Royal Ascent
by HarleQueen21
Summary: Post s4. After the team save Emma and return the darkness to Gold, Zelena inexplicably vanishes from the hospital, before launching an attack which leads to Regina making a surprise discovery which she must conceal in order to protect those she loves. Unbeknownst to her, Zelena is working with Mr Gold, and is intent on enacting a most devastating endgame. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

In the month that passed since Emma had taken on the darkness, the team fought valiantly to find Merlin in the hopes to save the Saviour. After a trying couple of weeks they were successful, and together they were able to free Emma from the darkness she had willingly accepted in order to save Regina's soul. The darkness, needing a vessel, was restored once more to the comatose Mr Gold, who remained in the back room of his shop, tended to by an anxious and devoted Belle. Emma was restored to her former self and so was Mr Gold, causing the friends to celebrate the former whilst fearing the latter. Gold's actions whilst collaborating with the Queens of Darkness were burned onto the memory of all of Storybrooke, resulting in less trust in and more fear of him than ever before. Although he was, as he always had been, a resource used by the inhabitants of Storybrooke when required, he was no longer permitted into their inner-circle, and was confined almost completely to his shop.

In the weeks that followed a relative level of normalcy returned to the lives of the inhabitants, whose friendships and relationships continued to strengthen and develop. Emma spent her time amongst Hook, Henry and the Charmings, basking in each precious moment they shared. Regina, Robin and Roland were also spending increased amounts of time together, each reminded of how much they almost lost just a month before. It was this very subject that was playing on Regina's mind one cold summer evening when she and Robin were sat on the couch in her living room, sipping cocoa and leaning into each other beneath a thick red blanket, whilst Henry and Roland sat on the floor before them, the older child reading the younger stories from the book. The sounds of their gentle voices and low tones mingled with the soft crackling of the fire behind them, which comforted Regina amidst her frightened thoughts and worrisome memories, which she attributed to her recent spells of nausea. Robin, seeming to sense this discomfort as well as noting the sudden paleness which had afflicted his lover, wrapped his arm tighter across her and drew her towards his chest. She sighed as she accepted this gesture, looking up at his as she nestled her head upon his chest, the sound of his heart beating resonating in her ears, until she finally drifted to sleep. The family were absorbed in the calmness and serenity of the time they were sharing, a time to be treasured, remembered and loved. And whilst they were sharing this special time together, the family were completely unaware of events occurring just a few miles away, which marked the beginning of a new battle they were about to face.

As Regina was drifting asleep on Robin's chest, her sister was sat with her back against the wall of her confined room, her eyes wide and ablaze as she stared into space before her. Her thoughts were interrupted when, without warning, the figure of Mr Gold appeared in a haze of smoke before her. Zelena inhaled lightly and lowered her gaze, before pushing herself up into a standing position and taking a few steps towards the man, who was stood before her with an impassive expression on his face. Before she could utter a word, Gold rose his clenched hand into her line of sight and opened his fingers, allowing her pendant and chain to danger and shine before her.

"Finally" she hissed, snatching the pendant from him and placing it around her neck, as the pendant itself glowed in its usual deep green hue. "You were supposed to be here weeks ago!" she hissed, turning back towards him with burning eyes.

"Something came up, deary" he responded in a disinterested tone and with an impassive expression. "But I'm here now." Zelena scoffed in response, placing her hands on her hips and eyeing him with a dangerous expression.

"I should reduce you to ashes this very moment for allowing me to be confined here for such a time" she growled, taking a final step towards him which rendered them so close that he could feel her breath on his neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" she whispered in a dangerously low tone. Gold continued to watch her with a calm and unreadable expression.

"I can give you several, deary" he returned, his eyes alight as a familiar theatrical tone graced his voice. "But first, let's get us out of here" he stated, placing his hand on her arm and waving his free hand slightly, causing them both to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Gold and Zelena appeared a few moments later in a building which appeared to be a cabin. Zelena wrenched herself free from his grasp and looked around the large room and doorways suspiciously, before making her way over to a window and gazing out.

"A cabin in the forest?" she asked, turning back towards him and leaning heavily against the wall. "How original."

"This particular cabin is in a part of the forest that no one visits" he stated, placing his hands in his dark-grey coat pockets as he spoke, choosing to ignore her criticism. "It is also protected by a spell which conceals it from view. Should you wander too far from it, even you may forget where it is." Zelena's eyes burned with anger and she stormed across the room towards Gold, who didn't even flinch.

"So I'm exchanging one prison for another?" she raged, her eyes ablaze as she stared daggers at Gold.

"Far from it" he returned, his voice silky and captivating. "I am giving you the ultimate gift" he stated, removing one hand from his pocket and gesturing with it. Zelena eyed him with impatience and annoyance as she took another step towards him.

"And what is that?" she asked, her eyes wide and almost manic as she flashed him one of her signature smiles.

"Your vengeance" he replied simply, his tone emphasising the final word. Zelena's eyes darkened and her gaze held his firmly for a moment, before she took a step back and watched him with a curious and sceptical expression. She stared at him coldly for a few moments before storming across the room and towards the couch by the fire. She stared at the unlit dry wood for a moment before waving her hand across it, causing flames to erupt from beneath the logs. The feeling of her power coursing through her veins once more sated her for a moment, but it was the briefest of moments. She turned on the spot and stared at Gold, who slowly began to walk towards her as she spoke.

"I've had enough of your games, Rumplestiltskin" she spat, her eyes wide and ablaze as she spoke. "I understood that faking a pregnancy would put a wedge between Regina and Robin Hood, but it didn't work, did it? They're closer than ever!" she raged, her skin reddening as her voice rose. "She is moving closer and closer to her happy ending whilst I am trapped in an old cabin with you." Gold watched her for a few moments in silence, before the side of his mouth turned up slightly into a small smile.

"Your fake pregnancy was never intended to drive Regina and Robin apart, Zelena" he said in an eerily cool tone, before gesturing towards the couch, which Zelena had absolutely no intention of sitting upon. "It was about so much more than that. It was a necessary first step in the plan which, once carried out, will provide you with a greater vengeance than you ever thought possible." Zelena stared at him for a moment, her mind torn between carrying out her threat to reduce him to ashes or continue to listen to the imp, whose devious nature and elaborate schemes were legendary, as was their success. Zelena took a step towards him and crossed her arms before her, staring into the depths of Gold's dark eyes as she spoke.

"Explain" she demanded, her voice low and her tone commanding.

"Indeed I shall, deary" he stated in a semi-theatrical tone, whilst gesturing to the couch once more. Zelena sighed, unfolding her arms before turning to the side and sitting upon the old leather couch, which felt cold and hard beneath her. Gold sat on the opposite side of the couch, leaning heavily into the side of it as his eyes drifted forward. Zelena turned towards him and watched as the flickering flames of the fire danced in his eyes. The impatient Zelena was about to break her silence when Gold beat her to it, turning towards her and addressing her in his usual cool and factual manner.

"Faking your pregnancy has two benefits for us both. Firstly, it is central to our goal, which I will explain in detail in just a moment" he stated, turning towards Zelena, who was staring at him hard. "The second benefit is that it ensures your safety" he stated, watching as Zelena continued to watch him with impatient eyes. "No one is going to lay a finger on you if they believe that you are carrying a child." Zelena considered this for a moment and nodded at the logic. She knew that her sister and the others would never harm her if they believed she was pregnant. She scoffed slightly at their weakness.

"And what is our central goal, Rumplestiltskin?" she asked with a smile, her voice rising as she spoke, her eyes bright as she over-pronounced the words. Gold watched her for a moment before clasping his hands in his lap and turning towards her. 

"You and I have strong ambitions, deary" he began, speaking in a low tone. "And, as luck would have it, both our desires can be achieved through our collaboration. I will get my power, you will get your vengeance" he stated, gesturing towards her with a nod. Zelena blinked in recognition before turning herself slightly towards him, and preparing herself for what he was about to say. Gold watched her for a few moments, noting how her eyes were no longer dark and angry, but looking at him with a bright and curious expression. One which he was certain the sorceress had inherited from her mother. "Many years ago, before the first curse was enacted, I was made aware of a prophecy. A fact relating to the destiny of your dear sister" he began, pausing and looking up at her to gage her interest. She titled her head back slightly and straightened in her seat, looking upon him with interest. "At the height of her reign as the Evil Queen, I discovered that Regina was destined to have a child. A child born of true love, who would arrive after Regina sacrificed her own happiness for another" he stated, pausing for a moment as he looked at Zelena's disbelieving expression. "As you can imagine, I felt the chances of Regina finding true love, much less sacrificing her happiness for another, to be impossible at that time." 

"So the prophecy's wrong?" Zelena interjected, a sense of urgency in her tone.

"Prophecies are never wrong" Gold corrected, annoyance present in her tone. "People's destinies can shift with the decisions they make in life, altering what was once believed, as we've seen. But they are not 'wrong'." He stated. "However, I had my doubts. I felt perhaps Regina's path had altered so much that this prophecy was now… different. In some way. After we came to Storybrooke, and Regina asked for my help in acquiring a child, I even felt that Henry may be the child from the prophecy. Not borne from Regina, but raised by her. As I said, a result of her changing path" he explained. Gold looked up at the confused Zelena, who nodded at his words, and waited impatiently for him to continue. "But, alas, it appears I was wrong" he stated, his eyes drifting to the fire once more. "When Robin Hood arrived, and his relationship with Regina developed, I began to realise that perhaps this child would be born after all" he continued, before leaning forwards slightly and delving deep into one of his pockets. Zelena watched as he produced three folded pages on thick, expensive paper that she recognised instantly as coming from the story book. Gold slowly unfolded them and handed them to Zelena, who accepted them instantly, almost tearing them from his grasp. Gold watched as she flicked through the pages fervently as he continued to speak.

"My theory was confirmed by our late friend, the former Author, whose advice on the matter I sought whilst we were together for several days, in a cabin not unlike this one" he stated, his eyes drifting down to Zelena, who was flicking through the sheets with interest and anger. The three sheets were given to Gold by the Author and, although they were solely images, what the pictures depicted were clear, and words unnecessary. The first image showed Regina, dressed in deep blue, standing opposite Robin, their hands clasped as she said goodbye to him, as he crossed the town line with 'Marian' and Roland. The second image depicted a pregnant Regina wearing a purple gown which highlighted her changed figure. She hand one hand upon her abdomen as she stared down at it, the fear in her eyes well depicted in that particular image. The final picture showed Regina dressed in a white nightdress as she lay in bed with a swaddled baby in her arms. 

"And what's so special about this child?" Zelena asked in a low tone and pronouncing the final word with venom as she looked up from the images that Gold had given her.

"The child," Gold responded, his eyes drifting lazily from the fire to her face, "is said to have the purest and more unrivalled power this world or any other has ever seen. The child's potential, as you can imagine, is limitless. He or she would be in possession of magical abilities which even you and I cannot even begin to imagine" he stated, speaking the words with delicacy and care, as though he were referring to the most sublime of beings who demanded the ultimate respect. Zelena found his tone infuriating. Gold registered her annoyance and suppressed a small smile, before allowing his eyes to drift back to the hot flames in the stone fire place. "The child, and the power it has, is something I intend to cultivate." Zelena rose her eyebrows slightly and scoffed, looking from the fire to Gold and staring hard at him.

"You don't even know when this child will come to exist" she spat, her lip turned up in a snarl as she looked down upon him.

"It already does, deary" Gold returned, his eyes wide and his mouth turning upwards into a small smile as he looked towards her. "She just doesn't realise it yet" he continued, leaning forward slightly so he could feel the warmth of the flames upon his face. "She was so busy saving Emma that she has evidently brushed off any symptoms she may already be experiencing."

"Then how do you know she is pregnant?" Zelena asked, swallowing hard at the last word, which filled her with rage. Gold scoffed.

"Because I heard the second beating heart inside of her" he stated, turning towards her with half-closed eyes and a sinister expression. "Your sister does not believe she is able to have children after taking a particularly nasty potion several decades ago. Her belief in this and her recent attempts to save the Saviour have meant that she is less… aware of the changes she is currently experiencing." Zelena rose her eye brows and leaned back against the cool leather couch.

"How can you be certain she isn't already aware of her… condition?" Zelena growled.

"Because she and the others are taking the children horse-riding tomorrow after school. Regina is going to teach Henry and Roland everything she knows" he stated whimsically, before turning back to his accomplice. "She'd never get onto a horse if she knew she was with child." Zelena sighed once more and nodded in agreement.

"And what precisely does all this have to do with me?" she asked, her voice low and calm. Gold exhaled once more and clasped his hands in his lap.

"This child, Zelena, will be the most powerful magical entity in existence" he began, his voice adopting the same tone it had done earlier when he discussed the child, which still filled Zelena with annoyance. "The power of this child, if cultivated in the correct manner, can be harnessed, used. It could be limitless" he stated, the light of the flames dancing in his eyes. Zelena had often seen Rumplestiltskin's eyes light up in this manner when he talked about power. "I taught you, your mother and your sister everything I was able to" he stated, turning his head to the side as he spoke. "This child will be capable of so much more. Things no one has seen before, that no one can possibly imagine" he continued, before turning back to Zelena. "And you and I are going to be the ones to cultivate that power." Zelena looked at him for a moment, scoffing as her eyes widened. A manic smile formed across her face as she leaned closer to him.

"My dear Rumplstiltskin, what possible interest would I have in that child? If it even exists" she spat, laughing slightly as she spoke, before her features darkened once more. "And how does it help to acquire my revenge?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, deary. And this, fortunately, brings us back to your original question" Gold returned, pressing his hands upon his knees and staring into Zelena's dark eyes. "I helped you to fake a pregnancy which will coincide with your sister's" he stated simply, watching as Zelena's eyes shone with understanding. "Regina will carry this child, deliver it, and then I will take it from her" he stated simply, his eyes wide and his voice low as he spoke, before turning towards Zelena once more. "And I'll kill her before anyone knows that she was pregnant to begin with." Zelena's eyes narrowed in confusion and she stared hard at Gold, pushing herself forward slightly as she spoke.

"Before anyone knows?" she repeated incredulously before scoffing. "Why would she conceal it? And how could she? If what you're saying about her being pregnant is true, she'll realise it soon enough" Zelena continued, her voice rising and becoming almost manic as she spoke. "And she'll tell Robin and Henry and all her friends and they'll all be extremely happy and she'll get her happy ending" Zelena rambled, her features darkening once more. Gold watched her with a small smile on his face. "What?" she demanded.

"For someone so intent on destroying another human being, you really don't know her very well, do you?" he began, watching as Zelena leaned back slightly. "First rule of vengeance, deary. Know your subject" he stated, his eyes rising and his tone almost theatrical. "You sister went to extraordinary lengths to protect Henry and Robin, all of Storybrooke, in fact" he stated, clasping his hands in his lap once more. "So, if she were to believe that her baby, or the people she cares about, are in danger, well" he continued, turning slowly back towards Zelena. "She'd hide it. Obviously" he stated, staring at Zelena and watching as she appeared to be taking in his words. "She'd conceal the pregnancy and distance herself from those she loves, in order to protect them and her unborn child" he stated, his voice becoming gently mocking. "And what greater threat is there to those she loves than an escaped sorceress who declares vengeance on her little sister and everyone she loves?" he asked, watching as a smile spread across Zelena's face. "Regina will have this child. In secrecy. Alone" he stated, leaning closer to Zelena as he spoke. "Then you and I will take it from her, kill her, and raise the child, cultivating its power and exploiting it to our full advantage" he continued, watching as Zelena's eyes lit up. "Your vengeance on Regina will stretch across a generation, deary" he stated, staring into her wide and beaming eyes, "and it will be glorious."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone :) Thank you for reading/subscribing to/favouriting/reviewing the last chapter. This is the first OUAT fic I've written and I was a little worried about uploading it, especially as the premise is slightly 'out there'. Thank you for supporting the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one. If anyone has any advice/criticism/requests please let me know, all are greatly received :) And if any character seems OOC at all, please let me know :) Thanks! HQ21

Despite it being early December, the next day was warm and light. The sky was a beautiful shade of pastel blue, and the sunlight danced amongst the faded-leaves of the trees from the previous season. The grass and surrounding grounds were littered with an array of brightly-coloured leaves and faded ones, which crunched beneath the footsteps of the heroes as they entered the meadow.

Shortly after arriving in Storybrooke Regina encountered a beautiful meadow in the centre of the forest. It was a charming, tranquil area, untouched by man and unvisited by anyone but herself. She built a stable in this area, a modest and ornate construction, which almost perfectly mirrored the one she had at home, where she and Daniel would share secret meetings. During her first few years in Storybrooke she would often seek solace in that meadow. A place where she could ride one of her three horses, safe in the knowledge that she would not be disturbed. It was the closest she ever came to achieving any degree of peace during those years. And now, for the first time in the history of the small town, Regina was leading the heroes into her secret meadow, where they would teach Roland and Henry to ride.

"I can't believe you never brought me here before, mom" Henry stated, his hands deep in his coat pockets. "It's great."

"I've never brought anyone here before" Regina replied, battling off the nervous edge which crept to her tone. She was not simply showing the heroes an idyllic location within their town. It felt as though she was bearing part of her soul. Robin, seeming to sense her worry, squeezed her gloved hand reassuringly in response. She gave him a small smile in response as she turned towards him, her eyes falling on the sleepy Roland, who was leaning into his father's neck. Henry was a few feet behind them, with Emma and Hook following closely at the back. After a few minutes more, Regina led the group across a dirt path and through a small row of evergreen trees, which led directly to her sacred meadow. She inhaled deeply as she walked ahead, her eyes drifting across the familiar land.

The meadow was a large square shape, covered in thick green grass and fallen leaves and twigs. To the far left was the stable constructed by Regina, where three horses resided, their curious heads peaking out at the sound of arriving footsteps. The area surrounding the stable and adjoining field was vast, pure and beautiful. As the heroes stepped through the trees and onto the grounds of the meadow, they were slightly surprised by the location, which seemed so idyllic yet out of place amongst the woodland. Emma looked around quickly, scanning the area and working out the exits and vantage points. She knew about Regina's life as a young woman, and wasn't surprised that, when she created Storybrooke all those years ago, she would include in it a place like this.

"It's beautiful, Regina" Emma declared, leaning against Hook as she spoke.

"It is" she confirmed, removing her hand from Robin's as she turned around to face the group. "And it's all yours" she stated, before leading the way towards the stables.

The group spent the first half an hour ambling across the new land, exploring it with keen interest and curiosity, as Robin and Hook prepared the horses. Emma and Henry were talking together as they walked down a well-trodden path on the far-right, and Regina was putting her riding boots on in the stable as she oversaw the preparation of the horses. After a few moments a strange feeling came over her, and she looked up instantly to find that Roland, who had been in the stables beside his father just a moment ago, was no longer there. Regina put her hands on her knees and pushed herself into a standing position, walking through the stable and towards the field in just a few strides, as the curly-dark hair of the child came into view. Roland was standing a fair distance from the stable, and was looking at it with an uncertain, almost ashamed expression, which seemed completely contradictory to the look of excitement which had graced his features since the moment Regina suggested they go riding. She frowned slightly in confusion before slowing her pace and walking carefully towards the child, who turned towards her as soon as he heard the breaking leaves crackle beneath her feet.

"Hey" she smiled, her eyes kind and wide as she looked upon him. "Is everything okay, Roland?" she asked gently, lowering her head slightly so that their eyes met. Roland looked down at the ground for a moment, averting her gaze entirely as he continued to tear up a dark brown leaf in his hands. "Hey" she repeated, her voice softer and more gentle, as she crouched down in front of him and looked at him with kindness. "Roland, what is it?" she asked gently. The young boy shrugged dismissively in response, releasing the torn pieces of leaf from his grasp, their air carrying them away before they touched the ground. Regina was silent for a moment, hoping the young boy would confide in her. She pressed her lips together and leaned back slightly so as not to crowd him. As she did so, one of the horses made a sound as Robin tried to secure a saddle, causing Roland's eyes to widen and his heart to race. Regina released a small breath of relief at her realisation, kneeling before him once more. "You've never been riding before, have you?" she asked gently. Roland shook his head 'no' in response. Regina nodded. "Are you afraid?" she asked, and the boy shrugged solemnly at her words. "It's okay to be afraid" she assured him, her soothing voice placating him notably. "I was a little older than you when I first went riding, and I was scared. But do you know the main thing you have to remember about fear?" she asked, her voice maintaining its gentle tone. Roland looked at her with interest and nodded in response, his eyes drifting to the stable as Emma helped Henry onto a large brown horse, and led them both across the meadow. "It's not as strong as you" she stated gently, "not even close" she added, watching as a small smile played on the boy's lips. "Now, if you don't feel ready to ride the horse, that's okay" she assured him, watching as he seemed surprised by her words. "If you like you can spend some time with Jonah, the horse that your father is standing beside now" she stated, turning her head towards the stables, before looking back towards Roland. "He's a very kind, sweet and beautiful creature" she stated. "And the horse isn't bad either" she added, her voice dropping slightly and her tone becoming sardonic, earning a small laugh from Roland. "You can ride if and when you're ready, okay? No one is going to make you and no one is going to me bad" she began, watching as an earnest look passed over the boy's features. "You may be afraid of riding, but you don't need to be afraid of us" she stated. Roland looked up at her, his dark eyes meeting hers, as a smile played on his lips.

"Is he friendly?" he asked in a low, curious tone.

"Absolutely" Regina responded. "I'd never let a horse near you that I didn't trust completely. And I trust him." Roland turned his head towards the stables and nodded at Regina's statement.

"Can I sit in the saddle?" he asked in a low, gentle voice. Regina blinked and tilted her head to the side slightly as she met the young child's gaze once more.

"Is that what you want to do?" she asked gently.

"Yes please" he replied instantly, excitement radiating from his body. Regina smiled and pushed herself into a standing position.

"Go ahead" she assured him, smiling as she stood. Roland nodded and began to walk cautiously towards the stable. Regina turned towards the scene, and as she did so, felt a brief wave of dizziness sweep throughout her body. It was momentary and it passed as quickly as it came, but for a short time she felt as though she wasn't getting enough air, and her limbs felt heavy. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she turned towards the stable with a curious glance. Robin met her gaze, waved to her, and smiled. She then turned her attention to Henry, who was confidently riding Cassius with an ability she felt certain he had inherited from the Charmings. The group had been so engaged in their activities that they failed to notice the bright green smoke which billowed from behind the trees, until the sound of Zelena's voice announced her arrival.

"How lovely" she stated, her voice heavy with sarcasm and a tone bordering on manic. Regina turned sharply around to face the approaching figure, who was dressed in dark colours and walking determinedly towards her. "Family outing? My invitation must've been lost in the post" she stated, punctuating her statement with a laugh as she stopped in her tracks, just fifteen feet from Regina. "Hey sis" she stated casually, her eyes wide and sinister as she stared at her sister. Regina could hear that Henry's horse had stopped in its canter behind her, and Robin was taking a few steps out of the stable so that he faced Zelena, a look of barely-concealed surprise etched onto his face. Zelena tilted her head towards him in a disinterested manner and flashed him a bright smile. "Husband" she stated seductively.

"Zelena" he stated curtly, breathing at the last syllable, as he stared in confusion at the woman before him, who should still be confined within the safety of the hospital. "How did you-"

"Get out?" Zelena asked, smiling brightly before turning back towards Regina, who was staring at her with a semi-confident expression. "That's a tale for another time, darling" she stated. "And it's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Regina asked coolly, her eyes focused and unblinking, her body language unreadable. Despite her composed exterior, inside Regina was trembling. Not simply because her sister had somehow escaped the hospital she was confined to and regained her magic, but because Roland was stood, frozen in fear, just five feet from her. As she felt her heart tighten at this thought, Zelena smiled brightly at her, her eyes wide and manic, her skin tinged with green.

"To remind you of something that you seem to have forgotten, sis" she stated calmly, taking a few steps towards Regina, the sound of crackling leaves breaking the silence between the steps. "You cannot win" she stated, tilting her head to the side and smiling. "Locking me in that dungeon-like room was not winning, it was cowardice" she spat, her smile falling and her lips curling into a snarl, as her eyes darkened and she glared at Regina with pure, burning hatred. "And cowardice is not going to win you the battle, darling" she continued, her eyes becoming bright once more as she smiled up at her half sister, who was watching her with an attentive gaze. "What you have now isn't real" she stated, glancing from Robin to Emma and Henry, who Regina could sense were several meters directly behind her. "These people, these experiences, this life" she said, frowning in mock-confusion. "It's not real" she whispered into the wind. "You don't deserve it. You didn't earn it, no matter how much you try to fool yourself into believing it" she continued, her tone filled with wry laughter as she spoke. Regina continued to watch her with an impassive expression on her face, her eyes not leaving her sister's. "The only thing that is real, and that you can be sure will always exist" Zelena began, smiling as she took a few steps closer to Regina, who was stood confidently before her, her dark eyes meeting her sister's, "is my hatred for you" she spat, her lips forming a snarl as her eyes darkened once more. "And my assurance that I will get my revenge. Continuing to bring about your destruction by killing each and every person that you love" she stated, leaning forward slightly as she spoke, her voice adopting an eerie, melodic tone, before she leaned back and stood up straight, turning her head to the side almost mechanically, and glancing down upon Roland. "Starting with the youngest" she stated with a smile, as she rose her hand and sent shock-waves of magic towards the young child, who was paralysed to the spot in fear. As the flares and sparks of bright blue light left Zelena's hand, Regina ran towards Roland and shielded his small body with her own, causing the magical waves of light to strike her in the abdomen, sending waves of pain throughout her body as she was thrown through the air, before landing heavily on the ground. Zelena stared in dismay at this, waving her arm in the air and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke, as Roland and Robin ran towards the fallen Regina.

Regina was thrown against the hard ground with incredible force, pain shooting throughout her body at the impact. But the pain she was experiencing was not her primary concern. Instead, her mind was plagued with the memory of the look on Zelena's face as she attacked Roland. Her threats to the people Regina loved were very real, of that she had no doubts whatsoever. Which meant that her current proximity to them was putting them all at risk. As she groaned in pain and attempted to get up off the ground, Regina considered how, at that moment, Zelena was not the greatest threat to those around her. Her love for them was.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, leaping off the horse and running towards Regina, Emma and Hook following closely behind him. Robin reached her first, throwing himself to the ground beside her.

Regina had landed on her right side and was conscious, pushing herself up from the ground by the time her friends reached her. Despite Robin's protests she continued to push herself until she was on her knees, as her partner put one arm across her back and held her right hand with his free one to steady her, and he slowly drew her to her feet.

"I'm fine" she muttered breathlessly, exhaling a couple of times as she spoke. She felt dizzy and shaken and slightly nauseous, and there was a dull, aching pain spreading throughout her abdomen. She could feel Robin's arm across her back and she leaned into it, gripping his hand loosely with his own, until a strong wave of dizziness overcame her, and she almost fell to the ground. Her eyes drifted shut as she heard Robin call her name, his hands moving to her waist and pulling her towards him. "I'm fine" she mumbled again, in a much less convincing tone, as she felt Emma's hands on her back supporting her, and Henry's small hand entwined in hers.

"Mom" he stated, his voice low and confused.

"I'm fine, dear" she stated dismissively, exhaling and facing him with a reassuring expression which Henry did not believe. She was pale and shaking, and it looked as though she would faint if Robin let go of her. But after a moment she regained her composure, her reassuring smile fading into a sad expression, as she tried to push herself away from Robin's side. Robin moved cautiously with her, his eyes travelling nervously across her as he drew her back to him.

"No, you're not" he stated, watching as Regina turned her head towards him in confusion. She was pale and he could feel her shaking beneath his hold. He ran his eyes across her body once more, before resting his gaze on the scorched white material of her blouse. He placed his hand upon the material and drew the fragile pieces aside, revealing a large, dark bruise which was spreading across Regina's abdomen. From the way she was leaning and the pain in her eyes, it was clear to Robin that it was causing her some discomfort. She simply didn't wish to worry anyone. "You're going to the hospital" he declared, taking a step closer to her.

"What? No" Regina returned incredulously, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "I told you, I'm fine" she added in a gentler tone.

"Mom, please" Henry pleaded, his tone causing Regina to turn towards him with an apologetic and worried look.

"Regina, you're hurt" Robin stated, his voice calm but confident, and drawing her attention back towards him. "We need to make sure that you are alright."

"I already told you, I'm fine" Regina responded, her voice still slightly shaken. Robin watched her with concern, before lowering his gaze to her abdomen and then looking back into her eyes.

"Then it will be a very brief visit" he stated, drawing her closer to him. Regina sighed deeply, part in annoyance and part in frustration. She did not want to go to hospital, but she was too tired and too dizzy to argue. Although she would not admit it, she was feeling rather unsteady on her feet and slightly light-headed, and the deep aching pain in her abdomen was increasing with each step.

"Emma" Regina stated, causing Robin to stop leading her across the field, pausing for a moment. The Saviour emerged from behind her, where she had been standing in case she fell, and appeared by her side.

"Can you and Hook please take the boys to Granny's, then get David and Mary Margaret and find out how Zelena got out, and where she is now?" Regina asked. Emma nodded simply in response.

"Yeah, of course" she stated. "I'll call my mom from the car and we'll go meet them. It'll be getting dark soon so we gotta make the most of this light" she stated, earning a nod from Regina.

"Mom, no" came the voice of Henry, who had his arm wrapped around Regina's waist. "I want to come with you" he stated. Regina's eyes softened and she leaned towards him, despite the increased pain in her abdomen.

"I know you do, sweetheart" she soothed. "But your mom, Hook and your grandparents are going to be searching for Zelena. The safest place for you to be is with Roland, at Granny's" she stated, her voice gentle but authoritative. "Roland needs someone to take care of him whilst we're at the hospital" she continued, watching as Henry seemed poised to protest. "And as Robin said, it will be the briefest of visits" she stated, punctuating her statement with a smile. "I promise you, Henry, I'm fine" she stated, her voice shaking slightly. She didn't want to upset Henry, but she did not want him to see her in a hospital. And after Zelena's threat, she didn't think that she was the best person for him to be around.

"Come on, kid" stated Emma, placing her hand on Henry's shoulder as she stepped towards him. "Let's take Roland to the car and get you settled at Granny's. You're mom's gonna be fine, I promise" she smiled. Henry seemed uncertain, but it was clear this was a battle he would not win.

"Okay" he said, hurt evident in his voice, as he conceded defeat. Regina's heart broke slightly at the sound of his voice. She felt Robin's hand securely on her waist as he continued to lead her across the meadow, through the wood and towards the car. She grew more confident with each step, and the dizziness and unsteadiness which had previously afflicted her began to dissipate.

"This is a waste of time" she stated as she eased herself into the passenger seat of her car and clicked her seatbelt into place. "I ruled a kingdom, absorbed the power from the most powerful curse in existence and survived being electrocuted" she stated, as Robin put the key in the ignition and started the car. "I can handle a fireball."

"Then a brief hospital visit shouldn't be an issue" he stated kindly, placing his hand upon hers and lacing their fingers together. Regina returned the grasp lightly, before stilling her fingers. Zelena's words echoed through her mind, filling it with images of those she loved dying. She inhaled sharply and removed her hand from Robin's.

"Zelena almost killed your son" Regina stated simply. "And she threatened to kill the rest of you. Trust me, she has no qualms about doing so" she continued, her voice slightly raised as she spoke. "We should be searching for her, and figuring out how she got out of that hospital. Not taking me to see Dr Whale for a band-aid" she stated in frustration, her hands trembling in her lap as she leaned back in the seat. As soon as she finished speaking the dull aching in her abdomen began to spread throughout her stomach once more, causing her to inhale sharply. Robin's hand was upon hers once more.

"Emma, Hook and the Charmings are going to do precisely that" he reassured her, his voice low and calm. "Roland and Henry will be safe with Granny, and we will see them both in a very short time" he stated, watching as Regina's eyes slowly opened as she turned towards him. "Right now, we need to focus on you" he stated, squeezing her hand reassuringly as he spoke. Regina inhaled, her breath catching in her throat, as she removed her hand from his and clasped her hands together in her lap. Robin watched her for a moment before placing both of his hands on the wheel and driving out of the wooded area. Regina stared out of the window at the meadow they had just left, her eyes filling with tears as she realised what she had to do next to protect the ones she loved. The short car journey to the hospital was made in complete silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina spent the entire car journey in deep thought, replaying the events of past half an hour in her mind and finding herself believing Zelena's threat with each moment of recollection. The thing that troubled her the most about what had happened, the memory which haunted her and was burned onto her mind, was the look in Zelena's eyes as she made her fatal declaration before attacking Roland. She had a cold, glassy look in her eyes, devoid of compassion and of feeling, and focused solely on her end goal. It was a look Regina recognised well. It was the exact look she had witnessed in the eyes of her mother several times in the decades which preceded their arrival in Storybrooke and, when she herself was reigning as the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest, she too found those same eyes staring back at her when she looked at her own reflection. Zelena meant every word of what she said, of that Regina was certain. Which meant that she had to act quickly and with great strength and courage to protect those she loved. Regina closed her eyes and exhaled as she considered this, her breath spreading condensation across the inside of the car window, as she found her heart sinking at what she must do next. She was so entranced in her own thoughts and planning that she hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped.

"Regina?" Robin called for the third time, placing his hand lightly upon her shoulder as he spoke, his previous calls not rousing her from her thoughts. Regina startled, tensing beneath his hold as she turned towards him. Robin was surprised by this, but instantly removed his hand from her and adopted a calm, patient look. Perhaps she had been asleep and he had woken her? Startled her from a nightmare relating to her previous experience? "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine" Regina mumbled tiredly, her voice low. She forced a fake smile as she spoke before turning from Robin and towards the windscreen. She was surprised to find that they were already at the hospital. Regina inhaled deeply, memories of the attack and her own realisations rushing through her mind, as she turned slowly towards Robin. She really didn't have time for this. "Robin, this really is unnecessary" she began, her voice low and gentle. She knew that being brash or overly-vocal would not cause him to change his position, but she hoped that she could reason with him. "I'm completely fine. I feel fine" she stated, smiling at the final word as she stared him directly in the eyes. "It doesn't even hurt" she added. It was a lie, of course. Although the pain she had experienced had decreased slightly on their walk over to the car, the dull aching had continued to spread throughout her abdomen, causing pain to radiate from within her stomach. Not that she would be telling Robin this, of course. And certainly not Dr Whale. She couldn't afford to lose any more time than she already had. "I just want to go home" she stated, her voice weaker than she had intended. Robin watched her with kind eyes and a warm expression, turning himself towards her as she finished speaking. Regina's eyes drifted across his face as he reached out towards her and placed his hand slowly over her own, causing the familiar sensation of excitement to distract her from the pain for just a moment.

"You were struck in the abdomen by a fireball and then thrown thirty feet through the air before striking the ground" Robin stated, his voice low but emphatic as he spoke each word. Regina exhaled and leaned back slowly into the seat, tilting her head back and focusing on her visor, before closing her eyes for a moment in frustration. "I know that you don't want to be here. That you consider it a waste of time, and that you want to help track down Zelena and prevent her from enacting whatever it is she is planning to-"

"I think she made her intentions pretty clear" Regina said simply, annoyance entering her tone as she spoke. "I'm sorry" she muttered, turning towards Robin and offering him an apologetic look.

"There's no need" he assured her. "I know you're upset, and I understand why. She threatened the lives of everyone you love, but it was just talk Regina, a threat. She's trying to rile you, trying to frighten you. She's trying to scare you off so we don't figure out what her real plan is."

"Her real plan is to prevent me from getting my happy ending" Regina said simply. "Killing you, and Roland, and Henry" she stated, choking slightly as she spoke, before inhaling once and composing herself. "That would be the perfect way to do it." Robin was silent for a moment as he watched the fearful look which came over Regina's eyes, as she cast her glance down to her lap.

"If that's what she intended to do she would have done it right then, in that field. She wouldn't have threatened you first, she'd have come in and killed us all" Robin said calmly. Regina exhaled a small laugh.

"No she wouldn't" she stated, turning back to face Robin. "She wants me to suffer. She wants me to live amongst you knowing that she's out there and that, at any moment, she could come back and kill one of the people I care about" she stated in a low, reflective tone. "That's the most powerful form of revenge, much more effective than simply killing someone on the spot" she continued, leaning back in her seat and staring ahead at the bright lights of the hospital as she spoke, her voice regaining some of its strength and conviction. "I should know" she added sadly.

"You are nothing like her, Regina" Robin assured her, squeezing her hand lightly with his own.

"Not any more" Regina agreed. "But there was a time when I was exactly like her" she stated, her eyes low and downcast. "And that's how I know that she's telling the truth. That she is being very honest about her intentions which I am certain are genuine" she stated, removing her hand from Robin's and undoing her seatbelt before reaching for the car door. "I guess it runs in the family" she said sadly, opening the door and stepping outside. She knew that Robin would not concede to her not going to the hospital, and by protesting she was wasting valuable time which she did not have. And he was right about one thing: it would be a quick visit. Regina slammed the door behind her and turned towards the hospital. As she took a few steps Robin was at her side, his hand placed supportively on her lower back as he led her into the hospital. Regina found herself leaning into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his hand upon her body. It may be the last time she would experience it.

The hospital was not as busy as Regina had expected, which she was grateful for. Within fifteen minutes Dr Whale emerged from his office and called her in. Regina removed her hand from Robin's and stood up, turning on the spot to face her now-standing lover, who was looking upon her with confusion.

"It's fine, you wait here" she said gently, indicating towards the seat he had just stood up from. "I won't be a minute" she assured him, speaking before he could protest. Robin looked at her for a moment, his eyes drifting across her features. It was clear that she was trying to push him away slightly, in order to reassure herself of her strength and independence, in the wake of the vulnerability she was feeling following Zelena's threat. Robin understood, perhaps more than Regina realised. He was just grateful that she was seeing Dr Whale.

"Of course" he stated kindly, taking a step towards her and running his hand lightly down her arm before squeezing her hand comfortingly. "I will be right here if you need me". Regina nodded, offering him a false smile as she turned on the spot and headed towards Dr Whale, who ushered her into his office. Robin remained standing for a few moments after the door closed, before lowering himself slowly back into his seat and leaning his chin on his hands, as he considered how he could help Regina to realise that the people who loved her would be always remain by her side.

Regina and Dr Whale greeted each other semi-formally before the doctor, who noticed Regina's clear discomfort and the wound on her abdomen, relaxed his formerly cool approach to her and adopted a more kindly, gentle persona, which caught his patient off-guard slightly.

"Regina, you are clearly injured" he stated simply, his voice echoing Robin's. "Please take a seat on the table and we'll take a look. Alright?" Regina nodded, the heels of her boots clicking on the ground as she walked past him and towards the examination table. She pushed herself up against it and pressed her palms to the side of it as she pushed herself up onto the table. Dr Whale watched as Regina winced in pain as she eased herself slowly onto the mattress.

"Are you in pain, Regina?" he asked, his voice formal but with a gentle air.

"I'm fine" she responded dismissively, brushing a stray hair from her eye as she turned to face Whale with a faux-brave exterior. Neither of them were particularly fond of each other, but Whale's dislike for the former Evil Queen was temporarily cast aside due to her injury.

"You're wincing in pain, gritting your teeth slightly and leaning forward in an attempt to alleviate the soreness in your abdomen" he stated, watching as Regina's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I've seen people try and conceal pain before, Regina" he added by way of explanation. For the second time that day, Regina knew there was no point in arguing with the man before her. It was futile and a waste of her time and energy, both of which were in seriously short supply. "So how are you feeling?" he asked, looking at Regina with analytical eyes. "Really feeling" he added.

Regina watched Dr Whale for a moment before sighing. She lowered her eyes to the floor for a moment before pursing her lips together and staring at the door, her eyes focused on the small brass door handle as she spoke.

"My right arm is slightly sore where I landed on it, but I'm pretty sure it's just bruised" she stated dismissively, before swallowing and wrapping her right arm across her abdomen. "But my stomach is..." she began, struggling to think of a word to describe what she was feeling, having previously dismissed all references to any potential injuries resulting from her recent attack.

"Sore? Aching? Piercing pains?" Whale offered.

"Yeah" Regina sighed, lifting her eyes to meet Whale's. "All of the above" she continued, trying to sit up slightly straighter, but finding it to be too uncomfortable. "At first it was just bad cramping but in the pasty twenty minutes or so I've been getting these strong, shooting pains across my stomach" she stated, her voice low as she spoke. Whale nodded.

"Okay" he stated, taking a step towards her. "Why don't you lie back for me and raise your shirt a little, and I'll take a look." Regina nodded, wincing and groaning slightly as she turned herself around on the examination table and lay back against the pillows. Whale's eyes were watching her attentively as she did so, observing how she kept her hand wrapped across her stomach the whole time she moved, using her left arm to support the rest of her body as she manoeuvred. Regina lay back against the pillows and lifted her shirt slightly to reveal her injury. The position she was currently in alleviated some of the pain she was experiencing, but only temporarily. By the time Whale had but his examination gloves on and was moving his hands experimentally across her abdomen, she was in agony once more.

"I'm sorry" he stated sincerely as he examined her stomach. "I know you're sore, I'll be as quick as I can, alright?"

"Mm" Regina mumbled in response, her eyes wide and slightly moist as she stared up at the ceiling as Dr Whale performed his examination.

Dr Whale ran his fingers around the exterior of her injury, which was presenting itself as a large, purpling bruise on the left side of her abdomen. There were a few superficial lacerations on her stomach, but very little bleeding.

"The bruising is quite significant, so it's not surprising that you are experiencing a fair amount of discomfort" Whale explained as he continued to explore her left side. "How did this happen?" he asked.

Regina pressed her lips together and swallowed, before turning her eyes from the ceiling and towards Dr Whale, who was waiting patiently for her answer.

"My sister" she stated simply. "She threw a fireball at me. It struck me in the side and threw me through the air. I landed on the ground pretty hard" she stated, discussing the incident without being dismissive for the first time.

"Zelena?" Whale stated in surprise, distracting Regina from her thoughts and turning her attention back to him. "She attacked you here? In the hospital?" he asked, confusion evident across his face. "I thought she couldn't use her magic?"

"So did I" Regina answered, her voice low but calm. "And she didn't attack me at the hospital, it was… it was in a little field on the other side of the woods" she stated, watching as Whale's eyes widened.

"You mean she got out?" he asked, with less fear in his tone than Regina had anticipated. She was glad of this, as she really wasn't in the mood to be providing pep-talks to the likes of Dr Whale. "How did she-?"

"I don't know" Regina cut him off. "But Hook, Emma and the Charmings are on it. We'll figure it out and we'll put her right back in her cage" Regina stated, the confidence of her tone not betraying her own uncertainty. There was silence for a few moments, and Regina turned her head back up to the ceiling and watched as the artificial light danced across the slightly cracked tiles.

"You say you got this injury from a fireball?" Whale asked, something in his tone causing Regina to lower her eyes back towards him.

"The fireball and being thrown to the ground, yes" she stated in a disinterested tone. "Why do you ask?"

"You're sure it was a fireball?" he asked, watching as Regina gave him a look of disbelief.

"She didn't throw flowers and candy at me then try and initiate a pillow fight, doctor" she answered, annoyance present in her tone. Regina found herself feeling slightly guilty at her words, and closed her eyes and muttered a few brief words of apology. "I'm sorry I… I just want to be out there looking for her, not getting some ice for a bruise" she stated, rubbing her forehead with her left hand. "Why do you ask?" she enquired in a gentler and more respectful tone.

"This injury isn't consistent with a fire-related impact wound" Whale stated simply. "I'd expect to see burned flesh, open cuts, bleeding… But you are displaying any of that. The bruise is consistent with falling heavily to the ground from a considerable distance, but I see no signs of the fireball striking you." Regina cast her eyes down to her injury and considered Whale's words. He was right, she did not look as though she had been burned. She frowned in confusion.

"It was definitely a fireball" she stated, trying to remember the attack itself. "I remember feeling the burning as it hit me, but the real pain came after I hit the ground, when I tried to stand up" she stated, watching as Whale nodded. "I don't understand."

"Nor do I" he admitted. "What I do know is that the extent of the bruising and the levels of pain you are clearly in could be symptomatic of internal bleeding" he stated, watching as Regina ran her hand down her forehead and across her eyes, sighing in a combination of frustration, pain and weariness, before removing her hand from her face and turning back towards Whale. "Will you allow me to examine you more thoroughly to rule that out?"

Regina pressed her lips together and nodded, turning her head slightly to the side opposite to where Whale was standing. She heard Whale's footsteps echo on the ground as he moved slightly down the bed before stepping towards her, and placing his hands upon her once more.

Dr Whale placed his right hand on the top of Regina's stomach and began to apply gentle pressure to it, feeling his way across her abdomen with both hands. Although he detected no immediate signs of internal bleeding, he did notice a very slight tenderness to Regina's lower stomach, which felt strong and tight as he pressed down upon it. Whale's eyes widened slightly as he considered the location of this particular area, which was clearly causing Regina some discomfort, despite being a fair distance away from her initial injury. Whale concentrated both of his hands on Regina's lower abdomen, which felt slightly swollen. It was not bruised and there were no signs of injury, but Dr Whale believed that the cause of Regina's pain may not be directly related to her initial injury. Rather, it could be secondary to that injury, which affected a pre-existing condition which Regina herself was evidently not aware of.

"Regina, have you been feeling unwell recently?" he asked, the suddenness of his voice and the oddness of the question throwing Regina slightly, causing her to tilt her head towards him and meet his eyes with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Have you been feeling sick at all? Nauseous, light-headed, tired?" he asked, his hands remaining on Regina's abdomen as he spoke. His eyes, however, were focused on Regina's, and he noticed how her dark eyes widened slightly, and she adopted a frightened and almost vulnerable expression which took him aback slightly.

"Why do you ask?" she asked in a low and suspicious tone. Whale could tell that Regina was confused and apprehensive, and he did not wish to worry her. But this was not something which he could very well ignore. Whale allowed a silence to fall between them for a moment before he adopted a kind expression and the gentlest tone he was able to muster with her under those circumstances.

"Regina" he began gently, the tone of his voice clearly unsettling Regina, whose eyes were darting across his with confusion. Although her primary concern was not her own health and well-being, the fact that Whale's question was accurate startled her, and the look on his face when he posed the question did nothing to reassure her. She watched him with all the patience she was capable of until he continued to speak. "From my examination of your abdomen, you do not appear to be suffering from internal bleeding. However, the pain you are experiencing does not seem to be confined to your injury. Instead, it is actually focused on the centre of your lower abdomen, which feels hard and slightly swollen" Regina blinked a couple of times as Whale spoke, her eyes staring deep into his as she awaited an explanation. His words so far meant little to her, and she did not understand what he was trying to say, or why he seemed slightly hesitant in specifying. "Regina, under the circumstances I have to ask you this" he stated, as though he were apologising in advance for what he felt would be a question which annoyed her greatly. "Is it possible that you are pregnant?" he asked, his voice low and gentle.

Whale's words struck Regina with an almost physical force, with a pain which equalled if not outweighed the one she was currently experiencing. Her heart ached at the question, of the memories of what would never be, as the memory of the taste of the potion danced once more upon her lips. Regina's wide eyes adopted a confident gaze as she met Whale's eyes.

"No" she responded confidently. Whale narrowed his eyes with confusion and adjusted his stance.

"You sound quite certain" he stated, the tone of his declaration indicating that it was, in fact, a question. Regina did not have the time or the patience to play the part of the oblivious young woman, so she took a deep breath and told the doctor the whole story behind her inability to conceive. Dr Whale listened attentively as she explained about the potion and its effects, as well as the circumstances surrounding her taking it, and the lasting impact it would have upon her.

"It was a very final solution to quite a perplexing issue at the time" she stated, her voice low and tired, but not decreasing in confidence or certainty. "So, as you can see, what you're suggesting is impossible. There must be another explanation."

"Perhaps" he replied, his tone unconvinced. Regina narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side slightly, before pushing herself up into a full sitting position and facing the doctor directly.

"Dr Whale, the potion was created using a strong and very potent magic. Its results are final and irreversible" she explained. Dr Whale watched her for a moment, lowering his eyes to her abdomen and then back to her own confident gaze. "What?" she asked, annoyance entering her tone due to the fact that, even after her explanation of a personal and very delicate matter, he still questioned her.

"Nothing is irreversible, Regina" he stated, his voice low and confident, despite the fact that he was proceeding with great care. "You've witnessed first hand the power of true love when it comes to curses. Prince Charming's kiss brought Snow White back from the dead, and Emma's love for Henry did the same, as well as undoing he curse you inflicted upon us all" he stated, moving quickly over his final few words. "So what makes you think that the true love you and Robin Hood share couldn't undo the curse you placed upon yourself?" he asked, watching as Regina appeared to be considering his words for a moment. "It could explain how you weren't more injured from the fireball, too" he stated, mumbling the words almost as though he was saying them to himself. "Perhaps the baby was protecting you. It's not unheard of in magical pregnancies."

Regina stared at Whale in disbelief, sighing in a mixture of confusion and weariness as she turned back towards him with wide, powerful eyes. "I didn't curse myself, Dr Whale" she explained, speaking the words at a slightly slower rate, as if thinking he was struggling to keep up with her logic. "I took a potion, not a curse."

"You consumed a magical potion designed to prevent you from ever conceiving a child due to your misguided belief that you would never be loved, and that your mother would treat your child in the same manner she treated you" he stated cautiously, watching how Regina's eyes became slightly glassy and she pressed her lips together as he spoke. Regina cast her eyes down and closed her eyes, causing Whale to adopt a gentler, kindlier tone as he spoke. "I've seen you with Henry, Regina. No matter what else I've seen you do or know you to be capable of, it is clear that you love him, and Roland" he stated, watching as Regina opened her eyes and faced him with a confident expression, having regained her composure. "To take a magical potion to prevent yourself from ever having something which could bring you that degree of happiness, clearly going against what you wish, was extreme and self-punishing" he stated, watching as Regina's dark and bright eyes met his. "How else would you describe that, if not a curse?" he asked.

Regina considered his words for a moment. Although the logic of what he was saying seemed reasonable under the laws of magic, it was not something she found herself able to believe. He was mistaken. Clearly.

"Dr Whale, I-"

"If the love between Snow White and Prince Charming can raise the dead, and if the love that Emma has for Henry can restore him to life and bring an end to a three-decade-long curse, then why would you think that the true love you and Robin share could not reverse the curse you placed upon yourself all those years ago?" he asked.

Regina tilted her head up and faced him with weary eyes.

"You're wrong" she said simply. "It's not possible. I am not pregnant" she stated, the word feeling strange to her as she spoke it.

"Then let us confirm that with one simple test" Whale stated, his voice gentle but declarative, as he indicated towards an ultrasound machine towards the back of the room. "Even if I'm wrong, at the very least, this machine will rule out any internal bleeding."

Regina stared at Dr Whale for a few moments, realising that he was completely serious in his request, and that her assurances that what he was suggesting was impossible were falling on deaf ears. She felt annoyance grow inside her, not just at the fact she was not being listened to, but the fact that asking her to undergo such a procedure in the circumstances, after everything she had just confided in him, seemed almost cruel. And yet, it was the quickest way to prove him wrong and to get her out of the hospital and on Zelena's trail.

"Fine" she stated, sighing as she lay back against the pillow and adjusted her shirt as Dr Whale brought the ultrasound machine over and set it up beside her.

Regina clenched her jaw and stared up at the ceiling once more, leaning on her right arm which she angled around the back of her head. At least that wasn't hurting any more. The machine beeped as Dr Whale set it up, but Regina kept her gaze focused on the ceiling, staring at the tiles once more, as the sound of Whale's voice echoed across her as she engrossed herself in her thoughts once more, and the memory of Zelena's words. She barely registered Dr Whale applying some cold gel to her stomach and moving the wand across her abdomen until, after what felt like a prolonged period of silence, she found herself drawn from her thoughts due to the fact that Dr Whale had not yet confessed his error. As Regina turned her head slowly to the side with disinterest and found herself staring at the screen, her eyes widened and lips parted slightly, and she understood why the doctor had remained silent.

On the screen before her was the grainy-coloured but clearly defined image of a baby.

Regina's eyes were wide and focused on the screen, darting across the image and watching the contrasting colours as she found herself identifying parts of the baby. Her lips parted and her mouth was slightly agape as she pushed herself up from the pillow suddenly, startling Dr Whale, who had been staring at the screen in amazement, despite the fact that it simply proved his hypothesis correct. Regina was only slightly raised from the bed, and the wand remained on her stomach, ensuring that the grainy image remained on the screen.

"Is… is that…?" she stated, her words fragmented and her voice shaky.

"That's your baby" Dr Whale said gently, his eyes not leaving the screen. Regina stared at the screen for a few moments, her eyes drifting across the outline of the baby, as she found herself feeling light-headed and panicked.

"No" she said, her voice low and absent. Dr Whale turned towards her, his hand remaining on the wand, as he looked at her with an expectant look. "That's… it's not possible, I-"

"Regina, look at the screen" Whale gently ordered, pressing a button on the screen which froze the image, before turning back to Regina with a kind expression. She looked up at him with a confused, almost lost expression upon her face, before turning her eyes from him and shaking her head, pushing his hand from her abdomen.

"No" she stated, her voice higher and slightly panicked. "Get off me" she ordered, her voice low and almost tearful, as she wiped the gel from her stomach with her hand and placed her shirt over her stomach.

"Regina" Dr Whale stated gently, as Regina moved her legs off the edge of the bed and stood upon the ground. "Regina, please, just look-"

"Stop!" she almost shouted, her eyes wide and tearful. "It's not… I… that's not-"

"Regina" Whale continued, stepped towards her and looking at her directly in the eyes, their bodies inches apart. "Regina, there is no mistake. You are pregnant."

"No" she stated and she shook her head, her voice lower and much calmer. "No, it's… you're wrong. What's going on? Why are you doing this?" she demanded, her voice high and panicked.

"I'm not doing anything, Regina, just look" he stated, indicating to the screen before her, which he angled towards her. Regina turned her head towards the door and away from the screen. Dr Whale sighed and waited for a moment to allow Regina to collect herself before he continued. "The ultrasound shows a perfectly normal, perfectly healthy, developing human child" he stated, the phrasing sounding odd even to him. "This is no illusion, and there is no mistake. You yourself have been experiencing certain symptoms, as well as the pain following your attack, all of which are consistent with pregnancy. This is a baby, Regina. Judging from the size and the development, I'd say you're almost four months along."

"What?" Regina asked, her face paling as she spoke. It had to be just a coincidence that that particular date coincided with the last time she and Robin were intimate before he left for New York. "No" she continued. "No, it's not possible."

"It is, Regina" Whale stated gently. "Just look at the screen."

Regina sighed, raising her gaze slightly to Dr Whale's, before looking up towards the frozen image on the screen. The image before her was as clear as ever, despite the fact that she had half expected it to disappear, a find it to be a figment of her and Dr Whale's imaginations. But it was not. It was clearly a child, a baby. It had a head and a body and arms and legs, and before the screen was paused she could have sworn she saw movement. Regina gasped and choked on air as she clasped her hand to her mouth as Dr Whale's previous words regarding the possibility of true love undoing the potion struck her with an almost physical force, and she was forced to acknowledge what she had tried to deny previously: there was logic to his argument.

True love could reverse the magic she had worked upon herself. If it could bring beings back to the dead, then it could, in theory, undo a magical potion which prevented life from being created inside of her. It was not something she had considered before, she had always simply assumed that her becoming pregnant in any situation was impossible. But now that she had heard his argument, considered her symptoms and seen the image of the child upon the screen, she found herself confronted by the fact that it was, unquestionably and irrefutably true. Regina felt herself trembling as her eyes filled with tears, and her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest. She felt suddenly overwhelmed, hot and dizzy, and she was unaware that she was trembling and swaying slightly on the spot until she felt Dr Whale's arms upon hers.

Regina blinked herself from her thoughts and looked up at Dr Whale, who was staring at her with concern, his hands planted firmly on the tops of her arms.

"Regina, please, sit on the bed for a moment" he stated, and she complied willingly, her mind and her body too weak and confused not to assent. She felt herself grounded, more stable, as she sat on the still bed. She remained there for several moments, one hand clasped to her mouth and the other trembling beside her, as Dr Whale put the ultrasound machine away and brought something else towards her. She barely noticed as he set up the new machine, and her attention was only drawn back towards him when he stood before her and called her name.

"Regina" he stated calmly, causing her to blink towards him once more. She sniffed and removed her hand from her mouth, clearing her throat and looking up at him, as she attempted to regain her composure. She stared at him for a moment before noticing that he had a strange long, dark device in his hand which was attached to the machine behind him.

"What's that?" she asked in a weak and shaky voice as he rose the small device towards her.

"It's a doppler machine" he replied. "We're going to listen to your baby's heartbeat."

Regina's eyes widened and she choked on air once more, planting her hands upon the bed to steady herself as Dr Whale moved towards her. A few moments she felt the small device pressed onto her abdomen, and the room itself filled with strong, thudding beats.

"There we are" Whale stated as Regina's eyes drifted down to her stomach, as the sound of the strong beats filled her ears. "Your baby's heart is strong, Regina. It's perfectly healthy, everything is fine." Regina heard his words but it took several seconds for them to sink in, as her attention was focused completely upon the deep beats of her child's heart. T

he sound of the heartbeat as well as the image of the baby on the screen left little room for doubt in Regina's mind that what Dr Whale had suggested, and what she had initially dismissed, was true. What she saw, what she was hearing, was real. She'd never seen an ultrasound before, Zelena was due to have her first one next week. And now she found herself stunned that she had never considered the effects of true love on her own body. She and Robin had never been careful as she had never believed there was a reason to be. Regina's thoughts were disrupted by the ceasing of the heartbeat, which brought her back to reality with a start. Her momentary panic ceased when she realised the sound had stopped because Dr Whale was putting the doppler machine back where it belonged. Her eyes drifted from him to the ground, as she processed what had just happened. The first thing she thought of, the thought which overwhelmed her to the extent that she felt as though she could not breathe, was that she wanted Robin to be with her. She was scared and confused and she needed him. But just a fraction of a moment later, she realised that that was, in fact, the last thing that could happen.

As Dr Whale finished putting the machine back beside the ultrasound machine and began to walk back towards Regina, she found herself remembering once more the words of her sister, who had threatening to kill those she loved. Surely, after this latest revelation, her baby would be placed on that list too, and assume a rather high rank upon it. If Zelena ever found out about the baby she would use Regina's pregnancy to torture her and those around her. She would place the baby in danger as well as those she loved, whose lives she had already threatened. Perhaps she would hurt Regina's baby out of spite and vengeance, or perhaps she would do it out of jealousy, as it coincided with the birth of her own child. Whatever Zelena's plan to incorporate the existence of Regina's child into her master-plan for revenge, Regina did not know, nor did she wish to consider it. All she knew was that she needed to keep the baby safe, and the only way to do that was to keep its existence a secret from Zelena. But more than that, she had to keep it from everyone.

Regina knew she had to distance herself from those she loved in order to protect them, but the revelation that she was expecting a baby would render that plan impossible. It would be difficult as it was, but it was manageable. But if Robin and the others found out she was pregnant they would want to protect her even more, increasing the danger to themselves and the baby and ensuring their destruction. Regina could not allow that to happen.

"Regina?" Whale asked, his voice drawing Regina from her thoughts as she blinked a couple of times but maintained her gaze upon the ground, before raising her head slightly.

"You're sure the baby is okay?" she asked, unable to meet Whale's gaze. Dr Whale was relieved that Regina finally appeared to be accepting her condition.

"Yes" he said with certainly, causing Regina to exhale in relief. "Your baby is absolutely fine."

Regina nodded in understanding, before tilting her head towards him to meet his gaze. She stared at him for a moment, and before he could utter a word she rose her hand and drew it through the air before him, causing him to forget certain aspects of the consultation. Regina watched impatiently as Dr Whale blinked himself from his stupor and looked at Regina with a blank and unemotional expression.

"Well, Regina, luckily for you there is no internal bleeding. Your bruising is nasty, so I would suggest you rest for a few days. No more horse-riding or exertion for the rest of the week. Alright?" he stated as he picked up a clipboard from the bottom of the bed and began filling out a discharge form.

"Yes" she stated, her voice almost returning to normal, as she cleared her throat and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes.

"Would you like me to prescribe you some pain killers to help to ease your discomfort?"

"No" she returned immediately, pushing herself off the bed and standing on the ground. She felt dizzy and unsteady on her feet, but she inhaled deeply and stood tall before the doctor, who handed her the clipboard. "Thank you" she added, signing the name shakily upon the form and handing it back to him.

"Fine" he returned. "Any issues, come back, or call me. Alright?"

"Yes" she said, as he took a few steps ahead of her and opened the door for her to walk out. She thanked him once more and walked through the waiting area and towards Robin, who was sitting still in his seat with his hands clasped in his lap, staring out of a window to his left.

Regina grabbed the sides of her jacket and drew it across her body, crossing her arms across her chest as she approached Robin. The familiar sound of her heels upon the ground drew his attention from the window and towards her, and he offered her a small smile as he rose from his seat and walked towards her. Regina froze as he approached her, his kind eyes staring down upon her expectantly.

"Well" he began, looking at her with interest. "Is everything okay?" he asked, his kind and relaxed expression dropping slightly at something he noticed upon her face. She looked paler than she had done earlier, and there was some slightly smudged make-up beneath her eyes. Robin frowned slightly and Regina felt herself panic as a look of concern defined Robin's features. "Regina, what is it?" he asked, taking another step towards her and placing his hands upon her waist reassuringly. Regina exhaled and looked up at him with a nervous expression, meeting his gaze directly and crossing her arms tighter across her chest.

"There's something I should tell you" she admitted, watching as Robin nodded once and looked at her with a kind and attentive look, waiting patiently for her to continue. Regina blinked once but maintained their gaze, before swallowing hard and continuing to speak. "I lied earlier when I said I was fine. I wasn't. My stomach was really sore and Dr Whale gave me some painkillers, which are really taking the edge off" she stated. Robin exhaled a sigh of relief at her confession, glad that she finally admitted that she had been in pain before. Though he could tell that something else was troubling her, which he suspected was her fears relating to Zelena's threats. Hopefully she would open up to him about that too.

"I suspected as much" he stated in a low and gentle tone. "You didn't need to hide it, Regina" he continued kindly "You can tell me anything, you know that." Regina nodded silently in response.

"Yeah, I know" she stated, her voice lower and quieter than she had intended. Robin gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Let's get you home, shall we?" he stated, stepping towards her and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah" she replied, leaning into his touch once more, as he drew his arm around her and led her from the hospital. Regina leaned into Robin as they walked, her head resting upon his upper chest, as her left arm drifted protectively across her abdomen.

Robin and Regina were so caught up in their own thoughts they failed to notice Zelena watching them from the roof of the hospital, smiling to herself in satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HI everyone. Thank you for continuing to support the story, it means a great deal. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. As always, if there are any issues/suggestions/comments, please review or message me. And please feel free to be as brutally honest as you wish, as I hope I am able to do the characters and the show itself justice (if that's even possible!). So please, be as critical as you feel appropriate, hopefully it will help me to improve. If there are any issues in terms of the characterisation, storyline etc, please let me know :)

Thank you,

\- HQ21

Zelena continued to smile as she watched Regina remove herself from Robin, wrap her arms across her chest, and ease herself into the passenger seat of her car. Before Robin even placed the key in the ignition Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, reappearing in the back room of Mr Gold's shop.

Mr Gold heard the apparition of his accomplice as he was locking his door for the night. His hand lingered over the door handle for a moment, before checking to ensure that it was locked, and then making his way slowly towards the back room, where Zelena was eagerly waiting. Gold sighed lightly to himself at the impish look on her face. Her bright eyes, manic smile, smug disposition. He was almost concerned over whether he should ask her how her confrontation with her sister had gone. But before he had a chance to voice this Zelena was standing before him, staring at him with a brazen look of defiance, as she described the events of the past hour, her eyes alight as she spoke. Gold felt his jaw clench at the look of exhilaration which spread across Zelena's features as she described the look on Regina's face as she saw her sister in the clearing. It was only when Zelena mocked her younger sister for protecting Roland, making light of the injury she sustained as a result, that Gold found himself unable to contain himself. His eyes were ablaze and body tense and stiff, as he took a couple steps towards her and stared at her in anger and disbelief, an unexpected look which startled her back into reality.

"You attacked Regina?" he asked incredulously as he stood before her. Zelena narrowed her eyes in confusion and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"No. I moved to attack Robin's brat" she returned, her voice calmer than it had been, having lost its arrogant edge. But confusion was etched in her tone. "She got in the way."

"Of course she got in the way, Zelena!" Gold roared, his face reddening as his ire grew. Zelena found herself exhaling a small laugh of confusion as she watched him. "You attacked the child of the man she loves. A child who, it is very clear, Regina has formed quite an attachment to" he explained, annoyance heavy in his tone. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"Why are we even having this discussion?" Zelena asked, the unnerving smile playing on her lips once more as she suppressed a laugh of disbelief. "In around six months I will be wiping her from this world and all others. So what is it about a simple fire ball that angers you so much?" she asked. Gold sighed and took a step back, turning his face completely away from Zelena, who he currently found to be infuriating.

"Because, deary" he began, sarcasm heavy in his voice as he turned back towards her. "When you kill Regina she will no longer be pregnant. The child she is carrying, the child whose power we will utilise, whose existence we are counting on, will no longer be safe inside its mother" he stated, watching as Zelena's eyes adopted a cold look and her features tightened. "Killing Regina kills the child" Gold continued, gesturing with his free hand as he spoke, his other gripping his cane with such force he could feel the wood digging deep into his palm. "Which would be counterproductive, as I'm sure you agree" he stated, staring up at her with a condescending look.

"I barely touched her" Zelena muttered, sighing and turning to the right.

"You should not have touched her at all!" Gold yelled, startling Zelena into turning back towards him. "What you did compromised her pregnancy and increased the chances of the others discovering it, which is precisely what we do not wish to happen. You could have caused her to lose the child or even her life" he stated, incredulous at Zelena's apparent unawareness of the potentially devastating consequences of her actions to their plan. Perhaps he had underestimated the witch's ability to utilise her hatred of her sister. As he stared at the woman before him, who had burning eyes and a hateful disposition, he realised that perhaps her hatred and need for vengeance was consuming her. He sighed as he considered this, remembering similar issues with her sister many decades ago. He helped her utilise her anger and need for revenge, he could do the same with Zelena. "Until this child is born Regina must not be harmed" he said simply, his tone low and commanding. "Do you understand?" he asked, looking up at Zelena, who was staring down at him defiantly. "I said do you-"

"Yes!" she yelled, her eyes ablaze as she leaned forward and glared at him, so close that he could feel her breath upon his cheek. Zelena sighed, crossed her arms and leaned back, staring at Gold once more with a look of resignation and mild annoyance. "So what happens now?" she asked, her voice lower and her tone more controlled.

"Now, deary, we continue with what we have already set into motion" he stated, adjusting his standing position and watching her carefully as he spoke. "Now that you have issued your threat against those closest to Regina, we will ensure that she is isolated, that she removed herself from them" he stated, gesturing with his hand once more as he spoke.

"How?" she asked simply, uttering the word in a casual manner which annoyed Gold further.

"I believe that we already have" he stated, smirking slightly as he spoke. "Regina's knowledge of your escape and the very real threat you pose to the people that she cares for, including the young son of the man she loves, will do our work for us" he stated, a smile of satisfaction appearing on his lips for a moment. "Regina is not naive, nor is she reckless. She knows that you pose a danger to the people that she cares about, and she will not risk their lives" he stated, walking past her and towards the other side of the room, speaking as he did so. "And now she is aware that she is pregnant, she will be even more wary and cautious when it comes to such matters" he stated, turning and leaning against the desk to face Zelena, who was watching him with a satisfied expression. "We have very little to do to isolate your sister, deary" he stated, placing both hands over the top of his cane, which rested in the centre of the ground before him. "Because after today's events, she will do that all by herself" he continued, watching as the trademark smile spread across Zelena's lips, as she turned from Gold as stared out of the window before her, her eyes focused upon the darkening sky.

Robin turned on the headlights of Regina's car as he drove her back to her mansion, the current car journey remaining as silent as the last. Although his attention was on the road, Robin cast occasion glimpses towards Regina, which she did not appear to notice. She was sat quite still, her jacket drawn across her, her hands clasped. She was staring out of the windscreen with an unreadable expression, her eyes wide and bright. She seemed almost absent, as though in a trance of some kind, although he felt quite certain that she was simply deep in thought. And as much as he wanted to, as much as his mind and body were trying to force him to, he dare not disturb her. She had been through quite an ordeal, and was processing what had happened. Distracting her from that, or drawing her attention elsewhere whilst she was dealing with what had happened, would harm her more than it would help her, regardless of his methods or intentions. It was only when he pulled into Regina's driveway that his lover's countenance changed, as her attention was drawn to a familiar yellow bug parked in front of her house.

"Henry" Regina stated simply, her voice low and almost a whisper.

Robin turned briefly towards Regina before casting his attention back to the already parked car in the driveway and the white light emanating from the lamps in Regina's living room. Robin pulled the car into a space on the other side of the driveway, and watched as Regina swallowed hard and tensed slightly. Before Robin could react or utter a single word Regina un-clicked her seatbelt and opened her car door confidently, shutting it firmly behind her before walking straight towards the front door. To the outsider she appeared confident and decisive in her movements, but her heart was racing and her her emotions fractured. By the time she had removed her keys from her bag Robin was by her side once more, his footsteps just inches behind her own as she entered the dimly lit foyer, where strobes of the little remaining natural sunlight danced upon the tiled floor.

"Mom!" came a familiar voice from the living room, causing Regina to turn on the spot. For a moment her blank and impassive face bore the look of relief and contentment, and a small smile spread across her lips as she embraced her son, who had ran towards her before hugging her with care. Regina held Henry close to her and lowered her head towards him, planting a gentle kiss upon his forehead, before running her hand through his hair and holding him close once more. She found herself feeling calmer than she had done in the past two hours, but it was only temporary. A dull aching in her stomach reminded her of the events of the day, and she found her heart and her mind paralysed by fear once more. Henry felt Regina's body tense notably at this point, causing him to lean back slightly and call to her once more, his voice low and gentle. "Mom?" he asked. Regina drew her hand back through his hair and towards his face, her fingertips tracing his jawline before resting beneath his chin, as she offered him a placating expression, which did not appear to satisfy him. Before either of them could utter a word, the sound of fast-approaching heels from the kitchen caused Regina to look up.

"Regina" came the voice of Emma swan, who slowed her pace as she made her way through the foyer and towards them. Regina watched Emma for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly in confusion at the odd tone she was using. The Saviour's voice was apprehensive, almost apologetic. "I'm sorry, Henry was worried about you and he wanted to be here when you came home" she explained.

"No, I… I understand" Regina stated, the sound of her voice sounding strange to her after her previous silence. "That's fine" she smiled lightly, casting her eyes back down to her son, who wrapped his arms around her once more. Emma relaxed slightly at this, watching as Regina returned Henry's hug. However, a moment later, her face became contorted with pain, which she clearly tried to hide, banishing all traces of it from her features.

"Hey, kid, not so tight" Emma stated, causing Henry to remove his hands slowly from around Regina's waist and take a step back.

"Oh, right, sorry" he stated, looking from Regina's face to her abdomen, then back up towards her. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, nervousness re-entering his tone as he gazed once more at her stomach. Regina drew her jacket across her and crouched down slightly.

"No, Henry, of course not" she said quietly, smiling at him as she spoke. He returned her smile with a weak one of his own, clearly unconvinced that his mother was alright. Regina detected his concern and lowered her eyes to the ground, inhaling deeply before meeting his gaze once more. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy. "Henry, could you go into the living room with Robin for a moment? I need to speak with Emma."

"Sure" he said suspiciously, walking slowly past Regina and towards an equally-confused looking Robin, who accepted his cue and followed the teen into the room. Regina watched them as they walked together, her eyes not leaving the doorway until the shadows of their silhouettes had completely disappeared. Emma watched Regina with a look of confusion and concern. Something wasn't right. She watched carefully as Regina turned slowly towards her.

"Could I speak with you in the kitchen for a minute?" she asked in a low, quiet tone.

"Yeah. Sure" Emma replied, her face adopting the same look of confusion that Henry's had just moments before. Regina nodded and walked past Emma, leading her into the kitchen. Regina paused for a moment by the doorway as Emma walked past her and headed into the centre of the room, as Regina closed the door firmly behind her and made her way towards the Saviour.

"Did your parents find anything at the hospital?" she asked as she walked.

"Not much" Emma confessed with a sigh, before placing her hands on her hips. "They found the nurse who was on duty downstairs in the psych ward unconscious on the floor, and the door to Zelena's room was locked from the outside" she explained, as Regina came to a stop before her, standing across from her at the breakfast bar. "We don't know how she managed to get out, or how she got her magic back."

"She faked her death before in the jail cell" Regina stated, placing her hands down upon the cool marble surface of the breakfast bar to steady herself. "Perhaps she did the same thing this time" she continued, looking towards Emma. "But whatever it is that happened we have to find out" she declared. "Did you find anything useful on the CCTV tapes?"

"No" Emma returned quietly, shaking her head as she spoke. "No, they were already gone when we got there."

"Hmm" Regina stated, raising her eyebrow as she spoke, before pressing her lips together and casting her eyes down to her hands, which were trembling upon the counter. Emma's own eyes drifted towards Regina, who seemed nervous and unsteady. As she took in Regina's body language and demeanour, she began to doubt whether this was solely due to her injuries.

"Regina, are you okay?" she asked, her arms relaxing slightly as she spoke, taking a small step towards the Mayor, who looked up at her with a confident and impassive expression.

"I know that we have" Regina began pausing for a moment as she searched for the right word. "A history" she stated, looking up towards Emma and meering her gaze directly as she spoke." "And I know that, recently, we've been able to work past a lot of the things that once divided us, and we've become more united than either of us ever thought possible" she continued, watching as Emma nodded in agreement, before waiting patiently for her to continue. "And despite all of our differences" Regina stated, interrupting Emma and continuing to speak to to prevent her from proceeding with her questioning. "Despite all the things we've argued about and the things we fought over, there has always been one thing that has united us." Regina stated, watching as Emma listened attentively to her words.

"Henry" Emma said simply. Regina nodded slightly in assent.

"We both love him and we are both willing to do anything to keep him safe" Regina stated, her arms still crossed across her chest as she spoke, her bright eyes meeting Emma's with a look of conviction. "Which is why I am asking you to take him home with you."

"What?" Emma asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she walked across the room and stopped at the other side of the breakfast bar. "This is about Zelena's threat, isn't it?"

"Obviously" Regina said, her voice low and deep, and devoid of emotion. "She threatened the lives of those I hold dear, and no one is dearer to me than Henry" she stated, raising her eyes to meet Emma's. "You and I both know the lengths she is willing to go to to exact her revenge. You yourself have lived through the consequences of one woman who was hell-bent on vengeance" she stated, watching as Emma's lips parted slightly so she could speak. "I will not let Henry become another casualty of that war" she stated.

"Regina" Emma began, the gentle and placating tone of her voice worrying Regina slightly. "Neither of us are going to let anything happen to Henry."

"No, we're not" she agreed. "Which is precisely why you have to take him now. Tonight" she stated, staring at Emma as she spoke. "He will be protected by you, Hook, David and Mary Margaret. He will be safer with you than he will with me" she continued, her voice remaining even as she spoke. "Everyone will."

"Regina, we can figure this out. Let's just talk this over and consider our options, okay?" Emma began, hey eyes wide and emotive as she leaned across the counter towards Regina, who felt warm and shaky once more. She was tired and in pain and she was afraid, and she did not have time to argue with Emma over this. Henry needed to be surrounded by people who could protect him, and whilst she was counted amongst those individuals, she was also the person whose proximity to him was placing him in the greatest danger. Every moment he remained in her house was another second closer he was to becoming her sister's next victim.

"She attacked Roland, Emma. Roland" Regina stated, her voice rising with agitation when she repeated the young boy's name, the memory of his small body before those beams of destructive light haunting her memory. "Do you really think she won't go after Henry too?" Regina watched as Emma blinked a couple of times at this, sighing and bowing her head slightly as her hands delved deep into her pockets, before she looked back up to return Regina's gaze.

"I think" Emma began, glancing at the ground for a moment and then facing Regina with confidence. "That this is what she wants" Emma continued simply, watching as Regina's dark eyes met her own. "She wants us separated, she wants us scared. She wants us to be divided because if we are divided we are weaker." She stated, staring hard at Regina with an imploring gaze. "But ultimately, I think she wants to hurt you" Emma continued, watching as Regina's eyes flickered back towards her own. "And separating you from Henry, forcing you to live so close to him but be unable to be near him, is the most effective way to do that."

"You can't guarantee that's what she's doing" Regina stated, her eyes shining as she shook her head as she spoke. "It's not something either one of us are willing to bet Henry's life on."

"Of course it's not" Emma returned confidently, in a manner which reassured Regina, who knew that Emma was coming round. "And that's why I'm going to take him with me tonight" she continued, her voice softening slightly as she faced Regina who, for the first time that evening, appeared to be calm and relieved. Regina pursed her lips together and nodded a few times, inhaling deeply as Emma walked around the breakfast bar towards her. Regina lifted her face and found herself standing mere inches from the Saviour. "We're gonna figure this out Regina. Whatever it is she's planning, whatever it is she's after, we're gonna find out and we're gonna stop her" she stated confidently, her voice and her expression kind and reassuring. "And none of us are gonna let anything happen to Henry" she stated confidently.

"I know" Regina returned, inhaling deeply after she spoke. "I know" she repeated, her tone lower and more subdued. "But he isn't going to understand" she stated, her eyes becoming tearful as she shook her head.

"He understands that you love him and you want to protect him" Emma assured her, leaning towards her as she spoke.

"He's going to feel like I'm sending him away, like I'm treating him like a child" she replied, her mind casting her back to her own feelings of rejection from her own mother.

"He'll be upset, he'll fight it, sure. You raised a feisty kid, Regina" Emma began, watching as a small smile appeared on Regina's lips as she spoke. "But he'll understand why you're doing it, and he'll know that you are acting out of love, not rejection. But the main thing he will know, the thing that's gonna keep him going" Emma began, watching as Regina looked up towards her once more. "Is that this is only temporary" she stated gently. "We will stop Zelena and this will all end, once and for all" Emma stated, her words echoing Henry's, causing Regina to suppress a small smile. "Because we are not gonna stop until we do." Regina nodded a few times in agreement, before inhaling deeply and steeling herself for the conversation she was about to have with her son.

"Let's go" Regina stated, placing one hand on her hip and using the other to brush some hair from her face as she led the way out of the kitchen and towards the living room. Regina could hear the sound of Emma's boots upon the ground a few paces behind her as she made her way to the living room, the presence of Henry's other mother providing Regina with more reassurance and comfort than she was aware it was able to. And yet, she still felt her chest tighten and her heart clench as she pushed the door gently open and stepped into the room.

As Regina and Emma entered the living room, Robin and Henry were sitting on the couch closest to the fire place, deep in conversation. At the sound of entrants to the room, they both turned attentively towards the doorway, and watched as Regina and Emma entered. Something on Regina's face must have given her son cause for concern, as he leapt from the couch and took a few tentative steps towards her, pausing as his feet met the Persian rug upon the ground. Regina gave him a reassuring smile and walked across the room towards him, placing her hand upon his cheek and looking down upon him with wide, dark eyes.

"Henry" she began, her voice sounding stronger than she felt. "You're going to stay with Emma and the Charmings for a while" she declared, her voice gentle but commanding. She noticed Robin stand from his position on the couch, as Henry looked up at her with a confused expression.

"But, mom, I..." he began, looking from Regina to Emma. "I want to stay with you" he continued, his voice low and heavy with concern. He looked back towards Emma with an apologetic expression, which was placated a moment later as Emma stepped forward and stood beside Regina.

"I know, dear" Regina stated, a small, sympathetic smile forming on her lips. "But after everything that has happened today, I think it is best if you stay with Emma and the Charmings for a while."

"But what about you?" he asked, watching as a confused expression spread across Regina's face.

"Me?" she asked. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Zelena is after you, mom, and she hurt you" he stated, lowering his gaze back to her abdomen, which Regina covered once more with her jacket, before looking back up at her face. "I don't want you to be by yourself. I want to be with you" he explained. Regina's eyes softened and her shoulders fell slightly.

"Henry" she stated, crouching down slightly so that they were facing each other directly. "You're half right. Zelena is after me" she began, the use of her son's informal speech sounding odd coming from her lips. "But she is trying to hurt me by hurting the people I love" she stated, her voice low and sincere. "And Henry I love you so much" she stated, her eyes welling up with tears as she smiled at him. "Which being around me right now is dangerous for you" she explained, watching as Henry looked at her with a solemn expression. "And that's why you are going to stay with Emma."

"Can't we all stay together?" Henry asked, his voice almost pleading. "We'll be safe if we're all together."

"No, Henry, we won't" Regina stated gently, shaking her head as she spoke. She remembered the look in Zelena's eyes, the threats she made. She also thought about her baby, who needed to be kept a secret in order to remain safe. "There are too many lives at stake, sweetheart. Too many people in danger" she stated, watching as Henry's shoulders fell slightly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Please, Henry" she stated, clenching her jaw to stop herself from crying. She watched as her son slowly began to realise that this was not something he was going to be able to change her mind over. Slowly, he nodded.

"Okay" he said in a low, weak tone. "But I'm coming back, mom. We will stop her" he stated confidently, his words and tone echoing Emma's.

"I know" Regina lied, offering him a weak smile as she pushed herself into a standing position. Before she was completely upright she felt Henry's arms around her once more. She held him to her tightly, one hand on his upper back and the other in his hair, as he clung to her. Emma watched as Regina's eyes filled with tears and she looked as if she were about to break.

"Hey, kid, do you wanna go get your stuff? I need to talk to your mom, okay?" she said kindly, placing one hand on his shoulder. A few moments later Henry removed his arms from Regina's waist and walked silently up the stairs, each footstep echoing throughout the house. Regina inhaled and brushed a few tears away, as Robin walked from the couch and to her side, placing his hand on her lower back and standing right beside her.

"He's right, Regina" Emma stated, causing Regina to look up to her expectantly. "We will stop her" she stated with certainly.

"I must admit, your son is very rarely wrong about such matters" stated Robin, his hand rubbing Regina's lower back soothingly. She did not respond immediately, but simply inhaled deeply and regained her composure.

"We need to find out where she is" Regina stated after a few moments, her voice stable but slightly shaky. "She must still be in Storybrooke, but I'm not sure I even know where to start."

"We'll figure it out" Emma assured her. "We'll go back to the hospital tomorrow and see if there's anything we've missed. Some of us'll search the woods, the rest the town, and we'll also pay a visit to Mr Gold" she stated. Regina nodded in assent. Before she could respond verbally, Henry reappeared in the doorway, a single green backpack over his right shoulder.

"That's all you're taking?" Regina asked, her confused tone met with a confident gaze from her son.

"I told you, mom" he began, walking into the room and looking up at her with certainty. "I'm coming back." Regina ran her hand through his hair and smiled at him, planting a final kiss upon his head before removing her hand from him and allowing it to fall by her side.

"Be good for your mother" she stated, causing Henry to smile at the familiar tone.

"Always am" he replied, smiling at her as he turned on the spot and walked from the living room and into the foyer. Emma smiled in response and turned to Regina once more.

"He's gonna be okay Regina" Emma assured her, offering her a small smile as she nodded in understanding. "I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Of course" Regina returned, her confident tone returning to her, much to Emma's relief.

"Goodnight" Emma stated, which was returned by both Robin and Regina. The lovers stayed silent until the door closed shut behind Emma and Henry, and the sound of the car leaving the driveway announced their departure. Once the sound of the car could no longer be heard, Regina turned towards Robin and looked towards him with an unreadable expression.

"Robin, could we sit down?" she asked, her words causing Robin to turn from the window and towards her. "We need to talk."

"Of course" he returned gently, walking with her back towards the couch that he and Henry had just been sitting on. He waited for Regina to sit first, before joining her, and turning towards her expectantly. He had predicted that Regina would send Henry to Emma's for the time being, and he knew how difficult it would be for her to not be able to be so close to her son. But there was something else that was concerning her too. Ever since they'd left the hospital he had sensed a change. She seemed nervous, frightened. And ever since she'd got out of the examination room she'd been unable to meet his gaze. As they sat beside each other on the couch, he felt the need to address this issue and to assist her rise within him, causing him to speak just as she did.

"Robin, I-" she began, looking towards him as she spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked, cutting her question off completely. He watched as an uncertain look passed across her features, and disbelief clouded her eyes. After everything that had happened that day, why would he ask such a question. "Forgive me" he stated gently. "That sounded far less ridiculous in my head" he added, watching as Regina's expression did not change. "What I meant was… what I mean" he corrected himself, watching as Regina turned her head to the side slightly and watched him with a quizzical expression. "Is there something else?" he asked simply, his voice kind and gentle, his eyes warm and attentive. "Is there something which you wish to discuss with me?" he asked simply, watching Regina carefully for a reaction.

The words echoed in Regina's mind for a moment, and she felt panic sweep across her entire body, causing her to feel as if her skin were on fire and her heart were about to tear through her chest. Did he know? No, of course not. How could he? As she looked at him, taking in the kindness of his voice and the loving look he was admiring her with, she almost told him. She had been thinking about telling him for the majority of the car journey. Although she was scared of discussing her pregnancy, concerned of what he would think about it, especially in light of Zelena's own condition, she found herself constantly reminding herself that he had a right to know. This was his baby too. She internally reprimanded herself for fearing his reaction. He was a good man and he was incredibly loyal and loving, and she did not doubt that he would support her and their child. But would he be happy? Was it something he would want? As Regina looked up towards him, she found the answers to both of those questions staring right at her, through the love in his eyes. But the knowledge of her pregnancy would make him vulnerable, wouldn't it?. He would be in danger, even more than he was in currently. Or was she just trying to find a reason not to tell him because she was afraid? Afraid of being pregnant, having a child under these circumstances, bringing a life into the dangers associated with her life, dangers she had created? And as she looked at him through the dimly lit room she felt her heart breaking, as she became consumed by fear and guilt to such a degree that it almost choked her. She was so, so scared.

"Yes" she said simply, clasping her hands in her lap and looking at him with a look of faux confidence.

"It's okay, Regina" he stated kindly, placing his hand upon her own ones in an attempt to reassure her. "What is it?" he asked gently. She watched him for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest, before inhaling deeply and preparing herself to speak, afraid that if she didn't say it now she never would, and all would be lost.

"Robin, we can't do this" she said in a low, solemn tone. Robin looked at her with a confused expression and waited patiently for her to continue, his hand never leaving hers or losing its grip. "Zelena is going to come after the people I love. The longer you're around me, the more danger you are in" she stated simply, her eyes falling from his but resting upon his face. "You and Henry and Roland" she stated, her eyes wide and tearful as she spoke. "You are the people who matter to me the most, and that's why you're the ones who must not be around me right now."

"Regina" Robin began, waiting for a moment to allow Regina to collect herself. "I understand why you sent Henry to Emma's, I know that you wish to keep him safe, and you believe that his being here would be detrimental to that" he continued. "But Regina I cannot leave you."

"Your son almost died today" Regina said simply, her voice heavy with emotion. "Roland could have been killed by Zelena. She tried it once, she could easily try it again" she stated, watching as Robin stared at her with a conflicted look. "Robin please, you have to go."

"Regina, if she wanted to kill the people you love to punish you then she would not spare them because you were apart" Robin stated gently, his hand squeezing hers reassuringly. Regina watched Robin for a moment before meeting his gaze with her own.

"She wants me to suffer" she said simply. "She wants to get her revenge, and see me suffer. She sees me as this privileged, spoiled, celebrated young woman who grew up with the mother who abandoned her and married into a kingdom that could have been hers" Regina continued, watching as Robin stared at her attentively. "She doesn't think I could possibly know what it feels like to be completely alone. Surrounded by things that could so easily be mine, that would make me happy, but be just out of reach. Blocked by a person who does not deserve them" she explained, watching as Robin listened carefully to her words. "Threatening the people I love is essentially an invitation to an agreement" she stated, squeezing her hands tightly together in her lap. "If I remove myself from the people I care about then they will be safe, because Zelena is inflicting the same kind of pain on me as she feels I am responsible for inflicting on her" she stated, watching as Robin looked up at her with an unconvinced expression. "That's what she wants. That's what the price is for your safety" Regina stated, staring him in the eyes once more. "And it's a price I am willing to pay."

"You cannot be certain that that is what she intends" Robin gently countered.

"And you can't be prepared to bet your son's life that it's not" Regina returned, watching as Robin inhaled deeply and continued to watch her with gentle eyes, which were filled with sadness. "Separating us is her punishment for me, and her condition for allowing you to all to live" she explained. "We've been apart before, Robin. And no matter how long it's for, or what she is trying to do, she will never change what we had, and what we feel for one another. She can never take that from us" she stated. "But right now we have to do what all parents are duty bound to do" she stated, staring confidently at Robin. "We must protect our children" she stated, sadness filling her heart at Robin's ignorance to the existence of one of them. "Robin, please" she stated, her voice sad but confident. "Go and be with your son". Robin watched her for a moment, their eyes meeting across the dim room, before he leaned forward and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, which she returned, the tears which she had been holding in now running down her cheeks.

"Regina" he whispered against her face as he held her head in his hands. He could hear her recovering her breathing as she listened to him. "Being with you has reminded me just how much it is possible for us to achieve, to overcome" he stated, watching as Regina smiled slightly at his words. "And we will overcome this, Regina. We will defeat Zelena, and we will protect our children." Regina's resolve faltered and she released a shaking breath amongst several sobs, before quickly clearing her throat and attempting to composure herself. She felt Robin press his head to hers and hold her to him comfortingly, her whole body tingling with warmth and love. "I will come back, Regina. I will stop this witch and I will return to you" he promised, holding her tightly to him.

"I know" Regina returned, running her hand up his back and holding him close to her, before removing herself from him and leaning back slightly. "But right now, the only way for you to protect your son is to go" she implored him, watching as he stared at her with sad eyes and a pained expression.

"This will end, Regina, I promise you" he stated, his voice confident and assured. "I will stop her and I will be back." Regina nodded, and they kissed passionately once more, their arms clinging desperately to each other as they embraced, before the kiss ended and Robin stood, walking through the living room and foyer and out of the building, knowing his lingering presence would torture her.

As Regina heard his footsteps crunching in the gravel and head towards the road, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and allowed herself to lay across the sofa, drawing her legs close as she cried into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple of days the team investigated Zelena's escape from hospital and her attack on Regina. The town was searched, the woods were explored, and the citizens informed and re-assured by David and Snow, who vowed to protect them and stop Zelena, whatever her plan may be. As panic spread throughout Stroybrooke the search for Zelena intensified, but remained fruitless. Two full days had passed since her escape from hospital, and her current location or ultimate endgame remained unknown. Despite this, the team were far from deterred. Her escape, attack and subsequent threats to Regina, as well as the very real threat she posed to the townspeople, were all factors driving the search and investigation, would would continue until the Wicked Witch was found and stopped. Robin and his Merry Men continued to search the forest, Emma and Hook scoured the town and David and Snow worked closely with Belle on possible magical methods which could assist them in their search.

"We can look into a locator spell for her, but it's going to be difficult" Belle stated, flicking through the yellowing pages of an old textbook. "They're very complicated, and I'm not sure I've even got all the ingredients we'd need."

"It's okay" Snow reassured her, her voice tired and weary from the past couple of days. "I think, for now, we should focus on creating a protection spell for the people of the town" she stated, watching as Belle nodded in agreement. "Even though finding Zelena is paramount, we need to make sure that the people of this town are safe."

"Agreed" responded David, who looked from Snow to Belle. "Is this something you can do?"

"I'll look into it, there are some other books I believe could help" Belle stated, casting her glance towards a shelf a few rows to her right. "But really, I mean..." she began, cutting herself off as she spoke, uncertain of how to phrase her words. "Isn't this something that Regina would be better able to help you with?" David and Snow looked at her with a calm expression.

"It is" Snow replied, her features relaxed but tired, as she punctuated her words with a small, melancholy sigh. "But Regina's been through a lot, she needed some time to herself. And at the moment she's worried about being around us. She thinks she's putting us in danger."

"I understand" Belle responded, her voice low and compassionate. "But is… is there any way she could help us?"

"She will insist on it" David stated confidently. "It's something we're planning on discussing tonight." Belle nodded in response, watching as David walked behind Snow and placed his arm gently across her back. "Have you spoken to her about it?"

"Not yet" Snow returned, looking up at David with a slightly apologetic expression.

"Snow-" he said gently.

"I know, I know" she began, running her hand down his chest as she spoke, before placing her hand in her jacket pocket. "I'll call her now."

Regina had spent the past two days in her home, a place she felt now represented both her sanctuary and her prison. As she leaned against the edge of her couch, the evening light streaming through the window to announce the near-ending of the second day, she found herself reminded of how she felt after the first curse was broken. The house was a place of safety from the threats of the townspeople, and their understandable anger and desire for vengeance. But now it represented something quite different. Not her protection from them, but their protection from her.

Over the past couple of days she had received a couple of calls from Robin and Henry, as well as several texts from her son. These communications had provided her with both comfort and fear, but she was grateful that no one had come to her door and tried to coax her outside. She was grateful that they appeared to understand her logic behind secluding herself from them, and she was relieved that she had been granted a couple of days to figure things out and decide how best to proceed.

Regina had spent a significant period of time considering the situation with Zelena, and trying to figure out how she would be able to locate and stop her. Through her own knowledge, as well as some research using the ancient magical texts in her possession, she found herself facing a myriad of possible options, but each with a high price and risk. The risks would not have concerned her before, and she would have willingly risked her safety, well-being or even her life in order to attempt a potion or spell that would stop Zelena. But each time she found a new possibility, something else that she could use, she found herself feeling warm and light-headed with fear over what the effect could be upon her unborn child.

Regina's pregnancy had been the issue at the forefront of her mind over the past couple of days. She had found herself sitting in her quiet, secluded mansion thinking about her pregnancy, the baby, and the associated implications for significant periods of time which felt almost endless. She would curl up on the couch or sit at her dining room table with her books spread before her, and she would consider the existence of this impossible child, the threats to it's life and the fears she had about her own influence over its life. She would glance up at the clock and find herself astounded that what she felt had been a short thought process had actually lasted for several hours. Her phone buzzed lightly beside her to indicate another text message from Henry, the tea beside her had become cold and ill-tasting, and the mid-afternoon sun had vanished, her shadow dancing upon the table from the artificial lamp behind her. It was like this that Regina had spent the majority of the past couple of days. She had barely eaten or slept, and she moved silently around the rooms of her home, as if hoping a different room would provide a new answer. It did not.

As Regina sat on the couch at the end of the second day, she found her thoughts regarding her pregnancy battling for attention in her mind. The culmination of her confusion, fear and consideration of possible actions which she had been thinking about endlessly over the past couple of days all reached the forefront of her mind, and she came to her decision. Out of all the thoughts she had been dealing with regarding her pregnancy, she found herself feeling frightened and completely alone, but aware of one powerful and unquestionable face which gave her strength and empowerment: she loved her child, and she would do anything to protect it. From that thought came her own fears regarding her ability to do so. She questioned whether she could keep her child safe from Zelena, who she was certain would have a keen interest in the baby should she discover it's existence. The other issue she considered after her fears regarding Zelena's affect on her child was her own. Regina found herself questioning and re-questioning the affect she would have on her baby. She found herself wondering how a child could grow and develop within her, someone whose heart was dark and whose thoughts had once been so evil. Would her body and mind nurture and protect her baby, or would they punish and condemn her child more than Zelena ever could? The only thing Regina could be certain of was that she was determined to keep her baby safe, and that she was willing to do anything she could to protect it. Not only from Zelena, but from herself.

It was as these thoughts ran through her mind and tormented her that she found herself, yet again, wishing that Robin would be by her side. He would know exactly what to do, what to say, what to suggest. But she had come to realise very quickly that the best chance her baby had at survival, at escaping Zelena's wrath, was to be concealed. She had to keep her baby's existence a secret from everyone in order to protect the child and the other people she cared about greatly. She would not allow her child to be used as a weapon in this vengeance-based war, a battle between two people which had spread further and deeper than she could have possibly imagined. It was at this point that she found herself thinking of Snow and David, who were expecting Emma when Regina was creating her own curse. Regina swallowed and inhaled, one arm draped across her abdomen and the other against the arm of the couch. Was this how Snow and David had felt? Was this fear and pain the same as that she had inflicted upon them all those years ago? Did she deserve this? Perhaps she did. But one thing that she was absolutely certain of, amidst all the confusion, was that her baby did not. And she was willing to do whatever it takes to protect her child. It was as this plethora of thoughts were racing through her mind that Regina's phone buzzed from beside her on the couch, drawing her attention from her own considerations and towards the glowing light of the device by her side.

Regina reached across and picked up the phone, scanning it briefly and realising that it was Snow herself who was calling her. Regina's finger hovered above the screen for a moment, before answering the call and pressing the phone to her ear.

"Snow" she said, her voice weary but attempting confidence.

"Regina" Snow returned, her voice ore confident and bordering on chirpy, the tone she often used when speaking to someone she knew wasn't alright. Regina found herself smiling slightly at this. She'd been the same since she was a child. "How are you?" Regina inhaled and lowered her head slightly, hoping that it was not going to be one of _those_ conversations. She really wasn't feeling up to a pep talk at the moment, she wanted to be left alone. She needed to be focusing on a way to stop Zelena and protect her child.

"I'm fine" she returned. "How's the search going? Did you find anything?" Regina asked, adjusting her position on the couch as she spoke.

"We've not managed to locate Zelena yet, but we've made some progress" Snow stated, and Regina nodded in understanding. "Could you come to the library this evening? We can talk about it and figure out what to do."

"The library?" Regina asked, confusion clear in her tone.

"Yeah, it… it's got a lot of resources, it's secure-"

"Fine" Regina stated. "What time?"

"Around seven?" Snow asked, as Regina glanced at the clock on the mantle, which revealed it to be just after six.

"Of course" Regina stated, her eyes drifting from the clock and back to her window, which was permitting the entrance of bright strobes of light from the evening sun. "I'll see you at seven" she stated, hanging up the phone and placing it on the arm of the couch. As she moved, she felt some discomfort in her lower back from where she had been sitting in the same position for several hours. She groaned lightly as she rose from the couch and slowly made her way up the stairs, showering quickly, applying her make up and re-dressing, before heading out to her car to meet Snow at the author's library. She sighed as she placed the key in the ignition, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt her body experience a momentary period of calm, relaxation and almost peace. She could smell Robin's scent, which lingered in the driver's seat. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as she turned the key in the ignition and drove out of her driveway.

Regina walked across the street and towards the library, her heels clicking on the stone paving stones as she approached the front door, pushing it open with her hand and walking in. As soon as she reached the library itself she paused for a moment, her eyes widening in surprise and concern as she saw what was before her.

Emma, Henry and Hook were sitting beside each other to the left, with Belle, David and Snow standing in the centre talking over a book the librarian was holding. Neal was sat up in his father's arms, looking around the room with interest, his small body angling towards the door. Regina's limbs felt heavy and her chest tightened slightly as panic gripped her.

"What's going on?" she asked, her gaze fixed upon Snow, who had turned from the book and was walking towards her.

"Regina" she stated, her face calm and impassive as she walked towards her stepmother.

"I thought I was just meeting you" Regina stated in a low, nervous tone, her eyes drifting to the left longingly at Henry, who too was walking towards her, his mouth turned up in a small smile. Before Snow could address Regina's statement Henry was by their side, and he walked up to his mother, wrapping his arms around her. Regina closed her eyes and returned his hug. Although it had only been two days and they had spoken on the phone, she had missed him terribly. She held him tightly to her for a moment before opening her eyes and looking over at Snow. Henry could feel his mother's body tense as she leaned away from him slightly, turning her attention towards Snow White.

"Mom, it's okay" Henry assured her, speaking before Regina had a chance, and causing her eyes to move from Snow's face to Henry's. "We needed to meet to figure out what to do, and talk about what's happened so far." Regina turned towards him and spoke in a kind and understanding tone.

"I understand that, Henry, but-"

"I'm sorry we misled you, Regina" Snow stated, causing Regina to stop speaking, her eyes remaining on her son. "But we really wanted you to be here. And we are safe together. Emma's cast a protection spell over the building which-"

"A protection spell?" Regina asked, turning towards her with interest. She was slightly concerned over how she had been invited over, and the fact that everyone was there. But she had to admit that she understood their intentions, and a meeting between them all would be beneficial. They did need to discuss the matter and, in theory, a meeting of this nature would not need to occur more than once. "She has been practising" Regina stated, a degree of impression clear in her tone. "But whilst it's a powerful and effective spell, it is not strong enough to prevent Zelena from-"

"Regina!" came a small voice from behind Snow, the familiarity of which caused Regina to turn to the right as Snow stepped aside, revealing the overjoyed and smiling face of Roland, who launched himself into Regina's arms. Snow watched as happiness spread across Regina's face for a few moments, and made her way back to Charming and Neal. Henry smiled at the scene before him and also moved away a few paces, allowing his mother some space with Roland, knowing that he would be closely followed by his father.

"Roland, careful!" called Robin, who was wary of Regina's injuries, and had followed close behind his eager son. Regina had returned Roland's hug and complied with lifting him into the air, holding the child close to her as Robin cautiously approached, offering her an apologetic smile. "I apologise, Regina. He's been speaking about you constantly and has been very excited to see you" he stated.

"It's alright" Regina returned nervously, offering Robin a small smile as she adjusted her hold on Roland, who she balanced on her right hip. She felt the small child lean into her neck, wrapping his arms around her as he used to, the familiarity of his position upon her hip filling her with a combination of happiness and melancholy.

"How are you?" he asked gently, the sincerity in his tone causing her guilt at what she was concealing from him to spread throughout her mind and soul.

"I'm fine" she stated, her voice returning to a normal tone as she battled her nervousness. "I just wasn't aware you'd all be here, that's all" she explained.

"I understand your concerns, Regina. Truly" he stated, watching her with sincere eyes and an attentive expression as he spoke. "But Emma has ensured that we are protected here. And the likelihood of Zelena repeating… what happened a couple of days ago so soon-"

"We can't predict her, and we shouldn't try" Regina countered. "You cannot predict evil. That's one of it's greatest strengths" she said, running her hand down Roland's arm. "I think he's asleep" she added, her voice softening slightly.

"It is past his bedtime" Robin conceded, taking a step towards Regina as he spoke. "But after what happened at the clearing I have found it difficult to have him out of my sight. I know I can keep him safe" Robin explained, earning a small smile from Regina, who held the child tighter. "You know, after everything that happened that day, I've only just realised that I never actually thanked you" he stated, watching as Regina looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "For saving Roland's life" he explained.

"That's not necessary" Regina returned gently.

"Of course it is" he replied in a kind tone. He watched as Regina smiled politely at him and adjusted her hold on Roland. Robin noticed that Regina was quite pale and seemed apprehensive. He found himself thinking back to her injury, and wondered whether she was still in some pain, which was being aggravated by holding his sleeping son. "Would you like me to-" he began, raising his arms towards his son. Regina's eyes widened slightly and her lips parted, and she found herself holding Roland closer.

"Oh, no, no I-" she began, watching as Robin immediately lowered her arms. She closed her arms for a moment and inwardly chastised herself. "I'm sorry, I… if you want to take him-"

"No, it's fine. If you are certain that you are happy to hold him" Robin assured her, before indicating towards a spare seat in a row to the right. "Would you care to sit down?" he asked, his eyes drawn to her paleness and signs of tiredness. Regina nodded and began to walk toward the chair, closely followed by Robin.

Regina was feeling conflicted about how she was handling the situation with Robin, but she had missed him and Roland terribly, and how could she refuse the bright face of the smiling child who had run straight towards her? These questions all played heavily upon Regina's mind and conscience as she sat herself in one of the free chairs, carefully adjusting Roland's position so that he was comfortable, whilst attempting to ensure that he remained asleep. Robin sat in the seat beside hers, and after a few moments the other members of the room took up their seats or standing positions in the small, intimate circle, which was headed by Snow and David, who was lowering his sleeping son into the car seat.

Regina sat silently and listened as Snow and David explained what action had been taken and progress made since Zelena's escape and subsequent attack on Regina. He detailed the efforts of Robin and the Merry Men in searching the forest extensively for Zelena. He also explained Emma, Hook and Snow's attempts at searching the town and utilising their magical options. However, he noted that, ultimately, their searches for Zelena had been unsuccessful.

"We don't know where she is or when she will strike next" he stated, his eyes drifting across the crowd. "The people of the town are beginning to panic. They're afraid, and understandably so."

"But we have lots of options" Snow explained, picking up a couple of text books from the table, which Regina glanced upon briefly, having examined copies of those particular volumes herself in her own home. "There are spells we can cast to protect individuals and the town itself. We can also create locator spells and binding spells. But obviously, these types of magic are complex, They require expertise and ingredients which aren't easily accessible. They require skill" she stated, her eyes drifting over to Regina. "We also need to prioritise. We need to use magic to figure out a way to protect the people of this town before casting a locator spell. Finding Zelena is useless unless we know, if not how to stop her, then how to prevent her from hurting any of us."

"What about the child?" asked Robin, the suddenness of his voice startling Regina, who turned her head towards him with interest. "Zelena is carrying my child. And I hope that we all understand that, regardless of what she has done or plans to do, that child is innocent."

"No one is going to harm that child, Robin" Snow assured him. "It's why we've been researching binding potions and spells. We'll stop her from using her magic to harm people, we won't hurt her. And we certainly are not going to harm the child." Robin nodded in understanding, and Regina's heart ached. She hadn't considered how difficult this must be for him, knowing that the woman who threatened the town was carrying his child. He must feel so powerless, so helpless. As Regina turned from Robin and back towards Snow and Charming, she considered how this was simply another one of the countless reasons why she could not tell him of her own pregnancy. It would be too much for him to bear. Regina was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of her name being called from across the room.

"Regina, what do you think?" David asked. "In terms of magical options, what would you suggest?" Regina tilted her head to the side slightly and exhaled, adjusting Roland slightly as she looked up towards him.

"I agree with Snow" she began. "Finding Zelena will be useless without ensuring that the people of this town are safe" she stated. "And that included Robin's child" she added, feeling Robin's eyes turn towards her as she spoke. "I've been looking into spells and potions with the power to protect individuals against magical attacks. They are complex and difficult to create, with considerable risk to the maker. Some of them are very old and the ingredients required aren't things which this realm has in the necessary quantities" she explained, her voice dropping slightly.

"So what do you suggest" Snow asked inquisitively.

"I have gone through the majority of my texts, but there are a few left I haven't yet had a chance to review. If there are any others here then I can take those with me and see what I can find" she began, looking at Snow confidently as she spoke. "But ultimately the issue will be whether or not we are able to access the necessary ingredients, and not just that, but a sufficient amount of them."

"Are you happy to keep searching, and figure out the best options?" Snow asked.

"Yes, of course" Regina returned simply. "I'll keep searching and I will let you know when I find what we need."

"If the ingredients are not in this land, is it possible for us to travel to another to acquire them?" Robin asked. Regina turned towards him.

"It's possible that the ingredients exist in other lands" she stated. "But getting to that land, finding them and then returning would be dangerous. As we've all seen before, it's not like we can just snap our fingers and return home."

"But there's a chance?" Robin asked, watching Regina carefully as he spoke. She could see the hope glistening in his eyes. He wanted to protect the townspeople and his child.

"Yes" she stated, her voice low and gentle.

"Okay" came Emma's voice from the other side of the room. "So if Regina figures out what we need, and where we can get it, we'll set up a group and head through a portal to the land, bring the ingredients back, and create the potions. And then we can work on finding Zelena."

"It's not going to be that simple" Snow countered. "And it will be incredibly dangerous, Emma."

"I know that" Emma returned. "I've been to so many different lands they should name one after me. But this is our only choice." Snow sighed as she looked at her daughter with a helpless expression upon her face.

"Getting to and from the land itself is also a problem" Regina stated. "Portals are in short supply around here."

"Well, love, there is the mermaid option" said Hook, pushing himself off from against the wall he had been leaning against. "We could turn one or more of us into mermaids to be able to cross worlds."

"You offering to get a fish tail, Killian?" Emma asked. The levels of satire taking place were beginning to annoy Regina.

"We'll need to look into portals, certainly" she stated, causing the others to turn towards her attentively. "But we can't do anything until we figure out which potions to use. And this is all assuming that Zelena doesn't burst through the doors and kill us all now" she added, regretting her words and tone the moment she spoke. She had no idea what had come over her, and the room was met with silence. "Give me a couple more days and I will get back to you on what our best options are" she stated, her voice lower and more gentle. "We can discuss where to go from there."

"What happens if Zelena attacks someone in the meantime?" asked Belle, who had been perched on the large round table beside some of the key texts. "What do we do?"

"She has to be contained" Regina stated simply. "Rendered unconscious or stunned using magic. But not killed" she stated with conviction. "As Robin said, the baby she's carrying is innocent" she continued. "It doesn't deserve all this." Robin turned towards Regina with a solemn yet grateful look in his eyes.

"Regina's right" Emma stated. "Zelena cannot be killed. But we do need to create something that will stun her if attacks someone. Regina, is there anything you can make that would do that?"

"I can create a simple stunning potion, and make enough of it so that everyone in the town has some. But like any potion it has it's limits. She will only be stunned for less than a minute." she stated. "The ingredients are accessible and the potion is basic, but creating it in the quantity we would need will take some time."

"How long?" Robin asked, causing Regina to turn towards him.

"About three days" she replied. "I can finish reviewing the texts on binding spells tonight, and will begin preparing the potions in the morning."

"Are you sure you can manage it?" he asked gently, causing Regina to look towards him with a surprised, slightly upset look. "I mean, it's a lot of work and you've been-"

"Yes, I can manage it" she stated confidently, her voice assured yet calm and even. Robin nodded in understanding, and his eyes were wide and apologetic. "I'll make sure of it." Robin's unease seemed to be significantly alleviated by Regina's calmness and comment, and after a few moments of silence Snow's nervous tone drew everyone's attention back towards her.

"There is one more thing we need to discuss" she began. "Gold" she stated simply, pausing for a few moments, allowing everyone to take in her words. Regina listed as Snow explained how Gold's actions in the past few months had made trusting him impossible. His loyalties and motivations had to be questioned, as must any information or assistance he was willing to provide them with. As Regina considered this, her attention was distracted from Snow's words by Neal, who had began to cry lightly in his seat. Regina's eyes travelled over to the squirming infant, who was crying restlessly, having just awoken. Snow looked down upon him and seemed to be considering whether he would drift back to sleep or not. Her question was answered moments later, when the baby's initially quiet cries developed into a shrill and piercing cry, causing Snow to bend down towards him and lift him out of his seat, holding him close to her chest as she attempted to soothe him. For a reason that Regina did not understand, the sound of the baby's cries made her feel tearful and afraid, and she lowered her head slightly, exhaling deeply in an attempt to calm herself.

As she did so, the piercing cries of the infant continued, and she found herself thinking about her own child. She remembered Henry's angry cries, his tired cries and his other cries. She wondered what her baby's cries would sound like. She then found herself contemplating the disposition of her child. She remembered Henry's infancy very well, and wondered if this baby would be the same, or different. She swallowed hard as she found herself questioning whether she would have the opportunity to find out. The fact that she was pregnant, that her body and her mind were responsible for nurturing an innocent child, terrified her. Each moment she considered this was another moment she found herself utterly convinced that she was incapable of protecting and nurturing this baby. The circumstances of her pregnancy, which meant she felt she had to keep it a secret, isolated her further from those around her, which increased her fears exponentially. Her heart ached at the fact that she was surrounded by people, Robin, Snow and Emma to name a few, who would want to know about her baby, and who would help her, ensure that she did what was best for this child. But she couldn't tell them about it without endangering them. And she didn't know whether that decision, or any other she had made on the subject, was the right one for the baby. Suddenly, Regina found herself feeling overwhelmed once more.

Regina exhaled deeply and looked up, relieved to find that Neal's crying had abated slightly, and he was lightly grizzling whilst clutching handfuls of his mother's blouse in his tiny wrists. Regina felt herself relax slightly as she remembered Henry doing the same thing to her as a baby. But as she looked upon Snow holding Neal, she found herself remembering how Zelena had kidnapped him when he was less than an hour old. She could only imagine what she would do to her baby if she found out about its existence. Regina found herself holding Roland tighter to her in response to these thoughts. With herself as a mother, Zelena as an aunt, and Cora's lasting impact upon the lives of everyone in the room, combined with the current threat and influence of their current predicament, Regina felt as though she had condemned her child to a life of darkness, fear and pain, as a direct result of the life she had led before. Even if she did manage to protect the baby from Zelena, would she be able to protect it from herself? Regina rose her head and looked at the people around the room, considering the pain she had once inflicted upon each individual. As she did so, she found herself wondering who was the true threat to her child, her or Zelena. To her feat and devastation, she found herself completely bereft of an answer. Regina was once more drawn from her thoughts by David, who was calling her name.

"Regina?" he asked, looking at her with a slightly concerned expression. A few people in the room were looking at her, and Robin was leaning forward in his seat, as though he were about to move out of it and head towards her. She suspected that David had called her name several times without response, and she found herself confused and slightly apprehensive of what he had asked her.

"Yes?" she asked, attempting to compose herself and sound confident. David seemed to relax slightly and he repeated his initial question.

"You've known Gold for the longest, you know how his mind works" he began. "Do you think discussing Zelena with him is a good idea? We haven't visited him yet, and we're considering whether to or not." Regina considered this for a few moments.

"Visiting Gold and discussing the situation with him could be advantageous" she began, her heart tightening at the words. "But disclose nothing. After what he did with the Queens of Darkness he was clearly showing signs of turning back to his former self, it would be idiocy to trust him with any of the details of what we have discussed tonight" she stated in a calm, low tone. "But he may be one of the few people in this realm, in any realm, who knows how to stop her." She watches David's expression as he nods in agreement.

"So it's settled" he stated. "We'll pay Gold a visit in the morning." Regina nodded in understanding.

"Will you come too, Regina?" Snow asked. Regina looked up at her with an unreadable expression. The idea of visiting Gold did not appeal to her greatly. But, as David said, she had known him the longest. She knew his abilities, his manipulations, his tricks. Being part of that meeting would be advantageous.

"Yes" she agreed, sitting up in her seat, adjusting her position as she held the still-sleeping Roland.

"Okay" Snow said, relief clear in her tone, as she glanced around the room and addressed the others. "That's everything for now. We'll visit Gold tomorrow and update everyone on what's happening. In the meantime, we'll focus on these potions, and on creating safe places within the town. The protection spell on this building can be applied to other places too. We need to create some places of safety, where Zelena will be unable to enter."

"I'll look into it" Belle stated.

"So will I" Regina returned, standing up from her seat and turning towards Robin, whose arms were open, ready to accept his sleeping son. Regina carefully, and reluctantly, eased Roland into his father's arms. She felt a coldness sweep over her chest as the child left her arms, and watched solemnly at the content and loving expression on Robin's face as he accepted him. She took a step back and noticed Henry walking towards her, offering her a small smile as he reached her side.

"Henry" she smiled, reaching her hand out to him and cupping his cheek.

"Will you come to Granny's tomorrow after seeing Mr Gold?" he asked keenly. "We could have lunch" he added. Regina's lips parted and she exhaled slightly, fear overtaking her once more. Spending time with him in a public place during the day could endanger him, surely?

"Sweetheart I'm not so sure that's a good idea" she stated solemnly, taking a step towards him and running her hand through his hair. She watched as his expression remained unchanged, as though he expected her answer.

"Okay" he said calmly. "Well, maybe, anyway" he continued, offering her a small smile before wrapping his arms around her waist. Regina returned the hug, leaning down as she embraced him and holding him close. Robin watched the scene before him, holding his own son in his arms, as he considered how torturous Zelena's actions were for Regina. As he watched her embracing her son, neither wanting to let go, he found himself more determined than ever to stop the Wicked Witch. Henry slowly extracted himself from Regina and took a step back. "I'll see you soon, okay?" he stated, smiling at her once more. Regina nodded in response and watched as he walked back towards Emma and Hook, who walked with him towards Snow, David and Neal. Regina swallowed and attempted to maintain her composure, despite the tears which threatened to fall.

"Can I walk you out, Regina?" Robin asked, holding Roland to his side as Regina had done moments before. Regina met his gaze with a longing expression, when the sound of Neal's cries rose through the silence once more, and Regina's guilt came flooding back to her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" she stated, the sound of Neal's cries panicking her, making her want to leave the library as quickly as possible. "I should go, I'm sorry" she stated, picking her bag up from the ground and walking quickly past him. Robin turned on the spot and was poised to call out to her, but realised that doing so would be futile. She wished to be alone, and he would respect that. Regina was grateful for this, especially as he would not see that her eyes were brimming with tears, as she briskly walked through the library and across the street towards her car. As she got into her car and drove home, the sound of Neal's cries echoed in her ears, causing images and questions relating to her own child to play in her mind. She was completely unaware that, less than a mile away, her baby's future was also the subject of another person's conversation.

Zelena and Gold were in the back room of his shop for another covert meeting, following her seclusion in the cabin which Gold had concealed from view from the others. Gold was standing beside the tall book case, his hands resting atop of his cane, as Zelena strutted across the room, her expression and mannerisms revealing her annoyance, which Gold correctly linked to her current inactivity. As like her mother at this age, when she was bored, it was like entertaining a child.

"Would you care to sit down, deary?" Gold asked, indicating towards the low-sitting couch to his right.

"I'd rather stand, thanks" she returned, picking up an object from his shelf and turning it over in her hands, her eyes considering it with minimal interest, before turning up towards Gold. "So what will you do with it?" she asked simply, her voice devoid of expression and emotion.

"The object in your hand?" he asked in a low tone, humour present in his voice. "Nothing much, deary, it's little more than a paperweight. I envision it remaining on that shelf for the foreseeable-"

"Not the trinket, Gold" Zelena stated, her eyes darkening as she lowered her hand. For a moment Gold thought she was about to launch it across the room. She did not. "The child" she hissed. Gold smiled slightly in response.

"Ah yes, the child" he said whimsically, taking a few steps across the room and towards Zelena. "Your sister's infant son or daughter" he stated, watching the woman for a reaction. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I am tired of being excluded from the particulars, Rumple" she seethed, leaning towards him as she spoke. "Without me, your plan is futile. It crumbles. It is as broken and worthless as this ridiculous trinket" she stated, hurling the glass object in her hand towards the ground, where it shattered immediately. Gold's eyes did not leave Zelena's, and he watched her with a placid and uninterested expression.

"You only had to ask, deary" Gold responded after a few moments, his voice slightly higher than its usual pitch. "I plan on taking the child back to our world, raising it there" he stated simply, watching her for a reaction as he spoke. "The Enchanted Forest is the best place to nurture such a magical entity, and harvest its gifts."

"How idyllic" Zelena mused, before turning towards Gold with a look of pure anger. "I do not have any intention of nurturing anything" Zelena spat. "Least of all my sister's spawn." Gold's eyes darkened at her words and he took another step towards her.

"I am not suggesting that you pick flowers together and make matching clothes" he said in a low, calm voice. "I am simply suggesting that we take this child to a place where magic is natural, and is in abundance, in order to draw out the most potential from this child" he stated, watching Zelena as she appeared to be recovering herself. But only slightly. "We could ever raise her in your sister's castle, deary, should you be so inclined. As you're aware, the fortress still stands." Zelena scoffed slightly in response, but found herself considering the idea with some attention. She was certainly not averse to spending time in the castle, a place which had once been her sister's palace, and which would now serve as her child's prison. There was a certain beauty to the plan.

"And this will ensure that the child's magic is potent?" she asked. "And I will get my vengeance?" Gold smiled in response.

"Zelena, each moment you spend with Regina's child" he began, speaking slowly and calmly as he met the woman's wide-eyed gaze, "is your vengeance" he added. "You will play a central role in this child's life, centring its idea and beliefs, it's development, and utilising its magical properties and abilities" he continued, gesturing with his right hand as he spoke. "Tell me, deary, what better vengeance is there than to exert the ultimate control and power over the child of the woman you hate the most? A child whose life you will mould and shape into anything you desire" he began, watching the light return to Zelena's eyes. "Before you destroy it once and for all. Taking it's magic for yourself, and wiping the child from existence?" Zelena rose her head slightly at this statement, and Gold was content to see her smiling once more.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you again for reading the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that the chapters are so long, and if they are getting difficult to get through please let me know. If you feel the story is too slow-paced please tell me, and I'll try to rectify it :) Also, I've been trying to keep the characters as in-character as I can, but if you find that any are straying from how they truly are please let me know, and I'll try to correct it :)

Thank you,

HQ21

Regina arrived home shortly before ten o'clock, and despite her mind and body aching for sleep, she made her way straight into the dining room and sat at the table amongst her ancient volumes of magical texts, continuing to work into the early hours of the morning. It was only when, at two o'clock in the morning, her body's craving for sleep was something she could no longer ignore, and she found herself tiredly ambling up her grand staircase and towards her bedroom. Her soft, cool sheets welcomed her, clinging to her determinedly as she finally allowed herself to rest, knowing that she would need to be at her best for the meetings the next day would bring. That night Regina slept soundly and without interruption for several hours until, shortly before seven o'clock in the morning, she found her eyes opening wide and her body shifting tiredly and unsteadily out of bed and towards her bathroom, as she threw herself upon the ground and leaned over the toilet.

Regina knelt, trembling and confused, on the floor in her bathroom as waves of nausea more powerful than those she had experienced before overwhelmed her fragile frame. She closed her eyes and attempted to breathe in deeply to steady herself and recover her composure, as she battled the constant feeling of sickness which afflicted her, though never came to fruition. The combination of her tiredness and nausea meant that it was a few minutes before Regina had collected herself enough to be able to think clearly, and she used her first few moments to consider the feelings of sickness she was currently experiencing. Over the past month or so she had been experiencing occasional bouts of nausea, covertly throwing up on a couple of occasions, but she had not thought much of it. Although she had never been one prone to illness, she had not given much thought to these recent incidents, considering them to be possibly the result of catching a bug from Roland, as she had done with Henry in his youth, or perhaps exhaustion and under-nourishment. Whatever it was that had been afflicting her, she had not even considered the possibility of it having been morning sickness until after her consultation with Whale. As she placed her forehead in the palm of her hand and leaned towards the toilet once more, she found herself wondering if it was a coincidence that her sickness seemed to have increased exponentially after the discovery of her pregnancy. Now that she was aware of her condition perhaps her body was punishing her, tormenting her for her naivety and her selfishness in carelessly bringing new life into the world. Or perhaps it was the baby who, despite the fact it was growing and developing inside her, could sense her evil and feared her for it. Regina closed her eyes tight and swallowed hard at the thought.

It was some time before she felt strong enough to stand, and even when she did manage it, she dare not move more than ten paces from her bathroom. And so it was that Regina spent the best part of an hour standing before the sink, her trembling hands clinging tightly to the porcelain, her head low and her breathing deep, as she tried to recover herself. When the dizziness had almost completely abated and she felt strong enough to open her eyes, a brief glance upon her watch revealed that it was almost half-past eight, and she sighed in frustration. She was supposed to meet everyone outside Gold's store promptly at nine for their meeting with him. And despite how unwell she was feeling, and how she longed to walk back into her bedroom and seek solace in her comforting cotton sheets, her mind defied her body. Instead, she pushed herself away from the sink and headed back into her bedroom, dressing quickly before heading into the bathroom and continuing to get ready. She was slower in her preparations that morning, but she managed to stick to her routine and was ready in a short space of time.

As Regina applied the final layer of lipstick and considered it carefully in the mirror, the sound of her doorbell ringing echoed throughout the house, and Regina froze, replacing the lipstick and picking up her blazer and bag as she headed downstairs. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs Regina's fitted blazer was done up and her bag across her shoulder, and she was pulling on her black gloves. Regina rose her head and walked confidently towards the front door, opening it instantly, and revealing the figure of Emma Swan standing on her porch.

"Morning, Regina" greeted Miss Swan, who was holding three thick, leather bound texts under her right arm.

"Good morning" Regina returned, her voice and composure not wavering from their usual manner, completely concealing her previous feelings of illness and current battle with nausea. Regina's eyes drifted from the books to Emma's face. "I thought we were meeting at Gold's?" she asked cautiously.

"We were. We are" Emma began, before removing the books from beneath her arm and taking a step closer to Regina. "But I wanted to make sure you got these beforehand" she stated, watching as Regina eyed the books with a confused expression. "They're the ones we were talking about last night, remember? The ones Belle had found and that you thought might help you figure out how to whip up a protection spell or potion for everyone in town?" she continued, watching as Regina's eyes drifted instantly up to hers.

"Yes, of course" Regina stated, taking a step back into her foyer. "Please, come in" she stated, turning on the spot and walking back into the house. Emma followed Regina into the mansion and walked through the foyer and towards the dining room. Regina accepted the books from Emma and placed them with the copious amounts of texts, scrolls and hand-written papers which lay neatly arranged upon Regina's dining table. Emma's eyes drifted from the table to Regina who, it was clear, had been working tirelessly with these texts.

"You've been putting in some hours, haven't you?" Emma stated, indicating towards the books. Regina turned from the table and walked back towards her.

"There's a lot of material to cover" she explained simply. "And I like to be thorough."

"Yeah, I can see that" Emma replied, following her hostess back through the foyer and towards the front door. Regina moved aside to allow Emma to pass, before stepping onto the porch and closing the door firmly behind her. "Can I drive you?" she asked, slightly amused by the look Regina gave her in return.

"Why?" Regina asked suspiciously. Emma parted her lips and shook her head unknowingly in response.

"To do our bit to save the planet, to keep the streets of Storybrooke as low in carbon as possible..." she began, trailing off as she spoke. "And we could, you know, talk." Regina inhaled and suppressed a small smile. Talking, of course. She knew there had to be a reason for this early morning house call. After all, Emma could have simply given her the books at the library after their meeting with Gold, as they were meeting Belle and Blue there straight afterwards.

"To talk" Regina repeated, clasping her hands in front of her. As she did so she felt a familiar wave of nausea pass over her once more, and she inhaled deeply in a battle to control it. She was certainly not feeling her best and they had a long and trying day ahead of them. She did not wish to waste the little energy she had in arguing with Emma or evading her attempts at conversation. "Fine" she acceded, following Emma to her car and easing herself in to the passenger seat, and praying to anyone she could think of that her unsettled stomach would survive the ten minute journey in Emma's temperamental vehicle.

The brief journey was spent in as predictable a manner as Regina had anticipated. The main subject of their conversation was their son who, Regina was disheartened to learn, missed her terribly.

"He's okay, Regina" Emma assured her, sensing the older woman's concern. "He just misses you."

"I know" Regina stated, her voice low. "I miss him too" she added, staring blankly out of the windscreen. "He wanted to have lunch together today." She stated, her voice low and absent, causing Emma's eyes to drift towards her briefly, before focusing on the road once more.

"And what did you say?" she asked.

"That I didn't think it was a good idea" she admitted. Emma was silent for a moment, turning towards Regina as they pulled up ahead of the traffic lights.

"He's a smart kid, Regina. He understands the danger that we're all in with Zelena on the loose" she stated, watching as Regina's eyes flickered slightly, but the rest of her expression remained impassive and unreadable. "He may be hurt, but he does understand. I promise."

"That doesn't make it any easier for him though, does it?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. "It doesn't make him feel any less rejected."

"He doesn't feel rejected, Regina, really" Emma stated with confidence, causing Regina's gaze to drift slowly towards her. "Sacrificing your desire to be close to your child to keep them safe isn't rejection, Regina. It's the furthest thing from rejection" she stated, her voice low and sincere. "It's the truest form of love. And that is not something he could ever criticise you over. That level of sacrifice is incapable of causing that kind of doubt" she added, watching as Regina's head tilted towards her for a moment, before she turned back and stared straight ahead of her, remaining silent for a few moments.

"I hope you're right" she stated quietly, staring at the bright red light ahead of her. Emma was about to respond when the lights changed, the cars behind her forcing her to continue forward. The last minute or so of the journey was comfortably quiet, and Regina felt relatively calm and composed as they pulled up on the side of the street opposite Gold's store. As Regina and Emma got out of the car, they noticed Hook, Snow and David heading down the street towards them. Although Regina had felt fairly well in the car journey to Gold's store, she found herself feeling light-headed and nauseous as she stood, and attempted to compose herself by controlling her breathing. Thankfully, none of the others seemed to notice, as they immediately began to discuss their tactics.

"So we're agreed, right?" Emma stated, looking at each person in turn. "Recon only. We don't mention any of our plans and we certainly don't tell him about the meeting we had last night."

"Agreed" Regina responded instantly, which was followed by an echoed chorus from the others.

"Okay" Emma stated, nodding as she placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Let's do this" she stated confidently, turning on the spot and heading towards the door to Gold's store. Regina inhaled one final, revitalising breath of refreshing mid-morning air before stepping into the airless antiques room.

The bell above the door chimed merrily to announce their presence, causing the owner of the establishment to walk slowly towards them from behind one of the display cases by the cash register, his eyes travelling over each person in turn. If she weren't focusing so hard on controlling her feelings of nausea, Regina may have noticed how Gold looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her abdomen for a moment, before darting up to her face.

"What a pleasant surprise" Gold began, his eerily chipper tone causing Regina to look up at him with a look of disdain. "Now what could it possibly be that would bring you all into my shop?" he asked, feigning ignorance as he spoke, his eyes alight as he spoke with a frustratingly sarcastic edge to his tone.

"Save your games for another time, crocodile" Hook ordered. "We're here on an important matter."

"Of course" Gold stated, moving his head and smiling as he spoke. "You wish to discuss Cora's first-born" he stated, watching as Regina's eyes watched him with a tired yet distinctly annoyed expression. "She has been rather troublesome, has she not?" he asked, looking covertly towards Regina once more. From her manner of dress it was hard to tell whether her pregnancy was apparent, but he did not doubt that she would already be dressing to conceal it. The black blazer she wore was fitted, but the scarf she had fashioned around her neck drifted neatly over her abdomen, covering it completely. His eyes drifted away from Regina and towards Emma. "So what brings you all here, deary?" he asked, his voice level and almost respectful. Emma stared at him hard for a few moments before responding.

"We need to figure out a way to stop Zelena from hurting anyone in this town" she stated, her voice low and even, with a commanding air that reminded Gold very much of her father. "And we're open to suggestions". Gold rose his eyebrows slightly at this admission, which served as an invitation in to their current investigation. Or, at least, it was designed to appear to.

"Well, deary, given her current condition I would say that your options are somewhat limited, aren't they?" he began, his hands pressed down upon his cane as he spoke, before tilting his head slightly towards Regina. "I'd imagine that Robin Hood would be quite upset if any harm was to come to his unborn child" he stated, watching as Regina returned his loaded comment with an impassive expression.

Regina felt her stomach clench at the words, and it took everything she had to control herself. Gold was lucky that she was feeling so nauseous. If she didn't doubt that sudden movement on her part would cause her to become violently ill, she may not have been able to remain quite so calm. But despite her illness, it was quite clear that Gold was trying to goad her, and she refused to give him the satisfaction of a response.

"We've been considering fairy dust" Snow stated, causing Gold's eyes to drift slowly towards her. "We used it on Regina in the Evil Forest, and if it was powerful enough to stun her and prevent her from using her magic-"

"- then it may just do the trick on her dear, sweet sister" Gold mused, his eyes lowering as he nodded in understanding. "It is an admirable idea, certainly. However, I fear it is flawed" he stated, watching as Snow's eyes narrowed with confusion. "Whilst the dust will render Zelena incapable of movement and use of her magic, you cannot be certain that it will not have a negative effect on the child she is carrying" he stated, glancing from Snow to David. "I for one cannot vouch for what the effects would be upon the infant" he stated, waiting for a moment to allow his words to take effect. "It is a matter which I suggest you address with the Blue Fairy."

"We will" stated David, who was watching Gold with a wary expression.

"Excellent" Gold stated, smiling slightly as he spoke. "And, tell me, once you have frozen Zelena in her own body, what then, hm?" he asked, his eyes travelling across the individuals in the room. "What do you plan on doing with her then? Lock her in a tower?"

"We don't know" Emma stated.

"But we're open to suggestions" David added, his voice strong and confident. Gold smiled slightly and nodded in return.

"Are you asking for my help?" he asked, feigning surprise.

"No" Snow answered immediately, causing the Dark One to turn towards her. "We are asking that you consider the threat that this woman represents not only to us, but to you" she stated, watching as Gold watched her with an impassive expression. "And not only to you, but the people you care about" she added, his expression not changing as she spoke. "Henry and Belle included." Gold stared at her for a few moments and rose his eyebrows as he considered her statement.

"That, indeed, is a concern" he admitted. "And yet, their safety is something I will be able to ensure without the need for collaboration" he stated.

"That's fine with us" Hook stated, watching as Gold slowly turned towards him. Emma, David and Snow exchanged looks with each other, realising and accepting that their discussion with Gold would not bring to light anything they did not already know or had been considering. He may know a great deal more, and be able to add to their plans significantly, but he simply wasn't willing to. And they didn't have time to waste in attempting to illicit information from him.

"Fine" Regina stated, the sound of her hitherto unspoken voice drawing Gold's attention towards her immediately. "But if you do know something, Gold, we'll find out" she spoke, her tone strong and confident. "And if you really know as little as you seem to be trying to make us believe, then I hope we are successful in our attempts at containing the witch" she stated. "For our sake as well as yours."

"Oh I don't doubt your abilities, deary" he stated, his voice low and sarcastic, and reminding her very much of the Rumpelstiltskin she knew in the Emchanted Forest. "I'm sure you'll find the answers you seek" he stated, offering her a small smile, causing her to battle to repress the growing anger within her, the origin of which she could not explain.

"Very well" Regina stated, returning a small smile to Gold as she clasped her hands together before her. "Goodbye, Mr Gold" she stated in a low tone, turning on the spot and leading the others towards the door.

"Just one question" Gold called, causing Regina to come to a gradual stop. "What about the child?" he asked.

Regina froze, her chest rising and falling as she felt hot and nauseous and incredibly faint. Did he know? Could he know? No, she reasoned. Of course not. It was impossible. Regina inhaled deeply and turned on the spot, facing him with a confident yet unreadable look.

"Zelena and Robin's child" he stated. "What will you do with it?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"The child. When it's born, what will you do with it?" he asked simply. Regina held his gaze confidently and took a couple of steps towards him, her eyes wide and untelling.

"We will make sure it is never forced to endure the company or the influence of anyone like you" she stated, her tone low and quiet.

"Us" he corrected, watching her with low, impassive eyes. "You mean anyone like _us_ , surely?" Regina leaned back slightly, her eyes not leaving his, her calm expression never wavering.

"I am nothing like you" she returned with conviction, as Gold rose his eyebrows slightly and continued to stare at her.

"Aren't you?" he asked, his tone remaining low and defiant. "We'll see" he continued, watching Regina carefully for a reaction. She moved her face further from his, exhaling quickly, before turning on the spot and heading back towards the door. Gold watched as the others followed Regina out of his shop, the bell chiming loudly as the door closed behind them. Regina may have appeared calm and unaffected by what he had said, but Gold knew her well enough to realise the affect they would have upon her. He surmised, quite correctly, that she would spent the remainder of the day, and perhaps even the duration of her pregnancy, being haunted by his words.

Emma walked quietly behind Regina as they headed towards her car, watching her carefully for any signs to indicate how she was following the exchange between herself and Gold. She found herself feeling incredibly impressed by the way Regina had remained completely calm whilst being tormented by Gold about both her true love and her past, two things which Emma knew to be great sources of pain and high emotion for Regina. It wasn't until they were sat beside each other in the yellow bug that Emma finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice calm and even.

"I'm fine" Regina returned almost instantly, as she clicked her seatbelt into place, before turning towards the windscreen once more. Emma nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to get Regina to open up at that time. She turned the key in the ignition and followed her parents' car to the library.

The group arrived at the library shortly afterwards, and were greeted by Blue and Belle, who listened attentively as Emma recounted their most recent conversation with Gold.

"Is what he said true?" asked Snow. "Could using fairy dust on Zelena harm the baby?"

"In truth, I don't know" Blue admitted. "Fairy dust is pure magic, a source of goodness and of light. But when it is used to bind and restrict the abilities of another, even for good reason, it affects them in a way for which it was not designed" she explained. "I don't know what affect using it would have on Zelena's baby." The group nodded and spoke for a few moments more, before separating out across the library and continuing with their tasks. Belle led David and Hook towards a section of the library which she had filled with texts on other realms, whilst Emma and Snow sat at the dark oak table before them, examining the texts which Blue had provided them with.

Regina exhaled slowly, partly in frustration and partly in an attempt to quell the rising feeling of nausea which seemed to be growing within her. She took a few steps towards the table and rested her gloved hand upon in, flicking though the pages of an unfamiliar old text, her eyes alight with interest. She continued to examine the text for several minutes until, with very little warning, she felt herself overcome with an overwhelming feeling of nausea which she knew could not be quelled. Her fingers fell from the text and she walked briskly across the library and towards the bathroom. The others, who were engrossed in their own tasks, may have been aware that she had walked across the building and towards the bathroom. But, unlike Blue, what they did not detect was the paleness which Regina adopted, the trembling in her hands and the unsteadiness of her stand, before she departed. It was these factors which caused Blue to politely excuse herself from Emma and Snow's company, her calmness and her words raising no suspicion whatsoever.

Regina walked briskly but calmly towards the bathroom, her heels clicking lightly upon the ground in their usual rhythmic manner. However, the moment she pressed her gloved hand to the bathroom door, her speed increased and she rushed into the room, kneeling down in the nearest stall as she vomited violently into the toilet. Despite the burning in her throat and the highly unpleasant after-taste which lingered in her mouth, Regina found herself feeling almost relieved, her recent bout of vomiting having temporarily relieved her of her feelings of sickliness. However, her feelings of relief associated with what she considered to be a temporary reprieve were quickly

replaced with the now very familiar sensations of nausea, burning and trembling, which proceeded to take over her body once more. Regina sighed in resignation as she leaned her forehead upon her arm, completely unaware of the figure who was standing behind her, until her voice announced her presence.

"Regina?" came the quiet, and slight confused voice of Blue, which caused the former Queen to open her eyes instantly and push herself into a standing position, flushing the toilet as she did so. "Are you alright?" Blue asked, genuine concern etched into her voice, as she took a step towards the slightly unsteady and incredibly pale Regina.

"I'm fine" Regina stated, her tone sounding more confident than she felt. Blue stared at her for a moment, the doubt in her statement evident in her expression.

"No, you're not" she stated gently, her eyes drifting over her, considering her symptoms. "Here, why don't you sit down for a moment?" she gently encouraged, attempting to lead her back into the cubicle.

"That's really not necessary, I'm fine. Thank you" Regina stated, attempting to move past Blue, who stood aside obediently.

"You don't look fine, Regina" she persisted, causing Regina to sigh slightly in frustration as she turned back towards her. "How long have you been feeling unwell for?"

"I'm not-" Regina began, turning towards her to face her directly as she spoke. "I'm not unwell I just…" she paused, her voice adopting a calmer, gentler tone as she spoke. "After I visited Dr Whale he prescribed me some painkillers for the injury I sustained when Zelena attacked us" she stated, her eyes focused on Blue, who was listening attentively. "Nausea is a common side-effect, according to the packaging" she stated simply, exhaling after she had spoken. "So really. I'm fine." Blue was silent for several moments, and Regina felt slightly anxious at this, and at her inability to read the woman she had known for several decades. A few moments later, Blue simply nodded in response.

"Alright" she conceded, much to the other woman's relief. Regina nodded, turning towards the door and opening it, but being called back by Blue just a moment later.

"Are they working?" she asked.

"What?" Regina responded, turning towards her with confusion.

"The pills" Blue stated, her head tilted upwards slightly as she spoke. "Are they working?" she asking gently. Regina watched her for a moment before responded.

"I'm not in pain" she responded simply, pressing her lips together into a small smile, before walking confidently and steadily from the bathroom and back into the library. Blue watched her for several moments, her eyes focused on Regina as she made her way over to the table and continued to examine the textbook she had previously been forced to abandon. Despite Regina's confidence in her words and manner, and how quickly she had been able to compose herself, each moment she spent watching her managed to convince Blue more and more that Regina's explanation for illness was not the truth. And as Blue walked across the library towards the table, taking up her position between the seated Snow and Emma, she found herself furtively looking up towards Regina, in an attempt to figure out what it was that could be truly making her ill, and what reason she could possibly have for concealing it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone, thank you again for continuing to read the fic. As always, if there are any issues/criticisms/comments please let me know, and I hope you enjoy the latest instalment. Things are going to start getting much more dramatic after this chapter, and I apologise if the fic seems a little long-drawn out or stagnant. Again, thank you for your continued support and patience with this story, I hope it will be worth it.

\- HQ21

The evening following the unexpected arrival of Emma, Hook, Regina and the Charmings into his store, Mr Gold met with Zelena in the hidden cabin in the centre of the wooded area surrounding Storybrooke. Gold arrived at the veiled property shortly before sunset, and found his associate to be in a restless state, pacing before the fireplace as the wood slowly burned, sending thick, dark smoke up the chimney. Gold watched for a moment as the flames danced across Zelena's face and eyes, causing a shadow to pass over her features which, for a moment, made her look almost identical to her mother at that age. Gold found himself staring at her for a moment, all words and power of movement escaping him, until she turned to face him with eyes ablaze.

"Well?" she asked, irritation clear in her voice, as she began to walk towards him. "What is it that is so important?" she asked, her voice rising slightly as she spoke. Gold watched her with a calm expression, meeting her gaze confidently with his own.

"Take a seat" he directed and, to his surprise, she did, turning slowly on the spot and making her way over to the couch.

"Your sister and her...friends" Gold began, pausing for a moment to think of the correct term, pronouncing the word as though he were explaining a new concept to a young child. "Came to my shop this morning. We had a brief but rather enlightening conversation" he stated, watching as Zelena turned towards him with interest. "They are concerned about your current location, and what your plans are." Zelena smirked, raising her eyebrows slightly as she listened.

"Do they suspect your involvement?" she asked.

"No. I don't believe so" Gold stated confidently, his gaze unwavering. "They will view my refusal to help them as simply being indicative of my nature" he stated, placing his hands upon his cane as he spoke. "During our conversation they mentioned that you posed a threat to Belle and Henry, but this was as far as they went in their attempts to gain my assistance" he stated, watching Zelena as he spoke. "That tells me that they are unaware of what I could gain from our collaboration."

"They don't know she's pregnant?" Zelena asked, her lip turning up slightly as she spoke the final word. Gold shook his head.

"No, they don't" he stated. Zelena tilted her head to the side slightly.

"You seem very sure, Rumple" she said suspiciously. "She hasn't told a soul? How can you be so certain?"

"Because, deary, Regina has something that you, despite your infinite talents, will never possess" Gold stated, slight irritation present in his voice. Zelena looked towards him with a confused yet attentive expression. "People she would give her life to protect." Zelena's eyes darkened and she leaned forward slightly.

"Well then she's fortunate that that's a price I am willing to accept" Zelena stated, her tone dangerously low.

"All in good time, deary" Gold stated with finality, watching as Zelena leaned back slightly in her seat. "We have other matters which require our attention, before the brutal slaying of your younger sister."

"And what would that be?" Zelena asked, a curious edge present in her voice. Gold looked back towards her, satisfied that her mind was finally away from immediate vengeance and fixed firmly on their plan.

"We need to retrieve something from the others which will help us. Without the item, our plans will be futile" Gold stated, his voice lowering slightly as he spoke.

"What is it?" Zelena asked. Gold's eyes drifted wearily towards her.

"Something which is rightfully mine" Gold answered. "And something which holds the key to us being able to utilise the magic of Regina's child" he continued, turning towards Zelena as he spoke. "Unfortunately for us, I am uncertain where they have hidden it" he finished.

"Then we must find it" Zelena said finally.

"Yes, we must" Gold returned, pressing his cane to the ground and standing tall before his seated associate. "But before we do that, we must address another rather pressing issue" he stated, turning towards Zelena, who was looking up at him expectantly. "Your sister is still clearly very close to the others. Our attempts at distancing her from them have not been entirely successful. We must spend some time watching them, finding out just how close they are, and then separating her further from them. Each moment she spends with them is a moment in which one of them could discover her pregnancy, or a moment she could feel able to reveal it. She is already entering her fourth month, so it will be increasingly difficult to conceal."

"She didn't heed my warning?" Zelena asked, smirking slightly as she spoke. "What was that you were saying about her having people she would give her life to protect?" she quoted sardonically.

"Oh she would, dearie" Gold returned immediately. "In a heartbeat" he added. "Which is why, after a brief period of surveillance, you will visit her again" he stated, watching as Zelena's eyes lit up at the prospect, "and remind her of just how much she has to lose".

Less than an hour later the team were holding a second meeting at Snow and Charming's apartment, which comfortably held the group, as they discussed the meeting with Gold. After a lengthy conversation, they appeared at a loss as to how to deal with Gold's refusal to assist them, and conflicted as to whether he could be involved with Zelena. Snow and Emma doubted very much that Gold was involved, whilst Hook, David and Robin believed that the possibility was something which needed to be investigated further. Regina, in truth, was torn between the logic of the two arguments, which had been battling for what felt like an eternity. She exhaled tiredly, her eyes feeling heavy and her body pleading for sleep, before turning towards her former step-daughter, who had started to speak.

"I don't see it" Snow stated, pressing her hands upon the dining room table which she was leaning against. "What could Gold possibly have to gain from working with Zelena?" she asked incredulously, weariness entering her tone. They'd been debating the same point for over ten minutes now, and they were no closer to an answer than they had been when the subject was first broached. "I'm sorry, I-" she began, watching as several tired expressions stared back at her. "I'm concerned that we'll end up wasting a lot of time on a false lead."

"It's not a lead though, is it?" Emma asked, causing the others to turn towards her. "It's nothing at all, because there is no proof that they are working together. Just because he has been involved in similar issues in the past does not make him automatically guilty now, and making those kinda assumptions without reason is just gonna have us chasing our tails. And like mom said, what would he possibly have to gain from it?"

"Power" Robin offered, raising his forearm from his thigh as he spoke. Regina's eyes travelled towards him automatically at the sound of his voice, before obediently returning to the face of Emma Swan. "His plans have always been centred around achieving a higher level of power, and Zelena is an incredibly able sorceress. We've all seen first hand just what she is capable of" he stated. Regina felt her stomach tighten slightly at his words.

"He's right" Hook stated. "The crocodile has always sought power, like a dog seeks out a lamppost."

"I agree" Charming stated resolutely.

"Yeah, look, I get that, really, I do" Emma continued, pacing and gesturing with her hand as she spoke. "But what power does he have to gain from her? How could he possibly become empowered by associating with her?" she asked, pausing and looking towards the others with a look of confusion. "If Zelena's plan is to get her revenge against Regina, then how could Gold possibly help her to achieve that? And why would he? What's in it for him?" Regina closed her eyes half-way through Emma's monologue. Her head was pounding and she was exhausted. She was still battling feelings of nausea and the current stagnation of their conversation was annoying her immensely. When Emma finished speaking, Regina found herself unable to remain silent any more.

"This is ridiculous" Regina declared, standing from her seat and facing the surprised-looking Emma as she spoke. "We could spend all night arguing this back and forth, and continue to get absolutely nowhere" she stated, her voice dropping as she spoke. "I think we are spending too much time thinking of why Gold would want to work with Zelena when what we should be doing is considering why Zelena would want to work with Gold" she stated, speaking slower and allowing a small pause for the others to take in her words. "Whatever may be causing confusion, let me clarify one simple thing" Regina stated, her eyes drifting across the others as she spoke. "Zelena wants to punish me. She has made her intentions of isolating me from you all very clear. She wants to see me suffer" she explained. "And if her past methods are any indication, she is most likely working alone" she continued. "Allowing Gold to assist her with wreaking her vengeance on me would deprive her of some of the satisfaction she will get from punishing me" she stated, her eyes falling upon Snow. "If there's one thing I know it's vengeance. And the more intimate and more personal it is, the more satisfying" she stated. "And my sister is not one to deny herself that kind of satisfaction."

"Unless Gold is manipulating her" Robin offered, causing her to turn towards him. "Perhaps her desire for vengeance benefits him somehow."

"How could it?" Regina asked. Robin's gaze faltered and he sighed in frustration.

"I don't know" he admitted ruefully. "But I don't think it's something we should rule out."

"Robin's right" David agreed. "So I propose that Hook, Robin and I look into Gold. We'll keep an eye on him over the current weeks, see if anything seems out of the ordinary. The rest of you can focus on what you're doing, and we'll meet up regularly to discuss our progress." Despite half of the group not believing that Gold was involved, this solution seemed to be the most appropriate and least hindering, and so it was agreed. Regina sighed as she sat back in her seat, where she remained quiet and pensive throughout the rest of the meeting, rendering her utterly oblivious to the covert looks of concern from the eyes of Robin Hood.

The next two weeks passed relatively quickly, with Emma, Regina and the others continuing their search for Zelena and the understanding of her plan. During this time the Merry Men searched the wood tirelessly, examining as much of the dense land as they were able to. Despite their relatively short time in Storybrooke it was an area they were the most familiar with, but with each passing day they came to realise that there was more of it than they had realised, and new places were being entered on an almost daily basis. Although there was no guarantee Zelena was in woodland, the team believed this to be highly likely, due to the vastness of the land and its potential to conceal a small army. But ultimately their search remained unsuccessful. In a similar manner of investigation, Henry had found himself focusing on the wooded areas surrounding the town too. Particularly as, much to his amazement, he discovered that they were an exact scaled-down version of the Enchanted Forest itself. The woodland, the trees, the water, the clearings, were all consistent with the map of the Enchanted Forest which Charming had given his grandson as a keepsake. Henry studied the map closely alongside a map of the Storybrooke woodland, noting the similarities in shape and structure. However, like Robin Hood and his men, Henry also found himself at a loss as to where exactly Zelena could be.

During the two week period, Snow and Emma worked together in surveying Storybrooke itself, having obtained information from Regina about her secret lairs and sanctuaries within the town, which could provide ample hiding space for the fugitive witch. Sadly, after just over a week of searching, they too found their list of possibilities exhausted, and were searching for alternatives. As it came up to the end of the second week with no appearance from Zelena or clue as to her whereabouts, the team began to question whether she was still in town.

It was also during these weeks that David, Hook and Robin carried out their plan to follow Gold, and acquire as much information and insight into his actions as possible. Sadly, their results were limited. He spent the majority of time in his shop, which was hard to infiltrate for even the shortest period of time. He would occasionally shut the store early and seemed to disappear completely, with no trace of him being found and no clue as to his whereabouts being present until his reappearance several hours later outside the door of his property. David, Hook and Robin quickly realised that there was little they could learn about Gold's involvement from simply shadowing him, but they found themselves at a loss as to how to proceed further. Late in the evening of the fourteenth day since their meeting with Gold, the team met once more to discuss their limited progress, which proved frustrating for all involved. But they were determined to continue, and discussed a further course of action. The meeting lasted until late at night, and Regina found herself tiredly walking through the threshold of her home shortly before midnight, her tiredness combining with her frustration and causing her to feel highly unsettled.

Regina dropped her keys onto a table in the foyer, shrugging off her coat and scarf and abandoning them too, before making her way into the dining room once more. The stacks of books were growing each day, towering high upon the grand dark-wood table, and increasing Regina's feelings of confinement. She sighed tiredly as she approached the texts, picking up a half-read volume which she was currently perusing, and taking it with her into the living room. She needed a change of scenery, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. And so she stepped into the room she hadn't entered in several days, lighting a fire and closing the curtains, before turning on a couple of side lamps and easing herself into her preferred place on the couch. Regina held the book in her lap, the leather-bound cover lightly grazing her stomach, causing the material of her silk blouse to cling to her, and reveal a very slight curve to her abdomen.

Regina felt a knot in her throat as she looked down, her eyes drifting over a the curve which she could have sworn seemed more pronounced than it had done that morning. Regina eased herself forward in her seat, her eyes not leaving her stomach as she stared inquisitively at it. Following almost a week of intense nausea, Regina had finally began to recover, and with the improvement to her health came the appearance of a notable curve to her abdomen. Although this was a relatively small bump which her clothing could more than adequately cover, Regina found herself feeling paranoid about it, concerned that her condition would become apparent to those around her within weeks, possibly even days. The thought terrified her, and played prominently on her mind, as she gazed down curiously at her stomach. After a few moments of consideration Regina found her right hand release its hold on the book in her lap and travel slowly above her stomach, pausing a couple of inches above it, as though an invisible barrier were preventing her from making direct contact. Regina's eyes remained fixed and emotional and her lip quivered slightly, before her trembling hand fell to her side once more, and she exhaled deeply. Ever since she had first noticed her growing stomach about a week ago, she had found herself battling conflicting feelings of panic and amazement; with her desire to touch her stomach and examine her changing shape more closely completely overwhelmed by her fear that her influence and her current circumstances were endangering the child who was dependent upon her, and who she was desperate to nurture, protect and love. It was this fear that was playing heavily upon Regina's mind as Zelena walked from the foyer and into the room.

"Feeling thoughtful, sis?" came the sardonic tone of Zelena, her voice starling Regina and causing her to stand immediately, turning towards her sister. "Would you like to share?" she continued, her lips breaking into a terrifying smile. Regina remained silent for a moment as she stared at her sister, who had a medium-sized wicker basket draped across her right arm, and was watching Regina with unconcealed disdain.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, her voice low but confident. Zelena took a step towards Regina, her eyes remaining on hers, as the gentle crackling off the fire permeated the silence.

"I wanted to see you, of course" Zelena stated, her eyes wide and her expression manic. Regina remained silent and her expression was impassive, as she waited patiently for her sister to continue to speak. "There is something I wish to discuss with you" she continued, smiling as she walked past Regina and headed towards the fireplace.

Regina turned quickly on the spot and watched Zelena closely, her eyes boring into her figure as she walked, pausing only a few inches from the fireplace.

"Homely" Zelena stated, turning her head to the side to face Regina as she spoke. "But it's a small comfort when considering the absence of your son" she smiled. "You must miss him desperately."

Regina refused to be baited, and took a few steps closer to Zelena, who was watching her with an eager expression.

"What do you want?" Regina asked simply, her voice calm and controlled. Zelena smiled once more, turning to face Regina directly as she unclasped her hands and rose the basket in the air.

"To bring you a gift" she smiled, reaching into the basket with her free hand. Regina's lowered her gaze to watch her sister's actions carefully, and she felt her heart stop beating for a moment when she revealed what was in the basket.

Henry's book.

"Where did you-" Regina began, taking a step towards Zelena and reaching her hand towards her son's most treasured possession. An item which, Regina knew from experience, never left his side. "What have you done with-"

"Nothing" Zelena interrupted, her expression darkening as she spoke, holding the book in the air before her sister. "I haven't touched the child. Not yet, at least" she added, her features lightening as she smiled sinisterly. Although Regina could feel panic radiate throughout her body, and feelings of hotness and dizziness overwhelmed her, she found herself believing Zelena's words. "I simply liberated this from him to demonstrate how easy it would be for me to slip into his room at night as he slept" she stated, her voice low and hollow, as she offered the book to Regina, who accepted it instantly. "Considering the child is someone you claim to care for deeply, you are doing an absolutely terrible job of protecting him, aren't you?" Zelena asked, watching as her sister's expression remained stoic and impassive. "I know he's being looked after by his mother and grandparents, but, really, anyone can get in" she smiled.

"If you have harmed him in any way-"

"Hush!" Zelena demanded, her eyes darkening once more, as the harshness of her tone caused Regina to stop speaking immediately. "Your son is quite safe, dear sister" she stated, placing her hand into the basket once more. "As I told you at the clearing a couple of weeks ago" she stated, pulling the final item from her carrier as she stared into the eyes of her sister. "I intend on starting with the youngest". Regina's eyes widened and her stomach clenched as she found herself staring at the toy which she had made for Roland out of the flying monkey in the Enchanted Forest. Since their arrival in Storybrooke, it had become an item which she knew the young boy could not sleep without. She couldn't just have plucked the toy from a table beside Roland's bed, as she had done the book with Henry. Roland often held the bear as he slept, the images of Zelena approaching the sleeping child causing Regina to feel so overwhelmed that she could barely breathe.

"Roland never sleeps without that" Regina stated, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. "What did you do?" she demanded, her eyes ablaze and her voice commanding. Zelena smiled at her reaction, her heart pounding with exhilaration as she considered the terror her sister was attempting to conceal. Zelena took a step closer to Regina and stared at her as the shadows from the lights and the flames danced upon her face.

"I took it" she whispered into the darkness, before raising the toy to Regina's eye-level. "This toy was something amusing you fashioned out of something frightening in order to placate a frightened child. You turned one of my minions into a stuffed animal, my creation into yours" she stated, her tone cruel and cutting. "Yet another example of something you have taken from me. Trying to transform what is rightfully mine into something you deem to be yours. But more than that, it represents a time when you were able to save the life of an innocent child" she stated, her features contorting into an angry expression. "But there are limits on what even you can accomplish" she stated, lowering the toy slightly, before tossing it behind her into the fireplace. Regina's eyes grew wider and she inhaled deeply as she watched the flames consume the stuffed animal, whose beaded eyes gazed up at her tauntingly, as she laughed in amusement. Regina's attention was only drawn back towards Zelena by the sound of her voice. "Next time, sis, it won't be a simple toy I throw into the fire" she whispered, a sinister smile spreading across her lips, before she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Regina watched the toy dissolve into ashes in front of her eyes, before the heaviness of her limbs reminded her of the item she was holding. Regina blinked back her confusion and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, reappearing seconds later at Robin Hood's camp, and beside the sleeping figure of Roland. Roland was asleep inside a tent, which was guarded from the outside by two or three of Robins' men, but it appeared that such precautions were inadequate. Regina took a few steps towards the sleeping child, crouching beside him and exhaling a sigh of relief as she saw his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, a calm and content expression upon his face. Regina smiled slightly, before drifting her hand above his chest and conjuring a toy identical to the one that Zelena had just mercilessly burned before her very eyes. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart" Regina whispered, running her hand gently across his dark curls, before disappearing once more in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina then appeared in Henry's bedroom at the Charming's residence, the book clutched tightly under her arm as she walked quickly but quietly towards his bed. Regina inhaled a shaking breath as she approached him, placing the book on his bedside table before standing above him, and leaning in towards him. She pressed a single kiss upon his forehead, her eyes becoming wide and tearful as she did so. "I love you" she whispered sincerely, her words lingering in the air as she closed her eyes and quickly rose into a standing position, before disappearing in a final flurry of purple smoke.

Henry's eyes opened tiredly and he glanced around the room, before pushing himself into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes with confusion. "Mom?" he rasped tiredly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, as he searched the room for signs of anything being out of place. Henry turned on his bedside light and pulled the book onto his lap, opening it to the section on Regina. He stared at the pictures of her throughout her reign as the Evil Queen, before finally moving on to the image of her fleeing the tavern, where his attention remained for several moments. He found himself staring into the eyes of the illustration, whose fear was so clearly portrayed that he swore he could feel it. And yet he knew that the fear in this young woman's eyes was nothing compared to the terror his mother was currently experiencing. A terror which, much to his frustration, he felt as though he was not assisting at all. Henry eased himself out of bed and removed the map of the Enchanted Forest from the back of the desk, placing it beside the heavily-annotated Storybrooke woodland map which remained on his desk. Henry took up his seat before the images and continued to inspect them, determined to find any clues as to where Zelena could be hiding. He was determined to help his mother, keep her safe, and keep his promise about Operation Mongoose: she would get her happy ending. As Henry worked into the night, his tiredness was abated by a comforting a much-missed presence which remained in his room, as Regina's perfume lingered in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone, thanks again for reading the previous chapter, and continuing to support the story. I'm sorry if the most recent chapters have seemed a little dull and uneventful, but I needed to lay out the background for the events which are to follow. I've got the entire fic planned out and I felt that it was important for the previous and current chapter to address some of the central issues. I'm sorry if it seems unnecessarily complex and convoluted, and I assure you I will be moving away from this type of writing in the coming chapters. Thank you for your patience, and again, any criticisms/comments are gratefully received.

"Well?" Gold began, turning on the spot and facing Zelena directly, as she appeared behind him in the back room of his shop. "Did you manage to distract your sister?"

"I managed to terrify her, if that's what you mean" Zelena stated, smiling in satisfaction as she strutted towards her accomplice. "You should have seen the look on her face when I showed her that toy and the book" she stated, her eyes wide and alight. Gold's eyebrows rose and he nodded almost imperceptibly in agreement.

"I'd imagine it was quite a sight" he agreed, turning on the spot and heading back towards his desk. "Threatening the lives of Henry and Roland will certainly distract her for the time being. Although it may increase the heroes' efforts in searching for you, they will be suitably occupied with trying to protect the next generation, which should provide us with the time we need."

"To find this… item of yours. The one you said that they have" Zelena stated, raising her head defiantly as she spoke.

"Precisely" Gold smiled, turning on the spot to face her.

"And this item" Zelena continued. "What is it?" she asked. "Precisely?" she added, over-pronouncing the word. Gold watched her for a moment, considering his options carefully, before speaking.

"A dagger" he stated simply. Zelena's eyes widened and she took several slow steps towards him, her arms uncrossing as she walked.

"The dagger?" she asked. "The dagger that controls the Dark One?" she asked.

"Yes" he returned. "A dagger which happens to be in your dear sister's possession" he stated, watching as Zelena's eyes darkened. "Or at least it was, when they were able to restore Miss Swan to her former Saviour-self"

"And return you to your… self too" Zelena stated.

"Quite" he replied immediately, his eyes low and sanguine as he spoke. "What has been done with is since is unclear, but I'd wager the Queen has hidden it somewhere to prevent myself or anyone else from discovering it, and utilising my powers for their own ends."

"And you want the dagger back so you don't have to worry about the heroes pulling your strings?" she asked, her voice adopting a distinctly mocking tone.

"Not quite, deary" he stated, causing her to look towards him with interest. "At least, not entirely" he corrected. "Possessing the dagger myself does ensure that I cannot be controlled by anyone else, but at this precise moment in time, possession of the blade benefits us in another equally pressing way" he stated, admiring the impatient look dancing across his companion's features. "It is the key to taking the powers of your sister's child." Zelena's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"How?" she asked incredulously. Gold sighed in frustration.

"Think about it, Zelena" he began. "The blade, when used on it's subject, allows the user to destroy the Dark One and obtain his powers" he stated. "By utilising that type of magic we can create a similar blade which we will be able to use upon Regina's child when the time is right. To destroy it and use it's powers, which will be the culmination of its destiny as a great magical being, its inherent magical properties, and our influence" he continued, watching as Zelena's eyes lit up enthusiastically. "To utilise the magic we must first have a method of harvesting it, otherwise our entire mission is futile."

"So you want us to steal back your dagger to figure out a way of creating a blade to use upon this child" Zelena stated, her voice dangerously low. "And the person who has this item, and who will essentially be providing an end to this child's life once I take the dagger, is my sister" she smiled, her whole face brightening with anticipation. "How appropriate" she added. "So where is this blade?"

"That I do not know" Gold admitted, causing Zelena's euphoric countenance to decrease notably. "But I have a fair idea of where our search should start."

Following Zelena's appearance the night before, Regina called an emergency meeting at her home early the next morning, with everyone attending. Emma, Hook and the Charmings arrived first, followed by Robin and the Blue Fairy. Once everyone had arrived to this mysterious gathering, they arranged themselves in Regina's living room whilst she outlined the events of the night before, her words captivating those in the room an ensuring almost total silence from her associates until she had finished speaking. She explained how Zelena had appeared before her the previous night, and detailed the conversation they had had, and her actions afterwards. By the time she had finished speaking there were barely-concealed expressions of fear mixed with anger upon the faces of all those in the room. Regina remained silent for several moments to allow them to process what she had said.

"Are you alright?" came Robin's voice from within the room, causing Regina to turn towards him and watching him expectantly, waiting for some degree of clarification. "Zelena… I mean, she..." he began, struggling to find the words as he looked at the woman before him. "You are unhurt?"

"She didn't touch me, I'm fine" Regina responded quickly. Robin considered both statements and knew that neither declaration proved the other. But before he could address this Regina continued to speak. "I am not the one we should be focusing on right now, it's the children" she stated resolutely. "Zelena seems to be focused upon them. First she tried to hurt Roland and now she has threatened both him and Henry" she added, her voice lowering slightly as she spoke. "Our children seem to have a central role within her little vendetta, and we need to ensure they are protected."

"We will" David declared with conviction.

"Really?" Regina asked, her voice adopting an annoyed and frustrated tone which the others had not heard in some time. "So tell me, how well protected was my son last night when that witch broke into your home, went into his bedroom as he slept and took his book from him?" she asked, her eyes wide and alight. Robin could sense Regina's growing ire and wished to calm her before she said something she regretted, or become inconsolably upset.

"Regina-" Robin interceded, rising from his seat. Regina ignored him, and continued to address David whilst staring at him with a bewildered and exasperated expression.

"How the hell did you allow her to get so close to him?" she asked, her voice lowering and cracking slightly. Regina could feel tears brimming in her eyes and lowered her gaze from David's as she attempted to compose herself, succeeding within moments. She rose her head and gazed at him defiantly once more. By this time Robin, without her having noticed, had walked towards her and was standing a few paces away from her.

"Regina, it's alright" Robin stated in a low, placating tone. Regina looked up at him with a defiant expression, but he saw the truth behind it. Regina was upset and she was scared, and in feeling so she had adopted her former persona. She was not angry at David or the others. She knew her sister's power and she knew that they could not have anticipated that she would visit the children. Robin also suspected that she was releasing her anger at David when the person she truly blamed for this was herself. "No one is to blame for this. None of us could have possibly anticipated that-"

"We should have" Regina returned, her voice lower and calmer as she addressed him. "She attacked your son a couple of weeks ago and she visited him again last night. When I went to see him afterwards there were people outside his tent guarding him but not inside" she explained, watching as Robin's eyes lowered themselves to hers, a guilty expression befalling his features. "Your men didn't know I was in his room, they would not have noticed her either" Regina stated, before dropping her eyes to the ground. She inhaled deeply and considered her previous words, the harsh and accusatory statements she had hurled towards David causing her to feel a deep sense of guilt and regret. She closed her eyes and sighed before turning towards the Charmings, who had remained very generously silent. "I'm sorry" she offered, her voice low and genuine. Snow nodded in acceptance.

"You shouldn't be, you're right" David returned in a low tone.

"No, David, I'm not-" Regina began.

"Yes, you are" he stated firmly. "We had no idea that woman was in our home last night, and we should have" he stated, turning towards Emma, who was standing with her arms folded a few paces away from his seat.

"I agree" Emma stated, her voice low and her eyes solemn. "There were four of us in the apartment last night and not one of us noticed that she was there.

"She appeared before him using magic" Regina began, her voice kind and soothing. "It's not like she broke in through a window and walked up the stairs" she continued.

"You're both right" Snow stated, looking from her husband to her daughter and then towards Regina. "But this was an oversight on all our parts, and trying to assign blame is just a waste of time that we cannot afford to lose" she declared. "But what this does demonstrate is that we need to take some serious steps in protecting our children." There was a moment of assent from all parties within the room.

"Absolutely" stated Robin, who was still standing before Regina, and watching her with a kind expression. "What would you suggest?" he asked. Regina's eyes drifted up towards him.

"Actually, that's why I asked Blue to come along" Regina stated, turning towards the Blue Fairy, who was sat with her hands in her lap beside Robin's vacant seat. "I was hoping that you'd be able to help us with this" she stated, as the well-dressed woman turned her eyes towards her. "The protection spells I've been looking into either require ingredients which we don't have the time to obtain from other realms, given Zelena's most recent threat; or, they are insufficient to protect the children against her magic" Regina explained. "We need something full-proof and binding. Something so old and renowned that it is not in any of the textbooks, and which will inevitably involve us paying a high price to ensure our children's safety" Regina continued, watching as Blue met her gaze and listened attentively. "Do you know of anything like that?" she asked, her eyes resting upon the face of the woman before her.

"Possibly" Mother Superior returned. "But I will need some time to look into it further."

"Time is not something we have much of" Regina stated in a low but calm manner. "Will you be able to look into it and get back to us quickly?" she asked.

"Yes" Blue returned. "Give me a couple of days and I will let you know what our options are" she stated, reaching into her cloak pocket as she spoke. "In the meantime" she stated, rising from her seat and walking towards the Charmings, "take some of this fairy dust, and give it to Henry and Neal. We may not be able to use it on Zelena, but if you put some over the children it will protect them for a short while."

"How long will this protect them for?" Emma asked, running her fingers across the two small velvet bags which she accepted from Blue, passing one to her mother as she patiently awaited her answer.

"A few days" she returned. "I will have the answers you require before this runs out" she assured her. Emma nodded.

"Thank you" she stated, pocketing the fairy dust and edging closer to her parents, who reached out protectively towards her. Blue then walked towards Regina and Robin, passing the latter a small red bag containing fairy dust.

"This will protect your son" she assured him, and he nodded gratefully in response.

"Thank you" he stated sincerely, pocketing the small bag before turning back towards Regina. "The children will be quite safe" he reassured her. Regina nodded, and found herself feeling calmer than she had done in the past twelve hours. She felt that the suffocating, all-consuming fear which had been plaguing her all night was now abating, and finally enabling her to breathe.

"I'm also working on constructing a new cuff that will prevent Zelena from being able to use her magic" she stated, earning a chorus of assent from those in the room. "Myself and my nuns are working on it, but it may take some time. Like the one I forged many decades ago for Regina, it requires a high level of skill and magic."

"And I can certainly attest that it works" Regina stated, her voice calm and relaxed. "Thank you, Blue" she stated sincerely, and the kindly fairy nodded in response, before returning to her seat. Regina looked away from Blue and turned towards the others who were gathered in the room. "We also need to increase the personal security measures surrounding the children" she stated. "I don't want them to become alarmed. Particularly Henry, who will notice if we increase the people around him without explanation" she stated, meeting Emma's gaze as she spoke, who nodded in return

"What do we tell them?" Emma asked. "We cannot lie to Henry, I promised him that I wouldn't. And I will not break that promise" she declared. Regina nodding in understanding.

"I agree. Lying to them is not an option" she stated, tilting her head to the side slightly as she addressed the Saviour. "Tell him that Zelena appeared before me last night and threatened him and Roland" she stated, considering her next words carefully. "Tell him that… she gained access to his bedroom but that she will not be able to do so again" she stated confidently. "I'll look into spells to prevent her accessing his room, but that will not be enough. She overcame those kinds of incantations when Snow was in the hospital having Neal, and such spells can be overcome by a sorceress as powerful as her" Regina stated, her voice low and reflective. "I'll keep searching. But in the meantime, use the fairy dust, report any and all concerns, and do not let the children out of our sight" she implored. Emma nodded in agreement.

"We will" Emma stated confidently, returning Regina's determined look.

"There's something else we need to talk about" David stated, his tone announcing that several of the people in the room may not be satisfied with what he was about to suggest. "Now, I know there's some disagreement over Gold's potential involvement in this, and in any alliance he may have struck with Zelena" he began, causing the others in the room to turn towards him with interest. "But if Zelena is making these kind of brazen threats, and appearing before Regina to do so, she is clearly confident in her abilities. It's possible she has access to some power or influence that we aren't yet aware of."

"You could be right" Emma stated reflectively. "There's no way she'd be making such bold moves if she hadn't already formed a plan and was confident she could enact it." Regina considered this, her eyes drifting to the side as she thought.

"I understand what you're both saying" Snow conceded. "But that doesn't mean that she is working with Gold. It's like Regina said yesterday, Zelena clearly wants her revenge to be personal, she won't be up for sharing it. We have absolutely no proof of their alliance."

"But there's nothing to disprove it either" Emma stated reluctantly. Regina turned towards her, her head aching with the complexity of the argument, which simply produced further uncertainty. "And it's not something we can risk dismissing completely if we haven't got any proof either way."

"Emma's right" Hook stated. "Who knows what the crocodile and Zelena could have cooked up between them" he added.

"Robin, what do you think?" asked David.

"I certainly agree that dismissing it entirely isn't something we can afford to do. It would be incredibly reckless" he stated, turning towards Regina as her eyes drifted slowly up to his. "Regina?" he asked, curious to know her opinion.

"Whilst my sister will not want to share the personal elements of her revenge" Regina began, having weighed up the arguments in her mind. "Threatening our children is as personal as it gets, and it is the sole method she has been using so far" she continued, her voice adopting a pensive tone. "Even if she and Gold aren't working together, she is clearly moving forward in whatever plan she has to enact her revenge. And whilst she may not want him to do her bidding, the amount of power her possesses and the potential of that power to help her with her crusade is something that she won't be able to ignore for much longer" she continued. "When you're that determined to get your vengeance you utilise absolutely anything you can. And soon enough the power of the Dark One is going to be something that is too tempting and too alluring for her too resist." Her statement was met with assent from all in the room.

"You think she's gonna go after Gold?" Snow asked. Regina turned towards her, just as Emma tilted her head to face the former Evil Queen.

"You think she'll go after his dagger" Emma stated. Regina nodded in response.

"Eventually, yes. I'm sure the idea will cross her mind. If it hasn't done so already" she stated, her voice adopting an eerily calm tone. "And that is not something that we can afford to allow to happen.

"And we won't" David stated assuredly, before turning towards Regina. "You hid the dagger after we saved Emma. Where is it?"

"It's in a safe place, protected by magic" she stated.

"Beneath the library?" asked Hook. Regina smiled slightly.

"No" she returned. "No, that's the first place she would have looked."

"Then where is it hidden?" Hook persisted.

"In the second place" Regina stated. "But I assure you, it will remain in our possession. Zelena will not get it." The people in the room nodded.

"And you're sure it's safe?" Emma asked.

"It is" Regina returned confidently. "Although in light of this conversation I will put extra precautions in place to ensure it." Emma nodded in agreement.

"Okay" Emma stated. "We should all get back, and continue working on our tasks" she stated, removing her jacket from the back of her mother's chair and tugging it on. "And I wanna douse the kid in this dust as soon as possible."

"Me too" Snow echoed, rising from her seat and accepting her husband's assistance with her coat. The associates exchanged some words detailing the importance of updating each other regularly, before arranging to meet at Snow and Charming's in two day's time to discuss the protection charm or potion that Blue would be working on. With that, everyone began to leave Regina's home, and she felt herself becoming doubtful once more. But these feelings were temporarily quelled by the presence of Robin Hood, who still remained just in front of her, being the last person to leave. Robin had been standing quite still beside her, speaking to the others as they left, before remaining silent for a few moments in the wake of their departure. Although he knew that Regina wished to adopt some distance between them for the safety of the others and their children, at that precise moment he found himself unable to simply leave. He was about to broach the subject with her when she spoke first.

"Robin, can we talk?" she asked, placing her hands on her knees as she rose to a standing position and stood tall before him.

"Of course" he replied reassuringly, following her as she led him to the now vacant couch. Robin sat beside her and watched her attentively, waiting for her to continue. As he did so, he found himself reminded that the last time they sat on this particular couch was the night before that fateful day at the clearing. He remembered her leaning into him and falling asleep as their sons sat together before the fire. It was the closest to complete happiness he could ever recall having felt. And now she sat beside him, her hands clasped before her and her demeanour wary and professional, their bodies a respectable distance apart. He yearned to be closer to her.

"There's something I want to tell you" she began, which caused Robin to emerge from his thoughts and turn towards her with a kind and attentive expression, which she found to be quite soothing. "I haven't told the others, but it's not something that I can just keep to myself" she began, her dark eyes meeting his. For a moment Robin felt as though she were about to open up to him, confide in him in whatever it was he knew she had been holding back. But her words seemed personal and surprising open considering her recent attempts at cutting herself off emotionally from those around her, and her tone made Robin realise that now was not one of those previously rare occasions that Regina Mills would allow another to become aware of her vulnerabilities. And with her next words, he knew he was right. "I want you to know where I've hidden Rumpelstiltskin's dagger, and for you to be aware of the other details surrounding its protection" she stated, watching as he nodded slowly in response. "The dagger itself is in a room in my vault, the room where I used to keep Daniel's coffin" she continued, as Robin listened attentively. "There coffin is no longer there, but some of his things are. In there is the saddle that I used on my first riding lesson with him. I hated using saddles but he always tried to encourage me to, claiming they were more comfortable" she stated reflectively. "It's old and it's damaged but I couldn't quite bring myself to-"

"I understand" Robin stated kindly, causing Regina's eyes to drift up towards him.

"I unpicked the stitching around the saddle and placed the dagger inside, before sewing it back up" she stated, watching as Robin nodded in understanding. "As you know, my vault has many rooms and is filled with items and keepsakes from our world. I can't imagine it would occur to Zelena that the dagger is located inside the saddle" she continued. "And as a precaution, I created a replica of the dagger, which I hid in my mother's coffin" she stated. "The coffin is in the room beside the room with Daniel's things. Neither of which are rooms she would be able to resist entering" she explained, and Robin nodded silently in response. "I cast a spell over both rooms which prevents outsiders entering but, as I said in the meeting, Zelena has been able to overcome those types of spells before" she added, as Robin continued to listen attentively. "And now I find myself wondering whether a new hiding place is in order."

"Because you believe she can gain access to your vault?" Robin asked. "But even if she knew that the vault is where the dagger is hidden, she would not know which room. It's quite a maze. And then we are assuming she will be able to locate the blade which, as you said, is highly unlikely."

"Highly unlikely does not mean impossible" Regina stated. "I think that… for now, the dagger is safe. But once Zelena realises that it could be of considerable use to her, it will not take her long to figure out who has it and where it could be." Robin leaned back slightly and considered this, before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I understand" he stated, turning back towards Regina. "And what is it that you would like me to do?" he asked. Regina reached into her bag and pulled out a replica of the dagger, handing it to Robin.

"I would like you to replace the dagger in the saddle with this, and then hide the real one" she stated, handing the replica to Robin, who turned it over in his hands.

"You trust me with this?" he asked. Regina narrowed her eyes in confusion and turned towards him.

"Of course" she responded, confusion clear in her voice and expression. "Why do you ask?" Robin watched her for a moment, before inhaling and looking back down at the blade.

"It's just" he began, sighing as he turned back towards her, his voice adopting a low and reflective tone as he spoke. "I hardly have the best track record with keeping the items you entrust to me safe" he explained. Regina's expression lost all elements of confusion and she looked back at him with understanding.

"You're referring to my heart?" she asked in a low, gentle voice.

"You trusted me to keep it safe, and I failed you" he stated sadly, the guilt in his tone cutting through Regina. "In all my life I have never let someone down so completely." Regina's eyes softened and she leaned closer to him as she spoke.

"Robin, you have never let me down" she stated with certainty, the conviction in her tone almost persuading him, were it not for the overwhelming guilt he still felt after that incident. "And no matter who has carried it in their possession, no one but you has truly ever had my heart" she admitted.

"Robin smiled slightly in response, the guilt still burning upon his features, as he reached his hand towards her and clasped hers tightly in his. Regina was slightly taken aback by the contact, but the memory of his touch overpowered her, and she found herself squeezing his hand gently in return.

"Thank you" Robin stated.

"I believe it's I who should be thanking you" Regina returned in a low, gentle tone. Her eyes met Robin's and she could not help but smile, the first genuine, happy smile which had graced her features in weeks. As she and Robin remained in this moment, a strange feeling from inside her stomach caused her expression to falter slightly, and she squeezed his hand tighter automatically.

"Regina?" Robin asked, his smile falling and a concerned look spreading across his face. Regina lowered her eyes from his and inhaled deeply, as she felt some strange, unfamiliar sensations within her abdomen, and within seconds she realised what it was: movement. The movements were delicate, gentle and light, but it was movement all the same. She hadn't felt the baby move before, and was taken aback by the sensation. It took her a moment to remember that Robin had just called her name. "Regina-"

"Yes" she stated, her voice low and quiet. "Sorry, I… thank you" she stated, her voice becoming bright and more confident, as she removed her hands from his and stood up. Robin looked slightly confused for a moment, but instantly stood as she did, and watched her for a few moments, his eyes surveying her curiously. "I really appreciate this" she added. Robin nodded, his eyes drifting across her features. Her voice had recovered and she appeared calm and collected, and even her smile had a hint of sincerity. But as he met her gaze, he noticed the unmistakably frightened and uncertain look in her eyes, an expression which had come across her quite suddenly and without warning. He found his mind drifting back to their conversation before something changed, but he could think of nothing which explained the shift in Regina's demeanour. And he knew that it was a subject she would deny and deflect even if he did broach it.

"Of course" Robin stated. "If you require anything, please, do let me know" he stated, and Regina smiled at him in response.

"Goodbye, Robin" she stated gently, as Robin nodded towards her once more, turned on the spot, and quickly walked out of the room.

Regina remained still on the spot, watching through the window as he walked up her driveway and crossed the street. When he was completely out of sight Regina turned from the window and stared blankly at the wall in front of her, before easing herself back down onto the couch and tilting her head down slightly towards her abdomen. The odd, gentle sensations within her abdomen had stopped as she stood, and all was calm and still. But as she sat upon the couch and placed her hand above her stomach once more, she found that it tentatively drifted down onto the slight curve of her abdomen, to be met by a flurry of further movements. Regina's breath caught in her throat, and an expression half way between a laugh and a cry escaped her lips, as she cradled her stomach with a single hand and took in the captivating movements of her child. She remained like this for several minutes, completely entranced my the baby's actions, until her eyes drifted to the vacant spot on the couch that Robin had recently occupied.

Regina's smile faded and her eyes grew dark and meditative, as she found herself thinking of Robin, Henry, Roland and the others. She then considered the baby inside her, whose movements had taken her quite by surprise. Until that moment, when Regina considered her pregnancy she found herself recalling the image of her child in the hospital, the sound of it's heartbeat, the swell of her stomach. But there was something about feeling the child move inside her which added a new dimension to this, to her pregnancy, to her child's very existence. And she could not understand or explain why, or how. All she knew was that it filled her with a mixture of euphoria and abject terror.

Pregnancy itself was not something that she was familiar with, it was something she knew very little about. And for a moment, the fear associated with her limited knowledge in the field absolutely terrified her. But one thing she did know, and that she was very aware of, was that her pregnancy was becoming more difficult to conceal. Although her curved abdomen was barely noticeable, she knew that she didn't have much longer before she would not be able to conceal her pregnant stomach with a silky blouse. And when that time came, how long would it be until the others found out? Until Zelena found out? And what would that mean? Panic rose inside the woman once more, and she inhaled deeply in order to calm herself. Regina's hand drifted slowly off her stomach and onto the cool material of the couch, as she rose into a standing position and headed back into the dining room to continue her work.


	9. Chapter 9

The two weeks that followed saw significant progress being made in the attempts of the heroes to protect their children. Within days, Blue had found the spell which she remembered from many years ago in the Enchanted Forest, a spell which was certain to work to protect the children from Zelena's magic. But, as the others had anticipated, it was far from simple. Whilst the spell itself was something which Regina and Blue were capable of handling between them, Blue did warn Regina about the affect the spell would have upon them both if they cast it.

"It's a very old and renowned form of magic, Regina. Scarcely used" she began as the former Queen watched her attentively. "And there is a personal cost that you and I must both incur if we are to cast the spell." Regina's breath caught in her throat as she considered this, her mind awash with images of her child, and the possible price he or she would pay for casting such a spell. And so, in a situation where she would normally simply agree without question, Regina found herself uncharacteristically consumed by fear.

"What kind of cost?" she asked, the words seeming alien to her. Blue inhaled and stared back at Regina with a confident stare.

"The magic we use to protect Henry, Neal and Roland is… unnatural" she began, watching as Regina's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment. "We are using magic to prevent magic from being used" she stated simply. "It's a paradox that nature does not often allow" she explained. Regina nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. But after a few moments of silence, she found herself feeling irritated by the fairy's lack of speech.

"But it's possible?" Regina asked.

"Yes, it is" Blue assured her. "But in casting the spell the balance that we are shifting from nature must be restored" she continued, watching as Regina continued to stare at her as she spoke. "And to maintain this balance, we must be willing to pay the price that we are protecting the children from having to pay" she stated, watching as Regina's expression reflected her understanding. "If the children are harmed by magic, they themselves will not be affected" Blue stated.

"But we will" Regina continued, her voice clear and calm. Blue nodded in agreement. Regina's eyes drifted to the side for a moment, and her hand moved instinctively towards her lower abdomen, which was concealed by the table at which they sat. She felt panicked at this thought, the fact that a decision she would have made without hesitation in the past was now complicated significantly by her current condition. "Is this our only option?" she asked, her fingers lightly caressing her abdomen as she spoke.

"It's the only way I can find that guarantees that our children are safe" she stated. Regina nodded in understanding, her eyes drifting to the table as she considered this. From the detailed description of the magic and what the spell entailed, Regina was aware of the need for two sorceresses to cast the enchantment. But as she felt the gentle movements of her baby beneath her hand, she was reminded that damage to her body would not just affect her. Whilst telling Blue about her condition was out of the question, she felt confident that she would be able to cast the incantation at her home to protect her child before drinking the necessary potion, thus deflecting any potential magical attacks on her unborn child, and ensuring that she herself was the one who was affected. It could also mean that, if she herself were attacked, the magic she had used would enable her to survive long enough to nurture her developing child and allow it to be born healthily. She lowered her hand from her abdomen and looked up to face Blue, who watched her with patient eyes.

"The we have to do it" she stated clearly, her voice determined and confident, devoid of doubt or of confusion. "But the others can never know the price we are willing to pay." Blue watched Regina uncertainly for a moment, such dishonesty not appealing to her at all. But picturing the faces of those children gave her the same strength that she saw reflected in Regina's eyes, and she nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, a meeting was held at the Charmings' home where the matter was discussed fully, with the omission of the toll the spell would have upon those who cast it. During the discussion, the heroes were disheartened to find that the spell itself protected the children by making them impervious to all magic. Whilst this seemed to be a perfect solution at first, Regina was quick to point out that it would mean that magic could not be used to heal or protect the children from non-magical issues either. After much discussion and careful consideration, they agreed that the risks posed by Zelena's magic by far outweighed any others, and that protecting the children using the spell would be the most effective way of ensuring their safety. And so it was decided. Regina and Blue cast the spell which rendered the children completely uninfluenced and unaffected by all forms of magic. The spell could be lifted at any time, but it would require both Regina and Blue, who vowed to maintain the spell for as long as necessary. After the meeting Regina returned to her home and cast the spell on her unborn child, placing her hand over her abdomen and watching as the same golden glow which swam around the other children drifted across her abdomen, as she swallowed the sweet potion which completed the enchantment. Regina sighed in relief, her body and her mind exhausted from the preparation of the past couple of days, and she drifted into a long, peaceful sleep in the safety and comfort of her bedroom.

During this time, Gold and Zelena began their search for the dagger at Regina's vault which, as they had suspected, they were unable to access. Gold and Zelena worked on a spell to lift Regina's powerful spell which protected her haven, and after many nights of magical research and practice, they found themselves finally able to break Regina's spell. A spell which, unbeknownst to either them or her, had been weakened due to the protection spell she helped to cast over Henry, Neal, Roland, and her unborn child. And so it was that on a cool, dimly lit evening, Zelena walked confidently up to her sister's vault, placing her hands before the door and concentrating all her magical ability upon it. With the help of Gold's potion, she found the door creaking obediently, and the red-headed witch smiled as she stepped inside.

A short time later, Robin Hood walked confidently across the graveyard, remaining in the shadows as he walked the familiar route, which formed part of his routine patrol area. Ever since Regina had entrusted him with the dagger, which remained, for the time being, safely within in the confines of her vault, Robin made certain to patrol the area daily. And on this particular day, he was intent on arriving a little early and departing slightly later, as today was Wednesday, the day Regina brought flowers to those who were buried in the crypt. Today provided him with an opportunity which was growing increasingly rare as the weeks following their conversation regarding the dagger progressed: a chance to see her. Not simply to watch her from the shadows in some unsettling or inappropriate manner, but to ensure that the woman he loved was alright, safe and well. And the best time to do this, the only time he was able to make a true assessment of the well-being of Regina Mills, was to consider her when she did not believe that anyone was looking. He knew that Zelena would be limited in the times when she could act; with the exception of that day in the clearing, she often appeared at night in secluded areas, to minimise chances of her being seen by anyone other than the people she intended to appear before. Robin knew that, should the lure of the dagger tempt her, she would strike at dusk, or even nightfall. And it was this thought that dominated his mind as he walked silently amongst the trees which lined the graveyard, which provided him with ample security. But as he reached the spot where he had a perfect view of the hitherto impenetrable crypt, Robin felt his body still and his heart clench as an unfamiliar sight greeted him from just twenty yards away. The door to Regina's vault was ajar.

Robin stood perfectly still for a moment, his eyes focused on the door, as he considered its implications. Although it was Wednesday and Regina was due to visit that evening, it was too early at the moment, and she habitually stuck to the time she visited the vault for this purpose. And even if it were possible that she arrived early for some reason, she would not have left the door ajar for any reason. It took less than five seconds for Robin to decide that his only option was to investigate the cause of the slightly open door, and to ensure that the Dark One's dagger remained hidden within. With that in mind Robin slowly began to walk across the graveyard and towards the vault, leaves and twigs cracking beneath his feet with each step.

Robin reached the door within seconds, and cautiously pushed it further open with his fingertips, before edging slowly inside. As soon as he stepped inside he noticed that the coffin which concealed the entrance to the vault itself was pushed to the side, revealing the door and steps which led from the crypt and into the heart of Regina's sanctuary. Robin placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and walked slowly down the steps, his leather shoes moving soundlessly across the ground, as he cautiously travelled the well-known path through Regina's vault. As he reached the ground level of the vault he stood silently on the spot, his fingers wrapped around the top of his sword, as he listened carefully in the silence. After a few moments the sound of breaking pottery and glass caused his head to turn to the right, and he walked slowly down the corridor towards one of the few rooms he had never been in before. The final resting place of Regina's mother.

Robin leaned against the wall beside the doorway, pressing his shoulder to the cold stone and cautiously peeking into the room. Despite having already anticipated what he would find down there, the sight before him still rendered him breathless and horror-struck. Inside the room was Zelena, wrenching objects off the walls and hurling them violently towards the ground, shattering them on impact, before kicking the pieces across the floor and reaching for the next item. She seemed mindless, frenzied; as though she had become overtaken by an anger or hatred that consumed her so utterly and completely as to force her to lose sight of all rationality and sense. Whether she was destroying the room in her search for the dagger or simply out of spite, Robin could not say for certain, though he believed it to be a combination of the above reasons. Nevertheless, Zelena's rage would surely not be contained within that single room. Robin turned his head from the doorway and leaned heavily against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest as considered his options. Zelena was destroying everything in sight, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before she progressed to the next room; and considering the destructive nature of her current actions, she would certainly find the dagger. The dagger that Robin had assured Regina he would keep safe. Robin removed his hand from his sword and turned on the spot, walking quickly and quietly into the adjacent room. He intended on keeping his promise.

Robin glanced around the large room, which was almost a perfect replica of the previous. There was a risen marble area in the centre which held up a coffin, and the walls and floors surrounding the area were laden with personal items of the deceased. However, unlike the previous room, the coffin in this room was empty. But the room itself still contained personal possessions of the man Regina once loved. His clothing, riding gear and weapons were displayed in a museum-esque manner, in a way which made Robin feel both humbled and in awe. To have kept his items like this, displayed so prominently and so carefully maintained, demonstrated just how much Daniel must have meant to her. She truly loved him. As Robin considered this, he found that his presence in the room felt almost like an intrusion upon the memory of the man who once loved Regina in the way she truly deserved. But those feelings were temporarily set aside when Robin noticed the item hanging from wrought-iron bars upon the wall: the saddle.

Robin walked quickly towards the wall, pulling the saddle forcefully from it's iron prison, and placing it carefully upon the ground. He turned the item over and ran his fingers along it, instantly identifying the stitching that Regina had so recently applied. Robin grabbed a small dagger from the side of his boot and tore away at the stitching, before pulling the saddle apart and searching deep inside, his hand soon finding the dagger, which he carefully withdrew, turning the object over in his hands. Robin then pushed himself to the ground and turned the dagger over in his hands once more. As he turned on the spot, he felt the weight of the blade lighten before disappearing entirely, as the sound of a familiar voice taunted him from the doorway.

"Thank you, husband" taunted Zelena, who now held the blade in her hand and was smiling wickedly. "This is just what I was searching for."

"Zelena" Robin breathed, turning to face her directly, his face calm and his stance confident. "Return the blade" he demanded, holding out a single hand. Zelena smiled, leaning forward slightly as she stared at him with her bright eyes.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely" she smiled, throwing her head back slightly as she spoke. Robin stared at her for a moment, noting her dark cloak and slightly dishevelled appearance. Her hair was slightly unkempt and her eyes bore the signs of smudged make-up, a clear sign of crying. Whatever she had seen in that room before he arrived must have upset her considerably. It was almost unheard of to see the witch in such distress.

"Zelena" he continued, taking a few steps across the room and pausing in the centre. "This has gone far enough" he stated. "The blade may enable you to control the Dark One, but what would that really achieve for you?" he asked, watching as Zelena returned his question with a taunting smirk. "And what affect would that much dark magic have upon our child?" he asked, his voice lower and gentler than it had been. He hoped that, despite the war which she had waged against all those he cared about, the child they had both created would prevent her from taking on such dark magic, the act itself having an uncertain and potentially devastating impact on their child.

"I have no idea" she stated in a mockingly disinterested tone, her eyes wide and her expression manic, as she walked towards him and stood inches apart, drawing the dagger in the air before him. "Shall we find out?" she asked in a whispered tone.

As she spoke, the implications of her words caused Robin to act without careful thought or reason, the well-being of his unborn child compelling him to act. He grabbed the blade from Zelena's hands, pulling it from her by the hilt. The unexpectedness of this act threw Zelena slightly, and her ill-preparation caused her to drop the blade, which fell to the ground with an echoing clang. Robin knelt to the ground and picked up the dagger, pulling something from the belt across his waist, before he was hurled against the adjacent wall by Zelena, who held him there with her magic. She stared hard at him, her eyes wild and her expression absent, as she continued to walk towards him, smiling as he struggled, his hands still beneath his cloak. After a few moments of struggling Zelena was stood before Robin, and the blade fell to the ground. She waved her hand over it and it leapt into her grasp.

"Oh, my darling" she stated coldly, clenching her hand and thus releasing him, causing him to fall down the wall and land on his feet before her. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Robin asked breathlessly, staring at Zelena in confusion. Her eyes darkened at his ignorance.

"Why are you trying to hard to protect her?" Zelena demanded, her voice dangerously high and her eyes wide and wild. "What is it about her that you find so… irresistible?" she asked, pronouncing the final word with a sarcastic and cynical tone. "Is it worth it?" she asked, her voice so low and quiet that it took Robin aback slightly. "Risking your life to prevent me from harming her, to giving her what she absolutely deserves" she stated. "Is _she_ worth it?" she asked, her eyes meeting Robin's, who was staring at her with confidence.

"Without a doubt" Robin returned, his voice breathless but confident. "I love her" he added, watching as Zelena met his eyes with her own, which had a cold and almost vacant expression which he found almost startling.

"Well then" she stated, her voice dangerously low as she took another step towards him. Robin's eyes were so focused on the terrifying look in Zelena's eyes that he failed to notice her moving her right hand back, before thrusting it forward, pushing the dagger deep into his abdomen, as she tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Here's to love" she stated, watching as Robin's eyes widened in shock and his face contorted in pain. She smiled once more, twisting the hilt of the blade before tearing it from his stomach. "And thank you for this" she added, holding the blood-stained knife up to his eye line, as he clamped his hand to his stomach and fell to the ground. Zelena's eyes drifted wearily downwards. "I couldn't have done it without you" she smiled, before turning on the spot and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

Robin exhaled a staggered breath as his legs trembled beneath him before buckling completely, causing him to fall onto his side as a sharp, searing pain shot through his abdomen. Robin groaned in pain, clenching his jaw and battling to steady his breathing, as he clamped his hands tightly onto the wound in his abdomen. Robin felt his body trembling with pain and weariness as the sharp, shooting pain continued to tear through him, as his warm blood poured through his clasped fingers. Robin's limbs felt heavy and his entire body ached, causing his hands to drift lower down his stomach, revealing the deep stab wound in the centre of his abdomen. Although his vision was blurred and fading, he found himself staring across the room at the marble pedestal which held Daniel's empty coffin above the ground. In one of his remaining moments of clarity Robin found himself considering the aptness of this room being the one in which he was to lose his life in. He was about to die in the room which Regina kept in memory of the man she loved. The intrusive nature of his entrance to the room was magnified tenfold by this, his death in Daniel's room, which felt to him to be the ultimate desecration; to both the man himself and to the love he and Regina shared. But as his vision clouded further, and the pain which had once been localised to his abdomen began to spread throughout his body, he found his mind holding onto the image of Regina, his entire being clinging to the thought of her. The memory of her and his son together, the three of them, managed to keep him conscious and confident enough to survive a period of time which the pain made feel endless and infinite. Until, after a few moments, the pain gradually began to subside, and he was overcome by an overwhelming feeling of numbness.

Robin battled valiantly to keep his eyes open, to remain conscious. He used the images of Regina and Roland to centre him, to keep him firmly fixed within this world. But the warmth of the blood he could feel pouring from his body and pooling beneath him made him realise that his time in this world, in this place, was far more limited than he could have possibly imagined. As his eyelids slowly closed, he found that he felt no pain, so suffering, just numbness. His ears rang and his head felt dizzy, but he was not in pain. He remained like this for what felt like an eternity, before a familiar sound caused his eyes to reluctantly open, and he turned his head towards the door. He could hear the gentle clicking of a woman's heels upon the marble ground. For a moment he believed it was Zelena, and his whole body tensed in apprehension of what she would inflict upon him next. But as the sounds grew closer he realised that he was mistaken, and that he recognised that rhythmic tapping of the heels upon the ground, a melody he knew as belonging to the woman he loved.

As soon as Regina had reached the door of the vault she knew something was wrong. The door was slightly open and there were clear signs that someone was inside her fortress. She had walked cautiously though the building, making her way to the ground floor and scanning her surroundings for signs of the signs of an intruder, before her eyes befell the room which had been dedicated to her mother. There were broken pieces of furniture, smashed glass and fragmented trinkets scattered across the floor. The room had been destroyed almost completely, save the large coffin in it's centre, which had curiously remained untouched. As Regina slowly back out of that room and moved towards Daniel's, the room which housed the dagger, she could see a pale arm and bloodied hand outstretched upon the ground, which was surrounded by a pool of the deepest, reddest blood.

"Robin" came the low, uncertain voice of Regina, which caused him to open his eyes as wide as he could manage and tilt his head towards the door. He could not make out her figure completely, only her silhouette, which appeared before him in complete darkness. "Robin! No!" she yelled, her heels echoing across the ground as she ran towards him and threw herself down beside him, dropping a bouquet of wild flowers as she did so, the petals of which became instantly stained with her lover's blood. "Robin?" she asked, barely contained panic in her voice, as he felt her hands upon him, and the numbness he had previously found to be consoling began to leave him, and was replaced by the all-too familiar feelings of searing, burning pain. But the feeling of her hand upon his head in the caring, delicate manner was worth it all.

Regina had thrown herself to the ground beside Robin and placed one hand upon his pale and clammy forehead, calling his name desperately to gage his attention, before placing her other hand upon his free one, and moving it further away from his wound.

"Robin" she repeated, feeling how cool his body felt beneath her touch, and watching as the blood continued to pour profusely from the open wound in his abdomen, and showed no signs of stopping.

Regina's eyes became wide and tearful and she exhaled a panicked, shaking breath, before placing her hand above his wound and focused intently upon it. Robin felt the warmth and light radiate throughout him as Regina's light magic quickly healed the wound in his abdomen, causing the pain and dizziness associated with it to leave him completely. As the tearful Regina looked down upon him in disbelief, Robin exhaled quickly and pressed his hand to the ground, pushing himself up with a trembling hand, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into an embrace.

Regina was so overcome by the shock of seeing him as she had done, bleeding and semi-conscious upon the ground, that she had not anticipated the move from him. Nonetheless, she found her arms wrapping across his back and shoulders in response, before burying her head the crook of his neck, as he held the back of her head and caressed her hair. They remained like this for several moments, shocked and trembling in disbelief, as the reality of what they both almost lost struck them with an almost physical force. Regina inhaled sharply and gently eased herself from him.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes still wide and afraid. Robin reached out a hand to comfort her, placing it upon her tear-stained cheek and meeting her eyes with his.

"Zelena" he stated, watching as Regina's eyes closed tightly and she lowered her head. Regina's heart ached with the guilt associated with the price those around her continued to pay. "Hey" Robin spoke. "Regina, it's alright" he soothed, watching as her dark eyes opened at met his. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears, sadness defining her expression, as she shook her head confidently 'no'.

"She almost killed you" Regina spoke, her lip trembling as she spoke, before she leaned back and clasped her hand to her mouth, recovering her breathing quickly and staring back at him with raw eyes. "Robin, this can't keep happening" she stated, her voice low and absent. Robin frowned in confusion.

"What?" he asked, watching as her head rose and she met his eyes with an apprehensive and reflective look.

"I haven't distances myself from you all as much as I should have" she stated solemnly, her voice cracking slightly with the words. "And what she did to you tonight is a direct result of that" she added, averting her eyes from him and staring at the ground before her, the white marble floor which was now bathed in Robin's blood.

"This was not your fault" Robin stated imploringly. "Regina, I am fine, I'm alright" he added, battling to hide the trembling and uncertainty from his voice, as his lover looked up at him with an unconvinced expression. Robin reached behind him and pulled a blade out from behind his belt, offering it to Regina. "It's the Dark One's dagger" he stated, watching as a look of confusion spread across her features. "The real one" added for clarification. "I swapped the fake one for the true dagger when she had me held against that wall" he continued, watching as Regina closed her eyes at the thought of that scene. "Look at me, Regina, please" he stated, reaching out his hand and clasping hers tightly in his. "Everything is going to be okay" he declared, offering her as confident an expression as he was able.

"Not as long as I'm around you, it won't" Regina stated solemnly. "I'm sorry" she added, removing her hand from his and pushing herself up off the ground.

"Regina" Robin called, rising from the ground and following her from the room. "Regina!" he repeated, walking briskly towards her down the corridor. Just as he almost reached her he watched as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, causing him to sigh deeply and close his eyes tightly shut, as the image of the terrified look upon her face burned itself onto his memory.

Regina appeared in the foyer of her mansion, and eased herself down upon the bottom step of her staircase as the tears which had filled her eyes spilled down her cheeks, and she began to sob once more. As she reached the bottom step her black coat clung tightly to her growing abdomen, and her hands trembled before her, her lover's blood staining them a deep shade of red.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: HI everyone :) Thank you for reading the last chapter, and continuing with the story. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment and, as always, any advice or criticism is greatly appreciated, whether it's regarding the plot, characterisation or writing style. I know the chapters are quite long, and if you feel they're too long or unnecessarily detailed please let me know. I'd really like to improve my writing and your input is invaluable.

Thank you, and happy reading :)

-HQ21

Zelena smiled to herself as she spread out across the couch before the fire, twirling the dagger around in her hands, her eyes drawn to the crimson blood which was encrusted upon the ancient blade. The light from the fire kept catching the blade at a certain angle, causing strobes of light to shine off it, tracing thin lines of light across the ceiling and walls. She was so enraptured in her interaction with the blade, and the memories it caused her to relive with satisfaction, that she did not notice that Mr Gold had entered the cabin, until the sound of his voice drew her instantly from her thoughts.

"Having fun, deary?" he asked, pressing his cane upon the ground and supporting himself upon it, as the sorceress turned her head towards him and faced him with a smile.

"Oh yes" she replied gleefully, easing her legs off the edge of the couch and rising, holding the blade by her side as she walked towards him. "Best fun I've had in ages" she purred, raising the dagger in their air and before Gold's face, whose eyes turned keenly towards it. Zelena watched him smirk as he considered the blade, before his face quickly adopted a tense and displeased expression.

"Who's blood is that?" he asked, his voice so low and his tone so cutting that it startled Zelena from her gloating. She slowly lowered the blade and recounted the incident with Robin, her eyes alight as she relished in telling Gold every detail. When she finished he was silent for a moment, before his eyes narrowed and he exhaled sharply. "You attacked Robin Hood?" he asked aghast.

"Yes" Zelena stated simply, confused at his evident displeasure. "Why does it matter to you?" she demanded. "I may not be able to harm my sister but I can certainly maim her lover" she sneered.

"No, deary, you can't" he replied immediately, his voice echoing the tone of the Rumpelstiltskin of the Enchanted Forest. "Such a violent and unnecessary act will only attract attention, and provide a strong reason for Miss Swan and her friends to come looking for you" he seethed. "And, by extension, me" he added, speaking the words venomously as he took a step towards her. "Until now they had been focused on protecting themselves. And now, your bloody and violent attack on Robin Hood has given them the greatest of motivations to hunt you down like a dog" he stated. Zelena's eyes burned with anger.

"And what did you think they were going to do when they realised the dagger was missing?" she stated incredulously, her voice rising as her cheeks flushed red. "Send me a letter kindly requesting it's return?" she stated, taking a step further to Gold as she spoke, her chest heaving. "You told me to take the dagger. That was always going to increase their efforts to find me" she spat, her dark eyes meeting his. "Which they won't".

"Won't they?" Gold asked, staring at her hard as he spoke, his voice low and cold. "No, deary, you're probably right" he stated, causing Zelena to look up to him with confusion. "Because this" he stated, grabbing her wrist and pulling it into the air, the dagger resting in the space between them, "is not the dagger" he hissed. Zelena's eyes darkened and a doubtful look crossed her features.

"Of course it is" she stated, tensing beneath the tight grip of Mr Gold. "I found Robin trying to take it from it's hiding place in the vault and conceal it on his-"

"Well then he fooled you!" Gold stated emphatically, releasing his hold on her wrist and gripping his cane tightly in his hand. "This is not the real dagger. What you have as an imitation which, I would imagine, Robin substituted with the true blade at some point during your attack" he continued. "Probably when you were taunting him about his girlfriend" he spat.

"No" Zelena stated, lowering her wrist and moving her head from left to right. "No, it's real. It has to be." Gold's previously calm state changed instantly, and he turned towards her and wrenched the dagger from her grasp, before launching it at the mirror above the fire place, which shattered on impact.

"And yet, it is not!" he yelled. "Which means your efforts this afternoon were all for nothing. You gave them all a very good reason to come after you for absolutely no reason whatsoever" he stated, his voice lowering slightly as he spoke. "And now that they know you've made one attempt on the dagger, they may suspect an alliance between us. And even if they don't, they'll certainly increase their protection of the true dagger, which makes any chance we have of finding it significantly lower than it was before." Zelena's eyes adopted a wild and almost lost expression, as she exhaled deeply and turned towards him.

"Then I'll distract them" she declared. "I'll pay a visit to Henry or Neal or Roland, and give them something else to focus on, so we can find the real dagger."

"The children cannot be harmed" Gold stated, his voice and his patience extremely low. "Regina and the Blue Fairy cast a spell over them which renders them impervious to magic, making them completely unaffected by any spell you try to cast upon them" he stated, watching as Zelena's eyes darkened and her expression adopted a manic and startling look.

"I don't need magic to hurt them" she stated, her tone low and cruel. "I didn't need it with Robin Hood." Gold breathed in deeply and shook his head.

"Did you listen to a single word I just said" Gold asked, facing her with an unmistakeably annoyed expression. "Miss Swan and the others will already be on high-alert. They'll be readying themselves for further attacks, and they may even be looking for you as we speak" he stated, his voice low. "For now, we must remain below the radar. You must stay away from them" he implored. Zelena sighed, placing one hand on her hip as she faced him with a look of defiance.

"What about the spell upon the children?" Zelena asked, her voice low but surprisingly calm. "It hinders our plans. Although magic is not needed against them, it is certainly the most effective method" she stated. "How is the spell broken?"

"Only Regina and the Blue Fairy can break it" Gold stated, his voice calmer and more controlled. "However, the effects can be reversed by the deaths of those who cast the spell in the first place" he stated, watching as Zelena turned towards him with interests. "Which just so happens to tie in quite nicely with our existing plans" he smiled.

"But you said Regina is not to be harmed" Zelena stated, remembering a previous conversation they had had. "You were quite clear."

"I said she cannot be harmed _yet_ " Gold corrected, turning his eyes towards her and meeting her gaze. "But in just over four months time, well" he sighed, smiling slightly as he spoke. "There will be no holding back."

As Gold had predicted, when Emma and the others learned about the near-fatal attack on Robin Hood, they did indeed up their security measures. The children were never unaccompanied by at least one of them, and patrols of the town and searches of the woods and surrounding areas were increased significantly. David and Hook also increased their efforts at shadowing Gold, who they were now convinced was involved somehow, despite the others still remaining doubtful, and believing that Zelena wanted the dagger to manipulate Gold, not protect him. The dagger itself was kept safe by Robin Hood, who concealed it in a location that he kept a secret from everyone; afraid that anyone else possessing the knowledge could fall victim to the same attack as himself.

During the two weeks that followed Robin's attack, Emma and the others met up regularly, discussing their progress and deciding upon and implementing additional measures to keep everyone safe. The meetings occasionally became fraught, with arguments occurring over whether more attempts should be made to locate Zelena, who had not been seen since that evening in the vault. Ultimately it was decided that the safety of the residents of the town was precedent, but the increased patrols and searches were implemented in order to find Zelena, who continued to elude them all. During these weeks, and the meetings and searches which occurred within them, the absence of a central figure was felt by all.

Since Robin's attack Regina had isolated herself from those around her in a manner which reminded Emma of the time when the former Evil Queen was openly accused of murdering Archie. This time, however, Regina had not sought refuge in her vault. She had not returned to her former sanctuary since the incident, the location itself now being desecrated to the highest degree; it was no longer a place of safety and peace, but rather, a physical reminder of the threat her very existence was to those she loved. Every time Regina considered going to the vault, to collect something or to survey the damage her sister had done, the image of Robin's blood upon the cold marble ground of the chambers beneath the crypt paralysed her with fear, and she banished the thought immediately. Instead, she spent her time in her mansion or her office, where she continued her work.

During this time Regina remained very reclusive, interacting with the others via her phone or occasionally on her front porch, but never outside her home, which she refused to allow anyone to enter. On a couple of occasions she had heard the door open or footsteps in the foyer, and had emerged from a room or door to find Henry in the home they once shared, smiling at her pleasantly whilst offering her something from Granny's. Although Regina feared greatly for his safety, she was reassured by the knowledge that the spell she had cast protected him. At that moment, he was perhaps the only one who was truly safe from the magical potential of her wicked sister. But after witnessing what Zelena had done to Robin, Regina knew that her son needed protecting from more than just magic. And as he spoke to her kindly and led her into her own living room, sitting beside her and talking to her for a while, she felt the weight she had been carrying fall from her shoulders, as she began to feel that, for this brief time, at least, he was safe.

Each time Henry visited Regina he would spend the time talking to her about Zelena and the progress Emma and the others were making, as well as what he was embarking on himself. Regina was aware that Henry was comparing the map of the Storybrooke woodland to the Enchanted Forest's woods. Having created this land herself she knew of the similarities, but was not certain that his mission would be a successful one. But she was grateful that such a quest would keep him safely out of the danger which the others had thrown themselves into, and which she wished she was able to assist in. But her ever-growing abdomen which was becoming increasingly difficult to conceal reminded her of the impossibility of that particular longing. Whilst she was creating potions and spells which were both assisting and protecting those around her, as well as the townspeople collectively, she could not help but feel guilty that Emma and the others were on the front line whilst she remained hidden in her home or office. This, combined with the guilt associated with Robin's near-death, almost consumed her completely. Although she only ever spent one to two hours with Henry before taking him home (which was the only time she saw Emma and the others, save for when they came to her doorstep), the time she spent with her son revitalised her, giving her the strength to continue, and acting as a reminder of precisely what it was that she was fighting for.

One particular evening at the beginning of the third week following Robin's attack, Regina was standing in her bedroom trying to force the zip on her pencil skirt to do up. Her eyes narrowed in confusion and the look of absolute concentration was spread across her face, as she held her breath and continued to try and coax the zip to the top of the skirt. After a few minutes with the zip itself barely budging, Regina exhaled in frustration and stood staring at her reflection in the mirror, her dark eyes adopting a solemn expression.

Regina's right hand drifted to the base of her abdomen, and she slowly turned aside to look at herself in the full length mirror. As she did so, she placed her left hand on top of her stomach, which now had a distinct curve from the base of her abdomen to the top. Although Regina's bump was small considering how far gone she was, it was highly noticeable if she wore anything skin-tight or fitted around the abdomen. Her silk blouses provided ample cover for her growing stomach, but she could feel the material clinging to her, and knew that they would not suffice for much longer. And as she looked at herself in the mirror, she found herself feeling almost shocked at how pronounced her pregnancy appeared to be beneath the skirt, which outlined her shape completely. Regina stared at her reflection for several moments, questioning whether she was seeing herself as being bigger than she truly was, or whether she was in denial. After a couple of minutes consideration, and with no answer, Regina pulled the zip back down and removed the skirt, placing it back in her wardrobe before choosing a pair of black leggings and an oversized white blouse. She selected one of her black tailored jackets, and stared at her reflection once more as she pulled it on. The blouse she was wearing perfectly concealed her rounded stomach, and as she turned to the side and watched as the material covered her completely and hid any sign of her pregnancy, Regina found herself feeling calmer and less panicked. But then, as it always did, her guilt returned to her. Regina placed her hand on her lower abdomen once more, pulling the material towards her tightly so that it displayed her stomach, and she smiled wistfully, before releasing the fabric once more and grabbing her purse.

As Regina drove to her office she considered the guilt she had been feeling over the past couple of months, a guilt which grew and evolved with each day and each incident. As she drove she tried to pick apart these feelings of guilt and their causes, and it was only as she arrived at her office that she allowed herself to fully focus on one of the central focuses of her guilt, which she had been struggling with tremendously: her baby. Regina stepped out of her car and walked towards the building, unlocking it and walking inside, as she considered this guilt. As she arrived at her office door she realised that the guilt was not at the fact that she concealed her pregnancy, her condition, but the fact that she concealed her child. Her baby was not something she regretted or wished to hide from others, quite the opposite. But she knew that the best way to ensure the child's safety was to hide its existence from Zelena which, under the circumstances, meant concealing it from everyone. Including Robin.

Regina swallowed at this thought, the knowledge that she was keeping Robin's child a secret from him. He had a right to know. But at the same time, her child had a right to survive, to live. To continue to grow and exist in safety, free from persecution. Robin's knowledge of her condition would, she had no doubt, increase his personal efforts to locate Zelena in order to keep her from harming their child. His sense of duty in relation to those he cared about was admirable, but in her lower moments Regina found herself wondering precisely how he would feel about their baby. She was sure he would love their child, but from her experience, she knew that love was not simple or one dimensional. Would he be upset with her? Would he want this child? Of course he would, she assured herself. He was the most loving and supportive individual she had ever met, he would love this child. As he loved her. The fact that Zelena was currently carrying Robin's baby, too, complicated the matter further. And yet, as she sat at her desk and worked through the evening, she found herself wishing he was beside her. She missed him terribly. Before his attack she had seen him frequently at meetings or around the town, but now, since her increased seclusion, she had barely glimpsed him for more than a moment, and it was torture. She knew from the information Henry had readily told her that he was fine, healthy, recovered, as she knew he would be, but found herself questioning as she had not seen or spoke to him herself.

It was these thoughts which tormented Regina as she worked, causing her mind to swim and her heart to race, as she continued making notes on the ancient text she was currently working on. For a moment her mind was calm and the sound of her own voice within her stilled, and she enjoyed a few moments of perfect harmony. As she turned another page in the book, an unfamiliarly strong sensation from within her abdomen caused her breath to catch in her throat and her racing heart to come to come to a halt. Regina was nervous at first, apprehensive. What she was feeling was very real, and for some reason, this terrified her. She remained perfectly still for several moments, frozen as she stared at a space somewhere at the front of her desk. As she did so, she could feel the sensations within her becoming stronger and more persistent, causing her eyes to fill with tears. After the movement within her abdomen continued for a few moments, Regina felt her mouth go dry as she blinked back the tears, before lowering her eyes to the book and then to her abdomen, which remained concealed beneath the soft blouse.

Regina's fingers fell from the tattered page of the old textbook, and she moved her hand to her stomach once more, lowering her eyes slightly as she tilted her head towards her stomach, and pressed her hand gently to her curved abdomen. Everything was quiet for a moment, still. But seconds later the strong, confident bursts she had felt previously returned, and it took Regina a moment to realise what they were. Her hand shook slightly on her abdomen as the knowledge came to her, her eyes alight yet tearful, her lips trembling. Her baby was kicking. Regina had felt the child moving before, but never kicking. And what she was experiencing now was, in her mind, something truly magical. Despite her stomach being small in relation to the current stage of her pregnancy, the feeling of the baby kicking so confidently and assuredly against her open palm reassured Regina considerably, and she sat quietly with her hand on her lower abdomen, which was concealed by her grand desk. Regina's trembling lips played into a small smile as her hand drifted across the bottom of her abdomen, following her baby's confident kicks as they moved. After a few moments more, Regina placed her left hand on top of her abdomen, stroking it tenderly as the kicking continued, with the baby's feet moving enthusiastically beneath her fingertips. She didn't know why, or precisely when it started, but Regina suddenly became aware of the fact that she was crying.

When she realised this she inhaled sharply, removing her left hand from the top of her stomach as she attempted to calm herself, whilst allowing her right hand to remain on the curve beginning at the base of her abdomen. As she calmed herself, Regina found herself feeling oddly relaxed and at ease, and almost perfectly in tune with her own body. For a moment she feels certain that she can feel her baby's heartbeat; each beat radiating throughout her body. She was so distracted by this, the tranquil sensations which have left her feeling calmer than she had done in recent months, that she failed to notice the sound of her office door slowly opening, until the bright artificial light from the corridor shone into the room, drawing her completely from her thoughts.

"Regina?" came the voice of Robin Hood, who now stood in the doorway. Upon hearing his voice calling her name Regina rose her eyes towards the door to face him, taking in the look of confusion mixed with concern which was in his eyes, as her own eyes widened and panic gripped her heart.

"Robin" she stated in a low, quiet voice, her right hand drifting off her abdomen and onto the edge of her seat, as she tucked herself as far under her desk as she was able to, in order to cover her stomach completely. Regina cleared her throat and inhaled deeply as she looked up towards him, the sound of his approaching footsteps announcing his closeness. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a gentle voice, her tone not concealing her confusion and concern.

"I came to see you" he replied simply, his voice low and gentle, as he looked at her with a slightly uncertain expression. "No one but Henry has seen you properly in several weeks and I wished to ensure that you're alright" he stated.

"I'm fine" she responded, her voice adopting its usual tone. She could feel Robin's eyes focused intently upon her face.

"You've been crying" he stated gently, taking one step around her desk and standing beside it.

"No, I-" Regina began, tilting her head up to face him as he stared down at her with his deep blue eyes. At this moment, lying to him was the only thing that pained her more than telling him the truth. "I'm fine, tired" she stated, her lips punctuating the statement with a small smile, before brushing some hair from her face.. "I didn't realise how late it was getting, I've been here for a while-"

"Regina, please" he stated gently, causing her eyes to drift immediately up to his. "You can talk to me" he added, in as kind and gentle a manner as he had before. He watched as Regina's eyes maintained his gaze for a moment before drifting away. "You know you can" he assured her kindly, as he took another step towards the side of her desk and eased himself onto it.

"Robin-" she began, her voice low and solemn.

"You've confided in me before, Regina" he reminded her gently, watching as her eyes drifted back to his once more. "I know it is not something you find easy to do, and I know that it frightens you" he continued, speaking in a low and gentle manner. "But you can talk to me, Regina. I can help you" he stated, watching as Regina swallowed and inhaled deeply. "Please, let me help you" he asked. He watched as Regina's eyes widened and shone and she inhaled deeply, before placing her hands on the sides of her chair and pushing it back.

"Stop" she stated, her voice low and almost whispered, as she pushed her chair back and stood from it, fighting a wave of dizziness as she stepped past him and headed towards the couch, before turning back to face him. "You need to be with your son" she began.

"Roland is safe, Regina. He is with Emma and her parents" Robin stated gently, easing himself off the desk and taking a few tentative steps towards her. He knew she was frightened and hated feeling vulnerable. But he also knew the affects that locking herself away from the others would have upon her. He would never forget the look on her face when she found him in her vault, it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Longer, even. But he also knew that there was something she was holding back, some fear or anxiety she had not confided. The frightened look in her eyes, the defensive positions, the solitude, it was all linked to her fears regarding Zelena, certainly. He could not bear for her to feel so alone.

"Every moment you are with me is a moment you are not with him. He needs you." Regina stated simply, interrupting Robin's thoughts,

"So do you" he returned instantly, continuing to walk towards her. "Regina, I understand why you're doing this, truly" he stated, stopping as he stood before her, their bodies inches apart. "But the children are safe, Regina. We are safe. And we will continue to do everything within our power to ensure that we remain so" he continued. "You do not deserve to be alone." Regina sighed, placing her hand across her forehead and then lowering it to her eyes.

"You almost died" Regina stated, lifting her head up to meet his gaze. As she did so she found herself feeling very warm and light-headed, and she inhaled deeply to placate these feelings. "She almost killed you."

"And yet here I stand" he returned, his eyes drifting across her face. "I am here because you saved me, you protected me" he stated. "And I fully intend on doing the same to you."

"Robin" she said weakly, inhaling deeply once more as she spoke. As soon as she had got up from her seat she had regretting it, recalling instantly how standing up quickly often made her feel dizzy.

"Regina?" Robin asked, noticing how pale and unsteady she had suddenly become. "Regina" he repeated following no response. As he took a step closer to her he saw her head tilt back slightly as she swayed to the side, and he placed his hands beneath her arms to steady herself. "Okay" he mumbled, wrapping one arm across her back and keeping his other hand beneath her arm as he guided her to the couch. Despite her weakness he could feel her tense beneath him, so he removed his hands from her as soon as she reached the couch, crouching before her as she sat. His eyes darted across her apprehensively as she placed her forehead in her hands before leaning her head back and facing him with tired eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked nervously, her paleness startling him.

"I'm fine" she mumbled. "Just tired" she continued, her voice gaining more confidence as she spoke.

"This is more than tiredness, Regina" Robin stated gently, causing Regina's eyes to drift warily towards him. "What's wrong?" he probed.

"Nothing" she replied, her eyes widening slightly as she shook her head in response. Regina's eyes focused on the look of disbelief in his eyes. "Nothing" she repeated confidently. "I… skipped dinner and have been working for hours, I'm tired, it's nothing" she reiterated, crossing her arms and placing them before her abdomen. "Honestly. I'm okay." Robin watched her for a moment, considering her words carefully as he noted the paleness of her features, the weariness of her tone, and the tiredness in her eyes. She was clearly exhausted and, knowing Regina, he doubted that she had been eating and resting adequately. She had probably been working constantly, permitting herself very little time to rest. And the magic that she had used to protect the children was powerful, he knew that. It had probably drained her, in some respects. He nodded in agreement, although he found part of himself remaining unconvinced.

"Are you quite certain that's all it is?" he asked gently, fearing that she was suffering some ill-effect of all the magic she had been using recently. Regina swallowed and stared at him with a confident expression, her eyes fixed on his.

"Yes" she replied, watching him for a moment. As their eyes locked she found herself staring deep into his eyes, as his comforting scent drifted up towards her, causing her to long to hold him. She could still feel the exact place where his hands had been upon her, and this gave her an incredible degree of comfort. But she could not allow herself to continue to feel like this. Not right now. "Robin you should go" she said gently, a confident air to her tone. His eyes remained on hers as he leaned closer to her, the scent of him overwhelming her, as his hand travelled to a spot on the couch beside her.

"Regina" he began, his face adopting the calm and relaxed expression that she recognised, "I am not afraid of you" he stated. Regina watched him for a moment, knowing he was referring to the dangers associated with being around her right now.

"Perhaps you should be" she responded, her voice low and breathless, as she continued to stare into his eyes. As she did so, she found herself reminded of how tired and lifeless they were when she found him on the floor of her vault, the memory causing her breath to hitch in her throat. "She could have killed you" Regina stated, her voice losing it's confident edge. "I could have lost you" she added, closing her eyes as her lips quivered. She inhaled deeply and brushed the tears from her cheeks, facing him once more with as confident an expression as she was able of providing.

"Sweetheart" he soothed, moving his hand from the couch beside her to her left forearm, which he stroked gently. "You will never lose me" he assured her, leaning so close to her that she could feel his breath on her cheek. At that moment Regina was incapable of forming words, and the simple yet loving gesture he was providing her overwhelmed her ability to rationalise and think completely. As their eyes locked Regina found herself leaning instinctively towards him, her heart racing as he too leaned in, and their lips met.

Robin and Regina kissed tentatively at first, their lips gently grazing each other as if to seek permission to continue. Regina returned his tentative kisses with gentle yet confident ones, tilting her head to the side as the kiss deepened. She heard his jacket rustle as he leaned closer to her, planting one hand on the couch beside her and the other on her cheek, as he guided her deeper into the kiss. Regina moaned in response, leaning forward slightly and running her hand through his dark hair, guiding his head towards her, as the kiss grew more passionate. As they continued to kiss, Regina felt Robin's hand drift from her cheek down her neck and towards her shoulder, before gliding sensually down her back and gently encouraging her to move closer to him. She complied, edging herself forward as he leaned slightly over her, her back arching as she moaned into the ever-deepening kiss. She could feel a tear travel down her cheek as her breathing increased and her heart raced with anticipation, as Robin's hand drifted lower down her back, before pausing, and travelling slowly to her side, tugging the material of her blouse tightly to her abdomen, which his hand was quickly approaching. Regina's eyes snapped open and she broke the kiss, leaning back so suddenly that Robin was afraid he had upset her. He removed his hands from her and leaned back, looking up at her with a slightly dazed expression.

"Forgive me, I-"

"No, no, it's me, I-" she began, her mind racing as she mentally checked herself for what she had just done, and how close she had just come to unwittingly revealing her condition. "I didn't want to stop" she stated simply. "But Robin, we can't do this" she continued. "Not now" she added, her voice adopting its trademark confidence. Robin nodded towards her reassuringly.

"I understand" he stated, his voice low and kind, but slightly breathless. He remained kneeling before her for several moments, his eyes drifting across her face. "You're quite sure that you're alright?" he asked once more, noting the flushed appearance of her cheeks, but still finding something about her concerning him.

"Of course" she stated, smiling lightly as she spoke. Robin nodded in response.

"Alright" he stated gently, before rising into a standing position, which she immediately followed. "But if there comes a time that you are not alright" he began gently, meeting her gaze confidently with her own. "Please, come to me. Any time, anywhere" he added, his tone soft and gentle. "Let me help you." Regina exhaled slightly and nodded.

"Of course" she stated, her tone gentle but almost dismissive. Robin continued to watch her for a moment as her eyes drifted back up towards him. "Goodnight" she said kindly. He nodded in response.

"You will get some rest tonight, won't you?" he asked, his deep eyes meeting hers.

"Absolutely" she assured him, a small smile forming on her lips as she spoke. He nodded once more, before smiling at her pleasantly, and walking from the room. Regina remained still and listened to the sound of his footsteps disappearing, before easing herself back onto the couch and clasping her hands in her lap, causing the material of her blouse to cling to her curved abdomen. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

Robin walked quickly from Regina's office and headed across town to the library, where he knew Blue and Belle would still be working. The doors opened will a dull creak and he walked directly towards Blue, who turned towards him expectantly, noting immediately his look of concern.

"Robin" she began, closing the book she was holding and placing it on the table. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. Robin met her gaze and stopped before her, as he tried to place his thoughts into words.

"It's Regina" he stated simply, watching as Blue's eyes grew slightly and she nodded. "I think something's wrong."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone, thanks again for your continued support and your comments :) I know it must be frustrating that Regina has not told anyone about the baby yet (especially Robin!), and I'm sorry for that. One character will find out about Regina's pregnancy in chapter thirteen, and another will discover it in chapter fifteen. I'm sorry if this is problematic, and I hope you can bear with me! :) I hope this chapter is satisfactory and, as always, please feel free to let me know what you think, all comments (constructive criticism/brutal advice or reviews) are greatly appreciated. I'm really keen to improve my writing and the best way I am able to do that is through your advice, so thank you :)

\- HQ21

Blue turned directly towards Robin, facing him with an empathetic expression as she noted the concern and worry which was etched across his face.

"Wrong?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Robin sighed wearily, and appeared to be struggling to place his concerns into words. "Please" Blue stated, indicating towards one of the chairs. Robin looked up and nodded.

"Thank you" he stated, pulling out a chair and sitting upon it as Blue did the same, her eyes never leaving his face. In her time in the Enchanted Forest she had seen many tormented souls who were desperate for assistance which was not easily provided. They were worried, confused, terrified and desperate. They all had different worries and concerns, but they were united in their feelings of hopelessness. And they all wore that same frightened, hollow look in their eyes that she found Robin bearing that evening.

"Robin" she asked gently, as he turned towards her with those familiar eyes. "What happened?" she asked. Robin recounted his most recent meeting with Regina to Blue, who listened attentively and silently throughout. He detailed how she appeared upset when he entered, and how she was evasive and dismissive of his concerns. His hand trembled slightly as he told Blue about how Regina had almost fainted, and how he had remained with her for a short time afterwards. The only time his eyes became lighter was when he told Blue about their kiss. But the revealing of the conversation they shared afterwards caused his eyes to appear solemn once more.

"I just..." Robin stated, breaking off as he spoke. "Something's wrong, something… something else, I… I don't know" he stated, his inability to understand what it could be that was causing Regina's uncharacteristic behaviour making him wonder if he were perhaps looking too much into it. "She has been working ceaselessly as of late, perhaps that is taking it's toll on her. And all the time she is forced to spend away from Henry and her friends-"

"- and you" interjected Blue, watching as Robin's eyes drifted sadly towards her. Robin stared at her with those sad, hollow eyes once more, before inhaling deeply and facing her with confidence.

"I just want to help her" he declared sincerely, and Blue nodded in understanding. "But without knowing what is wrong I don't know how I am able to" he stated in frustration, his eyes drifting away from Blue's. "I used to be able to reach her, but now, I..." he began, sighing tiredly as he broke off. After he did not continue to speak for several moments, Blue spoke.

"She's been through a lot, Robin" Blue began, waiting until he looked up towards her once more. "With everything that is happening with her sister, the attack on Roland and on you, and the threat Zelena poses to everyone in the town, it is understandable that Regina is finding things difficult" he explained gently, watching as Robin listened attentively. "She's withdrawn herself from everyone in order to protect them. Secluding herself to the extent that she has been is bound to make her feel lonely and afraid. But she hates appearing vulnerable and she rarely asks for help, as I'm sure you're aware" Blue stated.

"I do understand" Robin said slowly. "But before all this happened Regina was opening up to me. She was confiding in me and speaking more candidly than I expect she has ever spoken to a single soul before" he stated emphatically.

"Yes, Robin. But that was before" Blue stated gently. "If there's one thing Regina knows, it's how willing a person is to go to punish someone they hold responsible for their own unhappiness" she continued quickly. "She knows that Zelena's threats are far from empty, and the fact she attacked you proves that. She is trying to distance herself from everyone to protect them, and now I expect she is beginning to question whether her method is working" she continued, watching as Robin nodded solemnly in agreement. "I'd imagine that, ever since you were attacked, Regina has been working tirelessly to find a new way to ensure your safety, as well as the safety of everyone else" Blue added.

"I am certain you are right" Robin agreed. "But you didn't see her in her office this evening. She was pale, dizzy, trembling-"

"All signs of extreme fatigue" Blue stated. "I too saw her appearing unwell several weeks ago, and she explained it was a side-effect of some pills Dr Whale gave her for her injury" she stated, watching as Robin's eyes grew wide with concern at this piece of information. "I sensed she was lying, but-"

"Unwell?" Robin asked, seeming to ignore the final part of her sentence. "What do you mean by 'unwell'?" Blue inhaled sharply, regretting having mentioned this. She should have realised it would only add to his concerns.

"She was sick" Blue stated simply. "She came into the library, appeared unwell and headed towards the bathroom. I was concerned so I followed her, and I found her throwing up" she stated, watching as Robin's concern spread across his features. "It was just after her attack. I expect it was due to her anxiety, as well as not looking after herself properly" she stated. "But Robin, there is a far simpler explanation for these symptoms" she stated, watching as Robin looked towards her once more. "Magic" she stated simply. "Regina has been using a lot of magic recently, casting stronger and more complex spells than she has encountered before" she stated, watching as Robin leaned towards her slightly as he listened. "The protection spell we cast would have exhausted her completely, she should have rested for several days afterwards, and I implored her to do so. But I suspect she didn't."

"No" Robin added, a sound between a sigh and a small laugh escaping his lips. "Regina is not the type of person to heed advice to rest, or to slow down" he stated, finding himself feeling calmer after this conversation. In truth he had not considered the extent of the effect her use of magic was having upon her. "Are you certain that this is what is causing her to appear unwell?"

"There's no way that the amount of magic she is using is not having a strong effect upon her body" Blue returned with confidence. Robin waited for a few moments for her to continue, and was puzzled that she did not.

"But you are not certain that that is the reason?" he asked for clarification. "Could there be something else?" he asked, his previous fears quickly returning to him.

"It's possible" Blue stated gently. "But Regina is emotionally and spiritually exhausted, Robin. What she has gone through recently, with Zelena and in relation to the amount of magic she has been using, would certainly had an effect upon her body. Dizziness, paleness and vomiting are consistent with emotional and magical-related exhaustion."

"But it's not definite?" Robin repeated.

"No" Blue admitted. "But I truly believe that it is the most likely explanation." Robin watched her for a moment before nodding in a slow and unconvinced manner.

"How can I help her?" he asked, his voice adopting a lower and more solemn tone. "There must be something I can do." 

"You've already done it, Robin" Blue smiled gently. "You've shown her that you are there for her, and that you will be ready for when she feels she can come to you" she continued gently. "You and I both know that Regina will not allow people to push or pressure her into something she is not ready for. She knows you're willing to listen, that you want to be there for her" Blue stated, watching as Robin stared up at her attentively. "You just need to give her some time" she stated simply.

"I understand that" Robin stated. "Really, I do" he added sincerely, meeting Blue's gaze as he spoke. "But Regina has spent the majority of her life feeling alone, frightened and isolated" he stated, his voice lower and more solemn. "And I do not wish her to suffer a single second more of that torment." Blue's lips formed a small but genuine smile as she listened to his words.

"I know" she replied gently. "But she is not alone, and she knows that. She knows that she has you, Emma, the Charmings, Henry-"

"Henry. Yes" Robin stated, smiling as he spoke the name. "After casting the protection spell she has felt able to spend more time with him" he stated.

"She has" Blue nodded. "She loves her son dearly. His presence will give her strength."

"Indeed it will" Robin stated contently. "He is able to reach Regina in ways she did not even know were possible" he continued, looking up at Blue as he spoke. "If we are unable to reach her for the time being, I am certain that Henry will" he declared confidently. "He'll make sure Regina knows just how much she is loved and protected, by him and by us all" Robin stated. Blue smiled and nodded towards him, agreeing completely with his statement, as she found herself remembering the young boy who had tamed his mother's heart. He had rescued her from her former self three years ago, and his presence around her now would act as a constant reminder that she was protected and loved.

The next couple of weeks passed as uneventfully as the previous ones had, with little progress being made in either locating Zelena or confirming whether she and Gold were working together. Regina still hid herself away in her mansion or office, with Henry paying her frequent visits at both locations, which helped her immensely. The team had several meetings during this time, many of which Regina left as early as she was able to. During these times Robin noticed that she appeared less pale and tired than she had done recently. Her walk and her confidence seemed to be returning, and she exuded strength and ability. He was greatly relieved to find that she was appearing well, and found himself agreeing completely with Blue's diagnosis.

Another individual who noticed the difference in Regina was Henry, whose visits to her had filled him with a new-found confidence that she was beginning to believe in herself and the others once more. She looked healthier and much less tired than she had a few weeks before when he had been visiting her. She had tried to hide her mystery illness from him, of course, and was moderately successful. But as he watched her now, Henry was convinced that his mother was better. She appeared healthy and confident, her attention fixed on the person speaking in the meeting. The only thing that he did notice about his mother was how her eyes would drift hesitantly, almost guiltily, towards Robin Hood. Henry watched his mother carefully each time, noticing the sadness that filled her eyes and the slight tremble of her lip, as she inhaled deeply and turned back towards the front of the room. What he also witnessed, and what Regina was oblivious to, was that Robin often looked at her in the exact same manner, just never at the same time. They were constantly missing each other. It was after witnessing this for the third time in their most recent meeting that Henry became more determined than ever to help his mother. As he walked with Emma to the car and headed back to the Charmings' apartment, he found himself convinced of the fact that Operation Mongoose was far from over.

They arrived back at the apartment in the early afternoon, and Henry went straight to his room with the book and maps, which he was still working on. As he sat as his desk and lay the maps side by side, Henry considered them for a few moments, his discoveries returning to the forefront of his mind. Over the past couple of weeks Henry had been examining the maps closely, and had his first major breakthrough last week. After having scanned the images onto his computer and ensuring that both maps were the same scale, Henry noticed that the Enchanted Forest's 'Troll Bridge' was in almost the exact same location as Storybrooke's very own 'Toll Bridge'. He immediately placed a piece of clear plastic over the top of the Enchanted Forest's map and began to draw over the central landmarks and key features, including wooded enclosures, bridges, wells, buildings and rivers, which he colour coordinated for clarification. After spending several hours on the Storybrooke Map, Henry was satisfied that he had identified all of the key features of both maps, which appeared to correspond with each other almost perfectly. Henry placed the clear plastic of the Storybrooke landmarks over the Enchanted Forest one and, after examining closely for a few moments, immediately noticed a rather suggestive inconsistency: there was a wooden cabin in the map of the Enchanted Forest which was not accounted for on the Storybrooke map.

Henry frowned, removing the plastic sheets from each other and checking the maps once more, before placing the sheets on top of each other once more. From his work he had discovered that the central features and landmarks in the Enchanted Forest were represented in the Storybrooke woodland map, with the exception of this single cabin. Henry picked up his map of the Enchanted Forest and quickly located the section where the cabin was, a modest building in the centre of a vast expanse of land. As he examined it more closely, his eyes widened at the discovery: the cabin was actually the original home of James and his mother, before he became Prince Charming. Henry set the map down and picked up the Storybrooke one, quickly locating the spot where the cabin should be. The section of the map where the cabin should exist showed nothing but a clearing; a small, desolate area devoid of trees or water or life. Henry studied both maps for several moments more, before becoming convinced that he had stumbled upon something significant. If the cabin was not there, then what was? Although he knew how thoroughly Robin Hood and the others had searched the woodland, they might have missed something that he himself may be able to find.

Henry looked at the clock on his desk before glancing out of the window. The sky amber and shadows had already began to descend upon Storybrooke. He knew that it would be getting dark in a couple of hours, and so he had very little time to act. He did not wish to wait until the morning, he needed to go straight away. Besides, ever since Zelena's threats, he wasn't allowed out by himself, and certainly not to the woods. But his mom and Hook had gone out a short while ago to meet with Belle and Blue, meaning that his grandparents were the only ones in. And it was usual for him to spend this part of the evening in his room, until dinner was served at seven. Henry checked his clock one last time, confirming that he had just over two hours before dinner, meaning that he had a couple of hours where he would be undisturbed. Henry pushed his chair out from his desk and began to pack his bag, placing the maps, a flash-light and some others items into it before heading over to his bed. He turned his bedside lamp on and stuffed some clothing and blankets beneath the sheets, using a familiar trick which had not yet failed him. His mom or grandparents would just think he was tired from the long day, and would not disturb him until dinner if they thought he was asleep.

Henry tugged his backpack on and placed his phone in his pocket, before slowly opening the door and peering out. Snow and David were in the kitchen with Neal, preparing some food for dinner whilst facing the oven. Henry remained still for a moment, watching as his grandparents worked, talked and interacted with Neal. When he was satisfied that they were engaged in what they were doing, he cautiously opened the door further, and took some tentative steps down the staircase. He reached the bottom quickly, and walked silently towards the front door, peeking over his shoulder as he gently opened the door and stepped onto the landing. As he turned to close the door, he was relieved to find that his grandparents were still bent over the stove, and completely oblivious to his actions. As he closed the door, his eyes were drawn to a spot over his grandmother's shoulder, where baby Neal was staring directly at him with eyes which reminded him very much of his mother's. Henry watched Neal for a moment before slowly closing the door and hurrying down the stairs.

Henry headed across town and towards the woods, following his map carefully and decreasing his pace as he came up to the area in question. He glanced up and noticed that the sun was almost setting and the sky was beginning to turn a dark, charcoal-grey. If he wasn't quick he would end up lost in the woods at night and late for dinner, both of which would terrify his moms and grandparents, which was the last thing he wanted. Henry folded up the map and tucked it into his pocket, before walking cautiously forward towards the area depicted as a small clearing on his map.

Henry stopped behind a large, tall tree, peeking forwards and briefly surveying the area before him which, to his disappointment, appeared empty. The featureless clearing before him boasting nothing more than dying grass and scattered leaves. There were no signs of any animals, magical items or clues, and certainly not a cabin, but Henry's confidence was only affected for the briefest of moments. The maps did not lie, there _had_ to be something there. He took a couple of steps forward and looked to the right, before the strong scent of burning wood drew his attention in the opposite direction. Henry turned immediately to his left and took a few steps into the actual clearing itself, emerging from his hiding spot behind the trees, and finding himself facing a remarkable sight. As he turned to the left, Henry noticed a cloud of light grey smoke billowing upwards, fading slightly and drifting to the side before it reached the top of the trees. Henry's eyes narrowed in confusion as he noticed that this smoke seemed to begin ten to twelve feet above the ground, where it billowed for three to five feet before drifting away. For a moment Henry wondered whether it could be magic, or remnants of magic; but the scent of the burning wood which Henry recognised from his camping trips with David soon made him think otherwise. Henry stepped back behind the trees and walked behind them towards the source of the mysterious smoke, his eyes remaining fixed upon the rising smoke.

Henry stopped before a large tree which stood close to the smoke, which he continued to watch for several moments, before stepping out from behind the trees. Henry stared up at the smoke and walked towards it, feeling breaking twigs and crisp autumnal leaves beneath his feet as he walked cautiously towards the mysterious smoke. After walking eight to ten feet from the trees and into the clearing towards the smoke, Henry found himself growing slightly despondent, until he took a further step. As he took another step closer to the source of the smoke, the air around him felt thick and almost impermeable, causing the teen to feel as though he were stepping through a thin layer of jello. As he took a couple of steps through this strange and invisible substance, which felt strange and tingly upon his face and hands, Henry's eyes widened in awe and he froze on the spot, standing completely still as he stared at what was before him: a log cabin.

Henry's lips parted and his mouth was slightly agape as he stared at the building which had just appeared before him. He turned around to face the trees before turning towards the cabin once more, half expecting it to disappear when he faced it's direction once more, but it did not. The dark wooden construct stood defiantly before him, with smoke rising from what he could not see to be a stone-set chimney.

Henry stared at the construct for a few moments before walking slowly towards it, staring at it intently as he walked, although he were afraid that breaking his gaze from the building would cause it to disappear once more. Henry could see a window on the wooden side of the cabin which he was approaching and, knowing that the fire was a clear sign of someone being inside, he stepped out of view of the window as he approached the cabin. As he walked towards it he found himself confused over how the building had suddenly just appeared before him. By the time he reached the wall, which he touched and confirmed was real and solid, he found himself convinced that the cabin was protected by a shielding spell which he was somehow immune to. As he pressed his side to the wall and shifted slowly towards the window, he remembered how his mom explained that they spell she cast would mean he would be unaffected by magic, and he found himself wondering if that was how he was able to pass through the shielding spell. However, his attentions were soon drawn from this particular puzzle as he reached the window, which was secured in an ornate setting and was slightly open. Henry was so close to the window that he could feel the warm air from inside the room brush gently upon his cold cheek, as he cautiously turned to face the window, peering inside. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar figures of Gold and Zelena standing by the fire, engaged in a very animate conversation. He watched for a few moments until Zelena, who appeared to be enraged, turned from Gold and began to walk towards the window. Henry's eyes widened and he immediately dropped to the ground, pressing his body tightly up against the wooden surface of the building, as Zelena's voice grew louder and he was able to make out what she was saying.

"-tired of this, Gold. It's ridiculous!" came her irate voice. Henry felt his heart racing in his chest as her voice resonated through the building and the air. His eyes were opened and fixed upon the ground before him, but he could sense that Zelena was just feet away from him. "How much longer am I going to have to keep up this ridiculous charade?" she demanded.

"As I've explained before" came Gold's unmistakably irritated voice, which appeared to be louder and clearer with each word, the sound of his stick upon the ground announcing that he was walking towards Zelena. "Making the others believe that you are pregnant is essential" he stated, emphasising the final word as he spoke. Henry's eyes widened and his head turned to the side as he listened intently to their conversation. "Not only does it serve as a certain way to ensure that they will not harm you, but it plays a vital role in our plan" he stated, Henry's eyes wide and alert as he listened intently. "Without them believing it, your final act of vengeance and our acquiring of a source of immense power and potential may not be possible" he stated, his tone so low and cutting that Henry found it to be unsettling. His body was frozen against the cabin and he drew his legs closely to him, hoping that neither of them would look out of the window and notice his presence. His eyes travelled up at the sound of Zelena scoffing in response to Gold's remarks.

"Surely it isn't the only way" she replied defiantly. "And I don't see how I can keep it up for much longer" she stated, frustration and annoyance clear in her tone. "They all believe I am six months pregnant, do I _look_ six months pregnant?"

"Well, dearie, pregnancies can be concealed. It certainly runs in your family, doesn't it?" he replied coldly. Henry considered Gold's words and assumed he was referring to Cora concealing her pregnancy when she was carrying Zelena. "Besides, very few people have actually seen you, have they?" he asked, clearly attempting to sound more composed.

"Robin Hood saw me" Zelena returned. "But he was too busy whining about our non-existent love child and bleeding on the ground to notice the shape of my body" she stated petulantly.

"How disappointing for you" Gold quipped, sighing as he spoke. "But the fact still remains; you must continue to maintain the illusion that you are pregnant. Your safety and your _vengeance_ depend on it," he continued. Henry heard Zelena sigh in response.

"Fine" she hissed.

"Don't worry, deary" Gold began, the sound of his cane on the ground as he walked closer to Zelena causing Henry's heart to pound violently against his chest. "As you are well aware, you do not have much longer to wait. She has one final task to complete, and then she is all yours." Zelena laughed cruelly in response, a callous and unemotional laugh which caused Henry's whole body to tense and his stomach to clench. Gold's words, combined with Zelena's intentions, caused him to fear for his mother's safety even more so than he had done before. "Surely you can wait a little longer? It will allow me to put the final preparations in place, and ensure we have all we need."

"You mean the dagger?" Zelena returned wearily and with little interest.

"Among other things, yes" he returned. "But the dagger mainly. Without it, we cannot extract the magic from it's source."

"But we don't even know where it is" Zelena spat, her voice rising in anger once more. Henry found himself feeling relieved at this admission. "I don't know if Robin Hood hid it or if Regina has it-"

"Then that is your task for the next three months" Gold stated in an animated manner. "Find it" he demanded. "Because without it, we have no way of extracting the magic."

"Oh I'll find it, Gold" Zelena stated in a low, cruel tone. Henry could tell by the sound of her voice and the heels upon the wooden floor that she was walking away from the window and back towards the fire place.

"I know you will, deary" he returned. "Because without it, your vengeance will not be complete."

"It will be complete, I assure you" Zelena returned confidently, her tone causing Henry's heart to pound once more. "Nothing is going to stand in my way." Henry could hear Gold laugh coldly in response.

"I'm very glad to hear it" he returned, his voice lower and more sinister than Henry had ever heard it before. "Because I will not allow anyone to get in mine" he added. There was silence for a moment, before a huff and low remark from Zelena seemed to imply that Gold had disappeared from the room. He heard Zelena's footsteps travel further from the window before stopping, and there was silence for a few moments longer. Henry turned to the size and pushed himself onto his knees, crouching down as he ran away from the view of the window and back into the woods, the exchange between Gold and Zelena running on a constant loop in his mind as he hurried through the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Henry rushed back through the woods, the thin strobe of light from his torch shining ahead of him as his feet beat down upon the leaf-covered ground at his feet. He made it into Storybrooke town itself just after dusk, and ran down the street and towards his grandparents' apartment. He headed straight up the stairs and unlocked the front door, bursting into the room breathlessly, causing Snow and David to turn from the table they were laying and stare at him in surprise.

"Henry?" David asked, hurrying towards his grandson, who he believed had been asleep in his bedroom. Snow held Neal close to her chest and approached Henry, her eyes wide with disbelief. "What's going on, where were you?" David asked. Henry exhaled heavily, and fought to gain control of his breathing so that he could inform them of what he had just discovered.

A few minutes later Henry had explained everything to his grandparents, who took in the information with a combination of amazement and shock. Snow called Emma and asked her to return immediately. The Saviour was at the house ten minutes later, wearing the same expression upon her face that her son had borne just a short while before. Hook followed her inside, and they both listened attentively as Henry recounted what he had discovered. However, despite Henry's belief that the information was a breakthrough, the focus of his discovery seemed not to be the information itself, but how he uncovered it. Emma calmly but determinedly explained to him the dangers of his actions, but he countered this, telling her that they were now closer to stopping Zelena. Whilst Emma agreed with this, she stressed that Henry should have passed his information on and let them investigate, instead of putting himself directly in harm's way. Before he could counter this, Emma turned to her parents and Hook, before pulling her cell phone from her pocket.

Regina was preparing dinner when she received a phone call from Emma Swan, which briefly outlined their son's evening adventure, which made Regina's stomach quite literally turn. Before Emma had a chance to tell Regina what Henry had discovered, the former queen abandoned her dinner and headed upstairs to dress, before driving directly to the Charmings' residence. Her heart was racing as she headed up the stairs, panic rising within her, which she knew would not be sated until she had seen for herself that her son was alright. When she reached the front door David opened it for her, stepping aside to allow her to enter. She noticed the presence of the Charmings, Hook, Emma, Blue and Robin in the room, but her attentions were drawn to the apprehensive-looking teen who was sat on a chair by the table.

"Henry" Regina breathed, walking quickly towards her son, who rose from his seat and smiled as she greeted him. "Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes darting across him analytically as she searched for any signs of injury. She found her fear and panic abating slightly when she found none.

"Mom, I'm fine" he responded, in a tone that indicated that the question itself was unwarranted, and came as something of a surprise. Henry watched as his mother's features tensed.

"What were you thinking?" she asked in a concerned tone, her voice low and her eyes fixed upon his. "What you did was incredibly reckless, Henry" she stated, watching as her son looked at her with a placating expression.

"I made sure I stayed hidden and I was really careful. They didn't see me" Henry stated.

"That is not the point" Regina stated, her tone lowering slightly. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? What they could have done to you?" she asked.

"Nothing happened, mom-"

"Thankfully, no, it didn't" she stated. "But it could so easily have been very different. And instead of sitting here sipping your cocoa you could have been lying in a wooded enclosure bleeding to death-"

"Regina-" Robin interrupted, taking a step towards her. At the sound of his voice Regina felt familiar sensations of movement within her stomach. Her eyes widened slightly as her previously calm baby became suddenly more active, moving inside her and kicking with strength. Regina ignored Robin's gentle warning and continued to address her son, whose expression had become grave.

"We would not have known where you were or what had happened to you. What if we couldn't find you? What if we were too late?" she asked, her voice remaining calm and low, but filling with emotion. "It was just chance that I found Robin after she attacked him, but none of us take leisurely strolls in the depths of the woods at this time of night-"

"Regina" David stated, his tone low and imploring, causing Regina to turn on the spot and face him directly with blazing eyes.

"Speaking of which, how did he manage to get out of the building without you two noticing?" she asked, looking from David to a guilty-looking Snow. During this time Regina felt the baby begin to kick again, before moving inside her. She inhaled deeply and faced David and Snow with conviction. "You're supposed to be keeping him safe. How could you let him just leave?"

"I'm not a prisoner!" Henry protested, rising from his seat as he spoke. Regina turned around in surprise, and found herself gazing at a familiar expression which she recognised well. It was one she often found herself bearing during confrontations with her own mother. She could see it in his eyes. Regina's features softened and she began to take steps towards her son.

"Of course you're not, Henry" she stated in a gently, calm tone. "I'm sorry" she added sincerely, watching as Henry looked up at her.

"Me too" he replied, watching as his mother offered him a small smile as she ran her hand gently down his face.

"I just can't bear the thought of anything happening to you" she explained. "None of us can."

"Nothing did happen, mom" he stated reassuringly.

"That doesn't make what you did okay" Emma stated, removing her hands from her hips and approaching Henry and Regina. "Regina's right, Henry. What you did was really dangerous. What would have happened if they saw you?"

"I… don't know" Henry admitted. He knew that arguing with them would be of little use. "I know what I did was dangerous and risky" he stated, watching as his mothers both looked at him patiently as he spoke. They weren't made, they were just worried. "But you guys always put yourselves in dangerous situations for me."

"We're adults" Regina stated. "And we're your parents. It's our job and our duty. And it is something we do gladly. Sweetheart, we are trying to protect you."

"And it was my turn to protect you" Henry declared, with a sense of bravery which would have made both Emma and Regina proud, had their son not put himself in such danger.

"Henry-" Emma breathed.

"You can't keep me locked away" he stated resolutely. "I want to help."

"The best way that you can help us" Regina began gently, "is by being safe."

"That's not helping" Henry stated simply. Regina's eyes drifted to the ground before rising to meet his.

"We are all trying really hard to protect everyone, to keep the town safe" she began, watching as her son listened attentively. "By keeping yourself safe you are helping us, because you are doing the main part of our job for us" she continued, watching as her son's gaze remained upon her, his expression unconvinced. "Sweetheart, you have your entire life ahead of you. And I want you to live it."

"And I want you to live yours" Henry replied with conviction. Regina's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and she leaned back a little as she considered her son's words.

"What do you mean, Henry?" she asked.

"Operation Mongoose" he stated simply. Regina inhaled, closing her eyes before releasing a small sigh.

"Henry-" she breathed.

"You've forgotten it" he stated.

"Of course I haven't" she returned gently, watching as his eyes lit up at her admission, before adopting a solemn expression.

"You've been so worried about keeping everyone safe from Zelena that you've forgotten about yourself, and Operation Mongoose" he stated simply, watching as Regina's eyes met his. "But I haven't. And I'm going make sure that you don't either." Regina's eyes were glassy, and she could feel guilt radiating throughout her body. It seemed almost palpable to her, the sickly feeling of dread and fear which was spreading throughout her like a virus. This was all her fault. As she considered this, her baby continued to shift its position inside her, causing her some mild discomfort as she stood before her son. She felt like she needed to sit down, but doing so would only attract attention towards herself. Attention which was the last thing she wanted.

"Henry" she stated gently, her voice lower and more gentle than she had anticipated. "Regardless of anything else, how could I ever have a happy ending without you?" she asked.

"I'm right here, mom" he returned, causing her to sigh slightly in response before meeting his gaze directly.

"And you very easily might not have been, if you had been seen tonight" she stated finally. "And absolutely nothing, even Operation Mongoose, can justify that" she added.

"What's Operation Mongoose?" Hook whispered to Snow, who assured him she would tell him later, before turning back towards the exchange between Regina and her grandson.

"But everything was getting better. You were happy, I saw it" he stated, the sudden change in his tone and demeanour catching Regina slightly off-guard. "You were happy, mom, I saw it" he continued, his voice low and engaging. "And now you're not." Emma's expression faltered and she looked at her son with a sympathetic and almost mournful look. At her son's admission Regina found the guilt which was spreading throughout her to peak, to the point that she felt quite certain she would completely break with the pain. Her eyes were tearful and her face paled as she looked upon the young boy before her, who was gazing up at her with a loving and resolute expression.

"Henry-"

"It's all going wrong again" he stated, frustration clear in his tone. "You shouldn't be by yourself, you should be with Robin Hood" he stated, indicating towards Robin with a nod, "and Roland, and me and-"

"Henry" Regina repeated, the tone of her voice causing him to stop mid-sentence and look towards her expectantly. After considering her son's words and actions, a rather startling thought entered her mind. "Is that why you went into the woods today?" she asked, her tone lowering and her eyes focusing intently upon him. "Because of Operation Mongoose?" Henry lowered his eyes slightly before meeting his mother's gaze once more.

"Yeah" he said simply. "Partly. But also because Zelena needs to be stopped. She's making everyone unhappy and unsafe. And it's all because she wants to stop you getting your happy ending" he stated, watching as his mother watched him with wide and unblinking eyes. "And I am not going to let that happen."

Regina felt frightened and overwhelmed at this revelation. She thought that her actions so far, her use of magic and distancing herself from the others, would protect her son from such issues. But instead, it appeared to have had the opposite affect. Instead of shielding him from Zelena, her actions had directed him towards her. Regina took a few steps towards him and bent down slightly, ignoring the sudden aching in her lower back as she did so.

"Henry" she stated simply, her eyes meeting his and holding his gaze. "We will stop Zelena, I promise" she stated with confidence, in a tone with almost reassured herself. "But I want you to promise me that you will never do this again." Henry's shoulders slumped slightly and his eyes lowered.

"Mom-" 

"Henry" she stated in a commanding tone, one which reminded Snow of a time long tone. "Henry" she repeated in a gentler yet no less imploring manner. "Please." Henry watched her for a moment, before sighing to himself and nodding.

"I promise" he stated, and Regina nodded and sighed in relief as she stood up straight. She turned towards Emma who nodded quickly at her.

"He means it" she stated, her superpower confirming his genuineness. "Don't you, kid?"

"Yes" he said reluctantly. Regina didn't need to consult Emma to know what he was telling the truth there, too.

"Now, not that I wish to interrupt this family moment, love" began Hook, causing Regina and Emma to turn towards him. "But Robin and Regina are yet to hear what the boy saw today" he stated, nodding towards Henry as he spoke. Regina watched as Robin's face adopted an expectant expression as he stood tall towards the back of the room. Regina nodded and turned to face her son once more, who looked from his mother to Robin with an apprehensive look. Regina felt her heart race and her breathing slow as her son informed them of what he had discovered.

Regina and Robin listened attentively for several minutes as Henry spoke, their eyes fixed upon his face, their feet still and planted firmly to the ground. Regina's eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted as she processed the information, which was vast and unsettling. After Henry had finished Regina remained still and quiet for a moment as she continued to process the facts, before the sound of Robin Hood's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"She's not pregnant" he said, somewhere between a question and a statement, his voice betraying his confusion. Regina turned on the spot and faced him, his face pale and his expression bewildered. Without thinking, she found herself taking several steps towards her, her lips parted and her expression matching his own as she approached him. Robin's eyes drifted over to Regina, and he stared at her in confusion before turning back to Henry.

"You're quite certain?" he asked. Henry nodded.

"Yes" he said, repeating what Gold and Zelena had discussed in relation to her fake pregnancy. "He said that her pretending to be pregnant was 'vital' to their plan" he continued. "But I… I don't know why."

"Robin I am so sorry" Regina stated, her voice kind and genuine. Robin's eyes drifted from Henry to Regina. He parted his lips to speak but could not find the words, and instead emitted a small sigh, before placing one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead.

"Robin-" Regina repeated, taking a step closer to him. His eyes rose from the ground and met hers, and he seemed to relax slightly. The sight of her standing before him seemed to be strong enough to pull him out of his trance. But his face was still etched with sadness and disappointment.

"I don't understand" Hook stated, the tone of his voice causing the others to turn towards him. "The witch isn't carrying your child. This is cause for celebration, surely?"

"Killian" Emma murmured, turning towards him and shaking her head briefly.

"What?" he asked, looking at her with confusion.

"I thought-" Robin stated, causing Regina to turn back towards him and watch him with an attentive expression. "For six months I thought-"

"I know" Regina assured him, the weight of her stomach somehow feeling heavier upon her as they discussed the subject of her sister's orchestrated pregnancy. "It is an awful thing to lie about" she stated, guilt sweeping over her in waves so strong she felt certain she would faint. "It is cruel beyond words" she added, her eyes meeting his and offering him her most sincere regrets. Despite who the mother was, the baby was still Robin's too. He had lost someone who, technically, had never existed. But it was someone who, Regina had little doubt, he had been thinking about constantly. Her heart ached with the knowledge that her sister had lied about carrying Robin's child, and she herself was, technically, doing the same. Her sister pretended to carry his child, and she was pretending not to be. It seemed to be the cruellest of ironies. The fact that her sister's lie mirrored her own caused Regina's heart to beat harshly against her chest and her breathing to stop almost completely. Was she _just_ as bad as Zelena? Perhaps they weren't truly that different.

"I know that Zelena is..." Robin stated, drawing Regina from her thoughts. "I know what she is" he stated resolutely as he stared at Regina. "But the child, I-" he stated, the hurt on his face causing Regina's heart to ache. "I would have protected it" he stated simply. "I would have kept it safe, from her, from… from everything. Regardless of who its mother was I would not have abandoned it" he stated, his words causing a cold sweat to cover Regina's body, as she found herself only able to nod slightly in agreement to his statement. Her baby, perhaps sensing her growing distress began to kick her several times once more. Regina found herself wondering whether, perhaps, their child had a reason for trying to make itself known at this particular time. Robin sighed and looked up towards Regina with a vacant and almost lost expression which pained her deeply. "How is it possible to… to mourn the loss of something that never existed in the first place?" he asked. Regina's lips parted and her eyes adopted a sanguine expression.

"Because you are a wonderful, kind and selfless man" she returned with conviction. Robin seemed unconvinced by her words, but he was watching her intently as she spoke. "And any child would be lucky to have you as a father" she stated, her eyes glistening as she spoke. The sight of Regina's emotive eyes seemed to sober Robin slightly, and he took a step towards her, their closer proximity startling her slightly.

"I'm sorry, Regina" he stated, watching as the woman before him looked up at him with a confused expression. "For putting you through all of this" he explained. Regina watched him with a baffled expression as she considered his words.

"Robin, you've got absolutely nothing to apologise for" she declared with conviction. "I am so sorry for what you must be going through." Robin's eyes adopted a sanguine, almost weary expression.

"I'll be alright" he assured her in a low voice. "But what about you?" he asked.

"What?" Regina asked, her heart stilling at the question.

"As we heard from Henry, Zelena and Gold's plan, whatever it is, seems to centre around you" he stated. Despite the implications of his words, Regina found herself relaxing slightly at his explanation.

"She… wants revenge. Against me. Always has done" Regina began, her eyes adopting a slightly confused expression. "Nothing's changed."

"But it has, Regina" Robin stated gently, watching as her eyes narrowed in confusion and became fixed on his. "At first we thought they may be working together, and that, if that were the case, Zelena's vengeance would somehow benefit Gold" he stated, watching as Regina nodded in understanding. "But from what Henry overheard, it seems quite clear that they intend to use you in some way, for the 'final task'" he stated, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. Regina also recalled Henry using that phrase. "What could it possibly mean?" he asked.

"I don't know" Regina confessed. "They're clearly anticipating that I will do… something that will help them in their own plan, I..." Regina shrugged and trailed off as she rubbed her hand tiredly upon her forehead. The revelations of the evening and subsequent confusion of this situation was causing her head to spin. "We're no closer to finding out what their plan is, but we do now have an advantage" she stated.

"And what is that?" asked Hook. Regina's eyes drifted reluctantly from Robin's and towards the pirate.

"They don't know that we know what we do" Regina stated. "And they mustn't find out."

"Regina's right" David stated. "They think that we're unaware of their alliance and of Zelena having faked her pregnancy" he stated, his eyes meeting Robin's as he spoke. "But now that we do know that, we can move forward."

"Forward?" Snow asked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you see, Snow?" he asked, his expression relaxing slightly as she spoke. "The only reason we could not harm Zelena is that we believed she was carrying a child" he continued, watching as Snow began to understand what he was implying. "And now that we know for certain she's not..."

"Are you suggesting that we slay the beast?" Hook asked, turning towards David with an almost impressed expression upon his face. "I'm up for that."

"Okay, enough" Regina stated, watching as the men turned towards her with confused expressions. "Maybe we could discuss this rationally before you draw your swords and burn down the forest?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked David. "It seems pretty straight-forward to me. She poses a threat to the existence of everyone in this town, including you, including your _son_ -"

 __"I am well aware of what she poses a threat to" Regina returned.

"-and she just lost her only leverage" David continued. "There is nothing to stop us from-"

"From what?" interceded Snow. "Killing her?" she asked. "Charming, that's not us. That's not who we are." David looked at Snow with a perplexed expression.

"What do you suggest?" he asked, his voice heavy with confusion. Snow sighed.

"Regina's right, let's… let's talk about this" she stated, turning from David to Regina, and nodding towards her. She was clearly requesting assistance.

"From what Henry has told us" Regina began, causing everyone to turn towards her, "Gold and Zelena are working together on something involving the acquisition of a lot of power" she stated, casting her eyes over everyone in the room. "We don't know what that is or how far they are in their plan, but what we all know from experience is that they are the last two people who should be in close proximity of a high level of power, magic or otherwise" she stated, earning nods from several people, including Emma and Snow. "Acting boldly or rashly" she stated, turning towards David. "Will not stop their plans, it will get you killed" she continued. "Zelena has her magic back and Gold is the Dark One once more. We can't just turn up to the cabin in the clearing and launch an attack, it would be foolish and it would be pointless" she stated, watching as David seemed to be processing what she was saying, as was everyone else. "We need to find out exactly what they are up to, what stage they are at, and how to stop them" she declared.

"Regina's right" Emma stated. "We need to find out just what those two are up to" she continued, before turning towards Henry. "You sure they didn't give any clues, kid?" Henry shook his head sadly in response.

"They just said that Zelena's pretend pregnancy was important to the plan and getting the power they want, which they'll get using the dagger" he stated, before looking up at Regina. "And that my mom is going to do something which will make their plan work. They said it won't be much longer."

"What could that mean?" asked Snow, turning from David to an equally-perplexed Emma.

Regina's eyes widened slightly at his words, and she felt certain that her heart had stopped. For a split second, a fraction of a moment, a most terrifying thought had entered her mind. Zelena's pregnancy almost exactly coinciding with her own could not be a coincidence, surely? They were after what they believed would be a source of great power, something which Regina would have a vital role in, something which would be happening soon. Something which would satisfy two power-hungry individuals to align themselves with each other. Zelena wanted revenge, Gold wanted power. And as Regina considered what her son had overheard, she felt the pieces of the puzzle clicking in place in her mind, causing her to arrive at a horrifying conclusion to the question of what could cause Gold and Zelena to unite themselves.

Her baby.

Regina felt herself feel dizzy and sick at the thought, and her hand moved protectively to her abdomen. Her fingertips hovered above the black material of her clothing before her hand fell trembling to her side. Most of the people in the room were talking amongst themselves about what Gold and Zelena's plan could be, so their attention was not upon how pale Regina had just become, and how wide and wild her eyes were. No one noticed, that is, apart from the person standing just inches away from her.

"Regina" Robin stated, his voice causing her to turn towards him immediately. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine" she returned, offering him a small false smile. "I… I got the call from Emma right before dinner, I didn't get a chance to eat, that's all" she explained.

"I'm sure David and Mary Margaret would be able to-"

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks" she stated. "I don't think I could eat a thing right now." Robin nodded.

"I understand" he stated, placing a reassuring hand upon her left arm. "Won't you at least sit down?" he asked, ushering to the chair that had once been his. Regina nodded absently at this, allowing herself to be guided towards the chair, her whole body trembling as she walked. "I'll get you some water" Robin stated kindly, to which Regina nodded in response. She heard his footsteps disappear into the kitchen and found herself alone with her thoughts for a moment.

The more Regina found herself considering her theory, the more she found herself believing it. Zelena wanted to get revenge, and what better way than to isolate her when she knew her to be carrying her true love's child? And Gold, as everyone was well aware, was renowned for having an interest in the magical offspring of the residents of the Enchanted Forest. She had no doubt that her own child, the product of true love, would be of immense value to him. The thought of the man, or anyone, considering her child a commodity sickened her. Regina drew her jacket across her and crossed her arms before her protectively as she found herself wondering what exactly Gold and Zelena were planning. That they were aware of her pregnancy seemed almost certain, and that her baby would be of interest to them both for their own reasons was indisputable. The fact that they had mentioned needing the dagger to extract the magic confused her slightly. But after a few moments' consideration she found herself understanding what they could use it for. The thought of either of them being near her child with the dagger used to extract and harness magic terrified her and, as though agreeing, the baby began to kick determinedly against her forearm, which was covering her stomach. Regina inhaled deeply and leaned back as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She would not let any harm come to her child. Her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of Robin, who stood before her offering her a glass of water.

"Where's the dagger?" she asked in as normal a tone as she could manage as Robin held the glass before her. He stared at her for a moment, before linking her question to Henry's statements, and nodding in understanding. 

"It is phenomenally well hidden" he assured her, taking up a seat beside her and placing the glass upon the table. "Zelena will not find it." Regina watched him for a moment, her eyes surveying him as he spoke.

"You seem very certain" she stated, her words posed as a question. "Why?"

"Because I have concealed it in a place she will not discover" he stated. "I saw what that dagger almost did to you a few months ago, Regina" he stated sombrely, remembering how the darkness had encircled her. "And I will never allow anyone to wield that kind of power over you again." Regina swallowed and nodded once in understanding.

"And you're sure they won't find it?" she asked.

"Absolutely" he assured her, before reaching for the glass and offering her some water. "Please" he asked gently. Regina accepted the glass with a slightly shaking hand and took a few sips. Robin watched her for a few moments, concern etched upon his face. "Are you quite sure that you're alright?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine" Regina responded, before taking a couple more sips of water and placing the glass upon the ground by her feet. Before Robin could respond, David and Emma had turned towards them and the former was addressing them both.

"Were you guys listening?" Emma asked gently.

"Sorry" Robin replied. Emma offered them a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, what we're gonna do is split up and tail Gold and Zelena. Henry's gonna show us _on the map_ " she stated, turning towards her son and widening her eyes as she spoke, "the exact location of Zelena's cabin. Some of us'll go to her, some will follow Gold. Hopefully watching them when they're apart and when they're together will give us some insight into their plan" Emma stated.

"Which will help us figure out how to stop it" David added. Regina and Robin nodded in agreement. "But what we do need to do is make sure that dagger is well hidden."

"Oh it is" Robin stated. "Trust me."

"I do" David stated with conviction, earning an appreciative smile from Robin.

Regina looked from Robin to David, and then cast her glance across the others in the room. For a moment she considered whether she should tell them about her pregnancy now, as it seemed to be the central plan to which they were all investigating. But as she considered this she found herself remembering how hurt and devastated Robin had been, and still was, despite how well he was hiding it, after discovering Zelena's deceit. He couldn't handle any more, not tonight. It would be too overwhelming, too cruel. Besides, revealing her condition now would be counter-productive. As they had already established, concealing their knowledge of Zelena's lie was the best way for them to progress and figure out a way to stop her. Revealing her condition to the others would only increase the danger to them, her and her baby. If Gold and Zelena felt that their plan had been discovered, they would have nothing to lose by remaining in hiding, and everything to gain by acting immediately. In a way, they wouldn't have a choice. They'd know the lengths to which everyone in the room would go to to protect Regina and her unborn child. And as Regina glanced at the faces of everyone in the room, she had no doubt that Zelena and Gold would gladly slay each and every one of them in order to get close to her and her child. No. Telling them would endanger them further. Whilst they were working on spying on Gold and Zelena, Regina knew that she would have to work alone.

Regina rose from her chair and brushed down her coat, watching as Robin stood beside her and turned towards her.

"Can I walk you to your car?" he asked. Regina glanced around the room and noticed that Blue had already left, David was settling Neal, and Emma and Snow were talking to Henry. Clearly the meeting was over, and everyone was getting a good night's sleep before their investigations the next day.

"I just want to say goodbye to Henry first" she stated.

"Of course" Robin replied. Regina nodded and turned from him, walking slowly across the room towards her son, who rose from his seat as she approached.

"Mom" she smiled. "Are you leaving?"

"We all need to get some rest before tomorrow" Regina stated, rubbing her hand down his cheek and leaning towards him. "That includes you" she stated, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before leaning back and looking down upon him. "No more woodland adventures, okay?"

"Okay" he stated resolutely. Regina nodded towards him, and watched as he walked past her and towards Robin Hood.

"Thanks" Emma said tiredly, smiling towards Regina.

"For what?" she asked, her voice low and confused.

"For getting through to him back there" she explained. "When my mom called me and told me what happened I…"

"I know" Regina assured her. "Me too." Emma smiled and nodded slowly.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Absolutely" Regina returned, looking from Emma to Snow. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" they chorused, as Regina turned around and walked towards Robin and her son, who were smiling and engaged in conversation.

"By mom" Henry stated, and Regina leaned towards him and hugged him, ensuring that his arms remained above her waist, and not near her abdomen.

"I love you" she said to him in a low voice. Something about her tone startled Henry, who gently removed himself from her arms and looked up at her.

"I love you too" he said, his eyes drifting across her face, before focusing on the strange look in her eyes. She smiled at him, kissed him on the forehead once more, and left with Robin Hood. Henry watched as she walked through the door and disappeared down the stairs. Something wasn't right, he knew it. And he was going to find out what it was.

Robin and Regina stepped out into the cool air of the night, which Regina found to be refreshing and almost soothing. Her baby, apparently, was in complete agreement with this fact: it was the first time that evening that he or she had remained still. Regina removed her keys from her bag and stopped as she reached her car door, turning towards Robin as she did so.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked, indicating towards the car with her keys.

"Thank you, but I think I'll walk" he stated gently. "It always helps me to think." Regina nodded in understanding

"And after tonight there is a lot for you to process" she said kindly. Robin gave her a kind smile.

"It will be fine" he assured her. She couldn't help but smile slightly at Robin's optimism.

"I hope so" she returned gently, flicking through her keys before identifying the correct one. "Goodnight" she stated. He smiled, taking a step towards her and pausing for a moment, their eyes meeting in the darkness, as he leaned to the side and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek.

"Goodnight, Regina" Robin returned, smiling lightly at her once more, before turning on the spot and heading down the street. Regina watched him for a few moments before calling him back.

"Robin" she called, causing him to turn immediately on the spot, and begin to walk back towards her. Before he could speak, she continued to talk. "What you said before" she began, "about… about the baby-"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know it sounds silly, but I… I never even considered what you would do when Zelena had the child" she stated. "What were you going to do?" she asked gently.

"I was going to do what I would hope most people would do in that situation" he said kindly. "I was going to protect my child."

"Out of… out of duty, because-"

"No" Robin corrected her, his voice soft and gentle. "Out of love" he added. Regina felt her chest tighten at his words, overwhelmed by his decency. She may not deserve him, but their baby did. Their baby needed someone who was good and kind and selfless, someone who would cherish them and do the right thing. As she looked into his eyes that night, she found herself hoping desperately that they would be able to stop Zelena, and that their baby would be able to have that opportunity, and so would he.

"Goodnight" she repeated, as Robin nodded in her direction and began to walk back down the street. Regina's lip quivered and her eyes brimmed with tears as she eased herself into the driver's seat of her car and turned the keys in the ignition.

Regina drove through Storybrooke with tears spilling down her cheeks, as the memories of what had been revealed that night overwhelmed her. She held the steering wheel tightly as she drove, her nails digging into it as she cruised down the otherwise empty road. Shortly before Regina was about to turn into the road leading to her mansion, her thoughts were distracted but a sharp pain which shot across her abdomen, causing her to inhale sharply and muffle a small cry. Despite her pain Regina managed to maintain control of the car, which she pulled into a spot outside a vacant house. She remained perfectly still for a moment, both hands firmly upon the steering wheel, as she waited in silence for her baby to move, kick, something. Instead, a moment or so later, she found herself experiencing another sharp pain, stronger than the one before, which caused her to press her right hand tightly to her abdomen and lean forward as she stifled another cry. Regina inhaled deeply and tried to stabilise her breathing as another sharp pain spread throughout her abdomen, causing her to lean forward and cry out. As the pain finally began to subside, Regina's eyes snapped open and she leaned back slightly. Inhaling shakily, she lowered her head and placed her left hand on the inside of her thigh, before raising it before her, and becoming tearful at what she saw. Even in the artificial yellow light of the street lamp on the pavement, Regina could see that her fingers were stained with bright red blood.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina stared at her bloodied fingertips for a moment, the sight causing her stomach to clench and her entire body to become overtaken by a fierce, unbearable heat. The sharp pains which had been shooting through her abdomen were now replaced by a dull ache on both of her sides, which felt like intense cramping. Regina inhaled a shaken breath and groaned in pain as her hand drifting down the steering wheel and onto her stomach. Regina placed her hand on the right side of her abdomen, her eyes glistening with tears and her lip trembling as she felt her swollen stomach beneath her palm. Regina leaned back in her seat and released several shaking breaths as she considered her options.

She was terrified. Something was clearly wrong and she needed medical attention. But going to the hospital would mean that multiple people would be aware of her condition, and once those people told others and her pregnancy became the talk of the town, everyone she cared about would endanger themselves trying to protect her and the baby. Such a public revelation could even cause Gold and Zelena to bring forward their intended plans, and try to harm those closest to her or enact whatever it was they were planning upon her and her unborn child. Regina's heart stilled at the prospect, and the panic within her began to grow with this realisation. But despite this, she knew that she needed urgent medical attention to ensure that her child was alright. She could not do this alone. The sudden awareness Regina had that she was not able to protect her child from the dangers of the world pained her deeply. Her baby wasn't even born yet and her body was already failing to protect it. What chance did she have?

As the pain began to subside and Regina found herself able to think with a higher degree of clarity, she found herself trying to consider how best to act. A sharp pain to her right side made Regina aware of just how little time she had to make a decision before it was too late. She groaned in pain and shifted in her seat, her hand pressed firmly to her curved stomach, as she could feel warm liquid seeping down her thighs. Regina clenched her jaw as she tried to subdue the pain and panic that was rising inside her, as a thin layer of cold sweat spread across her body. She found herself thinking of Robin once more, wishing he was with her, beside her; she quickly forced aside this thought. But as she considered the last time she spoke to her former lover, she found herself remembering the meeting she had just attended, and her eyes widened as she considered a previously unconsidered possibility. As the once sharp pain turned into a familiar dull ache, Regina turned the keys in the ignition and placed her trembling hands upon the wheel, turning the car around and heading in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes of driving which felt like an eternity, Regina's black Mercedes pulled up outside a large, imposing building, which seemed daunting in the darkness. Regina stared at it for a moment, questioning whether she was making the right decision. It took her less than a moment to realise that she did not have a choice. She inhaled sharply and un-clicked her seatbelt, opening her car door and easing herself out and onto the pavement, the cool evening air causing her frightened frame to tremble even more. Regina pushed the car door closed behind her and walked cautiously up the stone path before her, pushing the gate open and pulling her jacket across her as she continued to walk towards the entrance of the Sisters of Saint Meissa Convent.

Regina's heels clicked on the stone steps leading to the door, and she rose a trembling hand to the knocker, which she struck against the door three times. Her fingers fell from the knocker and her arms fell to her side, as she stared at the door before her, and began to question whether she was making the right decision. She hadn't experienced any of the sharp pains in the last few minutes, but the dull cramping feeling was still causing her considerable discomfort. Before she could consider this further the door before her creaked open, and bathed in the artificial light from inside the building itself was the figure of Mother Superior, the Blue Fairy of the Enchanted Forest, who looked at Regina with confusion.

"Regina?" she asked in a curious tone, opening the door wider and taking a step over the threshold and out side of the building. Although it was dark, Regina's face bore the unmistakable look of fear and pain, and Blue found herself walking towards the former Queen instinctively. "Regina, are you alright?" she asked, her eyes drifting across the woman before her, whose eyes were wide and glistening.

Regina swallowed, drawing her jacket across her as she met Blue's gaze. The fairy was looking at her with a kind and expectant expression, and yet the words that Regina sought to use evaded her completely. It is quite possible that Regina would have remained silent and unmoving, firmly fixed upon the spot on which she stood, for several minutes – had a particularly strong cramp on her right side not pained her so much that she sucked in air quickly and groaned in pain, as she pressed her hand to her side instinctively.

Regina heard Blue's muffled voice call her name, and she could feel the woman approaching her, but she could not react. She registered Blue's hand upon her arm, the physical contact being enough of an anchor to draw her back into the world.

"Regina?" Blue asked with concern, placing one hand on Regina's upper arm and the other across her back. After Regina did not respond for a few moments Blue moved her hand from Regina's arm and watched how Regina appeared to be wrapping her arm around her stomach, which seemed to be the source of the pain she was in. For a moment Blue wondered if Regina had been attacked again, and was injured as she had been before. She placed her hand on Regina's own and tried to guide it away from her stomach.

The pain was still intense and all-consuming, and the dull and distant sound of Blue's voice was not strong enough to draw Regina back from the painful world that she was currently in. But suddenly, without warning, she felt the woman's hand upon her own, trying to encourage her hand away from her abdomen, which she was clearly intent on examining. Without any thought or consideration, and based entirely on instinct, Regina panicked. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to push Blue's hand away from her. In doing so, Regina's jacket opened slightly, revealing a glimpse at her rounded stomach, which was further defined by Regina cradling it with her hand, pulling the purple material of her blouse across her curved abdomen. Blue's eyes widened at the modest but noticeable swell to the former Queen's abdomen, and she looked up at her face, which was still contorted in pain.

"Okay" Blue said, her voice low and drawn, the shock of the sight before her causing her to falter for a moment, but she recovered quickly. "It's okay" she assured her, placing her hand back on the top of her arm and wrapping her arm across her back. "Come inside, come on" she encouraged. Regina exhaled and looked up at Blue, meeting her eyes and realising that she had worked it out. She knew. Someone else knew. She didn't know whether this was terrifying or an immense relief, but at that moment she could not think of that at all. She just wanted to know that her baby was alright. "Can you walk?" asked Blue kindly, causing Regina to be drawn away from her thoughts. The former queen nodded weakly, and allowed Blue to guide her into the convent, shutting the door behind them.

Regina felt the pain subside moments after she entered the building, and as the sound of the door closing echoed behind them, she found herself feeling more alert and less weary. Blue guided her down the corridor of the building and towards an area which Regina knew to be the annex which contained the infirmary. Blue and the others would often take care of injured citizens who were recovering from treatment or who could not afford medical care, and so the convent contained an ample medical wing, which Regina had approved of in one of the earliest council committee meetings. She did not mention this to Blue, nor did she verbally confirm her pregnancy or discuss her reason for being there. In fact, Regina did not say a word during their brief walk, during which time her steps increased in both speed and confidence. Blue, sensing Regina's aversion to conversation at that particular moment, respected the decision, and the unlikely allies walked in silence.

Regina walked into the medical bay ahead of Blue, glancing around the familiar room, which she had not seen since the Author had been temporarily housed there when Emma had realised him from the book. There was a tall window at the back of the room, directly before Regina, which caused the room itself to be bathed in the glowing white light of the moon. Regina stared at this for a moment, focusing on the light, until her previously quiet companion broke their mutually agreed silence.

"Regina" she said gently, causing Regina to turn on the spot slightly as Blue walked up behind her, pausing by her side. Regina watched her expectantly, her eyes fixed upon the fairy's, who was watching her with a calm and attentive expression. "Why don't you take a seat on the bed, make yourself more comfortable?" Regina nodded once, almost imperceptibly, and made her way over to the bed. She felt warm and yet she was trembling, so she shrugged off her jacket as she eased herself onto the soft mattress. Blue took the item from her and draped it over a nearby chair, before turning back towards Regina and lowering her eyes to her stomach, which was slightly but unquestionably curved. Regina inhaled deeply and placed one arm protectively across her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Blue asked gently, causing Regina to look up at her with emotional eyes.

"A little over six months" she replied, her voice low and slightly choked. Regina coughed slightly and Blue's eyes widened, as she took a couple of steps closer to the former queen.

"Six months?" she repeated, her eyes falling from Regina's face to her stomach, then back to her face. "Are you certain?"

"Yes" Regina stated, meeting her eyes with a confident expression. Blue nodded once and cast her eyes down to her stomach.

"You're very small for six months" she said in a simple but kind manner, her eyes meeting Regina's with a reassuring look. "When did you-"

"I'm bleeding" Regina interjected, her voice losing its previously calm edge, as her eyes glistened with tears once more. "And I had these sharp… pains in my abdomen, followed by the most painful cramping-"

"Okay" Blue said reassuringly. "It's okay-"

"It most definitely is not okay" Regina returned, inhaling deeply as she spoke, her arm still draped protectively across her swollen stomach. Blue took a step closer to her and sat beside her on the bed, the suddenness of such a move causing Regina to turn towards her with a questioning look.

"I need to examine you, Regina" Blue said simply, watching as the woman before her paled slightly and took in a sharp breath. "Will you let me take a look at you? Make sure everything's okay?" she asked gently. After a few moments the previously hesitant Regina nodded. "Okay" Blue stated gently, standing up from the bed and looking down upon Regina. "Regina, I need you to lie down on the bed, alright?" Regina nodded, the slightly condescension in her voice annoying her slightly, but she complied with her request. Blue adjusted the pillows so that Regina was half sitting, a position which further defined her pregnancy. Regina's right arm remained draped across her abdomen, her fingers splayed across her stomach, as Blue took a cautious step towards her.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing towards Regina's stomach with her hand. Regina nodded. Blue offered her a small, courteous smile and slowly lowered her hand towards Regina's abdomen. Regina's arm fell to her side allowing Blue full access to her stomach, which Blue explored with her hands, which she used to locate the position of the baby.

"Although you appear quite small for someone so far into a pregnancy" Blue began, causing Regina's eyes to drift towards her face and watch her expectantly. "Your baby is a healthy size" she said in a gentle, reassuring manner. Regina swallowed, nervously parting her lips as she felt Blue's cool hands continue to travel across her bare stomach.

"Is the baby okay?" she asked in a low tone, attempting to sound more confident than she felt. Blue met Regina's eyes and smiled slightly, before taking her wand out from her cloak and placing it on her stomach. The object lit up and glowed in the darkness, before familiar sounds of deep thuds permeated the silence. Regina inhaled deeply and leaned back against the pillows, shaking slightly as she closed her eyes and listened to the strong beats of her baby's heart.

"Your baby is fine, Regina" Blue assured her, the words sounding strange as she spoke them. The fairy kept the wand poised on her stomach for a moment, before removing it and watching as Regina slowly opened her eyes and eased herself into a sitting position. "But I am concerned about the pain and the bleeding" she added gently. Regina turned towards her with an unreadable expression, nodding once in acknowledgement, before staring from her stomach to her thighs. Blue watched as Regina's right hand found its way back to her abdomen.

"I'm not in pain any more" Regina stated simply. "And I think the bleeding has stopped." Blue nodded.

"Is it alright if I make sure?" she asked gently. Regina's eyes travelled up to Blue's, and she watched her with a hesitant expression. "I know you're scared-"

"It's fine" she returned immediately. "Yes". Blue was slightly taken aback by Regina's immediate assent, but moved closer to her and glanced at her attire. She was wearing black leggings and heels. Regina removed her shoes and leggings and eased herself back into a comfortable sitting position, as her eyes lowered themselves to her thighs, which were covered in a thin layer of blood. Regina was relieved to find that the bleeding was less extensive than she had thought, and was greatly reassured when Blue confirmed that it had indeed stopped.

"And you're sure everything is okay?" Regina asked, her normal tone breaking through her previously frightened and panicked one. Blue nodded.

"It's not uncommon to experience bleeding and discomfort during pregnancy" she explained gently. "But the level of pain you were in, and the amount of bleeding, is not… something that should be ignored."

"I didn't" Regina returned defensively.

"No, no, that's not what I meant" Blue explained calmly, drawing a chair close to the bed and sitting upon it as she addressed Regina. "From my examination of you it is clear that your baby is alright. The child is a healthy size and has a very strong heartbeat" she continued, watching as Regina exhaled deeply in relief, nodding towards her as a calm expression befell her weary features. "But the level of cramping and bleeding you were experiencing is symptomatic of extreme stress" she stated gently, "which you are clearly under." Regina's eyes lowered slightly for a moment, and her fingers splayed across her abdomen, which she absent-mindedly caressed.

"Having your sister threaten the lives of everyone you care about and launch attacks on those you love does have that effect on most people" she stated simply.

"So does keeping something like this to yourself" Blue returned in a gentle tone. Regina's eyes drifted towards hers, and the former queen prepared herself for what she knew was coming. "You haven't told Robin, have you?" she asked. Regina inhaled sharply.

"No" she replied, her eyes lowering to her abdomen, which she was stroking tenderly. "No, I haven't told Robin. I haven't told anyone" she said absently. "Technically, I didn't even tell you."

"That's true" Blue agreed. "But perhaps that is something that you should consider changing." Regina pressed her lips together and shook her head slightly, her eyes drifting down to her abdomen once more. She was no longer in any pain whatsoever but, despite having heard the baby's heartbeat and been assured by Blue that it was alright, she would not be fully convinced until she felt the child moving within her.

"That's not an option" Regina admitted, her hand travelling around her abdomen. Blue watched the tenderness being displayed by Regina towards her unborn child, and her eyes drifted up to those of the troubled woman.

"Why not?" she asked. Regina turned towards her with a mournful look.

"Because it will get him killed" she returned simply. "It will get them all killed." Blue's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand" she said gently, as she watched Regina with a patient expression. "How will knowledge of your pregnancy get anyone killed?" Regina sighed and turned towards Blue.

"Zelena has sworn to hurt those I care for in order to exact her revenge" she began, watching as Blue nodded in response. "Distancing myself from those I care for is the only way to keep them safe. If they find out that I am carrying Robin's child, they'll insist on protecting me, making them prime targets for Zelena" she continued. "She'd torture them with the knowledge of this baby" she stated sadly, as she continued to stroke her abdomen tenderly.

"Assuming she knows that you're pregnant" Blue stated.

"She does" Regina returned sombrely. "And it's this pregnancy itself that is so crucial to her revenge." Upon seeing the confused expression on Blue's face, Regina explained how she had worked out that Zelena and Gold were working together to gain access to her child. Although Blue was reluctant to believe this at first, Regina's explanation of their alliance, the fake pregnancy and their actions so far, soon convinced her that the woman before her was correct.

"But that's all the more reason for you to tell them" Blue stated. "If Zelena and Gold already know about your pregnancy then you are both in a lot of danger, regardless of who knows about the baby." Regina inhaled deeply.

"If they find out that I am pregnant and that the baby plays a central role in Gold and Zelena's plan, they will pursue a more… confrontational approach to the issue" Regina began. "In order to protect me and the baby they'll launch an attack of some description on Gold and Zelena, two of the most powerful people in any realm. They'll get themselves killed" she declared.

"You don't know for certain that's what they'll do" Blue countered. Regina's eyes drifted slowly towards her.

"You saw what happened at the meeting today. As soon as they found out about Zelena's lie, David's first reaction was to try and kill her" Regina began. "And Hook supported him. If two people can agree to launch an attack on them under those circumstances then discovering the existence of my baby will only increase the odds, it will be a certainty. They'll act rashly and without as much thought and consideration as they should. They'll put themselves and each other in danger, and they will almost certainly be killed" she stated, staring at Blue as she spoke. "And it would all be my fault."

"Regina-"

"Enough people have died because of me" Regina stated finally. "I won't allow anyone else to become a victim in this… war that I have created, which seems to stretch across realms."

"What about Robin?" Blue asked gently. Regina's expression softened as she turned towards Blue. "Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"Of course he does" Regina replied immediately. "But I can't."

"Why?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Regina asked, frustration entering her tone as she spoke. "It will get him killed."

"You think he will want to kill Zelena?"

"No" Regina responded immediately. "But I think he will go to dangerous lengths to protect me and the baby."

"But you do both need to be protected" she countered gently. "Tonight demonstrates that, surely?" Regina turned her head to the side slightly and exhaled, before turning her attention back towards Blue.

"We're both fine" she stated simply.

"You're both alive" Blue returned. "But, Regina, you aren't fine."

"I can take care of myself and this baby" she stated resolutely. "It's what I have been doing for the last few months."

"I know" Blue assured her, inhaling as she tried to find the right words to phrase her next statement. "But, Regina, you don't have much time." Regina turned towards her with a slightly confused expression. "Until the baby arrives" Blue added gently for clarification.

"I have three months-"

"That's not long" Blue stated firmly. "And a lot can happen in three months."

"Precisely" Regina returned. "We can work on finding a way to bind the magic of both Zelena and Gold, and find a way to stop them from enacting their plan" she continued, her hand continuing to rub her abdomen as she considered this. Blue watched her for a few moments, realising that she was not going to be easily convinced.

"You are very small for six months" she began, causing Regina to turn towards her at the unexpected turn of the conversation. "But you aren't going to be able to hide it for much longer" she added gently. "You may be able to conceal it for now, but pretty soon you're going to be bigger, and you won't be able to keep it hidden" she stated, her eyes drifting towards Regina's abdomen which, due to her sitting position, appeared prominent.

"It's winter, no one will question if I wear layers" she returned defiantly.

"Will they question it in three months time when you turn up to a meeting with a baby?" she asked. Regina inhaled once more and her gaze faltered slightly. She had considered this, of course, and she was more than aware of the little time she had remaining. But she didn't have a choice.

"We are making progress, there is every chance that we can stop Gold and Zelena before this baby arrives" she stated.

"And what if we don't?" Blue asked, in a tone which was beginning to frustrate and annoy Regina in equal measure. "What will you do? Deliver the baby by yourself and hide it in your vault?" Regina's eyes grew wide and Blue instantly regretted her words.

"I did not come here for a lecture" Regina stated coldly, pressing her hands onto the bed and easing herself off it, picking up her shoes from the ground and walking towards the door. Blue inwardly chided herself for her insensitivity and stood quickly from the bed, taking a few steps towards Regina.

"No, you didn't" she stated in a kind and gentle tone, causing Regina to stop in her tracks. "You came because you needed my help" she stated, staring at Regina's back as she spoke. "And you're going to get it" she stated resolutely, before walking across the room and towards Regina, who turned towards her as she reached her side. The angry look was gone from the former queen's eyes, and had been replaced by a lost and almost haunted expression. "I'm sorry" Blue said sincerely, placing her hand in the centre of Regina's back. "Please let me help you." Blue stared at Regina for several moments, watching as her eyes stared back at her with that frightened look, and she inhaled sharply.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Regina admitted quickly, her voice low and cracking slightly as she spoke. Blue's features softened and she looked up at Regina with a reassuring expression.

"Then let's figure it out together" she stated confidently. "Please" she stated, angling her body to the side as she indicated back towards the bed that Regina had just left. Regina hesitated for a moment, before walking past Blue and back to the bed. The fairy's hand fell from her back and she felt her whole body fill with relief as the witch perched herself on the edge of the bed and looked up towards her. Blue walked slowly back towards her and took up her former seat.

"So" Blue began, causing Regina to look up at her expectantly. "What is it that you don't believe you know?" Regina looked towards her with a doubtful expression, before inhaling deeply to calm herself, and beginning to speak.

"You're right" Regina admitted simply, looking towards Blue as she spoke. "I haven't thought about… about when..." 

"- when it's time for the baby to be born?" Blue stated gently, earning a nod from Regina.

"With Henry I just… I drove out of town and picked him up when he was a few weeks old. He was practically gift-wrapped" she stated, smiling slightly as she spoke. "But this, I-" she began, tilting her head up slightly as she inhaled deeply once more. "I don't know if I can do this." 

"Of course you can" Blue assured her. "You are one of the strongest, most resilient-"

"I don't mean labour" she sighed. "Obviously it's something I've been thinking about, but it has taken a back-seat to other more pressing and immediate issues" she began. "I've been trying so hard to protect the baby from Zelena and Gold that I've been pushing another factor to the back of my mind" she admitted, her eyes becoming tearful as she spoke. "That the baby needs protecting from me." Blue's eyes narrowed in confusion at this statement.

"What?" she asked, bewildered. "Regina, what are you talking about?" Regina looked towards her with a solemn expression.

"The reason that everyone is in danger is because my sister has a vendetta against me" Regina began. "And that is because my mother abandoned her as a child so that she could have a daughter who could become royalty" she continued. "With that kind of legacy, combined with the terrible things I did during my reign as the Evil Queen, what chance does this baby possibly have?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "I've been so focused on stopping other people from harming the baby that I've completely ignored the fact that this child is growing inside the body of a woman whose heart has seen and afflicted more darkness than you can ever imagine" she continued, watching as Blue listened attentively with a patient expression. "Perhaps the physical danger Gold and Zelena pose to my baby pales in comparison to why I have already condemned it to" she stated sadly.

"Do you really believe that?" Blue asked, her features awash with concern.

"Don't you?" she asked. "You saw what I was like back in the Enchanted Forest. You know first hand what I did." 

"And I also know what you have done to redeem yourself" she stated kindly, watching as Regina averted her eyes from her. "Look at what you have done, what you have sacrificed, the people you have saved" she stated. "You have come further than anyone I know. You came through the darkness and into the light" she stated, watching as Regina turned towards her. "Your baby isn't growing inside a tainted and corruptive body, Regina. It's being nurtured inside a woman who epitomises hope and love" she continued. "How could a child born from a woman like that, and who is created from true love, possibly be condemned?" Regina looked towards her with uncertain eyes. "And what about Henry?" she asked.

"Henry?" Regina repeated hoarsely. "What do you mean?"

"You raised him, Regina. And he is one of the most honest, noble individuals that I have ever met" she stated with conviction.

"He is the son of the Saviour and the grandchild of the Charmings" Regina stated simply. "His DNA saved him from my influence." Blue considered this for a moment, before meeting Regina's gaze.

"'Evil isn't born, it's made'" she stated, causing Regina to turn towards her. "You said that once" she continued. "So how could Henry's goodness have absolutely nothing to do with you?" Regina stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"This is different" she stated solemnly.

"Why?" Blue asked curiously.

"Because this baby has fifty per cent of everything that I am" Regina stated, the tears which had been brimming in her eyes beginning to spill onto her cheeks. "And that is fifty per cent too much" she continued. "And it is one hundred per cent of the reason why he or she is the target of whatever plan Gold and Zelena have created between them" she stated, rubbing her head in frustration. Blue's eyes widened and she nodded with Regina's admission.

"That's why you haven't thought about the baby's birth, isn't it?" she stated simply. "You afraid that your child only has a few more months before Zelena and Gold take it from you." Regina inhaled deeply and looked at Blue with a look of conviction.

"I can't let that happen" Regina stated resolutely. "I won't" she added. Blue leaned forward in her seat and placed her hand over Regina's.

" _We_ won't" she corrected, offering her a small smile. Before Regina could speak, the familiar feeling of a flurry of confident kicks from her baby drew her attention towards her abdomen. She placed her hand on her swollen stomach and caressed it tenderly. For the first time in months, she found herself not believing that everything was going to be okay, but acknowledging that it was possible. Regina and Blue talked for a while longer, before Regina's clear exhaustion prompted the fairy to insist that she spent the night. Although she was initially reluctant, the former Queen acquiesced when Blue explained that it would enable her to monitor both Regina and her baby overnight, just in case. That night, Regina slept more soundly and peacefully than she had done in months.

In Mr Gold's shop, Zelena appeared in a thick haze of green smoke, her eyes ablaze as she stood before her ally.

"It wasn't there" she stated angrily. Gold stared at her for a moment, placing the antique magnifying glass he was admiring down on the table before turning towards her.

" _What_ wasn't _where_?" he asked for clarification. Zelena's eyes grew darker and she took a few paces towards him.

"The dagger is not in Regina's house" she stated, before turning and walking past him. "It's not in the vault, it's not-"

"You're quite certain?" Gold asked tiredly.

"Yes" she replied immediately, turning on the spot and facing him with an indignant expression. "She's not stupid enough to keep it on her, so where is it?"

"This is her town, dearie" he stated. "She could have hidden it anywhere" he added, walking towards her as he spoke. "She knows hiding places that even I am unaware of" he stated, pausing as he reached her side. Gold turned towards her and spoke in a low tone, his words hushed, almost whispered against her ear. "That is, of course, assuming that she has it." Zelena snorted, turning towards him with a frustrated expression.

"Of course she has it!" Zelena stated emphatically. "Who else would she trust enough t-" Zelena stopped mid-sentence, and Gold watched with amusement as the truth finally dawned on her.

"Robin" she hissed.

"I'd bet my life on it" Gold stated nonchalantly. "Perhaps Mr Hood needs you to pay him another visit" he stated in a low, hollow tone. Zelena smiled calmly in response.

"Yes" she breathed, her expression content but her voice startlingly chilling. "I believe he does."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi everyone :) Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, it's been quite a busy week! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I'm sorry if the recent chapters have seemed a bit stagnant/lacking in action, but I hope that the two chapters following this one will make up for it (Chapter 16 will involve a mission which Emma and Regina must undertake, and I'm really looking forward to writing it!). I'll write and upload Chapter 15 within the next few days. In the meantime, I hope this chapter is okay. Again, thank you for all your support/follows/comments, it is greatly appreciated, really. As always, any input/advice/criticism is invaluable, especially if it's negative. If you're finding something unrealistic/frustrating, please let me know, and I'll do everything I can to amend it.

Thank you,

HQ21

Regina left the convent in the early hours of the next morning, just as dawn was breaking over Storybrooke. Blue had watched her all night as she slept, and was satisfied that she was markedly better, and almost completely recovered. She gave Regina some fresh clothes and insisted that she rest for the next couple of days. Regina agreed, and Blue explained that she would like to visit Regina a couple of times a week to check on her pregnancy. Although she was clearly slightly uncertain, perhaps even frightened, by this request, Regina readily assented. Over the next couple of weeks, as Emma and the others continued their work, Regina was visited by Blue, who reassured her that her pregnancy was progressing normally, and her baby was healthy. During the first couple of sessions Blue had tried to convince Regina to confide in the others about her condition, particularly Robin, but the former Queen remained unwavering in her current position, and was relieved when Blue did not raise the subject in their next couple of sessions. But as she woke up on the morning of another pre-arranged meeting with the others at the library, she began to find herself doubting her ability to keep the news hidden for them for much longer.

Regina stood before the full-length mirror in her bedroom, her face pale and her expression unreadable, as she stared apprehensively at her reflection. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and thin dark blue sweater, which barely concealed her growing stomach. Although she had initially felt it impossible, Regina found herself believing that her abdomen had grown significantly over the last two weeks alone. And although she was a smaller size than was to be expected (which Blue kept reminding her), as Regina ran her hands down her abdomen and stilled them beneath her bump, she realised that dressing herself to conceal her condition was becoming more difficult than she had anticipated. She had hoped that she would have more time before this would become an issue, but time was something she was increasingly running out of (as Blue _also_ kept reminding her). Regina turned to the side and looked at herself in the mirror, noting how her stomach seemed to be almost as wide as the length of her hand. She felt herself slightly panicked as she looked at herself from such an angle, and quickly grabbed a black coat and deep purple scarf, which she hastily put on. Thankfully it had just reached the beginning of winter, and such a form of dress would not raise any suspicions. Regina looked at herself from all angles in the mirror, and found herself relaxing as she noticed that the coat completely covered her abdomen, it's thick, dark material concealing her condition. The scarf floated over her stomach, providing a secondary cover. She turned to face the mirror once more and felt relief flood over her. But as she gazed at her reflection for a moment longer, she found herself overcome by an inexplicable wave of sadness. She placed her hand lightly on the side of her stomach and caressed it gently, before lowering her gloved hand and heading to her car.

Regina was one of the first people to arrive at the library, and was greeted by Snow and Charming, before taking a seat at the table opposite Blue, who gave her a small, welcoming smile. A few minutes later Robin arrived, smiling at Regina as he walked in, before heading towards Charming and engaging in what appeared to be a brief but serious conversation. Shortly afterwards Hook and Emma arrived with Henry, who made a beeline for Regina, sitting beside her and chatting to her casually until the meeting began.

Charming started the meeting, as usual, by briefly detailing what had occurred in the past couple of weeks. He explained that they had been closely monitoring the actions of both Gold and Zelena over the past two weeks, and had noticed a distinct change in their behaviour. Until recently, Gold had remained in his store for the majority of his time, venturing out occasionally to local locations, and occasionally appearing near the shrouded cabin, where the others had followed Zelena to. Zelena herself had been much more difficult to trace; she had spent some time around the woods and some time in Storybrooke itself in the early hours of the morning, but she had generally remained out of sight. However, in the past couple of weeks both Gold and Zelena had deviated from their normal patterns and routines significantly. They had each been travelling to different locations around the town late at night or shortly before dawn. They were never seen together, but often appeared at places within days of one another. They had been to the library, the Mayor's office, the graveyard and several other places around town, including Robin Hood' camp.

"Robin's men have reported several sightings of someone matching Zelena's appearance" David stated. "But they were only brief glances, they couldn't be sure. It wasn't until several men reported it to Robin that we were aware of her presence there. The camp itself is heavily guarded and so she was not actually able to infiltrate it, she was only seen on three or four occasions around the perimeter."

"That doesn't make any sense" stated Emma, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she looked from Robin to her father. "Why would Zelena be going near his camp? And what are she and Gold doing looking around the town?"

"Clearly, they're looking for something" Regina stated in a low tone, her eyes widening with realisation. "The dagger" she stated, turning towards Robin, who met her gaze with a calm expression.

"I believe so, yes" Robin stated gently, his face adopting a placating expression as Regina's eyes widened and her body visibly tensed. "She won't find it, I assure you" he continued, taking a step forward as he spoke. "It's well hidden." Regina stared at him for a moment, his confidence clearly not completely reassuring her.

"That doesn't mean they won't find it" Regina stated gently. "Especially not if they're looking as hard as they have been."

"Regina, she won't find it" Robin assured her kindly. "It is in a place she will never even think to look." Regina inhaled and shook her head. 

"If there's something she wants, she and Gold will find a way of finding it" she stated.

"But if she and Gold are working together, then why does she need the dagger?" asked Henry.

"They don't want us to have it, kid" Emma stated. "It means we have a hold over Gold. We can stop him from doing whatever it is he is planning to do."

"But we can't stop Zelena" Regina stated. "And she seems to be the driving force behind this… plan" she continued, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. The thought of Zelena and Gold getting the dagger terrified her, as did the chance of them losing the only piece of leverage or control they had over Gold.

"We aren't going to let them get the dagger, Regina" Snow assured her. "It's like Emma said, they probably just want the dagger because we have it, and it has the power to control Gold. Us controlling Gold would be bad for them both, as they are working together. It would be in Zelena's interests to get it back just as much as it would be in Gold's" she added. Regina nodded absent-mindedly in response to Snow's statement. Although it was a perfectly logical and rational argument, the fact that Gold and Zelena's plan was centred around her baby filled her with dread, and the prospect of them using the dagger in some way in relation to their plan terrified her.

"There's something else" stated Hook, drawing Regina's attention instantly towards the pirate. "In the past week the crocodile has made several visits to the beach late at night, and has spoken with two mermaids."

"Mermaids?" asked Snow, her confused eyes growing wide with understanding as she turned towards the pirate.

"He's looking to access another realm" Regina stated simply, turning towards David and Snow. "He's trying to access a portal."

"We don't know that for sure" David returned. "He could be using the mermaids to get information or even items from another realm, like he did before."

"Possibly" Regina admitted, "but I can't think of anything he would need more than access to another world" he continued. "Whatever it is that he's planning, it's clearly going to be big. He'll want an escape strategy, and a portal to another world would be perfect for that" she stated, her voice lowering slightly as she trailed off. Blue watched the look of terror which passed quickly across Regina's features, disappearing within moments, but leaving a pale and troubled look upon her face. The others discussed this possibility amongst themselves for a short while as Regina turned away from them and stared at a spot in front of her. What if the portal was not an escape strategy if their plan went awry, but part of the plan itself? Regina felt herself feeling suddenly very hot and panicked, and her stomach clenched at a particularly frightening thought: what if Gold and Zelena's plan was to take her baby to another world?

"We don't know the specifics of their plan" Emma stated, disrupting Regina's thoughts and causing her to turn towards the Saviour. "My mom's right. Gold could be using the mermaids to bring him stuff from another realm that he needs" she continued, her eyes low to the ground as she spoke. "Maybe, if we tried to talk to the mermaids, we could make some kinda deal with them and get them to tell us what it is that Gold wants."

"Sounds good to me" Hook stated.

"Agreed" echoed David. "Hook, Emma, can you both make contact with the mermaids?"

"Sure" Emma stated, crossing her arms as she spoke to her father. "We'll head to the beach at nightfall." Hook nodded in assent. Regina didn't know whether to find this plan reassuring or potentially destructive. Either way, it would be going ahead that evening, and the results would no doubt be passed on before the end of the day. Assuming the mermaids showed up, of course.

For the next twenty minutes the group continued to discuss what they had been working on, what they had discovered and what their next steps were. When the actions and whereabouts of Gold and Zelena had been fully discussed, David turned his attentions towards Blue.

"Mother Superior" he began respectfully, causing the fairy to turn towards him calmly, her manner and demeanour as composed as ever. "Have you made any headway with finding a way to bind their powers?"

"I believe so" Blue returned gently, angling her chair so that she was facing the whole room. "I have been doing extensive research into binding potions and spells, and I believe I have found something which could be the answer we're looking for" she stated, causing Regina to turn towards her with bright eyes and an expectant expression. Blue had not mentioned this in any of their sessions, and she could not imagine why. "I haven't mentioned it before now because, at first, it was just a theory. I didn't want to raise it as an actual possibility until I was absolutely certain that it could be done. But a couple of days ago I discovered that it is a very real possibility" she continued. David nodded towards her encouragingly. "It may be possible for me to utilise the magic from the Enchanted Forest to create binding cuffs for both Gold and Zelena. These cuffs would not only stop them from using their magic altogether, but would prevent them from harming anyone with any blood connection to our land" she explained.

"How would that work?" David asked, his voice low and his eyes narrowed in confusion. Blue remained composed, and gave him a small smile.

"It would be a very similar spell to the one Gold cast upon the dagger which Snow used to test Regina, to see if she was capable of change" she stated. Regina looked up towards her and felt herself relaxing slightly at the potential of this new plan.

"Meaning that even if the cuffs were removed, the spell would remain the same" Snow stated, turning towards David. "Neither of them would ever be able to use their magic to hurt us, or our descendants." 

"That's right" Blue clarified.

"No" interceded Emma, causing the others to look towards her with confusion.

"Emma?" asked Snow, her voice filled with concern.

"No, it… it won't protect everyone" she stated. "What about Hook? And Whale?" she asked, looking at the faces of each person in the room in turn. "What about the people who didn't originate from the Enchanted Forest, or have blood connections to them?" she continued, turning towards Blue as she spoke. "They won't be protected by this spell, will they?"

"No" Blue admitted solemnly. "But, Emma, we will find a way to protect them" she assured her. "This spell will protect the majority of the town, including all those whom Zelena and Gold appear to have become fixated upon" she continued. "But we will not stop looking until we find a way to protect the others too." Emma looked poised to argue, but Hook stepped towards her and began to speak.

"She's right, love" he stated gently. "The witch and the crocodile seem obsessed with you, your parents and Regina. This spell will protect you all" he stated. "It's what we must do."

"The cuffs themselves also prevent the wearers from using magic at all" Snow told Emma kindly. "They won't be able to use magic to harm anyone, no matter where they came from. The spell itself is just a… a secondary way of ensuring that they can't hurt anyone, if they somehow manage to remove their cuffs" she stated, turning towards Blue. "Right?"

"Yes" Blue stated. "As I said, the spell will remain regardless of whether the cuffs do." She turned towards Emma, who seemed calmer than before, but clearly unconvinced. "I will find a way to ensure the safety of the others, Emma. I promise" she stated. Emma nodded once in agreement. Binding their magic was the aim, and that was precisely what Blue was suggesting. They could use the cuffs to bind their magic and then use the time they had (which could be infinite) to find a way to protect those who are not linked to the Enchanted Forest. It was a start. And it was more progress than they had made in many months.

"Okay" Emma stated. "So how do we do it?" she asked, maintaining her gaze upon Blue. "How do we use the Enchanted Forest's magic to make the cuffs?" she asked. "How does that work?"

"That's what I am still looking into" Blue stated. "I have found the spell and potion required, and some of the ingredients do not exist in this realm" she continued. "But as far as the magic from the Enchanted Forest itself is concerned, I believe it can be utilised and essentially captured by taking something from those closest link to that realm" she stated, looking around the room. "Which would be your parents and Regina" she stated, watching the three she mentioned turned towards her. "The reigning King and Queen of the realm, whose true love overcame the threats to their realm, and Regina, whose curse took them from that Kingdom" she continued. "I'm still looking into finding out how the magical properties which link you all to the Enchanted Forest can be best utilised, but I will find it" she stated. "The potion is complex and I will need some time, but I'm confident it can be done."

"I'll help you" declared Regina. "We can work on it together. If you can let me know which ingredients you need I can check my own supply. If there are items we don't have, we can always ask Emma and Hook to communicate our needs to the mermaids, who could get us what we need."

"Yeah" Emma stated, sounding positive. "Absolutely." Henry smiled beside Regina, reaching out a hand towards her, and clasping hers tightly. She seemed surprised by this gesture, and turned towards him with a kind and relaxed expression as she squeezed his hand gently in return.

"You can do it, mom" he stated, his unwavering confidence in her warming her heart.

" _We_ can do it" she corrected, smiling at him once more, before turning back to Blue.

The meeting continued for a further twenty minutes, with the group discussing their individual tasks and arranging when to meet next. After the meeting, Snow took Henry back to the loft, whilst David left to follow Gold and Emma and Hook travelled to Zelena's cabin. Robin left shortly afterwards, heading back to his camp to brief his men. At that moment, he was completely oblivious to what he would find when he returned.

Early that morning, shortly after Robin had left the camp to attend the meeting, Zelena had appeared once more just outside the confines of the camp. She appeared suddenly beside a tall oak just outside the perimeter of the camp; an old tree which was situated near one of Roland's favourite spots. The young boy was sat against a tree when he saw the faint green glow and a few curls of red hair disappear behind a row of trees. He leaned forward curiously, his large, dark eyes surveying the scene before him. He placed his wooden toy upon the ground and stood still for a moment, watching the trees before him, searching for movement. A few moments later he saw the figure of Zelena emerge from one of the trees and cross the line into the camp. His eyes widened in fear, and he took a small step backwards, before turning around and looking for his father, or one of his men. Three or four of his father's men were nearby, guarding the perimeter, but they had evidently not seen Zelena enter. Will Scarlett was stood beside them, showing them a map in his hand and chiding them for something. Roland considered speaking to Will, and telling him about what he saw. But he remembered how dangerous his father had told him Zelena was, and how his men were staying up and walking around the camp at night to protect everyone from being hurt. Roland liked Will, and he didn't want him to get hurt. Instead of confiding in his father's right-hand man, Roland turned slowly on the spot and crept silently through the trees, making his way towards where he believed the witch to be.

Zelena was just a few hundred yards from where Roland had been standing, and she was entering one of the cabins used by his father and his men on this side of the camp. The cabins were used for men to rest in or receive medical attention, and at that precise moment they were unguarded: there was no one within them to protect. Roland watched as she entered one cabin, remained in there for a couple of minutes, and then emerged to check the next one. He remembered watching from high in the trees as Henry did the same whilst searching for him during a game of hide and seek. Zelena was looking for something, but what? Roland looked down the row of cabins, and his eyes widened at the final cabin which was just four away from where Zelena was currently: the armoury. His father had insisted on using one of the cabins as an armoury ever since Zelena had come back. In total, there were four armouries in the camp itself, but this one was the special one. It was the one where Roland watched as his father hid Mr Gold's knife. His father had told him that Mr Gold's knife was very dangerous and that Zelena and Mr Gold would want it, but they would hurt people with it, so he had to hide it. He told Roland that if anything happened to him he had to tell Regina or Emma or Prince Charming or Snow White where the dagger was, so they could make sure it stayed safe. The memory of watching his father conceal the blade played on a loop in his mind, as Zelena emerged from a cabin and moved into the next one in the row, just three away from the armoury. Roland waited for her to go inside and then, without hesitation, ran straight towards the armoury.

After the meeting Regina and Blue travelled back to the Mayor's Office, where they began laying out books and ancient manuscripts and other forms of documentation. Regina set out all the items and ingredients she had in relation to potion making, and removed some of her oldest and rarest magical texts from a safe in her wall, which she handed to Blue, who had been watching her with a curious expression ever since they had left the library.

"What is it?" Regina asked calmly, turning towards Blue, who was placing a book on the table by the couch.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, turning towards her with a bewildered expression.

"The reason that you've been very quiet and very… hesitant in replying when I have asked you anything about the work we're going to undertake" Regina added for clarification as she approached Blue. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Blue sighed and lowered her gaze from Regina's for a moment, before looking back up at her with a confident expression.

"Regina, this spell is… it's powerful and it's complicated. Even more so than the one we cast to protect the children from magic" she stated, watching as Regina looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "Using the level of magic we will need to to imbue the cuffs with the magic of the Enchanted Forest will be physically and emotionally exhausting, and potentially dangerous" she stated, watching as Regina's expression altered slightly as she began to understand what Blue was referring to. "And I'm concerned about the affect that type and level of magic could have upon you" she stated gently, "and your baby." Regina stared at Blue confidently, but her composure fell slightly, and her features adopted a more contemplative expression.

"I understand your concerns" Regina began, speaking in a low and respectful tone, "and they are certainly concerns that I share with you, believe me" she added, watching as Blue nodded in return. "But we need to create these cuffs in order to protect everyone in the town" she continued. "We can look into the magic required, research it fully, and then come to a conclusion." As Blue seemed about to speak, Regina cut her off and continued. "I cast the same spell we placed on the children upon my baby" she stated, watching as Blue's eyes widened at the admission. "So the child will be safe from any magic used against me or by me" she stated reassuringly. "The baby will be okay."

"It's not just the baby, Regina" Blue stated kindly, watching as Regina's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What about you?" she asked. Regina rose her eyebrows slightly and exhaled, but as she was about to speak, Blue was the one to interject. "Your body is carrying a child, Regina. And although that does not typically require the use of magic, the spell you cast upon the baby means that your body is using magic to protect it" she stated, watching as Regina rose one hand to her forehead. "Not to mention the fact that you're probably still recovering from the amount of magic we used to protect the children-" 

"I'm fine" Regina stated simply, removing her hand from her head and placing it on her hip. "I feel fine, I-"

"For now, maybe" Blue stated, walking around the couch and towards Regina. "But using the amount of magic required could have a negative affect on your physical health and well-being" she stated. "And if something happens to you, then it will have a negative affect on your baby" she added gently. Regina swallowed and averted her gaze from Blue.

"The spell I cast will protect the baby even if something happens to me" she stated as she turned towards her.

"That isn't guaranteed, Regina" Blue added gently. "It would depend entirely on what happened and how far along you were" she stated. "It isn't something that we can risk." Regina's eyes drifted back to Blue's, and she looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression.

"'We'?" she asked curiously. Blue's features relaxed and she offered Regina a small, reassuring smile.

"Yes, we" she stated kindly. "As I'm the only one who knows about your baby, I _will_ do everything I can to keep you both safe" she continued reassuringly. "As would everyone else if they were to be made aware of your-"

"That's not an option" Regina interceded, her voice lower and slightly sharper than it had been before. "You know that." Blue inhaled deeply and watched Regina with a kind expression.

"What I know is that you will both be better protected if you would just tell the others about the baby" she stated gently. "If Gold and Zelena are after your child, then you both need to be as fully protected as possible, and you can be" she stated emphatically. Regina exhaled sharply.

"The only reason the baby is safe at the moment is because Gold and Zelena don't know that I'm aware of their plan" she stated simply in a low, solemn tone. "They think that I'm alone and vulnerable and afraid, which makes me and my child a much easier target for them" she continued. "If I told the others they would protect me, but their very protection would alert Gold and Zelena to the fact that they are aware of my pregnancy. Then, they would have nothing to lose, no reason to remain hidden" she stated, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. "Whatever plan they have for this baby, they would be forced to enact it sooner" she stated simply, her eyes glistening as she spoke. "And I can only imagine what they would do." Blue was watching Regina with a sympathetic expression, and took a few steps closer to her as the other woman inhaled deeply.

"Regina-" she began, her voice cut off by the sound of the office door opening suddenly.

"Regina!" breathed Robin, his eyes travelling from Regina to Blue and then briefly surveying the room, as he took a couple steps inside.

"Robin?" Regina asked, confused, as she walked from Blue and towards the man she loved. "Robin, what is it?" she asked, taking in his laboured breathing, wild eyes and fearful expression.

"It's Roland" he stated, his breathing still erratic and his body practically trembling, "he's missing."


	15. Chapter 15

Regina's heart clenched and body tensed as she took a step towards him, her eyes wide and her features taut. "What?" she asked in a low, nervous tone.

"Will called me as I was heading back to the camp" Robin stated, trying to conceal his worry as he spoke. "He said that Roland had disappeared. I thought he may have come to see you, he's been talking about you a lot recently" he explained. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her heart racing, beating harshly against her chest almost audibly.

"No, he hasn't been here" she stated solemnly. "I haven't seen him in weeks" she added, her voice low and distant. "Where was he last seen?" she asked, her voice adopting the confident tone of the Mayor as she spoke. Robin took several steps towards her, his eyes meeting hers.

"He was at the camp, near the sleeping quarters on the east side" he answered. "Will was taking care of him whilst I was at the meeting."

"Was he?" she asked, inhaling deeply as she spoke. Robin watched the anger swimming in her eyes, which disappeared as quickly as it arrived. "And when did he notice that Roland was missing?" she asked calmly, having recovered herself.

"About thirty minutes ago" Robin answered. "He had been having a… dispute with some of the men, and when he turned around Roland was no longer where he was. Will and the others searched the camp and are currently spreading out, but so far have not been able to locate him" he continued in a shaky voice, his hand trembling by his side, as he stared at Regina with wide and fearful eyes.

"It's okay" she stated reassuringly, taking another step towards him. "We'll find him" she stated confidently, subconsciously placing her hand upon his upper right arm. He was trembling. "Robin" she stated gently, taking a step closer to him and looking at his face, their eyes meeting. She felt the tension in his body lessen beneath her touch, and his eyes adopted a less lost and frantic expression. "We'll find him" she repeated, speaking the words in a tone which partially allayed his fears and doubts. He nodded simply in return.

"What if she has him?" he asked hesitantly, his voice low and the words spoken in haste. Regina felt the lump forming in her throat once more.

"There is nothing to suggest that she had anything to do with this" Regina stated reassuringly, not quite believing her own words, despite the conviction with which they were spoken. "It could be completely unrelated. There could be another explanation that-"

"She's been at the camp several times, Regina" he returned, his eyes becoming pensive to match his exasperated expression. "This can't be a coincidence" he added, shaking his head as he spoke.

"Little boys are curious" she stated in a kind and simple manner. "They are prone to going off and exploring. Henry was very much the same at Roland's age" she continued.

"Henry was not a target of a cruel and wicked woman who will stop at nothing to harm those who she believes has wronged her" Robin stated solemnly, his chest heaving as he spoke.

"Perhaps not. But he was raised by one" she returned, her voice low and melancholy. Robin's features fell and he mumbled words of apology and explanation, which Regina dismissed good-naturedly, before continuing to speak. "If Zelena had taken Roland, she would be right here with us, bragging about what she'd done, and what she was going to do" she stated, watching as Robin seemed to calm slightly at her words. "She wouldn't be able to help herself. She'd have to be here, watching us suffer, boasting about how she had our son-" Regina cut off at her words, sighing lightly before correcting herself. "Your son" she stated, her eyes meeting Robin's, which had adopted the kind, loving expression that she adored.

"He is your son, Regina" he stated gently. Regina squeezed his arm reassuringly, running her hand down his and clasping his hand with her own.

"Then let's find him together" she stated, squeezing his hand in her own. The feeling of Robin's fingers becoming entwined with her own made her breathing increase and her heart still for a moment. It was the greatest level of intimacy they had shared in months, and it rendered her breathless. But now, as always, her emotions were a distraction from what needed to be done. She swiftly removed her hand from his. "Call David, Hook and Emma. Get them to go to the cabin and to Gold's store, and find out exactly what Gold and Zelena are both up to" she stated, watching as Robin nodded and removed his phone from his pocket. "There is nothing to suggest that they are involved in this, but keeping an eye on them will reassure us both and ensure that they don't take advantage of the situation" she continued, watching as Robin nodded whilst dialling.

"Yes, of course" he stated, "I'll make the call outside-"

"I'll meet you by my car" she stated, turning to the couch and reaching for her purse and scarf.

"Thank you" he stated, causing her to look up as she wound the purple scarf around her neck.

"You have nothing to thank me for" she assured him, securing the scarf and pulling her gloves from her bag. "I'll be right there." Robin nodded, placed the phone to his ear and hurried from the office. Regina put on her gloves and placed her bag over her shoulder, and was incredibly aware of the fact that Blue was staring at her apprehensively.

"Regina-" she stated hesitantly, causing the former Queen to look up at her with a confused expression. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea, you-"

"You don't honestly believe I am going to leave Roland out in the woods, lost or potentially injured, do you?" she asked, her voice rising slightly as she indicated towards the window. "We have to find him." Blue took a step towards Regina.

"Of course he does, but Regina" she continued, waiting until she met her gaze. "It could be dangerous. Think about the baby-" Regina's eyes widened and her features tensed, as anger burned deep within her eyes.

"Of course I am thinking about the baby" she returned in a low tone, the fairy's implication infuriating her. "How dare you suggest that-"

"No, Regina, that's not what I meant" she stated calmly, watching as the woman before her continued to stare at her with angry eyes, shrouded in hurt. "After what you have been through recently, you need to rest. You need to give your body time to recover and prepare itself for-"

"What I need is to find Roland" Regina interceded. "I have rested, I am recovered, I am fine" she declared, speaking quickly and simply, as she adjusted her bag over her shoulder. "Roland might need our help, and I will not abandon him."

"It's not abandoning him" Blue stated. "Let the others search for him, they can find him-" Blue paused as she watched Regina shaking her head. "Regina, what if something happens to you out there? What if something happens to the baby?"

"I will not let anything happen to this baby" Regina stated with conviction, her voice low and calm, but final. "And I will not allow any harm to come to Roland" she continued. Blue sighed in exasperation, knowing that her words were in vain. "I appreciate what you're trying to do" Regina stated in a calm voice which was tinged with kindness. "But Roland is my child too. And right now, he needs protecting too" she stated, before looking towards the door. "I will be fine" she stated, and Blue simply stared at her in return.

"If anything happens, you must call me-"

"I will" Regina stated. "But I have to go" she continued, taking a step past Blue, who nodded in return.

"Anything, Regina" she implored, causing the Mayor to turn towards her as she reached the doorway, nod in response, and head out of the building.

The car journey to the woods was brief but emotionally fraught for them both. Having secured the help of David, Snow, Emma and Hook, Robin felt somewhat reassured. But each yard closer to the camp they travelled, the more his fear seemed to increase. Regina held his hand as she drove, clasping it tightly in her own for the majority of the journey, as she pulled up just outside the clearing. They quickly walked the quarter of a mile through the woodland to the camp, arriving to find Will Scarlett standing beside a tall oak tree and organising some of the remaining Merry Men who, having heard of their leader's son's disappearance, returned immediately in order to aid the search.

"Robin!" Will stated, rushing towards his leader, who was joined by Regina. Will had already explained what had happened, but he recounted the tale to Regina too, who managed to keep her anger under control as she listened intently. As she did so, her eyes became focused upon a small out-of-place item beneath some bracken by the tall oak tree. Regina walked past Robin and Will and towards the tree, bending down to pick up the oddly familiar looking item, and brushing off the mud and twigs, to reveal a hand-carved wooden figure which Robin had made for his son. Robin's eyes widened at the discovery and he made his way towards Regina, who passed him the item.

"So this is where you saw him last?" Regina asked for clarification. Will nodded instantly in response.

"Yes" he stated. "Roland was sat just where you're standing, playing with the figurine, as I spoke to the men." Regina nodded, walking past the tree and looking down the small bank and towards the line of sleeping quarters.

"You've checked those, I presume?" she asked, turning back towards Will.

"Of course we have" he returned, mild annoyance entering his tone. Regina stared at him hard, causing him to exhale and rub the back of his neck. "I'm sorry" he stated, turning from Regina to Robin.

"It's alright, Will" Robin stated calmly. "We just need find him" he added, walking past Will and Regina. "And double-checking these cabins would be a start."

Regina followed Robin and they searched each of the cabins together, finding nothing of import. It was not until they reached the final construct that Robin found himself thinking a terrifying thought. "The armoury-" he stated, heading inside the cabin and heading straight to the rack of swords on the right. Regina narrowed her eyes in confusion and followed Robin into the cabin. She held onto the frame of the door as she watched him search through the rack, his discomfort increasing as he took a step back. Regina entered the room and took a few steps towards him.

"Robin?" she asked.

"The dagger" he stated breathlessly. "It's gone."

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening as she approached him. "Where was it?"

"It was here, I..." he began, sighing as he broke off, indicating towards the swords. "I had a sword made, thin blades of strong metal and a thick, heavy hilt" he stated. "The dagger was concealed within the sword" he explained, watching as Regina's eyes widened with understanding. "But the sword is missing" he stated, indicating back towards the rack. Both Robin and Regina were aware that this increased the chances of Zelena having something to do with Roland's disappearance exponentially.

"Did Roland know that the dagger was in the sword?" she asked nervously. Robin turned towards her with fearful eyes.

"He saw me make it" he stated simply, turning from the rack and steadying himself against a large wooden beam behind him. Regina felt her heart racing in her chest once more, the fear and panic associated with Roland's disappearance causing her to feel sick and dizzy. She swallowed hard, forcing these feelings aside, as she took a step towards Robin.

"There could be an explanation" she stated calmly. "We have a lot of people searching for Roland, a lot of ground is being covered. Regardless of where he is and where the dagger may be, we will find him" she stated with certainty, causing Robin to meet her eyes with apprehensive ones. "Because we will not stop until we do" she declared. Robin nodded in agreement.

"No, we won't" he stated with conviction. Regina felt herself relax slightly at his recovering demeanour.

"We should split up, we'll cover more ground faster" Regina stated. "Your men are searching surrounding areas, and they know Roland well, they know where he's likely to go" she stated. "And so do we" she assured him. Robin nodded in agreement.

"I agree" he stated, inhaling deeply as he spoke. "If you head north and I head west, we should cover some ground which may not be being searched at the moment. The men have focused on footpaths and Roland's preferred hiding places, places of comfort-" Robin trailed off, his body feeling hot and unsteady with the fear of his missing son. He felt although he were in a trance of some kind, which was only broken several moments later by Regina, whose hands were on his arms and whose eyes were staring deep into his.

"Robin" she repeated his name, and he stared at her fixedly, her dark eyes not betraying the panicked, sickly feeling she was battling. "Let's go" she said gently. Robin nodded, turned on the spot and headed out of the cabin with Regina. The searched has begun less than twenty minutes ago, with some of the Merry Men branching out and checking locations known to be visited by Gold and Zelena, and others searching the places known to be frequented by Roland. Regina and Robin discussed where they were intending on searching, indicating towards the areas and assuring one another that they would contact each other if they found or heard anything. It was not until Regina took a step from Robin towards the direction of her own search that they realised they were holding hands. Her fingers fell from his, squeezing his hand gently before releasing it completely, and they walked in opposite directions.

Regina walked for about a mile in the dense forest area which surrounded Storybrooke, keeping an eye out for any signs that Roland had been nearby. She found no discarded items, footprints or signs of struggle or injury, all of which could be concealed beneath the bracken or constantly-falling post-autumnal leaves which littered the ground, covering it in several shades of deep brown and red. Despite not having walked very far at all, Regina had been walking quickly during her search, and she found that she was currently feeling weary. She leaned against a tall tree and tried to control her breathing and regain her energy, whilst battling her annoyance and frustration that her body was succumbing to weariness. She had been walking through the woods and searching them methodically as adrenaline had coursed through her veins; although she still felt the heart-pounding and mind-racing effects of the natural drug within her body, her lower back ached and she found herself in need of a temporary rest. As she leaned against the coarse bark of the tree behind her, she couldn't help but imagine the smug face of Blue staring upon her. She exhaled sharply at this image and turned her head from left to right, trying to figure out which direction to head in next. As she turned, she found her eyes focused on a series of tall metal spires which was peeping out from amongst some trees in the distance. Regina's eyes widened and she pushed herself away from the tree as her eyes focused upon the deep silver before her, and she smiled. The play area.

Although it was not a location Roland had ever shown a particular fondness for, as he preferred a more natural and less artificial environment, it's proximity to the camp could not be ignored, and it was certainly worth exploring. Perhaps if he had ventured out of the camp, the lost little boy would have sought solace in the metal construction? Regina walked briskly across the woodland and towards the play area which she herself had designed and created, based on her own palace in the Enchanted Forest. As she walked through the wooded area she found herself wondering if the construct had already been searched: it was so close to the camp that it was an obvious place to consider, and she herself was surprised she had not realised it's location in relation to Robin's camp. The Merry Men, who were more familiar with the woods than anyone, would certainly have been made aware of its existence. It was for this reason that she felt her heart sink slightly as she passed through the trees and towards the small clearing which hosted the magnificent construction, which stood as tall and splendid as it had done since its arrival in the woods. Regina stopped as she reached it, quickly glancing across the surrounding area, searching for any signs of Roland. There were none. And yet, she found herself unable to leave immediately.

"Roland?" she called, moving around the metal play area as she did so. "Roland?" she called, slightly louder this time, as she stopped walking and listened carefully for any signs of a response.

"Regina?" came a small voice, so low it was almost an echo. Regina's eyes widened and she looked towards the origin of the voice, and found herself gazing up at the tall bars which lined a small room at the top of the metal structure. Her body relaxed and relief flooded over her as she saw Roland's small face peeping out at her from between the bars. Before she could call out to him he had disappeared from view. Regina narrowed her eyes in confusion and took a step closer to the construct, listening out carefully, and focusing upon the sounds of the young boy's descent. She followed the sounds and stopped beneath one of the metal ladders, reaching it just as Roland jumped to the bottom, and turned to face her with a beaming smile. "Regina" he repeated, as she crouched down and pulled him towards her chest, running her hand through his hair and breathing against him.

"Sweetheart" she whispered into his hair, her heart racing in her chest, as she leaned back from him and looked over him quickly. "Are you okay, Roland? Are you hurt?" she asked gently and with care. She looked up as Roland shook his head, but she still found herself searching him visually for any signs of injury or pain. "Roland, your dad and I were so worried about you" she stated gently. "What happened? Why didn't you tell someone you wanted to play?" Roland narrowed his eyes in confusion as he stared down at Regina.

"I didn't want to play" he said, in a tone which indicated that the very suggestion was confusing and unlikely. Regina looked up at him with a curious expression.

"Then what were you doing all the way out here?" she asked gently. "And without telling anyone?"

"I had to hide it so she wouldn't get it" he said simply, a slightly guilty expression playing on his features. Regina's eyes widened slightly, and she ran her hand reassuringly over Roland's arm, before holding his small hand in her own.

"Hide what, dear?" she asked kindly.

"Papa's sword" he returned. "He put the special knife in it" he explained modestly. "The bad witch came to the camp and she was looking for it so I took it and I hid it here." Regina felt her heart swell and ache in equal measure, causing her to feel dizzy once more, as she battled an inexplicable feeling of tearfulness.

"You took your dad's sword and hid it so Zelena couldn't find it?" she asked for clarification. Roland nodded in response. "Did she try and take it today?"

"She was in the huts" he replied immediately. "She was going to go in the armoury next so I went in first and took the sword away and ran" he continued. "It looks like the play area so I was going to hide it here because she wouldn't look for it here" he added, looking back up towards the construct behind him. "Papa put the knife in the sword because they look the same, so I put the sword up there because _they_ look the same." Regina pressed her lips together and nodded encouragingly at Roland, as she blinked back the tears which threatened to fall. She had no idea why she felt like crying.

"Where is the sword, Roland?" she asked gently. Roland turned on the spot and pointed. Regina inhaled sharply and stood up tall before the boy, raising her hand into the air summoning the sword to her with a brief gesture. The hilt felt heavy in her grasp, and she waved her other hand across the weapon, causing the two steel blades to fall to the ground, revealing the dagger within. She exhaled in relief and removed the fake hilt from it with a sharp tug, before placing the blade in her bag.

"Roland" she stated, smiling reassuringly at the little boy as she reached for his hand, which he permitted. "Come sit with me" she encouraged, leading him towards an overturned tree trunk which the children used as a bench. Roland followed Regina obediently and sat beside her.

"Sweetheart" she began, watching as Roland's large, dark eyes met her own. "Hiding the sword up there was a really good idea" she enthused, watching as a small smile played on the young boy's lips. "But why didn't you tell someone that you saw Zelena at the camp?" she asked gently, watching as the small smile began to fall. "I'm not angry, sweetheart, and you aren't in any trouble" she assured him. "But taking the sword and getting so close to Zelena was very dangerous" she explained, thinking carefully of how she could phrase her words without frightening the young child. "Why didn't you tell Will?" she asked simply.

"Papa said she's dangerous too" he replied, looking at the ground as he spoke. "Papa said that she wants to hurt us" he added, kicking his feet amongst the broken sticks and dirt on the ground, before lifting his head and looking towards Regina. "I didn't want her to hurt Will" he explained. Regina stared at Roland for a moment, her confusion clearly displayed on her features, until her eyes widened with understanding.

"You didn't tell anyone because you were trying to protect them?" she asked, to which the young boy nodded. "Roland" she breathed, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. "It's our job to protect you. If you see something dangerous then you need to tell us, and we'll take care of it. Okay?"

"Papa said we should take care of each other" he stated simply. Regina smiled.

"He's right, we should" she began gently. "But not by putting ourselves in danger. Especially not you." Roland seemed slightly confused by her words, and looked up at her with a sweet, expectant look. "It's the job of the adults to protect the children" she added for clarification.

"Papa said you don't come here any more to protect us" Roland said, the suddenness of his statement taking Regina aback. "He said the bad witch wants to hurt you, and that's why he had to hide the knife, so she couldn't hurt anyone" he added, still kicking the dirt on the ground, and edging leaves into the small holes he had created. Regina watched Roland quietly, waiting for him to continue speaking. He looked up from his feet and met her gaze once more. "I don't want her to hurt you with the knife" he said simply, looking up at her with his dark, beautiful eyes. Regina could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"Is that why you hid the sword?" she asked, her voice slightly husky. "Because you thought the witch would hurt me with it if she found it?" Roland nodded immediately at her question and she felt her heart break.

"I wanted you to come and see us more" he stated, causing Regina's attention to become devoted to him once again, as he removed his gaze from her and stared at the ground. "If the knife is gone then you can come and see us" he declared with satisfaction, turning towards Regina as he spoke. "Because the bad witch can't hurt you." Regina inhaled deeply and looked down upon Roland.

"Oh, sweetheart" she stated, placing her hand on his back moving it to his shoulder. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you as much. I want to. I want to spend more time with you like we used to" she stated, watching as Roland continued to kick at the ground beneath his feet. "But your dad's right. The bad witch does want to hurt me, so I have to stay away from you so she doesn't hurt you too" she stated, watching as he continued to kick at the floor, sending up clouds of brown mist. "Does that make sense." Roland nodded in response.

"Papa misses you" he stated simply, turning towards Regina as he spoke. Regina smiled lightly at him.

"I miss him too" she stated sadly, running her hand comfortingly down Roland's back. "But your dad and I both want to make sure everyone is safe, and so we have to stay apart for just a little bit longer, okay?" Roland sighed and nodded non-committally in response. "Roland, do you understand?" she asked kindly. Roland looked up from his feet once more and faced her.

"Mm-hm" he mumbled, looking up at her through his dark fringe.

"Okay" she stated lightly, inhaling once more and reaching for her phone. "I need to call your dad, he's very worried about you" she explained.

"He's worried about you too" Roland said. Regina's composure fell for a moment and she turned from her phone to face the child with deep, emotive eyes.

"What?" she asked gently.

"He told Will that he's worried about you" Roland stated innocently, meeting Regina's eyes as he spoke. Regina slowly lowered her phone into her lap as she watched the child attentively. "Papa said you're sad and you're scared, and he wants to help you" Roland continued, watching as Regina swallowed and pressed her lips together in an attempt to maintain her composure. "Papa doesn't want you to be sad" Roland added, "and I don't want you to be sad".

"Sweetheart" she stated drawing him close to her side as she spoke. "I'm not sad, I'm fine" she stated gently. "I just…" she began, cutting off as she struggled to find a way to explain the complexity of this situation to the six-year-old. "I just miss you" she stated simply, as she turned to the side to face him. Roland looked up at her with emotional eyes.

"I miss you too" he stated, as Regina ran her hand down his back in a comforting gesture. Before she could speak, Roland pushed himself forward in his seat and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her close to him as though he were afraid she would disappear if he let go.

Regina could feel Roland's small body closely against her own, tightly pressed to her swollen stomach which, despite the thickness of her coat, was not concealed during their embrace. Regina froze, and could feel Roland's body tense slightly against her, as he pushed himself slowly from her and looked down at her stomach, which was concealed beneath her coat and scarf. Roland's features were unreadable, but as he looked up towards her with his father's eyes, Regina watched as confusion melted away into clarity, and the young boy took a step back from her, as though afraid. Regina felt panic rise within her, which seemed to grow and replicate infinitely for each moment she found herself gazing at Roland, who was now watching her with confusion and uncertainty, his eyes fixed on her abdomen. She tried to speak but could not find the words, her mind betraying her at this crucial moment. Instead, she simply stared at him, her expression somewhere between guilt and fear, as the young boy stood before her. After a few moments she managed to calm herself enough to speak.

"Roland, I-"

"Roland!" came a familiar voice from the other side of the clearing, causing Regina's eyes to widen as she stood instinctively from the seat. Roland turned on the spot towards the figure of his father, who was emerging from the trees and about to call his son's name once more. "Roland!" he yelled, his face breaking into a broad smile filled with relief, as he ran towards his son. Roland took a few broad steps towards Robin, who met him quickly, picking up into his arms and holding him tight. Regina watched the scene before her with wide and panicked eyes, her heart racing in her chest as she watched Robin hold Roland tightly to him, his eyes closed and his face buried in his hair. Regina felt unsteady and sick once more, but she inhaled several times in an attempt to calm herself, as she stared at the scene before her with uncertainty. She watched as Robin's eyes slowly opened and he met her gaze.

"Thank you, Regina" he smiled breathlessly, and she offered him a small smile in response, before taking a few tentative steps towards them.

"Roland's been on quite an adventure" she stated gently in a slightly shaky tone, looking from the back of the little boy's head to Robin, as she proceeded to recount the events. Robin listened carefully, captivated by the tale, which he listened to in respectful silence. By the end it was clear that he was torn between being proud at his son's bravery and nobility and deeply concerned by the dangerousness of the situation he had placed himself in. But after Roland explained that he acted as he did because he believed that he was protecting Regina, Robin's eyes softened considerably, and he smiled gently at his son. He praised his noble actions, but once more chastised him for leaving the camp without telling anyone, and made him promise that he would not to so again. He also made him assure him and Regina that he would tell someone if he ever saw Zelena. Again, the young boy assented, and leaned tiredly against his father's chest.

"We should get you back to camp, Roland" he stated gently. "It's almost the evening, you must be very hungry". Roland nodded into his father's chest, wrapping his legs around him. Robin smiled in response and looked up towards Regina. "I don't suppose you'd care to join us for dinner?" he asked kindly. Regina's eyes widened and she sighed quickly, seeming uncertain how to respond. The fact that Roland seemed aware of her pregnancy frightened her, and she felt the need to escape. "To celebrate the return of this scamp" Robin continued, interrupting her thoughts. "And to thank you" he added with a modest smile. Regina returned the smile and nodded, causing Robin's face to break into a smile as he nodded. "Excellent" he stated warmly, standing beside Regina and indicating back towards the camp. "Shall we?" he asked, as Regina stepped towards him and walked by his side, aware the entire time of Roland, who was staring at her from his position on his father's chest.

Regina spent the brief walk back to the camp trying to quell her rising feelings of fear and panic, which caused her to feel nauseous and light-headed. She considered the possibility of Roland knowing about her pregnancy, which she believed to be unquestionable. His reaction was difficult to describe and interpret, but it was clear that he was shocked and processing the information; a theory which was further affirmed by the curious and inquisitive expression upon Roland's face as he gazed at Regina as she and his father spoke on the walk back to the camp. He did not seem angry or upset, rather, meditative. As Regina had thought it the first place, he was processing the information, and she would not influence that, it would not be right. She had placed the child in an incredibly difficult position. At first she had considered using magic to make him forget, but she dispelled this idea immediately; not simply due to its impossibility because of the protection spell she cast, but because she deemed it unfair. Her second, and only viable, option, was to talk to Roland and ask him to keep this a secret. But the children in Regina's life did not have a good track record with keeping her secrets, and this one was too large to ask Roland to keep. Again, it would not be fair on him. It was the complexity of these issues which swam in Regina's mind, weighing her down and causing her to feel overwhelmed, as they finally reached the camp. The Merry Men were overjoyed at Roland's return, and each took it in turns to carry the small child around the camp, talking and laughing heartily, as Robin and Will lit a large bonfire and began to prepare a feast. Regina sat beside the bonfire, talking to Robin as he prepared the fire, and watching as the others brought food to the flames. Her offers to help were politely declined from the men, who had become fond of her company, and were grateful for the part she played in Roland's return.

Regina sat quietly by the fire, Robin having been called away by Will regarding an issue involving a couple of the men, which meant that she was left with her thoughts once more. As she stared into the flames before her, she felt certain she would be overcome by them.

"Are you hungry?" came a small, familiar voice, which instantly drew her from her thoughts. Regina turned to the side and leaned back slightly, clasping her hands in her lap as she looked up at Roland, who was offering her a plate of food.

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry" she stated kindly, offering him a small smile as she spoke. She was so nervous the very thought of eating made her feel nauseous.

"Is the baby hungry?" he asked, causing Regina's smile to fall and her eyes to adopt a fearful expression. If there had been any doubt, the slightest element of hope, that Roland was not aware of her condition, it had just been snuffed out. His knowledge of her pregnancy burned as brightly as the flames before her.

"What?" she asked simply, her voice low and gentle. Roland looked down at her, confused, before taking up a seat beside her. Regina followed his movements with her eyes.

"Does the baby want some food?" he asked, offering her the plate once more. After she did not answer for a few moments he lowered the plate onto his lap. "I can get something else if it doesn't like this, we have-"

"No, sweetheart, thank you" Regina stated gently. "We're fine" she added, her heart racing at the confirmation. Roland nodded in response.

"Can we play together?" he asked innocently. Regina watched him for a moment.

"What would you like to play?" she asked gently.

"When the baby's here" he stated simply. "Can we play together? Can I show him the camp?"

"Him?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows at the young boy's assumption, but smiling at the innocence of the question, despite her growing fear. "Would you… would you like to play with the baby? Show him or her your camp?" Roland nodded enthusiastically, smiling at Regina as she spoke.

"When can we play together?" he asked, picking some food off the plate and placing it in his mouth. Regina inhaled deeply and felt fear grip her once more.

"Soon" she replied. "Very soon."

"When will the baby be here?" he asked, looking up at Regina as he spoke. She could feel the flames on her face warm her as she prepared herself to respond.

"Just before Christmas" she stated simply, turning towards him with a smile. Regina found herself crossing her arms protectively across her abdomen as she spoke. "Not long at all" she added, her voice low and distant. Roland turned back towards her.

"Papa didn't tell me you had a baby in your tummy" Roland stated, causing Regina's heart to ache.

"Your dad..." she began, pausing as she considered how to phrase her statement, "your dad doesn't know that I'm going to have a baby" she said gently, watching as Roland frowned with confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

"I haven't told him" she returned gently.

"Why?" he asked, the innocence and naivety of the question almost being enough to make her smile. Almost.

"Roland" she began gently, tilting her body to the side as she addressed him. "Do you remember when you told me you were trying to protect Will by not telling him you saw Zelena?" Roland nodded in response. "Well… the baby needs me to protect it. And to protect it, I have to keep it a secret" she stated, watching him carefully for signs of understanding. "Does that make sense?"

"Does the witch want to hurt the baby?" he asked.

"I don't know" Regina answered truthfully. "But she wants to hurt me, and this baby is part of me, and part of your dad" she continued. "So-"

"But you said papa and Will help keep me safe, they can keep your baby safe too" he said simply.

"It's not that simple, sweetheart" she replied. "I have to keep the baby a secret for a little while, so that we can stop Zelena and then the baby will be safe."

"Can I keep it secret too?" he asked, looking up at Regina with wide eyes, which reminded her of his father.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"I want to protect the baby too" Roland stated, looking across the flames and towards his father, who was deep in conversation with Will. "I don't want you to be sad" he stated, repeating his statement from earlier.

"I'm not sad, Roland" she assured him, taking his hand in hers, causing him to turn towards her. "Sweetheart, this is a very, very big secret. It isn't fair for you to have to keep it to yourself."

"I want to keep the baby safe" Roland stated resolutely. "Papa says we all have to keep each other safe" he stated, his eyes drifting from his father to Regina. "Please can I help?" he asked. Regina's eyes became wide and tearful as she gazed down at the determined look on his face, which mirrored Robin's perfectly. She leaned down slightly and placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

"Thank you, sweetheart" she stated, closing her eyes as he leaned into her. Regina felt her whole body relax as Roland wrapped his arms protectively across her abdomen.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you again for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing this fic, it really means a lot. It's my first OUAT fanfic so I was very nervous! I wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to review the story: I appreciate any and all feedback, no matter how brief/lengthy, or what it contains. It really means a lot.**

 **DocMcRegals: Thank you so much for taking the time to leave such a helpful and detailed review, I've read it several times and find myself in perfect agreement with everything you've said, and so I wanted to take the time to write back to you :) You're completely right about my use of contractions; I started not using them when I was writing Regina's lines, as she sometimes speaks fairly formally, although this has certainly relaxed over the seasons. But I do need to incorporate the contractions back into the text to make the writing more concise and the characters less OOC, so thank you, I'll try to do that from now on. I also agree with what you said about putting speech on a separate line from the descriptive/narrative text; I get so caught up in what I'm writing that I get a bit carried away (hence the long chapters!). I will try to correct this, and I completely agree with what you're saying. Hopeful it will make my work flow better. In terms of the Blue Fairy, I find her incredibly difficult to write, so I'm sorry for the OOCness, I will try and make her seem more realistic. With regards to why she is helping Regina, my logic was that the issue with freeing the fairies may have earned her some credit, but ultimately I felt she would assist Regina for the baby's sake more than the former queen's. The baby is innocent and in need of protection, and I felt that Blue's nature of being intent on seeking those who need help and having an innate understanding of the needs of others would make her a suitable person to help to protect the baby. As Regina is refusing to tell anyone about her pregnancy, I thought perhaps Blue would feel obliged to assist her. Ultimately, my logic was that Blue would want to protect the baby, a child who is innocent and at this time extremely vulnerable, and that helping Regina would be almost incidental, although certainly not something Blue would be actively averse to. I hope that makes sense, and thank you again for your review, I really do appreciate it, and will use what you have said to (hopefully!) improve :) x**

 **I'm sorry if this fic hasn't focused much on the other characters, I'm aware of just how Regina-centric it is. I personally find her character very relate-able, and I really enjoy writing her. I am trying to explore other characters too, which is one of the main reasons for this chapter. The other characters will be explored in more depth in the coming chapters, particularly following the baby's arrival. If any characters seem OOC/neglected, please let me know :)**

 **As always, I hope this chapter is okay, and if there are any comments/queries/advice/criticism, please do not hesitate to let me know :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- HQ21**

The next two weeks passed quickly and with considerable success, with each member of the group making significant headway in their independent tasks. The discoveries and achievements of the group were being discussed at a meeting at the Charmings' home, which was attended by all involved. As the remaining individuals entered the property and closed the door behind them, Emma pushed herself away from the edge of the dining table, placed her hands on her hips, and stood to address the group.

Emma explained how she and Hook had spoken with the mermaids, who had evaded them for four or five nights out of fear that they were colluding with Gold. After Hook assured one particular mermaid (who Emma judged to be _very_ familiar with her boyfriend) that they were actively acting against Gold, the young creature explained all to the lovers. The young mermaid, whose name was Serena, told Hook and Emma that Mr Gold had been threatening the mermaids with a potentially devastating potion which would lead to the extinction of their species if they did not assist him and comply with his every demand. Serena detailed how Gold had blackmailed the mermaids into taking messages and various magical items to and from the Enchanted Forest, beginning with them acquiring several magical beans for him. He had constructed bracelets similar to the one Regina gave Ariel to allow the mermaids to have legs when required, so their assistance to Gold was not limited to the edge of the ocean. Serena explained that Gold was using magical items and potions to pay those who he was trying to align to himself. She stated that he had several dozen devoted followers in the Enchanted Forest, and he was using his magical prowess and influence to form an army, which was increasing by the day. Serena also informed Emma and Hook that some of the members had mentioned the Dark One's Castle, which was being reconstructed following the devastating influence of the curse, with several renovations being added below the surface. Regina felt nauseous and panicked as she listened to Emma recount the conversation she had with the mermaid.

"But that doesn't make sense" Snow stated, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she faced her daughter. "If he wants to return to the Enchanted Forest to form his army and repair his castle, why is he still here?" she asked, perplexed. "He has magic beans, he has the loyalty of his army in our land, so why's he still here?" she continued. "What's he waiting for?"

Regina clenched her jaw and inhaled deeply as Snow spoke, the answer to her questions playing on a terrifying and taunting loop in her own mind. He was waiting for her baby to be born. The thought of him taking her child to the Enchanted Forest, to his castle, where it would be a prisoner of the Dark One and at the mercy of his mercenaries terrified her to an immeasurable and indescribable extent. Her head ached and she felt herself becoming dizzy with this knowledge, with the prospect of her child being torn from her arms and held captive in the Dark One's castle, for an unknown reason and for unknown means. Regina found herself crossing her arms protectively across her stomach and staring up at the Saviour as she continued to speak.

"I don't know, I guess… he and Zelena have some other business they need to take care of in town before they can go" Emma shrugged. "But I'm less concerned about why they're here and more concerned about what's gonna happen when they go to the Enchanted Forest" she stated, her voice low, highlighting the peril which faced the inhabitants of the land. "With a vast and loyal army behind him, Gold's power could reach new heights, as could the pain he could cause to so many people."

"Which is why we assured our finned-friends that we will protect them" stated Hook, causing the others to turn towards him. "I personally assured Serena that we are working on a way to prevent the crocodile from using any form of magic, especially against those who live in the Enchanted Forest. In return, they are going to keep us informed of his plans and demands."

"Which, technically, the mermaids don't" Snow stated. "They wouldn't be protected by the spell, but they _would_ be safe if we can get the cuff on Gold." The others nodded in assent.

"Which is why we need to have the cuffs made and enchanted quickly" Emma stated, turning towards Regina and Blue, who were at the back of the room.

Regina was sat on the same couch as Robin, and Blue was standing by the wall. As the subject of the meeting shifted into her area of expertise, the fairy walked closer to Regina and prepared herself to address the others.

"How's it going with that?" Emma asked, her eyes shifting from Blue to Regina.

Blue explained how she and Regina had worked together tirelessly in researching the potion and spell which were required to create the cuffs which would prevent Gold and Zelena from using magic to harm anyone with a link to the Enchanted Forest. She detailed how they had extensively researched and acquired as many of the ingredients as possible. However, their search was incomplete, with some crucial ingredients currently evading them.

"We're missing four key ingredients, and potion cannot be made until we have them" she stated in a low, calm manner.

"What are they?" Emma asked.

"A Diana Orchid, an amethyst allure – a mineral" Blue stated, seeing Emma's confusion. "Troll blood and obsidian."

"Okay" Emma stated, nodding even though she recognised very little of what was on the list. "So where can those items be found?"

"Obsidian could be found in this realm, possibly" Blue stated, her voice low but confident. "But the rest in indigenous to our land" she stated, rising her eyes to meet Emma's.

"There is one place in this realm that we may be able to locate those items" Regina said, her voice low and quiet. She had remained silent during the meeting, causing the others to turn towards her immediately with interest. "Gold's shop." 

"No" returned the Blue Fairy with conviction, punctuating her statement with a sharp shake of her head.

"You don't think they're there?" asked Emma for clarification, as she and Regina turned to the fairy.

"I don't think any of us would survive if we tried to find out" Blue stated in a commanding tone. "As you've acquired the loyalty of the mermaids, we can simply ask them to acquire-"

"We don't have time" Regina declared, her voice barely concealing her frustration. Robin turned towards her and watched her with a confused and concerned expression. "Clearly, whatever Gold has planned in the Enchanted Forest is big. He's got magic beans, he has an army, and he's about to have his fortress. The more time we waste the more time Gold has to prepare himself for… for whatever this plan of his is" she stated. Emma watched her and nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Regina on this" Emma stated, causing Regina to turn towards her gratefully, her panic lessening slightly. "You didn't see how scared Serena was, she needs our help, they all do" she stated, turning to her parents as she spoke. "The quicker we get those ingredients and create the cuffs the quicker we can protect them, and everyone from the Forest" she continued. "And if Gold caught the mermaids bringing us stuff, he could use the potion before we have a chance to stop him" she stated. "I'm not willing to risk that, are you?"

"Of course not" Snow returned kindly, taking a step towards Emma. "But Mother Superior is right, Emma. What you're suggesting in incredibly dangerous." 

"Nothing any of us has been doing over the past three months has been risk-free" Regina stated, causing Blue to turn towards her with an apprehensive expression. "We are running out of time and we need to act quickly" she continued. "Everything we need to stop Gold could be less than a mile from where we currently sit. He goes out every night after locking his store, probably for a meeting with Zelena in their cabin, before returning several hours later" she stated, turning to David as she spoke. "You confirmed that with your surveillance of him, of both of them" she continued, looking at others in the room. "We just need to wait for him to leave his store and then we can find what it is we need."

"No" Blue stated, causing Regina to turn towards her with eyes ablaze, and frustration burned into her features.

Of all the people in the room, Blue should understand the increased risk to her baby following Emma's revelations about the mermaids. The fact that she seemed to be obstructing Regina's attempts to protect her child and the others was infuriating, and Regina was struggling to keep her cool. Robin seemed to sense this, and edged slightly closer to Regina, placing his hand reassuringly against hers, which was pressed down hard upon the surface of the couch as she angled herself towards Blue. Regina's features softened slightly and Robin felt her relax beneath his touch.

"It is far too dangerous" Blue continued, before turning towards Emma. "If he caught you-"

"He won't" Emma stated. "We have people following Gold and Zelena constantly. As long as you guys keep up your surveillance you can warn me if he leaves or is about to leave. It would give me time to get out, and he'd never know I was there."

Blue shook her head defiantly at Emma's suggestion, but Regina was nodding in agreement, her eyes wide and languid as she considered the Saviour's words.

"Even if you could get in without him noticing, you wouldn't know what you're looking for" Blue stated, sighing as she spoke, and turning towards Snow and Charming for support. The Charmings seemed to be deep in thought, considering their daughter's suggestion with a combination of apprehension and uncertainty.

"Maybe not" Emma admitted, before turning her eyes towards the couch. "But Regina does."

Blue's eyes widened and she lowered her gaze to the floor as she prepared herself to speak.

"Emma-" she began.

"We could go together" Emma stated to Regina, who was watching her attentively. "And if Gold shows up, you can just magic us outta there" she added, turning from Regina to Blue. "Regina will know what to look for, and I'll help her look."

"Absolutely not" Blue stated.

"Yes" Regina stated defiantly, causing Emma to turn towards her with a relaxed and grateful expression. "I'm in, let's do it." 

"Regina, think about what you're doing" Blue stated. "It's dangerous" she added, staring at Regina with wide eyes.

"So is Gold having access to that much power and influence in our world" she returned calmly. "We have to stop him."

"The mermaids can-"

"- not get us what we need fast enough" Regina interceded, annoyance present in her rising voice. "We will be careful and we will be quick. Like Emma said, you can all keep tabs on Gold and Zelena, and the moment it looks like he's about to return, notify us and we'll leave" Regina stated.

"We can't even be sure that he has the ingredients" Blue stated.

"Gold has everything of any magical or social significance from our land" Regina countered. "It's worth looking. Ten minutes in his store could save us days or even weeks of waiting time for the mermaids to source and deliver what we need."

"Regina's right" David stated, earning him an outraged and slightly shocked expression from Blue. "If we all keep an eye on Gold and Zelena, Emma and Regina will be safe to search the store."

"Gold usually leaves the store shortly after it closes it six, giving you both about three hours before he's due to head out" Snow stated in a low tone, her eyes drifting from her daughter to Regina. "Is that enough time for you both to prepare?"

"Yeah" Emma stated with conviction.

"Absolutely" Regina replied.

Snow's gaze lingered upon her daughter's face for a moment, and she inhaled deeply as she stood beside her husband.

"We are going to keep a _very_ close eye on Gold and Zelena" she stated in a low tone. "If this is going to work, I need you both to promise me that you will leave the store the second we tell you to" she stated, her eyes drifting from Emma to Regina once more. "Do you understand?"

"Of course" Emma stated reassuringly. Regina simply nodded in response, the tone her stepdaughter was using with her amusing her somewhat.

"I will not let anything happen to your daughter" Regina stated with conviction, earning a nod from Snow and David.

"I know" Snow smiled. "I know you'll protect her, Regina. I trust you." Regina smiled slightly in response, and nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment, which calmed and reassured her more than she realised.

"And I'll protect you" Emma stated, causing Regina to nod in response. "So we're covered" she smiled, turning from her parents to Blue, who was watching her with a nervous expression. "It's gonna be fine" she stated confidently, to which Blue simply pressed her lips together and nodded non-committally, her eyes drifting towards Regina.

The group discussed the plan for the evening's surveillance for several minutes, before Emma suggested that everyone embark upon their tasks immediately. She spoke to Regina for a few moments, agreeing to meet her outside Gold's store when they were certain he was gone, and the former Queen turned to leave. The revelations regarding Gold's possession of magic beans and evidence suggesting he planned to take her child as a prisoner to another realm sickened and terrified her in equal measure, causing her temper to rise and her nerves to be on edge. She wanted to leave, go home, and process what was happening. Alone. She had had enough of being questioned and condescended for one afternoon. Unfortunately, as she turned to leave, the voice of a familiar acquaintance called her back, and she felt her ire rising.

"Regina" called Blue in a low, slightly breathless tone.

Regina turned on the spot and faced Blue with a weary but resolute expression. The fairy clearly knew that Regina's mind would not be changed, but she was making one last attempt to prevent her from going.

"Let me go instead" she stated.

"What?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"To Gold's store. With Emma" she responded, causing Regina to sigh slightly and turn her head from the fairy. "I know those ingredients-"

"And I know Gold" Regina returned simply. "I know how that cunning imp's mind works, and from the time I spent with him as his apprentice, I know how he likes to arrange his ingredients" she stated, speaking in a lower and more respectful tone than she had done previously. Blue was clearly trying to meet her half way, and she appreciated that.

"Regina, please" Blue stated, her voice low and imploring. "You're seven months pregnant" she whispered, causing Regina's eyes to widen as she glanced cautiously around her, quickly reassuring herself that no one had heard the fairy's words. "This is far too dangerous."

"Gold and Zelena are going to be under constant surveillance" Regina stated reassuringly. "The second one of them is out of sight, the others will call us and we will leave immediately" she continued. "It's not like Emma's gonna be pushing me through a small window over broken barbed wire and anti-vandal paint."

"That would be the least of your worries" Blue stated. "And I doubt you'd fit through that window" she added, a mischievous glint in her eyes as a small smile played on her lips.

Regina, whose eyes had widened at what she had perceived to be an insult, found herself relaxing beneath Blue's gaze and smiling in return.

"Thankfully, that won't be an issue" she returned. "It'll be fine. Really" she added. Blue nodded simply in return.

"If it's not… if anything is not-" she began, breaking off as she searched for the words. "If anything is _not_ alright, Regina, please call me" she requested, and Regina knew that she was referring to more than just the covert operation planned for that evening.

"Of course" Regina returned, nodding slightly in response, before turning from the fairy and taking a few more steps towards the door.

"Regina!" called a second voice, causing her to pause on the spot and turn to face the approaching figure of Robin Hood, who was heading towards her from the other side of the room.

It seemed that no one wanted her to leave the Charmings' residence that afternoon. Regina found herself wondering who would interrupt her exit next. But as Robin approached her and watched her with his warm, loving eyes as he reached her, she found her frustration dissipate immediately.

"Robin" she breathed, offering him a small smile, which faltered slightly as she noticed the look of concern in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked gently.

"Your mission tonight, with Emma-" he began, breaking off as he struggled to find the words. "I know you have been cautioned against the dangers already. Just as I know that nothing I say or do could make you reconsider-"

"No" she said gently. "No, it couldn't" she continued solemnly. "I'm sorry Robin, but this is important. It is something that I really have to do" she stated emphatically.

"I know" he replied instantly, much to her relief. "Which is why I will be nearby" he added.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I know I would be of little use to you in the store, and my intention is not to assist with the search, but to ensure that you and Emma are safe" he explained. "So I will take up a position in the clock tower to watch over you both. If I see anything unusual or concerning, I will notify you both immediately" he explained. "And I will be in a position to stop it."

"Robin, I-" she stated, lowering her eyes to the ground before looking up and meeting his gaze. "I'm grateful, really. But it's not necessary."

"Blue was right, Regina, what you are suggesting is dangerous" he responded simply. "And although I may not be able to change your mind, the one thing I am able to do is ensure you are safe" he explained, watching as Regina's expression softened. "I will not have you go into that place unprotected."

Regina exhaled and gave him a half smile. It was clear that, like herself, Robin would not be dissuaded. The clock tower was a safe distance from the store, meaning that Robin would be out of immediate harm's way if something could go wrong. And she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that the thought of him being near to her, watching over her, reassured her greatly.

"Thank you" she said simply, her sudden acquiescence clearly surprising Robin slightly. He nodded in response.

"Of course, m'lady" he replied, meeting her eyes with his dark, warm ones. "I will just be a phone call away" he stated. Regina nodded in response, smiled lightly once more, and turned towards the door, exiting the building without interruption.

Four hours later, after spending some time in her mansion contemplating the revelations made during the meeting, Regina was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of her phone vibrating upon the table. She pulled it towards her and accepted the call from Emma, conversing briefly with the Saviour and agreeing to head to Gold's straight away. With a sigh, Regina placed the phone in her pocket and secured her dark coat and scarf, covering herself completely, before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina appeared before Emma outside of Mr Gold's Pawn Shop, causing the Saviour to turn towards her with a smile. Regina turned towards the door and set her sights upon the CCTV camera. With a single wave of her hand she caused the video feed to loop for the next half hour, giving them plenty of time to go in and out unnoticed. She explained this to Emma, who nodded in agreement.

"Shall we?" Regina asked, indicating towards the door with her hand, whilst glancing down the street and towards the large clock tower, which was beginning to be concealed by darkness.

Regina wondered if Robin was looking down at them at that very moment. Before she could consider this further, the gentle sound of clinking metal drew her from her thoughts and back towards Emma Swan, who was extracting some silver lock-picking tools from a small leather case.

"Madame Mayor, step aside. We are entering my area of expertise" she stated simply, taking a step towards the door. Regina exhaled briefly and suppressed a small smile.

"No, dear" she said gently, placing her hand on the top of Emma's arm, causing her to still. "We're entering mine" she corrected, before moving her free hand before them, causing them both to disappear in a plume of thick purple smoke.

Emma and Regina re-appeared on the inside of Gold's store, the darkness and quiet of the room making it seem eerie and foreboding.

"This place is even creepier after dark" Emma commented, taking a step away from Regina and walking towards the nearest display cabinet, which she pressed her hands gently down upon, as she tried to battle the dizziness she felt from being transported using magic.

"You'll get used to it" Regina stated kindly, offering Emma a small smile.

Emma exhaled deeply and turned towards Regina, facing her with a resolute expression.

"So. Where do we start?" she asked, suddenly becoming aware of the vastness of Gold's rooms.

"If you look for the orchid and the mineral, I'll search for the blood and obsidian" Regina stated simply, causing Emma to nod in agreement.

"Sure" she replied, her voice tinged with uncertainty, as she continued to look around the store with confusion.

"The botanical items are under the display cases. Gold keeps all flowers, plants and associated extracts there due to the temperature" she explained as she walked alongside the wall and surveyed the potion bottles, before turning back towards Emma. "The minerals will be in a drawer beneath one of the cabinets, it should just slide open" she added, as she examined the potion bottles before her in a search for the troll's blood.

"Hidden panels and drawers, gotcha" Emma stated, turning on the spot and heading to the cabinet closest to the door. She searched the area beneath it for the orchid, and despite finding many unusual specimens, none of them were the one she was searching for. She looked up towards Regina, who had picked up a dark blue glass bottle and was examining it closely.

"So" Emma stated, as she stood from her crouching position and opened the drawer beneath the first cabinet. Regina turned towards her as she spoke. "This mineral, what does it look like?"

"It's a deep shade of purple and it will be shining brightly" Regina stated, as she placed the bottle back where she found it and selected another possible candidate, which she studied intently. "It'll reflect all light sources in the room, lighting the place up like a-"

"Like this?" Emma asked, causing Regina to turn on the spot and stare in relief at the item Emma was holding in her hand.

"Just like that" Regina returned. "You'll need to cover it up or put it in a bag. It reacts strongly to all forms of natural and artificial light."

"Okay" Emma returned, wrapping the crystal in one of her gloves and placing it in her pocket. "One down..."

"Three to go" Regina stated, her heart sinking slightly.

Emma noticed the change in Regina's tone and lowered her eyes slightly, crouching before the second cabinet and opening the doors as she spoke.

"So, how are you?" Emma asked as she pushed the doors open.

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked, turning her head towards Emma as she spoke. The blonde looked up at her sheepishly.

"Oh, I… " she stated simply, rising into a standing position. "It's just that… we haven't seen a lot of you lately and I just wanted to… make sure that you're okay."

Regina watched Emma for a moment before turning back towards the potions.

"You saw me today" she responded simply, reaching to the back of the shelf for a large, black bottle, which she held close to her face in order to inspect it under the light which was shining in from outside. "And I'm fine" she added, turning the bottle around in her hand.

"Are you?" she asked gently.

Something in Emma's tone made Regina turn towards her with an expectant look upon her features.

"You… didn't look okay when Blue was trying to convince us not to come here tonight" she stated, and Regina found herself feeling slightly calmer.

"I was… frustrated" Regina admitted simply. "We formed a solid, well-thought out plan and she was trying to stop us from enacting it" she explained. Emma nodded simply in response.

"Yeah, I saw that" she admitted. "I also saw how you seemed to relax when Robin took your hand" she stated, watching as Regina's hand hovered above a bottle for a moment, before carefully extracting it from the shelf. "How are things between you two?" she asked. Regina turned on the spot.

"Emma, I appreciate what you're trying to do" she stated gently as she turned towards the blonde. "But we should focus on what we came here to do" she added, her voice as gentle and low as it had been before. Emma nodded.

"Ah" Regina stated with satisfaction as she turned towards Emma. "I found the troll's blood" she stated, pocketing the small vial. "That should be enough" she stated, taking a step back from the shelf. "If the imp has an obsidian it will be over here" she stated, walking across the room and towards the shelves on the other side. Emma watched her for a moment before following her.

"Seeing as we found two items in less than three minutes, I'd say we're ahead of schedule" she stated, causing Regina to stop mid-step. She knew what was coming. "So, do you think we could maybe talk?"

"About obsidian or the Diana Orchid?" Regina asked as she turned towards her. Emma inhaled deeply and kept her gaze fixed upon the woman before her, an expression and action which reminded Regina very much of Snow.

"Regina, I-"

"Robin's worried about you" Emma stated simply, her words causing Regina to stop speaking, her lips slightly agape and her eyes wide, as she stared at Emma through the dimness of the room. She recovered herself quickly, closing her mouth and inhaling deeply to calm herself. "And so am I."

"I told you, I'm fine" Regina stated declaratively, her eyes remaining firmly fixed upon Emma's, who was watching her intently. After a moment of silence, Emma began to walk slowly towards Regina.

"I know you're not" Emma stated simply, watching as Regina's eyes lowered from her gaze for a moment, before staring back up at her. "I meant what I said to you all those months ago in your vault" she began, watching as Regina stared at her intently. "I really want to be your friend. For our sake and for Henry's; we're family, Regina. And like the kid says, family sticks together" she stated, watching as Regina's eyes softened slightly at the mention of their son. "So if there's something you're worried about, something that you need help with, then it's something _I_ want to worry about to" she stated sincerely, watching as Regina's eyes shone in the darkness. "I've seen the way you look at Robin in the meetings we have, and how you stare into space with a guilty, reflective look on your face" she continued, causing Regina's chest to tighten at her words. "I know that feeling, Regina. I've felt it, I've lived it" she continued, maintaining Regina's gaze as she spoke. "I know what it is like to feel so completely afraid and without hope. And I don't want you to feel like that" she stated, smiling slightly as she spoke. "I don't want you to feel alone."

Regina sighed slightly at Emma's words, relieved that she appeared to consider Regina's melancholy as a direct result of her fractured relationship with Robin. Which, in a sense, was true. Partly, at least.

"What's happening now with Robin is just… it's temporary" Emma continued. "It's a blip."

"It's quite a large blip" Regina returned gently in a low tone. Emma gave her a sympathetic look.

"But it doesn't change the way you feel about each other" Emma stated confidently. "He's your true love, and you're his" she continued. "And nothing that Gold or Zelena do or threaten to do will change that" she added. "Nothing will change the way he feels about you".

Regina felt her chest tighten once more and she felt suddenly very hot and dizzy as she considered Emma's words. If Robin knew what she had been concealing from him, what she had been lying to him about for the past few months, she felt certain it would cause precisely that kind of a change. It would be much more that 'just a blip'.

"I meant it when I told you I have your back, Regina" Emma continued kindly.

"I know" Regina returned. "You showed that when you took the darkness and became the Dark One to save me" she continued, faltering slightly as she spoke, guilt overwhelming her with the memory. "And you have shown it many times before. I was just too… stubborn or too proud to admit it" she stated, smiling sadly as she spoke. "I know you have my back, Emma" she stated with conviction. "And I hope you know that I have yours, too."

"You showed me that when you saved me from the darkness" Emma stated. Regina inhaled briefly. "I also told you that you deserved your happy ending" Emma continued, watching as Regina inhaled and broke her gaze. "And you do. And you're gonna get it, Regina, trust me. I'm gonna make sure of it. No matter how much darkness I have to take on."

"Too many people have risked their lives trying to get me my happiness" Regina returned simply. "I will not allow anyone else to risk their lives to protect me or try to achieve my happy ending" she stated resolutely. "Too many people have died or suffered in their efforts to help me. I won't allow anyone else to take on those risks."

"You might want to tell that to our son" Emma stated with a small smile. "Operation Mongoose is very much still on" she continued.

"The only thing that matters is that we stop Gold and Zelena" Regina stated with conviction as she looked into Emma's eyes. "It's been four minutes" she stated, turning from her and walking across the room. "The orchid could be beneath the cabinets on the other side of the store" she stated, as she pulled a box from a tall shelf and placed it on the counter before her. Emma watched as Regina picked carefully through the box, before holding up an item in her hand with a smile. "Obsidian" she smiled, placing the item in her pocket and turning towards Emma, who was closing the doors to the cabinet behind her.

"It's not here" Emma stated. "I can't find the orchid." Regina felt her heart sink.

"It's a common ingredient in many potions, he must have exhausted his supply" Regina stated as Emma headed towards her. "He probably used it on the potion he threatened the mermaids with" she added, scanning the room quickly to see if there was any sign of the plant, or an indication of where it might be. "If we can't find it here we'll have to ask one of the mermaids to bring us one from our land."

As Regina looked around the room Emma headed towards her, turning towards the front of the store and staring at the plants which adorned the door. As she did so, she saw a flash of light and smoke on the outside of the door, just as her phone began to buzz within her pocket. Emma's eyes widened and she turned on the spot.

"Regina!" she whispered urgently, pushing the woman through the doorway into the inner room of the office and pulling her out of the way of the door.

Regina, who had been startled by this action, partly due to being distracted by the buzzing of her own phone, stared at Emma in confusion for a moment, and was about to speak when the sound of the front door bell chiming stunned her into silence. Emma and Regina stared at each other in the darkness, listening out carefully as the sound of Gold's cane tapping the ground as he walked into the store permeated the silence.

"Come on, dearie" Gold called into the silence, causing a chill to run through both Emma and Regina, as they stared at each other in apprehension. Regina placed one hand on Emma and was about to transport them both out of the room, when Emma rose her hand to still her, and shook her head briefly.

"I don't have all day" Gold stated theatrically, the tone of his voice deeply unsettling Regina. "Show yourself!" he demanded. A moment later a familiar sound and flash of green light greeted the otherwise dim rooms, announcing the presence of Zelena.

"What was so urgent, Gold?" she demanded irritably, the sound of her heels on the ground almost perfectly matching Regina's breathing. "What was it that could not wait? And why couldn't we meet in the cabin?"

"Patience, dearie" Gold commanded. "It has come to my attention that our secret meetings are not actually so secret, so I felt the need to relocate, as it were" he explained. Regina and Emma stared at each other apprehensively. "The Chamings and Mr Hood's men have been following us for the last couple of days, possibly longer. Almost certainly longer" he corrected. "So I felt a more… private meeting place was necessary on this occasion."

"They've been following us?" Zelena asked, aghast. "How much do they know?" she demanded.

"Not nearly enough" Gold assured her. "Now, would you care to come into the back room?" he asked, before the sound of approaching footsteps stilled Emma and Regina's hearts. "There is much we need to discuss" he announced, walking with Zelena towards the room which Regina and Emma were hiding in.

Without discussion or even a mutual gaze of consent, Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and transported them both out of Gold's room mere moments before the man himself stepped into the annex with Zelena.

"First of all" Gold asked as he walked leisurely across the room and towards a large bottle of whiskey which was hidden in a book shelf. "How goes the search for the dagger?" he asked, turning towards Zelena as he poured two measures. The look on her face gave him the answer he needed.

"I haven't found it yet" Zelena admitted in a low tone. "Robin Hood does not appear to have it in his camp, and I have searched his usual haunts, but to no avail" she continued. "I'm beginning to wonder if he actually has it."

"It is rather crucial to our plan, dearie" Gold stated as he walked towards her and handed her a measure of whiskey. "I hope you're trying harder than you're making out."

"I'll find it" Zelena stated resolutely, before downing the measure in one. Gold suppressed a small smile; she was certainly Cora's daughter.

"I don't doubt it" he returned, causing her to look at him with a sceptical expression. "Your devotion to our cause is quite inspirational" he stated, drinking his whiskey as he paused. "But we are quickly running out of time" he explained, watching as Zelena stared up at him expectantly. "You sister has just entered the seventh month of her pregnancy. Arrangements for her transportation to our land ahead of the child's birth will need to be made."

"When are we taking her?" Zelena asked, urgency present in her tone.

"In four to six weeks' time" Gold returned simply, causing Zelena to stare at him with an angry expression upon her face.

"Why the wait, Gold?" she demanded, slamming the glass down upon the table as she stepped towards him. "We should take her now."

"That is precisely what we should not do" Gold stated resolutely. "If we take her now, the others have six weeks to find her before the child's arrival. That's six weeks' worth of opportunities they have to rescue her and her baby."

"They won't" Zelena declared.

"I wouldn't be so certain" Gold stated. "They have quite an admirable record when it comes to rescuing people. Snow and Charming, Emma, Henry, Regina… _several_ times" he stated, turning towards Zelena with a dark expression. "The closer to her due date we take her, the less chance there is of them finding her before we take her child." Zelena nodded reluctantly in agreement

"And so what are we to do for the next six weeks?" she asked, pronouncing the last two words with all the disdain and finality she felt they deserved. "Sit in your office drinking cheap whiskey?"

"That whiskey was not cheap, Zelena" Gold returned, before staring hard at the redhead once more. "The next six weeks will be spent locating the dagger, preparing the army and fortifying the castle" he stated with a satisfied expression. "All needs to be in order before we take your sister back to the castle and deliver her child." Zelena smiled in response.

"Fine" she sighed. "I will continue my search for the wretched knife in the morning."

"Excellent, dearie. Although there is one more task I have for you to complete. Before we head back to our land, of course" he stated, gesturing with the empty glass as he spoke.

"What is it?" she demanded. Gold looked up at her with dark eyes.

"I think it's time you paid your little sister another visit" he stated, smiling as he poured them each another glass, and they toasted their impending success.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you so much for reading the last chapter, and for following and favouriting. I've never had so many reviews for one chapter before, I was very surprised! Thank you for your kind words and encouragement, it really does mean a lot, certainly more than I could express. I'm very glad that you still seem to be enjoying the story, and thank you for sticking with it! I know it's quite long and things are progressing fairly slowly, but I wanted to maintain the rhythm, if that makes sense? So thank you for your patience and kindness :)**

 **Also, in response to some reviewers who have noted that Regina's pregnancy will be extremely difficult to conceal at this stage (over seven months), you're absolutely correct, and I would like to take the time to respond to your concerns. Regina is currently (as of this chapter) seven and a half months pregnant. Although she is petite (as was pointed out in reviews), I think the stress of the situation would have certainly had an impact on her weight gain. From some research I did I found that some women are also much smaller than others; I remember my sister was eight months pregnant, if she wore a baggy hooded jumper you couldn't tell, and she was fairly petite too. I've also written the story so that Regina will be pregnant in the winter, and so the use of coats and scarves which could effectively cover her abdomen would not be questioned during the cold season (Regina seems to like coats made from thick material). Although I agree, I think I am stretching this a bit further than is realistic, and I'm sorry for that, I hope it's not losing too much believability. But she won't be concealing it for much longer, I promise. The others will discover her secret within the next 3 chapters.**

 **Again, thank you so much for your continuing support with this story, and thanks for sticking with it! I hope you enjoy the latest instalment. The chapter is slightly longer than usual, sorry!**

 **-HQ21**

Moments after Regina transported herself and Emma out of Gold's inner-sanctum, the store owner and his accomplice had entered the room and undertaken a lengthy discussion. Although Gold did not see Emma and Regina the night they covertly entered his store, as he spoke with Zelena in the room at the back of the shop his keen senses picked up the scent of Regina's perfume, which he would recognise area. The scent of what he also believed to be Emma's shampoo swam in the air too, but faintly; a trace of a scent, an echo of a presence. He had abandoned his conversation with Zelena and searched the shop thoroughly. He noticed that two items were missing but, unfortunately, they were ingredients which could be used to make any number of enchantments, including protection spells which, he suspected, the heroes were creating. Zelena mocked their efforts, and appeared nonplussed by the news of their entrance into the store. Although her attitude towards a serious breach of their privacy irked Gold, he found himself consoled by the fact that his store did not contain all the ingredients necessary to create a protection spell strong enough for their needs, and they had no way of obtaining the other ingredients. Gold judged that, at best, the heroes had obtained a small quantity of unremarkable ingredients which could be of very little use to them. However, his concerns were elevated when he noticed that a third item was missing; an item which could be used in spells to bind magic. Although the standard enchantments would be insufficient, there were ways that a potion powerful enough to limit even the powers of the Dark One could be created. Zelena's tone certainly changed when he explained _that_ to her.

Although Gold knew the heroes would not have access to all the items they required, having undertaken an in-depth review of Regina's own magical ingredients when he was still aiding the heroes, there were ways that other ingredients could be obtained. There were also ways that standard and rare magical enchantments could be accessed, which would pose a real threat not only to his and Zelena's plans, but to their powers, too. It was not something that they could risk.

"Then what do you suggest?" Zelena asked, her tone heavy with frustration.

"It has recently come to my attention that your sister has been having frequent visits from a most surprising individual" he stated in a low tone. "The Blue Fairy". Zelena narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"They're probably working on this… spell or, whatever it is that they needed these ingredients for" she stated simply. "The Blue Fairy is one of the most knowledgeable practitioners of magic, and she is allied with the others. It's hardly surprising she is seeing Regina."

"In that context no, it's not" Gold stated, surprised and almost impressed by Zelena's logic. "But what is unusual is the frequency of the Blue Fairy's visits to Regina's home, and the times that these occur" he looked towards Zelena who was watching her with little interest. "The Blue Fairy has been visiting your sister two or three times a month, at night, at her mansion. She took with her no texts, no magical items, and she was alone" Gold continued, his tone inviting Zelena's input. "On the most recent occasion, just last week in fact, I used one of the Blue Fairy's tears to find out exactly what she and your sister have been discussing" he stated, watching as Zelena looked at him expectantly. "It appears that Mother Superior has been keeping an eye on Regina's pregnancy."

"The fairy knows?" Zelena asked, aghast. "You said she wouldn't tell anyone if we-"

"And I did not believe she would" Gold stated calmly, interrupting her as she spoke. "Something significant must have happened for her to have confided in the Blue Fairy. Perhaps there was a medical emergency, or perhaps the fairy uncovered the truth herself, either way" he stated, his tone highlighting the finality of their conversation. "She knows."

"And she's helping her" Zelena spat. "If she knows about this she could tell someone else. We cannot risk it." 

"I agree. And the Blue Fairy will be dealt with" Gold stated. "But doing so now would increase the attention upon us. They'd suspect us immediately, and killing her now may be the one thing that would force Regina to tell the others about her pregnancy" he continued, watching as Zelena's eyes glowed through the dimness of the room. "We must be patient."

"From everything you have revealed this evening, imp, patient is the last thing we need to be" Zelena stated, her tone dangerously low and she stared coldly at her accomplice. "We need to act. Now."

"I agree" stated Gold confidently, "and we will" he added, watching as Zelena stared at him suspiciously. "Although it may not seem like it at the moment, the fact that the Blue Fairy is assisting Regina with her pregnancy does present us with a rather… unique opportunity" he stated, his voice adopting a low and sinister tone, "if you are willing, of course" he added, watching as Zelena smirked at him in response.

"We have much to plan and arrange beforehand, but I feel that your sister's confidante may actually assist us in our work" Gold continued, watching as Zelena positively glowed with anticipation. "She will provide us with the opportunity we need to learn more about Regina's pregnancy, and ensure that not another soul discovers it. It will also aptly demonstrate the power we have which, no matter what she is working on with the others, will not be threatened, and will never be extinguished" he stated, his voice having the echoes of an angry tone as he spoke. "It will remind her that the threat we pose to her and her child is very real". Zelena nodded in understanding.

"What is it you'd have me do?" she asked, her face become bathed in candlelight, as Gold revealed his plan.

Following Emma and Regina's evening search of Mr Gold's store, Regina had transported them to her office and hid the ingredients there, before Emma and Hook visited the mermaids and requested that they obtain the final ingredient from the Enchanted Forest. Five days later the mermaids returned with the orchid, handing it over to a relieved Saviour. Over the next week or so Regina and Blue worked on the potion, which was prepared within three days. They discovered that the potion would be finalised and strengthened if it contained the blood of those with strongest connections to or influences upon their land; so Regina, Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry all produced a small vial of their blood which was added to the potion, making it complete. The cuffs were being forged by the seven dwarves, and the final stage was to translate the spell required to activate the potion itself. This proved more difficult than the others had anticipated, much to Regina's frustration; she was aware more than the others of just how little time they had left. And so, two weeks after the final ingredient was delivered, she was relieved to receive a phone call from Blue announcing that she, Belle and Tink had successfully translated the spell. A meeting was arranged at Regina's office later that evening, but Blue requested Regina arrive an hour earlier so that they could discuss the specifics of the potion and spell ahead of the gathering. Regina agreed, and found herself feeling calmer and more content than she had done in several months. The good news even gave her the strength to undertake a task which she had been putting off for the past couple of months, out of both fear and uncertainty. But she felt empowered by this new development, and finally pushed herself to accomplish the task.

In the early afternoon, after having received Blue's phone call, Regina spent some time in the loft, and brought some boxes into her room which she had been meaning to examine since discovering her pregnancy. Regina placed some cushions on the ground by the foot of her bed and leaned against them as she began to unpack the three boxes, laying out their contents before her. Regina smiled as she looked at the familiar items before her, with each item she unpacked and re-opened causing waves of memories to come flooding back to her, causing her to feel a combination of hope and melancholy. The items she was unpacking were the assorted clothes, toys and keepsakes of Henry's when he was a baby.

As Regina came to what appeared to be the last object in the final box, she pulled out a carefully wrapped item and drew it towards her eyes, and she felt her heart stop for just a moment. Regina exhaled slowly as she removed the protective material from the item she was holding, shedding it and tossing it aside, as she opened up its contents: she had found the blanket Henry was wrapped in when she first met him. Regina smiled once more, her eyes wide and tearful, as she ran her fingers over the familiar item, which soothed Henry without fail up until his first birthday, when it's emotional significance was replaced by a stuffed giraffe with a wonky ear, which Regina had found in the second of the three boxes. Although it was over thirteen years old, the blanket had been stored impeccably well, kept in a time-capsule like container, and had remained undisturbed for over a decade, and so was still in a fairly reasonable condition. It's original softness had long since disappeared, and the colour was slightly faded due to the several hundred washes she suspected it had endured. As she held it close to her face, she swore she could still smell baby Henry's scent lingering upon the material. She opened her eyes and lowered the item in her lap, her forearms brushing the side of her curved abdomen as she held the item before her.

As Regina looked down at the item in her lap, her eyes were drawn to her protruding stomach, which she did not conceal when she was at home alone. She had no reason to, and the freedom she felt whilst wearing clothing which defined her changing shape made her feel warm and empowered. She found her guilt eased off slightly, too. She was no longer hiding her pregnancy, like her condition or her child were something to be ashamed of. But as she looked down at thin white sweater which clung tightly to her modest, neat bump, her eyes drifted across the items which were arranged upon the floor of her bedroom, and she found herself overcome with sadness. She had bought Henry so much, not in an over-indulgent manner, of course; she had been well-prepared and ensured her child was happy and comfortable, provided with everything he needed, without being spoiled or overwhelmed by unnecessary items and gadgets. But as her eyes drifted across the piles of clothes, toys, blankets and other baby-related items, Regina felt the blanket feeling heavier in her hands, and her guilt returned to her in strong, irrepressible waves. Her unborn baby didn't have any of this. He or she had no toys, clothes, blankets, even a crib. With the threat to her baby's life, as well as her doubts about her potential as a mother, Regina found the prospect of buying anything for her baby not just difficult and frightening, but also impossible; she could hardly head t the local supermarket and pick up nappies for newborns and a few containers of formula without people questioning why. And at this time, she would not be able to provide them with any answers. Acquiring any items for her baby seemed like tempting fate, almost; like she was inviting bad luck and misery into her child's life. Or, at least, inviting more of it than she had already inflicted upon her child. Regina clutched the blanket tightly in her hands as tears formed in her eyes. Her baby didn't even have a blanket. Before Regina could consider this further, the sound of the doorbell ringing twice drew her instantly from her thoughts.

Regina's body tensed as she pushed herself forward from her sitting position against her bed, cushions falling to the ground as she did so. She checked her watch, confirming to herself that she was meeting Blue in just under two hours, and the meeting itself was in three hours time; who could be coming to see her now? Regina inhaled deeply and wiped away the few tears which had escaped her sanguine eyes as she pushed herself into a standing position, her legs and lower back aching at this change. She inhaled deeply and removed a black jacket made from thin material from the back of her door, which she shrugged on and drew across her, concealing her abdomen beneath the garment, as she headed quickly down the staircase. Her heels tapped rhythmically upon the tiled floor as she made her way towards the door, opening it confidently and finding herself both relieved and confused by her unannounced visitor.

"Blue?" she asked, her eye brows crossing in confusion. The fairy simply offered her a small smile and nodded. "I thought we were meeting at my office in just over an hour" she stated, her arms crossing tighter across her chest as the bitter winter air caused her to shiver slightly.

"We are" Blue stated after a few moments' pause. "Or rather, we were" she stated, her eyes fixed upon Regina's, who watched her with an uncertain look. "But I thought that, as your condition is… progressing" she stated, watching as Regina's arms seemed to fold tighter across her abdomen, "it would be an idea to check on you and the baby before our meeting."

Regina was quiet for a few moments, her eyes not leaving Blue's, as she considered her suggestion. Blue was due to come and visit Regina later in the week, but she did occasionally come earlier. Though in those cases, she always called ahead beforehand. But considering the affect that going through Henry's old baby items had had on her, if Regina was honest, she would be glad of the company; especially considering that company would be with someone she could actually talk to about her baby.

"Come in" she stated kindly, moving aside and opening the door wider, as she uncrossed her arms and headed towards the living room.

The visitor's lips curled into a small smile as she stepped over the threshold and into Regina's mansion, closing the large door behind her, as her eyes followed the movements of the woman before her. Blue watched as Regina walked across the tiled floor of the foyer and towards the living room, and she found herself noticing a shift in Regina's posture and walk, which was so slight as to be almost imperceptible, but it was there. It was almost certainly due to the weight which was located around the centre of her abdomen, which was affecting her centre of balance and the way she walked. Regina's stomach must be fairly small considering how far along she is, which would explain the subtleness of this change, but it was there. She sauntered through her grand mansion, the child of the man she loved within her, surrounded by people whose loyalty to her was unwavering. As she considered this, she clenched her jaw and her eyes glowed angrily as she headed towards the living room, the skin on her right cheek momentarily turning a pale hue of green, which disappeared completely as she followed her sister into the living room and closed the door firmly behind her.

Zelena watched as Regina kicked off her heels and shrugged her jacket from her shoulders, draping it over a chair. Regina turned towards her, the material of her sweater clinging tightly to her and defining her small bump, as she faced her guest directly.

"We could have done this at the office" Regina stated simply, her voice low but her tone kind. "You didn't have to come all the way out here."

"It was no trouble" Zelena replied, offering her a small smile as she took a step towards her and indicated towards the couch. "Won't you make yourself comfortable?" she asked, watching as Regina headed wordlessly towards the couch, arranging the cushions accordingly before she lay across it. "You must be tired" Zelena added, as she took a few steps towards her sister, her eyes becoming fixed on her growing stomach. Although her bump was small, she was not going to be able to keep _that_ hidden for much longer. Perhaps she and Gold would have to act before Regina reached the eight and a half month mark…

"I'm fine" Regina lied, inhaling deeply and allowing her arms to fall to her sides.

In truth, she was exhausted. As soon as she had reached the fourth month of her pregnancy she felt her usual energy levels return to her, much to her relief. But in the last few weeks her tiredness had returned to her, and she felt as though she simply wished to curl up in bed and be allowed to enjoy a peaceful and undisturbed sleep for a day, possibly even two. She had not slept peacefully in over six weeks.

Zelena rose her eyebrows and took another step towards Regina, their bodies so close she could hear her sister breathing. She tilted her head to the side slightly and continued to stare at her sister's swollen abdomen, her eyes surveying it with interest. Her attention was drawn towards her sister's face as she exhaled deeply.

"Perhaps I am a little tired" she admitted, her voice low and confident, as she turned towards her guest. "But I'm fine". Zelena nodded in response, her eyes drifting back towards Regina's stomach, before meeting her gaze once more.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing towards her stomach with her hands.

"Of course" Regina returned, turning her head away and inhaling deeply, as she looked up towards the ceiling.

Although she would never admit it, Regina often found these sessions she had with Blue bitter-sweet; she was grateful that her baby's progress and well-being was being monitored, and that she had a short amount of time every week or so to talk to someone else about the baby, instead of conceal her pregnancy beneath clothing or bags or tables during meetings. But at the same time, she found herself overwhelmed with guilt and sadness. Each time Blue visited her she reminded Regina of how much closer to her due date she was, which Blue had judged to be in mid-December. Each time she visited she encouraged Regina to eat and sleep more, and gently asked about her plans for the baby's arrival, which Regina had managed to brush off until she reached the seventh month of her pregnancy a little over two weeks ago. Blue had reminded her that her baby's arrival was imminent, and that she needed to prepare for it. Where was she going to give birth? Would she allow Blue to assist her? Would she tell the others before the baby arrived? The final question was one which had reared his head in their meetings with some frequency in recent weeks. The question often prompted a defensive response from Regina, who would then quickly become tearful as she felt fear and frustration building up within her, and radiating throughout her body. Blue always handled it wonderfully, of course; watching Regina with a calm and attentive expression as she spoke, and not speaking until after she had walked across the room and composed herself. Regina always apologised, and Blue always understood. And they each anticipated the question to return during their next encounter. And it always did. As Regina stared up at the ceiling and felt her guest slowly move her thin sweater over her stomach, she found the sick and panicked feeling she felt when considering this question return to her once more.

Zelena slowly lifted her sister's shirt, pushing it up until it revealed all of her abdomen, which she stared down at in wonder. Regina's stomach was small, neat and defined, and she found seeing her sister's pregnancy like this, before her very eyes, to be an exhilarating experience. It was a confirmation, almost, of just how much her sister had to lose, and of exact what it was that she and the Dark One were imminently going to gain. Zelena inhaled sharply and slowly placed her hand upon Regina's stomach, finding herself surprised at how warm her skin was, and how strong it felt as she applied a gentle amount of pressure. As she did so, she could clearly feel the baby beneath her hand. She leaned further over her sister and placed her other hand upon her abdomen, pressing down lightly with both hands as she ascertained how the baby was lying. The child was a good size, she judged, and she could hear it's heart beating faster than her sister's. She moved her hands across her stomach for several moments, her silence causing Regina to turn towards her with interest.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, trying to hide the nervousness she was feeling. Normally Blue would offer her some words of assurance within moments of having touched her stomach. But she had been silent for what felt like several minutes. "Blue?"

"Everything is fine" Zelena returned, turning towards her sister and offering her a small smile. "Your stomach may be small, but the child appears to be a healthy size. Strong, too" she added, turning back towards her stomach and staring at it intently, "I can hear it's heart beating."

"Me too" Regina added in a low, pleasant tone. The sound of her child's heartbeat soothed her during her more panicked moments. She would focus upon it, listen to the rhythm of the beats, and breathe in deeply. "It's been beating faster since you got here" she added. Zelena smiled as she stared at her stomach.

"Is that so" she began, her tone causing Regina to turn towards her and look at her with a slightly confused expression. "How very interesting" she added, before turning towards Regina and flashing her a smile which was not Blue's, causing Regina to push herself up on the couch and stare at the woman before her with wide eyes. "I guess it recognises it's auntie" she smiled, laughing as she waved her hand through the air and revealed her true form.

Regina pushed herself off the couch and backed away several steps towards the fire place, pausing as she reached it and staring at Zelena, who was smiling at her brightly.

"Zelena" Regina breathed, her eyes wide and her body tense, as she stared in disbelief at the woman before her.

Regina inhaled deeply and stared confidently at the woman before her, who was staring at her with an amused and anticipatory expression upon her face. Although Regina was staring at her with an unreadable expression and a controlled exterior, she felt anything but. Although Zelena's hands had been cold, she felt as though her hand prints had been burned into the skin beneath her sweater, which had fallen unceremoniously over her growing stomach, displaying the curve of her lower abdomen. Zelena smiled once more.

"Hi sis" she greeted, taking a few steps towards Regina as she spoke. "Long time, no see" she added.

"What do you want, Zelena?" Regina asked, her voice low and her tone threatening.

Zelena's smile did not falter and she continued to walk towards her sister, stopping once they were just inches apart, tilting her head to the side as she met Regina's eyes.

"Your child" she smiled, reaching out a hand and placing it upon Regina's stomach.

Regina instinctively pushed Zelena's hand away, before raising her own hand and throwing her sister across the room, causing her body to slam to the ground beneath her window. Regina walked briskly towards her, her eyes burning with anger, her features ablaze.

"You will never have my child" she stated declaratively, watching as her sister pushed herself up from the ground and stood tall before her. "Your hand on my stomach just then was as close as you will ever get to this baby" she continued, her eyes following Zelena's movements.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Zelena stated in a low tone, smiling as she spoke. "From what I've seen you and your baby are hardly protected, are you?"

"I can take care of myself" Regina returned immediately, "and my child."

Zelena smiled widely and rose her hands into the air theatrically in a manner which reminded Regina very much of Mr Gold.

"And yet here I am" she smiled, lowering her hands and staring at her sister with an almost condescending expression. "You weren't protecting your child very well when my hands were hovering over it's heart" she stated, smiling once more.

Regina inhaled deeply, fear and anger burning inside her in equal measure, as her dark eyes met Zelena's.

"I will never allow you or that imp to come anywhere near my baby" Regina stated with conviction.

"Oh, darling, you won't have a choice" Zelena smiled, punctuating her statement with a laugh. "I mean, who's going to stop us, hm? You? The Blue Fairy? Robin?" she asked, watching as her sister's confident expression faltered slightly at the mention of her lover's name. "Oh, no, wait, he doesn't know, does he?" she smiled, watching as Regina's eyes widened and burned with anger. "You haven't had the courtesy to inform Robin of Locksley that you are carrying his insipid little brat-"

Zelena's words were cut short when Regina slapped her hard across the face, a move the witch was not expecting, taking her aback slightly. She exhaled quickly and turned back towards her sister, a small amount of blood trickling down from her nose to her upper lip, which she wiped away quickly. The smeared blood across her face seemed to make her look even more terrifying, and Regina's blood ran cold in her veins.

"If you think so low of this baby then what's your interest in it?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. "Why would you go to all this trouble to acquire a child which you care about so little?"

"Because you care about it so much" Zelena returned coldly. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" she responded, watching as Regina stared at her hard. "I told you before, Regina. You had everything that was mine, everything I deserved, You took away any chance of me being happy before you were even born!" she stated, taking a step closer to Regina, whose confidence did not waver. "Now it's your turn to lose something you love."

"You're blaming me for losing out on the chance to live in a big house, have expensive gowns and pedigree horses" Regina stated dismissively, her tone highlighting her disdain for Zelena's materialism. "Those were things that can make people feel comfortable or privileged, but not me. Not with our mother being who she was" she stated, staring at Zelena with conviction as she spoke. "I had all those things, and I was miserable. The only thing I had that I loved she destroyed" Regina stated, her eyes not leaving her sister's. "You would not have been happy there, Zelena. What I had, what you could have had there, would not amount to love."

"It's not just about the palace, sis" she smiled, a manic expression playing on her features. "You didn't just rob me of a chance to live that lifestyle. Your existence denied me the chance to live with the woman who raised you" she stated, her features darkening. "The woman you killed."

"Mother?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "You were born before me, how could I possible have denied you anything? I didn't even exist!"

"No, but you would have" she stated coldly, staring at her sister as she spoke. "You or someone like you, the product of our mother's social-climbing" she laughed. "And you killed her."

"No" Regina shook her head, "I was trying to help her-"

"- like Snow White was trying to help you?" Zelena interjected, her smile falling from her lips. "And look how you repaid her." Regina inhaled deeply and stared at her sister.

"None of this has anything to do with my baby" she stated.

"It has everything to do with it" Zelena spat. "You had everything that I should have had. Everything that was mine. The very things and opportunities which would have brought me true happiness, something that was denied to me" she continued, her breath hot against Regina's cheek. "So now I am going to take away something that will deny you yours" she added, smiling up at her sister as she spoke. "I am going to take your brat to our land and turn it into a ruler so evil and so merciless that your reign will be remembered as a time of peace and tranquillity in comparison" she spat, her eyes ablaze as she spoke. "You thought you knew how to destroy the things people love?" she asked, her eyebrows raised to register her scepticism. "You didn't even come close" she added, taking a step back from Regina. "But you'll see exactly how it is meant to be done, sis" she stated, removing something from the inside of her cape as she spoke. "I promise you, I'll make sure you have a front row seat" she smiled, pulling out some papers from beneath her cape and throwing them towards Regina. They hit her sister's chest and fell to the ground, but Regina's horrified gaze did not leave her sister's eyes. " _That_ is as close as you will ever get to your baby" she stated coldly, before waving her arms before her and disappearing from sight, her smile shining through the plumes of green smoke.

Regina remained frozen to the spot, her eyes wide and fearful as she stared at the empty space beneath her window where her sister had just stood. She felt sick, panicked and completely overwhelmed with her Zelena's admission; she had suspected that they had been planning to take her child, which was a terrifying prospect alone. But this made it even more horrifying, frightening beyond belief. Zelena's visit served to remind her of how powerless and how alone she truly was, and how vulnerable she had made herself by keeping this baby's existence a secret. Regina exhaled a shaky breath and reached for a nearby armchair to steady herself, as her whole body trembled. She slowly eased herself into the seat and breathed in heavily, as her wide and tearful eyes became clouded and hazy, with tears streaming down her cheeks as she leaned forward. After a moment Regina remembered the papers that her sister had thrown at her, and she inhaled quickly and pushed herself forward in her seat, reaching down and collecting the thick white sheets from the ground. They felt familiar in her hands, and as soon as she turned them over she knew why: they were from Henry's storybook.

Regina's breathing stilled as she turned the sheets over, her eyes widening as she took in the contents of the pages labelled '30', '31' and '32'. Regina turned the images over and examined them in turn, from the first image depicting her saying goodbye to Robin, to the second image, which showed her dressed in a purple gown which clung tightly to her abdomen, which looked to be about the same size as she was currently. Regina examined this for a few moments more before turning it over and looking at the final image, which showed her holding swaddled baby in her arms. Although the picture only showed her and the child in the image, she felt relief sweep over her. The baby would be born safely. She exhaled in relief, holding on tightly to the image as though afraid it would disappear, before turning her attention to it once more. Based on how she was dressed in the image, and the size of the infant, she believed that this particular image referred to a time very shortly after her baby's birth. Her heart clenched and panic gripped her as she imagined what could happen next, what _would_ happen next if Zelena had her way. Regina found herself horror-struck at the prospect of what page thirty-two would depict. As she considered this, the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket distracted her from her thoughts. She pulled the device from her pocket and stared at her caller ID, her heart stopping as Blue's name flashed upon her screen. She inhaled deeply and accepted the call.

"Hello?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Regina" came the confident voice of Blue in a familiar tone. "Belle, Tink and I are in your office. We've been over the spell and made a few amendments. There were a couple of mis-translations, but it is correct now. Would you be able to come over slightly earlier so I can show you the final version?"

Regina was quiet for a moment, considering Blue's words. She could hear Belle and Tink talking quietly in the background, it was clear that they were together, and had been for some time. This was most certainly Blue.

"Regina?" asked the voice after she did not reply. "Are you okay?" she asked in a low, hushed tone. "Regina?"

"I'm on my way" Regina stated, hanging up immediately.

Regina exhaled deeply and wiped the tears from her cheeks, before stacking the pictures neatly together and placing them in her bag. The spell was translated, the potion was complete, and the cuffs were forged. If they acted quickly they would be able to bind Zelena and Gold's magic, preventing them from using magic at all, and never on anyone from their realm, which would allow them to protect the baby. It would also prevent them from using a portal to access another world, meaning that Zelena could not carry out her devastating threat. Despite this, Regina found herself unwilling to feel too hopeful. She stood up shakily, her legs feeling unsteady beneath her, as she walked briskly through the room and into the foyer. Regina selected a black coat and black and white patterned scarf, which she arranged carefully across her neck, draping it over her abdomen. She placed her hand on the door handle and inhaled deeply, opening the door confidently and heading towards her car.

When Regina arrived at her office she found Blue saying goodbye to Belle and Tink, who had packed up their books and papers and were preparing themselves to leave. They turned to Regina as she entered, greeting her warmly, and explaining that they were headed to Granny's for dinner before the meeting. Regina and Blue both politely declined their offers of bringing food back for them, and they departed together. Regina found herself staring at Blue, whose body language and attentive expression perfectly matched the woman she'd come to know much better over the past couple of months. She couldn't understand how she could have fallen for Zelena's trick.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Blue asked, walking quickly towards the woman whose features had adopted a frightened, confused expression since the departure of Belle and Tink. "What's happened?" she asked kindly. Regina looked up at her with wide, tearful eyes, before exhaling and turning from her as she tried to compose herself. "Regina, come and sit on the couch-" Blue stated, placing her hand lightly upon her upper arm as she attempted to guide her towards it.

The words which echoed Zelena's, and the feelings of hands upon her, caused Regina to recoil instantly and stare at Blue defensively. Blue looked at her, surprised, but waited patiently for an explanation.

"I'm sorry-" Blue began.

"No, no, I-" Regina interjected. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to..." she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

The memories of her encounter with her sister were swimming in her mind and causing her head to ache. Blue watched her for a moment and, remembering her apparent sensitivity to touch, stood beside her and spoke gently.

"Regina, please come and sit on the couch" she stated in a kind yet authoritative manner.

Regina removed her hand from her head and walked past Blue wordlessly, placing her bag on the floor before easing herself onto the couch. Blue sat beside her and watched her for a moment. Something had clearly happened, she appeared quite distressed. Her right arm was cradling her stomach protectively, and her eyes seemed distant and restless.

"What happened?" she asked gently, causing Regina's emotional eyes to turn towards her.

Regina inhaled deeply, stared into Blue's confident eyes, and recounted the encounter with her sister at her mansion less than twenty minutes ago. Blue stared at her as she spoke, barely able to conceal her shock, as Regina revealed the details of Zelena's plan for her baby. When she had completed her account she reached into her bag and withdrew the images, passing them to Blue, who considered them with interest. After a few moments, she placed the papers together and held them in her lap, and turned back towards Regina. She had never seen her look so tormented, so lost, and so completely afraid.

"Regina" she began, causing Regina to look towards her with a doubtful expression. "She played her hand too early. She has told us what their plan is and now we can stop them."

"Can we?" Regina asked, her voice cracked and full of doubt. "Are you really so sure about that?"

"The spell is translated, the potion is prepared and the dwarves are bringing the cuffs over tonight" Blue stated. "We are so close, Regina. We can do this. We will stop them." Regina exhaled.

"I appreciate your confidence" she began in a low voice. "But we don't have much time."

"We have enough" Blue assured her.

"Do we?" Regina asked, her tone rising slightly as she spoke. "Because I am quickly running out of time. In less than two months I-" she continued, breaking off before she could speak.

"Your baby will be born" Blue added, watching as Regina clasped her hands before her and nodded, meeting her gaze once more.

"Exactly" she replied. "And as Zelena seems intent on taking this child to the Enchanted Forest to… to corrupt and torment it, to try and break his or her soul and turn her into a cold, calculated and ruthless persecutor of the realm" she stated, her eyes leaving Blue's, "just like I was."

"Regina" Blue stated confidently, watching as Regina stared at a spot on the ground before her. "I am not going to let that happen. We are not going to let that happen."

"Zelena was right" Regina stated sadly. "What she said about me being unable to protect this baby" she continued, her eyes growing wider as she spoke. "And it is all my fault" she added sadly, inhaling and leaning back slightly as she spoke. "I couldn't tell Robin or the others because it would have put them in danger. I thought I was protecting them and the baby but I wasn't" she stated, turning towards Blue as she spoke. "And now the baby is in more danger than we ever thought possible, and we are running out of time to stop them."

"Regina, this is not your fault" she stated with conviction. "Although I believe you should have told the others earlier, especially Robin, that would not have altered Zelena's plans. Her intentions since discovering your pregnancy have remained the same. You did not increase the danger to your child by concealing your pregnancy" she stated, watching as Regina looked up at her attentively. "But I do think it is time to tell the others."

Regina closed her eyes and inhaled, staring up at the ceiling for a moment as she shook her head.

"I can't" she said simply.

"Of course you can" Blue returned.

"I've hidden it for too long" Regina began reflectively. "Telling them would just distract them from the plan to stop Gold and Zelena, which would be ridiculous. As you said, we're very close."

"Regina, it's time to tell them" Blue stated gently. "They need to be prepared, they need to be aware of exactly what it is that Gold and Zelena are planning-"

"Why?" Regina asked, her voice rising as she spoke. "It won't change what we have to do. What difference does it make?" 

"You know why, Regina" Blue stated, watching as Regina's eyes displayed her fear and guilt, despite her assertive tone. "Robin should know."

"After I lied to him about it for all this time?" Regina asked. "Telling him now wouldn't be fair. It would be cruel" she stated, crossing her arms across her abdomen. "I can't do that to him."

"This baby will be born in a couple of months" Blue stated, watching as Regina swallowed hard at her words. "And when it is, you aren't going to be able to continue hiding it beneath a winter coat and floaty scarf" she added gently.

"I know" Regina stated in a harsher tone than she had intended, causing her to close her eyes regretfully as she spoke. "But the priority has to be casting this spell, enchanting the cuffs and putting them on Gold and Zelena. That has to be our ultimate focus" Regina stated with conviction. "Telling the others about my pregnancy now will distract them. It will make them vulnerable. It will make them prone to making rash decisions which are not necessary or helpful" she stated, watching Blue as she spoke. "The timing isn't right."

"The time is running out" she said gently, watching as a nervous and frightened look overcame Regina's features. "There's something else, isn't there?" Blue asked, watching as Regina's eyes rose slightly and her eyes widened. "Regina, what is it?" she asked gently.

"Even if-" she began, looking up for a moment as she spoke, "when" she corrected herself, "we bind their powers and prevent them from using magic in any realm" she continued, clasping her hands together in her lap. "That protects the baby from them, from the immediate threat, but… but they aren't the only threat to this baby" she stated.

Blue waited patiently for Regina to continue, sensing her extreme discomfort about both the thoughts she was attempting to convey and the fact that she was conveying them.

"I am too" she stated, turning towards Blue and facing her directly as she spoke. "I've just been so focused on stopping Gold and Zelena from gaining access to this child that I've been pushing that thought aside for so long. I've been trying not to think about it."

"What do you mean?" Blue asked encouragingly. Regina inhaled deeply.

"The people I care about, the people I love" she began, her voice low and hesitant, "always suffer because of me. Daniel, my father, and even my mother. They all died because of me. And Henry ate the poisoned turnover I made for Emma, and he almost died" she stated, the words wounding her as she spoke them. "I killed both of my parents and I ruined an entire realm in the space of a few short years" she stated, turning towards Blue with wide and emotional eyes, "what chance does my baby have?" she asked. "I am… I ruin things, everything. The people I care for end up suffering and often dying at my hand, even if their death is the last thing I intend to happen" she added. "Maybe what my mother said was right" she stated in a low, reflective tone. "Perhaps love is weakness. Just not my weakness" she continued, as Blue watched her with a curious expression. "Love doesn't make me weak, but my love weakens others; it destroys them. The more I love a person the more they suffer" she stated, her lip trembling as she spoke. "And I love this baby so much, I-" she continued, placing her hand lightly over her mouth and closing her eyes tightly as she felt tears burning in her eyes.

"Regina" Blue stated, edging closer to her on the couch, their bodies almost touching. This time, the former Queen did not recoil. "The person you are describing, the former Evil Queen, is dead. She's gone, and she is not coming back. And neither she nor you are responsible for the deaths of Daniel or your mother, and you need to believe that" Blue stated with conviction. "Yes, you killed your father to complete your curse, and you did inflict pain on those of the Enchanted Forest; but you have changed. You have done so much good and you are continuing to do good and that is what matters. Your baby is not growing inside the body of a cruel and evil woman, but inside a person who represents hope. What better start is there to a life than to be created and nurtured surrounded by hope?" she asked.

Regina looked up at Blue with wide and grateful eyes, and she inhaled deeply as she brushed the tears from her cheeks. And yet amidst the gratitude and calmness in those eyes, Blue saw the unmistakable look of self-doubt and absolute terror.

"You are already a wonderful mother to Henry and you will be to this baby too" Blue stated. "We will remove the threat of Gold and Zelena and we will protect you" she continued. "Regina, you are not alone. You need to believe that. And the best way for your to realise how protected you and your child are is to tell the others that-"

"No" she stated in a shaking voice. "Not yet, it isn't the right time" she stated, looking up to meet Blue's gaze.

"As soon as they are both wearing those cuffs and their powers are bound, I will tell Robin" she stated. "And I will tell the others" she added, her stomach clenching at the prospect.

Blue looked at Regina with a slightly surprised expression; this was the first time she had ever acknowledged informing Robin of her condition. Although Blue wished she would tell him sooner, she was relieved that she intended to tell him before he found out following the baby's arrival.

"Okay" Blue conceded. "Then that's what we will do" she stated with certainty, turning back towards Regina, who appeared to be calming herself.

"So, where is the translation?" Regina asked, the request taking Blue aback slightly. "The meeting is in less than two hours, I want to make sure I'm prepared".

Blue nodded, believing that working proactively in this manner would reassure Regina that they would be able to successfully carry out the plan. Blue rose from the couch and headed towards the table, picking up the final translation and handing it to Regina, who perused it with interest. They spent the remainder of the time discussing the spell, potion and cuffs, and coming up with some ideas of how to fasten the articles to the wrists of Gold and Zelena. Regina had a particularly good idea which had high potential, and which they agreed would be put to the others that evening. Time passed quicker in the office than it had throughout the rest of the day, and Regina found herself slightly surprised when Hook, Emma and Robin entered her office and greeted her and Blue. The five of them spoke for a while, before Emma and Hook headed towards the table with Blue to look at the potion and spell, and Robin sat beside Regina on the couch. Regina's heart pounded in her chest at their proximity, the scent of him making her want to lean into him and hold him close, seek comfort in him. But she knew that to do so would be selfish and unfair, and he deserved better. And so for the duration of the meeting Regina remained perfectly still, contributing as often as she could to the proceedings, whilst her eyes drifted solemnly towards the man she loved, the man she was unable to share her most precious secret with, despite there currently being only eight inches of space between them.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks again for reading the last chapter and for your kind reviews, they meant a lot. Thank you so much for sticking with the story, I imagine it must be frustrating, but I promise the end is near! I will be updating every three days or so, and the others will find out the truth about Regina's pregnancy in Chapter 20. So I'm sorry if the next couple of chapters seem a bit like 'fillers', but I felt that there was more that needed to be covered before the others discovered the truth, and I hope they are okay. This chapter may be a little longer too, I hope it's bearable, and I promise the others are not going to be as long. I apologise if this chapter seems a little convoluted, it is slightly different to the others, I think; I found it quite difficult to write, but felt it was necessary to the progress of the story. As always, any comments/advice/criticism is greatly appreciated; constructive criticism and general criticism too, as it helps me to improve :)**

 **Happy reading :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **\- HQ21**

The meeting ran later than usual, partly due to the late arrival of Belle and Tink, who had been working together in the library. Once they had arrived everyone was present; David, Hook, Emma and Snow remained by Regina's desk, leading the meeting and discussing matters openly with the others, whose input they encouraged. After several matters had been addressed, the particulars as to how to place the now-ready cuffs onto Gold and Zelena was discussed at length for over an hour, with many promising ideas being suggested, and one of particular promise from Regina. It was partly due to the intensity of this conversation that the meeting ran so late, with the last people leaving the office shortly after midnight.

Two days later, following a discussion with Regina, a tearful and trembling Belle walked briskly up the street and towards Gold's Pawn Shop, banging fiercely upon the door before opening it and stepping inside. The bell chimed repeatedly in fury at the suddenness of her entrance, and the wooden door slammed shut behind her, causing a dull thud to echo throughout the shop.

"Rumple?" called a tearful Belle, whose emotional voice cut straight through the heart of the Dark One, who was standing in the back room of his shop with a commanding hand raised before Zelena, who was staring at him with a frustrated expression.

"Rumple?" Belle called once more, her voice lower and weaker, as her heels clacked forward a few paces. Gold felt his chest tighten at her distress.

"You have to go" Gold stated confidently to his unamused accomplice.

"What on earth could be so-"

"Now" he stated in a low, threatening tone.

Zelena exhaled sharply and stared at him coldly, before waving a hand before her and disappearing amongst plumes of thick green smoke.

"Belle" he called back, walking briskly through the back room and onto the shop floor, where he stopped in his tracks upon seeing the face of his wife.

Belle's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red and tearful, with smeared make up beneath her dark eyes. She looked exhausted and absolutely distraught, and he could not imagine what could cause this. But when he found out, that person would pay dearly. As Gold took several more steps towards her, he found himself wondering why the woman who had not spoken to him in three months was suddenly before him now, crying his name out into the dimness of his store.

"Belle, what's wrong?" he asked as he stood before her, his voice heavy with concern.

Belle was wearing a black and white striped dress and a black coat which made her appear smaller than she ever had been. Her sad eyes and defeated posture added to this, making her appear meeker and more afraid than he had ever seen her. Something inside him shattered irreparably at the sight.

Belle's wide and tearful eyes rose to meet his, and her lip trembled. His strong presence, his scent, that gentle tone he used just for her, all made her heart ache for him. She found the tears flowing freely once more.

"Oh, Rumple" she said, her body trembling as she sobbed, her head lowered so she was facing the ground as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, Belle, you have no reason to apologise" he assured her in a kindly manner, his eyes darting across her as he tried to ascertain what had happened. He could not imagine what had happened that would make her so upset. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I am so sorry, Rumple" she replied, her head raised and her eyes meeting his with a guilty yet determined expression. "I know that you can change, and that for a long time you tried so hard, for me, but-" she continued, breaking off as she spoke, and cupping her hand to her mouth. She felt one of Gold's nervous hands tough her shoulder lightly in a gentle, soothing manner which she found to be the strongest inducement of guilt she had ever experienced. "I couldn't be with you when you were… when you were working with her on something so..."

"Belle" Gold breathed, placing his hands on her upper arms and looking her directly in the eye. "I understand" he stated confidently, his eyes low but emotional. "You have nothing to apologise for, sweetheart. It is I who should be apologising to you" he continued, brushing a stray hair from her eyes as she looked up at him with a wary expression and lost, sad eyes. "What's happened, my darling?" he asked, watching as her eyes lowered and she blinked back hot tears. "What has caused you to become so upset?"

Belle sniffed slightly and composed herself, looking up at Gold calmly.

"It's the others, they… they're going to-" she began, breathing in shakily and trembling once more. She closed her eyes and turned away as she tried to prevent herself from crying once more. She had to do this, she had to.

"It's alright, sweetheart" Gold soothed, his heart racing in apprehension of whatever it was that the others were going to do – something so serious and potentially dangerous that it had caused Belle to come running to him in tears. Whatever it was it clearly concerned him, and it was causing her to question her loyalties. He felt his heart race at the thought of winning her back. "What is it that the others are going to do?" he asked gently.

Belle sniffed once more and wiped the fallen tears from beneath her eyes, before looking up at the patient and expectant expression of her husband. It had been so long since she had looked him in the eye, she had almost forgotten what a captivating experience it was. She found herself feeling as though time and meaning all ceased to matter, and she and Rumple existed together alone, in that moment. She inhaled deeply.

"They've created magical binding cuffs for you and Zelena" she stated in a low yet calm voice, having regained her composure.

Gold's expression altered very slightly, a wave of concern quickly passing his features, only to be replaced with a calm and solemn look of acceptance. He had suspected as much, and had discussed the matter at length with Zelena. But hearing that it was true, and that they had succeeded, concerned him somewhat. Should the cuffs be placed upon him and Zelena, not only would their attempts to take Regina's child be compromised, but his ability to use the power and magic he had worked so hard to cultivate and maintain would be threatened on a very permanent basis. He could not allow that to happen.

"And you're telling me this" he began, his voice gentle yet somewhat distant. "Why?" he asked, confused. Belle looked up at him with a questioning expression. "You wanted me to give up my powers, Belle. You wanted me to stop using magic, thinking it would mean that I would be the person you hoped I could be, and that we could be together" he continued, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he spoke. "So why would their plan upset you so?"

Belle's lip quivered and a stray tear fell from her eye, which she brushed away quickly, before facing her husband confidently.

"Because I wanted you to stop using that magic because you _chose_ to, not because you were forced to" she stated simply. "Like I wanted you to choose to do the right thing because you felt you should, not because the person with the dagger forced you too" she continued, tears burning in her eyes once more. "I don't want you to be stripped of something that defines who you are, the person I fell in love with" she continued, her mouth forming a sad smile as she spoke. "I don't want that part of you to be… restrained. I don't" she stated, shaking her head as she spoke. "But what you and Zelena are planning, whatever it is, it has to stop" she stated with conviction, staring at him as she spoke. "Too many people have suffered already, you can't keep-"

"Belle-"

"No, Rumple, please" she interjected, her breath hitching as she spoke. "Promise me you will stop working with that woman. Promise me you will tell me what you are trying to do, and I can help you" she stated, her eyes wide and glistening with tears. "If… if you surrender, if… if you tell me what your plan is with her and you promise me you won't carry it out, perhaps I can tell the others and convince them not to use the cuff. They won't need to if you show them that you are not going to do this" she pleaded.

Gold's eyes were low and emotional, his breathing erratic and his hands gesturing as he stood before her.

"Belle it isn't that simple-"

"It is, Rumple!" she declared, taking a step towards him and taking his hand in hers. "It can be, please" she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared into the eyes of the man she loved. "Please tell me, Rumple. Please let me help you" she asked, her voice low and quiet, her words almost imperceptible.

Gold shook his head and his own eyes glistened as they met hers.

"I can't, Belle" he whispered, his lip trembling slightly as he spoke. "What I am doing is cultivating a source of power which I can exploit, and which will make me stronger than the Dark One, perhaps even independent from it" he continued, his eyes wide and alight as he spoke, in a familiar way which filled Belle with dread. "It could help me to become the person you want me to be, Belle" he stated, smiling as he spoke. "And I am almost finished, there is not much longer left, I promise" he stated, his voice faltering as he spoke. "And afterwards, you and I, we… we can go back to the Enchanted Forest, back to my castle" he stated, smiling slightly as he spoke, his eyes wide and glistening as he stared into her deep, soulful ones. "And we can be happy, sweetheart, we can" he enthused, nodding as he spoke.

Belle's eyes brimmed with tears and reached her left hand deep into her pocket as she clutched Gold's left one tightly in her own.

"All this power, Rumple, it… it's going to consume you" she stated sadly, her voice faltering as she spoke. "I think it already has" she continued, tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke. "I thought I could help you, I… I thought your love for me would be enough to stop you from doing it, this time, at least" she stated sadly, lowering her head and breathing in heavily as she attempted to compose herself. "But it's not, is it?" she asked, her eyes meeting his confused and tearful ones as she spoke. "It never will be. Nothing ever will be" she stated sadly. "You will always love the power more than you will love anything or anyone else" she stated sadly, her voice adopting an eerily calm and detached sense of calm which frightened Gold slightly, causing the blood running through his veins to feel like ice. "And that's why I can't let you do this. I can't let you continue your crusade for power, which has claimed so many lives already" she stated sadly, removing her left hand from her pocket and pushing the cuff onto his right wrist, securing the metal ends so the material fused together, causing a bright light to shine across it to indicate that it had been activated.

"No" Gold breathed, his eyes wide as he stared down at the manacle upon his wrist, which he could feel weakening him by the moment. "Belle" he stated sadly, his wide eyes shocked and defeated, as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"I meant it, Rumple" she stated in a low voice and tears continued to stream down her cheeks. The doors opened behind her and Tink, David and Robin walked in. "I wanted to help you, I really did, I tried, but you refused" she said solemnly, her chest heaving as she cried. "And I really am so, so sorry" she stated, clasping her hand tightly to her mouth.

Gold stared at Belle with a fearful and confused expression which reminded Robin very much of a cornered animal which was injured and knew it could not escape. Tink walked forward quickly and removed a small amount of powder from her pocket, blowing it into Gold's face, causing him to collapse on the spot. She shook the remaining powder off her hands and pulled Belle to her chest, hugging her tightly and shielding her from the view of Gold, whose unconscious body was carried by David and Robin from the store. Tink held Belle for several minutes, holding her close as she cried uncontrollably into her shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of her jacket and clinging to it tightly as she trembled. Through her tears she mumbled muffled words about betraying him, loving him, wanting to help him, thinking he would accept her offer this time. Each statement was met with a tighter hug from Belle, who soothed her and assured her she had done nothing wrong. She had protected everyone in the town, including Rumpelstiltskin himself; he just didn't know it. After a few minutes she felt Belle's tears lessen and her shaking stopped, and she slowly eased herself from Tink's arms and wiped her eyes.

"I heard what you said to him in there" Tink began kindly, rubbing her friend's arm in a comforting manner. "We agreed to give him the chance to surrender, and you gave him more than that. You gave him the opportunity to come clean about everything, to be completely open and honest with you for the first time in his life, and he didn't" she stated simply, watching her friend with sympathetic eyes. "You gave him more of an opportunity than we agreed and certainly more than he deserved. You did everything you could Belle, it is not you who betrayed him, but he who betrayed you. Again" she stated, watching as her friend burst into tears before her. She held her tight for a few moments more as she cried.

"It's alright, Belle, he'll be okay" Tink assured her, rubbing her hand comfortingly down her arm, as Belle crossed her arms before her, wrapping her coat around her slender frame. "David and Robin have taken him to the library and he will be kept safe there. He'll be safe from anyone who'd wish to harm him, and we'll be safe from him, okay?" she stated kindly.

"He's defenceless without his magic" Belle breathed. "What if someone-"

"No one is going to do anything" Tink stated with conviction, offering her friend a reassuring smile. "You heard what Emma and Regina said last night; there will be at least two people in the library at all times to make sure no one gets in or out. He will be safe, Belle" she stated kindly. "And so will we."

Belle inhaled deeply once more and nodded in response, leaning into Tink who wrapped her arm across her and led her from the store.

As the bell chimed and the door slammed firmly to announce their departure, Zelena slid across the wall to the doorway, staring out into the now vacant shop, an angry expression burning upon her features.

Ten minutes later the doors of the library burst open, causing Emma, Snow and Regina to turn and watch as Gold's unconscious body was carried into the building. Emma placed her hands on her hips and stared suspiciously at the man, as her mother took a few steps forward and gazed upon him curiously. Regina remained still, leaning against the table behind her for support, her deep purple scarf draped across her stomach, which remained hidden beneath her dark winter coat. Her eyes remained fixed upon the figure of the man who was fifty per cent responsible for threatening the well being of her child. She felt her heart race and her skin burn with a mixture of fear and anger as the unconscious figure was brought closer to her, and it took everything she had not to summon a fireball and end it all right there and then. Regina blinked herself from these thoughts, startled that they had entered her mind in the first place. Her attention was drawn towards Robin, who called out to her.

"Shall we take him downstairs, m'lady, or would you like to talk to him here?" he asked.

"Downstairs" she stated immediately, her voice low and slightly hoarse. "We need to put this animal back in his cage" she stated confidently, turning on the spot and leading the way.

David and Robin carried Gold through the library, following Regina as she opened the secret entrance to the chambers beneath the building which had once harboured Maleficent. The door rose up slowly and obediently as she placed her hand upon it, leading the way through to the inner rooms. It took several minutes for Robin and David to get Gold to the bottom of the dungeon, closely followed by Regina, Emma and Snow, who watched as their unconscious enemy was laid upon the mattress in the humble barred-cage which was to be his temporary home. He remained silent and unmoving as David and Robin left the cell, locking and bolting the door behind them, before Regina sealed it shut with magic.

"You sure that's gonna hold him?" Emma asked Regina, who turned towards her with raised eyebrows. "Not that I doubt you, of course. I just mean that he's a… pretty slippery guy and we-"

"Slippery he may be" Regina began, turning from Emma and taking a few steps towards the cell, which she stared at intently, "but he is not slithering out of this" she stated with resolution.

Regina stared at the unconscious figure of her former mentor, who appeared almost calm as he slept off the poppy dust which Tink had used to incapacitate him. Her eyes fell to the silver cuff which adorned his left wrist, and she felt relief wash over her for a moment. But the reprieve she felt was painfully temporary, and she found herself filled with fear and doubt once more. Although she could not envision a way, magical or otherwise, that Gold would be able to escape from his cell, one never could be too certain where he was involved. And even without that particular concern, Regina knew all too well that the most dangerous possession Rumpelstiltskin possessed, greater than his power or his magical knowledge, was his mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin had always been a manipulative and opportunistic predator, who saw through the disguises people wore and stared deep into their souls. He knew who they were, what they wanted, and the lengths they would go to get what they desired. He knew more about her than she remembered, or would even care to admit. And right now, as she stood staring at his sleeping figure, his manacled wrist, and his fallen state, she realised that even behind the bars wrought of the strongest iron and reinforced by impenetrable magic, he was still the most dangerous man in existence. And even though he was behind bars and unable to use his powers, her baby was still not safe. Not whilst Zelena was free, and not whilst the man behind the bars had every opportunity to tell someone her secret before she had a chance to stop her sister.

Regina had been considered this matter all night, and had barely slept for the past few days since the meeting in anticipation of this very moment. But as she looked at him through the shining metal bars, she found herself reassured by a logic she had reached shortly before 3am on the first night of unrest following the meeting in her office. Telling her secret would not be advantageous to him, in fact, it would be quite the opposite; it would act to both compromise his plan and lose the only piece of leverage over her he had. Rumpelstiltskin was a smart man, a man who made the most out of each opportunity he had, no matter how dire the circumstances; she could perfectly recall him bargaining with her in the hours preceding her curse. This would be no different. Only this time she would be ready. As she considered this further she felt her stomach clench at her inner words, and her arms crossed across her abdomen protectively. She was far from ready and she was far from prepared. And she was quickly running out of time. Before she could consider this further her thoughts were distracted by a weary groan from inside the cell, as a confused and disoriented Mr Gold began to stir, pushing himself up weakly upon the humble bed and turning towards the others, who walked closer to the cell instinctively, as if trying to convince themselves he was truly there.

Regina inhaled deeply and battled to adopt her most assured and confident expression as she stared with conviction at the figure before her, who was slowly rising from his half-laying position. She had instructed Tink to use as little of the powder as possible so that they could talk to Gold as quickly as they were able to. Time was off the essence and she did not intend on wasting a single second of it. Next week she would be in the eighth month of her pregnancy, and only one of the two people who threatened her child's well-being had been apprehended; and the one with the most dangerous motive which she knew knew no limits and no bounds, remained at large. As she felt panic rise within her, familiar footsteps from behind her announced the presence of the man she loved. The air carried his scent to her, which comforted her instantly, her heart calming and warmth radiating throughout her body, as Robin Hood stood just slightly behind her, so close that she could hear his breathing, which she found to be infinitely soothing.

"Good evening, your majesty" Gold stated, his languid eyes fixed upon Regina, who was staring at him with conviction. "You know, I have the strongest feeling of deja vu."

"Save it, imp" she returned coolly, her statement met with a menacing smile. "Where is Zelena?"

Gold's smile widened slightly and he exhaled as he rose his head and faced her directly, tilting his head to the side slightly as he watched her, his eyes travelling up her body, which did not go unnoticed by Robin.

"Haven't the foggiest, dearie" he declared, smiling as he spoke, before sitting up straight and staring at Robin with interest. "Perhaps you should ask her husband."

"Save it" Regina countered, her tone highlighting her boredom and disinterest in what he clearly perceived to be quite a funny and original quip. "Where is she, Gold? Tell me."

"And why would I do that?" he asked. "You have absolutely nothing of interest to me" he stated in a whimsical, almost sarcastic tone, before looking her up and down once more, his eyes hovering on her stomach for just a fraction of a second longer than necessary, before resting knowingly on her own, in a manner which made her tremble to her core. "Well, perhaps there is _something-_ "

Robin drew his sword from his side and took several steps forward, his eyes not breaking the Dark One's gaze as he approached him.

"Where is she, demon?" he demanded, holding the sword to the side as he spoke.

Gold watched with interest as an uncharacteristically frustrated expression played upon the face of Robin of Locksley. But in a few short moments he had deciphered it fully. The pallor, the paleness, the redness of the eyes, the angry mask which was intent on disguising his concern and fear for the woman behind him, it was so familiar as to be almost boring to him. Almost, but not quite. Gold smiled and leaned back slightly as he continued to stare at Robin's countenance, reading him as easily and as readily as a book from one of Mary Margaret's classes. Robin loved Regina very much, and was clearly frustrated at his inability to protect her. He recognised the threatening nature of his cryptic communications with his lover, but was unable to decipher the meaning, due to the deceit and lies of the woman who supposedly loved him.

"Put the sword away, dearie" he stated, pushing himself off the bed and walking theatrically towards the metal bars, lacing his fingers through them and clutching at the metal, the iron cuff he wore clanging mechanically against it, as he stared at Robin hard before glancing briefly, almost imperceptibly, at Regina. "I'm not the one you should be angry with" he stated, punctuating his statement with a laugh.

Regina's chest tightened and she felt panic grip her with an almost physical force. Her chest rose and fell quickly as her eyes darted from Gold to Robin, whose back was to her, shielding her protectively from the caged creature before them both. As she had watched Gold and listened to his words ever since he had regained consciousness, she was startled and somewhat surprised by how quickly he seemed to have adopted the persona of Rumpelstiltskin so completely. It was as if each moment he spent in that cell removed a part of Gold from the man's being, replacing it immediately with the dark imp who terrorised the Enchanted Forest. She considered this to be almost paradoxical considering the effects of the cuff; surely he should be turning back to the cowardly and fearful creature who had kissed the boot of the soldier in the Enchanted Forest? And yet here he stood, tall and imposing, irrepressibly smug and sinister, and taunting Regina with his knowledge. Yes, to an extent he had the upper hand, but he appeared to be overlooking the implications of both the cuff and his incarceration. Or perhaps he was not. As Regina met the Dark One's eyes once more, a glimmer of something frightening and familiar met her own hesitant gaze, and filled her heart with fear and apprehension. There was a reason behind his confidence, meaning underlying his arrogance and self-assurance. He clearly did not believe he would be there for long. And right now, each moment longer that they spent in his presence was a moment closer he seemed to be to revealing Regina's secret.

"Very well" she stated, her voice low and husky as she spoke. "We'll head upstairs and have a little talk about our… new house guest" she stated, her eyes shining as she stared at the man before her. "You stay here with the bats, darkness and echoes of your own voice, Gold. We'll be back in a while to see if you feel like talking" she stated, turning quickly on the spot and heading back towards the exit.

"Talking, dearie, yes" he stated, his voice eerily low and sinisterly calm. "There is so very much I have to say" he continued, his voice sickeningly silky as he spoke. Regina turned on the spot and looked at him with defiance. "But it can wait" he stated, his tone adopting a frighteningly pleasant and theatrical tone, clasping his hands together and lowering his head. "Until you and I have some… privacy."

Regina opened her mouth to speak but was prevented from doing so by Robin, who took a step closer to Gold and addressed his statement.

"That's not going to happen, Gold" he stated with conviction, placing his sword back by his side and staring hard at the demon before him. "You will not drag her into this pit of despair to torment her further."

Gold smiled and laughed in response, his long fingers curling around the metal bars.

"Drag her? Dearie, no, nothing of the sort" he stated, feigning shock at Robin's implication, before raising his eyes to meet Robin's with a dark and sinister expression. "For I assure you, the Queen will come willingly" he stated, turning from Robin to Regina, who clenched her jaw and inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself and maintain her composure.

"Robin" she called as confidently as she could, her low and gentle voice causing Robin to blink himself from the creature's gaze and turn towards her. "It's alright" she stated.

Regina watched as Robin smiled gently at her and slowly walked towards her, and she felt her heart beat faster with each step he took. Within moments he was before her, reaching out his hand and clasping her hand tightly in his own, the silky material of her purple scarf drifting lightly over his fingers. She felt her whole body relax at his touch, and for a moment she almost forgot that the imp was in the room; until his cruel and taunting voice cut through the silence.

"Alright" he mimicked, before breaking into a cruel and frightening laugh. "I assure you, your majesty, it is far from alright" he added darkly, running his long fingers down the bars of the cell and taking a step back, pointing a single finger at the bar which he had just relinquished hold of. "I assure you, Regina, this will be the most temporary of jail cells I have ever graced" he stated, lowering his head slightly as he spoke. "I will be out of here soon, and I will get what I came for."

"And what is that?" Robin asked, turning on the spot to face Gold. Robin felt Regina squeeze his hand pleadingly as he turned towards the imp, and he held onto her tightly in response.

Gold's eyes drifted mechanically from Robin to Regina, and his mouth broke into a frightening smile.

"That" Gold stated, nodding his head slightly towards Regina, who swore his low eyes were fixed upon her stomach, "will be revealed shortly, Mr Hood, I assure you" he stated. "For no secrets can be kept forever, can they?" he asked, smiling once more before turning on the spot and heading towards his bed. "Goodnight, dearies" he stated, waving a hand theatrically in the air, before turning his head towards Robin and Regina once more. "I look forward to our next little chat" he smiled, before facing forward once more and slowly easing himself onto the bed.

Regina inhaled deeply and tried to compose herself, as her shocked and wide eyes blinked away the frightened tears which threatened to fall. Robin could feel her hand shake slightly in his, her skin becoming clammy and warm, causing him to turn towards her.

"Regina" he breathed lightly, taking a step towards her and drawing her from her thoughts. "It's alright" he continued kindly, reaching out a hand to touch her waist.

Regina panicked, removed her hand from his and took a step back.

"We should go upstairs and discuss how this is going to work" she stated, swallowing hard and turning on the spot, walking briskly towards the exit and refusing to look back. She could not bear to witness the look of hurt and confusion which she caught a glimpse of in Robin's eyes, which she knew would be burned into her memory forever.

Gold waited until he had heard the last of the footsteps echo from the dungeon, announcing the departure of his captors. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he tried to overcome the odd, heavy sensation he felt in his head, which he attributed to the powder that he was so unceremoniously doused in. As he did so, he found the image of Belle crying, her pained voice, her frightened and mournful eyes, forcing itself into his mind, and making his heart ache. She had been completely and genuinely devastated, that much was clear. The only thing that angered him more than the fact he was once more a prisoner of the Queen was that he was now certain that he had irrevocably broken the heart of the woman he loved. Gold inhaled deeply and turned quickly on the spot, aiming his clenched fist at the centre of one of the bars of his cell, and punching it with all his strength. Hot, searing pain shot up his arm and burned throughout his body, freeing him from the memory of the pained face of the woman he loved for a few precious moments, and he felt nothing but relief. As he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his temporary moment of calm was rudely quashed by a familiar cackling coming from the depths of the darkness, causing him to open his eyes slowly and with mild annoyance.

"Is that your escape plan, Gold?" Zelena asked, smiling wildly as she walked casually towards him. "Whatever will you try next? Will you huff and puff and blow the cell down?" she asked, before smiling and laughing once more. Gold was quickly tiring of her games.

"Zelena" he stated in a low tone, which caused her laughing and poor attempts at humour to cease almost immediately. "How nice of you to visit me."

"Well you didn't give me much choice, did you?" she stated, her tone clearly expressing her annoyance and displeasure at their current situation. "This could set us back somewhat, don't you think? And we are on rather a tight schedule."

"I am aware of that" Gold hissed, wrapping his uninjured fingers across one of the steel bars and leaning towards her. Zelena took a few steps closer to him and smiled at him through the bars. "Which is why a speedy exit is preferable."

Zelena waved her hand across the cell and found that the barrier was not one which she was able to break.

"Even blood magic cannot undo this" she stated, gazing dreamily up at the seemingly endless ceiling, before looking down again and meeting Gold's eyes. "How tiresome."

"Indeed" Gold returned, his frustration rising.

"And even if I could liberate you from this cell, which it appears I cannot" she began, turning on the spot and walking in a line in front of him, her cape dancing lightly above the ground, "your new trinket is more problematic than your current location" she stated, staring icily at the cuff upon his wrist.

"Fortunately, dearie, both problems can be solved by a single fairy" he stated, watching as Zelena's eyes rose from his wrist to meet his. "One of the _Blue_ variety."

"Her" Zelena sneered. "My sister's nurse" she added, smiling slightly at the memory of her impersonation of her sister's confidante, and the look on her face when she realised her deceit. "You think she can get that cuff off of you?"

"I know she can" he returned with confidence. "She removed one from your sister a couple of years ago" he stated, staring at Zelena as she watched him with interest. "And I rather suspect she is the architect behind this particular design" he stated, tapping the cuff against the iron bars of his cell, before turning back towards Zelena. "You should bring her here, entice her to remove the cuff and lower the barrier."

Zelena stared at him silently for a few moments, before taking a step towards him and smiling widely.

"Just like that?" she whispered in a tone that feigned surprise. Gold sighed in response.

"She will not do it willingly, of course" Gold began. "But we both know how creative you can be" he continued, watching as the complement was met with a smug smile.

"I'll go now" she stated, motioning her hand above her head.

"No! Wait" commanding Gold, causing Zelena to stare at him with a confused and questioning expression. "There is no hurry" he continued, remembering the conversation he just had with Regina and the others. "I believe my staying here for a short while longer could be advantageous" he stated, smiling at the look of confusion which was etched upon Zelena's face. "In three days' time, bring the fairy here, and we will ensure that she releases me from this cage" he stated.

Zelena looked at him for a moment, tilting her head to the side slightly and smiling, before nodding in response and disappearing in plumes of emerald green smoke.

Regina walked back up to the library in a daze, her feet carrying her into the large room as her body ached for rest and her mind ached for solitude and silence. After the conversation she had just had with Gold she wanted nothing more than to shut herself away from everything and everyone and process what he had said, and figure out new ways to ensure that the devious imp remained caged for the foreseeable future.

"Regina!" called Robin, his footsteps hastily approaching her, causing her to turn on the spot to face him. Judging by his tone and expression it was possible that he had called out to her more than once, but this was the first time that she had heard him. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked simply.

Regina froze, her heart racing in her chest and her eyes widening as they met his.

"Talk about what?" she asked naively, turning to the side and walking with him towards one of the tables in the library, as the footsteps of the others echoed in the background.

"About what it is that the demon said that has frightened you so" he stated gently, pacing his sword upon the table and sitting opposite her, as the others walked slowly towards them.

"I'm not upset I am… frustrated" she stated, removing her gloves and dropping them upon the table. "Getting Gold is good, it's an accomplishment" she stated, her voice low and hesitant. "But he's not the real threat here" she added, meeting Robin's attentive eyes. "He has power and he has something to gain from their alliance" she stated, her eyes faltering as she met his. "But Zelena is bent on vengeance, and from our experiences with her so far we know how dedicated she is to her cause" she stated, tucking herself under the table and adjusting her scarf slightly as the others gathered around them. "Capturing Gold and binding his magic is a great achievement in the long run, but in the short, it is almost meaningless unless we stop her too" Regina stated confidently, as the others listened eagerly to her words. "And we are running out of time."

"What do you think he meant down there?" asked David, causing Regina's eyes to drift towards him with interest.

"When?" she breathed tiredly.

"When he said that he wasn't the one Robin should be angry with" David added.

Regina's eyes travelled back to Robin, who watched David with a calm expression and gently shrugged his shoulders.

"He's trying to rile us, clearly. He's trying to make us question ourselves and each other, to weaken us" Robin explained. "He knows he's been beaten and he is trying to weaken us in the hopes that we will not find Zelena" he stated, before turning back towards Regina and facing her with a confident expression. "But we will find her, Regina. We will stop her."

"I dunno" David stated, causing Regina to turn back towards him. "That doesn't sound like Gold."

"Manipulating us into doubting each other so that we are weaker as a team?" Emma stated lightly. "Sounds exactly like Gold to me."

"I know what you mean" Snow stated, turning towards David with a slightly confused expression. "It wasn't just what he said it was the way he said it. It was so… dark."

"He is the _Dark One_ , Snow" Regina stated calmly. "Darkness is what he does" she continued, breathing in deeply and unclasping her hands. "He could have been referring to anything. He could have been referring to Zelena. As we know. She's the driving force behind this plan, she's the one who is trying to get her revenge upon me. Perhaps he was saying… 'I was just a puppet. Go find the master'" she stated, punctuating her statement with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, I guess that make sense" Snow stated. "It's just… the way he was talking it was so… unsettling, you know? David and I had many meetings with him when I was pregnant with Emma, and I never felt as scared and as unnerved as I did just now" she stated, as David took a few steps towards her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Regina watched as she leaned in to his touch, before turning her head away and staring at the table.

"He was caught off guard by our trap" Regina returned. "What you saw down there was classic Rumpelstiltskin. When he's cornered he is more… cutting and cruel than usual. More taunting, more willing, almost desperate, to illicit a reaction."

"Which I fear he got from me" Robin stated in a low tone. "I apologise for-"

"You have nothing to apologise for" Regina assured him, reaching across the table and clasping his hand in her own. "Thank you" she stated, offering him a small smile, which he returned gratefully. They remained holding hands for the next couple of minutes as the others continued to talk.

"So what do we do about security?" Emma asked. "We gotta have at least two or three people here at all times to make sure he doesn't get out, and no one else gets in." 

"I agree" David stated. "What if the people who were due to shadow him come here instead? It'll be simpler than trying to work out a new schedule."

"Good idea" stated Snow.

"Sure" returned Emma.

"Absolutely" echoed Robin.

"Good" Regina stated, before slowly removing her hand from Robin's. "In the meantime Blue and I are going to work on researching more spells and incantations designed to keep Gold and Zelena from harming anyone or breaking through the confines of their cages… when we get Zelena, of course."

"Which will be soon, m'lady" Robin stated with confidence. "We will find her, I assure you" he stated, meeting her apprehensive eyes with confident and certain ones. Regina offered him a small smile in response.

"Okay. Then I guess we carry on as usual" she stated, pushing herself into a standing position and placing her bag over her shoulder. "Any issues or concerns, call and we'll meet early" she stated, addressing the room. "Otherwise I will see you all here in three days' time" she stated kindly, offering a small smile before turning on the spot and leaving the library.

Robin sat silently and watched as Regina left the library, her confident walk not betraying an ounce of the fear he knew was threatening to overwhelm her. She would not admit it or allow anyone to assist her, of that he was certain. She was determined to find Zelena and fast, and until the Wicked Witch was found, Regina would not feel the smallest degree of comfort or safety. Frustration at this prospect caused Robin's heart to ache.

And so, two nights later, when he had a conversation with the mermaids regarding an arrangement Zelena had recently made with them to acquire some magic beans (as Snow and David had recovered some found hidden in Gold's store, which must have been the entirety of their stash), he found himself relieved at the prospect of apprehending the witch in a less than two days' time; the mermaids had assured her they would have the bean by nightfall tomorrow, and she had agreed to meet them in the usual place at that time. A brief meeting was held where this was discussed, and it was agreed that Snow and David would attend the meeting with the mermaids, keeping a close eye on what was happening, before cuffing Zelena at the earliest possible opportunity. Although concerned about the many issues which could cause the plan to go awry, Regina found herself somewhat hopeful at the prospect of apprehending her sister so quickly, as she had just entered the eighth month of her pregnancy, and she was finding it even more difficult to conceal, and not just physically. Hearing Robin explain how he had discovered this most recent breakthrough made her realise just how much he was doing, and what he was risking, in order to help her. As she thanked him and exchanged a few words with him before leaving the meeting and heading back to her office to assist Blue with their current research, tears burned in her eyes as she considered that lying and concealing her pregnancy seemed like a very cruel way to repay him.

Blue decided not to attend the meeting that evening, choosing to continue her research into what she considered to be a potential breakthrough in summoning spells which, if effective, could allow them to simply summon Zelena in a way similar to how the Dark One was summonsed, rendering it impossible for her to refuse. As Regina was meeting her at the office straight after the meeting, she knew that she would be apprised of the information directly, meaning that her absence was not an issue. As Blue turned the page on the text she was studying and turned to sift through her handwritten notes, the sound of a closing door echoed through the corridor, causing her to turn towards the doorway, which was filled with darkness.

Blue remained still for a moment, staring at the empty doorway and being very quiet, listening out carefully for any other sounds. After a few moments she turned from the door and continued sifting through her notes, quickly locating the page she was looking for, and placing it inside the book she was currently perusing. A moment later another sound similar to the one she heard before echoed throughout the silence, but this time it was so loud and so clear that it startled her, causing her to stand up from her seat instinctively and turn towards the door, staring at it hard.

"Regina?" she called, wondering if she had returned already and was making her way to her office through the darkness. She paused for a moment and listened out once more. After a few moments of silence, she called again. "Regina?"

"Not quite, no" came a voice from behind her, causing her eyes to widen as she turned on the spot, finding herself standing directly opposite Zelena, who was smiling at her widely. "Good guess, though" she stated in a cold, vacant tone, as she took a step towards Blue, whose eyes reflected the cruel smile which played on the lips of the Wicked Witch.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks again for reading the last chapter, and thank you to those who reviewed. I completely understand the frustration with this story, and I apologise. I think I should have planned it better, and perhaps had Regina's pregnancy revealed earlier, which would have allowed the concept to be explored further and in more depth, whilst also allowing the sub-plot regarding Gold and Zelena's plan to be developed in a more detailed and realistic manner. I'm very sorry for the frustration, and especially for having dragged it out over twenty lengthy chapters, which I appreciate must be difficult for the readers. I'm going to try and update quicker than the three days' I had stated in the previous chapter, so that chapter 20 will be published in the next couple of days. This story is going to have another five chapters or so and possibly an epilogue. I was considering writing a sequel, but I'm not sure if it's a viable idea, especially with this particular fic.**

 **Thank you again for your patience, I really appreciate it, and I apologise again for the length of this fic and issues associated with the plot. I'll try and update as quickly as possible.**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

Regina pulled up outside her office and checked her phone, confirming that she was a few minutes late. She exhaled tiredly and removed her seatbelt, which she found to be causing her increasing discomfort as her pregnancy progressed. The lower part of the belt was cradling her stomach, pushing the fabric of her coat closer to her stomach and defining her small, neat bump. Regina placed her right hand on the side of her abdomen and left it there for a moment, feeling her child's gentle movements from beneath the layers of fabric which concealed it. A familiar wave of guilt washed over her once more, and Regina opened the door and walked solemnly up to her office.

Before she had even reached the door to her office the former Queen knew that something was amiss. Usually she would hear Blue's light footsteps upon the tiled floor of her rooms, or the sound of papers being shuffled and searched through, or a pestle and mortar being used. But there was nothing. More than nothing, there was _silence_. Regina slowed her walking pace and continued cautiously towards her office, her gloved hands by her side, ready to act if necessary. Although her heart was beating slightly faster, part of her was telling her that she was overreacting, she was nervous. Blue was probably at the far end of her rather large office and out of earshot, or perhaps she had gone to the bathroom. Regina inwardly sighed at her own paranoia and increased her pace, her heels clicking rhythmically upon the ground as she confidently approached her office. However, as she stepped over the threshold and through the doorway itself, the sight before her made her realise that her initial instinct had indeed been correct.

There were books and papers strewn across the floor, which was littered with broken glass and several pieces of overturned furniture. Regina felt her heart still for a moment as she considered the scene before her, quickly realising that a struggle had taken place. There were candles upon her desk and beside the couch that were still burning, meaning that it was a recent attack. She imagined that the incident had started by her desk, where the initial papers and glass had fallen from, before continuing to the far end of the room where her large table was, laden with magical ingredients and instruments. Regina's eyes narrowed in confusion at this; why would Blue move from the desk, which was opposite the exit, towards the table, at the opposite side of the room, with no chance of escape? Regina found her feet carrying her instinctively towards the spot, and as she glanced at the broken glass, damaged ingredients and overturned items on and under the table, her eyes befell a familiar item which she knew Blue had a particular penchant for. Pixie dust. Regina inhaled deeply and bent down to recover the fallen substance, which lay scattered across the ground amongst the broken glass. Instead of trying to escape, Blue had clearly attempted to incapacitate her assailant, whose identity at this point was without question. Blue's sacrifice had cost her her only chance at escape, and if Regina did not act quickly, it would cost her much more.

Regina considered whether, perhaps, Zelena had found out that Blue had been assisting her in relation to her pregnancy, and if this would have been the motive for such an act. But as soon as she considered this thought she dismissed it, and closed her eyes in disbelief at her ignorance; Blue was taken not to help to trap Regina, but to free Gold. Blue was the only one, other than Regina, who could remove the spell from Gold's cell and the cuff from his wrist. Of course Zelena would seek out Blue, how could she not? And how could Regina not have considered such a possibility? With anger at her perceived failure and the danger to her friend rising within her, Regina removed her phone from her pocket and turned on the spot, walking briskly through her debris-ridden office and dialling as she headed down the corridor.

"Emma" Regina began after the Saviour answered on the second ring. "We have a problem" she continued, before proceeding to explain the situation and her theory to her friend. "Zelena needs to act quickly, she's collecting the beans tomorrow and has no time to waste. She'll be taking Blue to Gold right now, so we need to get there quickly" she stated, speaking in a commanding yet considerate tone. Emma's parents were guarding Gold that night, and she knew the Saviour would fear for their safety. "I'll be there in a few seconds, I'll make sure your parents are alright then I'll go down to Gold."

" _Regina, wait" Emma stated urgently. "It's too dangerous, you can't go down there by yourself. Go to the library, check on my parents and wait until Hook and I get there. We can be there in less than five-"_

"We don't have time" Regina stated with conviction. "Five minutes with my sister is five minutes too long for anyone, certainly Blue" she continued. "Zelena knows she is running out of time and she needs to act quickly, so she's going to be more wicked and more cruel than usual to get what she wants" Regina stated, her voice rising as she spoke, her heart pounding with fear and anger as adrenaline coursed through her veins. "I am not letting anyone else suffer because of me" she enthused, before hanging up the phone on Emma and disappearing in plumes of purple smoke.

" _Regina"_ Emma stated, calling the other woman's name down the phone even though she knew she had hung up already. _"Regina!"_ she repeated, her tone causing Hook to emerge from the bedroom upstairs and head towards her quickly.

"Swan" he stated, his eyes wide as he approached her confidently, watching as she hung up and quickly rose from her seat, pulling her jacket from the back of the chair. "What's going on?"

Emma turned on the spot and rambled out an explanation, the panic in her voice making her concern clear. Hook assured her that her parents, Blue and Regina would be fine and they would go to the library immediately. As he followed her quickly down the stairs and out of the building, his eyes lowered and his features adopted a drawn and meditative expression, as his confidence in the words of reassurance he had just offered Emma Swan decreased significantly with each step.

Regina appeared amongst clouds of purple fading smoke in the main area of the library, and as she looked around she quickly noticed a black boot she recognised as Snow's, which was laying upon the ground behind a table. Regina hurried towards it and found Snow lying unconscious behind the table, one arm beneath her head and the other reaching out, her fingers almost grazing the hand of her husband, who lay on his back beside her.

"Snow!" called Regina, kneeling to the ground and placing her hands upon her step-daughter, feeling her warm skin beneath her fingertips.

Regina tucked her hair behind her ear and pressed her head to Snow's chest, and felt relief flood over her at the sound of her strong heart beat. She exhaled in relief before approaching David and doing the same, the sound of his heart beat greeting her as she leaned onto his chest, at a similar rate and pattern as Snow's. Regina exhaled deeply and pushed herself into a standing position as she looked at the unconscious figures of Snow and David. There were no signs of physical injury, and their breathing and heart rates were reassuring; she imagined that Zelena had incapacitated them using a spell, and ones of that nature were very temporary indeed. Relieved, and knowing that their presence here would make them safe from those below, Regina left the sleeping lovers side by side and waved her hand before her, disappearing once more and appearing in the dungeons beneath the building, her eyes wide and her expression fearless, as she took several steps into the cold, dark space.

Before the plumes of smoke had even disappeared, Regina could hear her sister's high voice and taunting laughter echoing off the walls, and her anger and concern for Blue grew. Regina pressed her hand to the cold rock which shielded her from sight and watched for a minute or so as Zelena, who was standing a few paces away from Blue and staring at her with a terrifying expression, continued to demand that Blue remove Gold's cuff.

"I've told you, no" Blue stated in her usual calm and convicted manner, her confidence and current condition reassuring Regina, who watched carefully from behind her hiding space. "I will not help you. There is nothing you can do to me that will make me do what it is you are asking" she stated, staring hard at Zelena as she spoke.

Regina watched as the Wicked Witch's eyes glowed with anger, her whole body trembling as she inhaled deeply and took several steps towards the defiant fairy.

"There are many things I can do to you" Zelena sneered, her voice low and cold, as her harsh words echoed in the darkness. "And many ways for you to die, slowly, painfully, by my hand."

"None of which will entice me to remove that cuff" Blue returned, her voice low and direct. "My death least of all."

Regina watched as Zelena, who had clearly been talking to Blue about this for some time, took another step towards her and stared upon her with a furious and frightening expression which Blue seemed unmoved by. Zelena stared at Blue for a moment, before raising her hand before her and lifting the woman into the air, watching as she hovered a few inches above the ground, staring at her coldly with an alien expression.

"We'll see" Zelena stated coldly, punctuating her statement with a smile, before turning her hand to the side and drawing her fingers close to her palm, causing Blue to cough and splutter as she felt Zelena's magic cause her throat to tighten.

Regina watched in horror for a few moments, waiting for Zelena to release her grip and allow Blue to speak before acting However, after almost ten seconds of Zelena appearing to be enjoying her torture as Gold watched with a disinterested expression from his cell, Regina emerged from behind the rock and walked quickly towards her sister, her footsteps echoing in the dungeon as she did so. Zelena turned towards the approaching sound and stared hard at Regina, whose appearance seemed to have shocked her, but she recovered herself quickly, flashing her a wry and taunting smile.

"Hi sis" she smiled, not decreasing the hold she had over Blue, whose hands were at her throat as she gasped for air.

Regina rose her hand and moved it quickly through the air in a single deft movement, throwing her sister back against the cold steel bars of Gold's cell, causing Blue to fall to the ground. The sound of Zelena's body slamming against the metal echoed throughout the dungeon, and Gold watched with interest as Regina walked quickly towards the scene, her eyes travelling from Zelena to Blue, both of whom were attempting to rise. As Zelena rose first and pushed herself off the bars Regina rose her hand once more and pinned her back against them, allowing Blue enough time to rise to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, her eyes travelling quickly across Blue as she searched for any sign of injury.

"Yes" Blue breathed, exhaling deeply as she clutched her pale hand to her throat. "Thank you" she rasped, closing her eyes and lowering her head as she attempted to regain control of her breathing. Their conversation was halted by the sound of Zelena's manic laughter.

Regina turned towards her sister, watching her with a wary expression as she stared at her through the darkness. She watched as Zelena's eyes drifted across her body before resting on her abdomen where they remained for several moment. Regina felt her chest tighten as the weight of her sister's gaze was felt heavily upon her abdomen, causing her fear and anger to rise once more. The momentary distraction allowed Zelena to break free from Regina's magical hold, falling to the ground and landing on her feet as she stood before her sister, her eyes not breaking their gaze. She smiled at Regina before taking a single step forward and turning her head slowly to the side.

"My sister has reminded me of something. How very considerate of her" she smiled, her eyes widening as her voice rose. "You will help me, fairy" she continued in a cold, low tone, before raising her eyebrows as she stared at the recovering woman before her. "You simply require an incentive" she added. Before Regina could react, Zelena turned her head sharply towards her sister and drawing her fingers close to her palm in a clenched manner, causing Regina to choke and struggle as Blue herself had done only moments before.

Blue watched in horror as Regina was lifted into the air, her hand clutching her throat as she struggled to breathe, her features paling and becoming ashen as she choked. In the few lucid moments she had before her battle to breathe became a dangerous struggle, Regina found herself battling flashbacks of her childhood, when her mother would inflict a similar punishment upon her.

"Stop!" Blue demanded. "Put her down!"

Zelena turned angrily towards Blue and waved her free hand before her, causing her to become frozen to the spot and unable to use her limbs.

"Zelena" stated Gold in a low warning tone.

Regina was not to be harmed, he had made that perfectly clear. Any harm to her would increase the chances of complications in her pregnancy and potential harm to her child, which would compromise their plans and everything they had worked for.

"Zelena" he repeated after a couple of seconds, his eyes fixed upon his associate, who displayed no signs of releasing her sister.

Regina felt her racing heart slowing in her chest, as her limbs began to feel heavy and weak, and dark spots began to appear before her. Although she felt certain she was about to pass out, the feeling of her child moving within her gave her a focal point which centred her, which caused her to fight the tiredness and feelings of faintness with everything she had. If she succumbed to Zelena's power now, her child would surely die. She would not allow that to happen.

Regina opened her eyes and stared at her sister, whose head was tilted to the side as she smiled at her victim. Regina was vaguely aware of the sound of Blue's voice, and the sight of her wand in Zelena's coat made her realise how powerless she was at that moment. Regina continued to choke and the dark spots before her seemed to grow, before melding together and forming a thick black fog before her, which drew her further into the unconscious.

Upon seeing Regina almost lose consciousness, and having witnessed how Gold's words and her own were having no affect, Blue's eyes widened and she turned directly towards Zelena.

"I'll do it, stop!" she stated, watching as Zelena's eyes flickered in recognition and she turned slowly towards her captor. "Let Regina go and I'll remove the cuff".

Blue's offer was met with the eruption of cruel, cold laughter.

"She's not going anywhere until that cuff is removed and Gold is beside me" Zelena stated with conviction, her eyes not leaving her sister's face. "Her lips are turning blue, Blue" Zelena quipped, before turning her head slowly to the side and facing the fairy directly. "Just how long do you think she has left before her baby runs out of oxygen?" she asked, her lips playing into a manic smile.

"I'll do it" Blue returned immediately, earning a satisfied smile from Zelena, who waved her free hand before the fairy, freeing her from magical restraint.

Zelena was so focused on torturing Regina that she failed to watch Blue as she took a few steps towards the cell. As she reached Zelena, Blue turned quickly on the spot and pushed the witch with all her power to the ground, causing her fall on her front, her cape draped over her heaped figure. Regina fell a few inches through the air and landed on her knees, her dark hair falling over her head as she coughed and spluttered as she clutched at her throat, as she tried to regain her breathing and her composure. Blue rushed towards Regina, her eyes wide as she focused on the fallen woman. Before she could reach her Zelena looked up, her angry eyes burning through her own dishevelled hair. Regina looked up towards Blue and, upon doing so, saw Zelena slowly raising her hand towards her. In her weakened state Regina rose her own hand and threw Zelena back against the cage, protecting Blue from further attack. Blue turned briefly on the spot to ascertain what had happened, before crouching before Regina and helping her to her feet.

Before either of them could speak Zelena rose again, her dark figure standing tall before the caged Mr Gold. Blue was standing in a position which blocked Zelena's actions from Regina, and it was not until the latter heard her sister take a step towards her that she was aware she had risen. Zelena rose her hand towards Blue, who was oblivious to the danger. Regina's eyes widened and she turned to the side, instinctively pushing Blue to the ground, before raising her hand towards her sister. However, her actions were not fast enough to stop Zelena, who turned her attention directly towards her sister, motioning her hand through the air and throwing Regina several feet across the room, slamming her into an adjacent wall.

"No!" roared Gold, his eyes ablaze as he turned towards Zelena, who met his angry disapproval with a look of smugness and contempt.

Blue's eyes widened in fear and she pushed herself up from the ground before hurrying towards Regina, who was trying to push herself into a standing position. She had hit the wall hard, her right side slamming against it, causing a dull aching pain to radiate throughout her abdomen. She grimaced in pain and exhaled shakily as she attempted to stand, her legs weakening beneath her. Blue reached her quickly, supporting her body with her own and encouraging her to stand, as Regina's dark eyes drifted immediately towards the arguing allies.

"Yes, Gold" Zelena spat, sneering at Gold as she spoke. "My only error tonight has been trying to rescue you, which was unnecessary" she continued, glowering at him as she spoke. "I have no further use for you" she smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly as she spoke. "In a short while I will have everything I require for my vengeance, and you will remain here, in the darkness, alone" she stated, her expression becoming cold and sinister as she waved her hand before him and rendered him unconscious, before turning towards her fallen sister. "Bye sis" she stated, her voice rising slightly as she spoke. "I'll see you soon" she stated confidently, before waving her hand before her and disappearing in a cloud of emerald green smoke.

Regina stared at the emerald smoke until it had disappeared completely, her eyes focused on the spot where her sister had just stood, as if partly doubting whether she had truly left. Regina's attention was soon distracted from this potential threat by the painful ache to the right of her abdomen, which appeared to be spreading across her stomach, and was now affecting the centre of her abdomen. She inhaled sharply and pressed her hand to her stomach.

"Regina" Blue stated, her voice low and breathless, as she supported Regina with one arm and turned to face her. "Are you alright?" she asked, lowering her eyes to her coat and unbuttoning it, which Regina did not fight.

Within seconds Blue had undone the six buttons on Regina's coat and unzipped it, pushing it aside to reveal her curved abdomen beneath a white silk blouse. Blue placed her hand upon her stomach instinctively, moving her palm and fingers across her abdomen as Regina watched with wide and fearful eyes, until the familiar feeling of the baby kicking strongly against Blue's hand filled them both with relief. Blue could feel the tension within Regina disappear almost immediately, as she placed her hand upon the side of her abdomen and traced her child's confident movements.

"How are you feeling?" Blue asked urgently. "Do you feel dizzy, tired, sick? Any sharp pains or cramping or-"

"No. No, I'm fine" Regina returned immediately, her voice low and slightly breathless. "We're both fine" she sighed, closing her eyes in relief as she spoke. "What about you?" she asked, rising her head and facing Blue directly. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine. And no, she didn't hurt me" Blue assured Regina, whose dark eyes were staring at her intently. "Right now, I'm not the one we should be focusing on" she continued, her eyes drifting from Regina's face to her abdomen. Regina lowered her head and nodded in response.

"Regina!" called a familiar voice from the stairs leading to the dungeon.

"Is that Emma?" Blue asked, removing her hand from Regina's stomach and turning her head towards the sound of the voice.

"Yeah" Regina replied, having almost forgotten the phone call she made to the Saviour a short while ago.

Regina quickly drew her coat back around her, zipping it up and doing up the buttons as quickly as she was able to. Blue placed a hand on her arm and squeezed it reassuringly, a momentary gesture which made Regina feel she could breathe again. Blue then walked briskly towards Emma and Hook, who had entered the dungeon and were making their way towards their friends.

"Hey, you're here" Emma greeted Blue, relieved that she was alright, before turning her attention towards Regina, who appeared pale and slightly shaken. "Is everything okay?" she asked, looking from Blue to Regina, before walking straight towards the former Queen.

"Everything is fine" Regina assured her, her voice clearer and more confident than she had anticipated. "Your parents are fine, they should be-"

"Yeah, I know, they're waking up" Emma breathed, smiling slightly as she spoke, remembering the relief she had felt when she burst through the doors of the library and saw her parents slowly waking from their magic-induced slumbers. "So what happened down here?" she asked, her smile falling and being replaced by an expectant and attentive expression.

Regina inhaled deeply and explained what had happened, with Blue occasionally interjecting to add information which the former Queen did not have. Emma and Hook listened attentively as the women described Zelena's kidnap of Blue, the threats she made to try to force her to remove Gold's cuff, and the violence she inflicted with her magic.

"Mother Superior, we gotta get you out of here" Emma stated confidently. "You and Regina are the only ones who can remove that cuff and Zelena knows that, she could easily try to-"

"She won't" Blue stated confidently. "Gold chastised her repeatedly for launching attacks on Regina, which… angered her. She was furious" Blue added, remembering the terrifying expression upon the Wicked Witch's face. "Before she left she severed all ties with Gold, ending their alliance and rendering him unconscious."

Emma's eyes widened at this revelation.

"So the crocodile and the sorceress are no longer on the same side. That's reassuring" Hook stated confidently. "But why did she render him unconscious? He was powerless, defenceless and in a cage. Why didn't she kill him?"

"Because when you're trying to achieve your revenge the thing that keeps you going is the knowledge that everyone will see it" Regina stated simply. "Everyone who ever doubted you, questioned you, or made you feel weak will see exactly what you are capable of" she added, her voice adopting a reflective tone as she spoke. "Killing Gold would deprive her of that satisfaction" she added, before turning towards Hook. "And they are on the same side, they just aren't working together" Regina stated. "They both want vengeance and power, which they will achieve by threatening and harming us" she stated, her voice lowering as she spoke. "Gold's incarceration was supposed to compromise their alliance and weaken Zelena, but it's actually had the opposite affect" she admitted sadly. "Zelena's stronger and more driven than ever. She is allowing the power she has to consume her, to govern her every action" she added, turning from Hook to Emma. "She has never been so dangerous" she added, her thoughts interrupted by the aching pain which was spreading across her abdomen. She grimaced at the sensation.

"You okay?" Emma asked, concern entering her tone. Blue turned on the spot and faced Regina with a wary expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just… bruised from where she threw me against the wall" she stated, offering her a reassuring expression.

"You want me to take a look?" Emma asked, taking a step towards her.

"No" Regina replied instantly, her tone surprising Emma slightly. "Thank you" she added, offering her a kind expression, which Emma nodded to in acknowledgement. "We have to act fast" Regina stated, her voice adopting it's usual authoritative tone. "Although she showed restraint with your parents tonight, I don't doubt that she will kill anyone who gets in her way. The way she was looking at Blue, at me..." Regina stated, her face adopting a pensive expression as she remembered the look on her sister's face. "I know that look. I _had_ that look for twenty years" she continued. "She is willing to go to extreme lengths, use dark magic and cruel tactics."

"She's also running out of time" Hook stated. "She's due to collect the magic beans tomorrow at nightfall. Whatever plan she is going to enact will undoubtedly follow shortly after she has received them. And once she has access to a portal she becomes even more dangerous, and the danger to us increases."

"I agree" Regina stated. "And in light of tonight's events, I think we should discuss tomorrow's plan in more detail. All avenues need to be explored and every means of escape or attack she has has got to be accounted for" she stated with conviction. "We cannot afford to let her succeed tomorrow night" she added, her eyes lowering as she spoke. "She's not the only one who is running out of time."

"Okay" Emma stated. "Why don't we all head back to your place and talk over what's happening tomorrow? My mom can come with us. Hook, can you stay with my dad and keep an eye on Gold?" 

"Sure thing, love" stated the pirate, turning on the spot and relishing the sight of Gold behind bars. "I'll make sure the crocodile stays in his cage."

"Can I help?" Blue asked, looking from Emma to Regina. Blue noticed how pale Regina was and, whether it was due to fear or injury she was not sure, but she was reluctant to leave her, especially as the others did not know about her condition.

"Would you be able to go back to my office and collect the remaining pixie dust and other supplies? Anything we can salvage?" Regina asked, her voice confident and her tone authoritative. "We need to make sure we have as much magic behind us tomorrow as possible."

Blue watched her for a moment and considered her words, realising immediately that she was right. They would need all the pixie dust they could obtain tomorrow night, it could be crucial to apprehending Zelena. The other potions that she and Regina had been working on over the past few days could also be instrumental in capturing the Wicked Witch. Blue watched Regina for a few moments as she considered this carefully before responding.

"Of course" she agreed, punctuating her statement with a nod.

"Thank you" Regina returned.

"Great" Emma breathed. "Okay, Hook you stay here. Mother Superior, if there's anything you need or anything you need help with, let us know, okay?"

"Of course" Blue agreed. "And the same applies to you, of course" she returned kindly.

"Speaking of which" Regina stated, waving her hand in the air and summoning an item from the ground beside Gold's cell. "You may need this" she stated, returning Blue's wand to her.

"How did you get this?" Blue asked breathlessly, as relief flooded her. "Zelena took it."

"It fell out of her cloak whilst she was gloating" Regina stated simply, inhaling deeply as she spoke. "She didn't even see it fall." Blue nodded in response and thanked Regina, before disappearing from sight.

"Would it be alright if I drive my mom home and get her some clean clothes before we head back to your place?" Emma asked, the question causing Regina to turn towards her. "She's been in the library for over twenty four hours and, after being knocked unconscious by Zelena she could do with-"

"That's fine" Regina assured her. "Can you both be at my house in an hour?"

"Sure" Emma stated, punctuating her statement with a nod. Regina gave her a small smile in return. "Regina, hey" she continued, her words stilling Regina's hand before she transported herself back to her mansion. "Are you sure you're okay?" Emma pressed, noticing how pale Regina was, even compared to just a few minutes ago.

"I'm fine" Regina stated in a confident yet dismissive manner. "I'll see you in an hour" she added, before waving her hand before her and disappearing amongst plumes of thick purple smoke.

When Regina appeared in the bedroom of her mansion, she pressed one hand to the right side of her abdomen and grimaced in pain as she eased herself onto her bed. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, willing the persistent ache to disappear. She arched her back and exhaled sharply, before rubbing her hand soothingly across the location where the pain seemed to be centred. She groaned slightly in discomfort as she leaned to the side, attempting to establish a sitting position that did not pain her. During this time, Regina felt her exhaustion almost completely overcome her, with her inviting pillows seducing her into a temporary rest, which she succumbed to for a very short time, before pushing herself up into a seating position and battling the urge to sleep.

Each time Regina closed her eyes she found herself less willing to open them; she was exhausted. Her body was aching for sleep, but her mind was racing, with images of the most recent battle she had endured with her sister playing over and over in her mind in a constant, infuriating loop. Her frustration and anger at the events that had just occurred, as well as their implications, was sated by her unborn child, who was moving around quite happily within her, kicking her contently with strong and infrequent motions. She found this to be calm and soothing, and after a few minutes of sitting on the bed and focusing on her child's movement, the aching in her side, although persistent, somehow seemed more bearable.

Regina inhaled deeply and pushed herself up off the edge of the bed, heading towards her wardrobe and selecting some clothes which she found more comfortable. She selected a pair of black leggings with knee-high boots and a loose-fitting oversized white shirt, which grazed her bump ever so slightly when she wore it. She found a jacket made from light black material which was similar to a wrap, which she slid her arms into and wrapped across her abdomen, securing it with a purple and silver broach from her dressing table. As she took a step back from the mirror and admired the way the clothes concealed her shape, she was rendered breathless by a sharp pain which shot through her abdomen.

Regina inhaled sharply, placing her hand upon her dressing table and holding onto it tightly, as her free hand moved instinctively towards her abdomen. She remained on the spot, silent and unmoving, in a limbo-like state as she prepared herself for another pain. There wasn't one. After a few moments Regina began to wonder whether the pain was simply one of her child's more enthusiastic kicks, and a flutter of movement from within her stomach seemed to occur in response to her theory. But the pain was unlike anything ever caused by her child's kicks before. Regina frowned slightly, standing up straight and placing both hands on her stomach, and following her child's movements as she stood. Although the pain she experienced concerned her, she considered that it was possibly related to the bruising she felt sure she would develop as a result of the impact with the wall. But as she stood before her mirror with her hands upon her abdomen, the confident and clear movements of her child assured her that he or she was alright. The baby was as active as it usually was at this time, if not more so. She found herself sighing in relief at the fact that her child was unharmed. Regina ran her hands lightly across her stomach, her mouth breaking into a small maternal smile as she felt her child move beneath her fingertips. However, Regina's pleasant ministrations were interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell. Her hands fell from her sides and she walked confidently towards her bedroom door, heading downstairs and opening the front door to greet Emma and Snow. But as she opened the door and stared at the two women before her, her eyes grew at the presence of a very welcome but quite unexpected guest.

"Henry" she stated pleasantly, a warm smile gracing her lips. "I thought you were staying at Granny's with Neal?" she asked, moving out of the way to allow her guests to enter.

"I was" he said simply, taking a couple of steps forward and walking across the threshold. "But Granny's working in the diner, and is already looking after Neal and Roland, as Robin is helping Hook to keep an eye on Mr Gold" Henry explained. "And I wanted to be with you."

Regina smiled warmly at this statement, cupping her son's face with her left hand as he walked into the foyer and headed towards the dining room.

"I'm sorry, Regina" Snow uttered in a hasty, whispered tone. "But when he found out about what happened this afternoon he-"

"You told him what happened?" Regina asked, her smile fading and her eyes widening. "You told him that Zelena attacked myself and Blue?"

"No, no of course not" Snow returned. "He overheard Emma and I talking as we were getting ready to leave" she stated, her voice lowering as she remembered the panicked look on the young boy's face.

"We tried to reassure him, we told him you were fine" Emma added as she followed her mother into the mansion. Regina watched Emma as she spoke, closing the door behind her and walking towards her. "But he was so worried about you, he wanted to see for himself that you were okay."

Regina nodded in understanding, guilt at the prospect of her son worrying about her well-being overwhelming her.

"I understand" Regina stated gently, before a small smile graced her lips. "And I'm really glad that he's here" she added warmly.

Snow and Emma smiled in response, before following Henry's lead and heading towards the dining room. Regina walked behind them both, clutching her hand to her side once more and wincing as she experienced another dull, aching pain on her side.

For the next thirty minutes Regina, Snow and Emma sat at her dining room table with Henry, who listened attentively as his mothers and grandmother discussed the specifics of the plan to place the cuff on Zelena the next evening. Henry was sat at the end of the table, with Regina to his immediate right and Emma to his left, with Snow sitting beside her. During this time they discussed the original plan, and made several amendments, some of which were suggested by Henry, whose forward-thinking and attention to detail impressed his family.

"Robin Hood's men are always in the woods. They hid and hunted there in the Enchanted Forest, and they've done the same since they came to Storybrooke" Henry explained simply. "They are good at hiding, especially in the dark. If you get some of Robin's men to set up positions around the area and in the trees before Zelena arrives, they can keep an eye on her, and help you all if something goes wrong."

"Nothing's gonna go wrong, kid" Emma stated, causing Regina's eyes to drift towards her and consider her infectious confidence. "We have the advantage, remember?" she explained. Henry seemed confused by his mother's statement.

"Zelena doesn't know that we know she has made a deal with the mermaids, and that they're meeting tomorrow" Regina explained gently, inhaling deeply as the ache in her side continued to cause her some discomfort. "And she certainly doesn't know that we're going to be there tomorrow night" she stated, ending her sentence in a sudden tone as another sharp pain shot through her abdomen, one which felt significantly stronger than the one that preceded it, almost rendering her breathless.

"Regina" asked Snow, the concern in her voice causing Henry to turn towards his mother and Regina to look up instantly towards Snow. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" she lied, her voice low and confident. "I was just thinking… if the meeting isn't until late tomorrow night then we still have some time to communicate with the mermaids during the day."

"What do you mean?" asked Snow, showing clear interest in the question, and displaying no signs of suspicion regarding Regina's welfare. Regina inhaled deeply.

"I think we should meet the mermaids tomorrow and give them some beans which _look_ like the magic ones from our land, but which are not" she stated, watching as Snow slowly nodded her head in agreement. "As a fail safe, should we not be… as… successful as we hope" she stated, trying to word her concerns without seeming defeatist.

"Sounds good to me" agreed Emma.

"Won't Zelena be able to tell they're fake?" asked Henry. "I mean, the real ones are magic, right?" he continued, turning towards Regina as he spoke. "Won't she be able to tell the difference?"

"She couldn't tell the difference between the real dagger and the fake one" Regina returned instantly. "So no, I don't believe so" she continued, clenching her jaw as another pain shot through her abdomen, but this time it was different, and it took her a few moments to understand why. "And even if she does realise that they're fake, she will assume the mermaids were duped. She won't suspect that we switched them."

"But couldn't that put the mermaids in danger?" Snow asked, her tone similar to Henry's.

"No" Regina responded instantly. "Zelena needs the mermaids, they are central to her ability to bring the items she needs from our world into this world" she continued. "Very few mermaids are loyal to her. They're working for her because of her threat to render them extinct, which we are protecting them from. But if she actually hurts one of them, she will damage the relationship they do have irreparably, threat or no threat" she explained, another wave of pain shooting through her abdomen which seemed to radiate throughout her body, before centring itself in her lower back.

"I agree with Regina" Emma stated. "I think it's a good idea and the risks are minimal" she continued, her words seeming to meld into a single, elongated sound as Regina felt herself feeling suddenly very hot and dizzy. "Besides, even if Zelena does suspect the mermaids and tries something, we'll be there. We can distract her for long enough to allow the mermaids to escape."

"Yes, that's true" Snow conceded. "Alright, yeah, let's do it" she stated with conviction. "Regina, do you have some fake ones?"

"What?" Regina asked, staring at Snow with an unreadable expression, having missed the last of her statement as she tried to breathe through the increasingly strong pains which were afflicting her.

"The fake magic beans" Snow stated, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she looked up at the face of her stepmother. "Do you have any?"

"No" Regina stated, clenching her jaw as the shooting pains she had been experiencing seemed to have been replaced by the most painful and intense cramps she had ever felt. "But I believe Blue does" she stated, speaking before the others had a chance to grow suspicious. She turned her head to the side slightly as the cramping intensified, peaked, and then seemed to decrease. But Regina's relief was short lived as, as soon as the cramping lessened, she felt a familiar sensation between her legs. "I can call her and find out" she stated, placing her hand to her thigh before remembering that she had changed. "My phone's in my room, I'll go get it now. Excuse me" she stated in a calm and pleasant tone, earning a nod from Snow, who turned towards Emma and Henry and continued discussing the magic beans idea, which Henry was talking about enthusiastically.

Regina pushed herself back slightly in her seat before rising confidently from the table and walking from the room. As soon as she stood up she instantly felt dizzy and tired, and as though the room itself were at an odd angle, and she were about to slide to the left and fall down. She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, clenching her right hand tightly by her side as she battled the latest wave of cramps which radiated throughout her stomach, and caused her lower back to ache. Regina walked mechanically towards the staircase, gripping the bannister tightly as she made her way up the steps, which seemed steeper and more infinite than ever before. When she reached about half way, she felt cramping so severe that it caused her to gasp in pain and lean against the bannister for support, groaning lightly as she attempted to breathe through the agony she was currently experiencing. As she did so she felt her panic increase with her pain, the uncertainty of its cause unsettling her deeply. Although this wave of pain seemed to last longer than its predecessors, Regina only allowed herself to remain in the centre of the staircase for a few moments; as soon as she felt able to walk she turned on the spot and headed up the stairs, walking as quickly as she could despite her unsteady legs and trembling hands.

Regina reached the top of the staircase and allowed her hand to fall from the bannister as she made her way towards her room, which seemed so far away when she stared down the artificially-lit corridor. As she approached her door she felt a familiar wave of cramps and aching build up inside her, and she pressed down on the door handle with force, pushing it open and heading into her bedroom, picking her phone up from the bedside table and easing herself onto the bed. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, gasping slightly as she attempted to breathe through the latest wave of pain. Once her breathing was stable enough for her to speak, she quickly dialled the familiar number and placed the phone to her ear, pressing her right hand onto her stomach and applying gentle pressure in a desperate hope that she could ease the cramping. She groaned in pain once more, lowering her head and exhaling a staggered breath, as the sound of Blue's voice emanated from the phone.

"Blue" Regina stated in a calm, pained voice, which caused the fairy to stand from her seat in Regina's office and listen attentively. She sounded like she was frightened and in pain. "I… I need you to come over, please" she stated, her eyes becoming tearful as she spoke. "I think something's wrong" she added weakly, groaning in pain once more as Blue's words seemed to drown out amongst her own agony.

Henry nodded in agreement once more as his mother and grandmother spoke, each suggesting the best strategic hiding spaces for Robin Hood's men. Snow, who had lived as an outlaw for some time in the Enchanted Forest, was gently voicing her concerns about some of Emma's suggestions, which had prompted quite a lively discussion. Henry sighed and turned away from them, half-listening to their conversation as he looked up at the large grandfather clock on the wall to his far right. Henry frowned to himself. His mother had been gone for almost five minutes. It seemed a long time just to make a phone call. As his eyes drifted down from the clock to the chair his mother had recently occupied, he noticed something towards the back of the seat which frightened him. He felt his chest tighten as a horrible, sickly feeling rose within him at the sight before him.

"Mom..." he stated in low, hollow tone, in a voice so unlike his own that both Emma and Snow stop talking and immediately turn towards him.

Emma looked at her son in concern and followed his line of sight, not quite seeing what it could be that he was staring at.

"Kid?" she asked, pushing herself out of her seat and walking around the table to him, standing on his other side so she could see him. Henry's face was pale and he looked up at his mother with a frightened and confused expression, which seemed so out of place on the face of her brave son.

Emma stared at him for a moment before preparing herself to kneel before him, when the sound of Snow's voice caused her to turn towards her mother.

"Emma" Snow stated in a low tone, her eyes fixed upon a space to Henry's right.

Emma's eyes drifted towards her mother, whose startled expression caused her to turn immediately on the spot and stare at the item before her, which was Regina's chair. Emma looked at it for a moment, moving the tablecloth which was concealing half of the seat, and staring down at it with wide eyes. Regina's seat was stained with a significant amount of fresh blood.


	20. Chapter 20, Pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading the previous chapter, and thanks also to all those who took time to leave a review, I've never had a response like that before. I hope the latest instalment is satisfactory, and thank you again for your patience, hopefully you won't be disappointed. I've been planning this chapter for a quite a while and I tried to get it just right, but with everything that is happening/being covered it is quite a difficult one to write. As always, any criticism/advice/comments are all gratefully received.**

 **As this chapter was much longer than intended, so I divided it up into two sections, both of which have been uploaded. Sorry if it's a bit too much, I just didn't want to end it halfway through and have you wait any longer. I hope it's alright.**

 **Thank you, and happy reading.**

 **HQ21**

Regina hung up the phone and dropped it onto the bedside table, a momentary feeling of relief calming her briefly at the knowledge that Blue would be arriving soon. Regina wrapped her arm across her stomach and breathed in deeply as she felt the beginning of another intense cramping pain, which she tensed her whole body for in apprehension. She closed her eyes tightly and hugged her abdomen, willing the pain to stop. It was too early. She wasn't ready, she needed more time. The fact that Snow, Emma and Henry were downstairs terrified her; the prospect of them finding out this way was simply too cruel. But the pain she was experiencing rendered her incapable of movement or coherent thought, and she was uncertain of what to do. And at that precise moment, her primary concern was not the discovery of her deception and its outcome, but the well-being of her unborn child.

As the cramps became more painful and more frequent, Regina's eyes brimmed with tears and her lip trembled, as she found herself instinctively aware that these were more than just contractions. Something was wrong. As another intense cramp spread throughout her abdomen and across her back, Regina pressed her hand tightly to her abdomen and leaned forward, gritting her teeth to prevent herself from crying out, as the hot tears which were brimming in her eyes streamed down her cheeks. "No" she mumbled in a pained and frightened voice as she doubled over, pressing one hand to the side of her stomach as she hugged her abdomen protectively with the other. "No, no" she repeated, her breathing becoming panicked and more laboured. "Stop" she commanded weakly, her eyes firmly closed, her trembling hand upon her stomach. She could no longer feel her baby moving as actively as it had been before, which caused her to panic, fear rising within her. Between the cramping she was experiencing Regina rubbed her abdomen soothingly, willing her child to move. As her hand rubs her abdomen in soothing motions, a stronger pain than those she had experienced before rendered her breathless, causing her to lean forward and clutch her stomach protectively as she fought the urge to cry out. She clutched at the material of her bed, grabbing a fistful of the soft white bedding, holding it tightly as the pain peaked and then subsided. She felt the tension in her body lessen slightly, and the ringing in her ears and the dizziness she was still experiencing also began to calm. As she found herself feeling more alert and calm than she had in the past few minutes, the sound of heavy thudding upon the staircase and the echo of her son's voice caused her chest to tighten, as her wide eyes drifted up to her partially closed bedroom door.

Snow and Emma stared at each other for a moment, with the Saviour's wide and started eyes perfectly mirroring the expression upon her mother's face; they both knew that there were very few explanations for the amount of blood on that seat, with each one seeming as unlikely if not impossible as the next, in the few seconds they took to consider them. Before they could speak or react to the implications of what was before them, a confused and frightened Henry pushed his chair back and rose to his feet so quickly that the chair fell to the ground. Emma and Snow broke their mutual gaze and stared at Henry, who was making his way past the table and rushing out of the room and into the foyer.

"Mom!" he called, his voice echoing back into the room as he hurried towards the staircase.

"Henry!" called Emma, running from the room and following her son towards the staircase, her mother moving beside her at the same pace.

"Mom!" called Henry once more as he neared the top of the staircase, ignoring the calls of Emma as he ran down the corridor and towards his mother's bedroom, coming to a quick stop outside her bedroom door, which he pushed open immediately.

The door creaked open and Henry looked inside, his eyes befalling the figure of his mother, who was sitting on the bed with her arm wrapped across her abdomen, clearly in a lot of pain. Regina looked up as Henry ran towards her.

"Henry?" she asks breathlessly, before another wave of intense camps causes her to cry out in pain, tightening the hold she has across her abdomen, and leaning forward once more.

"Mom" he stated, putting one hand on her shoulder and staring at her with concern. "Mom, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes darting across her trembling frame. "Are you hurt?"

Before Regina was able to answer his question, the sound of Snow and Emma running into the room caused Henry to turn towards them, looking up at them with confusion. Henry spun around on the spot and faced his mother, who took a step towards him as Snow rushed towards the bed. Emma's face was pale and her eyes were wide and wary, which only added to Henry's concern.

"What's wrong with my mom?" Henry asked desperately, his head turning from Emma to Regina, who appeared to be recovering from the latest wave of pain.

Snow had eased herself onto the bed beside Regina, and was looking upon her stepmother with concern.

"Regina?" she asked gently, staring at the trembling woman with a worried look, before slowly reaching her hand towards her, placing it over her own, which was clasped tightly to her abdomen.

Snow could feel Regina tremble at the contact, her whole body feeling tense and hot as she began to recover her breathing. Regina's eyes flickered open and she felt the panic rise within her once more, as the inevitability of her current situation struck her with a frightening and almost physical force.

"It's okay, Regina, it's alright" Snow stated confidently, causing Regina's breathing to hitch as she trembled beneath Snow's hand once more. "It's okay" Snow repeated, using her free hand to gently push aside the dark material of Regina's jacket, drawing it across her to reveal a modest but distinctive baby bump, which Snow's position shielded from Henry. But Emma, who stood tall above her son, caught a glimpse of the former Evil Queen's clearly rounded stomach, and her eyes widened in surprise. Of all the explanations she had had time to consider over the past minute or so since seeing the blood on the seat, she had not expected to see the sight which was now before her.

"Oh my god..." she stated in a low, whispered tone, causing Henry to turn from Regina and stare up at her in confusion.

Snow's hand drifted slowly across Regina's stomach, which the pained woman seemed to allow without argument, the suddenness of her presence and her actions startling her. Regina felt paralysed and afraid; she didn't know what to do. Snow's eyes widened for a moment as she looked down at Regina's stomach, her heart racing at the revelation. At first she had suspected that her stepmother was suffering a miscarriage at the early stage of a pregnancy. But as she looked down upon her curved abdomen she realised that this was not the case, and the real reason for the bleeding seemed to be even more surprising and confusing than she could have anticipated; Regina was in labour.

"Oh, Regina" Snow breathed, her eyes meeting her stepmother's, which were looking at her with a startled and unsettled expression. She had never seen her look so afraid.

Henry, whose eyes had adopted a glassy and confused expression, was growing increasingly impatient at the fact that no one was telling him what was wrong with his mom. He couldn't see any sign of injury, but she was in a lot of pain and she was being so quiet. She was trembling, too. He'd never seen her look so afraid. Henry watched with confusion as his grandmother moved her hands over Regina, his eyes staring at the scene in bewilderment. At this point the fear for his mother's well-being overwhelmed him, and he walked past Emma and towards Snow and Regina, the sight before him causing him to stop in his tracks. Henry froze, his eyes adopting a glassy and confused expression as he stared at the scene before him, watching as Snow White's hands moved the material of his mother's jacket from her stomach, clearly revealing her curved stomach, which was further defined by Snow's hand, which moved across it.

"Mom..." Henry stated weakly, his voice causing both Regina and Snow to look towards him. He could feel Emma walk up behind him and stop as she reached him. "What's going on?" he asked, looking from Regina's clearly rounded stomach to her face.

"Henry" Regina stated in a low, frightened voice which her son did not recognise. Her eyes were wide and tearful, shining brightly against the paleness of her features, as she stared nervously at her son. "Henry it's… it's okay" she stated, staring with concern at her son's frightened eyes. "Sweetheart-"

"You're…" he began, staring at her stomach for a few more seconds, before raising his gaze to meet his mother's wide eyes. "Are you..."

"Yes" Regina admitted, her lip trembling slightly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She inhaled sharply as she felt a wave of pain return to her, stronger than those that had preceded it, causing her to groan in pain and press her hand tightly to her abdomen. Snow adjusted herself on the bed and placed one hand on the centre of Regina's back, rubbing it gently whilst she held her stepmother's free hand with her own. Henry walked forward instinctively at seeing his mother in pain, standing before her and staring at her helplessly, watching as Snow comforted Regina and guided her through the pain.

"How far along are you?" Snow asked gently, causing the former Queen to inhale deeply and turn towards her.

"Just over eight months" she admitted, watching as Snow's eyes widened in surprise, drifting between her stomach and her face. Snow inhaled deeply and nodded.

"We need to get you to a hospital" Snow stated authoritatively.

"No" Regina turned immediately, shaking her head. Emma stared at her with confusion.

"Regina, you've lost a lot of blood-"

"I've called Blue, she's on her way" Regina stated quickly, inhaling quickly in apprehension of another contraction.

"Mother Superior?" Snow asked. "She knows about the baby?"

"She hasn't know for long" Regina returned in a low, husky voice. "And I only told her because I needed medical attention."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Snow asked abruptly, causing Regina to look up at her with a pained and guilty expression, as Henry slowly made his way closer to his mother. "Why would you keep this a secret?"

"I couldn't" she stated simply, turning from Snow and watching as Henry's eyes narrowed in confusion, as he waited patiently for her to continue. "It was too dangerous. Zelena is trying to hurt the people I care about, people who would put themselves in greater danger and take bigger risks if they knew about… about this. Especially if they found out that Zelena wants this baby" she stated, watching as her son continued to stare at her with a confused and shocked expression. "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me" she admitted tearfully, breathing in sharply as she attempted to calm herself. "After everything that's happened recently, with Zelena and with Emma almost becoming the Dark One, I couldn't risk anyone else being put in harm's way for my sake" she continued. "I was trying to protect you" she stated as she focused on Henry, before looking towards Emma. "All of you" she stated, her words seeming weak beneath the stare of her son, whose confused expression had now changed into one of hurt and disappointment which broke her heart.

"Zelena wants the baby?" Emma asked, causing Regina to turn towards the Saviour, who had not yet addressed her. "Is that what she's after? Is that what her plan is?" she asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the former Queen.

"Yeah" Regina answered, her eyes fixed upon Emma, who she was studying for any sign of a reaction.

"How… how long have you known that's what she's wanted?" Emma asked, her voice low and surprised. Regina inhaled sharply.

"A couple of months" she admitted, watching as Emma's eyes grew wide in response.

"A couple months?" Emma repeated. "But Regina, that was all the more reason for you to tell us" she stated, her voice becoming gentler as she spoke.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt" Regina stated, shaking her head as she spoke, before turning towards Henry, who had remained silent for several moments.

"Henry" she stated gently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a low tone, his voice heavy with hurt and confusion. Regina felt herself becoming more tearful as she considered his question.

"I was trying to protect you" she returned gently, wrapping her arm tighter across her stomach and inhaling deeply as another pain struck her.

Regina exhaled sharply and turned back towards Henry, attempting to ignore the pain and talk to her son. She watched him carefully as she felt the pain growing inside her, applying more pressure to her side as she awaited his response. She would welcome anything; yelling, criticism, anger, absolutely anything but this silence.

"But we are supposed to protect each other" Henry stated declaratively. "That's what family does" he enthused.

"It isn't that simple, sweetheart-" Regina returned gently, her eyes glistening with tears as she spoke.

"Yes, it is" Henry returned, his voice filled with emotion. "We're supposed to protect each other and keep each other safe-"

"Hunny, I _was_ trying to protect you" Regina returned, her voice rising with fear as she spoke. She felt Snow's hand rubbing her back comfortingly as she tried to compose herself. She had no idea why her stepdaughter was being so kind to her, she didn't deserve it.

"But you needed protection too" Henry stated, his words echoing a conversation that Regina remembered having with Blue. "You and the baby" Henry stated, his eyes drifting down to Regina's stomach briefly, then back to her face.

Hearing her son refer to her unborn child out loud frightened and warmed her heart in equal measure, and she blinked back the fresh tears which were burning in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she admitted, her words honest and sincere. "Henry I am so sorry."

"Does Robin know?" Emma asked, the question stinging Regina, who swallowed hard and shook her head in response.

"No" Regina replied in a low voice.

"Can I call him?" Snow asked, feeling Regina's tension increase beneath her at the question. "Regina, he should be here. He would want to be here with you."

"No, I can't" Regina stated declaratively. "I can't put him in that position. I can't lie to him for several months and then expect him to just..." Regina broke off as another contraction struck her, causing her to cry out slightly and grip her abdomen.

Emma and Henry both moved instinctively towards her, with the Saviour placing her hand upon the front of Regina's shoulder and talking to her calmly.

"It's okay, Regina" Emma stated, mirroring her mother's words. "Just breathe, breathe".

Henry stared at Regina with concern, unaccustomed to seeing her in pain. She seemed to be taking longer to recover from this latest pain than she had with the others, which worried him. Henry took a few steps closer to her and moved his hand slowly towards her, placing his hand comfortingly upon her left shoulder.

"Mom" he said in a low, nervous tone, which seemed to draw Regina out of her painful stupor.

The sound of her son's frightened voice and the feeling of his hand upon her skin caused Regina to look up towards him immediately, and she gave him as reassuring a smile as she was able to.

"It's okay" she stated as confidently as she could, her voice low and her eyes unable to conceal her pain. "You don't need to worry, sweetheart" she assured him, having no confidence in her words whatsoever. From the amount of pain she was in and the blood she had lost, she knew that something was wrong. But Blue would be here soon, and she would help her to deliver this child safely. Regina would not allow anything to happen to her baby.

Henry stared into his mother's eyes, seeing the pain and doubt within them, and finding himself drawn to her. His anger at her lessened and he felt the need to be close to her, to help her, to protect her now and make up for the months where he had not known that she had needed to be protected. Even though she was trying to appear confident, he knew she was afraid.

"Do you want Robin to be here?" Henry asked, the question surprising Regina coming from her son's lips.

"It's not about what I want" she returned gently, offering him a small smile.

Before Henry could respond, the sound of hurried footsteps along the corridor caused him and the others to turn towards the door expectantly, as the familiar figure of Blue entered the room, her eyes darting across the scene before her and focusing upon Regina. After the phone call she had received from Regina just a few minutes ago, she had not doubted that the others would be present when she arrived. Though they appeared much calmer than she had anticipated.

"Regina" Blue stated, walking briskly across the room and towards the bed, her eyes scanning Regina quickly and taking note of the pain she was clearly trying to conceal.

Emma rose from the bed and moved aside to allow Blue to get close to Regina, before walking towards Henry and placing her hand gently upon his shoulder.

"Henry" Emma said gently, her tone causing her son to turn towards her immediately. "Mother Superior needs to check on your mom and make sure she's okay" Emma stated gently, watching as Henry nodded in agreement. "So whilst she does that I need you to go to your room for a while and-"

"What?" Henry interrupted, aghast. "No" he continued, turning towards Regina. "Mom, I want to stay with you."

Regina looked up at Henry with a sympathetic expression, and Blue watched as she struggled to respond to his statement, pain and guilt practically radiating from the former Queen.

"Henry" Blue stated, her clear and gently authoritative tone causing him to turn towards her. "The baby is going to be born very soon, and there are some things I need to help me for when it arrives" she stated, watching as Henry narrowed his eyes in confusion at her statement. "We need clean towels, blankets, scissors and any medical supplies you have in the house" she stated, her eyes meeting his as she spoke. "You're the only one who knows where those things are, and they are really important. It would be a great help to me and your mom if you could get those for me" she stated, watching as Henry nodded in agreement. "Okay?" she asked, offering him a reassuring smile as she spoke.

Henry watched Blue for a moment, before nodding once more, then turning his attention towards Regina.

"Okay" he agreed, turning on the spot and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Emma watched as Regina's eyes filled with tears, causing her to inhale deeply as she tried to compose herself.

"He'll be okay, Regina" Emma stated reassuringly. "It's a lot for him to take in. It's a lot for all of us" she added. "He just needs some time."

Regina pressed her lips together and lowered her head, nodding in response to the Saviour's question, before turning towards Blue.

"Thank you" she said, grateful for how she had dealt with the situation.

"It's okay" Blue assured her. "But from what you told me on the phone, and from what I can see, I really need to examine you" she stated, watching as Regina nodded confidently in response. "We need to get you onto the bed. Do you think you can stand?" she asked.

Regina nodded in response to Blue's question, easing herself forward on the bed as Snow stood before her, offering her her hand for support.

"Emma, could you please get Regina a nightgown from the closet?" Blue asked, turning towards the Saviour. "We need to get her out of these clothes."

"Yeah, sure" Emma responded, turning on the spot and heading towards Regina's wardrobe.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked as Regina took her hand, and she and Blue helped her to rise from the bed.

"I'm fine" she returned, clasping Snow's hand tightly as she stood.

As Regina placed her feet upon the ground and stood up, her legs felt weak and unstable beneath her, but worked through this and stood before Blue and Snow, turning on the spot to face the bed. As she took a couple of steps towards the bed, Regina felt the somewhat familiar sensation of liquid rushing down her legs, and she inhaled sharply and increased her grip on Snow's hand, frightened at the amount of blood she must have lost.

"It's alright" Snow assured her, taking a step closer to her and placing her hand upon her back, as Blue ran her eyes down Regina's legs and the floor beneath her.

"It wasn't blood, Regina, it's okay" Blue assured her, walking towards her and meeting the former Queen's apprehensive gaze. "Your water just broke."

The words seemed to strike Regina with an almost physical force, with the reality of her baby's imminent arrival causing her chest to tighten and her whole body to tremble. Even though Snow, Emma and Henry now knew about the baby, even talking to them about it seemed odd, as if it wasn't really happening. It was all so sudden, and everything was moving so quickly, that she couldn't quite believe that it was real. The pain and the bleeding had served to remind her that it certainly was happening, but something about her water breaking overrode all of this, and caused the feelings of panic she had been battling to rise within her.

Before she could react she found herself struck by another contraction so powerful that she cried out, reaching for the side of her bed to steady herself as the pain spread throughout her abdomen. Her eyes were tightly shut, preventing the burning tears from escaping, as she found herself unable to breathe. She was vaguely aware of Snow and Blue speaking, but their words seemed unclear and devoid of meaning. After what seemed like an eternity the pain began to decrease, and the directions of her friends became clear. Although the contraction had subsided, her lower back was incredibly painful, and each movement she made only seemed top incrase this.

"It's okay, it's fine, Regina" Blue assured her as Emma walked around the bed and handed her a white nightdress. "We just need to get you out of these clothes, okay?"

Regina nodded in response, looking towards the nightdress tiredly, before waving her hand before it, causing her bloodied clothes to be replaced with the white bed attire.

"Okay" Blue stated. "Let's get you comfortable."

Regina walked towards the bed and eased herself onto it, pressing her hands onto the mattress and pushing herself towards the centre of the bed, adjusting the pillows behind her as she leaned into them, easing some of the pain from her back, but only slightly. She could already feel the next wave of cramping pains within her, and she inhaled deeply and tensed in anticipation.

"It's okay, Regina" Blue stated, removing her cloak and draping it over a chair behind her, as she made her way towards the bottom of the bed. Snow remained by Regina's right side and Emma stood to her left. "Just try and relax."

Henry closed the door firmly behind him and walked quickly down the corridor, rushing down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where he knew his mother kept her over-stocked first aid kit, and other assorted supplies. But before he made it to the kitchen he stopped in the middle of the foyer, his mind playing the conversation he had had with his mother over and over in his mind, on a constant loop. But it was not her words that had haunted him, it was that frightened, panicked look in her eyes. He'd never seen her like that before. He didn't want her to feel scared, but he wasn't sure how he could help her. But as his eyes drifted to the open door of the living room, and focused upon the framed photos his mother had displayed of the people she cared about, he realised that perhaps he did know how he could help her. Henry turned around and looked up the stairs, before quickly walking into the living room, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he passed into the room, and scrolling through his contacts. Henry did not even hesitate as he pressed the call button, and was relieved when the recipient answered on the second ring.

" _Henry"_ came the voice of Robin Hood, his tone indicating his surprise at having received a call from him. _"How are you?"_

"Good, I'm..." he began, struggling to think of how he could possibly word his request.

" _Henry?"_ came Robin's voice after the young boy had been quiet for a few moments. He had sensed something in his voice when he spoke, and was concerned. Something wasn't right. _"Henry, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine" Henry stated confidently. "It's… it's my mom..." he added.

 _"Regina?"_ Robin asked, panic rising within him as he listened. _"Is something wrong? Is she alright?"_

"No" Henry answered simply. "She's not alright, she's scared and she's in pain, and she needs you" Henry stated, the words coming easier to him as he spoke. "She really needs you, Robin. Can you come over? Please?"

" _Of course I will"_ Robin answered, his nervousness clear from his tone. _"What has happened, Henry? Why is she in pain?"_ Henry frowned at the question, unsure of how to answer.

"I can't..." Henry began, breaking off as he spoke. "Please can you come over, she needs you. Please?"

" _Yes, yes of course"_ Robin answered, frowning in confusion and concern at Henry's cryptic message. _"I'm on my way"_ he stated, hanging up the phone and heading towards Hook, apprising him of the situation before leaving the library.

Henry hung up the phone and lowered his hand, the device feeling heavier since he had made the call. For a moment he felt apprehensive, doubtful of his decision. But a brief glance back in the direction of the framed photo of himself, Regina, Robin and Roland that was taken last summer removed any doubt from his mind that he had made a bad decision. His mom needed Robin, she needed his help, even if she didn't realise it. And he knew that Robin would want to help her too. Reassured by this, Henry quickly made his way around the house, collecting the items that Blue had requested, and carrying them back upstairs.

Regina pushed herself back into a sitting position upon the bed, pulling her nightdress over her knees and easing herself back into the cushions. Her eyes remained fixed upon Blue, who was clearly trying to conceal her concern.

"Something's wrong" Regina stated simply, in a tone which made it clear whether it was a declaration or a question. "What is it?" she asked. Blue looked up at her with a reassuring expression.

"Regina, your contractions are a few minutes apart, and you are dilating quickly. The baby is going to be here very soon" she stated, watching as Regina stared at her with her wide, knowing eyes.

"But that's not all, is it?" Regina asked, her voice lower than she had intended. "What's wrong? Tell me." Regina watched as Blue stared at her for a moment before breaking her gaze.

"Regina-"

"I _know_ something is wrong!" Regina snapped, her red eyes wide and tearful as she leaned forward on the bed, the cramping returning to her and causing her to inhale sharply. She was in too much pain and was too upset and confused to allow herself to be lied to, especially about something relating to the well-being of her baby. Regina could feel Snow's hand squeeze her arm reassuringly, as she gently encouraged her to lean back. "I'm sorry" she stated, her voice low and cracked. "But tell me what is wrong. Please."

Blue inhaled sharply and looked at Regina with a resolute expression. Not being completely upfront with her would cause her further distress, and she knew from experience that Regina would see through a comforting lie. She didn't have a choice.

"You've lost a significant amount of blood, Regina" Blue began, watching as Regina looked upon her attentively. "I think that, when Zelena threw you against the wall, it caused your placenta to rupture" Blue stated, pausing for a moment to allow Regina to take in what she was saying. "I think that is what caused the pain you experienced initially. I believe the rupture caused you to bleed, and the trauma and stress from the situation caused you to go into labour" she added, watching as Regina's eyes widened and slowly drifted away from her own. "Regina, it's okay" she stated, watching the horrified look upon the former Queen's face as she turned back towards her. "Your labour is progressing so quickly that it won't be long before your baby is here. We need to deliver it as quickly as possible."

"Will the baby be okay?" Regina asked, staring at Blue with an imploring gaze. Blue swallowed.

"It will be if we deliver it quickly" she returned gently, watching as Regina's eyes broke their gaze as she turned away once more.

Regina felt panic rise within her, causing her to feel hot and dizzy to such an extent that she felt certain she would pass out. Her back ached terribly and the contractions she was experiencing were becoming increasingly more powerful which, in light of Blue's explanation, relieved her; it meant her baby would be here soon. She felt Snow's hand reassuringly upon her shoulder once more, but the compassion the woman was showing her felt overwhelming and unjust, so she pulled away from her instinctively.

"Regina-" Snow soothed.

"It's going to be okay, Regina" Emma stated with conviction, causing Regina to turn towards her. "You've come this far, you are almost there" she continued, staring at the woman before her with resolution. "We can help you. We will help you. We will make sure this baby is safe" Emma stated, her words and her tone reminding the former Queen of their son.

"This baby won't be safe until Zelena is wearing that cuff" Regina stated with conviction. "I thought we'd have done it before it was time for me to-"

Regina inhaled sharply, pressing her hand firmly to the right side of her abdomen as she tried to ease the pain which could feel radiating throughout her body. Her tired eyes flickered towards Emma and she watched her with an uncertain expression.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a low tone, which was met with a questioning look from Emma. "Why are you helping me?" she added for clarification, tears forming in her eyes. "I lied to you. Both of you, for months" she stated, turning from Emma to Snow. "Henry was right. Everything he said was right. He is angry with me and he has every right to be-"

"He's not angry, Regina, he's upset" Emma interjected, "and… confused and shocked and hurt" she stated, watching Regina carefully as she spoke. "Do I wish you had told us? Yes, of course I do. I wish you had confided in months ago so we could have helped you and been there for you" she continued. "I meant it when I told you that I had your back" she stated simply. "And your… front, too" she stated, indicating towards Regina's swollen abdomen. "Look, I understand why you didn't tell anyone, okay? I really do. I mean, I didn't talk to anyone about Henry for ten years" she stated reflectively, earning a sympathetic look from Snow. "You should have told us" she said simply. "But I get why you didn't, and I understand what you were trying to do" she stated, watching as Regina nodded and lowered her head slightly. "And as for why we're helping you, it's like the kid said" she continued, watching as Regina rose her head and faced her directly. "We're family" she stated simply. "And family always helps each other."

Regina swallowed and nodded in response, looking up at the Saviour with a grateful expression.

"Thank you" she said, inhaling sharply and groaning as another contraction struck her.

Snow soothed her through the contraction, as Blue examined her and informed her that she was almost fully dilated. Regina looked at her with tired eyes, nodding in response to her statement. Blue looked up at her pale skin and dark eyes, noting how her energy seemed to be depleting after each contraction.

"Are you sure we can't call Robin?" Snow asked, causing Regina to close her eyes sadly. "I'm sure he'd want to be here." Regina shook her head.

"I can't do that to him" she stated simply. "I can't."

"Are you afraid he'll be angry?" Snow asked. Regina opened her eyes and sighed.

"No" she stated, turning towards Snow with glassy and weary eyes. "I'm afraid he'll be disappointed" she admitted, causing Snow to look at her sympathetically.

"That you didn't tell him sooner?" she asked.

"Partly, yes" she stated weakly, adjusting herself against the pillows and breathing through the latest wave of pain. The pain in her back was becoming less and less bearable, almost rivalling the incessant cramping she was experiencing.

"Partly" Snow repeated gently. "So you think he'll be disappointed in something else?" she asked.

Regina opened her eyes and turned wearily towards Snow, who reached for her hand and held it. She felt clammy and she was trembling, but Snow held on tight, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Regina, what is it?" she asked, staring at her stepmother for a moment, searching her eyes for an answer, and finding one. Snow sighed in understanding. "You think he'll be disappointed in you for being pregnant, don't you?"

Regina pressed her lips together and inhaled deeply, turning from Snow before facing her directly, but not addressing her question.

"Regina" she breathed, watching as Regina listened attentively. "He will be shocked, upset and he may be disappointed you didn't tell him sooner" she continued. "But he is a good man, and he loves you" she stated, watching as Regina's sanguine eyes met her own. "And he will love this baby too" she stated with conviction. "Why would you think otherwise?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"This baby is part of me" Regina stated simply. "Part of everything I am, everything I was" she stated reflectively. "What if he's scared it'll be like me?"

"That's precisely why he will love your child, Regina" Snow stated. "This baby is part of you, part of you both" she stated, watching as her stepmother's eyes glistened with tears. "You are not that person any more Regina. You are strong, you are loving and you are selfless" she stated, watching as Regina turned towards her with uncertain eyes brimming with tears, "he won't be afraid this baby will be like you, he will be hoping that it will be."

Before Regina could respond to Snow's statement her bedroom door slowly opened and Henry walked in, arms laden with fresh towels, blankets and medical supplies.

Emma moved from her position beside Regina and walked around the bed towards her son, helping him with the items.

"Thanks, kid" she said warmly, placing the items on the bed besides Blue, who also thanked Henry.

Regina's eyes had not left Henry since he had entered the room, her heart aching as she considered the pain her deception must have caused him. She watched as he opened a plastic food container he was holding in his hand, placed it on the bed and reached inside, pulling out some material and walking around the bed towards her. Henry's eyes rose to meet Regina's as he made his way towards her, a damp cloth in his hands, which dripped slightly as he walked.

"Your skin was really hot" he stated simply, folding the cloth and pressing it gently to her forehead.

Regina sighed in relief as the cold flannel instantly cooled her burning skin, offering her a momentary reprieve from the smallest part of her discomfort.

Henry watched as his mom looked at him nervously, offering him a grateful smile as he pressed the flannel to her forehead. She was looking paler now than she had done just a few minutes ago. Henry noticed that dark circles were forming beneath her eyes, which were red and tearful. Beneath his hold he could feel she was trembling, and he removed the flannel instantly, worried he would give her a chill.

"Sorry, are you cold?" he asked.

"No" Regina returned gently, inhaling deeply as she breathed through the incessant cramping she was experiencing. "No, sweetheart I'm fine. Thank you." 

"I'm sorry" he stated meekly.

Regina frowned in confusion, staring at Henry for a moment and considering his words.

"Henry, you have nothing to apologise for" she stated with conviction. "I'm the one who should apologise, and I am so, so sorry for lying to you" she stated simply, closing her eyes as another contraction struck her. "I should never-" Regina's words broke off by the intense pain of the contraction, which took her breath away and caused her to inhale sharply, and then scream.

"Mom" Henry said, watching as Snow made her way back towards Regina. "Mom!"

"Emma" Regina said weakly through the pain, turning towards the Saviour with an imploring look. "Please… Henry-" she stated through the pain.

"Kid" Emma said, moving around the bed and towards Henry. "Henry" she stated, placing her hand on his back and trying to usher him towards the doorway as Snow sat beside Regina and supported her through the contraction.

Henry watched as his mother's face contorted in pain and she leaned forward, crying and trembling for a few moments, as Blue and Snow tried to comfort and reassure her.

"Henry, look at me" Emma stated, crouching down before her son. "It's okay, you're mom's alright" she stated with conviction, watching as her son stared at her with an uncertain expression. "You were right though, earlier, when you said she was feeling hot" she continued. "Can you go and get some ice and bring it up? It'll help cool her down and she'll be more comfortable" she stated. Henry hesitated, looking from Emma to Regina, who groaned in pain as Blue moved her legs apart. "Your mom is really scared right now. And what's really scaring her is the thought of you being scared" she stated, watching as Henry looked at her intently. "It's a mom thing" she explained. "Henry you can help her, and you are helping her" she assured him with a small smile. "So could you please go and get some ice?" she asked. Henry looked at Regina and nodded, turning on the spot and walking from the room once more.

Emma watched Henry leave the room before walking around the bed and pausing as she reached Blue. Emma had called her dad when Henry was downstairs, briefing him on the situation and asking him to come over to take care of Henry. He'd be there soon. Emma felt reassured by this, and took a step closer to Blue, her eyes becoming fixed upon the fresh blood which was staining Regina's thighs.

"Is she okay?" she asked in a low tone. Blue nodded in response.

"She's fully dilated" she stated simply, before looking up at Regina, who was recovering from the previous contraction. "It's time" she stated.

Henry hurried down the stairs for a second time, his feet carrying him automatically in the direction of the kitchen. But as he took a few paces across the foyer, the sound of an approaching vehicle on the driveway caused him to turn on the spot. As he turned around he saw his grandpa's truck making it's way towards the house, slowing down to be mindful of the familiar figure who was walking up the drive. Henry felt both relief and apprehension at the same time as he ran towards the door and opened it before the walking man could ring the bell.

"Henry" stated Robin breathlessly, rushing up the steps and into the house. "Where's Regina? Is she alright?" he asked, his face heavy with concern.

Before Henry has a chance to answer, the sound of Regina screaming in pain echoed throughout the house. Henry watched as Robin paled, turned towards the source of the sound and stared up the steps.

"Regina!" Robin called, running past Henry and heading up the stairs two at a time.

"Henry" came the voice of David from the doorway, causing the young boy to turn towards his grandpa with a concerned expression. "Henry, what is it?"

Shortly after Regina had recovered from her most recent contraction another one struck her almost immediately. Snow supported Regina and held her hand tightly as she pushed her into a sitting position, whilst Emma helped to position her legs, holding her left leg up as Blue encouraged her to push her legs further apart.

"Regina, push" Blue directed, causing Regina to close her eyes and lean forward, pressing her chin onto her chest as she pushed as hard as she could throughout the contraction.

Regina pushed hard throughout the contraction, clenching her jaw and whimpering slightly as the intense pain paralysed her. She clung tightly to Snow's hand, holding on so tight that her fingers ached and her knuckles whitened, only releasing her grip as the contraction ended, and she released a staggered breath before slowly opening her eyes.

"That's it" Blue stated, looking up towards Regina. "Well done."

"It's not working" Regina complained tiredly. "It's… It's not..." she continued breathlessly, leaning into the pillows as her exhaustion pulled her back.

"Regina, stay with me" Blue commanded, leaning forward and placing her hand upon Regina's side. "Regina" she repeated, as Snow placed her hand behind her stepmother and gently encouraged her forwards.

Regina sat up straight and opened her eyes, which were red and weary, lined with dark circles which made them appear hollow. Regina was growing increasingly pale and had been losing blood periodically. Blue knew that the baby needed to be delivered very quickly, for both of their sakes; she wasn't sure how much longer Regina would be able to push for. The former Queen had been battling her exhaustion and pain and insisting she was fine for the past twenty minutes, but they all knew it wasn't true. At this moment in time, Regina Mills was far from fine.

Blue's attention was drawn from her thoughts as she felt Regina's body tense as a new contraction hit her. Blue gently parted her legs further and encouraged her to push, which she did so valiantly and with unwavering conviction, screaming as the pain overcame her.

As the contraction subsided Regina felt herself relaxing once more, her tired body aching for rest, but her mind was telling her to continue. Blue had been very candid about the complications surrounding her current condition, and she knew the baby needed to be delivered quickly. Regina could feel adrenaline coursing through her veins as she recovered herself from the previous contraction. The adrenaline caused her previous feelings of tiredness and dizziness to slowly subside, and she found herself feeling more wary and alert than she had done in a while. She heard the front door opening and overheard Emma tell Snow that she had called David to look after Henry. Relief washed over Regina, who pushed herself up into a sitting position with only minimal assistance from Snow and Emma. As she did so, she could hear the sound of fast-approaching footsteps heading quickly down the corridor and towards her room.

For a moment Regina thought it was Henry returning with the ice. But the footprints seemed too loud to be his. It must be David, coming upstairs to see if there was anything he could do. Regina found herself feeling anxious at the prospect. Her eyes snapped open and she turned towards the door, the cheeks of her pale face flushed with exertion as she did so, watching as Snow too turned around, and Emma moved from the other side of the bed to the front of the room. The footsteps came to an abrupt stop outside the door, which was cast open in a single deft movement, to reveal a tall figure standing in the doorway, bathed in artificial light. Regina's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at Robin Hood, who was currently standing less than ten feet away from her, bracing himself with one hand on the frame, as he stared in shock at the sight before him.

Robin had reached the room quickly, having made his way down the vast corridor in a sprint, coming to a quick halt outside Regina's bedroom door, which he threw open, stepping across the threshold. Fear burned inside his chest as he prepared himself for what he would find, but out of all the scenarios he had considered on his journey, what he found awaiting him had not come close. Robin's eyes widened and his face paled at the sight of Regina lay on the bed, her legs raised, blood staining her thighs and bedsheets, as her nightdress clung tightly to what was a very clearly defined baby bump. Robin's heart raced and his body felt weak as he stared at the scene, his eyes widening in disbelief as what he saw before him. His eyes narrowed in confusion, at the complete disbelief at what he was seeing. It didn't make sense. He didn't understand. Even though he was standing there now, staring at the woman he loved who was clearly in labour, he didn't quite believe it. It couldn't be real. He felt shaken and dizzy with confusion, his hand trembling against the frame of the door, which he gripped tightly as he stared before him.


	21. Chapter 20, Pt 2

"Regina?" Robin asked weakly, his voice sounding distant and alien to him.

Regina stared at the confused and hurt expression on the face of the man she loved, who was staring at her in disbelief, shock defining his features. She felt guilt and panic rise within her at the sight of him, the consequences of her deceit reflected upon the fear and uncertainty upon his face. She felt her stomach tighten as guilt consumed her at the sight of him. Tears burned in her eyes as she stared at his face, his handsome features marred by fear and shock. Hot tears burned in her eyes and her body continued to tremble. She had rarely felt guilt or self-hatred so strong or so all-consuming. He looked so confused, lost. And she was terrified.

"Robin" she returned in a low, hesitant voice, finding herself unable to believe he was actually there. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at him uncertainly, unsure of how he was going to react.

Robin stared at her silently for a moment, his wide and shocked eyes only blinking when she spoke his name, which seemed to snap him out of his stupor for a moment. Regina watched him and considered his expression, noting that he bore the same lot and frightened look upon his face that he had worn when he came to her vault in turmoil following Marion's return, before he had to leave Storybrooke with his family, and when Roland had gone missing. And like all the times preceding this one that he wore that look, Regina felt a small part of her soul shatter at the sight, her heart breaking at the knowledge that she was the cause.

Regina inhaled deeply and prepared herself to speak, but was cruelly cut off by another contraction, which tore through her body with such force that she cried out once more, closing her eyes tightly and grabbing a fistful of the soft white bedding and tears streamed down her cheeks. Emma hurried around the bed and held Regina's hand, encouraging her to keep pushing, as she leaned forward and cried out in agony. The sound of her cries and the sight of her in pain drew Robin instantly from his stupor, and his weak and unsteady legs carried him quickly through the room, where he hurried to her side and grabbed her hand instinctively, wrapping his hand around her tense one which held a fistful of fabric.

Snow eased herself off the bed and took several steps back, watching as he made his way instinctively towards Regina. Robin found himself sobered by his proximity by her, by the contact of his skin upon her. He looked down at her with wide eyes filled with concern, which grew infinitely as he looked at her closer. Her skin was deathly pale and dark circles were forming beneath her eyes. From his position by the doorway he could see a significant amount of blood upon her thighs and the bedding, and upon Blue's hands. Robin's eyes drifted from her face to her bloodied thighs and then to her abdomen, which was was covered by the thin white material of her nightdress. Regina was holding Emma's hand tightly with her left hand, causing her to push the material tightly across her stomach, revealing her modest but clearly defined bump. Although she has not gained much weight, he suspects she is much further along than she appears. As he considered this, his eyes transfixed upon her stomach, he felt the tension in her hand lessen beneath his own, her body relaxing for a moment, before her hand trembles beneath his, releasing its hold on the bedding. Robin's fingers lace themselves through hers instinctively, and he feels her hot fingers move weakly against his, as her weight shifted upon the bed, causing his eyes to drift from her stomach to her face, to find her dark eyes staring at his with a fearful and uncertain expression which mirrored his own.

Regina's guilt was temporarily eased by the comfort she felt at his presence beside her. She had been vaguely aware of his hand upon hers as she pushed through her last contraction, and she could feel his presence beside her. But the comfort she felt was provided by the scent of him, the familiarity of which caused her to relax slightly, and gave her the strength she needed to push through the excruciating contraction. His scent was indescribably comforting. It reminded her of when he would hold her to him, when their bodies would just melt into each other, and she would feel at peace. She couldn't describe what it was about his scent that comforted her, she simply knew it was strong, and would always make her feel safe. She turned towards him with wide and tearful eyes, staring up at him in shock, still not quite believing he was there. Despite the fact she could see him before her, if she weren't also greeted by his reassuring scent, she felt certain she would doubt his presence beside her at that moment. He still smelled of forest.

"How..." Robin started, his eyes drifting from her stomach to her eyes, his voice low and slightly cracked as he spoke. "How far along are you?" Regina inhaled deeply.

"Just over eight months" she stated, watching as his eyes widened in shock, before drifting back to her stomach. "Robin, I'm so-"

"How long have you known?" he asked, his voice low and hurt, as his eyes resting on her stomach for a few moments longer before finding hers once more. Tears burned in her eyes as she considered her answer.

"Since the day you took me to the hospital" she admitted, watching as Robin's eyes widened at her confession.

Robin looked shocked, confused and hurt, all melded together, all causing Regina's heart to break. But despite this, despite the pain and torment her deceit was causing him, his fingers remained entwined with hers.

"But..." he began, exhaling sharply in disbelief as he turned back towards her, "Regina, that was four months ago" he stated, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he faced her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, the hurt in his voice causing Regina's guilt to consume her.

Hot tears stung in Regina's eyes and ran down her cheeks, dripping onto her chest and burning her skin. She inhaled deeply and attempted to compose herself, not wishing to cry in front of Robin, she had no right to.

"I found out the same day that Zelena threatened everyone I loved" she admitted, pausing to inhale sharply and try and stop more tears from falling. "I thought keeping the baby a secret was the only way to protect it, protect all of you" she stated, indicating to the others in the room. "But a couple months ago I realised that she had always known about the baby, and that the baby is what she and Gold had been after all along" she admitted, her lip trembling as she spoke. Robin's eyes widened and he felt a sickening panic rise within him at the thought of Zelena laying a hand on Regina's child. His child. Their child a child he didn't know existed until a few short minutes before. "I didn't want anyone else to suffer because of me. Too many people have died or lost someone because of me already, I didn't want any of you to go through that too" she admitted, her lip quivering as a single tear fell down her cheek, searing her skin. "I was trying to protect you all, but I was wrong" she admitted, staring up at Robin's eyes, which were watching her attentively as she spoke. "Robin I am so sorry" she stated, her eyes glistening with tears, as her voice was unable to hide her emotions. "You deserved to know and I should have told you" she stated. "I was just so scared."

Robin eased himself onto the edge of the bed and moved instinctively closer to her, watching as she tried to compose herself as she stared at him with confusion and concern. Thousands of words, statements, promises and assurances were swimming in his mind, but as he stared into the terrified eyes of the woman before him all of them, despite their sincerity and intention, seemed meaningless. Instead, he leaned towards her and wrapped his arms across her, pulling her gently towards him. Regina, clearly surprised and taken aback by this action, trembled against his body for a moment, before moving her arms slowly and hesitantly up his back and holding onto him too. She remained still, her eyes wide with disbelief as she clung to him, his strong arms and reassuring scent making her feel safe for the first time in months. And yet something about this didn't seem quite right, or real. She did not deserve his comfort. Regina shifted slightly on the bed and Robin felt her whole body tense beneath him, and he instantly knew the reason for her discomfort.

"Regina" he stated gently, his warm breath drifting across her burning ears, as he leaned back slightly and met her eyes with his own.

"I don't understand" she admitted, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she looked at him uncertainly.

"I do" he returned, running his hand gently up her arm, feeling her relax slightly beneath his touch. "Whilst I wish you had told me that day at the hospital, or any day afterwards, I understand why you felt you could not" he stated in low and gentle voice. "But if there is anything I would hope you would realise from our time together, it is that you are not alone" he stated declaratively. "And you should not have been as alone as you have been over the past few months" he added, looking her deep in the eyes as he spoke. "Regina, this child is part of both of us. It is both of our responsibility to protect it and keep it safe, and you should not have denied me that opportunity" he stated gently, causing her to nod in response to his statement, lowering her head slightly as she listened to his words. "And nor should you have denied me the opportunity to protect you" he stated, watching as her lip quivered at his words, and she turned her head back up towards him. "Regina, you should have told me" he stated in a kind but firm manner.

"I know" she admitted sadly, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply before meeting his gaze. "And I am so sorry" she stated, turning away from him as tears burned in her eyes once more.

"I know" he returned. "I know you are sorry. But I-"

Robin's words were cut off by a cry from Regina, who removed her hands from his arms and pushed down onto the bed as another contraction gripped her.

"Regina" Robin stated calmly, holding her hand tightly and easing her into a sitting position, as Blue and Emma helped her to keep her legs in the correct position as she pushed through the latest contraction. Since Robin's arrival, Snow had moved to the bottom of the bed beside Blue, who she was assisting.

Robin held her hand tightly as she pushed for what felt like an eternity, her whole body burning hot and clammy beneath his hold, as she leaned forward and pushed. Robin offered her words of encouragement during the contraction, squeezing her hand tighter when he felt her trembling beneath him, wrapping his left arm across her back instinctively to support her. As he felt her body relax at what he felt must be the end of the contraction, he turned towards Blue, who was looking at Emma and Snow with a look of concern.

"What is it?" Robin asked, staring at Blue, as Regina pushed herself into a sitting position and stared at the fairy. "Blue?"

"Regina's placenta has ruptured" Blue explained simply, her voice dropping as she spoke, highlighting the seriousness of the incident. "She's lost a lot of blood and she's becoming very tired" she stated.

Robin stared at her with fear and concern, nodding in understanding at her words, as he moved closer to Regina so she could lean against him, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"So what do we do?" he asked confidently.

"Regina has been pushing wonderfully, and the baby is moving down" she stated, staring at Regina with conviction as she spoke. "But you've lost a lot of blood and we need to deliver this baby quickly" she stated.

Despite her exhaustion and the intense pain she was experiencing, Regina stared confidently at Blue and nodded at her words, a determined expression upon her face.

"So how can we do that?" she asked, her eyes betraying her fear. She felt Robin draw her closer to him as she spoke. Despite how brave she was trying to appear, he could feel her trembling.

"We need to get you into a different position" Blue said simply, pushing herself up so she was kneeling tall on the bed. "Regina, the best way to deliver the baby now is if you are on your knees" she explained.

Regina's eyes narrowed in confusion, and she appeared uncertain and apprehensive. Robin turned towards her and gently called her name.

"Regina" he stated calmly, causing her to turn towards him with the same look of confusion upon her face. "It's alright. You can lean against me and I can support you."

Regina looked at him for a moment, uncertain and afraid, before nodding quickly in agreement.

"Alright" she said, and Robin removed his hand from her back and eased himself back off the bed.

"Like this, it's okay" he stated, holding her hand tightly with his own and offering her his other hand. "Take my hand, m'lady" he stated kindly. Regina relaxed for a moment, turning herself onto her side and pushing herself up onto her knees with the support of Blue, who placed her hand across her back and eased her up. "That's it" Robin stated assuringly, as Regina held onto both of his hands and knelt on the bed to face her lover, who was standing before her.

Regina's legs felt shaky and unsteady beneath her, and the new position made her feelings of tiredness and dizziness increase. But it was the safest way for the baby, so she was determined to do whatever it would take. Robin took a step closer to the bed, so the front of his legs were pressed up against the frame. He released Regina's right hand and placed his hand on her back, guiding her closer to him. He knew they didn't have much time before the next contraction, and wanted to get Regina comfortable and secure as quickly as possible.

"Lean into me" he stated gently, running his hand down her back and encouraging her towards him

Regina complied, removing her hand from his and shuffling forward slightly on the bed, placing her hands upon his shoulders and leaning against him, her right cheek resting in the crook of his neck.

"Now, I realise that this may not seem the most dignified position for a Queen..." Robin quipped, trying to conceal his nervousness and soothe Regina's with humour. He felt Regina stifle a small laugh and smile slightly at his words, before leaning further into him and closing her eyes.

She felt Robin wrap his arms up her back, holding her to him securely as she edged closer to him, her rounded stomach pressing against his abdomen. She found herself feeling startled by this form of contact for some reason, and Robin felt her tense slightly as he moved slightly closer.

"It's alright" he soothed, as a feeling of anticipation mingled with exhilaration rose within him as he felt Regina's stomach pressed against his. "May I?" he asked in a low, gentle voice.

Even without elaboration Regina knew precisely what he was asking. She felt her eyes become tearful once more as she nodded against him, her heart racing against his, as she confirmed her consent.

"Yes" she stated in a low voice.

Regina felt Robin's right hand drift slowly down her back, across her waist and carefully towards the centre of her abdomen. She swallowed hard as she felt Robin splay his fingers across her stomach and gently caress her swollen abdomen. Regina inhaled sharply and pressed her lips together as tears began streaming down her face, the memory of everything she had denied him since discovering her pregnancy coming back to her, causing guilt to wash over her in torturous waves. She lowered her head so that her forehead was pressed to his shoulder as she moved her hand slowly up his back, running her fingertips along the material of his coat as she felt herself relax under his touch. The moment was not to last, however, as Robin felt Regina's stomach tighten as another contraction struck her.

Regina grabbed a handful of the material of Robin's jacket, holding onto it tightly as she pushed through the latest contraction. Robin's hand moved from her abdomen to her back, holding her securely against him as she pushed, as her nails dug into the fabric of his jacket.

Although the new position is different, Regina felt certain that it was working. She felt herself trembling against Robin, as she believed she could feel the baby moving down as she pushed. Regina whimpered as the pressure became overwhelming, causing her hold on tightly to Robin, who simply responded by holding her closer to him, as she pushed hard through the contraction. She could feel Blue move the back of her nightdress up as she pushed, and could hear the encouragement of both her and Snow. Their words were blurred and unclear, but she was reassured by it; it reminded her that she was not alone. After what felt like an eternity, Regina whimpered and trembled against Robin as the contraction ended, her heart beating fast against his. She could hear Blue offering her words of assurance, and she felt herself calming slightly. It was working, she could feel it. Their baby would be here soon.

"Well done" he said, rubbing her back comfortingly as she leaned into him tiredly, her legs feeling weak beneath her. "You are doing wonderfully" he assured her, lowering his head as he spoke, his breath warm on her cheek. Regina's lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't deserve you" she stated sadly, closing her eyes as she leaned into his shoulder. Robin's heart sank and her words, and the way in which she spoke; she meant it. "You should hate me for what I've done" she stated, pushing herself from him so their eyes met.

"I could never hate you, Regina" he assured her, wrapping one arm across her waist and holding her close, as he wiped her hair behind her ear with his free hand, his eyes not leaving hers. "I love you far too much" he stated.

Regina stared at him for a moment, her eyes meeting his and looking deep into his eyes. He meant it. And that's what made it worse. His love for her was preventing him from being angry with her, which he had every right to be.

"I'm sorry" she stated solemnly, apologising for her deceit and his inability to be angry at her for it.

"I know" Robin whispered huskily, running his hand down her cheek and across her arm as he saw her face contort in pain. "Okay. It's alright-" he encouraged, as Regina clung to his shirt once more and leaned into him, pushing through the most recent contraction.

Regina pushed harder than before through the latest contraction, the support of Robin and the encouragement of the others mixing with the adrenaline which was coursing through her veins, providing her with the confidence that she could do this. Just like the time before, as she pushed down hard, Regina felt the baby move lower. This time the movement felt slightly different from before, more real and more intense, causing her to whimper slightly as she clung to Robin. He reacted immediately, holding her closer to him and supporting her weight with his, rubbing his hand soothingly across her aching back, before moving his arm further up to allow Blue to assist Regina. The contraction felt like it was lasting longer than the others she had experienced, and so she continued to push through it, her body tense and her head aching from the exertion, which she hoped was working. After a few more seconds of pushing she heard Blue speak, and her words were followed by a burning sensation between her legs, causing Regina to cry out and push her hand against Robin's chest. Robin looked to Blue and Snow for an explanation as he held Regina close, trying to console her as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

"The baby's head is crowning" Snow explained to Robin, who nodded nervously in understanding, before drawing his head closer to Regina's and running his hand up her back.

"Regina?" he asked, feeling her hot breath against her chest.

The pain she had experienced was sudden and unexpected and had left her breathless and afraid, causing her to lean into Robin for support as she tried to regain control of her breathing. The burning, searing pain was excruciating, and closed her eyes and clenched her jaw tightly as she inhaled deeply, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she willed the next contraction to come.

"Regina, don't push" Blue commanded, her direction filling her with dread. "I need you to pant, okay? Breathe. That's it" she stated, as the next contraction struck Regina so suddenly that she suppressed a scream. "Okay, with the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can, alright?" she asked, causing Regina's laboured breathing to increase. "This baby will be here very soon" she stated, turning towards Snow, who passed her a towel that they placed on the bed between Regina's legs, due to the increased bleeding, which was concerning Blue.

Regina ran her hands up Robin's back and held onto his shoulders, leaning into him and pressing her hands upon his shoulders as she pushed, the action providing her a temporary reprieve from the intense burning sensation which was indescribably excruciating. As Regina pushed Snow watched as the baby begin to be born, smiling in awe as Regina began to push the child from her body.

"You're doing it, Regina, the baby's almost here!" she encouraged.

Regina was vaguely aware of Snow's words, and could feel the baby moving down as she continued to push. The searing pain was still present, and she pushed as hard as she could to move through it, leaning tiredly against Robin as the latest contraction finally subsided.

"Regina" stated Blue, her voice appearing over the sound of the ringing in her ears. "Regina, you're almost there" she stated, "the baby will be here with the next contraction, okay?"

Regina inhaled shakily and nodded into Robin's neck, holding him close as she processed Blue's words.

"You're okay" Robin whispered against Regina's ear, his words soothing her as she leaned into him. "You are doing so well, Regina" he enthused, rubbing her back comfortingly as he felt her tremble against him.

Robin held Regina tightly to him, his eyes drifting nervously over her head and towards Snow, who was holding a towel out in readiness besides Blue. His eyes drifted from the towel which would soon hold his child to the frightened look in Snow's eyes, which he followed down to the bed. He watched as Blue removed the blood-stained towel and passed it to Emma, who handed her another one which she placed beneath Regina, who was growing increasingly pale. Her face was ashen and her eyes were darker than usual. She felt hot beneath his touch, and her hair and nightdress were clinging to her tightly, a thin layer of sweat causing her pale skin to glisten.

"It's going to be okay" he repeated, holding Regina slightly tighter to him as he spoke.

Regina felt tired and weak, her eyelids feeling heavy and desperate for sleep. Her body ached and her limbs felt heavy, but she knew she was not finished, she could not rest. Her baby was almost here. Regina's legs were trembling, and she pulled herself closer to Robin, gripping his shoulders as tightly as she could as she felt another contraction overcome her fragile frame. This time it was strong, agonising and seemingly endless. Regina clenched her jaw as she pushed, and as she did so, the burning sensation which had been tormenting her intensified, causing her to scream out in pain, her eyes hot with tears as she clung to Robin. Robin's arms moved across her back to hold her securely to him, but she feels herself feeling dizzy and faint. Her eyes flicker open and she whimpers, pressing her forehead onto his shoulder blade as she grips the back of his shoulder with her right hand, pushing herself into him as she screams, pushing as hard as she can. As she does so, she feels the baby move further, and continues to push through the immense pain and burning until she feels her baby emerge from her body, and the searing pain is gone. Regina exhaled breathlessly against Robin's chest, her whole body trembling as she clings tightly to him. She feels movement behind her, and can hear Snow and Emma moving towards Blue, the sound of metal and distant voices drawing her attention behind her. Her eyes are wide and her lips are pale, as she turns her head to the side to search for Blue. She is vaguely aware of what is going on, but she feels tired and dizzy, and although she is not actually present in the room. But she pushes through her confusion and against Robin, whose arms are wrapped comfortingly around her, holding her close. Despite the dizziness which threatens to overwhelm her, she pushes herself against Robin's chest and looks on the bed behind her, watching as Blue passes some scissors back to Emma and wraps something in a blanket, which is followed by the unmistakably piercing cries of a newborn infant.

Regina felt herself relax instantly at the sound, turning back to Robin who was staring at the white towel-wrapped bundle in awe, his eyes wide and his mouth moving into a shocked smile. Due to the very little time he had to absorb the news of Regina's pregnancy, he felt himself feeling surprised that the child was actually here.

"You did it" Robin smiled, looking down at Regina and pressing a kiss to her forehead, which stilled her dizziness for just a moment. "Thank you" he mumbled against her face,

"Is the baby okay?" Regina asked, turning from Robin to Blue, who lifted the child in her arms and knelt beside Regina on the bed.

"She's perfect" Blue smiled, getting of the bed and walking towards them both, adjusting the blanket so that Regina could see the face of their newborn daughter.

"She?" Regina asked, "it's a girl?"

"Yes" Blue returned, as Regina's head felt heavy and her vision began to become clouded and unclear.

"She's okay" Regina mumbled, turning towards her baby and removing her hand from Robin's chest and reaching out towards her baby.

Before Regina's fingertips could reach the face of the crying child, Regina's dizziness overcomes her completely. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyes slowly close, as her head falls to right and she feels her body begin to sway. Robin sensed a change in her position and turned from his daughter to the woman he loved, his eyes meeting hers just as they closed, before her whole body went limp in his arms.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading and responding to the last couple of chapters, I've never had so many views and reviews before, I was so shocked! I hope you liked reading it. In those chapters I focused primarily on Regina, but the next chapters leading up to her recovery will focus much more on the others (particularly Robin, Snow, Emma and Henry). I felt going into what they were thinking and feeling to a great extent in the last two chapters would have made them too long and perhaps a bit overwhelming; I also felt that, due to the suddenness of the emergency regarding Regina's labour, they would be focused more on helping her and her baby than analysing the situation in as much depth as I would like to explore. I hope that's okay and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay in updating, it's been a very busy week. As always, please let me know if there are any issues/criticism/advice, all is greatly appreciated.**

 **Happy reading,**

 **HQ21**

Robin's eyes widened as he turned back towards the woman he loved, whose body had gone completely limp in his arms, causing her to fall backwards towards the bed. He wrapped his arms up her back and held her to him, his fingers threading through her locks of silky hair as he held her close.

"Regina?" he asked nervously. "Regina?" he repeated, urgency in his tone.

Blue's eyes faltered and she turned quickly towards Emma, handing her the baby carefully before hurrying closer to Regina. Snow moved around the bed and removed the pillows, encouraging Robin to lay Regina flat upon the bed. Robin, whose eyes were wide and terrified, complied immediately, placing her down gently upon the bed and taking an unsteady couple of steps backwards as Blue and Snow approached her. Emma watched in concern as Regina's fragile body lay motionless upon the bed, deep crimson blood saturating the towel beneath her. The baby in her arms, apparently sensing the drama in the room, began to cry in distress, and Emma tried desperately to soothe her. Robin's eyes darted between his crying daughter and his unconscious lover, who was being tended to by Blue.

Blue moved Regina's legs apart and turned towards Snow, who passed her a couple of towels. Blue placed one towel beneath Regina and the other beside her, before raising her legs and asking Snow to hold them in place as she adjusted her nightdress. Robin watched as Blue paled as she examined Regina.

"What is it?" Robin asked desperately, stepping closer to the bed and staring from Regina's pale face to Blue's. "What's wrong?"

"Her placenta ruptured" Blue explained, turning to the side and grabbing the towel, which she opened and placed between Regina's legs. "Usually the placenta is delivered whole, but Regina's is not. It's in several pieces" she stated gravely, as she tended to the unconscious woman.

Robin's eyes widened at Blue's words, knowing that this was dangerous and potentially life-threatening, but uncertain of exactly what was happening. Snow seemed to sense his confusion, and she moved quickly around the bed to his side as Blue continued her work.

"We need to get rid of all of it, and then the bleeding should stop" she explained gently. "If even the smallest piece is left she could get an infection and she could-" Snow inhaled as Robin turned towards her with a frightened look. "We are not going to let anything happen to her, okay? We're going to help her" she stated, as Robin turned back towards Blue, who sighed in relief.

"I've got it all" she breathed, wrapping something bloody and fragmented up in one of the towels. "The bleeding is reducing" she sighed in relief, pulling down Regina's nightdress and easing herself off the bed with the towel-wrapped bundle, which she caused to disappear with a wave of her hand.

Robin stared at Regina in shock and confusion, his eyes travelling from her bloodied nightdress to her pale face. Her ebony hair and dark lashes caused her to appear even whiter than she had before. Her lips were pale and slightly cracked and there were dark circles beneath her eyes, which were stained with smeared make-up. He had never seen her looking so fragile before, so broken. So vulnerable.

Robin walked towards her uncertainly, watching as Snow removed the bloodied towels and Blue replaced her nightdress with magic, before pulling the covers across her. Robin watched her with wide eyes, his chest tightening at how small she appeared beneath the sheets. Her face was ashen and her body was still, her chest moving lightly as she breathed, her once-swollen stomach concealed beneath the sheets. He eased himself onto the edge of the bed gently, as if frightened he would hurt her, before placing his hand upon hers and clasping it tightly. Her hand felt as weak and limp in his hand as her body had moments before, and he found himself clasping it tighter desperately in response.

"She's okay, Robin" Blue assured her. "After what she's been through, and from the complications, she's exhausted" Blue explained. "It's a miracle she was able to stay conscious for long enough to deliver the baby."

Robin found himself nodding absently in response at Blue's words, as he slowly drew Regina's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it, her skin feeling warm against his.

"But she will be alright?" he asked gently, turning towards Blue as he spoke.

"Yes" Blue assured him. "She's recovering. She needs to rest."

Robin nodded in understanding.

"What can we do for her?" he asked, lowering her hand from his mouth but holding it firmly in his own upon the bed.

"Exactly what you're doing right now" she replied. "I'll examine her throughout the day and we'll make sure she is alright."

Robin nodded solemnly and turned his head away from Blue and faced Regina once more. He gazed at lovingly for several moments, watching as her chest gently rose and fell, reassuring himself that, despite her paleness and stillness, she was alive. She was breathing. Robin gently laid her hand upon the bed beside her, before easing himself across the mattress and closer to her, tears stinging in his eyes as he wiped some stray hairs from her face, which felt cool and damp.

"Get some rest, m'lady" he stated gently, leaning towards her and pressing a single lingering kiss to her forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up" he assured her, his lips hovering above her forehead for a moment, before he slowly leaned back and looked down upon her, searching for any signs of change or waking. He found none.

As he continued to stare at her solemnly, the previously calmed cries of his daughter began to rise, and she sounded more distressed than he had ever heard a child sound. Robin found himself turning towards the sound instinctively, pushing himself up from the bed and walking towards Emma mechanically. He could not see the baby, just the towel which she was wrapped so carefully in; only her growing cries alerted him to the fact that she was actually present beneath the white material. Robin felt dizzy and unsteady on his feet with each step he took towards Emma. The blonde was cradling the infant closely and was rocking her tenderly in her arms in an attempt to soothe her, but it was not working. The baby's face grew deep pink with emotion and her small hands were clenched into fists, as she struggled within the towel which held her, screaming desperately and inconsolably. Emma's attention was so focused upon the crying child that she did not notice Robin's presence until he was just a few inches away from her.

"May I?" Robin asked, as a slightly bewildered Emma looked up at him.

"Yeah, of course" she replied, taking a step forward and easing the child into Robin's arms.

Emma placed her hands beneath the baby once she was secured in her father's arms and adjusted the towel, which the baby had leaned into as she turned to the side and cried. Moments after being secured in her father's arms, Emma and Robin were relieved to find that the baby's cries lessened. Her once piercing screams of distress were instead replaced by gentle sobbing, which Robin attempted to soothe. He held her close to his chest, securing her carefully with one arm and placing his hand upon the side of her head with the other, as he gazed down upon her in amazement. Despite everything he had witnessed in the past thirty minutes or so, he still found himself shocked that this baby was his child, Regina's child, who she had just given birth to. But as he stared down upon the face of the calmer infant, he found himself sobered by the reality of the situation, as he stared deep into the baby's wide and alert eyes.

When Blue had held the baby to him and Regina moments after her birth, Robin had caught the faintest glimpse of his daughter, who he tried to turn his head towards to look at more closely, but was prevented from doing so as he was trying to offer physical support to Regina. He remembered how weak she felt and how much she was trembling, and how he had turned towards her to attempt to hold her closer to him so that she was secure. But moments later she had collapsed against him, her body feeling limp and light in his arms. Due to the emergency and the drama following the baby's delivery, Robin had not been able to get a good look at his newborn daughter. Until now.

As he gazed down upon the face of his baby daughter for the first time, Robin felt a mixture of exhilaration and fear, as his heart swelled with the indescribably feeling he had not experienced since the day that Roland was born. And just like on that occasion, Robin found himself staring in awe at the tiny, perfect, beautiful little person in his arms, who caused his heart to swell.

The baby was now calmer than she had been since her birth, with the crying having completely subsided, and been replaced by gentle breathing noises. Robin exhaled with a small smile as he gazed down upon the face of his baby girl, which he stared at in amazement, the beauty and familiarity of her expression leaving him in awe and rendering him breathless. The baby had dark hair and wide, intelligent eyes which were identical to Regina's. Robin found his chest tighten as he looked down upon the wide-eyed infant, who was staring back at him with an expression her mother had worn dozens, perhaps even hundreds, of times before. The shape of her face were Regina's too, but her ears, nose and lips appeared more like his own. Amidst his pain and fear for Regina, Robin found himself granted a momentary reprieve as he gazed adoringly at the face of his tiny baby daughter.

"Hello, little lady" he stated lightly, his voice low and heavy with emotion.

As she heard him speak, the baby shifted slightly within the towel, her wide eyes remaining focused upon him, as she gurgled lightly in his arms. Robin adjusted the towel to ensure that she was warm and secure, before cupping her head with his hand and lightly brushing her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was so, so soft.

"She's so small" he stated absently, looking towards Blue as he spoke. The fairy, sensing his nervousness, walked slowly towards him.

"She was born several weeks early" Blue explained gently. "She is small, but not dangerously so. I'd imagine she is around five and a half pounds, possibly a few ounces more."

Robin nodded in understanding, continuing to cradle the infant in his strong arms, as he gazed down upon her. Blue watched as Robin's loving, paternal gaze slowly shifted into a frightened, hollow look, and he looked from the baby to her mother, who lay motionless and pale beneath the sheets. Before Blue could speak, Robin glanced down at his daughter once more before staring solemnly at her mother, and walking slowly across the room back towards the bed. Blue, Emma and Snow watched as Robin gently eased himself onto the bed beside Regina, holding the baby securely to him, as he lowered the towel slightly so that his daughter was facing her sleeping mother. The baby's gentle gurgling continued for a few moments, as she shifted slightly within the towels, before leaning into her father once more and closing her eyes. Robin watched as the baby fell asleep in his arms, her light breathing and the movement of her chest matching her mother's. Robin remained silent and unmoving for several moments in this position, the need to be close to both Regina and their baby consuming him. Although he was still feeling confused and slightly overwhelmed by the situation, he found himself relaxing slightly as his daughter slept in his arms as they sat beside her mother.

"I'm gonna go find Henry and dad, let them know what's going on" Emma whispered to Snow, who nodded in understanding, before her daughter walked slowly across the room and towards the door.

A few moments later, the sound of quick footsteps upon the stairs caused Robin to rise quickly from the bed, his eyes meeting Henry's as the young boy opened the door and looked towards the bed with concern.

"Mom?" he asked in a low, gentle voice, as his feet carried him quickly towards Regina's bedside.

Charming entered a moment later, and stared at Regina and the baby with a surprised look. Snow quickly crossed the room and spoke to her husband briefly, exchanging a few words with him which he nodded to in response, before turning around and heading out of the room once more.

"What's wrong with her?" Henry asked, his voice low and his tone heavy with concern, as he glanced from his mother towards the white towel-wrapped bundle in Robin's arms.

"It's alright" Robin assured him, placing his hand upon his shoulder and encouraging him towards the bed. Henry complied, taking a few steps closer to the bed as he stared down upon his mother's fragile frame. "She's just resting, Henry. But she will be alright" Robin stated kindly, watching as the young boy nodded absently in response, as though he did not quite believe or understand what he was being told. "Would you like to meet your sister?" Robin asked tentatively.

Henry turned instantly towards Robin, nodding twice as his eyes drifted back towards the white towel which he was holding carefully in his arms. Robin nodded, before easing himself onto the bed besides Henry and adjusting his hold on the baby so that Henry could see her. Emma watched as her son's features relaxed and his lips played into a small, nervous smile as he watched his baby sister sleep.

"She looks like my mom" he smiled, looking up at Robin with shining eyes.

"Yes" Robin replied, casting his eyes back down to his sleeping daughter. "Yes, she does."

There was a comfortable silence which befell them both for a few moments, until Henry turned back towards his mother and swallowed hard, turning from her guiltily as he prepared himself to speak.

"Is she mad at me?" he asked bluntly.

Robin turned towards Henry with a compassionate yet confused expression, his eyes searching his features for clarification.

"For calling you" Henry added quickly, asking the question which was causing him growing concern as he saw his mother laying unconscious beneath the sheets. Emma and Snow felt their hearts sink at his question.

"Of course not" Robin returned immediately, his tone confident and his voice unwavering. "No one is angry at you Henry, you have done nothing wrong" Robin enthused. "In fact, I want to thank you for calling me" he stated, watching as the young boy's look of concern and apprehension slowly began to fade. "You were right, what you said to me on the phone. Your mother was scared and she did need me to be here with her. She needed us all" he explained, looking towards Emma and Snow and Blue as he spoke. "And thanks to you, she had that" he continued, watching as Henry looked from his mother and grandmother and back towards him. "And so did I" he added. Henry offered him a weak smile and nodded in response. "And I promise you, Henry, I am going to make sure your mother never feels as afraid and as alone as she did tonight, or as she has done over the past few months" he stated with conviction. "I promise you I will look after her, and your sister, and Roland, and you" he continued. "I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"So… so you aren't mad" Henry asked hesitantly, his previously acquired look of assurance faltering slightly.

"Of course I'm not, Henry" Robin stated gently. "You did the right thing."

"Not with me" Henry replied, his eyes meeting Robin's with a wary and apprehensive expression. "With my mom."

"What?" Robin asked gently, his tone heavy with confusion.

"Because… because she didn't tell you" Henry elaborated, his eyes lowering towards the sleeping child. "About the baby" he explained.

Robin felt his heart sink at Henry's question, and the fear in his eyes associated with it. Robin pressed his lips together into a small smile and shook his head with confidence.

"No" he replied simply. "I am not angry, Henry" he stated, staring into the young boy's eyes with conviction. "Not with Regina" he added, the baby feeling heavier in his arms as he spoke. "Of course I wish she had told sooner, I would have helped her and I would have protected her, both of them" he stated simply, his voice adopting a solemn tone. "But your mother was trying to protect the baby, and you, and me, and everyone else" he added, speaking slowly and carefully, showing that there was no doubt in his mind that what he was saying was unquestionably true. "How could I ever be angry at your mother for wanting to protect her children?"

"And you" Henry stated in a gentle and kindly manner. "She wanted to protect you, too." Robin offered him a small smile and nodded in response.

"And now it is our turn to protect her" Robin stated with conviction, earning a nod of agreement from Henry, who turned his attention from his mother back towards his sister.

"Can I hold her?" he asked nervously.

Robin looked upon Henry with kind eyes.

"Of course you can" he returned, as he turned towards the boy and began to assist him with holding his sister.

Emma, Snow and Blue watched quietly from by the window, allowing Henry and Robin the privacy of the moment they were sharing. As the women watched the kind and nervous expression upon Henry's face as he held the sleeping child in his arms, Emma found herself thinking about the question which had been plaguing her since her arrival in Regina's bedroom.

"How could we not have noticed?" she asked in a low, incredulous tone as she turned towards her mother and Blue. "I mean, I know she wasn't exactly big, but-" she broke off, shaking her head in confusion as she thought. "How did we not know?"

"This is Regina we're talking about, Emma" Snow replied simply. "When she puts her mind to something, she'll go all the way to achieve it" she stated kindly, meeting her daughter's confused gaze. "And you and I know better than anyone the lengths people will go to to protect their children, and to make sure that they are safe" she continued, watching as Emma nodded in agreement. "And that's exactly what Regina was doing" she stated, looking back towards her sleeping stepmother.

"She was giving the baby her best chance" Emma stated quietly. "She was trying to give all of us our best chance."

"At the expense of herself" Snow added lowly. "I can't imagine how terrified she must have been."

"She was scared" Blue admitted. "But Regina is incredibly strong. She loves her baby and she loves all of you, and that kept her going. It's what gave her the strength to continue with what she was doing." Emma nodded in agreement.

"I know that. And I get it, I really do" Emma added, confusion and conflict entering her tone. "I just..." she began, inhaling slightly as she spoke. "I just wish she had told us, you know? We could have helped her, we would have protected her and her baby." 

"That's what she was afraid of" Blue responded, causing Snow and Emma to turn towards her expectantly. "She knew that if you all found out about the baby, you'd try harder to protect her, which would put you in even greater danger" she explained. "And when Regina found out that Gold and Zelena were after her baby, she knew that telling you all would protect her to an extent but endanger all of you" she continued, watching as they stared at her with confusion. "If Gold and Zelena found out that you knew about Regina's pregnancy, they wouldn't be able to just wait until she came to term. They'd have to act quickly, and that could involve her or her baby or one of you getting hurt" she explained, watching as Emma and Snow's eyes adopted sad, solemn expressions as they gained a further insight into the reasons behind Regina's actions. "And that wasn't something she was prepared to risk."

Blue, Snow and Emma remained quiet and still as they watched Robin and Henry talk, their conversation low and their expressions solemn as they engaged in a deep discussion, as the teen carefully eased his sleeping sister into the protective arms of her father. The peacefulness and silence of the room was only disrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the drive. Robin looked up nervously towards the window, but was immediately placated by Snow.

"It's okay, it's just David" she stated, walking from the others and towards the door. "I sent him to the apartment to bring over some of the things I bought for Neal but never actually used" she explained, watching as Robin's expression relaxed, adopting a kind and grateful look. "Apparently I over-stocked."

"Yeah you did" Emma stated in a low voice as she too walked across the room, stopping at the bottom of Regina's bed as her mother hurried down the stairs to open the door to her husband. "She bought enough baby supplies to stock a small infant army" Emma stated, earning a small smile from Robin. "I'm gonna call Hook, let him know what's going on" she stated, removing her phone from her pocket and heading outside.

Snow and Charming entered the room a few moments after Emma left, with Snow's husband laden with two bags full of items. Snow took them from her husband's grasp and carried them across the room, placing them beneath the window and looking through them quickly, nodding in approval.

"Thank you, David" she smiled, pulling out a few items from the bags.

"Thank you" Robin stated, rising from the bed and walking towards David. "I really appreciate-"

"Hey, it's no problem, really" David returned kindly. "When Snow was pregnant with Neal she bought enough baby stuff to-"

"- 'stock a small infant army'" stated Snow as she placed some items in her hands and carried them towards Robin and her husband. "It doesn't get any funnier if you say it more often, hunny." Davis smiled slightly in amusement, and Snow turned towards Robin.

"We have some formula, diapers, clothes and blankets, as well as other supplies" Snow explained. "I was a little… over-prepared for the baby" she explained, giving her husband a warning glance, before turning back towards Robin with warm eyes.

"Did Regina not..." Robin began, his voice hesitant as he spoke, causing Snow to tilt her head to the side slightly as he spoke. "Does she not have any-"

"She was too scared to buy anything" Blue stated simply, her eyes drifting from Regina to Robin as she approached him. "She thought that buying something for the baby would tempt fate" she explained, and Robin nodded solemnly in understanding, his arms holding his daughter more securely.

"Robin, would it be okay if I washed and changed the baby?" Snow asked gently, causing Robin to turn towards her, his eyes befalling the blanket and clothing in her arms. "I can take her into the bathroom and get her cleaned up and dressed. She'd be much more comfortable" she explained kindly.

Robin felt his chest tighten and panic rise within him slightly at this request, and he could not fathom why. There was simply something about the baby being out of view that frightened him, and made him feel extremely unsettled. But as he gazed down upon her sleeping face, he considered how it would be getting darker soon, and with the darkness of the winter evenings came the bitter cold. He did not want his daughter to be uncomfortable, and he certainly did not want to risk her becoming unwell.

"We'll be right through that door" Snow explained gently, causing Robin to nod in understanding. "If you get worried you can just come over" she continued kindly.

"Yes" Robin stated absently, his eyes rising from his sleeping daughter to Snow. "I'm sorry, yes, yes of course" he explained, taking a few steps towards her and easing the baby gently into her arms. "Thank you" he stated sincerely.

"Of course" she responded kindly. "I know that you probably want to spend some time with Regina" she explained, and Robin nodded in assent. "We'll be right back, okay?" she smiled, and Robin nodded wordlessly once more, his eyes remaining on Snow as he watched her carry his daughter across the bedroom and towards Regina's en suite, closing the door quietly behind her. His chest tightened once more as his daughter disappeared from view.

"It's okay, Robin" David stated assuringly. "Snow'll take really good care of her."

"I know" Robin returned immediately. "Forgive me, I… I didn't mean to suggest otherwise, it's just..." he began, inhaling deeply and looking up at David as he spoke. "I feel I should be with her. Protecting her and taking care of her in ways that I should have been in the past few months" he stated, turning towards Regina as he spoke. "Both of them" he added.

"Robin, you didn't know" David explained simply. "If you had known, you would have been there, every single step of the way. And Regina knows that" he stated with conviction. Robin turned back towards him with an uncertain expression upon his face.

"I hope so" he stated solemnly, turning his attention back towards Regina.

David watched as Robin walked slowly towards the bed, easing himself onto the covers beside Regina, and clasping her hand tightly with his once more. Although she still looked worryingly pale and unsettlingly still, the colour did seem to be slowly returning to her cheeks. But it wasn't just Regina's well-being he was concerned for, it was Robin's. Although he appeared to be taking the shocking news very well, and displaying a level of understanding and forgiveness which was both inspirational and humbling, he knew that Robin was also deeply concerned and indescribably afraid. And right now, the only person who could truly help him to deal with that was lying unconscious just inches away from him. Nonetheless, his presence beside her would benefit them both.

"Henry" called David gently, causing the young boy to stand from the bed and head towards him. "I think we should give Robin and your mom a little bit of space for a minute, okay?" he asked kindly, his features softening at Henry's look of confusion. "Why don't we head downstairs and make something to eat? Robin and Emma and your grandmother are bound to be hungry" he stated. "And we should set up the bottle steriliser. Your sister is gonna be demanding food soon, too. Trust me" he stated, punctuating his statement with a small smile.

The mention of the steriliser seemed to sway the formerly sceptical Henry, who nodded his agreement, cast a solemn glance towards his mother and Robin, and then followed his grandfather from the room.

Robin held Regina's hand tightly in his own, her fingers still feeling weak and limp within his. Her skin felt warm and soft, and her skin had adopted a warm glow, causing her to look radiant as she lay amongst the sheets. Robin rose her hand gently to his mouth and placed a delicate kiss upon it, his lips brushing her skin before pressing back down upon it, closing his eyes as he held her hand close. Blue watched the scene for a few minutes before walking towards Regina's bed and perching herself on the other side of it, her intelligent eyes remaining transfixed upon Robin's loving ministrations, as she sat politely in a respectful silence, before the need to speak to him overwhelmed her.

"Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

Robin's eyes flickered open and he turned towards Blue, lowering his and Regina's hands onto the bed as he stared at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry?" he asked gently, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You've had.. quite a shock today."

"Yes" he admitted, his eyes adopting a sad and reflective expression.

"Robin, I… I know it's not my place, but-" she began, her words and hesitant tone causing him to look up at her with interest. "Regina was acting out of love. Her intentions were as noble as they were selfless" she continued. "But you are allowed to be angry" she stated, her words confusing Robin as he waited for her to continue. "Perhaps not with her, but with the situation, or Zelena-" 

"I am not angry with Regina" he replied in a low, gentle tone. "And the only situation I am angry with is the one involving Zelena's plot to kidnap Regina and our child" he explained in a low, solemn tone, his eyes adopting a pensive expression as he struggled to maintain Blue's gaze. "But the only person I am angry with-" he began breaking off as he looked solemnly upon Regina's hand in his own, "is myself."

Blue's eyes narrowed in confusion and she stared at Robin, patiently awaiting an explanation, which she received almost immediately.

"She shouldn't have been so afraid and so alone" he stated, his features tightening as he considered how she must have felt, as he considered what she must have gone through in the past few months. "I should have been there for her, I should have protected her. Both of them."

"Robin, you didn't know" Blue stated gently.

"No" he responded, turning towards Blue as he spoke. "But I should have. I should have realised" he stated, exhaling slightly as he spoke. "The more I think about it the more I find myself… shocked that I did not realise that she was pregnant" he continued, as Blue watched him with a quizzical expression. "The changes in the way she dressed, her tearfulness, the dizzy spells and tiredness, her aversion to being touched, I-" he stated, shaking his head as he considered each symptom, each small sign which had been present over the last few months, but the significance of which had completely evaded him. Almost. "One night, about two months ago, I went to her office unannounced" he began, watching as Blue nodded in understanding. "And when I arrived it… it was clear that she had been crying" he stated, pausing as he felt his heart break at the memory. "She told me she was tired and she hadn't eaten, and I… I didn't question it" Robin stated. "As she moved to the couch she almost fainted, and I had to guide to her to it. Even then, I attributed it to the magic she had used for the protection spell, and exhaustion, as I doubted she had slept" he stated, his voice low and solemn as he spoke. "That night, we..." he began, his features softening at the memory of their kiss. "I tried to touch her and she flinched, moving away as if I had harmed her" he stated, shaking her head. "At first I could not understand why but now… now it all makes sense..."

"Robin" Blue stated, her voice confident and with conviction. "You cannot blame yourself for not realising she was pregnant, no one did."

"You did" he returned, his eyes alight with interest. "How did you find out?" Blue inhaled deeply.

"Regina was… unwell. She came to me in the middle of the night needing medical assistance" she explained, her face adopting a placating expression as she noticed the panicked look upon Robin's face. "She was fine. The stress and the exhaustion she was experiencing caused her some slight complications, but she was alright. She confided in me and I continued to help her."

"Good" he replied gently. "I'm glad, truly" he stated genuinely, as he looked at Blue kindly. "I am glad that she was not alone"he continued. "I just… I just wish she had told me."

"She wanted to" Blue stated gently. "Robin, she wanted you to know about the baby, but she was too afraid. She thought it would endanger both of you. And after you got stabbed she was even more terrified." Robin nodded in understanding.

"I don't blame her" he stated with conviction. "Not at all" he stated, a small silence befalling them. "How… how was she?" he asked, watching as Blue looked up at her with confusion. "Apart from the fear about Gold and Zelena, was she..." he broke off, uncertain how to phrase his question. "Was she… happy that she was… that she was carrying our child?" he asked, his voice gentle and his eyes searching hers deeply for an answer. Blue inhaled deeply.

"Yes" she stated simply. "Robin, she loves this baby. Everything she did, everything she was afraid of, was because she loves this baby so much" she continued, watching as Robin visibly relaxed at her words.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he spoke. "You said 'everything' she was afraid of" he stated. Blue swallowed and nodded.

"It wasn't just Zelena and Gold's interest in her child that she was afraid of" she admitted. "It was her own."

Robin watched her silently for a few moments, his expression one of confusion and uncertainty, as Blue exhaled sharply and faced him directly.

"I knew that something else was concerning Regina. Something she would not admit to me, perhaps because she was too frightened to even admit it to herself" Blue stated reflectively. "But one night not too long ago she confided in me. She told me that she was afraid of the influence she would have over her baby. She was scared that her past, her family, and even her DNA, would corrupt or even harm her child" she stated, her eyes meeting Robin's as she spoke. "She said that she was afraid she had condemned her child. She thought that she would not be able to be the parent her baby deserved. She thought she had failed her."

Robin's eyes shone brightly as this revelation, and he turned towards Regina with a heavy, aching heart. She had been suffering more in the past few months than he had realised. Robin held her hand tightly in his own once more and squeezed it reassuringly, hoping that she would be able to gain some comfort from him, in some way, in her current state. As he watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically with her breathing, he swore to himself that when she woke he would make her realise that she was wrong, and that she did not need to be afraid; her actions showed that she loved this baby beyond description and without condition. She had not failed her child, nor would she. In fact, she had displayed more love and selflessness towards her child during her pregnancy alone than could be conveyed or described. Their daughter would not be tainted by her, on the contrary, she would be empowered by her. By her love, by her strength, and by the knowledge that she loved her enough to risk her life to protect her before they had even met. He just wished that he had been able to tell her that months ago.

Robin removed his hand from Regina's and eased himself forward on the bed, bending over the woman he loved and leaning towards her, pressing his right cheek to hers and whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry" he whispered solemnly, his words uttered breathlessly against her cheek. "I am sorry and I love you" he stated with conviction. "And I swear to you, Regina, I will make sure that no harm comes to you or our child" he stated, cupping her cheek with his hand as he placed a lingering kiss upon her forehead, his fingers tangled in her hair, his arm draped lightly across her chest. At that moment, Robin could have sworn that her heart beat stronger against him.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi everyone :) As always, I'd like to thank you for your patience with this story, I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. This chapter is going to have some conflict at the beginning, mainly because I felt that it would be an understandable and (hopefully!) realistic reaction of the two characters involved. I also wanted to add some balance to the reactions of the others to Regina's pregnancy; although I believe the group would understand and empathise, I feel that there would certainly be some frustration/anger on part of some of the characters, which I hope to have conveyed in this chapter. I have found the last three chapters quite tricky to write, so if there is any OOCness please let me know and I will do everything I can to rectify it.**

 **I notice from some of the reviews that people are asking about a sequel to this story, which I will happily write if you would like me too. I have also been working on an idea for another story, which will be an AU OutlawQueen fic, with Regina as a high-ranking Police officer and Robin as an enigmatic gang member (though there are some twists in relation to the reason for his being in the gang, which will be central to the storyline). I am still working on the basic outline, but it is something I would really like to write, so I'll keep trying to figure it out.**

 **Thank you again for your patience with this story. As always, any comments/criticism/advice is greatly appreciated :)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **HQ21**

Robin remained beside Regina for several minutes in silence, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed, her eyes remaining firmly closed. He found himself staring at her face for several seconds at a time, almost entranced, his nervous eyes focused upon her closed ones, hoping that she would wake up. After the fourth time he did this he slowly lowered his head and stared at her hand, which lay open upon the bed. He placed his hand over hers and held it tightly, entwining their fingers and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, which he desperately hoped she felt. Blue watched the scene for a few moments before rising from the opposite side of the bed and walking around it, her movements causing Robin's focus upon his lover to falter, and he turned towards the fairy with interest. He watched as Blue gathered a few items from one of the bags on the floor, arranging them in her arms before turning towards him.

"I'm going to take some things into the bathroom for Snow and the baby," she began gently "whilst she is being bathed and dressed I will give her another check up." Robin nodded in response.

"Of course" he responded in a low voice, his hand holding Regina's tighter in response. "Thank you."

Blue smiled politely in return and carried the items towards the closed door of the ensuite. Robin's eyes followed her for a few moments as she walked, leaving her only when the door closed behind her. The bedroom was silent and empty apart from himself and Regina. Robin edged closer to her on the bed, sitting so that his body was pressed lightly to her side, as he held her hand tightly and gazed down upon her. Her skin was still worryingly pale, but the darkness around her eyes appeared to be disappearing, and the colour was returning to her lips. As he held her hand in his, he also found himself feeling reassured by the fact that her skin seemed to be warm, as opposed to burning hot as it had been during the birth, before becoming almost cold after she lost a large amount of blood. Robin felt sick at the memory, of feeling her go limp in his arms, falling backwards, bleeding, unconscious, unresponsive, silent. She was the strong one, the one who reassured the others and made the difficult decisions. Seeing her like this, her fragile body beneath the sheets which seemed to swamp her, seemed so alien to him that he found himself questioning whether it was real, whether it was actually happening. It was not the first time he had found himself wondering that that day. Robin felt certain that had he not witnessed the birth and held his child he would doubt whether the events of the day had even occurred. But the presence of the baby in the other room and the feeling of his body lightly against Regina's acted as a very real assurance, and an unquestionable reminder.

Robin's soft eyes drifted across her face, and he found himself relaxing as he considered how peaceful she looked. Although her features were relaxed and there was no visible signs of tension upon her face, there was something about her expression which made his heart ache. He couldn't explain it, no matter how hard he tried. But he had caught glimpses of her asleep before, when he had awoken before her or when she had fallen asleep downstairs when they had been together. She always wore a serene look upon her face when she slept which made her appear serene yet indestructible. But as he looked upon her now, her gentle features bathed in the dim artificial light, he found himself trying to discern what it was upon her face that was different, what it was that was defining her features. Although this expression may have been unnoticed by others, Robin found himself convinced by its existence, and he found himself convinced that the look in question was one of fear. His heart ached at the thought, and he leaned his face down towards hers.

"It's alright, Regina, I'm right here" he whispered, punctuating his statement with a gentle kiss upon her forehead, his nose lightly grazing her cheek as he leaned back towards her ear. "I'm right here" he reassured her.

Regina's bedroom remained quiet and peaceful, with the former Queen sleeping deeply beneath the soft sheets, unaware of precisely what was going on around her. But the peacefulness and calmness of this room at that moment was completely contrasted to the atmosphere in the foyer, which had become tense and unsettled by the arrival of Captain Hook, who walked briskly into the mansion as Emma opened the door, his body rigid and his eyes ablaze.

"Hook?" David asked, walking from the kitchen to the foyer upon hearing the door open and admitting a new guest. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be guarding Gold?"

"Yes, mate, I was" Hook replied, his voice low and heavy with frustration. "But following a phone call from your daughter I came over to see exactly what was going on." 

"I told you what was going on, Killian" Emma replied gently, causing the pirate to turn towards her. "And I told you because I thought you deserved to know, not to force you to come over."

"You didn't force me, love" he returned, his voice slightly calmer than it had been before. "Tinkerbell and Belle used some poppy dust on the crocodile, rendering him unconscious. They are guarding him now, along with Will Scarlett" he stated, his eyes drifting up to David for a brief moment, before meeting Emma's eyes once more. "And you're right, love, I did deserve to know. We all did" he stated with frustration, his eyes leaving hers as he stared towards the staircase. "Only you shouldn't have been the one to tell me" he stated, before walking briskly past Emma and heading up the staircase.

"Hook!" yelled David, as Henry emerged from the kitchen and looked around the foyer in confusion.

"Killian!" Emma called, her voice heavy with confusion, as she took a few steps towards him, only to be stopped by her father.

"It's okay, I got him, you stay with Henry" he stated, moving quickly past Emma before she could argue.

"Mom?" asked Henry, walking across the foyer and heading towards her. "What's going on?"

"Hook" stated David in a low tone as he followed the pirate quickly up the stairs and down the corridor. "Hook, stop, just wait a minute" David stated, staring at the fast-walking pirate who made his way towards Regina's room, the dim light emanating from beneath it revealing it to be inhabited. David watched as Hook opened the door and walked brazenly inside, taking a few steps into the room before pausing abruptly. "Hook, come on-"

Upon hearing the door open Robin turned around curiously, his eyes drifting up to Hook's own, which were staring at Regina with a look of disbelief and annoyance.

"Hook?" Robin asked, reluctantly releasing Regina's hand as he rose slowly form the bed. Hook's eyes drifted from Regina's unconscious body to Robin Hood's expectant gaze, a look of confusion upon the pirate's face.

"You are a forgiving soul, aren't you Locksley?" Hook asked in a low tone, his question met with a confused look from Robin. "Sitting beside her after what she has done."

"Hook" stated David in a firm, warning tone.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, his eyes drifting between Hook and David.

Hook exhaled sharply and walked across the room, watching Regina as he did so, before pausing a few feet from her bed and staring back at Robin.

"That's precisely what I'd like to know" Hook stated. "What is going on, Locksley?"

"Captain, I haven't the foggiest idea what it is you are asking me" Robin responded, confused at the level of annoyance the pirate was displaying, which appeared to only annoy him further.

"Why the hell didn't she say something?" Hook demanded.

"Hook, downstairs, now" ordered David, stepping fully into the room and standing behind Robin. "This is not helping."

"No, what isn't helping, _mate_ , is us being lied to by her royal highness who has endangered our lives once more!" he stated angrily, indicating towards Regina as he spoke. Robin felt anger rise within him and he took a step towards him.

"That is not fair, Captain" Robin replied confidently. "That is not what happened-"

"Why are you defending her?" Hook asked incredulously, indicating towards him as he spoke. "She lied to you, mate" he stated in a slow, simple tone. "She lied to all of us. And by doing that she put us all in danger, yet again!" he stated, shaking his head as he watched Robin. "How can you be so calm?"

"She was protecting her child and all of us!" Robin returned with frustration, his eyes narrowing as he took a further few steps towards the pirate. "She has spent the past few months alone and afraid because she was doing her damnedest to keep all of us safe from Gold and Zelena" he stated confidently. "She did not endanger us, Captain, she protected us. She was trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing?" Hook asked incredulously. "For the past four months we have been risking our lives to protect her from Gold and Zelena. Time which we have spent in vain trying to figure out exactly what it was they wanted and now" he stated, his eyes widening as he rose his hand theatrically, "now we find out that she knew all along what their plan was, but decided not to tell us. Endangering us all and hindering our progress!"

"She did no such thing" Robin replied immediately, trying to push aside the anger that was rising inside him. "She was keeping the baby's existence a secret to protect it and to protect us. She knew that our knowing about it would make us go to greater lengths to protect her and she did not want us taking those risks" Robin explained calmly. "She has been alone and afraid for the past few months, and no one would want that if they felt it could be avoided" he stated declaratively as he approached the pirate. "You didn't see how terrified she was" he stated, his heart aching at the memory of Regina's frightened eyes and words of apology and self-condemnation.

"Yes, terrified as she had been found out and would have to face the consequences!"

"Consequences?" Robin asked incredulously. "The only consequence of Regina's actions is the existence of an innocent baby girl who needs our protection" he stated with conviction. "And this child's existence is not solely down to Regina, but myself as well" he declared, staring at Hook as he spoke. "I am just as responsible as she is" he stated firmly.

"You aren't the one who lied, mate. She is" Hook replied in a calmer tone. "She lied to us when we were trying to help her. She hindered our attempts to understand what the crocodile and the witch were upto, and she endangered us further by keeping her silence" he stated, his voice adopting a sinister tone as he spoke. "And after everything we have done to protect her, after everything she has cost each and every person in this building, the very least she owed us was the truth. She knew what was happening, she knew exactly what they wanted and what they were planning, and she should have told us."

"She was terrified" Robin replied emphatically. "And despite not telling us about her pregnancy and the fact that Gold and Zelena want her child, our attempts to stop them and to capture them would not have differed had we known" he stated firmly. "And despite her silence, Regina has been instrumental in keeping this town safe since Zelena's escape" he continued. "She did absolutely everything she could to protect us all. She created the spell to protect the children from magic, she found Roland when he went missing, she hid the Dark One's dagger so it could not be obtained by himself or Zelena, and she gathered the ingredients and helped to make the binding spell and cuffs which will render Gold and Zelena powerless" he stated, pausing after he spoke as he watched Hook for a reaction. "She did all of that whilst fearing for the life of her unborn child" he added, his eyes bright as he spoke. "How can you say she did not protect us?" he asked. "All she has done is protect us and her child" he stated with conviction.

"The child?" Hook asked, raising his eyebrows as he spoke and taking a couple of steps towards Robin. "The Queen broke into Gold's office, searched for a kidnapped Blue Fairy and entered the crocodile's prison, and also planned to play a rather central role in the capture of her sister tomorrow night, despite being eight months pregnant" he stated in a low, acerbic tone which caused Robin's anger to grow, as did what the pirate was implying. "Those don't strike me as the loving actions of a doting mother who is concerned for her child's welfare! In fact, they are quite the opposite" he stated, his eyes ablaze as he took a further step towards Robin. "They are as selfish, cruel and as evil as I would expect from her" he stated, causing Robin's breathing to increase with anger as he listened to the words. "I guess old habits die hard."

The final words Hook spoke were too much for Robin, and he rushed quickly towards the pirate, his eyes ablaze. Hook stepped back in surprise just as David reached Robin and pulled him back, holding him securely across the chest.

"Robin" stated David firmly.

"Look at her" Robin demanded, his voice low and calm, despite the angry look in his eyes. "Look at her!" he repeated, struggling against David's grip. "Look at her lying there on the bed and say that again. Look at her now and tell me that her actions were selfish and wrong. You just try and tell me that her actions were without regard for her child and for us" he stated with frustration, his anger lessening but frustration and annoyance rising within him. "Look at her" he stated simply.

"I don't need to look at her, mate" he replied in a low tone. "I know what the Evil Queen looks like."

Robin's eyes were ablaze and he struggled against David's grasp, lunging towards Hook who took a further step back as he stared upon him with outrage. He couldn't believe that Locksley was being so calm and so accepting of what Regina had done, as were they all, it seemed. He couldn't understand it, he didn't know why they didn't see this for what it was: the most dangerous and unforgivable of all deceptions. He was so enraptured in watching Robin struggle against David as he considered the events that he did not notice the bedroom door open quickly before him.

"Killian?" asked Emma, sounding slightly breathless from having rushed up the stairs. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked as she approached the scene, walking past David and Robin and standing before the pirate. "Killian?" she repeated.

"Look at her and tell me you believe what you just said" Robin stated in a low voice. "Look at her, look at what she's been through, and tell me that she was being selfish."

"If she had been honest with us in the first place she may not even be in this situation!" he responded in frustration, causing Robin to try and move towards him once more.

"Robin, stop" David stated firmly.

"Killian!" Emma chastised, standing before her partner with a confused expression. "Killian, what's going on? Talk to me."

"What's going on is that you all seem to be taking the Queen's actions rather lightly, despite their wider implications and the danger she has put us all in, yet again!" he stated in frustration. "She should have told us."

"And I wish she had" Robin stated emphatically. "I wish she had told us so that we could help her and support her and make her realise that she and our child would both be protected from whatever may threaten them" he stated, relaxing slightly under David's grip. "But she was terrified that revealing her pregnancy would endanger the baby and us. She thought that if she told us about the baby not only would we be in danger, but Gold and Zelena would take immediate steps to take the child from her" he stated, watching as Hook stared at him with an attentive expression, anger still burning in his eyes. "She was terrified, Hook. She was terrified and she didn't know what to do" he continued, feeling David's arms relax around his waist as he spoke calmly. "But despite her fear, her sole intention was to protect us all" he stated with conviction. "How could you possibly condemn her for that?"

"Because she is not the only one who was affected by what is happening, Locksley!" Hook returned. "We are all in danger because of her yet again" he continued. "After everything Emma did to protect the Queen from the darkness, and after the struggle she went through, that we all went through, to bring Emma back to being who she truly is, the Queen's deceit and dishonestly is absolutely inexcusable!"

"Killian" Emma breathed.

Robin's anger dissipated and was replaced by an aching sense of frustration at the pirate's words. His eyes softened and his tension abated, his shoulders slowly falling as he leaned back slightly, and he found himself calming in understanding. Of course. Hook's anger stemmed from his concern for the well-being of the woman he loved, which was something Robin could certainly relate to. He had first hand knowledge of how concern for the welfare of your soul mate causes your emotions to heighten and your protectiveness to reach unfathomable heights.

"Captain-" Robin began calmly, but was cut off by the sound of a baby crying from a room behind the door to the far right.

Robin watched as a now calmer Hook turned immediately towards the sound, his face adopting a solemn and almost guilty expression, as the ensuite bathroom door opened and Blue emerged, closely followed by Snow, who was holding the swaddled infant.

"Is everything alright?" Blue asked, earning a small nod from David.

"Killian" Emma stated gently, placing her hand upon the pirate's arm.

Hook did not respond immediately, instead he continued to stare in disbelief at the child in Snow's arms, whose gentle cries were now beginning to decrease. Robin watched the look of disbelief on Hook's face, the confusion upon his features at the existence of this child, who he could not quite believe was truly here. Again, this was something else that Robin was able to relate to completely.

"Killian, come on, it's okay" Emma stated gently, leading Hook from the bedroom and down the stairs.

"You okay?" David asked Robin, moving to his side as he spoke.

"Yes. Thank you" Robin replied, turning from David to Snow and Blue, who had stepped into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna go keep an eye on everything downstairs. Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you" Robin stated, turning back from David and towards Snow, who was holding the baby to her chest.

Robin walked confidently across the room and towards Snow and Blue, his eyes fixed upon the cream blanket in Snow's arms. Snow took a few steps to meet him, adjusting the swaddled baby in her arms so that Robin could see her. Snow watched as Robin's previously solemn features adopted a brighter expression, his eyes softening and a small smile playing on his lips as he gazed down adoringly at his baby daughter.

Robin stared down lovingly at his daughter, whose small cries had now stopped, and she was looking up at him with wide, bright eyes. She was clean and content, dressed in a white sleep-suit and swaddled in a cream blanket, wisps of her dark hair highlighting her light complexion and the shade of the blanket, causing the infant to remind Robin even more of her mother.

"Could I-?"

"Of course" Snow responded immediately, taking another step forward and easing the baby into her father's arms once more. "We bathed and dressed her, and Blue gave her a check up" Snow stated gently, watching as Robin's eyes rose expectantly from his daughter towards them.

"She's absolutely fine" Blue reassured him. "She's a little small due to being born early, but she is alert and responsive, and she's very aware of what is going on around her" she added, her eyes befalling the sweet infant. "She is a very curious child."

"I don't doubt it" Robin replied gently, returning his gaze to his daughter.

Her small body was swaddled in the warm, soft blanket, and her presence in his arms made him feel calmer than he had done in quite a while. Holding her felt so natural and so effortless, and the feel of her small body against his chest as her wide eyes stared up at him with interest filled him with both hope and relief. He placed his hand beneath her head to support her as he held her close, his strong arms holding her to him securely. She had the most wonderful scent.

But as Robin looked down upon his daughter and gazed into her deep, dark eyes, he found her mother staring back at him, and something within him caused his chest to tighten with fear. Robin turned his head to the left and looked towards the bed, his eyes befalling the unsettling pale and still figure of Regina, who had remained silent and still throughout the recent altercation. As he stares at his sleeping lover, he considers how the bright eyes and determined movements of his baby daughter are completely contrasted by her mother's pallor and worrying stillness. He turned from Regina and back towards Blue and Snow, who were watching him kindly.

"Would you please be able to check on Regina too?" he asked Blue, who nodded immediately in response, and made her way over to the bed. "She's so still" he stated lowly.

"It's been less than an hour since the baby was born" Snow stated gently, causing Robin to turn towards her. "And Regina lost a lot of blood" she continued. "She needs time to recover, she's been through a lot." 

"I understand" Robin stated, smiling weakly as he spoke. "I just wish she would give us some… sign or… an indication that she is alright."

"Her heart-rate is returning to normal, and she appears to be getting some colour back into her cheeks" Blue stated reassuringly, before slowly pulling the covers from her and raising the bottom of her nightdress by several inches. "And she hasn't lost any more blood" she stated, adjusting Regina's clothing and placing the sheets across her once more. "She's making good progress" she stated, staring down at Regina as she spoke.

Robin exhaled in relief and nodded, holding the baby close to him and staring down at her.

"Let's go and sit with your mother, little lady" he stated gently, carrying the baby over to Regina, and perching himself on the edge of her bed once more. Blue walked slowly from the former Queen's bedside and back towards Snow White, who was watching the scene before her with a solemn smile.

"He's handling this so well" she whispered to Blue, who nodded in agreement. "I can't imagine how difficult this must be for him. It must be such a shock."

"He's a good man" Blue returned confidently. "A good man who absolutely adores Regina, and their child."

"That was never in question" Snow smiled. "It must still be such a shock to him, though. And the one person who he can talk to about it, and answer all his questions and his concerns, isn't able to. I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now" she stated. "And Regina, how she must have felt over these past few months, I… I can't even-"

"I know" Blue returned. "But Regina will recover and she and Robin will be able to talk about this, about everything" she stated with conviction. "And I'm sure that their conversation will do more for them both than either can anticipate."

"You're right" Snow responded instantly, not doubting the words for a single moment. "I just wish there was more we could do for him, for all of them, in the meantime."

"Just being here for them, and offering our support and help with the baby and with Regina, will help him greatly" Blue returned. Snow smiled and nodded in return, watching the scene before her as Blue returned to the bathroom to clean up and stock it with supplies they would need for the baby.

Robin held his calm and content daughter in his arms, his attention drifting between the baby and Regina, who remained still and silent. The baby was awake and alert in his arms, moving her limbs within the blankets to explore, her wide eyes staring up at her father as he held her close. She made gentle breathing noises and small, content sounds which sounded almost like gently humming, her pink lips moving as she did so. But after about ten minutes of calmness, Robin's eyes were drawn from Regina and back to his daughter, who had begun to become unsettled, wriggling within the blanket and emitting small cries, which quickly turned into a loud wail. Robin eased himself off the bed and stared down at the baby in confusion, panic and fear rising in him at her clear distress. He held the baby close to him and gently rocked her, watching as she scrunched up her face and appeared flushed, her hands bunched into small fists and pushing themselves free from the swaddled blanket.

"Shh, hey, hey, it's alright, little lady, it's alright" Robin soothed, rocking the baby gently in his arms as he walked to the end of the bed. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion and his face awash with concern.

Snow walked from her position at the other side of the room over towards Robin and the baby, and was met with a puzzled look from the man, who looked up at her with concern as his attempts to soothe his daughter failed, and she continued to scream.

"It's alright, she's just hungry" Snow stated gently, standing in front of him and stroking the baby's head as she spoke. "Aren't you?"

Robin exhaled sharply, frustrated at himself for not having realised his daughter was hungry. How could he not have known? She was a newborn baby and she had not yet eaten, of course she was hungry.

"Of course she is" he stated guiltily, looking down upon his daughter with a confused and apologetic look.

"I'll go downstairs and make her up a bottle, okay? I'll be right back" Snow stated with a smile, before walking past Robin and towards the door.

"Thank you" he stated, turning towards the door and speaking just as Snow disappeared. When he turned back towards the bed, he saw Blue walking towards him from the bathroom.

Blue approached the screaming infant and spoke to her soothingly as her father continued to rock her gently in her arms, the combination of which placated her slightly, and her screams turned into low cries instead. Blue placed her hand tenderly upon the baby's head and stroked her soft, dark hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked Robin, who looked up from his daughter towards the fairy.

"Yes, I-" he began, cutting himself off as he realised he was unable to proceed with the lie. "She just started crying and I had no idea that she was hungry" he stated guiltily, shaking his head as he spoke. "How could I not have known? I should have realised, I should have-"

"You would have realised, Robin. She has only been crying for a few seconds" Blue stated. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you really don't deserve it" she continued. "You are doing so well."

"I'm not so sure that I am" he admitted sadly. "I haven't looked after a baby since Roland, I'm afraid I'm slightly out of practice" he stated, continuing to rock his daughter in his arms as he looked down upon her. Her face was no longer red and she was relaxing in his arms, but she still continued to cry. "Regina would know what to do" he stated solemnly, his eyes drifting towards his lover, before returning to his daughter. "She's always so organised and so prepared, she'd know exactly what to do" he continued, his eyes remaining upon his daughter as a guilty expression pervaded his features. "She needs her mother."

"You are doing brilliantly, Robin. You are taking such good care of them both" Blue stated with conviction. "And this baby needs both of you" she added.

Robin nodded politely in response to Blue's assurances, before adjusting the blankets around his daughter and walking with her across the room, gently rocking her in an attempt to soothe her. A few minutes later Snow returned with a bottle of milk she had just prepared, and Robin turned and walked back towards her. Blue took a chair from the other side of the bed and placed it beside Regina, where Robin sat obediently, the baby wriggling in his arms as he moved. Snow walked towards them and handed Robin the bottle, talking him through how to feed a baby using one.

"We didn't have these in the Enchanted Forest" she stated.

"No" he responded with a small laugh. "No, we did not" he continued, before adjusting the baby's position and listening to Snow's instructions.

Robin watched as the baby closed her eyes and accepted the bottle, drinking from it confidently and quickly, making satisfied sighing and humming noises as she did so, which he could not help but smile at. She was clearly very hungry, and drank almost a third of the contents of the bottle quite quickly so, upon Snow's advice, Robin tried to remove the bottle for a few seconds as the baby breathed rapidly and recovered herself. But after just a few seconds she opened her wide, dark eyes and began to cry once more. Robin offered her the bottle again and her cries ceased immediately, as her small hand came out from the blankets as she drank, her eyes closed in satisfaction as she made the same sweet noises as she ate.

"I wonder where she gets her impatience from" Snow quipped, causing a small smile to play on Robin's lips for the briefest of moments.

The baby drank almost the entire contents of the bottle and was then winded by Robin with Snow's assistance, before relaxing into her father's arms. Robin watched as the baby leaned into the blankets and snuggled into him, her eyes closing as she pressed herself against his chest. Robin felt himself relaxing at his daughter's comfort at his presence, and he watched as her chest rose and fell rhythmically as she slept in his arms. Snow smiled at the sleeping child, who was so beautiful as she slept, the familiar scent of the milk drifting into the air. Blue watched the scene from across the room and took a few steps towards them, her eyes befalling the sleeping infant.

"Would you like me to find something for her to sleep in?" Blue asked as she watched the baby. "She's very tired."

Robin looked up from his daughter and towards Blue.

"Thank you, but I-" he began, cutting himself off as he spoke, uncertain of how to phrase his statement. "I would quite like to just hold her" she explained gently.

"Of course" Blue replied in understanding, having already anticipated his answer.

Snow turned from Blue towards Robin, watching as the nervous new father appeared to be relaxing as he held his sleeping baby in his arms.

"Mother Superior and I should head downstairs and speak to the others" she stated gently, causing Robin to turn towards her with interest. "We should discuss arrangements for tonight and tomorrow" she added as she rose. "I think Hook should go back to the library to keep an eye on Gold, whilst David and your men keep an eye on Zelena. The rest of us will stay here with you and Regina" she stated, earning a nod from Robin.

"Yes, of course" he stated.

"I also think that, given the circumstances, it would be a good idea if I had Neal and Roland brought here first thing in the morning" she stated gently, watching as Robin turned towards her. "I think that, right now, this is the safest place for them to be. Here, with us."

"I quite agree" he stated, battling the nervousness that was rising in him.

The subject of telling Roland that he had just become a big brother had been playing on Robin's mind for over an hour, and he was trying to figure out how he could explain the situation to his young son who, he had no doubt, would be filled with questions and expecting immediate answers. But unfortunately for them both, Robin had very few to offer him. But the boy needed to know, and Snow was right: this was the safest place for the children to be, and indeed to remain until Zelena had been captured.

"We'll discuss it with the others straight away" Blue stated, moving across the room and towards the door.

"If you need anything please let us know" Snow asked, and Robin nodded in response.

"Thank you" he stated sincerely, and Snow smiled, before following Blue from the room and closing the door behind her.

Robin turned from the door towards the baby, watching as she continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. It was growing dark outside, and the silence in the room and peaceful expression upon his daughter's face caused Robin to relax into the chair, not realising how tired he himself had been. It was almost one o'clock in the morning, and the desire or need for sleep had evaded him completely since seeing Regina in such pain and in such distress. But even now, as his eyelids felt heavy and his body ached for sleep, he found himself unwilling to allow himself to rest; he needed to take care of Regina and the baby. He inhaled deeply and adjusted his position on the chair, before holding the baby closer to him and adjusting the blankets around her face, being mindful not to wake her, and watching her in awe as she slept.

During the next couple of hours Robin remained awake and watching his young daughter, who stirred on just one occasion, and was quickly soothed by her father. Snow came to the door a couple of times and peeked inside, making sure that everything was alright. Blue also entered the room once an hour and checked on Regina, who she stated was improving markedly, much to their relief. And so the early hours of the morning began to pass in relative tranquillity, with the sleeping child remaining calm and placated in her father's arms, as her mother slept and continued to regain colour to her once frighteningly pale cheeks.

Regina continued to grow stronger and adopt a healthier complexion throughout the night, which was noted by Blue and Robin during each examination. Although she had not stirred or spoken, and her hand remained limp in Robin's as he held it reassuringly, neither he nor Blue doubted that she was recovering. Her skin had adopted a healthier glow, her hands were warm and not clammy, and her lips turned from pale to light pink as she slept soundly during the early hours. And despite these small improvements which reassured her loved ones greatly, the true sign of her recovery came shortly before five o'clock in the morning when suddenly and without warning Regina Mills opened her eyes.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay in updating this fic, it's been one of those weeks! But thank you for continuing to read the story, and thanks to those of you who left reviews, which I really appreciate. I know that some of you are quite eager to know the baby's name, and this will be revealed in Chapter 24, I hope you'll like it. As always, any comments/criticism/advice is greatly appreciated. And if anyone seems OOC please let me know and I'll try and rectify it. I think Regina may have seemed OOC during Ch20; at the time I wrote the dialogue thinking that it would reflect how she was afraid, overwhelmed and panicking, which could explain how she may not have seemed quite like herself. But upon rereading it I am aware of the OOCness, which I will try to rectify in coming chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, and thank you for your patience.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Her body felt weak and heavy, drawn deep into the blanket like a heavy rock falling through a vast expanse of cool, clear water. She didn't know how long she had been asleep for or if she had even been sleeping at all; all she knew was that her eyes remained firmly closed, stubbornly refusing to open, despite the times that she tried on the few occasions during the countless hours that she found herself to be on the brink of consciousness. There had been two or three occasions previously where Regina had felt as though she were about to wake; she became vaguely aware of sounds or sensations within the room, but her exhaustion and pain forced her body back to the unconscious before she had a chance to truly register where she was and how she had got there. But this time was different somehow; the confusion and uncertainty of the previous occasions had dissipated, and the moment she emerged from the unconscious she remembered exactly where she was, how she had got there, and why.

As she inhaled deeply and tried to focus her energy on opening her eyes, Regina found herself awash with thoughts she had experienced over the past few hours in her previous moments of clarity, and she found herself wondering if they were memories or dreams. The one thing that she remembered more than anything, and that she knew with certainty to be true, was the pain. Her whole body ached and she was incredibly sore; she knew this was not something she had dreamed because now, as she began to wake, she felt the same pain again. The aching of her abdomen and back, and the soreness she was experiencing, greeted her even before she knew she was awake. She tried to raise her arm from the bed but was unable to, and simply edged her arm an inch or so across the soft sheets which adorned her body; her limbs felt heavy, as if they were made from lead, and each attempt at movement caused her soreness to increase. She exhaled deeply in response, before taking in another revitalising breath and focusing on what she thought she could remember, hoping that it would ground her in the present moment, and help her to fully awaken.

Another thing she remembered clearly were sensations she felt, or thought she experienced, during her semi-conscious state. She remembered hot breath against her ear and cheek, familiar lips gently upon her forehead, fingers entwined with hers, holding her hand tightly. The hand and the lips were familiar, and she wanted to squeeze his fingers in response, but could not. Instead she just lay there, feeling his warm skin against hers, as she slipped back into her deep, rejuvenating sleep.

She remembered hearing familiar voices which, at this precise moment, she was unable to place. She remembered that the voices seemed low and distant, almost as if they weren't voices at all, but echoes of voices; remnants of something which was long gone. The voices seemed hushed and muffled, the words unclear and the subject indiscernible, but she heard them, of that she was certain; she had heard those voices, and she knew that she was not alone. She thought she also remembered hearing raised voices, shouting, anger, but she could not be certain. Perhaps her mind was drifting back to her confrontation with Zelena and Gold earlier that evening? Or perhaps it wasn't. One sound that she did remember clearly, and that she was able to place, was the sound of a crying baby. It was the one time that she had found herself being drawn from the unconscious from sound instead of pain; she heard her daughter crying in distress, and the sound caused her chest to tighten and panic to grip her heart. She tried desperately to move, to rise, to open her eyes, but she could not. She felt a weight shift from the bed beside her, and a few moments later the crying stopped, and her body was drawn back towards the mattress, her mind deeper into the unconscious.

Regina found her breathing stilling for a moment, as she focused on the silence which now filled the room. _The silence._ She could not hear the baby any more. She could not hear her crying, or breathing, or being comforted by someone. Where was she? Was she here? Why couldn't she hear her? Why couldn't she hear anything? The panic she was experiencing at these questions, each of which struck her with the strength of the piercing pains she had experienced just hours before, caused her heart to race and her breathing to increase, and Regina found herself pushing past her defiant body and opening her eyes.

Her eyes remained open for only a moment, a fraction of a moment, before her heavy lids closed once more and her vision was returned to darkness. Her eyes remained open for long enough for her to discern that she was in her room, which was dark except for the artificial light which glowed from the tables beside her bed. Although the lamps were dimly lit, they seemed bright to Regina's eyes, forcing them to close defensively as soon as the light reached them. Regina remembered the light, and she remembered the silence and emptiness of the room; but what she did not remember was seeing her baby, or Robin, or the others. She tried to focus on the room, on the silence, on opening her eyes for just a little longer so she could figure out where her baby was. But her body was reluctant to allow her to do so; it craved sleep, aching for the rest she needed to recover from what she had been through. But Regina was defiant. She would not rest until she knew that her baby was safe. In one of her more lucid moments as she moved closer to consciousness, she found herself remembering the sounds of voices in the room once more, but this time she remembered them more clearly; Robin. It was definitely Robin. And she heard Blue, too, and Snow. They would not allow anything to happen to her baby, they would keep her safe, she knew it. But having faith in those she cared about was not enough to convince her of the fact; she needed to see for herself. And so, in an act of supreme defiance against her weak and ailing body, Regina Mills opened her eyes once more.

Regina's eyes open slowly, and she stares down the bed and around the room directly before her for a few seconds, before her eyes close reluctantly once more. She tried to fight it again, but she was not quite strong enough. _Not yet_. She inhaled deeply and tried to focus once more, tried to concentrate. But her mind felt hazy and she was groggy, and despite the fact that she was laying down, her body felt heavy, and she was drained. She kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds as she tried to channel all her energy into focusing on waking, her mind focusing on her baby, who she desperately needed to see. She pushed aside the feelings of panic which gripped her heart and instead focused on opening her eyes, and keeping them open. As she did so she found herself focusing on the silence once more, and this frightened her. She could not hear anything, she couldn't hear her baby, and she didn't understand why. Where was she? Was she here? As she processed this thought and felt the banished panic begin to clutch tightly at her chest once more, a sound from her right attracted her attention and sobered her completely.

Although she was tired and semi-conscious, Regina heard the sound to the right, identified it immediately, and did not doubt that she had heard what she thought she heard for a single moment. She heard the baby. Her baby. Through the silence of the room she heard the sound of an infant stirring; the gentle breathing sounds that baby's made, like sweet sighs and low humming, as she began to wake up. Regina felt relief flood her body and radiate throughout her very being, making her feel almost weightless. The baby had been asleep, and she was just beginning to stir. But was she alone? Or was somebody with her? Regina's consideration of this question ceased suddenly, when the gentle breathing sounds of her daughter changed into an unsettled grizzle, which she recognised perfectly from when Henry had been an infant. And, as expected, the four or five seconds of grizzling then shifted into a small cry.

Regina inhaled deeply and found herself wanting to be closer to her daughter. Her mind was no longer hazy and her thinking was perfectly clear. She listened for a couple of seconds as the baby continued to grizzle and sound unsettled, before omitting another small cry out, and then another, sounds so low and so quiet that she felt certain no one outside the room would hear them. Her baby needed her, now. And she refused to allow her body to hold her captive for a single moment longer. Regina inhaled deeply and focused her attention to her right, trying to locate her daughter as she continued to become increasingly unsettled. As she omitted a small cry louder and more distressed than the others, Regina's eyes snapped open immediately.

Regina stared at the bottom of the bed for a second and then blinked, tensing her body and forcing herself to remain focused, for her eyes to remain open, and they did. The baby began to make unsettled sounds once more, and Regina's eyes travelled quickly to the right, where they fell upon the sitting figure of Robin Hood, who was sitting in a chair beside her bed with a small blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms. His head was lowered slightly, and he appears to be asleep. He stirs slightly as his daughter cries, but she remains quiet for a few seconds afterwards, and he is fully asleep once more.

Regina stares at the blankets in Robin's arms, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of her daughter, who she is yet to see. But she is too far away and the room is not quite bright enough; all she manages to make out is movements within the blankets, which she stares at intently as she tries desperately to move. But her body feels weak and her limbs feel heavy and, despite the fact that her eyes are remaining open, her body is refusing to allow her to move. But a couple of moments later her body is defied, as the once low and gentle cry of distress from her daughter rises into something louder and more pained, and Regina defies her body and begins to move. She pressed her arms heavily down onto the mattress, before pushing herself onto her right side, ignoring the pain and soreness as she does so, and attempting to push herself up. Regina's arms tremble as she attempts this, her body weak and not quite ready, but she fights through it, adrenaline and her need to assist her daughter overriding the pain and weakness which is pulling her body back down towards the sanctity of the comfortable mattress and soft sheets.

Regina was lay on her side on the mattress, her right elbow pressed firmly onto the bed, as she pushed herself up and planted her hands onto the mattress, as she quickly forced herself into an upright position. She was now sat up in the bed, one leg draped over the other beneath the sheets, her body at an angle, her hands planted on the mattress, her eyes fixed on the sleeping figure of the man she loved, who was cradling their newborn daughter. Regina found herself transfixed upon the sight before her, but fear suddenly struck her and rendered her immobile once more, as she watched a small hand emerge from the blankets, small fingers flexing as they gripped the air. Regina inhaled sharply and felt the breath catch in her throat, and found herself completely frozen to the spot and unable to move a muscle, until the baby began to cry out once more. The cry was low and distressed, and Regina's eyes widened at the sound, as she pushed her hand deep into the mattress and edged herself closer to the crying child. As Regina slowly edged herself down the bed, she winced at the soreness such movement caused her, but ignored the pain as her eyes focused intently upon the squirming bundle in Robin's arms.

Although the child's cries had subsided for a few moments, they started again shortly afterwards, slightly louder than they had been before. Regina watched as Robin stirred slightly in his sleep, and pulled the child closer to him subconsciously, which silenced her for a moment as she found comfort in her father's arms. As Regina reached the edge of the bed beside Robin and their baby, she found herself wondering whether their daughter would find the same comfort in her. Regina paused once more, finding herself feeling nervous and afraid again, as she stared at the blanket-wrapped bundle in Robin's arms. The light from the lamps shone dimly upon Robin, but the angle at which he held their daughter meant that she was shielded from Regina's view. Regina stared eagerly over at Robin and the blankets, hoping to catch a glimpse at her now-silent child, but at the same time feeling frightened. She felt frozen once more, and sighed in frustration at her weakness, tears burning in her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling and willed herself not to cry. But a few moments later the baby began to cry in distress once more, and Regina moved instinctively forward, leaning over the edge of the bed beside Robin's seat and reaching out towards the blankets.

Regina moved some of the blankets away from the crying infant with her right hand, revealing the baby to her for the first time, as she placed her palm upon the infant's chest, splaying her fingers as she felt the tension in her tiny baby's body. The baby was facing away from Regina and towards Robin's chest, meaning that Regina could not see her face. She just saw her tiny body beneath the blankets and the side of her head, which had thick, dark hair very much like her own. She could see the baby's tiny ear, and her clenched fists, which were pink and shaking in frustration. The baby was leaning into the blanket which was causing her distressed cries to sound muffled and subdued, as her small hands pushed themselves out from within the material as she cried out.

"Shh" Regina soothed, rubbing the infant's chest gently as she spoke. "It's okay, you're okay, shh" she continued, her voice soft and gentle, as she gently rubbed her crying daughter's chest. "It's okay, sweetheart, shh."

The contact of her hand upon her daughter filled Regina with an indescribable feeling; she felt both empowered and vulnerable, exhilarated and terrified. She was responsible for this tiny little person, who was crying in distress and who she was trying to comfort. She could feel the baby's heart beating strongly against her hand, the sensation of which took her breath away. The baby was still crying, but the once muffled cries became notably louder as the infant turned her head from her father's chest and towards her mother. Regina's eyes widened as the tiny baby looked towards her, and she could see her face for the first time. Despite the fact that she was crying and her face was flushed, she found herself recognising the baby's features as her own and Robin's, even seeing similarities in the infant's nose and lips to Roland. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she cried, and Regina leaned as close to her as she was able to.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you're okay, shh" she soothed, rubbing her hand upon the distressed infant's chest once more.

To Regina's surprise, upon hearing the sound of her mother's voice, the baby's cries began to quieten almost immediately. Her previously tense body relaxed as she calmed herself under the loving touch of her mother, and Regina watched nervously as her baby girl opened her large, dark eyes and stared directly at her. Regina felt her breath catch in her throat as the mesmerising eyes of her daughter stared at her curiously, as she began to make gentle gurgling noises and yawned tiredly. Regina's eyes welled up with tears as she watched her baby, and her lip began to tremble as she splayed her trembling fingers across the tiny infant's chest, stroking her neck and chin with the side of her right forefinger, as the wide-eyed infant looked towards her once more. Regina was so focused on her awake and alert daughter that she did not notice that Robin, too, had began to wake.

Robin heard his daughter begin to become unsettled, and he held her closer to him, which seemed to calm her. He fell back to sleep for a short while, before the sound of his daughter crying stirred him once more. Just as he was about to open his eyes, the cries began to subside once more. But as he was about to allow himself to get some more rest, another sound resonated throughout the silence, and he felt certain that it could not be real, he must be dreaming. He thought he could hear Regina whispering. Despite his doubt, Robin's eyes snapped open and widened in surprise and confusion as he found himself looking directly at the woman he loved, who was sitting up in bed and leaning towards their daughter, placing her hand upon her chest as she comforted her. Robin stared in disbelief, unsure if he was still asleep and was perhaps dreaming what he thought he was seeing before him. A few hours ago Regina had been asleep, and had shown no signs of being awake or aware of anything that was going on in the room. But now she was sat directly opposite him, very much awake and very much aware. She was staring at the baby with the most loving expression he had even seen on another person's face before, and as he watched Regina attempt to soothe their sobbing child, he found himself feeling a combination of excitement and relief that she was currently there, now, sat before him.

Robin watched the scene before him for a few moments, mesmerised by how beautiful it was, his heart racing at the knowledge that the woman he loved was alright. She looked pale and emotional, but she was strong. And the way she was gazing dotingly upon their daughter made his tired eyes shine with tears too.

"Regina" he breathed tiredly, watching as the tearful eyes of his lover rose from their baby and met his with surprise. "You're awake" he smiled, sitting up slightly straighter in his seat, adjusting his hold on the baby as he moved.

Regina smiled weakly in response and nodded.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing his hand on top of the one which was resting on their daughter's chest, as he scanned her quickly for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Regina was still pale and seemed visibly tired, but the dark circles beneath her eyes had gone, as had the pained look they once bore. Instead, he found himself staring into the emotional eyes of his lover, whose pale cheeks glowed, her modest smile lighting up her entire face. Still, after what she had been through, he was not convinced that she was alright.

"I'm fine" she smiled, pressing her lips together as she spoke, her eyes drifting down to their daughter. "Is she okay?"

"Yes" he returned instantly, rubbing her hand reassuringly as he spoke, his eyes meeting Regina's then falling to their daughter. "She is absolutely perfect" he replied, looking back at his lover once more.

Regina suppressed a small laugh, nodding as she stared at the baby. Robin watched as Regina's eyes glistened with tears and her bottom lip trembled. His eyes narrowed in confusion and he edged forward on the seat, leaning closer to her.

"Regina, what is it?" he asked, worry present in his tone.

Regina inhaled deeply and looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Nothing, I just..." she began, pausing to catch her breath. "She's so beautiful" she smiled, her lip trembling once more, as she broke Robin's gaze and stared down at their daughter.

Robin watched Regina for a few moments before looking down at the baby and nodding in agreement. She certainly was a very beautiful child. Robin looked back up towards Regina, who was watching her daughter with an intense and almost nervous interest, as if she were afraid to touch her, or wary as to whether she could. The hand she placed comfortingly upon the baby's chest was trembling beneath his own.

"And you're sure she's okay?" Regina asked, looking back up at Robin intently.

"Yes" he stated with conviction, watching as she released a breath and appeared to relax slightly. She seemed so nervous and so concerned, but he felt he knew exactly what would reassure her. "Would you like to hold her?" he asked.

Regina looked up at him with nervous eyes, which soon adopted a keen and alert expression, as she smiled and nodded once in agreement.

"Yes" she smiled, inhaling deeply as she spoke. "Yes, I would."

Robin smiled in response, removing his hand from Regina's and adjusting his hold on the baby. Regina removed her hand sadly from the infant's chest and watched Robin's movements with interest. He stood from the chair and gazed down at the baby for a moment, before walking up to the top of the bed and picking up the pillows, arranging them against the headboard.

"Why don't you sit up here, you'll be more supported" he suggested kindly. Regina nodded, slowly easing herself back up the bed and towards the headboard.

Robin watched Regina wince in pain as she slowly made her way up the bed, before pressing her back lightly against the pillows.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked with concern. Regina nodded before looking up at him with a reassuring expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she returned simply. "I'm just a little sore" she explained.

Robin nodded in understanding, before taking the cushion from his seat and placing it behind Regina, who relaxed into it as she leaned against the headboard.

"You're quite sure that you're alright?" Robin asked gently as he walked towards her. Regina nodded.

"Yes" she smiled, her eyes meeting his then drifting down towards their baby.

Robin couldn't imagine how desperate Regina must be told hold their child, a child who she had not had the opportunity to meet yet due to the complications following the delivery. He did not wish her to wait a moment longer than necessary, and so he walked towards the bed and sat beside her waist as he had done a few hours earlier when he introduced their daughter to her mother as she lay unconscious. But now, she was awake, alert, and very eager to hold her baby girl. Robin smiled as he slowly eased the baby into Regina's waiting arms, watching as Regina's eyes remained fixed upon the baby. She inhaled a sharp breath as the child was eased into her arms, her eyes glistening with tears and her lip trembling slightly as she stared at the baby, taking in every feature, every expression and every movement. Robin kept his hand gently upon the infant's back to support her, as he knew Regina would still be feeling tired and weak due to her recent ordeal. As soon as he was satisfied that the baby was settled, his eyes drifted from the infant's face to Regina, who looked as if she were about to cry.

As the baby was eased into Regina's arms she felt her heart race in her chest, as a feeling between excitement and exhilaration radiated throughout her body, and she gazed down in awe at the tiny infant. Although the baby was very small, one of Regina's first thoughts was of how heavy she felt in her arms, as the tiny child snuggled down in the blanket and leaned against her mother's chest. Regina stared at the baby with wide and tearful eyes, her lip trembling as the baby leaned against her and appeared to find comfort in her presence. She was so completely transfixed on this image, and the relief associated with the fact that she was able to comfort her crying child, that she almost stopped breathing. Regina released a deep breath she wasn't aware she had been holding as she stared down at the baby, who she could not believe was truly here, with her and with Robin. As she watched the baby snuggle down into the blanket and shift slightly in her arms, Regina found herself wondering which of them was more comforted by the other at this particular moment. As she considered this she felt herself tense slightly, as the responsibility she had for protecting this beautiful, vulnerable child from not only her sister but the world struck her with an almost physical force, and she found herself feeling afraid once more. She, of all people, knew what a cruel and terrible place the world could be.

Robin, sensing Regina's nervousness and fear, placed his hand tenderly upon her left forearm and rubbed her comfortingly, which appeared to draw Regina from her thoughts.

"Hey" he whispered gently, causing Regina to look up towards him with weary and emotional eyes. "It's alright" he assured her, moving his hand to her cheek and brushing away the two stray tears which were trailing down her face.

Robin kept his hand upon her cheek for a few moments, his fingers entangled in her soft hair as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Regina smiled nervously at him before closing her eyes and leaning into his hand, nuzzling against him in a similar way that their baby was currently doing to her chest.

"Thank you" Regina stated in a low, sincere voice as she looked up at Robin, who was staring at her with a confused expression. "For being here."

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and he looked deep into her eyes with a kind and loving expression.

"There is no where in the world that I would rather be" he assured her, and she smiled weakly in response, nodding at his statement before looking back down at their daughter.

Regina looked at the baby for a couple of moments, before a subject which had been playing on her mind since she saw Robin enter the room the night before overwhelmed her, forcing her to speak.

"Robin" she began nervously, looking up from the baby and into his kind eyes. She was silent for a few moments, and he waited patiently for her to continue. "Robin there is so much we need to talk about" she continued, her frightened eyes betraying the fear her voice was trying to conceal. "There is so much I need to explain. That you deserve to know" she stated.

"It's okay" Robin stated reassuringly, placing his hand over one of hers, which was supporting the baby's head. "We have plenty of time to talk. About everything" he stated kindly, offering her a small, warm smile. "But right now all either of us need to concern ourselves with is getting to know this… this wonderful, beautiful, new little person who has entered our lives" he stated, and Regina smiled in response, nodding at his statement before looking back down at their daughter.

Regina knew that he was right, but her guilt at what had transpired overwhelmed her, and Robin deserved an explanation. She was grateful that he was being so kind and understanding about everything, but she also knew that he probably had other feelings on the subject which needed to be address, and she would listen to anything and everything he had to say. She owed that to him at least, and more. But as he said, that conversation could wait for just a little while longer. They had more pressing matters to devote their attention to.

Regina watched the tiny infant in her arms for a few minutes, a comfortable silence befalling the three of them, as she stared with interest at their daughter. She watched as the baby wriggled gently within the blankets, her eyes opening and looking around with interest for a few seconds, before closing once more as she leaned into her mothers chest. Regina stared in awe at how beautiful the little girl was, her dark eyes and delicate features making her appear beautiful and almost doll-like. She looked very sweet and calm, and there was an intelligence in her eyes which made her seem almost wise. She was certainly a very attentive and curious child, that much was clear already. Regina continued to watch her quietly for several minutes longer, taking in each movement and expression with great interest. She watched as her daughter's pink lips pursed and parted, her small tongue protruding occasionally, before her mouth closed and she leaned tiredly into her mother's chest, her small hands rising from beneath the blanket as she flexed her tiny fingers. Regina moved her right hand from beneath the baby and placed her finger against her daughter's, who wrapped her tiny fingers around her mother's with an impressive strength. It was not until Regina felt Robin rubbing her right arm reassuringly that she realised she was crying.

Robin knew how frightened Regina was, about now only the current threat to her child, but future ones too. Blue had also informed him of her doubts about her own influence over their daughter's life, safety and happiness. Combining these factors with Regina's pain and exhaustion, and the excruciating delay in actually meeting her child, Robin was not surprised that she was feeling so overwhelmed and upset. He would help her with this, will all of it. All of her doubts and concerns, he would remedy. But the time for that conversation had not yet arrived, and right now there was only a single message he needed to make sure that he conveyed to her successfully: that she would not be alone.

"It's alright, Regina" he stated soothingly, edging closer to her on the bed and placing both of his hands on her upper arms as she looked from the baby into the depths of his eyes. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise." Regina inhaled deeply and nodded at his statement. She almost believed him. But before she could say a word, their previously calm and content daughter began to become unsettled once more.

Regina adjusted her hold on the baby, cradling her daughter closely to her chest as she rocked her, speaking to her soothingly. But the baby's cries did not subside, and instead, they grew. Her once low and unsettled cries became loud and piercing once more, and Regina sat up straighter in bed and stared down at the infant, panic defining her features for a fraction of a moment, before disappearing completely. Regina ran her hand across her daughter's head as she gently hushed her, before looking up at Robin with a tired yet confident expression.

"Robin, has she been fed yet?" she asked with concern. She didn't know precisely how long it had been since the baby's birth, but she imagined it had been several hours, and the child should have been fed some time ago.

"Yes, she has" Robin returned gently. "I fed her myself about-" he broke off, turning to the clock on the bedside table to Regina's left, "three and a half hours ago" he stated.

Regina appeared to relax visibly at this information, and she nodded once before looking back down at the wailing infant.

"So that's what this is all about" she stated gently, sitting up straight against the headboard as she cradled the crying child. "You're hungry" she stated simply, shushing her as she stroked her cheek reassuringly. "It's alright, sweetheart."

Robin moved his hand from Regina's and pressed it onto the bed.

"I'll go and prepare her a bottle" he stated, half-rising from the bed, before Regina's voice called him back.

"Oh, no, that's okay, you don't have to do that" she stated, as Robin looked up at her expectantly. "I can feed her."

Robin watched her for a moment, before lowering himself slowly back onto the bed and looking up at Regina with concern.

"Are you quite sure?" he asked, causing Regina to turn towards him with a confused look. "I mean, after what you have been through you are exhausted and you have not recovered all of your strength" he added gently.

Regina watched Robin for a moment, considering what he had said, before preparing herself to speak.

"Robin, I'm okay" she stated reassuringly. "I told you, I'm feeling much better already and I've been asleep for… what..."

"It's only been five hours" Robin stated gently.

"I know" she responded gently, understanding his concern. "But I feel strong enough to do this. I want to do this" she continued. "I want to do this for her" she stated gently.

Robin watched her for a moment, his face awash with concern. But she was determined, adamant that this is what she wanted to do, and he completely understood why; he was simply concerned for her health under the current circumstances. But he was there with her, and if she appeared to become unwell, he would discuss it with her. As he looked into her eyes he saw how desperately she wanted to do this for her daughter, and as he nodded in understanding towards her, he hoped that doing so would help to alleviate some of her guilt and fears, and make her realise that she was the furthest thing from a danger to her daughter.

"Okay" Robin smiled, which was returned with a small grateful smile from Regina.

Regina's smile faltered slightly as she looked down at the crying infant, who was wriggling in her mother's arms and raising her tiny pink fists into the air in frustration. Robin watched the look of panic drift across Regina's face once more, and he instantly realised why.

"Would you like me to get Mary Margaret or Blue?" he offered, causing Regina to turn towards him with wide, expectant eyes. "I'm sure they would be more than happy to assist you-"

"No, thank you" she replied gently. "They've done so much for me already, they must be exhausted" she stated kindly. "They deserve their rest" she smiled, turning her attention back towards her daughter. "We'll figure it out together, won't we?" she stated gently to her crying child.

Robin's eyes softened at the scene before him, and he watched as Regina slowly began to unbutton the front of her nightdress.

"Would you-" he began nervously, cutting himself off as Regina looked towards him. "Would you like me to wait outside?" he asked courteously.

"What?" Regina asked, confusion defining her features. "Sorry, I-" she corrected herself, looking up at him with a kind expression. "If you want to, then that's fine, I-"

"No" he returned gently. "No, I do not wish to leave. In fact, I would very much like to stay" he stated nervously, watching as Regina looked at him with confusion as she rocked their crying child. "I just did not wish to deprive you of some time alone with our daughter. To bond with her, to spend some time with her in privacy-" he cut himself off, realising how his words seemed more ridiculous out loud than they did in his head. "Forgive me, I… I simply do not wish to intrude" he offered nervously.

"Robin, there's no intrusion. You're her father" Regina stated gently. "And I'd very much like you to stay, too" she added.

Robin visibly relaxed at her words, and adjusted his position on the bed, placing his arm across her legs and planting his hand on the mattress, as Regina continued to undo the buttons. Robin felt guilty that he was unable to assist her at all, and hoped that his presence would be of some comfort to her. It was more of a comfort to her than she could ever express.

Regina undid the last of the buttons and drew the strap of her nightdress down her arm and pushed the garment from her chest, the cool air from the room drifting against her bare skin and causing her to tremble slightly. Robin placed his hand gently beneath the baby's head, supporting her as her mother adjusted her clothing.

Regina felt so nervous and afraid she felt almost sick. Her baby was crying and wriggling in frustration in the blanket, and she wanted so desperately to feed her. But she had no idea what she was doing. What if she couldn't do it? The idea of her child being hungry and upset saddened and frightened her, and the fact that she may be unable to comfort her and to give her what she needed made her feel powerless and guilt-ridden. But as she felt the baby struggling in the blanket as her small hands rose into the air, reaching out to her mother as she cried, Regina was determined to try.

"It's alright" Robin assured her, causing her nervous eyes to drift towards him. "You can do this, Regina. She'll help you. She'll show you what to do" he stated kindly.

Regina inhaled deeply and pushed aside her fear and uncertainty for a moment, as she adjusted her hold on the baby and drew her close to her chest. Regina watched as the small child continued to wail, and for a moment she was worried that she wouldn't be able to feed her, and that this wouldn't work. But as she brought the baby closer to her chest, she rose her hand from beneath the blankets and pressed it lightly to Regina's skin, causing her eyes to widen. Regina watched as her daughter turned her head towards her chest and leaned towards her. Regina held the back of the baby's head in her hand and gently encouraged her forwards, as the small child leaned instinctively towards her mother's chest.

Robin watched as Regina winced in pain, before relaxing slightly and holding the baby close to her chest, relief washing over her as she stared down at the baby, who was eating hungrily. Robin watched in awe as their daughter placed her small hand on Regina's chest, sighing contently as she ate, as her mother smiled down upon her as she watched.

Regina felt elated, and could not believe that she was doing it, she was feeding her baby. Robin was right, the baby knew exactly what to do, and she was doing it! Regina exhaled contently as she supported the baby as she fed, stroking her back with her thumb as she watched her. The baby's eyes were closed and she was eating hungrily, and after a couple of minutes Regina found herself wondering when she would know that her daughter was finished. As the baby continued to eat, Robin watched Regina closely, and noticed that she appeared to be becoming pale and noticeably tired. Several minutes later the baby stopped eating and leaned back into the blankets, her eyes closed tiredly as she leaned back into the blankets and tried to sleep.

Regina pulled the strap of her nightgown back up her arm and quickly fastened the buttons, before wrapping the blanket around her daughter and lifting her into a vertical position, and drawing her close to her chest once more. Regina supported the baby's head with her left hand, and rubbed her back with her right hand as the child's head was placed beside her left shoulder. As she rubbed the baby's back Robin noticed that Regina's eyes seemed to be drifting shut, and she would open them wide in defiance before leaning back towards the baby, and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as she winded her.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked gently.

"Hmm?" she asked absently, turning her attention from the baby and towards Robin. "Yeah, I'm fine" she stated dismissively. "I'm just a little tired, that's all" she admitted.

"Okay" Robin returned, watching as Regina finished winding the baby and cradled her in her arms once more.

The infant was sleeping in her mother's arms, her beautiful face the picture of calmness and contentment. Robin watched Regina cradling the baby close to her chest, rocking her gently and staring down at her with tired eyes. Robin edged closer to her, placing one hand on their sleeping daughter's head and stroking her soft air, before leaning in towards Regina and pressing a gentle kiss upon her lowered forehead.

"Regina, why don't you lie down?" he asked gently. Regina looked up from the baby and gazed at his face.

"I'm fine" she returned simply, her eyes meeting his.

"I know you're fine" he stated amiably. "But I also know that you have been through a lot recently, and you are exhausted" he explained. "Regina, you need to rest."

"She needs me" Regina returned calmly, her eyes lowering to the sleeping child in her arms, before looking back up towards Robin with tired and emotional eyes. "I'm not ready to let her go just yet" she explained. Robin nodded and cupped her cheek lovingly with his left hand.

"I understand" Robin stated kindly, before removing his hand from her cheek and easing himself off the bed.

Regina watched him with concern, following his movements with her eyes. Robin sat on the bed facing the chair, and began quickly unlacing his shoes, which he placed beneath the chair. He then rose from the bed and walked towards the headboard, standing beside Regina, who was staring up at him with confusion.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the bed.

Regina nodded in response, watching as Robin eased himself onto the bed, sitting beside her and placing his left arm across her back. Regina found herself leaning against his arm instinctively, and as he felt her relax against him he gently encouraged her towards him. Regina complied, shifting slightly on the bed so that her head was resting on his chest. She closed her eyes as she leaned into him, the sound of his heartbeat soothing her. Within a few short moments her eyes were firmly closed, and Robin could tell from her breathing that she was asleep. He smiled at her contently, before draping his right arm across her, placing his right forearm beneath their sleeping child to provide some extra support. Robin tilted his head down and planted a gentle kiss upon Regina's forehead, feeling her warm breath gently graze his chin as he did so. Robin gently adjusted his position so that his left cheek rested gently against the top of her head, and he watched his daughter resting for a few minutes, before the need for sleep claimed him too. For several hours they remained in this very position, their bodies entwined and their minds at rest, three hearts beating strongly together.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay with updating this fic, I will try and update twice a week from now on. I'm sorry if the last few chapters have seemed a bit long and drawn out, I wanted to try and include insights into the thoughts of the characters on Regina's pregnancy, particularly focusing on Robin and Henry (who is going to have a significant scene with his sister in the coming chapters). I understand that with the stagnant nature of the past few chapters, combined with my slowness in updating, that this may have made the past three chapters or so seemed like they were dragging and I apologise for this. I just didn't want it to seem like I was 'skipping over' the thoughts of the characters, which I wanted to explore. I also added the complexity of Hook's reaction as I feel that it could reflect how he would act in those circumstances, and I didn't want to portray the characters as simply accepting what had happened and moving on, as I do not think this would be realistic. So again, sorry if the past few chapters have been frustrating, hopefully things will improve. The coming chapters will focus on the attempt to stop Zelena, and an attempt by Zelena to kidnap the baby (whose name will, as promised, be revealed in this chapter). I don't believe this story will go beyond 30 chapters, so we're almost there :)**

 **As always, any comments/criticism/advice is gratefully received, especially in relation to potential OOCness of characters (I'm finding Regina quite tricky to write at the moment, as I believe her attitudes and characterisation would have altered slightly since the revelations about her pregnancy and her daughter's birth, so please let me know if there are any issues).**

 **Happy reading,**

 **HQ21**

Several hours passed with Robin, Regina and their daughter laying entwined, their tired bodies and minds recuperating from recent events. As strobes of pale yellow light shone into the room through a gap in the curtains, they reached Regina's eyes and danced upon her lowered face, causing her to waken, opening her eyes tiredly as she felt the radiant warmth upon her skin. As she opened her eyes she found herself gazing at her resting daughter, whose tiny body was pressed to her own, as she snuggled into her mother's chest. Her eyes were firmly closed and a peaceful look was upon her face, as her small hands were pressed lightly to the fabric of Regina's nightdress. Regina smiled tiredly at this scene, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the lightness in the room. She leaned back slightly, mindful that Robin was still asleep, his head resting upon her left shoulder. She could feel his warm breath lightly grazing her neck as he slept, his right arm draped across her abdomen. She couldn't bring herself to wake him, and she saw no reason to. Instead she remained perfectly silent and still, fully immersed in this surreal and seemingly perfect moment.

As Regina considered the idyllic moment she had found herself waking in, the warmth of the sun upon her cheek reminded her that a new day had broken - _the_ day – and she felt her heart sink. Regina turned her head towards the window and stared at the sign of the newly broken morning, as realisation dawned upon her that today was the day that they were due to attempt to capture Zelena when she met with the mermaids. Regina found herself holding her daughter closer to her chest at this thought, as her eyes glanced down at the clock on the table beside her, which revealed it to be shortly before seven. That meant that they had less twelve hours before the meeting between Zelena and the mermaids. Regina found her eyes lowering solemnly towards the sleeping figure of her daughter once more, who slept calmly and serenely with a sweet look upon her face, completely oblivious to the threat her maternal aunt posed to her existence. Regina's stomach clenched and she felt physically sick, her arms drawing her daughter protectively towards her once more, as she sat up straighter in bed, causing Robin's head to shift slightly as she moved. Regina inhaled deeply as she stared at her sleeping child, her soft eyes widening as she bit her lower lip. Regina felt tears begin to form in her eyes, and she looked up at the ceiling and blinked them back, furious at herself. Now was not the time for weakness. She inhaled deeply and looked back down at her daughter, offering the sleeping child a reassuring smile, as she made a silent promise to protect her from absolutely everything that would ever try to harm her. The silent vows she made to the sleeping baby were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door slowly creaking open.

Regina's eyes widened and she turned immediately towards the door, watching as it slowly creaked open before her eyes. Her body tensed and she sat up straight, wrapping her right arm protectively across the baby as she stared at the door, watching as a hand appeared on the side of the door as it was pushed further open. Regina inhaled deeply and watched as the door opened further, the fingers slowly drifting down the edge of the opening door, as a familiar face peeked curiously around the edge.

"Regina" Snow whispered, smiling as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "You're awake" she breathed, the smile still upon her face, as she began to walk towards the bed.

Regina exhaled in relief at the entrance of her stepdaughter, who continued walking towards her, pausing as she reached the centre of the bed. Snow looked at the sleeping figure of Robin, before walking around the bed and standing on the other side beside her stepmother.

"I am" she replied, her voice low and husky from recent sleep. "And until now I thought I was the only one" she added, watching as Snow continued to look at her like she was an interesting new species of bird that she was considering picking up.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked kindly.

"I'm fine" Regina lied, drawing her fingers gently across her sleeping baby's head.

Snow remained silent for a moment, causing Regina to look up towards her. As she suspected, her stepdaughter was looking at her with a disbelieving expression, and was patiently awaiting Regina's true answer. The former Queen sighed and rolled her eyes slightly.

"I feel sore. Everything aches, and each movement makes me feel exhausted" she stated quickly. "And it feels like I haven't used a hairbrush or a shower in weeks."

"Now that sounds familiar" Snow stated sympathetically, watching as Regina's eyes rose nervously towards her.

Snow considered how her stepmother had never been one to ask for advice easily, but she had been coming to her with certain issues over the past couple of years, as their relationship had improved and developed. She hoped that she knew she could do so now. She knew that Regina hated being unable to do things for herself and for those she cared about, and she hated being reliant upon others for things she believed that she was fully capable of doing. She could only imagine how difficult she was finding it to accept help from other people at this moment, particularly as, under the circumstances, she clearly felt she did not deserve it. Snow had anticipated this, and was now more determined than ever to make Regina realise that she was not alone, and that she, Robin, Henry and Emma were not only willing to help her, but they wanted to.

Regina watched Snow for a moment, and the younger woman's kind and patient eyes reassured her slightly, as did her words. This was unfamiliar territory for her, and her stepdaughter had done it twice, so at least she knew that how she was currently feeling was normal. But her physical discomfort was irrelevant, and the least of their concerns, so she pushed the matter from her mind and faced her stepdaughter with feigned confidence.

"Where is everyone?" Regina asked, watching as Snow met her gaze. "Where's Henry? Is he okay?"

"Henry's fine" Snow stated kindly. "He's asleep in his room. He wanted to stay awake in case you or the baby needed something, but he fell asleep on the couch" she explained. Regina nodded solemnly at this, the image of her worried son causing her heart to ache. "But he's absolutely fine, Regina, I promise" she stated, causing Regina to look back up at her as she sat herself on the edge of the bed. "He's just looking forward to seeing you." Regina nodded in understanding.

"I'm looking forward to seeing him too" she stated gently. "There's a lot I have to explain."

"He's not mad, Regina" Snow stated, causing the former Queen to look up at her with a questioning look. "He's just worried about you. Both of you" she stated, smiling as her eyes drifted down to the sleeping baby in Regina's arms. "He just wants to help."

"I understand" she replied. "But I still owe him an explanation. And I'm going to make sure he gets it" she continued, her eyes drifting down to the baby, who shifted slightly in her arms. "It's the least I can do." Before Snow could respond, Regina looked back up towards her with the same confident expression she recognised, her voice returning to normal as she spoke. "Where is everyone else?"

"Hook went back to the library to keep an eye on Gold, who's been rendered unconscious by using poppy dust" Snow began. "Neal and Roland stayed with Granny overnight, and they're fine" she added, punctuating her statement with a small smile. "David, Emma, Blue and I stayed overnight, as did Henry" she stated. "Blue came in every hour or so to check in on you all, but it appears you have everything under control" she stated, smiling once more.

Regina stared at Snow for a moment, her eyes focusing intently upon her face, as memories of her stepdaughter's support during her difficult labour came rushing back to her. She could almost feel the pain once more as she recalled the event.

"You and Blue are the ones who had everything under control last night" she stated in a low voice, her eyes meeting Snow's once more. "Without you both, I… I don't even want to think about what could have happened" she added, clenching her jaw together and inhaling deeply to fight back the tears which threatened to fall, as she offered her stepdaughter a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" she replied gently, returning Regina's smile. "It's what family's for."

Regina smiled in response, Snow's words reminding her of her son.

"How is everyone?" she asked hesitantly, meeting Snow's eyes with a nervous expression. Snow watched her for a moment with a kind expression, her warm eyes reassuring her.

"Not angry" she stated gently, watching as her stepmother attempted to hide her concern. "We were worried about you, about both of you" she stated, indicating towards the baby once more. "We're just glad that you're both okay" she smiled.

Regina watched Snow silently for several moments, her stepdaughter's words failing to convince her. Whilst she did not believe that she was lying, she doubted very much that her stepdaughter was privy to the true feelings of the others, particularly David and Hook. She could only imagine the look on the idiot's face, and on Hook's, when they heard what had happened. Whilst the memories of Emma and her mother assisting her during the labour reassured her slightly, she found that the comfort they gave her decreased with each moment she was awake. They had been acting out of necessity; they had stumbled into the room not knowing what was happening, and they had been forced to act quickly; the opportunity for them to voice their true opinions had been taken from them, and from Robin. The only person who questioned her at all was Henry, and she was glad that he did. Out of all the pain she imagined she had caused through her deceit, it was his and Robin's feelings she was concerned about the most, with her secrecy scarring them both deeper than the others. Her thoughts were interrupted by Snow.

"Regina" she stated, her voice stronger and more authoritative than it had been previously during their conversation. "It's okay."

"People keep telling me that" she stated in a low tone, her eyes meeting her stepdaughter's once more. "But it's not" she stated simply. "I don't expect people to understand why I did what I did. And I certainly don't expect their forgiveness" she added. "I just hope that they understand that I was doing what I thought was necessary to protect my child, and all of you" she stated gently.

"We understand that, Regina. Perhaps more than you realise" Snow replied kindly. "We're all parents, and we have gone to extreme lengths to protect our children, and we would do so again" she explained. "You were doing what we've done before, and what we will do in the future, to protect our children" she stated, watching as Regina watched her with uncertain eyes. "You were giving your child her best chance" she smiled. "And no one could ever criticise you for that."

Before Regina could reply she felt the baby shifting slightly in her arms. As she lowered her gaze to her child, the once-sleeping infant pushed her small arms into the air and flexed her tiny fingers, before letting out a tired cry. Regina leaned forward slightly and adjusted her hold on the baby, moving the blankets from around her and giving her some more room, as she rocked her in her arms and attempted to soothe her. Snow watched as her stepmother's nervousness and uncertainty quickly instantly melted away into a warm and loving expression as she cradled her crying child.

"Someone sounds hungry" Snow stated gently, watching as Regina nodded in response, her eyes not leaving her child.

"Yeah, she must be" she began, rocking the child gently as she continued to cry. "I fed her a few hours ago, she must be hungry by now" she stated, stroking the baby's face gently as her cries began to lessen.

"You fed her?" Snow asked, causing Regina to turn towards her with a questioning expression.

"Of course I did" she stated defensively, her eyes drifting away from her stepdaughter as she continued to comfort the baby. "She woke up in the night and she was hungry so I-"

"Regina, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to come out how it sounded" Snow stated, reaching out towards Regina and placing her hand gently upon her forearm. "I just… I didn't know how long you'd been awake for, I just assumed that Robin had fed her when she-"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and the baby woke up shortly afterwards" Regina explained, embarrassed at her previous statement. "She was clearly hungry so I fed her, and then we all fell asleep" she stated gently, her eyes drifting back towards Robin, whose warm breath drifted across her neck. "I woke up again a few minutes before you came in."

Before Snow could respond, the previously low and tired cries of the baby developed into a louder and more piercing cry, reminiscent of her hungry cries from earlier that morning.

"Shh, I know, it's okay" Regina soothed, cradling her daughter close to her as she cried.

Regina wanted to feed her again herself, but Snow's presence in the room and the fact that Robin was leaning on her shoulder made that seem impossible. Fortunately the latter of those concerns was addressed, as Regina felt Robin shift in his position before quickly sitting up beside her, the sounds of the baby's cries rousing him from his sleep and rendering him wide awake almost immediately. Regina turned towards him and watched as he sat up and turned towards her, his right arm drifting up her abdomen and towards the crying child, their eyes meeting as he did so. Robin offered her a warm smile and a knowing look, before turning towards Snow and nodding politely, as his eyes befell the wailing child once more.

"I recognise that sound" he stated tiredly, inhaling deeply as he ran his hand across the baby's back. Regina found herself relaxing at his words and his presence, and she smiled slightly in agreement.

"She's hungry again" Regina explained, lifting the child up and holding her in a vertical position close to her chest. As she did so Regina shifted on the bed, wincing in pain as she did so, which did not escape Snow's notice.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything" Snow stated gently, pressing her hands to her knees and rising from the bed and walking through the room and towards the room.

"Thank you" Regina stated sincerely, causing Snow to turn on the spot and smile kindly at her, before leaving the room and closing the door firmly behind her.

A few moments after Snow left Regina adjusted her hold on the baby and cradled her gently in her left arm, whilst she undid the buttons on her nightdress with her right hand. Robin draped her left arm across Regina's back, which she leaned into as she fed the baby, who ate hungrily once more. Regina felt herself relax as she fed the now calm infant who, she was relieved to find, knew exactly what she was going. _That makes one of us_ Regina thought sadly, as she gently caressed the back of her daughter's head as she fed, making gentle breathing noises as she pressed her tiny hand to her mother's skin once more.

"Good morning" Robin stated, pressing a gentle kiss to Regina's temple, causing her to close her eyes and smile slightly as she turned towards him.

"Good morning" she returned.

"Did you manage to get some sleep?" he asked with concern, as he brushed some hair from her face with his free hand.

"I did" she assured him, meeting his tired eyes with her own. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I always sleep well when I am beside you" he returned immediately, his eyes drifting between Regina and their daughter. "You know, this is the first time we have slept beside each other in almost five months" he stated.

Regina's eyes drifted away from his and towards their daughter, whose tiny nails scratched at her skin as she reached for her skin. She considered Robin's words and realised that he was right: it had been almost five months.

"It felt like much longer, but yes, it must have been that long" she stated solemnly, her eyes meeting Robin's once more. "So how was it for you?" she teased.

Robin smiled instinctively at Regina's words, chuckling slightly as he brushed another stray lock from her face, before meeting her eyes with his own.

"Absolutely perfect" he stated. Regina stared at him sceptically.

"Even with your early-morning alarm calls?" she asked, referring to the once wailing infant who was now resting contently in her mother's arms, having finished eating.

Regina adjusted her clothing and held her baby to her chest, rubbing her back gently. Robin's hand drifted from her face to their daughter, and he supported the baby's head as Regina winded her.

"Because of them" he stated sincerely, stroking his daughter's soft hair as he spoke.

Regina turned towards him and watched as he stared at their daughter with the most loving expression she had seen upon a person's face once more; it was truly indescribable. She felt both relieved and empowered by the way he was watching their daughter, and she found that her heart skipped several beats as he turned towards her and gazed at her with the same expression.

"What about you?" he asked gently, his warm eyes gazing lovingly into Regina's. "I was hoping you'd be able to rest for longer than you have done, you must be exhausted."

"No, I'm fine" she stated, offering him a small smile as she spoke.

Regina stared into Robin's eyes and noted the questioning look her was giving her; he clearly didn't believe that she was fine and no longer tired. And why would he? It was a very unbelievable lie. But Regina was grateful that he did not address it. Instead, he rest his left hand upon her shoulder and gently encouraged her towards him, so that her head was leaning on his chest once more, her entire body relaxing into him. They remained like this for several minutes, until a tentative knock at the bedroom door caused Regina to push herself into a sitting position, with some assistance from Robin.

"Come in" she called, staring at the door as it slowly opened, and revealed Snow White standing before her once more.

"Hi" she smiled. "I'm sorry to interrupt, were you-?"

"She's been fed and is already asleep" Regina replied gently, gazing down at the baby with a gentle expression, watching her as she slept. Regina then looked back up towards Snow with a curious expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Yes, everything's fine" Snow stated, taking a few more steps into the room.

Regina watched as her stepdaughter entered the room, and found her eyes lowering to the items she was holding in her right hand.

"What's that?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she attempted to get a better look at the box she Snow was holding. Snow walked towards the bed and offered her the box.

"I bought you some painkillers" she returned, offering Regina the box. "They should take the edge off."

Regina eyes fell to the box of pills, and she inhaled deeply, before looking back up at her stepdaughter with a reassuring expression. Regina felt Robin's gaze upon her, his concern almost palpable.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary" she replied politely. "I'm fine."

Snow watched Regina for a few moments before nodding in response and placing the box on the bedside table.

"Okay, sure" she stated amiably. "I'll leave them here just in case you change your mind." Snow watched as Regina nodded politely in response. "I also had David bring some of this from home" she stated, showing Regina a small dark blue vial of liquid, which was labelled 'Lavender Oil'. Regina stared at the bottle for a few seconds before looking up towards Snow expectantly.

"Lavender oil?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I know how… uncomfortable you can feel right after having a baby" Snow began, watching as Regina stared at her attentively. "I remember how I felt after having Emma and Neal, it was… it was unlike anything I'd ever felt before" she explained gently. "After Neal was born the nurses at the hospital encouraged me to have a short bath, saying it would make me feel more relaxed and more comfortable. And they were right, it really helped" she stated, watching as Regina's expression became one of understanding. "Why don't I run you a bath and you can relax and change?" she stated gently. "I can watch the baby whilst you-"

"Thank you, Snow, but I..." Regina began, holding the baby tighter to her as the words she searched for escaped her.

"It's okay, Regina, I understand" Snow began, causing Regina to look up at her with a questioning expression. "I know how scary it is to imagine being away from your baby for even a second right after they're born, especially when the circumstances surrounding their birth are complicated" she continued calmly, watching as Regina's eyes became emotional, and she quickly averted her stepdaughter's gaze. "But it will only be for a very short while, and the baby and I will be in the next room" she continued. "And Regina you will feel so much better."

Robin shifted slightly on the bed and ran his hand comfortingly down Regina's upper arm, watching her with concern as she stared down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Regina?" Robin asked gently, his voice causing her to turn towards him instinctively. "It's your decision, of course" he began gently, trying to placate the frightened look in her eyes. "But as Snow said, she and the baby will be in the very next room" he continued gently, watching as Regina turned back towards the sleeping baby and watched her intently. "If she wakes or if she needs something we will know immediately, okay? And she will be in very good hands" he stated, turning towards Snow with a grateful expression. "But I understand if you feel it is too soon, and that is absolutely fine" he continued. "But having a short bath could make you feel so much better and more comfortable" he stated. "And that is not selfish, Regina" he stated, knowing her concerns. "It will benefit both you and our daughter. You'll feel more comfortable and relaxed and that will help her too."

Regina considered their words for a few moments, her heart racing with anxiety as she felt her body become hot once more. Although the offer of a bath was very tempting, the idea of spending any amount of time away from her daughter filled her with guilt and absolute dread. And as she thought earlier during her previous conversation with Snow, her own comfort was not relevant, it was not something she was even remotely concerned about. What she was concerned about was her daughter's safety, the safety of the others, and the fact that they would be having a showdown with her sister later that day. She couldn't do this.

"In less than twelve hours we're going to be trying to apprehend my wicked sister to prevent her from abducting my child and turning her into a ruler so cruel and so without mercy that she'd make me look like a potential candidate for the UN" she stated, holding her baby protectively to her chest as she spoke. "I don't have time to immerse myself beneath the bubbles and play with rubber ducks" she stated in a low, defensive tone.

Snow moved closer to the bed and sat beside Regina once more, causing her stepmother to look up towards her.

"I've called a meeting to be held downstairs at 10am so we can discuss everything and finalise the plans for tonight" she explained gently. "We are going to be going to the clearing. We will cuff Zelena and capture her. And we will not allow anything to happen to your baby" Snow stated with conviction, meeting Regina's eyes with her own unwavering gaze. "So for the next three hours all you need to worry about is regaining your strength and spend some time with your new baby" she smiled gently. "And I know your attendance at the meeting will be something I don't even need to ask you about" she continued, watching as Regina appeared to relax slightly at her words. "Which means you have the rest of the morning to have a bath, change, see Henry and Roland, talk to the others, and prepare yourself for the meeting" she smiled. "I'm sure Roland would love to meet his new sister, and I know that Emma really wants to see you" she stated, watching as Regina appeared to be considering her words. She didn't want her stepmother to feel trapped, by her words or her proximity, so she pressed her hands to her legs and rose from the bed. "And for the record I wouldn't recommend using bubble bath for the time being" she stated, watching as Regina looked up at her. "It's not really recommended for… straight afterwards" she explained.

Regina turned from Snow and looked back down at her daughter, who was sleeping soundly in her arms. She was relieved that a meeting would be held shortly, and was determined that she would attend, despite her discomfort. And although what Snow said made sense, and the idea of a warm bath appealed to her greatly, as she stared down at her tiny daughter the thought of leaving her filled her with absolute terror.

"Regina, it's alright" Robin soothed, leaning closer to her as he spoke, which caused her to turn towards him. "As Snow said, the others will be downstairs in a few hours, so we can address absolutely everything you are concerned about then, with everyone" he began, watching as the conflict she was clearly experiencing danced in her eyes. "Everyone else is probably still asleep, otherwise I'm sure your son and Emma would be in here with us right now" he stated, earning a small smile from Regina, which quickly faded back into a nervous expression. "Snow has very kindly offered to keep an eye on the baby whilst you have a bath, and we will only be in the next room, we can use the en suite" he explained gently. "It would benefit you both" he stated reassuringly.

Regina found herself agreeing with Snow and Robin, knowing that having a bath and getting dressed would make her feel much more 'together' than she currently was, which would help not only herself but her child. The baby was fast asleep, had been fed and would perhaps need changing shortly, but other than that, she was currently content. Perhaps she could have a very, _very_ quick bath? But as she considered this, she found fear gripping at her heart once more, as the image of her sister with the baby in her arms caused her breathing to stop.

"I thought this would be over by now" she stated, causing Robin to narrow his eyes in confusion at her statement, as he continued to watch her intently. "I thought that we'd have captured Zelena and bound her magic before I had the baby" she stated, her mind swimming with confusion, and frustration at her inability to make this very simple decision. "How can I leave her when she's out there?"

"You aren't leaving her, Regina" Robin stated with conviction. "You and I will be in the very next room, right through that doorway. Snow will be in here with the baby, and if she so much as stirs we will hear her" he stated, watching as Regina relaxed slightly at his words. "I know you are worried about leaving her, but you are both protected here" he declared. "We will not allow anything to happen to either of you, and nothing is going to happen" he stated. "Zelena doesn't even know that the baby has been born."

"We don't know that" she returned.

"How could she?" Robin asked gently.

"I… I don't know, I-" Regina sighed, closing her eyes and leaning forward as she spoke.

"Regina, I know you are doubting yourself right now, and I understand why you are concerned about leaving her" he stated gently, causing Regina to look up at him with an apprehensive look. "But please know that Snow and I would never suggest something if we did not have every confidence that we could protect you both" he stated kindly, running his hand down her cheek soothingly as he spoke. "I promise you, Regina, it will be alright" he stated.

Regina considered this for a few moments, the words of Snow and Robin pushing through her own fears and reassuring her. She needed to be at her best if she were to protect her baby from Zelena's threat, and getting herself ready for the meeting as they had suggested was the best way to do this. Besides, she had no intention of staying in bed for the rest of the day, not with everything that was going on. Her body yearned for sleep, but she refused to acquiesce. Perhaps a bath would make her feel less tired…

"Okay" she replied, sitting up straighter in bed and turning from Robin to Snow. "You're sure you-?"

"Of course I'm sure" she returned, her eyes befalling the sweet face of the sleeping baby. "I can't wait to spend some quality time with my little sister" she smiled.

Despite her worries and her apprehension, Regina found herself laughing out loud at this comment. Staring at the woman before her, and then at the sleeping child in her arms, she almost forgot that they were, technically, step-siblings. Robin and Snow smiled in return, and Regina felt herself relax slightly under their gaze. She hadn't laughed in such a long time.

"I'll go and run the bath, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes" Snow stated, rising from the bed and heading towards the en suite. Robin and Regina both thanked her, and she closed the door behind her as she entered the bathroom, knowing that the new parents would appreciate a few minutes alone with their baby.

As Snow disappeared into the bathroom Regina found herself holding the baby protectively to her chest, as the words of the man she loved and her stepdaughter swam in her mind. Although she was now feeling less anxious about having the shortest bath she had _ever_ had in her life, something Snow said was playing on her mind, and she knew that she had to discuss it with Robin.

"Robin, there's something I need to tell you" she stated in a low, gentle voice, as she turned towards her lover. Robin watched her with a kind and attentive expression, his warm eyes encouraging her to continue. "When Roland went missing several weeks while ago, and I found him in the woods, something happened, and..." she began, cutting herself off as she struggled to find the words. She inhaled deeply and watched Robin carefully as she spoke. "Roland and I were talking just after I found him, and he hugged me" she began, watching as Robin looked at her with an attentive but slightly confused expression. "He wrapped his arms around my waist and, despite the fact I was wearing a thick coat, he realised that I was pregnant" she continued, watching as Robin's eyes widened with confusion, and he leaned back slightly. "At first I didn't know if he understood what… what it meant" she explained. "But when we got back to your camp he approached me, and he started asking questions about the baby" she stated, her eyes softening slightly at the memory of his sweet words. "He said that you didn't tell him that I was having a baby, and I explained that was because you didn't know. He asked why, obviously" she stated nervously, before inhaling deeply and continuing to speak. "And I explained that I hadn't told you I was having a baby. I said that the baby was in danger and that to protect it I had to keep it a secret" she continued, watching as Robin continued to watch her attentively. "He said that he wanted to keep the secret too, because he wanted to protect the baby and make sure that I wasn't sad" she stated, her heart aching at the memory. "Robin, I didn't want to put him in that position. I didn't want to drag someone else into the lie I was telling, and certainly not Roland" she explained, looking up at Robin with a nervous expression. "I'm so sorry" she stated sincerely. "And you have every right to be angry with me, but it was not Roland's fault" she stated emphatically. "I put him in an impossible position."

"Regina, it's alright" Robin stated kindly, running his hand down her back as he spoke. "I'm not angry with anyone" he assured her. "Roland is a very intelligent and very caring boy, he would have wanted to protect you and the baby, and I am not surprised that he chose to keep the secret" he stated, watching as Regina looked up at him in disbelief. "Regina, he adores you. He saw that you were upset and scared, and when you explained why he wanted to help you. Of course he did" he stated, pressing his lips together into a smile. "I cannot and will not blame either of you for that" he declared. "If anything I… I am proud that Roland's instincts were to help you, regardless of what that entailed."

"Robin I made your son lie to you" Regina stated guiltily.

"No, you did not" he returned instantly. "My son made a decision based on what you told him, which was the truth" he stated. "Keeping the baby's existence a secret was, at that time, the best way to keep you both safe" he stated. "And the fact that Roland was able to understand that and wanted to help you just reminds me of what I already know to be true" he stated, watching Regina as she stared at him nervously. "That he is a very intelligent, very kind and very intuitive young man, and that he loves you" he stated, running his hand across Regina's cheek as he spoke. "How could I possibly expect my son to do something which he knew would endanger both you and his sibling?"

"You shouldn't be this understanding" Regina stated.

"Perhaps it is you who should be kinder to yourself" Robin stated gently, before placing a kiss on Regina's forehead. "Besides" he stated, leaning back and staring deep into Regina's eyes. "At least I do not have to worry about how he will react to the news of a new sibling" he stated. "I had been considering it since I arrived here and so, if anything, what you have told me is quite a relief."

Regina watched him for few moments, not doubting his sincerity or his honesty, but still finding herself questioning his words. He should not be being this understanding with her, especially after this latest revelation. Before she could speak, the bathroom door opened slowly and Snow emerged.

"Bath's ready" she stated kindly, as she slowly made her way over to the bed.

"Thank you" Robin stated gently, before running his hand reassuringly down Regina's arm once more. He then eased himself off the bed and walked around it so that he was standing beside Snow.

Regina looked up at Snow, who was looking at her with a kind and patient expression. Regina inhaled deeply and adjusted her hold on the baby, before gently easing her into Snow's waiting arms. Regina stared at the baby as Snow cradled her and held her to her chest. After several seconds the baby maintained her calmness and silence, and appeared to still be in a deep sleep. And yet Regina could not bear to look away.

"It's okay" Snow assured her, sensing her concern. "We're going to be right here, okay?" she smiled.

Regina nodded in response and felt herself calm slightly, as she pulled the covers across her and slowly eased herself towards the edge of the bed. Robin watched as Regina winced as she moved, and he moved instinctively towards her, offering her his hand and placing his free hand reassuringly on her upper back. Regina rose with minimal support and leaned into Robin as she felt his hand drift down her back, stopping at her waist, as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. As Regina stood before Snow, her eyes befell the sleeping child once more.

"It's alright" Robin reassured her, watching as Regina stared at their child with unblinking eyes.

Regina's throat felt dry and she swallowed hard, before inhaling deeply and nodding, as she slowly headed towards the bathroom before she could change her mind. Each step she took made her realise how unsteady she was on her feet, and she was still feeling incredibly sore, but Robin remained beside her and walked with her towards the open door.

The lights had been put on fairly low, making the bathroom pleasantly lit and not too bright. Combined with the warmth of the room and the subtle scent of lavender, Regina felt herself relax almost as soon as she entered the room, as she took a few steps away from Robin and towards the bath itself, which had never seemed so inviting. She heard the door close behind her and she turned on the spot to find Robin walking towards her with a soft, white towel in his hands, which he placed on the radiator beside the bathtub. She reached towards one of the shelves to the right and picked up a black hairband, which she used to secure her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Would you like some privacy?" he asked gently, staring at her through the pleasantly lit room and haze of lavender-scented vapours.

"No" she returned simply, removing her hands from her hair and turning towards her lover, who nodded in response.

"As you wish, m'lady" he stated kindly, taking a few steps towards her, and placing his hand back on her lower back.

Regina turned on the spot and stared at the bath once more, which had beautiful smelling steam drifting from the warm water and up towards her. The scent of the lavender was so soothing and so comforting that she found herself moving instinctively towards it. And although she was looking forward to this bath immensely, she was also looking forward to leaving it and returning to her daughter. But she knew that Robin and Snow were right, and that having a bath was the right decision. She inhaled the seductive vapours once more, before pushing the straps of her nightdress down her shoulders and allowing it to fall from her body, the gentle fabric lightly brushing across her skin as it fell to the floor. Robin took a step back and then stood beside her, running his hand down her bare skin and across her waist, before holding her hand in his own, and taking a step closer to the bathtub.

Regina stood still for a moment as the warm papers swam across her body, before taking another step forwards and kicking the discarded garment clumsily across the floor. As she stared down at the bath she found herself grateful that it was low, as she did not think she would be able to manage climbing into a higher one. Regina inhaled deeply and used Robin's hand for support as she took a step into the bath, disturbing the peaceful water as she placed her second foot into it, before slowly easing herself into a sitting position. Although she tried to hide her discomfort, she could not help but hiss in pain as she eased herself into the bath and beneath the water.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked gently, concern entering his voice.

"Mm-hm" Regina returned, gripping the edge of the bath tightly as she leaned back and allowed her body to drift further down the bath so that she was lying down. She sighed in relief as the warm water swam over her, massaging her aching limbs. "I'm fine" she mumbled tiredly, closing her eyes as she allowed the water to embrace her.

Robin looked down upon her, marvelling at how beautiful she looked beneath the water, how serene. He found himself smiling, before turning on the spot and walking towards a small table a few feet away from the tub, and perching himself on the edge of it.

Regina remained quiet and content beneath the tranquil waters, which had a more soothing effect than she could ever have anticipated. The warm water made her heavy limbs feel weightless yet strong, and it made her feel clean and fresh. One thing that it did not seem to improve was her soreness, which was still quite prevalent. She found herself experiencing a similar stinging sensation to what she had felt during labour, and she scrunched her face up slightly as she shifted in the bath.

"Regina?" Robin asked, concerned.

"It's okay" she replied tiredly, opening her eyes slightly as she turned towards Robin, who was half-standing in his seat. Before she could speak further, the sound of the baby crying attracting her attention towards the door.

Regina's eyes widened and she pushed herself up weakly in the tub, as Robin rose from his seat and approached her.

"Regina, it's alright" he stated, as Snow's gentle singing voice filled the air, and the baby's cries lessened before stopping altogether. "She was just unsettled, but she's asleep now, it's alright" he assured her.

"I didn't change her" Regina stated tiredly, placing both hands on the side of the bath and pushing herself into a kneeling position. "She'll be uncomfortable, I have to-"

"Regina, wait, you'll hurt yourself" Robin stated, causing Regina to look up at him with wide eyes. "Snow knows what she is doing, I'm sure she won't mind changing the baby if she needs to" he assured her, watching as Regina seemed to relax slightly, her shoulders slumping and her fingers splaying across the edge of the bath.

"You're right" she replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly with her hand. "Sorry, I just-" Regina's words were cut off as Robin knelt before her and placed his hand on hers.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologise for" Robin stated with conviction, causing Regina to exhale and turn towards him with wide eyes.

"Yes, I do" she stated.

"I promise you" Robin stated, staring deep into her emotional eyes. "You do not." Regina inhaled sharply and looked uncertain, but Robin stroked her hand tenderly and watched her with a reassuring expression. "Why don't you lay down for just a little longer?" he asked. She watched him for a moment before nodding in response, and lowering herself back beneath the water. Robin stood from his kneeling position and made his way back to the small table, wishing to give her some space.

Regina lay still in the bathtub, her eyes open and her heart racing, as she inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself. She had no idea why she was reacting like this, she was usually so much calmer and controlled. But everything seemed to be frightening her recently, and she did not want to turn into one of those mothers who was afraid to let her child be out of sight for more than a moment. Was she really getting this so wrong already? Her thoughts were interrupted by Robin who, sensing her anxiety, wished to discuss something he felt would relax her.

"You know, we keep referring to our daughter as 'the baby' and 'our child'" he stated, causing Regina to turn towards him immediately, her eyes finding his behind the lavender mist. "Have you thought at all about what you would like to call her?" 

Regina was silent for a moment, inhaling deeply as she stared at him guiltily.

"You mean what _we_ would like to call her" she responded gently, causing Robin to smile slightly.

"I'm sorry, I-" he began, meeting her gaze once more. "I just assumed that you would know what you would like to call her."

The guilt which Regina had been trying to push aside came flooding back to her, overwhelming her once more. She turned slowly away from Robin and found herself staring at her hand on the edge of the bathtub, as she drew her fingers gently across the edge.

"I did think about it, of course" she stated reminiscently, as she remembered those times sat in her office or on her bed, or downstairs at the table, when names she would stare down at her stomach and think of names that she liked, that she thought Robin would like, that she thought would suit their child. "But after I found out what Zelena was planning, I… I found it difficult to..."

"I understand" Robin stated, sparing her from continuing with what he knew would be a painful admission. "Forgive me, I did not wish to upset you."

"You haven't" she stated, turning towards him once more. "Are there… are there any names that you like?" she asked curiously.

"I used to like… old-fashioned names" Robin began. "Ones from our world, ones that we grew up with, that are part of our history" he continued, meeting Regina's eyes once more. "But this child is not about our past, she is our future" he stated gently. "So perhaps something new, something unusual and seldom heard, would suit her better."

"That narrows it down" Regina quipped, running her hand through the water and smiling at Robin. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"No" he admitted, "I'm afraid I do not" continued, smiling at Regina apologetically. "I spent some time watching her as she slept last night, and as I looked at her I found myself considering names that I thought may suit her, but none quite seemed to match." Regina nodded in understanding. "Are you sure there are no names that you felt would suit her?" Robin asked. "A name that, perhaps, stayed with you for longer than the others? That you found yourself thinking about over and over again?" he continued, watching as Regina appeared to be focusing intently upon his words.

"Perhaps, but..." she began, looking up at the ceiling before turning towards him, "I have taken so much of this from you that I think it's only fair that you get to decide her name."

"We should decide it together" Robin replied gently, watching as Regina nodded slowly in response. "There is one, isn't there?" he asked, watching as she turned back towards him with an expectant expression. "There's a name you like" he stated with a small smile. "What is it?"

Regina inhaled deeply and pressed her hand onto the edge of the bathtub, pulling herself into a sitting position as she turned towards him.

"I… I really want us to decide this together" she explained.

"And we can, we will" he stated. "But it will be difficult to decide upon a name for our daughter if neither of us volunteers a single one" he continued gently, watching Regina with a smile. Regina watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Could you pass me that towel?" she asked.

Robin watched her for a moment before nodding in response. He stood from the table and took a step towards the radiator, picking up the towel and walking towards the tub. As he reached the bathtub Regina pushed herself into a standing position, accepting his hand, and stood onto the bathmat upon the ground. Standing for more than a few seconds made her relaxed limbs feel heavy and tired once more, but she knew she needed to regain her strength, and sitting down constantly was not the way to do it. Regina looked up at Robin, who took a step towards her and wrapped the towel across her, covering her small figure beneath the warm, soft towel, and running his hands gently down her arms. He stared at her for a few moments, her hair slightly damp, her skin pale yet shimmering with water, her nervous eyes wide and bright. There was something so beautiful about her in this light, in this moment, that she appeared to him to be almost ethereal. Before he could consider this further, the sound of her voice drew him back into the moment.

"Adria" she stated simply, saying the word in so gentle and delicate a tone it took him a few moments to realise what she had said. "I like Adria" she stated, watching him nervously for a response. "It was a name I thought of early on and it stayed with me. It's unusual but it's so strong, and feminine and..." she continued, before looking away from Robin and sighing slightly. "But it's fine if you don't like it, there are other names and-"

"Adria" Robin stated, the name coming easy to him, natural, like it had been something that had been decided upon and agreed a lifetime ago, and was beyond question.

"Like I said, we can discuss other -"

"I love it" Robin returned instantly, meeting her nervous eyes with his. "It's beautiful. It's perfect" he smiled. "Adria" he repeated, pronouncing the name slowly, and imbuing it with love.

"You do?" Regina asked nervously, looking at him apprehensively as she spoke. She didn't want him to agree to a name just because she liked it, she wanted it to be his decision too. But he seemed to genuinely like this name,

"Regina, I absolutely adore it" he stated, watching as she smiled up at him in response. "Adria" he stated, taking a step towards her and running his hand down her arm and across her back.

"Adria" Regina smiled, meeting Robin's gaze, as he ran his hand down her lower back and towards her waist.

Robin's eyes met Regina's and he moved instinctively towards her, his heart racing as the scented steam drifted around their bodies. His hand rested on her waist and he took a single step forwards, before lowering his eyes and watching as hers grew low as her breathing increased. Robin ran his free hand down her arm and encouraged her towards him, which she responded to immediately, tilting her head to the side slightly as she did so, and their lips met. Robin kissed her gently at first, so delicately and hesitantly, as though he were afraid that he would hurt her. But soon gentle kisses were not enough for either of them, and the kiss became heated and passionate, as Regina's arm emerged from the towel and she ran her hand up his back, pulling him towards her, as her towel fell down her back, remaining secured to her body only by the fact that she was pressed to her lover. The taste of him, the feel of him this close to her, was intoxicating, and they both needed this level of intimacy, which they had been craving and which had been denied to them, for months. Regina breathed huskily against Robin as he drew her deeper into the kiss, his fingers becoming entangled in her damp hair, which came loose from the hair band and fell by her shoulders. After a short while Regina broke the kiss breathlessly, leaning against his forehead as she regained her composure. Her eyes remained closed, and she felt him draw the towel back over her body, wrapping her in it and pulling her gently towards him. She leaned into him, pressing her cheek and hand to his chest as she inhaled him. Robin placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, rubbing her back comfortingly as he held her close, as the warm lavender vapours drifted over the embraced lovers.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks again for continuing with this story, and for being so patient and considerate in terms of the updates. I've planned the rest of the story and it will have 30 chapters plus an epilogue. I'll keep updating twice a week, and as always, your advice/criticism/comments are appreciated.**

 **I understand that the name I have given Regina and Robin's child may not be for everyone, especially as it does not have a specific link to OUAT, so I just thought I would explain why I chose it. I wanted to pick a name which was different and unique, something which was powerful and feminine and beautiful. Henry was named after Regina's father and boyfriend, the deaths of whom changed her, and which she held herself directly responsible for. I always saw her naming Henry after them as both a symbol of her love for them and her hatred of herself. I wanted Regina's daughter to be named something new, something relating to a strong and promising future, as opposed to her painful past. I felt that having children whose name represent past loves and future ones seemed quite apt. But again, I completely appreciate that the name was 'sprung' on you all, with no reason or explanation, and I apologise for that. And I accept any criticism in relation to it; if you don't like the name I completely understand.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy this latest instalment. If you have any requests/comments/criticism please do let me know, and I'll do everything I can to address it. I am especially wary of writing in a way which makes the characters seem OOC, so if you notice this please let me know and I will try to correct it.**

 **Thanks, and happy reading!**

 **HQ21**

After spending several minutes in a tender embrace, Robin felt Regina's skin cool under his touch, and she shivered beneath his gentle hold.

"You're cold" he announced, removing his hands from her and walking to the other side of the bathroom, where he removed her bathrobe from the back of the door and brought it to her.

"I'm fine" Regina returned, as she pulled the towel back up to cover herself. Her eyes rose and she watched as Robin crossed the room towards her.

"Let's get you warm" he stated gently, as he opened the garment and drew it across her shoulders.

Regina smiled tiredly at him and allowed the towel to fall from her body, as she pushed her arms through the robe and drew it across her. The material was soft and gentle against her cool skin, and she felt herself warming up within seconds of having secured the robe. Regina's head was lowered slightly as she tied the robe, and as she looked up she saw Robin take another step towards her, before placing his hands reassuringly upon her arms and scanning her quickly with nervous eyes.

"I'm fine" Regina repeated with conviction, punctuating her statement with a small smile.

Robin did not respond immediately, and simply stared at her with calm and gentle eyes. Regina stared back at him, captivated by the indescribable way he was looking at her. Before she could speak Robin moved his hands slowly down her arms and pulled her into a tender embrace. Regina leaned into him instinctively, pulling him closer to her hands rose up his back. She could feel the tension within him dissipate almost instantly, and she ran her hand tenderly across his upper back. Regina tilted her head so that she was looking up at him, but his head was lowered and his eyes shielded from her view. She frowned in confusion and concern as she eased her hold on him slightly.

"Robin?" she asked, her tone causing Robin to snap out of his stupor and lean back so he could look at her. She found herself staring at those same wide and gentle eyes. "Are you alright?"

Robin's face relaxed completely and a small smile played on his lips.

"Yes" he breathed gently, running his hand across her cheek. "I just missed you" he stated simply.

Regina's eyes softened and her shoulders relaxed, as she moved instinctively towards him once more and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Robin's hand held her head tenderly, his fingers becoming entangled in her soft hair, as they spent several more minutes in a comfortable silence.

Regina and Robin emerged from the bathroom shortly afterwards, and were greeted by a smiling Snow, who perched on the edge of the bed cradling their sleeping daughter.

"She just fell asleep" Snow whispered as she slowly rose from the bed.

Regina's eyes widened and she found the tension and fear which she had been trying to suppress melt away completely as her eyes beheld her sleeping daughter. Regina and Robin walked towards Snow and gazed down at the sleeping baby.

"She's so sweet" Snow whispered, watching the way Regina was gazing lovingly at her daughter.

"She is" Regina agreed, her eyes remaining on her daughter's face.

Robin's eyes drifted from the baby and towards Regina, who he noticed appeared to becoming cold once more.

"Why don't I hold her whilst you get ready?" he offered kindly, causing Regina to turn towards him immediately.

"Okay" she returned, stroking her daughter's cheek with the edge of her finger, before taking a step back as Snow eased the baby into his arms.

"Hello, Adria" Robin whispered, his gentle tone causing Regina to smile.

"Adria?" asked Snow, her eyes drifting from Robin to Regina. "You're calling her Adria?" she asked with a smile. "That's such a beautiful name" she added.

"Thank you" Regina returned, as her eyes drifted back to Robin, who was staring at the sleeping child in his arms with the most loving look she had ever witnessed; he was in awe. And at that moment, so was she.

Snow glanced between them both once more before smiling to herself.

"I'll give you both some space to get ready" she stated, slowly walking across the room. "Oh, Regina" she stated as she reached the door, turning on the spot as she spoke, and meeting Regina's attentive gaze. "David and Killian are going to the dungeon beneath the library to ensure that Gold remains unconscious, and on the way back have I asked David to go back to the loft and bring Neal's moses basket here" she began. "He's too big for it now, and I thought that, until you had a chance to-"

"Thank you, Snow" Regina returned sincerely, gratitude and guilt burning within her in equal measure.

When Regina had woken up and seen her daughter dressed and wrapped in a blanket, she had been reminded of her ill-preparedness for the birth of her child. The bags of baby items and the clothing and other supplies in the bathroom reminded her of this, and it caused her heart to ache. Her daughter deserved things which belonged to her, which were her own. As she considered this her mind went back to a short while ago, when she had been examining Henry's baby items on the floor of this very room. _I didn't even buy her a blanket_ she thought sadly.

"It's okay" Snow stated in a comforting tone. "He'll bring it over and we'll have it set up ahead of the meeting, okay?" she continued. "Blue is downstairs, and she is more than happy to keep an eye on the… on Adria" Snow corrected herself, "whilst you're downstairs, okay?" she asked.

Regina nodded in response and crossed her arms across her chest, watching as Snow turned and prepared to leave.

"Snow, wait" she stated, uncrossing her arms and taking a few steps towards her stepdaughter. Snow turned on the spot immediately and faced her. "I really appreciate everything you have done for me, for us, I..." she began, faltering slightly as she stared into the kind and attentive eyes of her stepdaughter. "Thank you" she repeated sincerely.

"You're welcome" Snow replied, smiling gently at Regina as she spoke. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?" Regina nodded politely in response and Snow turned on the spot and left the room, closing the door slowly behind her.

Regina inhaled deeply and remained still for a couple of seconds, as her tiredness and soreness began to creep upon her once more. She didn't know how long she had been standing still and silence for, but she sensed it was longer than she had anticipated, as she heard Robin's concerned voice call out to her as he walked towards her. She turned on the spot and greeted him with a tired but reassuring smile, as her eyes fell to their sleeping daughter once more.

"She looks like you when she sleeps" Robin stated gently, causing Regina to turn towards him with a questioning look. "It's her lips, mainly" he explained, his eyes drifting down to their daughter's face. "Her lips purse in the same pouty way yours do when you're asleep."

"I don't pout in my sleep" Regina stated incredulously, staring at Robin with a challenging expression.

"You do" he returned gently, looking up to meet her curious gaze once more. "And so does our daughter."

Regina's eyebrows were knitted in confusion, but her expression softened completed at Robin's words. _Our daughter_. Her eyes drifted from his face to their baby once more, and she felt herself relax completely. Tears formed in her eyes at the scene before her, which she blinked back furiously, casting them away before Robin had a chance to see them.

"I should get dressed" she stated simply, her eyes lingering on their daughter as she crossed the room towards her closet.

As she walked away from Adria Regina fell a dull, sickening ache in her chest, and she found herself instinctively looking towards her daughter, whose tiny body was hidden from view beneath the blankets, and due to the angle of Robin's hold. Regina's hand remained motionless upon the closet door as she stared at her child with unblinking eyes, her desire to be closer making her feel quite overwhelmed. Somehow, Robin must have sensed this, as he turned to face her directly and took several steps towards her, watching as the frightened look in her eyes dissipated with each step he took closer to her. He stopped once he was standing a few inches away from the closet door, and he watched as Regina relaxed completely before him, as she opened the door to her closet and began staring in it with little interest. There was a comfortable silence which befell them for several minutes as Regina pulled a couple of items from the closet and draped them over a nearby chair. As she closed the door behind her, the sound of Robin's voice drew her attention immediately towards him.

"I was thinking" he began, the slightly nervous edge in his tone causing Regina to stare at him intently, a kind look softening her nervous eyes. "I was wondering whether you would perhaps… if you would like to have lunch with me, and Henry and Roland and Adria after the meeting?" Robin began gently. "I was hoping that we might perhaps introduce Roland to his baby sister" he continued, watching Regina attentively as he spoke. "That is if you are feeling up to it, of course-"

"Robin, of course" she breathed, taking a step towards him and placing her hand reassuringly upon his arm, before lowering her eyes to their sleeping daughter. "I'm sure Adria would love to meet her other big brother" she stated in a low tone, before looking back up at Robin with a warm expression. "And I have really missed Roland" she admitted gently.

"He has missed you too" Robin returned immediately. "He will be thrilled to see you both" he smiled, lowering his gaze back down to the baby in his arms. Regina smiled at the sight before her, before a small knock at the door caused her to turn towards it with interest, calling her consent for the person to enter.

Snow opened the door slowly and stepped inside, carrying the moses basket and it's stand, which she showed Regina as she entered the room.

"Where would you like it to go?" she asked kindly, her eyes drifting between the lovers as she spoke.

Regina smiled and walked towards her stepdaughter, and they set up the moses basket beside her bed, where it seemed so perfectly in place. Snow excused herself shortly afterwards, and Regina found herself staring at the new piece of furniture, running her hand across its soft lining as she gazed down upon it. Robin walked up behind her and slowly lowered their daughter into the basket, and watched as Regina secured the blankets to her and gazed down upon her as she slept.

"A bed fit for a queen" Robin announced, placing his hand in the centre of Regina's back. She smiled in response.

"A princess" she corrected, turning towards Robin with a teasing look.

"I do apologise, your majesty, you are quite right" he returned in a semi-mocking tone, "a princess" he stated gently, turning back towards Adria as he spoke.

Regina closed her eyes and exhaled a small laugh, as she leaned against Robin's chest, the scent of him causing her to feel calmer and relaxed than she was currently appearing. Robin could feel her trembling slightly against him. He lowered his lips to her face and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen and prepare you some breakfast" he stated, punctuating his statement with a kiss.

"What?" Regina asked, turning to face him with a puzzled expression.

"Regina, you gave birth less than twelve hours ago and you have not eaten" he replied gently. "I understand you may not feel up to it yet, and that is perfectly fine" he assured her, watching as she seemed to relax slightly under his gaze. "But you need to keep your strength up, and it will be here as an option should you want them" he continued, running his hand down her arm and capturing her hand with his. "I shan't be long" he promised, kissing her gently on the cheek before leaving the room.

Regina listened as the door closed behind him with a gentle click, and she felt a sickening panic rise within her for a moment, and she turned instinctively towards her daughter. As her eyes befell the peaceful face of the sleeping child, Regina felt calmness wash over her once more, and she smiled, before taking a step closer to the baby and leaning in towards her.

"Sweet dreams, my dear" Regina whispered, kissing her daughter gently upon her forehead, before walking confidently back towards her closet.

The area beneath the library was cold and dank, and as Hook and David approached the spot where Gold was slowly coming out of his poppy dust-induced slumber, an icy chill ran down their spines. The place was even more unsettling than it had been the day before, if that was at all possible.

"Remind me again why we're doing this, mate?" Hook asked, mild irritation marring his tone as he walked wearily towards Gold's cage.

"Doing what?" David returned, staring at Hook with a questioning expression, causing them both to stop in their tracks as they reached the cage. "Killian?"

"The crocodile and the sorceress are no longer colluding with one another" Hook stated with annoyance, as he gestured towards the semi-conscious figure of the Dark One. "I can't imagine he is going to be of much use to her, and he certainly isn't going to be providing her with any information she doesn't already know" he stated, taking a handful of poppy dust and throwing it over Gold, who fell back onto the bed instantly, his half-open eyes closing shut once more. "It's not like he can tell her about the arrival of the Queen's child" he stated in a low tone, his eyes becoming glassy as he spoke.

"Killian" David stated gently, watching the way the pirate was staring at Gold, his eyes low and unblinking. "I get that you're angry, I do. But-"

"No, see, I don't think you do, mate" Hook returned, turning towards David as he spoke. "She lied to us for months. She had us running around trying to save her sorry arse for the best part of this year, all after she almost cost your daughter her life" he stated incredulously, shaking his head slightly at his statement. "So forgive me if I don't share your sense of sympathy of the Evil Queen" he stated, taking a step towards David as he spoke. "Because believe me, mate, she doesn't deserve it" he spat. "Regardless of the reason she was lying about the existence of her child."

"A child who is here, now, and who needs our protection" David stated with finality. "Killian, whatever you think of her mother, you must understand that that baby is innocent".

Killian stared at David for a moment before taking a step closer to him, his eyes maintaining his gaze as he approached him.

"Nothing about that woman is innocent" he stated with frustration, before walking past David and heading towards the library itself. David closed his eyes and sighed in frustration before following Hook back up to the building itself.

As the sound of their footsteps disappeared altogether, a new set echoed throughout the cold rooms beneath the library, as a figure slowly emerged after having been hidden in the shadows. A pair of bright, piercing eyes shone through the darkness, as the figure took several steps forwards from the darkness and into the light, the bright eyes becoming fixed on the spot where David and Hook had just stood. As she stepped out from the shadows and considered the exchange between the men just moments before, Zelena stopped in her tracks as a sinister look shone in her cold eyes, and she smiled.

When Robin entered Regina's bedroom ten minutes later, carrying a tray with tea, toast and light breakfast foods, he found Regina sat upon the bed watching their daughter as she slept, a serene expression upon her face. Robin's eyes softened as he entered the room, closing the door gently behind him as he made his way towards her.

Regina was wearing a pair of black jeans and ankle boots and a deep purple top, which was light and floated gently over her stomach, which seemed considerably smaller than it did just hours before. She had styled her hair subtly, giving her glossy locks gentle waves and a shape which defined her face. As he stepped closer to her, he could also tell that she was wearing make up. Her lips were a subtle shade of brownish-red, which highlighted her paleness and drew attention towards her captivating eyes. Regina had also applied a light layer of foundation to conceal her tiredness and accentuate her features, and as she turned towards Robin as he approached her he found himself looking upon the face of a woman who was trying to disguise her tiredness and her concern beneath a mask of foundation and dark eye make-up. He gently eased himself onto the bed beside her and placed the tray he was holding between them.

"Do you think you could manage to eat?" he asked gently, as she turned her attention towards him.

Regina exhaled deeply and offered him a grateful expression, before reaching towards one of the plates on the tray and picking up a piece of toast, which she began to eat. Robin watched in relief as she finished the first slice, apparently unaware of how hungry she was, and reached for a second.

"There's enough for both of us" she stated between bites, earning a small smile from Robin.

"Indeed there is" he stated, picking up an apple from the tray and taking a bite.

Regina and Robin enjoyed their intimate breakfast, sipping fresh juice and sampling the different foods as they sat beside each other in a comfortable silence, their daughter's gentle breathing and sighing providing them both with infinite comfort.

The next couple of hours passed relatively quickly, and in such a calm and peaceful manner than neither Regina nor Robin were aware of just how much time had passed. They had finished their breakfast and spent some time watching their daughter as she slept, before she began to stir in her sleep, her unsettled cries announcing her need for comfort. Regina lifted her gently from the moses basket and held her close, rocking her and speaking to her soothingly as she cried, before feeding her once more and then rocking her gently, causing the baby to fall asleep moments later in her mother's arms. As Regina looked back down upon the sleeping child, and then towards her moses basket, the thought of placing the baby back in her new bed when she was sleeping so sweetly and so contently in her own arms seemed too difficult. And so Regina spent the next hour sat on the bed with the baby in her arms as Robin sat beside her, one arm across her back as his free hand gently stroked his daughter's face, as she made the sweetest sounds and expressions as she slept (including a prevalent pout which was most _definitel_ _y_ her mother's). The time they spent together seemed to be immeasurable and almost unmoving, until a familiar knock at the door caused Regina to look up with wide and expectant eyes.

"Henry?" she breathed, un-tucking her foot from beneath her and easing her feet onto the ground, as she began walking towards the door with slow and cautious steps, meeting the smiling face of her son as he opened the door wide before him.

"Mom" he smiled, walking briskly towards her and wrapping his arms around her, mindful of the sleeping baby in her arms. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern, looking at her in a similar way that Snow had done earlier that morning, as though she were a delicate creature liable to collapse and break. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine, dear" Regina returned, stroking Henry's cheek as she smoke, a gentle smile playing upon her lips as she stared at her son with nervous eyes. "What about you?"

"I don't need to rest" Henry returned gently.

"That's not what I mean, sweetheart" she returned, looking at him with a gentle and attentive expression. "A lot has happened over the past day or so, and I know it is a lot to take in, and you must be confused and have a lot of questions-"

"Mom" Henry interjected, speaking in a warm tone as he stared into Regina's eyes. "I get it, really, I do. I understand why you didn't tell me" he stated, his voice devoid of anger of disappointment. "I spoke to Snow White and my mom, and they explained everything, not that they needed to, I mean" he added reassuringly, watching as Regina looked upon him with a nervous expression. "I'm just glad that you're both okay" he stated kindly.

Regina's eyes softened and she tilted her head to the side slightly, before taking a step closer to her son and drawing him towards her into a hug.

"We're both fine, sweetheart" she stated in a low, pleasant tone, before inhaling sharply and leaning back to face him. "But it is very important to me, to all of us, that you are okay too".

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he gazed at her, perplexed.

"I mean that… that this is a lot for you to take in, to process" Regina began, speaking slowly and calmly as she addressed her son. "And Henry, I want you to know that if you are not okay with this, then I understand, and no one will be angry at you for-"

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked kindly, punctuating his question with a small laugh. "Mom, you and Robin are finally together, I have a new sister, and Operation Mongoose is back on" he stated, beaming up at her with the same contagious smile he had since she could remember. "What could I possibly not be okay with?"

Regina felt her heart ache with gratitude and guilt, and she inhaled sharply in an attempt to compose herself, as tears stung in her eyes once more. She didn't know why she kept feeling as though she were about to cry.

"Henry, regardless of why I did what I did, or the outcome" she stated, her eyes drifting down to the baby in her arms before she looked back into the eyes of her son, "I lied to you, and that was wrong" she stated simply. "And I am really, truly sorry" she added, watching as Henry stared at her with a kind expression, "you deserved better than that."

"Mom, I get it, it's okay."

"No, sweetheart" she stated with conviction. "It is not okay" she added, inhaling deeply as she blinked back the tears once more. "I am sorry that I lied to you, and that you had to see me like I was last night" she continued, her chest tightening at the thought. "You must have been so scared and you didn't have any idea what was going on-"

"I worked it out pretty fast" he stated proudly, offering his mother a reassuring smile, which she returned with a stifled laugh.

"I'm sure you did" she stated in a low tone, guilt washing over her. "But it is okay to be angry at me, Henry. Really" she continued. "And when you are ready to talk about it, about everything, let me know, okay?" she asked gently. "You must have a lot of questions, and I will answer them all, okay?" she stated, watching as Henry nodded in response. "You deserve an explanation and I am going to give it to you."

"Mom, it's okay, really" he stated kindly, trying to placate Regina, who looked really worried. "We can talk about it after the meeting" he smiled. Regina returned his smile and nodded in response, but before she could speak he continued to talk. "Can I hold her?" he asked.

Regina's eyes widened and she felt relief wash over her, as her eyes drifted from her son to her daughter.

"Yes, of… of course you can, dear" she stated kindly, indicating towards the chair beside her bed. "Why don't you take a seat, and I'll put her in your arms" she stated, following Henry as he walked across the room.

Henry sat in the seat and looked up towards Regina expectantly, holding his arms out as she eased the baby gently into his protective hold.

"Her name is Adria" Regina stated gently, looking up at her son as she announced the baby's name.

"Adria" he repeated, looking to his mother for confirmation. "I like it" he stated, smiling as he spoke, before returning his attention to his little sister. "Hello, Adria" he whispered.

Regina smiled in response, and before she could speak there was another knock at the door, which opened immediately afterwards to reveal Blue.

"Good morning" she stated, looking Regina up and down as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good" Regina stated. "Thank you."

Blue watched her for a few moments and considered her closely, as though she did not quite believe that she was alright.

"Okay" she smiled, turning her attention towards Henry and Adria. "Would you like to stay with me and Adria whilst your mom and Robin go to the meeting?"

"Sure" Henry smiled, turning from Blue to Regina. "Is that okay, mom?"

"Of course it is, sweetheart" she replied kindly, as panic began to grip her heart once more, as she realised that she was due to leave her daughter to head downstairs. "I know you'll take really good care of her" she stated, as much to herself as to her son. Robin, evidently sensing her fear, rose from the bed and walked up behind her, wrapping his arm across her waist as he reached her side. "I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?" she asked, staring from her son to her sleeping daughter.

"We'll be fine, mom, don't worry" he stated calmly, before looking back down at his little sister. "She looks like you do when you sleep-"

Henry was cut off from his statement by a laugh from Robin, which was met with a joking scowl from Regina, who exhaled deeply and leaned against her lover.

"Are you ready?" he asked gently, rubbing her lower back reassuringly as she spoke.

In truth, she was not; Regina was far from ready to leave her daughter, even just to go downstairs. But Blue's entrance into her room meant that the others had arrived, and the meeting was due to begin. The quicker the meeting was over, the quicker she could get back to Henry and Adria. But no, she was not ready.

"Yes" she lied, inhaling sharply and staring from her daughter to Robin, before looking towards the door and attempting to move. It felt as though her legs had become physically fixed to the ground beneath her. "Let's go" she stated, taking a tentative step forwards and leading the way towards the door, her limbs feeling heavy and her heart pounding as she walked.

As she reached the door Regina turned around and glanced towards her sleeping daughter once more, her eyes growing wide as tears burned with them. Robin ran his hand down her upper arm and whispered something to her in a low and reassuring tone, and she nodded in response, turning from the room and heading slowly down the corridor and towards the staircase, mentally preparing herself for what was to come next.

Regina was still feeling considerably sore and tired, and she walked slowly down the corridor besides Robin, who stood close to her as they headed downstairs. During this time, she felt an unsettling amount of guilt and uneasiness begin to permeate throughout her body, and at first she was not quite sure why. She was feeling incredibly nervous and almost apprehensive about not the meeting itself, but the people in it. People who she had once loathed and viewed with disdain, but individuals who she now respected and even _liked_. Even the two idiots were no longer as annoying to her as they once were, and especially over the past year or so, she had grown particularly close to Emma and Snow. The thought that her recent actions and deceit could have compromised this somehow made her feel strangely unsettled and afraid. As she reached the foyer she stopped for a moment, staring apprehensively at the half-open door before her, which allowed the sound of a crackling fire and low voices to drift towards her.

"It'll be alright, Regina" Robin stated with conviction, running his hand down her back once more. "You don't have to be afraid" he assured her.

"I'm not" Regina lied, offering him a reassuringly look before turning towards the door and walking slowly towards it.

As she placed her hand upon the cool exterior of the door and moved down to grip the handle, Regina considered her most recent words to Robin which technically were not a lie. As she pushed the door slowly open she admitted to herself that she was not afraid of the room, the meeting or the people in it. She was _terrified_.

The door slowly creaked open and Regina took several steps forward, walking into the room as quickly as she was able to and looking at the people inside it with a faux-brave expression. As she stepped inside she glanced around and found the guilt which was present inside her spread throughout her entire body, and she inhaled deeply to calm herself.

Snow White and David were stood by the fireplace, appearing to be in deep discussion as Regina and Robin entered the room. Hook and Emma were sat on the couch to the far right, leaning forward as they too were engaged in deep conversation. Regina felt panic rise within her.

"Regina, hey" smiled Emma, walking towards her from across the room. "You look good… you look great, actually" she added, her eyes drifting across Regina in the exact same way her mother's had just before. _Like I'm a fragile baby bird_ Regina thought, as she smiled politely back at the Saviour. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you" she replied politely.

"How's the baby?" Emma asked curiously.

"She's good. She's great, actually" Regina replied, her modest smile lighting up her features as she thought of her daughter. "Henry's helping Blue to take care of her whilst we discuss what happens next."

"Good" Emma smiled. "Yeah, I bet he is. He hasn't stopped talking about you and the baby since he woke up" she stated. "So have you guys come up with a name yet?"

"Adria" Regina replied, as she felt Robin's reassuring hands upon her once more. "Her name is Adria."

"Oh, Regina, that's so-"

"Shall we begin this meeting, then?" Hook stated, his tone causing Regina's chest to tighten as she turned towards him. "Time is of the essence."

"Killian-" Emma began.

"Of course" Regina stated. "You're right, we do need to act quickly" she continued, her voice adopting the low, professional tone of Mayor Mills. "Let's begin" she continued, walking towards the armchair besides the fire and easing herself into it.

Robin cast a warning glance towards Hook before following Regina to the chair and perching on the edge of it. His scent and his proximity to her reassured her immeasurably, and shielded her from the affects of Hook's previously icy tone.

"Okay" David stated, causing everyone to turn towards him expectantly. "Regina, we… we've been going over our options whilst you were upstairs, and we think that we should stick to the original plan as closely as we are able to" he began, watching as she nodded in response. "It was well thought out, everything was accounted for, and although some minor adjustments need to be made I see no reason why we can't carry it pretty closely to how we planned it originally."

Regina nodded once more in response, watching David expectantly before turning towards Emma, whose voice attracted her attention.

"So the original plan was that we would go to the clearing tonight, after dusk, and hide out until Zelena appeared" Emma began. "You would then distract her whilst David and I cuffed her and Snow rendered her unconscious with poppy dust, before taking her back to the library" she stated, earning a nod from Regina. "But obviously, that's not how it's gonna play out tonight, so we're gonna need someone else to be the distraction-"

"I'll do it" Robin stated immediately, causing Regina's eyes to widen as she turned towards him. Robin looked down towards her with a reassuring expression.

"She has the most personal connection to you and me, Regina" he explained gently. "She will get the most pleasure out of tormenting us, meaning that she will be at her most vulnerable when she taunts me tonight; she'll be letting her guard down."

"Robin, she knows about this, about everything" Regina explained. "Do you realise how dangerous this is?"

"Yes" he stated gently. "But I promise you, it will be alright. David and Emma and Killian and Snow will be there-"

"Robin, it is such a risk..."

"It was a risk you were willing to take at eight months pregnant" stated Hook, causing Regina to turn towards him with a shocked expression. "So why can't Locksley do it?"

"Killian" Robin stated in a dangerously low tone, one which Regina was so unaccustomed to hearing that she placed her hand over his and squeezed it tightly.

"No, Robin, it's okay" she stated, before turning back to Hook, who was watching her with cold eyes and a disdainful expression. "You're right."

Under normal circumstances his insolence and insulting tone would anger her, but these were not normal circumstances. And, if she was perfectly honest, the pirate's reaction relieved her; she was glad that someone was actually displaying anger at her for her actions.

"Killian, I do not expect you to understand what I did, and I certainly don't expect your forgiveness" she stated, watching as the pirate continued to stare at her with an icy expression. "You have every right to be angry, you all do" Regina stated, glancing around the room for a moment, before returning her gaze to Killian. "But if you allow your hatred for me to take over right now, before tonight, then you will be the one placing us all in danger" she stated, watching as Hook's eyes grew wide at her words. "We need to work together to put an end to this once and for all. Until we have captured Zelena and bound her magic no one is safe" she stated with conviction as she stared at the pirate from across the room. "After Zelena is captured and held beneath the library, then you can be as angry and hateful towards me as you please" she stated, her tone hiding the fear that was travelling throughout her body. "Because we will all be safe."

"Safe" Hook stated in a low tone. "With your sister and the crocodile in adjacent cages beneath the library I'm not sure that any of us are going to be safe ever again."

"It's only a temporary solution" Regina stated, choosing to ignore his tone. "Their magic will be bound, they won't be able to get out" she added reassuringly. "But you're right, they can't stay down there forever" she continued, the thought that had crossed her mind several times over the previous months returning to her and causing her to feel sick with apprehension. "But for now, all we need to focus on is binding her magic and apprehending her tonight."

"Regina's right" stated David, causing the former Queen to turn towards him. "Let's just work on one thing at a time, okay?"

"I agree" stated Snow.

"Me too" added Emma, as she slowly walked towards Hook and sat beside him.

The next hour or so was spent discussing the specifics of the plan itself, which was to be carried out in just over seven hours' time. After the plan was discussed at length, arrangements for those who would not be attending was also considered. It was decided that, under the circumstances, the safest place for the children to be was together. It was therefore decided that Neal and Roland would be brought to Regina's mansion just before 1pm, where they would be looked after by Blue and Regina whilst the others worked on the plan. Although Regina felt guilty at being unable to directly assist with the matter, she had been concerned that she would not be able to leave Adria so soon; and in all honestly, she was not feeling her best. Although she had only been downstairs for an hour or so, the exhaustion she had been experiencing and fighting off for the past few hours had come back to her, and she found herself battling the urge to close her tired eyes. Thankfully, the meeting ended very shortly afterwards. Hook walked swiftly from the room and headed towards the library to guard Gold and prepare Zelena's cage (as suggested by David), whilst the others remained in the room. Regina vaguely remembered watching Emma walk towards her parents and speak to them, but then everything went dark, and the next thing she felt was her body pressed against Robin's chest.

Regina opened her eyes at the feeling of movement and the sound of heavy steps. Her limbs felt heavy and were pressed together, as her face rested against Robin's chest, the scent of him comforting her. She groaned lightly and opened her eyes, before trying to move against him to figure out what was going on. But as she opened her eyes and found herself staring over the bannister, that became immediately obvious; Robin was carrying her.

"Robin?" she asked tiredly.

"You fell asleep, m'lady" Robin explained, as Regina found herself relaxing deeper into him, before forcing her eyes open and trying to stay awake.

"It's okay, I can walk" she said weakly, attempting to rise into a sitting position, which was impossible given the way he was carrying her.

"We're almost there, it's alright" he stated kindly, his gentle tone causing her eyes to reluctantly drift closed once more.

Regina heard the door creak open as Robin carried her into her bedroom and eased her onto the bed, tucking her beneath the covers as he did so. She tried to fight the urge to sleep, but she was exhausted and her body practically melted into her soft sheets. It was only when she heard the sound of her son's voice that she opened her eyes.

"Is she okay?" he asked, the nervousness in his tone causing her eyes to snap open immediately.

"I'm okay, sweetheart" Regina mumbled tiredly, attempting to push herself up as she spoke, her eyes travelling from Henry to Adria, who lay asleep in the moses basket.

"Regina, please, lay down, it's alright" Robin stated reassuringly, taking a few steps closer to her and encouraging her back down. "You need to rest, m'lady, you're exhausted."

"No" Regina protested.

She had promised Henry that they could talk, and she would not let him down yet again. She tried to open her eyes wider but everything in the room seemed so bright, and her body craved sleep. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind and thoughts were hazy and unclear, as she leaned back into the pillows and turned towards her children.

"She's fine, Henry" Robin stated kindly. "She's just exhausted, that's all. She's been through quite an ordeal and she needs her rest" he explained.

Regina heard Henry say something in response but she could not quite make it out, as she found herself slipping into the unconscious once more.

"But you're sure she's going to be okay?" Henry asked, as Blue emerged from the bathroom, placing Adria's blanket in the washing basket. She had been a little sick on it and so she had replaced it for her.

"She's okay, Henry, really" Blue stated reassuringly. "Robin and I need to discuss some of the details for tonight with the others, so will you be okay keeping an eye on your mom and sister for a short while?"

"Yeah, of course" Henry stated, glad that he had been entrusted with the task.

"Thank you" stated Robin, who smiled kindly at Henry, before leaning towards Regina and planting a chaste kiss upon her forehead. "Sleep well, m'lady" he stated, brushing a stray hair from her face, causing her to moan gently in her sleep as she leaned deeper into the pillow.

Henry watched as Robin and Blue left the room, the latter staring at his lover and his child for a few moments before closing the door firmly shut behind him.

For the next thirty minutes Henry sat in the chair besides his sister and watched his mother as she slept, a feeling of calmness pervading him at how relaxed and content she looked. She had clearly been scared and tired, but she was fighting it because she was scared of appearing weak. But she wasn't weak. She was the strongest person that he knew. He just hoped that between them, he and Robin would be able to make her realise that. And now, perhaps Adria could help too. As Henry's thoughts shifted to his new baby sister, the sound of an unsettled cry broke the silence of the otherwise peaceful room, causing Henry to look towards the waking infant.

Adria's unsettled cries suddenly became louder and more piercing, causing Henry to stand up instinctively and move towards her, bending down and reaching into the moses basket as he picked up his little sister and held her to his chest. As Henry attempted to soothe his sister, who was still continuing to cry, his attention was drawn towards his mother, who was beginning to stir in her sleep, the sound of her daughter crying threatening to wake her.

Henry knew that his mom needed to sleep, and that that would be almost impossible if Adria kept crying. She had been fed recently, so she wasn't hungry. Perhaps she wanted some attention? Or maybe she needed to be changed? As Henry's attempts to placate his sister failed, and her cries became slightly louder and more frequent, he decided that he needed to take care of his sister and his mom, and there was only one way to do it. Henry walked towards the bottom of Regina's bed and picked up the bag of baby supplies before carrying his sister through the room and towards the door, which he closed quietly behind them. He carried the still-crying Adria into his room, where he lay her on his bed and watched as she pushed her tiny hands and feet out from amongst the blankets and continued to wail. Henry had looked after Neal when he'd been upset like this before, and he found himself wondering if Adria really did need to be changed.

"It's okay, Adria, don't worry" he stated kindly. "Mom's asleep at the moment, and she's really tired, but it's okay" he continued, pulling a diaper and a packet of wipes out of the bag. "I've helped out with my uncle Neal before, so I know what to do."

Despite the fact that Henry had closed his bedroom door behind him, the sound of Adria's cries still travelled down the corridor, and reached the attentive ears of Zelena, who had just appeared in the mansion. She smiled at the sound of the crying infant, and remained pressed against a wall as she stared curiously down the corridor, quickly assuring herself that no one was around. She smiled once more as she walked cautiously down the corridor, staring at Regina's bedroom door and heading directly towards it. But as she did so, she soon became aware that the infant's cries were not coming from Regina's room at all, but one on the other end of the corridor. As Zelena turned towards this door she walked slowly towards it, pressing her ear to the wood as she reached it, and listened carefully to the sound of Henry talking to his little sister, who's cries were beginning to subside. Zelena's eyes widened and her cruel smile grew as she lowered her hand down the door and towards the handle, which she pressed down before pushing the door open slowly, and taking a step into the room.


	27. Chapter 26

Henry changed Adria quickly on his bed, and was relived to find that her crying lessened slightly as he did so. She was calmer and very still, almost as though she were trying to help him as he assisted her. He smiled and spoke to her gently as he changed her, before doing up the poppers on her sleep suit and wrapping the blanket back around her. She snuggled into the soft warm material as he lifted her carefully and held her to his chest. Despite initially seeming settled, after a few seconds Adria let out a distressed cry, before becoming unsettled and crying in her brother's arms. Henry frowned in confusion and rocked her gently as he walked with her around the room, a tactic he used with Neal which was often with success. But not in this instance. Instead, Adria's cries only seemed to increase, her face reddening as she pushed her small hands through the blanket and into the air, as if she were reaching out towards Henry.

"It's okay Adria, don't worry" Henry soothed. "I'm here" he added, turning towards his window as he continued to gently rock her, hoping that her cries would soon cease. "You're not hungry again, are you?" he frowned in confusion as he looked down upon the wailing child.

Adria's cries were so loud and incessant that they blocked the sound of the bedroom door slowly opening behind him, and Henry was only made aware of the presence of another person in the room when a floorboard creaked behind him, causing him to turn immediately on the spot. Expecting to see his mother or perhaps Snow White behind him, Henry's expression tensed as his entire body froze as he looked up at the face of the person before him.

"Zelena" he stated breathlessly, as he instinctively held the baby closer to his chest. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a nervous edge present in his tone.

Zelena did not respond immediately, but watched him for a moment with a calm and unreadable expression, before taking a couple of steps towards him. Henry moved back immediately and stared at her with wary eyes, wrapping his arms around his sister as he did so, pausing only when he felt his back press lightly against the window. Zelena stopped as he did, a small smile breaking through her impassive expression, as she looked at him with a calm and almost reassuring expression.

"Hello Henry" she stated gently, her eyes sparkling as she spoke. "My, haven't you grown?"

"What are you doing here?" Henry returned instantly, his tone taking Zelena aback slightly, causing her once clear eyes to darken.

"I came to see the baby" she returned simply, a smile gracing her lips once more as she stared intently upon the crying child in Henry's arms. "Adria" she stated, taking a further step towards Henry. "Is that her name?"

Henry held his sister tighter in his arms, his blood running cold at the sound of Zelena pronouncing her name.

"I won't let you hurt her" Henry stated with conviction, returning Zelena's calm expression with a cold one of his own. He watched as her smile faltered and she looked at him in shock.

"Hurt her?" she asked, feigning surprise. "My dear, I would never do such a thing. What possible motive could I have for harming a child?"

"Why are you here?" Henry asked suspiciously, as Zelena's tone and manner frightened him more now than ever before. "My mom is in her room and everyone else is here. They won't let you hurt her."

"My dear, you must believe me, I have not come here to hurt her" Zelena repeated calmly, holding Henry's gaze firmly with her own.

"I know why you're here" Henry returned incredulously. "I'm not dumb. My mom knows what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. We aren't going to let you take my sister."

Zelena's previously calm and impassive expression altered in a moment, in a sinister manner which caused Henry's eyes to widen and his heart to race in his chest. Zelena's eyes darkened and her features tensed, and she titled her head to the side slightly as she watched him closely, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

"She's not your sister though, is she?" Zelena stated, her voice adopting the low and cold tone which Henry recognised. "Not really."

"Yes. She is" Henry declared simply, returning Zelena's defiant expression with a cold look. "She is my sister and I am not going to let you hurt her."

"I am not going to hurt her, Henry" Zelena stated in a slightly frustrated tone. She was running out of time and this obstinate child was not making matters easy. She needed to get the baby quickly and get the beans from the mermaids in six hours or so, before leaving this dreadful place immediately afterwards. She did not have time for this. "And as I said, she is not your sister" Zelena added, staring coldly at Henry as she spoke, her eyes lowering themselves to the baby in his arms, whose cries had lessened slightly. "She may be Regina's daughter, but that hardly makes her your sister, does it?"

Henry stared at her with a perplexed expression.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, narrowing his eyes confusion. Zelena smiled.

"Emma is your mother. Regina simply took care of you until she returned. Since which time, you have spent the majority of your time with Emma and her parents" Zelena stated simply. "Which, I would imagine, is why Regina wanted another child" she stated, indicating towards the baby with a small nod of her head. "A new one, one who would not leave her like the last one did" she stated coldly.

"I didn't leave her" Henry stated incredulously. "She's my mom and I love her. And she knows that" he stated defensively. Zelena snorted in response.

"Perhaps. But still, you left Regina" Zelena stated simply, her eyes boring into his as she spoke. She detected the emotion behind his stoic expression, the beginnings of guilt and self-doubt in his bright eyes. _Perhaps this will be easier than I thought_. "Regina met Robin and took it upon herself to become a mother figure to his young son, Roland who, unlike you, adores Regina, and loves being in her company" she stated cruelly, excitement building inside her at the hurt look Henry was trying to hide. "Regina has Robin and Roland and now she has this… child" Zelena stated, pointing a gloved hand towards Adria, who was beginning to become unsettled once more. "She has everything she has always wanted, a loving family who are loyal to her. So tell me" Zelena continued, before taking a step forwards and staring down at Henry with an inquisitive expression "why would she want you?"

"What?" Henry asked, drawing the unsettled infant closer to him as she continued to cry.

"You're fifteen Henry" Zelena stated simply. "You are no longer a child, you rarely spend time with Regina, and you have not truly lived in this house for several years" she stated, her eyes narrowing as she spoke, using a tone which implied that what she was saying was so obvious that she could not understand why he was questioning it. "Regina has a new family now, Henry. She has moved on" she continued. "You are no longer part of the picture".

"No" Henry returned, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. "No, you're wrong."

"Am I?" she asked coldly. "Think about it, Henry. Regina has the love and affection of Robin's young child, and now she has a child with him, a baby born of true love" she stated, the expression making her feel slightly queasy. "Why on earth would she want to share her idyllic little family life with an ungrateful teenager who never really loved her in the first place?"

Henry felt his whole body tremble with fear and anger at the Zelena's words. She was wrong, she had to be. His mom loved him and he loved her, and she knew that.

"You're wrong" he stated confidently. "My mom sent me to Emma's to keep me safe from you. Its the same reason she didn't tell anyone she was having a baby. Because of you" he continued with an accusatory tone. "She was protecting all of us, including me. She loves me and I love her too, she knows that."

"She sent you away, Henry" she returned. "You've been threatened in the past several times, and she always insisted on protecting you herself, immersing herself in the danger in order to save you" Zelena stated, watching as Henry listened attentively. "And yet this time, instead of trying to protect you, she sent you away" she stated, her eyes widening as she spoke, a faux-sympathetic edge appearing in her tone. "Why do you think that was?"

"She was protecting me" Henry returned defiantly.

"No, Henry, she was _replacing_ you" Zelena returned, indicating towards the baby once more. "And now she has" she stated, watching the hurt look which flashed across Henry's eyes. "But it doesn't have to be this way" she added.

"What?"

"You don't have to allow this child to replace you" she added, her voice adopting the sickly-sweet tone she used when she first came into the room. "I can help you."

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion as he held the baby closer to him, wrapping his arms across her protectively in an attempt to shield her from Zelena's view.

"I meant what I said, Henry" Zelena began, leaning back slightly as she spoke. "I have no intention of harming this child, she is of more value to me alive than anything else" she stated simply. "What I want to do is take her back to the Enchanted Forest" she stated, staring at the defiant look in the teen's eyes. "Adria is going to be very powerful. She will need help and guidance with her magic like Regina and I did, and that's what I want to do" she stated. "I'm going to help her."

"And why would you want to do that?" Henry asked, doubt and scepticism heavy in his tone.

"That's not important" Zelena stated dismissively. "But what is important is what will happen if you give me the baby". Henry scoffed in response.

"Are you crazy?" he returned. "I would never give her to you, I would never help you. She is my sister and I will protect her."

"That's quite noble of you Henry, but very short-sighted" she began. "If you give me this child I swear to you I will keep her safe. I will help her to use her powers and I will make sure that absolutely no harm comes to her" she continued with conviction. "In return, you will have your mother's love, which you will not have to share."

"What?" Henry asked aghast, his eyes widening in shock. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"This baby will require all of Regina's time and energy, Henry. You've already distanced yourself from her, and this child will only serve to further the space between you" she stated, watching as Henry stared up at her with a horrified expression. "No one will ever know the role you played in this" she stated in a low voice. "You can say that you went back to your room and fell asleep. When they realise the baby is gone you can act as surprised as everyone else" she stated, returning her gaze to the unsettled infant. "The loss of this child will make Regina realise just how much she loves you, and the two of you will have the relationship you always wanted" she stated, leaning back slightly as she spoke, as she stared down upon Henry expectantly. "So, what will it be?"

Henry tilted the baby out of Zelena's reach and stared at her with a hard and defiant look, his eyes ablaze as he stared at her.

"You're wrong" he stated simply. "My mom does love me, she loves both of us" he added, indicating towards the baby as he spoke. "Adria is my sister and I will protect her" he stated, his eyes boring into hers. "I would never give her to you. Ever" he stated defiantly. Zelena scoffed in response, the faux-kind expression on her face melting away into a cruel and sinister one once more.

"It wasn't a request, Henry" she stated icily, as she took several steps towards the teen, who was standing tall as he held his sister protectively in his arms. Zelena rose her hand towards him and he watched as a fireball began to form in her palm. "Give her to me."

Regina stirred slightly in her sleep, sighing as she turned onto her right side to ease the discomfort she was still experiencing. She hummed in her half-sleeping state as she eased herself deeper under the covers, nestling her head into the soft pillow she was laying against. Before she allowed sleep to claim her once more, she heard the distant sound of her baby crying, which caused her eyes to widen and her body to tense apprehensively, as she pushed herself into a sitting position immediately. She felt unsteady and dazed in her current state, but turned instinctively towards the moses basket, and was instantly sobered by the face that the baby was no longer there. She frowned in confusion and turned her attention towards the door, tossing aside her covers as she eased herself onto the ground, her eyes remaining fixed on the closed door behind her. Henry was no longer in the room either, and although the simplest explanation was that Henry had taken the baby to Robin or Snow as she needed something, Regina felt physically sick and indescribably frightened at not knowing precisely where her daughter was. She walked briskly towards the door way, her tiredness being cast aside as she did so, before opening the door immediately and pausing for a moment to listen out.

Regina listened to the silence for a moment, staring along the length of the corridor and down towards the staircase, before the sound of Adria's cry caused her to turn immediately to her left, and she found herself walking instinctively towards it. As Regina walked confidently down the corridor she found herself relaxing slightly, realising that the baby's cries were coming from Henry's room. She smiled slightly to herself at her son's kindness and consideration, correctly believing that he taken the baby into another room to allow her some rest. As she reached the partially-open door to her son's room, she reached for the handle and pressed down upon it, but before she could open it fully the sound of a familiar voice from inside the room caused her blood to run cold and her heart to come to an abrupt stop.

"Give her to me" demanded the voice of Zelena, which rung out above the child's lessening cries.

Regina's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, and without thought she opened the door and immediately stepped inside, her eyes instantly locking on the figure of her wicked sister, who was standing above her son and daughter, a fireball in her hand. Regina felt anger and fear burn inside her, and she walked briskly through the room as quickly as she could, raising her hand and drawing it through the air before Zelena, causing the witch to be thrown across the room, her body slamming into the wall by Henry's bed.

"Henry, run!" Regina ordered, her eyes falling upon the shocked face of her son, who held the baby close to his chest and ran obediently from the room.

Despite the fear that was pervading her, Regina felt her emotions push it aside and banish it completely from her, replaced by the pure rage which burned inside her with a fierce intensity. She walked quickly towards her sister, staring hard at the woman with eyes ablaze with anger, as her red-haired sister pushed herself back up into a standing position.

"Good afternoon, sis" Zelena stated breathlessly as she rose to her feet, facing Regina's infuriated expression with a sinister look. "I suppose I should congratulate you" she continued, taking a few steps towards her sister, who stood confidently before her. "But I'm afraid it wouldn't be sincere."

"How dare you come here" Regina spat, taking a step closer to her sister and watching her with burning eyes. "How dare you attack my children" she stated, using magic to hurl Zelena through the air once more, pinning her to a wall.

Regina tried to hold her against the wall for as long as she could but, despite the adrenaline which was coursing through her veins, her body was exhausted from her recent ordeal, and her magic could not hold. Regina found herself feeling dizzy and light-headed, her mind swimming as the room appeared to spin before her. Due to her dazed state the magic she had used to hold her sister against the wall broke after a few seconds, causing the witch to fall to the ground, landing on her feet.

Zelena, infuriated by her failure to obtain the child and by her inability to prevent the initial attack from Regina, stormed towards her sister with eyes ablaze, grabbing her forcibly by the arms and throwing her across the room using her own magic. Regina flew through the air and hit her head hard on Henry's desk, before falling to the ground in a heap. She pressed her hands to the ground and tried to push herself up, her head feeling heavy and her vision blurred. Her head was throbbing and she could feel a warm, sticky liquid dripping down her forehead, but she ignored this, and continued to try to rise from the ground.

Zelena walked briskly through the room and towards the door, planning on making a second attempt on the child, who would not be so well protected now that her mother was almost unconscious. As she walked past Regina heard the sound of her heels clicking upon the wooden floor, and she rose her hand tiredly into the air as she summoned all of her remaining strength, before using magic to throw her sister back against the same wall as before. The relief which flooded through her at her success were overtaken by exhaustion, from both the recent labour and her current head injury, which caused her to blink furiously and try in vain to raise herself from the ground, as Zelena's footsteps quickly approached her.

Regina looked up towards Zelena just as she created a fireball in her palm, aiming it at her sister as she stared at her with furious eyes, her clothing torn and her face bruised from the recent impact with the wall. Before she could act, the sound of rushed footsteps on the stairs and Robin calling Regina's name stopped the wicked witch in her tracks. Zelena lowered her hand instantly and turned towards the wide-open door, pursing her lips in frustration as she turned back towards her sister, who was half risen from the ground.

"You were lucky this time, but you won't be as fortunate the next. You can barely stand, let alone protect a baby" Zelena spat angrily, a manic laugh punctuating her statement as the footprints pounded on the floor of the corridor and approached the room. "I will get that child" she declared, before waving her hand before her and disappearing in a plume of thick green smoke just as Robin burst through the door, closely followed by David and Emma.

"Regina!" he breathed, throwing himself to the ground beside her and helping her into a sitting position. She felt his strong arms surround her and she leaned against his him, her body tensing as the relief she had felt when she heard him approaching melted away, and the true horror of what had just happened struck her with an almost physical force.

Robin breathed heavily as he pulled Regina towards him, brushing her hair from her case as he encouraged her to look towards him. She was terrified and guilt-ridden, and he tried to comfort her. As she turned towards him and slowly met his eyes with her own Robin noticed the cut on her head and he paled, reaching into his pocket and removing a clean handkerchief which he pressed gently to her forehead.

"Henry" Regina mumbled weakly, leaning away from the handkerchief as she attempted to push herself against Robin in order to stand. "Adria where… where are they…?" she asked, panic rising in her weak voice as Robin helped her to her feet.

"They're fine, they're safe, Regina" he stated quickly, his words alleviating some of her distress, but not allaying it completely; they both knew that she would not be certain until she saw them. "Here, can you stand?" he asked, looking upon her with concern as she immediately pushed herself against him.

Robin wrapped one arm across her back and held her hand tightly as he assisted her to stand. She was unsteady and was shaking, but she managed to stand and turned immediately towards the door, walking past David and out into the corridor where she was greeted by the sound of her crying baby, who was being held protectively in her brother's arms as he carried her towards the room. Snow and Blue were walking behind the nervous-looking teen, who walked immediately towards Regina as soon as he saw her.

"Mom!"

"Henry" she breathed, a small smile of relief gracing her features as she made her way towards him, placing her hand gently upon his cheek and tilting his face towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked nervously, her eyes darting quickly across him to search for any signs of injury, before the sound of the crying infant drew her attention towards her. Regina placed a hand on Adria's head and stroked her hair gently, and the small child began to calm herself beneath her mother's touch.

"I'm fine, mom" he stated reassuringly, his face paling as he noticed the deep-looking wound on her forehead. "Mom, you're bleeding" he stated with concern, his tone causing Regina to turn from the crying child to her son.

"It's just a scratch, sweetheart, I'm fine" she reassured him.

"It is not a scratch, Regina" Robin stated, placing his hand upon the centre of her back and pressing the handkerchief lightly to her forehead once more.

"Robin's right" Blue stated, stepping past Henry and moving towards Regina. "Regina, come into your room, we need to-"

"I've told you, I'm fine" Regina stated defensively, the pounding in her head increasing by the second, along with her dizziness. "My children need me" she added, turning towards Henry and her crying daughter once more.

"Mom, please" Henry stated, the concern in his voice causing Regina to turn towards him with emotional eyes, as he moved and stood beside her and attempted to guide her into her bedroom. "You should really come and sit down" he asked. "Please let Blue take a look at you" he added, speaking quickly before Regina had a chance to interject.

Regina found herself staring at the concerned look in her son's eyes, which she wished to remedy immediately; and doing as he suggested was the best way to do this. She nodded in agreement and felt Robin's arm wrap across her protectively as he guided her back into the bedroom, followed by Henry and Blue.

"We'll check over the rest of the house" David stated in a low tone as Emma stood beside him. "Make sure she really is gone". Snow nodded in agreement and followed the others into Regina's bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

Robin eased Regina onto the bed, propping the pillows up behind her and helping her to get into a comfortable position. Henry watched with a nervous expression as he continued to rock his unsettled sister in his arms. As her unsettled cries began to grow into an urgent wail he stared down at her with a fearful expression, his eyes widening as he looked upon her. As he stared at the tiny, helpless baby in his arms he found himself remembering Zelena's words, and his heart felt heavy in his chest. He swallowed hard and looked up towards Regina, who was calling his name.

"Henry" she said gently, her eyes moving from him to the wailing infant.

Henry complied immediately, walking briskly towards Regina and gently easing the baby into his mother's arms, watching the look of relief which flooded her features as she held the tiny baby in her arms once more. Her eyes became wide and tearful as she drew the baby close to her chest, cradling her as she spoke to her gently, causing the loud cries to lessen and then disappear entirely. Henry found Zelena's words echoing in his mind once more, and he tried desperately to push them back.

"Sweetheart" Regina called, causing Henry to turn towards her, his eyes wide and his expression one of nervousness and confusion. "Hey, it's okay" she stated kindly, reaching out for him.

Henry watched Regina with the baby in her arms, her eyes bright and her expression kind as she looked towards him, trying to encourage him closer to her. He took a couple of hesitant steps towards her and stopped as he reached the edge of the bed, standing tall above her. Robin was sitting beside her and watching him with a concerned expression. The young boy was clearly frightened, which was not surprising after what he had just been through. The sight of Regina injured once more was also bound to concern and upset him.

"Why don't you sit with your mother?" Robin offered kindly, as he eased himself off the bed and placed him hand gently upon Henry's shoulder. "I'll get the first aid kit" he stated, heading towards Regina's en suite.

Robin walked swiftly into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, before leaning heavily against it and holding his face in his hands, exhaling slowly as he slid down the door. Robin leaned forwards and faced the floor, closing his eyes tightly as he attempted to calm himself, the suddenness and the nature of Zelena's latest attack overwhelming him. The fact that Regina and Adria were resting comfortably in the next room reassured him notably, but he still could not fight the feelings of terror and apprehension which were pervading him. To make such an attempt on Adria was a very desperate act, and if Zelena was desperate she would be more dangerous than ever. Robin opened his eyes wide and leaned back against the door, exhaling sharply and rising to his feet as he composed himself, his hands trembling with anger and fear as he stood. Robin took several deep breaths to calm himself as he walked through the bathroom with heavy and unsteady steps, his head spinning as he headed towards the medicine cabinet. As he removed the first aid kit and closed the door of the cabinet behind him he found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror, and scarcely recognising the hollow and fearful eyes of the person staring back at him. Robin held onto the sink tightly and lowered his head, taking several more deep breaths, before pushing himself from the porcelain edge and heading towards the door.

Regina kept her eyes fixed on Henry, who nervously eased himself onto the edge of the bed before looking up at his mother, who smiled tiredly in response.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, reaching out towards him and holding his hand in her own.

"I'm fine, mom" he lied, offering her a small smile and a nod as he spoke, before lowering his gaze to his little sister. "Is she… is she okay?" he asked, watching as Regina looked down towards the baby in response. "When I saw Zelena I held her real tight, and I-"

"She's fine, sweetheart" Regina stated reassuringly, turning from Adria to her son. "You didn't hurt her, you protected her" she continued. "Thank you" she stated with emotion, swallowing hard and attempting to compose herself as she looked at him. "And I am so sorry you were put in that position."

"I shouldn't have taken her out of the room" he stated guiltily, lowering his head and averting his mother's confused gaze. "But she was crying so loud I thought she'd wake you, and I knew how tired you were so I-"

"Henry, dear, you don't have to explain" she stated, squeezing his hand tightly as she looked down upon him with concern. "You did absolutely nothing wrong" she stated with conviction, watching as he looked up at her with a nervous expression, Zelena's words still echoing in his mind.

Before Henry could speak, Robin emerged from the bathroom with the first aid kit which he handed to Blue, who walked towards the other side of the bed.

"I didn't hear her come in" Henry stated. "I just… Adria was crying and then the floorboard creaked, and when I turned around she was there" he stated, his voice rising as he spoke.

"It's okay" Regina stated reassuringly, a lump forming in her throat at the thought, and as she considered how terrified Henry must have been. "She's gone now, and by tonight all of this will be over" she stated, feigning confidence. "Henry I will never let her harm either one of you."

"She didn't want to harm the baby" Henry returned. "It's like you said, she wants to take her to the Enchanted Forest. She said she wants to teach her to use her magic, because she'll be really powerful."

Regina watched her son as he spoke, fear radiating throughout her entire body, but she fought this in order to comfort her son.

"I will not let that happen" Regina stated with conviction, her eyes softening slightly as she met her son's gaze. "Thank you for protecting her."

"She's my sister" Henry replied with a smile. As he spoke, Zelena's words came flooding back to him once more, her suggestions striking him with a painful and almost physical force, causing the small smile to vanish immediately. Regina frowned in response.

"Henry-?" Regina began, but was interrupted by the sound of Blue's voice.

"Regina, I need to dress your wound, you're losing quite a lot of blood" Blue stated, causing Regina to tilt her head slightly towards her, but maintain her focus upon her son.

"Henry, what is it?" she asked gently, as her son looked up at her with a solemn expression, which he shook off immediately.

"It's nothing, it's fine" he stated, easing himself off the bed and standing tall beside his mother. "I should go and clean up my room whilst Blue helps you" he stated, pressing his lips into a firm smile before heading towards the door.

Regina frowned in confusion and felt her heart sink in her chest as she watched her son walk from the room. Something was clearly wrong, she was missing something; something that, without a doubt, happened in that room just minutes ago. Sensing her concern, and knowing that she would refuse medical treatment if she felt her son was suffering alone, Snow walked quickly towards Regina and looked down upon her with a kind and attentive expression.

"I'll go talk to him, okay?" she stated gently. "David and Emma are checking the house, and then we'll come back and discuss what to do next, okay?" she stated.

Regina nodded absently in response to the question, lowering her eyes to the baby in her arms, who was now fast asleep. As Regina watched Adria sleep she found herself remembering how close Zelena was to both her and Henry, and the thought made her tremble. The guilt she felt for not having been there sooner, from not having foreseen Zelena's attempt and preventing her from getting anywhere near her children, began to completely overwhelm her. Tears burned in her eyes as she gazed down at her innocent daughter, who could just as easily be sleeping in the arms of her wicked sister.

"Regina" Robin stated gently as he eased himself onto the bed beside her once more. "Would you like me to hold Adria whilst Blue-?"

"No" Regina responded immediately, drawing the tiny baby closer to her chest, the thought of letting her go again terrifying her. The weight of her words and their implications struck her almost immediately, and she looked up at Robin with emotional eyes and an apologetic expression. "Robin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know, it's alright" he stated reassuringly. "I understand that you want to hold her, it's fine" he stated gently, reaching a hand towards his daughter and stroking her head tenderly as he spoke.

Robin's chest still felt as tight and as heavy as it did when Henry had first rushed down the stairs and announced that Zelena was present, and the terror he felt at the prospect of the wicked witch being in the same room as the woman he loved overwhelmed him completely. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Regina to stumble upon that scene.

"But Regina we really do need to let Blue take a look at you" he stated gently, earning a small nod from Regina, who tilted her head up and allowed Blue to clean her wound and apply some steri-strips. The quicker it was done, the quicker she could check on Henry.

Blue worked quickly, and was relieved to find that the injury was not as deep as it first appeared, meaning that her ministrations were complete in a very few minutes. Robin held Regina's hand tenderly as Blue worked, and he watched as she stared across the room with wide and emotional eyes, her hand occasionally trembling beneath his hold. Sensing her discomfort and knowing that she was more likely to speak to Robin if they were alone, Blue finished her work and excused herself from the room, heading towards Henry's bedroom to make sure that the teen was not injured.

Robin edged slightly closer to Regina, lacing his fingers through hers and squeezing her hand gently as he looked at her nervous expression.

"Hey" he said gently, interrupting her thoughts and causing her to turn towards him instantly. "It's alright" he stated reassuringly, despite that the fact that his own fears and concerns were almost choking him. "You were right, this will all be over tonight" he stated with conviction. "Henry and Adria are both safe, and we will keep them safe" he stated gently.

"Really?" she asked gently, her voice heavy with emotion as she turned towards him. "Because they weren't very safe a few minutes ago" she stated, turning away from him and inhaling deeply as she tried to force back the tears which were stinging in her eyes.

Robin placed his free hand on her cheek and gently encouraged her to look back towards him.

"Regina" he stated gently, the kindness in his tone causing the first of the tears to spill down Regina's cheeks as she turned back towards him. "We will keep them safe" he stated confidently. Regina's lip trembled and she inhaled sharply in response.

"Will we?" she asked, searching his eyes desperately for an answer. "Because each time I think I am keeping them safe they end up being placed in more danger than before" she admitted tearfully, as Robin moved closer to her and attempted to comfort her. "My job is to protect them and I failed" she continued, her face crumbling as she began to cry.

Robin pulled Regina towards him and held her close to his chest as their baby slept between them. He felt her body shaking with sobs as he comforted her, running his hand down her back as his shirt became saturated with her tears.


	28. Chapter 27

Regina cried softly into Robin's chest for a few minutes, her muffled sobs gradually lessening as she calmed herself within the safety of his arms. She felt the baby shift slightly against her and, fearing that she would soon begin to stir, Regina inhaled deeply and eased herself out of Robin's grasp, sitting up straight against the headboard as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Regina" Robin gently coaxed, as he watched the woman he loved wear the same oppressive mask he had once helped her to remove. "Regina, please talk to me" he asked kindly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine" Regina replied huskily, turning towards him as she spoke but barely meeting his gaze.

Robin watched her for a few moments and waited patiently to see if she would open up to him without prompting. But it soon became clear that this was not going to happen, and so instead of enticing her to speak he simply attempted to comfort her, hoping that she would listen.

"Regina, you have not failed Henry or Adria" he stated calmly, watching as she tensed at his words. "You have protected them both through every obstacle, every threat they have faced-"

"The threats they have and are facing are all because of me" she added, turning towards him with tearful eyes.

Regina felt herself losing her careful regained composure, and inhaled deeply before continuing to speak without allowing herself a moment to think or worse, to feel.

"Regardless of my intentions, concealing Adria's existence from you all placed you in danger, and is continuing to do so" she stated sadly. "I barely protected her when she was inside of me and now-"

"You did a wonderful job of protecting her" Robin stated sincerely, edging closer towards Regina as he spoke. "And whether you told us about your pregnancy or not, Zelena would still have wanted to take Adria" he added simply, watching as Regina looked up at him with a nervous expression. "Adria is in danger because of Zelena" he stated clearly, placing his hand on top of hers as he spoke. "Not because of you."

Regina's lip trembled slightly and she bit it in response, averting her eyes from Robin's kindly expression and staring at a space towards the end of the bed as she tried to compose herself.

"What happened just now could not have been anticipated" he stated gently. "We could not have foreseen-"

"That Zelena would try to take Adria?" Regina interceded, turning towards him as she spoke. "We knew that's what she intended all along. It's the one thing we _have_ been certain of" she stated reflectively, looking down at the sleeping infant in her arms as she spoke, and finding herself battling to maintain her composure once more. "She doesn't deserve this" she stated sadly. "And neither does Henry" she added, turning towards the door expectantly, as if hoping he would enter.

"Henry is a very strong young man, as he has clearly demonstrated" Robin stated reassuringly. "He protected Adria from Zelena."

"He shouldn't have had to" Regina stated sadly. "It was my responsibility to protect them both and I failed" she stated, shaking her head and staring down at Adria once more. "If I hadn't woken up-"

"But you did" Robin returned immediately, squeezing her hand as he spoke. "You woke up and you saved both Henry and Adria" he stated, speaking slowly to add emphasis to his words.

"That's not the point" Regina countered. "Zelena should never have been allowed to get that close to either one of them" she stated, the memory of her wicked sister's proximity to her children turning her stomach. "And something happened in that room" she continued, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "She said something or did something to Henry, and I don't know what-"

Before Regina could continue speaking she was interrupted by the sound of Blue's voice outside the door, which was quickly followed by the door itself being pushed open quickly, as a smiling and eager Roland walked quickly into the room. Upon seeing Regina and the baby on the bed, Roland began to rush towards them, dropping his backpack clumsily upon the floor as he did so.

"Hey, hey" Robin smiled, getting off the bed and walking towards his son, who he picked up in his arms and held close.

Regina inhaled deeply and brushed aside the remaining tears, inhaling deeply as she turned towards Roland with a bright smile which she was pained to bear.

"Hello, Roland" she greeted, smiling warmly at the young boy.

"I'm sorry, Regina" Blue began, "David just picked the children up from Granny's. I tried to get him to wait but he wouldn't-"

"Oh, no, it's fine, it's fine" she stated, her eyes not leaving Roland, who was practically trembling with excitement, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Can I see the baby?" Roland asked, pushing himself away from his father as he attempted to get a closer look at the sleeping infant, who was concealed beneath the soft blanket.

"Roland, careful" Robin stated gently, as he slowly carried his son towards the bed. "Regina is very tired and the baby's asleep, so you need to be very quiet and very still, alright?" 

"Yes" Roland stated, clambering across the bed and sitting beside Regina, resting his small hand on top of her leg as he looked up at her. Regina watched as the young boy's bright smile turned into a look of concern which he had unquestionably inherited from his father. "Your head is hurt" he stated simply, frowning in confusion.

Regina's false smile faltered slightly, but she composed herself quickly, shaking her head dismissively as she looked upon the nervous face of Roland.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart" she stated, resting her hand upon his. "I just had a little accident, that's all. But I feel much better now" she smiled, watching as Roland nodded at her words. "Would you like to meet your sister?" he asked.

"Yes" Roland smiled, shuffling up the bed towards Regina, who leaned forward and slowly moved the blanket back from Adria's face. Adria sighed softly in her sleep, which caused Roland to smile and giggle in delight, prompting his father to gently shush him.

"Her name is Adria" Regina stated, her voice a low whisper, as if she were telling him a secret.

"Hello Adria" he said as he watched the baby closely. Roland slowly raised his hand and stroked her cheek, prompting the baby to shift her position in the blankets. Roland retracted his hand instantly and smiled. "She wants to play with me" he declared. "Can I play with her when she wakes up?" he asked Regina.

"She's very little at the moment, sweetheart" Regina explained. "So she won't be able to play some of the games that you and Henry like to play together" she continued, watching as Roland watched her attentively and nodded in response. "But we'll make sure we find something fun for you to do together" she stated, prompting Roland to nod eagerly in response.

As Regina continued watching the scene before her, the bedroom door creaked slightly, and as she turned towards it she saw Henry slowly make his way into the room. Regina smiled up at him and watched as Snow entered behind him, shaking her head apologetically as she did so, indicating that her conversation with Henry had not prompted him to confide in her. Regina's smile faltered slightly but she gave Snow an appreciative look for her efforts, before her stepdaughter slowly withdrew from the room.

"Henry" Regina smiled, causing Roland to turn towards him.

"Hello Henry" Roland smiled, turning towards him.

"Hey, Roland" Henry returned gently.

"Adria is asleep now, but when she wakes up we can play together" he smiled, before turning towards Regina with a look of confusion. "It isn't Christmas" he stated simply.

Regina stared at Roland with an uncertain expression, frowning in confusion at his statement.

"No, sweetheart, it isn't. Not yet, at least" she continued, her voice not masking her confusion. "Christmas is still a couple months away."

"But you said the baby would be here just before Christmas" Roland stated in a gentle tone which was marred with confusion, as he stared at Regina expectantly. "And it's not Christmas" he repeated.

Regina finally understood what Roland meant; he was referring to the conversation they had beside the camp fire at Robin's camp on the day that he discovered her pregnancy. Before she could answer, the sound of Henry's voice drew her attention towards her son.

"You told Roland about the baby?" he asked gently, hurt clear in his voice. "He knew?"

Regina turned towards Henry and felt her chest tighten at the sound of his voice, which perfectly matched the look of hurt and disappointment in his eyes. She inhaled deeply and looked at him with an apologetic expression, before turning back towards Roland.

"Roland, you're going to be staying here tonight with me and Henry and Adria" she stated gently, prompting Roland to smile brightly in response. "Why don't you pick up your bag and go get settled in your room? It's the one right next to Henry's, your favourite one" she added emphatically. "Your papa can help you".

Roland watched Regina curiously for a moment, lowering his eyes to the sleeping Adria once more, before turning back towards her and nodding happily.

"Okay" he added, edging himself off the bed and picking up his bag from the ground.

Robin smiled reassuringly at Regina, before placing his hand in the centre of his young son's back and guiding him out of the room, closing the door firmly shut behind him.

Regina turned from the door and looked towards Henry, noting the uncertain and hurt look in his eyes. His body seemed tense and he was clearly uncomfortable. And she was determined to find out what had happened to make her son so upset. But first she was intent on giving him an answer to the question he had just asked, and which he deserved to be fully apprised of.

Regina gently pushed the covers aside and planted her feet upon the ground, before taking a few unsteady steps towards the moses basket, which she gently eased her sleeping daughter into. Regina quickly adjusted the blankets around her, ensuring she was both warm and secure, before turning towards Henry with a gentle expression. He stared at her for a few moments before his own nervous and hurt expression softened, and he took a couple of steps towards her.

"Mom, please, you really should sit down" he stated, concern heavy in his tone. 

"Come and sit with me" she encouraged gently, as she walked slowly back towards the bed.

Henry hesitated for a moment, before walking slowly behind his mother and sitting beside her on the edge of her large bed. He clasped his hands together in his lap and lowered his head slightly. Regina looked at him and studied his demeanour, which was almost a perfect match for how he had appeared when he was younger, and had done something wrong which he knew he was about to be chided over. Regina felt her heart ache at the sight of him like this, and she edged slightly closer to him before placing her hand tenderly over his own. She was relieved when he did not flinch or pull his hand immediately away.

"Roland did know about the baby, but he only found out a couple of weeks ago" she explained gently, watching as Henry looked up towards her expectantly. "Will you let me explain how he found out?" she asked, prompting an instant nod from Henry.

A now slightly more relaxed Regina explained to her son how she had found Roland when he went missing, narrating the events which led up to him discovering her condition and assuring her that he would help her keep the secret. Henry nodded in understanding as she spoke, listening to her intently and finding himself feeling more than a little guilty at his initial disappointment in her. When she finished speaking there was a few moments of silence, as Henry considered her words and her gentle tone, which seemed to further complicate the warring thoughts which were currently battling in his mind, causing his head to ache.

"Henry, I… I know that something happened in that room" Regina stated gently, causing her son to turn towards her with a forlorn expression. "And I know that, whatever happened, you feel very uncomfortable talking about" she continued, watching as Henry blinked a couple of times as he tried to maintain her gaze. "Sweetheart, I am not going to make you tell me what happened. If and when you decide to, that is your choice" she stated with conviction, watching as her son slowly lowered his gaze and stared guiltily down at his clasped hands. "But if Zelena did or said something which scared or upset you, and it is something you feel that you need to talk about, I would be more than willing to listen" she added gently, her eyes searching her son for the answers he seemed reluctant to give.

Henry was silent for a few moments, weighing up his options in his mind. Whilst the words of Zelena, the statements that had once seemed to plausible and so unquestionably true, spun around his head and made him feel sick with sadness, Regina's kind words of reassurance and gentle tone served to vanquish Zelena's cruelty, causing him to question the trueness of her statements. But each time he found himself doubting the truth behind what Zelena had stated, something within him would make him question it, and he found himself wondering once more whether she had been right in what she had said to him. He had been trying to push her words to the back of his mind when he re-entered Regina's bedroom (which had mainly been in an attempt to get away from his less-than-tactful grandmother). But when it was revealed that Roland knew about the baby, he found that Zelena's words were echoing in his mind even louder than they had been before. And even after Regina's explanation, which he did not question, he still remained unconvinced. Perhaps his mom really didn't need him any more. And the more he thought about it, the more he found himself believing that he understood why.

"Henry-?" Regina asked gently, her concern growing as she noted the troubled expression which was spreading across her son's face.

Henry turned towards her, the sound of concern in her voice unquestionably genuine. He stared into her eyes and found the same look he wore staring back at him; fear, confusion, hurt, pain, despair. It was in that moment that he realised he couldn't do this any more, he had to ask her, and he had to know the truth. No matter how painful it was.

"Do you love me?" he asked, staring carefully at Regina for a response.

Regina stared at Henry in disbelief, her eyes narrowing in confusion for a moment. Her lips parted slightly as she leaned in towards him.

"What?" she breathed, her face panic-stricken and her voice heavy with emotion. "Of course I do, Henry" she stated, moving instinctively towards her son and reaching out for him. "Sweetheart, I love you" she stated with conviction, staring deep into his eyes as she spoke. "I love you and I will always love you" she stated, speaking slowly and with certainty, as her son stared back at her with hollow eyes. "Whatever would make you think that I-?"

Regina froze, panic causing her chest to tighten. Henry watched as his mother visible paled, before leaning back slightly and staring at him with a shocked expression, her eyes wide and emotional. She inhaled deeply before releasing a staggered breath.

"Is that what happened, Henry?" she asked gently, as the mystery of what had happened in that room appeared to finally be unravelling. "Did she tell you that I didn't love you?"

Henry turned away from Regina and shrugged his shoulders, clasping his hands tighter in his lap as his mother looked down at him with a look of fear and absolute sadness. She swallowed and inhaled deeply, adjusting her sitting position and watching her son with a wary and attentive expression.

"Henry, please" she stated, her voice causing her son to turn immediately towards her. "Will you tell me what she said?" she asked gently.

Henry hesitated for a moment, uncertain of whether he should tell his mom what Zelena had told him. Although her reaction seemed genuine, and she seemed really shocked and upset that Henry thought she didn't love him, it didn't mean that she did. Maybe she felt guilty? He hoped not. He'd understand.

"She said that..." Henry began in a low, tired voice, the words fighting to stay within him, battling desperately to be swallowed and forever concealed from admission. But something inside of him, combined with the expression on Regina's face, caused him to continue. "She said that I left you. She said I abandoned you and went to live with Emma" he continued, his eyes remaining focused on his hands as he spoke, meaning that he missed the tearful look in Regina's eyes as her lip trembled in a combination of sadness and anger at the image of her sister uttering those terrible words. "She said that you made a life with Robin and Roland, and now you had a baby who would also be part of that life. She said that I wasn't part of that. She said I wasn't a kid any more and that you wouldn't want me" he stated simply, the memory of the cruel and satisfied look on Zelena's face as she spoke haunting his memory.

Regina considered the words and turned from Henry as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and fought back the tears. She inhaled deeply before exhaling sharply as she turned back towards her son with a resolute expression. She'd never seen him look so defeated, so full of doubt in both himself and her. The thought of him believing Zelena's words for even a moment was heartbreaking.

"Henry" she began, unsuccessfully attempting to hide the emotion which was heavy in her voice.

The sound of his mom's voice made Henry turn immediately towards her, his eyes wide with concern. He'd never heard her sound so sad before, so scared. He watched as she looked at him with a soft and gentle expression, trying to appear calm and confident, despite the tears which were swimming in her eyes, and causing them to glisten. Before he could speak, Regina continued.

"Henry, none of what she said to you was true" Regina stated with conviction, watching as her son watched her with an unreadable expression. "Sweetheart, she lied to you. I don't know why, but she did" she continued. "She enjoys making people suffer, she thrives off their pain, but there was absolutely no truth in what she told you" she stated. "Did you believe her?" she asked hesitantly.

Henry's eyes lowered solemnly as he stared back at his hands once more.

"I don't know" he admitted sadly, as he turned back towards his mother, whose heart broke at the near-admission.

Regina adjusted herself so she was facing him directly, before inhaling deeply and regaining her composure. She would not allow her sister to make her son believe something so cruel and so completely and utterly untrue.

"Henry, I need you to listen to me, okay?" she stated gently, watching as her son turned towards her and nodded in response, watching her carefully as she spoke. "I love Robin and I love Roland, and of course I love Adria, she's my daughter, your sister" she began, watching as Henry looked at her with a nervous look and apprehensive eyes. "But, sweetheart, you're my son" she stated, smiling as she spoke. "You're my son and I love you" she began, choking at her words as she spoke, unable to hide her emotion from him. "I have always loved you and I have never questioned that" she stated resolutely. "My life has been filled with many bad decisions, cruel and terrible acts, and harmful relationships" she admitted, inhaling deeply and regaining some of her composure as she spoke, watching as Henry continued to watch her attentively. "Throughout my life I have made bad choices and decisions, and I have done a lot of things that I have been forced to question," she admitted, watching as Henry continued to stare at her nervously. "But, sweetheart, my love for you is not one of them" she stated confidently, smiling as her eyes shone with tears. "It is the one thing that I have never, ever questioned" she stated sincerely. "I loved you the moment I met you, and that love has grown, not decreased" she continued. "Over the past fifteen years I have watched you grow into a kind, strong, brave young man, who I am proud to call my son, and who is a better person than I could ever dream of becoming" she stated. "And I don't know how it's possible, but with each day that passes my love for you grows; it becomes bigger and deeper and so strong that I can barely breathe when I think of just how much I love you" she stated, her lip trembling as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I know I have done a lot of terrible things, and I know that you and I didn't always have the best relationship. I've done things and said things which have given you every reason to doubt my goodness, my intentions and my motives, and I accept that" she stated candidly. "But, Henry, please never doubt how much I love you."

Henry felt guilt spread further throughout his body with each word Regina spoke, as her words and sincerity vanquished Zelena's lies. Regina watched as her son's eyes shone with tears, before he lowered his head and pushed himself towards her. She caught him in her arms and held him close, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she leaned into him. They clung to each other for several minutes, each holding the other tightly, as though afraid that releasing their hold would cause the other to disappear forever.

"She lied to you, sweetheart" Regina stated gently. "None of it was true" she continued. "None of it was true" she stated, breathing a sigh of relief as she held her son close to her. She felt him nod slowly against her, before he leaned back slightly and looked up at her with a guilty expression.

"I know" he stated, offering her a small, weak smile. "Mom, I'm so sorry" he stated, causing Regina to pull him back towards her immediately in response.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright" she soothed, feeling his arms cling to her desperately once more. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"I didn't want to believe her. I didn't believe her" he stated, before tensing slightly and leaning back so that he was facing Regina once more. "I think I know why she said it" he stated simply, watching as Regina looked down upon him expectantly, nodding at him to continue. "After she said… all that stuff, she… she said that you were replacing me with Adria" he stated solemnly. "She said that if I gave her Adria that you would love me, that you'd realise how much you wanted me to be with you" he stated nervously. "She said that I should give her Adria and pretend that I was asleep. She said I could deny knowing what happened to Adria, or where she went" he continued, looking into the nervous eyes of his mother, who appeared completely shocked at this revelation. "She said that no one would find out" he continued, watching Regina as he spoke. "Mom, I would never have given Adria to her, I swear-" 

"I know, it's okay, it's okay" she soothed, pulling Henry back towards her and holding him tightly in her embrace. "I know you wouldn't" she stated sincerely. "You protected her, Henry" she stated, leaning back and looking at her son with a loving expression. "Because that's what family does" she stated, her words echoing ones which Henry used frequently. "And Henry, we will always be family" she stated, running her thumb lightly across his cheek to brush aside his fallen tears. "Always" she whispered, before pulling him towards her and holding him tight.

Regina held Henry close to her, focusing her attention on consoling and reassuring her son, as the recent revelations about what Zelena had said and what she tried to make Henry do caused her to feel frightened and angry in equal measure. She felt her whole being tremble as she considered the pain her sister had caused her son, as the thought of him questioning her love for him made her heart ache in her chest. She felt Henry's heart beat strongly against her chest, and her eyes opened wide as she felt the relief practically flow from his body as he eased himself into her hold. The fact that her sister had caused her son this much pain, if only for a few minutes, caused anger to radiate throughout every fibre of her being. Zelena was threatening not only the physical existence of those Regina loved, but their belief in her love for them. The loss of hope and the doubt in the love of someone you care so deeply about is something which had tortured Regina personally for decades; she would not allow her sister to make her son a victim of that too. As Regina rubbed Henry's back soothingly and drew him gently towards her, she found herself considering how Zelena's brazen act of breaking into her mansion and for having spoken to Henry in such a way revealed how desperate she was becoming to take Adria; and the more desperate she became, the greater risks she would take, which meant that those Regina cared about were in greater danger now than they had been before. She had let them down once, she would not do it again. Regina opened her eyes wide at this thought, as realisation dawned upon her regarding what she had to do. She felt fear and apprehension permeate throughout her very being, and she clung tighter to Henry in response; he reminded her of precisely why she had to do this.

Henry and Regina clung to each other for several moments more, before a series of cries from the moses basket directed their attention to Adria, who was now wide awake.

Regina and Henry slowly leaned back and turned towards the moses basket, watching as Adria's small arms rose into the air as she continued to cry. Regina smiled tiredly as she eased herself off the bed and walked confidently towards the moses basket, picking her daughter up gently and holding her close to her chest. Henry watched the scene for a moment before rising from the bed and walking towards his mother, who was successfully soothing the calming infant.

"Does she need something?" Henry asked gently, his voice and his expression returning to normal.

Regina turned towards Henry with a kind expression, her eyes softening as she looked at the eager and attentive look upon his face. And yet behind his eyes she saw the smallest, tiniest, almost imperceptible fragment of doubt. Regina tensed slightly at this, his heart aching at a fact which she knew but was trying desperately to fight; despite Henry knowing that Zelena's words were untrue, they had scarred him in a way which would take a very long time to heal, if at all. Perhaps the doubt would always be with him. Regina took a step towards Henry and offered him a small smile, as she reached out towards him and cupped his cheek, staring lovingly into the eyes of her wonderful, beautiful son. She would not allow the scar Zelena had inflicted upon him to last.

"She's fine, Henry, she just needs to be changed" Regina explained, returning her attention to her baby daughter, who began to cry louder once more.

A few moments later the bedroom door was opened by Robin, who turned to Regina with an apologetic expression, before gesturing to the baby.

"Forgive me for the intrusion" he stated, addressing both Regina and Henry. "I just came to see whether you would like me to take care of Adria whilst you both-" 

"We're good, thanks Robin" Henry smiled, before turning slowly back towards his mother. "Mom?"

Regina inhaled sharply and turned towards her son, the same false smile she showed Roland gracing her features.

"Henry, could you please help Roland to get settled in his room?" she asked, adjusting her hold on the baby as she spoke, attempting to soothe her. "I just need to ask Robin something."

"Sure" Henry stated, before walking calmly through the room and down the corridor.

Regina held Adria close to her chest, cradling her and placing gentle kisses upon her head, as Robin closed the door firmly behind Henry and began walking towards Regina.

"Is he alright?" Robin asked. Henry appeared genuinely relaxed and at ease, but he wanted to be certain; the Mills family were masters at concealing their true emotions.

"He will be" Regina stated with conviction, offering Robin a small smile. "Zelena said some… very cruel, very hurtful things to him, which made him doubt my love for him" she explained simply, watching as Robin's features tensed, before he looked at her sympathetically. "She made him believe that I didn't want him to be part of our family, and that I was replacing him with Adria" she added sadly.

"Regina-" Robin began, walking towards her and placing his hand upon her arm, rubbing it soothingly as Regina comforted the crying child, who was calming once more.

"It's okay" she stated dismissively. "We talked and we… he'll be okay" she repeated, as much to herself as to Robin.

"Is that what you wished to discuss with me?" he asked gently.

"In a way, yes" she stated, meeting his gaze confidently. "I want Henry to know that he is part of this family, just as much as Roland and Adria" she stated, watching as Robin nodded in response. "I just need to change Adria, but I was wondering if you could spend some time with Henry, Roland and Adria. Introduce them to her, let them all spend some time together..." she began, watching as Robin smiled at her words. "I want them all to realise that we are family, and that we love them all equally" she explained, her eyes focused upon Robin, who was watching her attentively. "I never want Henry to question my love for him. I don't want any of our children to doubt our love for them" she explained.

"I understand" Robin stated reassuringly, smiling and her kindly as he spoke. "Will you be joining us?" he asked gently.

Regina's chest tightened at the question, and the guilt which she had previously forced aside returned to her once more.

"Actually, I… I was hoping that I could use this as an opportunity to lie down" she admitted hesitantly, watching as Robin nodded immediately in response. "I'm sorry, I just… I'm so tired and I-" 

"Regina, you don't need to explain, to me or to them" Robin stated reassuringly. "I understand. And I am glad that you are finally agreeing to rest" he stated, cupping her cheek in his hand as he spoke. Regina smiled into his hand and leaned towards him, kissing his palm tenderly before turning back towards him.

"I just need to change her and then I'll bring her to you, okay?" she asked gently. Robin nodded in response.

"Of course" he smiled, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon" he stated, before turning on the spot and heading towards the door. "Regina" he called as he reached the door, causing her to turn towards him with an expectant look. "They're going to be fine. All of them" he stated. "We will make sure that they are surrounded by love, and that they know it."

Regina smiled and nodded in response.

"We will" she stated with conviction, smiling kindly as Robin left the room and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed Regina's smile faltered and her eyes widened. She looked down at Adria, who she watched attentively as she carried her across the room and towards the other side of the bed, where she picked up one of Snow's many bags filled with baby supplies. Regina inhaled deeply and tried to remain calm as she changed Adria, who complied willingly to her mother's ministrations, ensuring that she was dry and content in less than a minute. Regina smiled warmly as she lifted the baby into her arms once more.

"You are such a good girl" she cooed, holding the baby close and cradling her as she spoke. "And I love you" she admitted. "I do" she smiled, her lip trembling as her eyes filled with tears. "I love you so much" she stated, closing her eyes and fighting back the tears as she cradled the tiny infant to her chest.

Regina felt Adria move her arms from out of the blankets, placing her small hands onto her bare skin, as she babbled contently and leaned in to her mother's chest. At that moment, Regina's resolve began to falter, and she knew she had to act quickly before she changed her mind, and placed the others in greater danger than they realised. She inhaled deeply and carried her tiny daughter across the bedroom, speaking to her in a kind and loving voice as she did so.

"I'm sorry I haven't done a very good job of protecting you, sweetheart" she stated in a low voice, pressing a gentle kiss to her daughter's cheek as they walked. "But I promise I am going to make sure that you and your brothers and your daddy are safe" she whispered assuringly, as the tiny baby nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "I won't let her near you again, I promise" she stated, pausing as she reached the door to the bedroom. "I promise you that I will keep you safe" she whispered, placing a lingering kiss upon her daughter's cheek as she carried her towards the room which Roland would be staying in.

Regina inhaled deeply and regained her composure, before knocking twice on the door and opening it wide, smiling at the sight of Robin, Henry and Roland sat together on the bed. Roland was sat in Robin's lap, and Henry was sat opposite them. They were talking happily and smiling, and had placed a soft white blanket in the space between them, clearly in anticipation of their sister's arrival. Regina smiled as she carried the baby towards the scene, easing her gently down upon the bed, where she wriggled contently, clearly glad to have more space.

"Try not to tire her out too much, alright?" Regina asked gently.

"Of course" Robin returned instantly.

"I promise" Henry stated, smiling brightly up at his mother. Regina looked upon his face for a moment and smiled, before the feeling of Robin's hand on her back drew her attention towards him.

"We'll take very good care of her, Regina. You needn't worry" he stated in a kind and reassuring manner. "Please, try and get some rest?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, mom, you must be really tired" Henry stated sympathetically.

"I am" Regina confessed, crossing her arms across her chest in a futile attempt to distract her from the empty feeling she had been experiencing since her daughter left her arms. "I'll be in my room, alright?" she stated, watching as all three of them nodded in understanding, and knowing that none of them would wish to disturb her. She could do this.

"Sleep well" Robin stated, drawing Regina's hand towards him and kissing it tenderly. Regina smiled warmly at him, before nodding in understanding and walking back towards the door.

Regina placed her hand upon the handle, turning back for a moment and allowing herself one final glimpse at the beautiful family scene within the room, before opening the door and heading out into the corridor.

Regina closed the door quietly behind her before walking back to her own room. She stepped into the room and pushed the door shut, her fingers lingering upon the handle for a few moments, before drifting slowly down the door and locking it behind her. Regina turned from the door with an impassive expression, and headed directly towards her closet, removing a leather jacket which she pulled on over her clothes, before slipping her feet back inside her black boots. She stood and faced the door with a nervous expression, her eyes tearful and her heart filled with guilt, as she prepared herself to deceive those she loved once more. But like last time, it was to protect them. She had to, she had no choice; they had already risked so much for her, and from Zelena's recent attack and the lengths she was willing to go to attempt to kidnap Adria, it was clear that her desperation was growing, as was the danger she posed to all those who dared to defy her or to stand in her way. Regina felt that she had failed Henry and Adria, and she had to fix that. She had to protect them and show them how much she loved them, in a way which would ensure that they never doubted how completely she adored them, and would do anything in the world to keep them safe. It was just unfortunate that that meant she would need to deceive them again. But even if they never forgave her, regardless of the outcome, they would know that she acted out of love; and they would be safe. Regina inhaled deeply, resolution defining her features, as she waved her hands before her and disappeared in several plumes of thick purple smoke.


	29. Chapter 28

Robin spent the next fifteen minutes sat on the bed, cradling Adria in his arms, as the baby's older brothers interacted with her. Roland was excitable and smiling broadly, reaching out to Adria and giggling when she would look towards him and grip his finger tightly with her own tiny hands. Henry watched the baby with a protective gaze, his eyes focused upon her, a small smile playing on his lips as she yawned, before looking directly at him with her large, dark eyes. At that moment Henry was certain he felt a remarkable, indescribable connection to his baby sister, who was staring at him with his mother's eyes; it was an expression he recognised immediately, and one he saw on his mother's face multiple times during his lifetime. It was the warm, kind, loving look that his mother would give him, that caused his heart to beat that little bit faster as he felt love spread throughout his entire body. And now Adria was looking at him that way, too. Henry felt his nervousness and apprehension slowly began to dissipate, and within a moment he was looking back at Adria with the very same look in his own light green eyes.

After a few more minutes Adria's large eyes began to slowly drift closed, and she snuggled against her father's chest as she began to fall asleep. Henry watched as Robin smiled down at her, the warmest and most genuine smile he had ever witnessed, as he wrapped his arms protectively around the sleeping baby. After several minutes it became apparent to Robin that Adria was in a deep sleep, and that the best place for her to rest would be in her moses basket beside her mother. He was also conscious that the day was becoming cooler by the hour, and he felt a thicker blanket would be required for his sleeping daughter. It would also give him the opportunity to talk to Henry, answering his questions and hopefully allay any of the remaining concerns he might have following his conversation with Regina.

"Boys, your sister seems very tired" Robin stated gently, turning from Henry to Roland. "I'm going to take her back to your mother's room. After that, how about I make you both something to eat?" he asked, his eyes moving from his eagerly-nodding son to Henry.

"Sure" the teen replied with a smile, his eyes resting on his baby sister. Robin nodded in response.

"I'll just be a minute. Why don't you boys head downstairs?" he returned.

Henry nodded, and he and Roland walked quietly from the room and down the corridor and towards the ornate staircase.

Robin gazed back down at his sleeping daughter once more, marvelling at the striking resemblance she had to her mother.

"Regardless of what your mother may say" Robin whispered tenderly to the weary newborn. "You most definitely have her pout" he continued, in a tone which conveyed the statement in a secretive manner. He chuckled lightly to himself before gently easing himself off the bed, mindful of the sleeping infant in his arms, as he slowly made his way towards Regina's bedroom.

Robin smiled down at the sleeping baby who he held securely with one arm, as he reached down for the door handle and pushed it down. As he pushed the handle down gently and took a step forward, he was surprised to find that the door did not immediately open; in fact, the handle felt heavy as he pressed it down, and it took him a moment to realise that it was locked. Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked up at the door before him, his hand still remaining on the handle, as he stared before him. He had never known Regina to lock this door. And why would she? Suddenly, Robin felt panic rising in his chest, causing him to feel dizzy at a sudden realisation: something was wrong. Robin held the baby slightly tighter to his chest as he took a single step forward and tried the handle once more, pushing it down with all his weight then attempting to push the door open, but to no avail; it was definitely locked. The panic which had been brewing inside him radiated throughout his entire body, and he exhaled shakily as he moved closer to the door, and knocked on it twice.

"Regina?" he called, concern present in his voice. "Regina, are you alright?" he asked, trying the door instinctively once more, but to no avail. "Regina!" he called louder, his tone and his tension causing the tiny baby to awaken from her slumber and cry out at her father's tone.

"Shh, it's alright, it's okay-" Robin soothed, his eyes lowering to the baby as he gently rocked her in his arm. "Regina!" he called once more. Robin was staring so intently at the door, and continuing to push the handle down once more with force, that he did not immediately register the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Robin" said Snow breathlessly as she reached the top of the stairs, closely followed by David. "What is it?" she continued, as she and her husband make their way quickly towards him.

"It's the door, it's-" Robin stated, turning from the Charmings and back towards the door, as he pushed the handle down forcefully, "it's locked, and I don't-"

Snow moved forward and knocked on the door, placing her hand upon the white wood as she looked towards it.

"Regina!" she called firmly, pressing her ear to the door and listening attentively for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning towards David. "I can't hear anything."

Robin turned on the spot and took a few steps towards Snow White, who turned to face him immediately.

"Snow, could you-?" he asked, nodding towards the baby. Snow nodded in understanding and Robin carefully eased the crying child into her arms.

Snow cradled the baby and gently rocked her, before walking around the space behind Robin and David as she tried to soothe the now wailing infant, talking to her reassuringly as she held her close.

Robin took a step back from the door and looked up at it, before turning to the side and throwing himself against it with all his weight, causing David to take a couple steps back. The sound of his body against the door created a heavy thudding sound, and Robin could feel the door moving slightly as he did so. He clenched his jaw and took a further step back, before throwing himself against the door once more with incredible force, which caused a dull and painful ache to spread from his shoulder and down his arm as the wood began to comply, splintering and fracturing at the impact. Robin's third attempt at launching himself at the door succeeded, and the door swung wide open as large pieces of splintered wood littered the corridor and inside of the bedroom.

Robin took several steps into the room and felt his heart sink like a heavy led weight in his chest at the sight of the empty room before him. He glanced curiously around before rushing towards the en suite bathroom, which he quickly determined was empty, before turning on the spot and looking towards Snow and Charming, who had taken several steps into the room. David began walking briskly around the room looking for signs of a struggle or anything out of place, whilst Snow looked nervously at the unoccupied bed before continuing to attempt to soothe the wailing baby in her arms, who seemed to be growing more and more distressed.

Robin looked past David and found himself walking instinctively towards Snow, whose efforts to comfort his daughter were not proving to be successful. As he got closer he found himself staring at the distressed look on his daughter's red face, as she pushed her tiny fists through the material of the blankets and continued to wail. He had never seen her this distressed before; it was almost as if she sensed the gravity of the situation, and she was fearful Regina. Perhaps she even sensed her absence? Robin's heart was beating painfully fast in his chest, and he felt the intoxicating feeling of panic radiate throughout every fibre of his being. He inhaled deeply and looked up at Snow, whose eyes drifted from the crying baby and met his own frightened gaze with a matching expression.

"Where is she?" Robin asked, in a tone heavy with fear and uncertainty.

Snow swallowed, her lips parting slightly as she attempted to think of something, anything, to say to reassure him. But as her gaze fell to the unmade and empty bed, she felt her heart ache with fear.

"I don't know" she replied weakly, as the baby continued to wail in her arms.

After having made a very brief stop at her office, Regina appeared amidst several plumes of thick purple smoke in a familiar clearing in the woods of Storybrooke. As the clouds of smoke around her faded and then disappeared, she found herself feeling dizzy and light-headed in her new surroundings. Regina closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the cleansing, natural air, before opening her eyes and breathing it out very slowly, in an attempt to compose herself. Her use of magic was causing her to feel increasingly weak and tired, which she suspected was due to the fact that she had not yet recovered from Adria's birth. Her body had not recovered, which meant that the magic she was using was having a far greater effect on her than usual. But as she considered this she found herself remembering the look on Henry's face, the hurt in his voice, the image of Zelena standing just inches from her children, and her eyes shone with defiant determination as she forced the feelings of exhaustion and dizziness back down into the very depths of her being. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and her eyes shone with determination as she stared at the seemingly empty area of woodland before her, the clearing that Henry had led them to all those months ago; the location of the cabin.

There were only a certain amount of places her sister could hide out, and Regina knew that she would want to be close to the location where she was due to meet with the mermaids. She wouldn't risk going to Gold, who she knew would be guarded; she also knew that the town itself would be on alert since her appearance at Regina's mansion. Therefore, the wicked witch would need somewhere private and secluded to tend to her wounds, gather her thoughts, and prepare herself for the next step in her deplorable plan; a step than Regina had absolutely no intention of allowing her to take.

Regina remained still on the spot for a moment, placing her right hand into her pocket and touching the item she had collected from her office, before inhaling deeply and taking several steps through the wooded area. Regina removed her gloved hand from her pocket and stared fixedly ahead, the sound of twigs and leaves crunching beneath her boots, as she confidently walked towards the location of the cabin, which was shrouded by a magical veil. Regina's eyes were wide and glassy, her face pale and her lips a light shade of pink, which was completely offset by her dark hair and the angry red wound on her forehead, which was beginning to bleed through its dressing. Regina felt her hands tremble with a combination of anger and apprehension with each step she took closer to the location of the cabin. After several steps her body stilled, and Regina tilted her head to the side slightly as she considered the space before her. She looked around at the familiar trees, the ground, the location, and confirmed to herself that this was indeed the spot. She took in a deep, rejuvenating breath, and stood slightly taller before the magical shroud.

Regina found herself staring at the space before her for a few seconds, her eyes wide and her lips pressed together, as if she were attempting to stare through the shroud and see if her sister was truly inside. Regina exhaled sharply at this thought, having little doubt that her sister was currently there, twenty to thirty yards away, shielded from her only by a magical veil and an indeterminate amount of wood. With each passing moment of inaction, Regina felt her anger and fear meld together to create an indescribably emotion which felt more empowering and more terrifying than anything she had ever experienced before. For a moment her eyes darkened, flickering with a spark of darkness which had lingered with her since her days in the Enchanted Forest. Regina blinked this back, inhaling deeply to calm herself, as she stared ahead once more with a look of determination in her eyes. Regina's chest rose as she breathed, the leather jacket she was wearing suddenly feeling restricting and hot, as she considered her next course of action.

Regina inhaled sharply and took a single step forwards, raising her right arm in the air and opening her hand palm up, as she stared ahead at the location of the cabin, her features pale but her eyes ablaze. The paleness of her trembling hand was offset by the fireball which she summoned, an angry ball of flames which burned an iridescent orange light in her palm, the flames dancing in her eyes as she stared forward with conviction. Without hesitation Regina drew her hand back a few inches, before hurling the fireball directly at the centre of the shrouded cabin. She inhaled sharply, staring ahead as the fireball travelled through the air before disappearing through the shroud. Moments later she summoned another ball of flames, this one larger and a brighter and angrier shade than the last, which she hurled towards the cabin, which she struck for a second time, igniting the timber and causing a thick layer of grey smoke to billow up into the air.

David walked briskly around the room, staring around it with curiosity and wariness, before walking briskly towards Robin and Snow.

"I don't understand" Robin breathed, looking from Adria to Snow, as David approached the scene and stood beside him. "Where could she be? Why would she leave?"

"I don't know" David returned instantly. "There's no sign of a struggle, no note-"

"The door was locked from the inside" Robin stated. "She never locks the door. Why would she now?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he stared at his crying daughter.

Robin moved forward and instinctively reached for the inconsolable infant, who Snow handed to him readily. His mind was racing and his thoughts were jumbled and unclear. Robin felt overwhelmingly and uncharacteristically panicked, which sickened him to his stomach and caused him to feel as though his entire body was on fire. As he rocked his daughter to him she quietened slightly, but almost imperceptibly; her small body trembled in his arms as she cried, her limbs tensing and her face turning a deeper shade of scarlet, as he held her close and desperately sought to soothe her.

"She must have locked the door herself. That much is clear" Robin stated, confusion defining his tone. "But why would she?" he asked, looking desperately from Snow to David for answers. "And what could possibly draw her from the house, from Henry and Adria?" he asked, turning back to face the bed, as though he hoped she would be there asleep when he turned. She was not.

"I don't know, Robin. But don't worry, we'll find her" David stated with conviction. "I'm gonna go downstairs and tell the others. We will find her" he repeated, offering Robin as reassuring an expression as he could muster before rushing from the room.

"I don't understand" Robin stated as he continued to cradle Adria. "She has just given birth and her children were just threatened, what could possibly cause her to leave the house willingly?"

Before Snow could answer, the hesitant voice of Henry caused them all to turn towards him.

"Me" he said sadly, causing Robin and Snow to turn and watch him with confusion. "This is all my fault" he said forlornly as he stepped into the room.

"Honey, what do you mean?" Snow asked kindly, placing her hand on her grandson's upper arm and squeezing it gently.

Henry looked nervously from Snow to Robin, before briefly explaining his recent conversation with Regina.

Robin's eyes widened in understanding as he considered Henry's words, knowing full well how Regina would react to the thought that Zelena caused Henry to doubt her love for him in an attempt to coerce him into giving her the baby; she would fight to protect both of her children, and she would do it in a way that she felt would protect the others: alone.

Before Robin could address the teen, who was staring at him with a frightened expression, Blue walked briskly into the room and stood directly before Robin, speaking as soon as he looked up towards her.

"I checked Regina's office, where we kept the cuff, and it's gone" she stated in a low tone. "It was there a couple of hours ago, and she and I are the only people who know where it was hidden."

If there was any doubt in Robin's mind as to Regina's intentions, Blue's statement had shattered it completely. Henry's statement and Blue's revelation made the reasons for Regina's departure, and what she was intending to do, perfectly clear. The confirmation of the thing he had feared ever since breaking down the door and finding himself standing in an empty room made Robin feel dizzy and nauseous with fear; after what she had been through Regina was not physically or emotionally prepared to confront her sister. And although he knew she was acting out of love and a need to protect the others, she was placing herself in a perilous situation. Robin exhaled sharply and felt his body begin to shake with a combination of fear and disappointment; he hoped that from their time together, and certainly following the events of the past twenty four hours, Regina would realise that she was not alone, and that she did not have to place herself in such incredible danger to protect her children, himself and everyone else. They would have gone to find Zelena without a moment's hesitation had she suggested it and discussed a plan with them. As he considered this, he found himself realising that that was precisely why she did not include them in her plans; the conversation she had with Henry made her aware of how desperate and how dangerous Zelena was, and she did not feel that they could wait until later that day to stop her. In fact, she did not think _they_ should be the ones to stop her at all.

Robin pushed past his fears and found adrenaline and the need for immediate action corroding the confusion in his mind and allowing him to think with a renewed sense of clarity. He walked instinctively towards Henry, who looked up at him with a nervous and guilty expression, his eyes wide and afraid.

"Henry, regardless of what Regina is doing, or her reason for leaving, none of this is your fault" he stated with conviction, reaching out for Henry's arm, which he rubbed reassuringly. "You protected your sister despite the cruelty of what Zelena was saying" he continued, his eyes staring deep into Henry's. "Your mother loves you, Henry. She loves you more than I could ever explain" he stated, watching as the teen lowered his eyes slightly as guilt overwhelmed him. "And when someone threatens the lives of the people you love the most, you find yourself willing to do the most risky, terrifying and reckless of things" he stated, as Adria's cries continued to lessen and he felt her relax against his chest. "But I promise you, Henry, we will find her" he stated, turning towards Snow and easing Adria into her arms, before watching as Henry stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I know" he stated, with a hint of uncertainty tainting his voice. "Please don't let her be alone" he pleaded, his eyes glistening with tears.

Robin stepped forward and pulled Henry towards him instinctively, feeling the youngster trembling against him, his shaking arms feeling weak against his body. After a couple of moments he leaned back and looked directly at Henry.

"I promised your mother that she would never be alone again" he began, watching as Henry tried to regain his composure. "I promised her that I would protect her, and you, and Roland and Adria, always" he stated, his voice low and heavy with emotion. "And now I am making that same promise to you" he stated, lowering his hand and reaching for Henry's, which he shook confidently as the teen looked up at him, listening attentively to what he was saying. "You have my word" he stated, causing Henry to nod in understanding.

"I believe you" Henry stated in a low voice, his eyes not breaking Robin's gaze. "Please find her. Please."

"I will" he returned immediately. "I swear to you, I will. David and Emma and I will leave now" he stated, looking nervously at Adria, the thought of both of her parents being absent during the first day of her life causing a small piece of his soul to shatter.

"It's alright, I'll take care of her" Snow stated kindly, moving towards Henry and placing her hand on his shoulder, as she returned Robin's anxious expression with one of reassurance. "Go" she stated.

Robin nodded, his eyes moving from Adria to Henry, who he nodded at reassuringly before turning to leave the room. As he reached the doorway, the sound of Henry's voice called him back.

"How will you find her?" he asked, fear entering his tone once more. "How will you know where to look?" he asked, panic returning to his features.

"It's alright, Henry, don't worry" Robin stated, his voice sounding much more confident than he felt. "I know exactly where she'll be" he continued, before offering him a small smile and rushing from the room.

The scent of burning wood mingled with the dark plumes of grey smoke, which rose quickly into the sky and high above the tree tops. Regina stared ahead of her at the scene, watching the tips of the bright flames above the magical shroud, before raising her hand once more and preparing to launch a third fireball. Before the flames could fully form in the palm of her hand, the thick clouds of grey smoke were contrasted by the emerald green plumes which swam in the air, before disappearing entirely to reveal the figure of in incensed look Zelena, who stormed quickly towards her sister.

"How dare you!" she spat, her eyes cold and menacing and her mouth pursed together, giving her entire expression a look of indescribably cruelty.

"My thoughts exactly" Regina stated, as the fireball grew in her hands and she launched it towards her sister, who instantly deflected it in a single motion, before storming towards Regina and pausing as they were just a few feet apart. "Did you really think you could just come into my home, try to manipulate my son into believing I did not love him so that he would hand you my daughter, and that I'd, what? Allow you to do that? Allow you to threaten my family?" 

"A family you care so deeply about?" Zelena challenged, her voice low and cutting. "If you loved your children so much, why would you come here?" she asked, her eyes ablaze as a look of smug satisfaction caused her lips to turn into a wicked smile. "You could have sent the others to my door, but instead you leave your newborn daughter to come and attempt to murder her aunt?" she asked, feigning surprise. "What kind of mother does that make you?" she spat.

Regina felt anger rise within her, travelling throughout her body and making her feel as though her entire body had been ignited by Zelena's words. The words cut her deeply, tearing at her soul and making her eyes glisten with tears, as the thought of her tiny daughter so far from her made her feel so guilty and afraid she felt certain that her heart would break.

"One who protects her children" Regina returned with conviction, her voice confident and unwavering. "And I did not come here to kill you."

"The smoking pile of timber behind me would suggest otherwise" Zelena returned instantly, taking another step towards her sister.

"I needed to get your attention" Regina returned, staring hard at her sister, and steeling herself for other cruel remarks.

"My attention?" Zelena scoffed, looking at the ground and raising her eyebrows in disbelief, before turning her sight back towards Regina. "The only attention you should be concerned with is the attention your baby needs" she continued, watching the brief spark of hurt which flashed in Regina's eyes. "Adria, isnit it?" she asked, taking a step closer to Regina and smiling at her broadly. "I'd imagine little Adria has noticed your absence already. She's probably crying out for you as we speak; she certainly was when I was talking to Henry. You weren't there for her then, either" she smiled. "Perhaps she-"

Before Zelena could finish her sentence Regina rose her hands and launched her sister across the clearing, causing her body to hurtle through the air before slamming down on the ground, the impact causing a haze of dust to erupt into the air. Regina inhaled sharply and stormed towards her sister, her eyes ablaze and her body tense, as her arms began to tremble with anger and guilt. She ignored the increasing feeling of unsteadiness and dizziness she was experiencing, as the witch's cruel words played over and over in her mind on a soul-shattering loop. Regina stood tall over her sister, tilting her head to the side and staring down at Zelena, who pushed her hands on the ground as she slowly began to rise.

"Perhaps she what?" Regina asked coldly, her eyes fixing themselves on her sister's body, and watching her cautiously as she stood.

"Perhaps she needs a better mother figure" Zelena stated cruelly in a low tone, her eyes alight at the emotion which was present in Regina's eyes, causing her stoic expression to falter. "She certainly _deserves_ one" she continued, smiling as she looked up at the expression on her younger sister's face. "Look at you!" she stated aghast. "You can barely stand, and yet you've abandoned your newborn baby to come here and, what? _What_ exactly?" She demanded, her eyes darkening as her face contorted into a cruel expression.

Regina clenched her jaw and stared hard at her sister, forcing herself to remain calm despite Zelena's cruel words, as he lifted her head in the air and inhaled sharply.

"I came here to protect my children and my family" Regina stated calmly and with conviction. "I will never let you touch them."

"Oh, darling" Zelena smiled, laughing cruelly as she lowered her head, before looking up and staring at her sister with a cruel smile. "You won't have a choice" she spat, her voice dangerously low. Before Regina could react Zelena rose her hand and with a single movement threw Regina across the clearing and against a tree to the right, which her back slammed into with such force that she was rendered breathless.

Regina gasped and struggled for breath as pain radiated throughout her body. She groaned in pain as her lower back and abdomen began to ache in a similar way to how they had when she was in labour less than twenty four hours before. Her vision darkened and her breathing became deep and heavy, as she pushed herself slowly from the tree and attempted to stand. As soon as she was upright and her body did not have the body of the tall oak to lean against, the dizziness she had felt previously increased exponentially, and she found herself stepping backwards and leaning against the tree for support, as she quickly tried to blink herself out of the hazy and pained state she was currently experiencing. As Regina inhaled deeply and attempted to stand for the second time, her vision became slightly clearer and she stared ahead of her, watching as her sister slowly marched towards her with a victorious smile lighting up her face. Regina could hear the twigs snapping beneath Zelena's feet as the witch approached, her eyes resting upon her sister, who stood tall against the tree and stared at her defiantly.

"Coming here alone was a very foolish thing to do, sis" Zelena smiled, tilting her head to the side and looking at Regina curiously, as if she were some interesting and rare type of caged animal. "Because unlike last time, you don't have your boyfriend to protect you."

"I don't need protection" Regina returned immediately, trying to ignore the feelings of nausea and dizziness which, combined with the pain, were causing her body to tremble. Zelena laughed heartily in response.

"You did this afternoon" she returned in a low, cold tone. "And you most certainly do now" she laughed. "But do you really think he would be so willing to come to your aid, after what you've done?" she asked, watching as Regina stared at her with an impassive expression. "Leaving your baby daughter to attack me?" she smiled. "And how do you think Henry will react to that, hm?" she continued, watching as a flicker of emotion swam in Regina's pained eyes. She could tell she was close to breaking her sister, and she was determined to do so. "You should have seen his face earlier today. He believed every word I told him" she stated, speaking slowly to emphasize what she was saying. "He believed me when I told him that you didn't love him. And you coming here, alone, is just proving that to him. He will know for certain that you do not love him" she smiled. "And one day, your daughter will too" she sneered.

Regina's eyes darkened and she launched herself forward, pushing herself away from the tree and reaching for Zelena, who she spun on the spot and threw against the tree, slamming the back of her head against the bark. Zelena hissed in pain and turned towards Regina, her eyes bright and wide, and before she could reach her Regina rose her fist and punched her hard in the face, causing her to stumble backwards once more. Zelena's nose was bleeding from the impact of Regina's punch, with a thin line of the sticky liquid trailing down her face, just missing her lips, which broke into a broad, manic smile.

"You are weak!" Zelena announced proudly, smiling at the declaration, as she reached for Regina's arm and pinned her to the tree, pressing her body forcibly against the rough surface and holding her there. "You couldn't beat me when you were on top form, you certain can't now" she stated proudly, tilting her head to the side slightly as she regarded her sister. "Why are you fighting this, sis?" she asked, her tone becoming lower and almost gentle. "Henry doubts your love for him, Robin and the others will be furious when they find out what you have done, and your daughter will grow up never knowing her mother which, given your experiences with your son and with Cora, would undoubtedly be a good thing" she smiled cruelly, feeling Regina struggle beneath her, which only caused her to pin her tighter to the tree. "You've spent the past six months considering me the greatest enemy to the people you love; to your friends, to your family, to your children" she continued, twisting Regina's arm behind her back so that she cried out, and pinning her to the tree once more. "During that time, which of us has harmed them the most?" she whispered to her, her breath hot against Regina's neck. "Me?" she asked, loosening her hold on Regina's arm. "Or you" she questioned, tightening her grip and pulling Regina's arm up her, causing her to grit her teeth and wince in pain. "The only one of us who poses any danger to your children, Regina, is you" she declared.

With that statement, and despite her pain, Regina pushed herself forward from the tree and shoved her sister back, rising her hand in the air and summoning a fireball. Before she could release it Zelena swept a hand in front of her and threw her to the ground, causing her stomach and forehead to slam against the earth, opening her head wound further and causing blood to trickle down her cheek, highlighting the deathly pale shade of her skin.

"Why did you come here?" Zelena asked, looking down at her sister pitifully as she took several steps towards her. "What exactly was it you intended to do, hm? Because whatever it was, sis, you have failed spectacularly" she smiled, shaking her head slightly as she spoke. "All you have achieved is to confirm to Robin and your children and to everyone else that you have not changed; that you are incapable of change and that the only person you are capable of loving is yourself" she continued, walking closer towards Regina and stopping only once she reached her side.

Regina leaned onto her left side and drew her the bottom of her coat closer to her her hand disappearing into the pocket, as Zelena stood on the edge of it and smiled down upon her. Regina looked up and held her gaze, staring her deep in the eyes as the wicked witch looked down upon her with a menacing expression.

"The last memory Henry has of you will not be of you heroically saving him from me" Zelena stated theatrically, tilting her head to the side as she looked down at her sister, taking a further step closer to her as she spoke. "It will be of you abandoning him" she added. "And your daughter? Well" she smiled, shaking her head as she laughed. "She won't have any memories of you at all" she sneered, her eyes darkening and her mouth twisting into a cruel grimace. "But don't worry, sis, I'll make sure her little mind is filled with memories" she stated darkly, watching as Regina stared up at her with burning eyes. "Her life will be filled with things that, I assure you, she will never forget" she stated, raising her hand and summoning a fireball as Regina's hand emerged from her pocket and moved towards her. "But the death of her mother will not be one of them."


	30. Chapter 29

Robin walked briskly across the hallway and down the stairs, his heart racing as he reached the foyer. He could hear several sets of footsteps descending he staircase behind him, but he did not pay much attention to this, and instead he walked quickly across the foyer and towards the door. Robin's thoughts were muddled and unclear, which was aggravated by his increasing feelings of fear and frustration, which melded together and caused him to feel physically sick. He wanted to get out of the mansion and head directly to where he felt certain he would find Regina. As Robin reached for the handle and swiftly opened the door, his immediate exit from the house was prevented by the arrival of someone he did not have the time or the patience to deal with right now.

"Killian" Emma said as she walked up to Robin.

"Swan" Hook returned in a low hesitant tone, as he looked at the faces of Emma, Blue, David and Robin (Blue had managed to keep Henry upstairs with her and Adria). "What's going on?" he asked, his eyes drifting from face to face, taking in the mixture of expressions; anger, confusion, hurt, fear. It was only when his eyes reached Robin's face that he felt his own chest tighten: the look on Robin's face perfectly matched the look he had found staring back at him from the mirror during the time Emma was overtaken by the darkness, her fate and her well-being unclear. "What's happened?" he asked, his voice commanding despite a distinct tremor, as he took a single step over the threshold.

"Regina's missing" Robin stated simply, his voice low and almost absent. "She's gone to find Zelena and stop her before anyone else gets hurt."

"Hurt?" Hook asked, his eyes meeting Robin's and holding his gaze, as he took several steps into the house and stood tall before him. "What has happened? Who was hurt?" he asked, his eyes darting nervously across the room, noticing the absent faces.

Robin stared at Hook for a moment, the expression on the pirate's face one of alarm and confusion, which was far from the arrogant cruelty he had displayed just hours before when Regina lay unconscious. Now, as the pirate stood before him, Robin could not deny the unmistakable look of fear and concern upon his features. He did not have the time or the inclination to question why this was, or what could possibly have changed to alter his opinion or care for Regina; instead, Robin took a deep breath and briefly recounted the recent events. Within a few moments Hook was made aware of Zelena's attack, her attempts to manipulate Henry and kidnap Adria, and the subsequent fight she had with Regina, who had now left the sanctity of her home and the presence of those who cared for her in order to pursue her wicked sister, who posed a very real threat to them all.

"She is trying to protect us" Robin stated simply. "She holds herself responsible for the danger we are all in, particularly Adria" he continued, his heart racing as the cool breeze from outside drifted onto his flushed cheeks, reminding him of the urgency of the situation and his need to leave immediately. "She is still weak from giving birth and she is more vulnerable than she would ever admit" he stated in a low tone. "I know where she'll be and I have to find her" he stated, moving to walk past Hook.

"Mate, stop, you can't-" Hook began, turning to the side to face Robin as he stepped out of the house.

"Stop?" Robin asked, turning back to Hook with a confusion expression upon his face. "Regardless of what you think, Hook, Regina is in danger and I-"

"No, mate, you misunderstand" Hook stated gently, turning completely to face Robin and taking several steps towards him.

Robin stared up at Hook with uncertain eyes and an impatient expression.

"You can't go alone" Hook stated simply, as David and Emma also stepped out of the mansion. "We will come with you" he stated, gesturing towards his girlfriend and her father with his Hook.

Robin looked at Hook with a confused expression, but his features relaxed and his whole body released a small amount of the tension it had been holding.

"What about what you said-" Robin began cautiously.

"Look, that doesn't-" Hook began, sighing in frustration and lowering his head slightly. One of the main reasons he had walked back to the house had been to apologise to Robin for his conduct earlier that day. The more he considered it, the more he regretted his words, especially in the circumstances. "I will not condone what Regina did, alright? She lied to you and it was wrong, mate. Regardless of how blinded you are by love, she was wrong. She was wrong and she should have told you" he began, speaking quickly and not giving Robin a chance to respond immediately. "But so was I for the way I spoke to you earlier, and I apologise" he stated sincerely, looking at Robin directly as he spoke. "It was very bad form" he added, his eyes softening and his voice adopting an apologetic tone. "But regardless of what I think, or thought" he stated, correcting himself instinctively as he spoke, "I will not allow that witch to harm your child, or the Queen" he stated with conviction, staring at Robin with a renewed sense of confidence. "You have my word" he stated, extending his hand to the man before him.

Robin stared at Hook for a moment, his eyes falling from his face to his hand, which he reached for instinctively and shook.

"Thank you" Robin stated simply, earning a small smile from Hook, as Emma and David cautiously approached.

Hook nodded in response and turned towards the approaching footsteps, before looking back towards Robin.

"So where is she?" he asked, as David and Emma reached his side and looked up at Robin expectantly. Robin inhaled deeply, closed his eyes for a moment, and faced the trio with conviction.

Regina remained lay on her side upon the cold ground, her head throbbing as her sister summoned a fireball, which initially grew in her hand, burning bright before her. Zelena's eyes were so focused upon the weary and forlorn look Regina bore, that she paid little attention to the fact that her younger sister had reached into her jacket pocket and removed an object, which she hastily fastened to her ankle. It was only when the fireball's flames quickly vanished, and took with it the feelings of euphoria and exhilaration Zelena experienced when her magic ran through her veins, that the wicked witch realised that something was wrong. Zelena's manic smile fell instantly, and she turned towards her hand, staring at it like she had never seen it before, as she attempted to summon another fireball. Even before she made this attempt she knew for certain it would not be successful; she no longer felt the magic flowing through her veins and permeating through her entire body. Instead, she felt weakened, deflated and very slightly afraid.

"What did you do?" she demanded, turning towards her fallen sister with angry eyes, her lips pressed tightly together. "Tell me!" she screamed, leaning down close towards Regina, who stared up at her with bright eyes.

"Your skin is turning grey, sis" Regina replied in a low, weak voice. "Matches your new bracelet" she continued, her voice deeper and more confident, as her eyes drifted towards Zelena's ankle. Regina watched as Zelena turned pale and glanced quickly down at her right ankle, which now bore the metal cuff which was bound to her by magic, preventing her from using her powers. "Or should I say anklet?" Regina asked in a low tone, causing Zelena to turn towards her with a startled expression. However, the shock melted away a moment later, and Regina found herself staring at a terrifying pair of smug, cold eyes.

Regina was tired, weak and still recovering, and it was clear from their recent encounters that using her magic was proving much more problematic than usual; it was exhausting her, and causing her to become weaker than she had anticipated. Her own magic may be bound for the moment, but as she stared down at the pathetic sight of her sister laying upon the ground, bleeding and clearly in pain, she found herself reassured by the knowledge that she would not require magic to destroy her. Zelena's eyes darkened and she turned back towards Regina, facing her with a terrifying expression, as she took several steps closer to her and leaned in towards her, raising her hand into the air.

Despite her relief at her sister's in ability to use magic, Regina still felt immensely weak and dizzy, and the magic she had used already that day had drained her. She knew using more would be detrimental to her, which could prevent her from protecting the others from her sister; she was well aware that her sister did not need magic to harm them. As Zelena stepped closer to her and raised her hand into the air, Regina grabbed a handful of dirt from beside her, which she threw into Zelena's eyes, causing her to scream and recoil in shock. Whilst she was distracted, Regina pressed her hands to the ground and pushed herself to her knees, her body trembling and head head spinning at her new upright position, as blood trailed down her cheek.

Regina watched as Zelena rubbed her eyes furiously, hissing in pain as she swayed slightly on the spot. By the time she had brushed the dirt from her eyes and could see clearly, Regina was standing tall before her, her clothes muddied and her face bleeding, but her bright eyes staring at her with a renewed sense of confidence. Zelena's eyes were watering and narrowed slightly as she stared at her sister, who took a cautious step towards her, her eyes not leaving hers.

"What are going to do now, hmm?" Zelena asked, her tone cold and cruel, as she smirked dangerously at her sister. "Kill me?"

"No" Regina returned immediately, shaking her head once to punctuate her statement, as she continued to stare her sister in the eyes. "No, I am not going to kill you". The certainty of her words shocked her, but she meant them. Each one.

"Then you have a problem" Zelena smirked, as she brushed some dirt from beneath her eyes and began walking towards Regina. "Because I am not going to stop" she stated in a dangerously low tone. Before Regina could react, Zelena's eyes darkened and she grabbed her by the arms, throwing her against a nearby tree.

Regina gasped in shock as her back slammed against the hard trunk of the tree, causing pain to spread throughout her abdomen. Regina doubled over in pain, pushing back at Zelena weakly, as the woman continued pinning her to the tree. Regina felt dizzy and faint, and was sure she was about to lose consciousness. But just before the pain overcame her and her eyes fell closed, she felt her sister's thin, cold hands around her neck, pushing her head back against the tree as she attempted to choke her.

Regina's eyes widened as she struggled against the tree, staring deep into her sister's deep, cruel eyes, as she attempted to push herself from her. Zelena was silent and her expression unreadable, but her grip was so strong. As Regina gasped for breath, she threw her head to the side in an attempt to get Zelena to loosen her grip, which failed; in fact, Zelena wrapped her hands tighter around her neck, watching as her sister's already pale face grew several shades whiter, and her lips turned a curious shade of blue, as she pushed her weakened body harder against the bark.

Regina felt herself weakening further beneath her sister's grip. Her legs felt weak and unsteady, and her head was spinning as she continued to struggle to breathe. Regina reached up to her sister's hands, placing her hands over hers, as she tried to weakly prise them from her neck. As she did so, she found herself recalling a similar incident years ago, when Whale had brought Daniel back to life, and he had attacked Regina. The feeling of his hands around her neck, the look in his eyes, the scent of him, was still so strong with her, and she closed her eyes to push it back. Moments before that had happened, Daniel had told her to love again. At the time she felt certain that such a suggestion was impossible. But after growing closer to Henry, and meeting Robin and Roland, and now having Adria, she had not only loved again, but loved anew; she loved so many people in so many ways that her body was practically radiating with love as she thought about them. Regina inhaled deeply, the memories of those she loved swimming in her mind, as her sister's hands tightened their grip around her neck once more.

Zelena smiled in response, feeling her sister becoming weaker beneath her grasp, her eyes now closing. But Zelena had very little time to enjoy her perceived victory, as moments later Regina, armed with strength from her previous memory, opened her eyes wide and pushed back at her sister with a magical force, causing her to be thrown several meters across the now-burning clearing. The use of the magic made Regina feel dizzy and slightly nauseous, and she leaned against the tree trunk to steady herself, before looking up to find Zelena walking angrily towards her. A dull aching pain was spreading throughout her lower back and abdomen, and Regina's attention was temporarily distracted from Zelena's approaching figure. She was bleeding.

"Have you seen yourself?" Zelena laughed, the dirt and blood upon her face making her appear ever more terrifying as she walked towards Regina, who had one arm draped across her abdomen. "Even when you have taken my magic from me you can't stop me from hurting you" she smiled, as she stood before Regina and looked down upon her with wide eyes. "Just imagine what I could do to Robin, Roland, Henry" she stated, running the names off as if they were words devoid of meaning. "And your daughter".

Regina felt anger burn inside her as she looked up at Zelena, who was tilting her head at an angle towards her and smiling manically. Regina ignored the intense pain she was currently experiencing and stood upright, staring hard at Zelena as her whole body tensed and her lips pressed tightly together.

"It would be for the best, sis, believe me" Zelena smiled, her tone adopting a sinister edge. "You and I hardly have the best experience with mother-daughter relationships" she smiled, leaning back from Regina as she spoke. "I can't imagine you'd like that sweet, innocent child to turn out anything like you" she stated, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head as she spoke. "Or me" she added with a bright smile.

"No" Regina said simply, her voice low and hollow. "I don't" she added, watching her sister's eyes darken as she stared at her. Regina rose her hand and drifted it before her sister, whose eyes rolled back as she collapsed onto the ground, having been rendered unconscious by Regina.

The final piece of magic she used, despite being simple and very basic, was too much for Regina. The dull, aching pain in her back and abdomen intensified and became sharper, causing her to gasp and grip her stomach with her arms, as she doubled over in pain and fell to her knees. Regina used one hand to brace herself on the ground beside her sister whilst she wrapped her other arm across her abdomen, groaning in pain as she attempted to regain control of her breathing. She closed her eyes in an attempt to focus herself, to move past the pain and to regain control of her vision and her mind, but it was too hard. She was in pain and she was exhausted, and her attempts to regain her strength were interrupted several times as she opened her eyes and looked towards her sister, needing to ensure that she remained unconscious. She had never experienced anything like this before; when working on complex spells her magic had sometimes made her feel weary. She remembered sleeping for hours and hours after she cast the first curse. But this was different, and it was only when muffled voices in the background became clearer that she realised why: this was not just a magical exhaustion, but a physical and emotional one too. Perhaps her body needed to recover in ways she had never even considered, certainly not now. Her focus had been upon her friends, her family, her children, and upon the tall man rushing towards her from the tall trees before her, which stood before the burning cabin.

"Regina!" yelled Robin, running across the clearing and throwing himself on the ground beside her.

Emma followed Robin closely behind, lowering her pace as he reached Regina, and staring suspiciously at Zelena. It was clear that the woman was breathing and unconscious, but alive. As she surveyed her body curiously, she also noticed the cuff which had been secured upon her right ankle.

"Dad!" Emma called, as Charming too approached the scene, his eyes drifting from the flames which were engulfing the cabin to Regina, then to Zelena. "Can you and Hook take her to the library? We need to get Regina home" she stated.

David nodded in agreement and walked quickly towards Zelena, his eyes drifting nervously towards Regina as he did so. David lifted Zelena into his arms and walked back towards his truck, pausing as he noticed the shocked face of Hook, whose eyes drifted instantly from Zelena to the fallen and bleeding Regina, who Robin was pulling towards him.

"Hook" David said urgently as he approached him. "Come on, we gotta go" he groaned, adjusting his hold on Zelena as he led the way back to his truck.

Hook turned towards David and took a few unsteady steps behind him, before turning back towards Regina, whose body was shielded from him by Emma.

"Hook!" David called.

"Coming, mate" he returned, before casting a final glance towards Regina, and then following David through the woods.

Robin crouched beside Regina and placed one arm around her and the other on the top of her forearm, calling her name gently and encouraging her to look at him.

"Regina?" he asked gently, as her languid eyes opened once more, as she turned weakly towards him.

"Robin?" she asked, as he leaned closer to her and drew her into his arms. He felt her body buckle beneath his hold, and he quickly moved towards her and held her against him.

Emma bent down and placed a hand on Regina's back, staring at her with concern, as she leaned against Robin's chest and he held her. Emma watched as Regina's hand drifted up his chest, her fingers splayed across his jacket, clutching a handful on the material as she inhaled him. Her eyes opened slightly wider, and she felt her strength returning at his presence.

"Regina" Robin sighed, his hand stroking her upper arm as he attempted to calm himself. "Why did you do this?" he asked, tilting his head so he was looking at her. "Why would you come here? Why would you do this alone?"

"I had to" she replied instantly, her voice low and tired. Upon seeing the doubt and sadness in Robin's eyes, Regina pushed herself back onto her knees and then began to stand, despite Emma and Robin's attempts to ensure she remained on the ground.

"I'm fine" she lied, as she felt Robin's arms around her waist as he assisted her into a standing position, and encouraged her to lean against him.

Regina was pale and trembling, and her hair and clothes were dishevelled and muddy. Blood was trickling down her cheek from her head injury, and her jeans were also stained deep crimson. Robin's eyes drifted to her jeans and focused on the blood, his lips parting slightly as he looked up at her with a frightened expression, placing one hand on her waist and one on her cheek, as he stared at her abdomen.

"I'm fine, it's okay" Regina mumbled, placing her hand upon Robin's and drawing his fingers from her face, as she held her hand tightly with her own.

"You need medical attention" Robin stated with conviction, in a tone which made it clear that this was not a request, and that there would be no room for debate.

Before Regina could respond, Robin's eyes were drawn to the deep red marks on her neck, which were already beginning to purple, standing out brightly against her pale skin. Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion as he drew her hair away from her neck and examined the marks closely. Emma walked towards him and stared at Regina's neck too, her eyes darting from the marks on her neck to her eyes, which were bright and apprehensive.

"Regina..." Emma began.

"What did she do to you?" Robin asked, aghast, as he ran his fingers tentatively across the back of her neck, his eyes searching hers for an answer he already knew.

Regina swallowed and inhaled sharply, her eyes breaking Robin's gaze as she stared behind him at the thick orange flames which were burning bright, and threatening to spread across the entire forest. Sensing her concern, Emma turned towards the burning cabin and raised her hands, causing the flames to disappear quickly, with the only signs of the recent fire being the scent of burning wood and clouds of thick grey smoke. Emma lowered her arms and turned back towards Robin and Regina, staring at the former Queen with a look of fear and nervousness that she had rarely seen upon Emma's features.

"It's okay" she stated to Emma, before turning back to Robin. "She… I'm fine" she lied, holding Robin's hand tightly in her own, and attempting to draw her hair around her neck to conceal the marks left by her sister. "I managed to get the cuff on her and render her unconscious. She… she can't hurt you now" she stated, her final words slurred as her voice trailed off slightly. Robin moved closer to Regina instinctively, watching as she lowered her head into her free hand, before swaying slightly on the spot. "She can't hurt any of you-" she slurred, before the pain and exhaustion became too much, and she collapsed heavily against Robin's chest.

"Regina" Robin said gently, as he felt his lover collapse against his chest. He wrapped his arms across her back and held her to him, looking down at her face with concern. She was pale and bleeding, but she was breathing; after a moment he felt her move against him, her tired body pushing weakly against him as she attempted to stand.

Emma stepped beside him and placed a hand on Regina's back, trying to comfort her as she attempted to push herself from Robin and stand. She was muttering something incoherently, her exhaustion and pain overwhelming her completely.

"It's alright, m'lady" Robin soothed, as he secured her to him with his left arm, before placing his right arm beneath her and drawing her up into his arms. "Let's get you home" he stated gently, as he carried her through the woodland and towards Emma's car.

As Robin carried the weakly-protesting Regina through the clearing and down the path towards the car, he found himself feeling a cocktail of indescribably emotions which he could not identify and was battling to repress. He felt something similar to fear and disappointment, a strong emotion which was radiating throughout his entire body, and causing his head to spin. He was both frustrated and guilt-ridden that she had left, that she felt that this was the only option, that almost killing herself was the only way that they would all be safe. But despite his disappointment and his pain at her decision, a decision she once again made without him, he understood. He knew what it was like to risk everything to protect the people you loved, and he was fully aware of the risks people would take to ensure the safety and well-being of those he cared about; he had found himself locked in the Dark One's dungeon in the Enchanted Forest many years ago for the precise same reason. But as he looked down at Regina, who was trembling and muttering weak protestations in his arms, he was overcome by the most overwhelming feeling of guilt he had ever experienced; he had failed to protect her once again. Before he could consider this further, Emma's voice drew him back into the present moment.

"Do you need some help getting her into the back?" Emma asked as she hurried towards the car and opened the driver's side door.

"No, thank you" Robin returned in a low voice, holding Regina against him as he opened the car door.

Regina felt so light and so weightless in his arms, her limbs falling weakly against his strong body as she fought her body's need for sleep, battling to stay awake. Her eyelids flickered open a couple of times, and she pressed her hands weakly against his chest and tried to push herself into a standing position, but it was no use. Her hands would fall and her eyes would close, and her trembling body would lean into his once more, her left arm draped across her abdomen, which was incredibly sore and tender.

"We'll be quite alright" he stated assuringly, as he gently eased himself inside, cradling Regina tenderly in his arms as he closed the door behind him.

Robin drew Regina close to his chest, brushing some stray hair from her face as he held her close. As he did so he took the opportunity to examine her head wound more closely; the laceration had opened and was continuing to bleed. Robin reached into his breast pocket and removed a handkerchief which he pressed lightly to her forehead, gently cleaning the wound so that he could get a better look at it, before pressing the handkerchief lightly to her forehead and holding it their securely. Regina hummed in response, her dark eyes flickering open once more, as she stared up at him, her hand travelling weakly across his chest. Robin smiled at her gently, his eyes low and weary, his features heavy with concern.

"Your majesty" he began, watching as light danced in her eyes at his use of her title. "Whatever am I to do with you?" he asked.

Robin felt Regina inhale deeply as she leaned against his chest, her hand drifting down his taut muscles as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Robin held her securely, wrapping his arms across her as she pulled herself into a taller (almost regal) position and leaned tiredly against his shoulder, her whole body feeling weak and weightless in his strong arms. Robin heard her inhale deeply before slowly releasing the breath, as her heart beat slowed and adopted a regular speed as she leaned against him, her eyes wide open and her lips pale and slightly parted.

"I'm sorry" she stated simply, her voice slightly stronger and notably more confident than it had been previously. The sound of her voice was so louder than her previously whispers that even Emma's attention was drawn back to her, and she glanced at her in the mirror as she continued to drive back towards the mansion. "I had to keep you safe" she continued. "All of you".

"I know" Robin returned kindly, running his fingers through her hair as she battled to keep her eyes open. "But this is not a battle you should ever have to fight alone" he stated with conviction. "Zelena is going to be taken to the library. Neither she nor Gold can use magic. We are safe. Henry is safe and so is Adria" he stated, his voice adopting a low tone which caused Regina's eyes to open wide as she gazed towards him. "But despite what you seem to believe, Regina" he stated, his voice low and his eyes filled with sadness and despair. "You are not expendable" he stated, pulling her closer to him as he spoke. Regina closed her eyes tight and leaned into Robin, who was holding her tightly and more securely to him than she had ever felt, as she felt him tremble against her, which sobered her instantly. It was several moments before either of them realised that the car was now parked in the driveway of Regina's mansion.


	31. Chapter 30 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I've recently moved and it's been a bit hectic. I have decided to divide ch30 into two, as I did not want to rush the final chapter – you guys and the characters deserve better. I am unsure if I will have an epilogue but I'll see how it goes. If you'd like one please let me know. Again, thank you for your patience and for sticking with the story, it means a lot.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Robin rand his hand tenderly across the back of Regina's head as she leaned against him, her trembling body and deep breathing becoming calmer as he held her closer to his chest. After a few moments he turned towards the window and glanced out towards the mansion, before turning back to Regina who was shifting her position in his arms, as she too had noticed that the car was no longer moving.

Regina tried to suppress a groan of pain as she pushed herself into a sitting position and angled herself towards the window, staring out towards the mansion, which was bathed in the light of the setting sun. She inhaled deeply, her wide eyes travelling across the building curiously, before she fixed her attention upon the section of the house where her bedroom was. Where her baby was. Regina felt the pain and discomfort she was experiencing disappear for a moment, as the need to be close to her daughter overwhelmed her, and she leaned across Robin and opened the car door, easing herself from his lap and planting her feet upon the ground. Regina's legs felt weak and unsteady, and she inhaled deeply as the gravel crunched beneath her feet, as she shifted from side to side to try to ease the dizziness she was experiencing. She was drawn from her reverie moments later when Robin, who had quickly exited the back seat shortly after she had, rushed towards her and placed a supportive arm across her waist, holding her against his side and encouraging her to lean against him. She inhaled sharply and turned towards him, her wide eyes staring into his, as she offered him a weak smile which neither of them believed.

Robin placed his hand gently across Regina's waist before stepping beside her and encouraging her towards him. He felt her lean against him for a moment, her body warm and trembling against his own, as he stared down at her with a nervous expression. Her head wound had stopped bleeding, but there was a dark crimson trail down her pale cheek. Her skin was as pale as it was when she had been unconscious, which was highlighted by the darkness of her hair, which the wind lifted slightly from the side of her face, causing it to graze against her pale skin, giving her a look of haunting beauty that left Robin slightly breathless. However, her sickliness and trembling was completely contradicted by her eyes, which were wide and bright, and surveying the mansion before her with the look of conviction he recognised; it was look that filled him with both inspiration and concern, both of which were intensified as she turned quickly towards him.

"How was Henry?" she asked hesitantly, her voice low and husky, prompting her to clear her throat as she wrapped her arms around herself. Robin stared at her for a moment, his eyes soft and his expression kind, as he offered her a placating smile.

"Concerned, understandably" he stated in a gentle, quiet voice. "As were we all" he added, watching as Regina nodded in response and turned back towards the house. Before Robin could utter another word he felt Regina's body shift away from him, and he watched as she took several confident steps towards the house. "Regina" he called, walking briskly towards her and arriving quickly by her side. She turned towards him with a solemn expression.

"I'm fine" she stated gently, offering him a weak smile. Robin exhaled slowly, knowing it would be pointless to argue, despite the fact that she was absolutely not fine.

"Will you at least take my arm?" he asked kindly, watching her with an attentive expression.

"That's not necessary" she responded gently. "Robin, I can't have Henry thinking I am some… weak and fragile woman who is helpless and always needs to be rescued" she explained simply. "I want him to know that I can protect him and his sister and that I can keep them safe" she continued. "He's not gonna believe that if I stagger through the doorway, bleeding all over the floor and leaning against you like an injured child" she stated, her voice rising slightly as she spoke, before flashing him an apologetic glance and closing her eyes and placing her head in her hand.

Robin's expression softened and he stepped towards her, placing his hand on her lower back and rubbing it soothingly, before placing his free hand on her arm and encouraging her to look towards him.

"You are not weak" he stated confidently. "No one could ever think you were, least of all Henry" he stated, watching as Regina looked up at him with an uncertain expression, as if she was trying to figure out if he was speaking the truth. "Regina, you have nothing to prove to anyone" he stated with conviction, watching as Regina inhaled slightly before swallowing hard.

"Maybe not to you" she stated in a low tone, turning back towards the house. "But I do to them" she stated, her lips playing into a small smile as she thought at her two beautiful children who were in the house, safe, and loved. "I want my children to know that they are safe, loved, and that they will always be protected" she stated, her voice low and slightly choked, as she continued to stare at the building before her. "Their safety and their happiness is my priority, and I want them to know that" she stated confidently, before turning back towards Robin with wide eyes which glistened with tears. "I want them to know that I will never let anyone hurt them or use them or-"

Robin exhaled slowly and took a single step closer to Regina, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, as her tired and injured body slowly relaxed into his.

"Oh, Regina" he breathed, running his hand through her hair as he held her head close to his. "They know that" he whispered. "They both know that, they do" he stated, leaning away from her and placing his hands upon her cheeks and drawing her face towards his. Regina exhaled a shaky breath and quickly composed herself, looking up towards him with shining eyes. "They will never question your love for them" he stated with conviction, in a tone so unwavering and full of certainty that Regina almost found herself believing him. She inhaled shakily once more and nodded, slowly removing his hands from her cheeks with her warm hands as she did so.

"I have to see them" she stated simply, her voice low and slightly choked once more.

Robin nodded in understanding, and looked from Regina to Emma, who had remained close to the car to allow the couple some privacy, and was now approaching them, the crunching gravel beneath her feet announcing her arrival. Regina turned towards her and offered her a genuine smile.

"Thank you" Regina stated sincerely.

"For driving you or coming to rescue your ass?" Emma quipped.

"My ass didn't need rescuing" Regina returned in a faux-outraged tone, causing Robin to smile in response. "I had everything under control" she stated confidently, smiling at Emma as she spoke.

"You sure did" Emma stated sincerely. "She was unconscious when we arrived, and I can't see her waking up any time soon" she continued, watching as Regina's features tensed slightly. "Dad and Hook are taking her back to the library, but keeping her there is only a temporary measure" Emma continued gently, watching as Regina nodded in response and waited for her to continue. "We need something more long-term" she added.

"I agree" Regina stated, her voice almost returning to its usual tone. "And we will" she declared, before inhaling sharply and attempting to calm herself. "But right now I have to be with my children" she stated, watching as Emma nodded in response.

Regina inhaled deeply and walked briskly across the gravelled driveway and towards her front door, which seemed to move further away from her with each step she took. Regina felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach, and the adrenaline which had previously revived her was wearing thin, and a feeling of nausea and dread permeating throughout her body. She took one final breath before placing her hand upon the unlocked door and pushing it open, taking several steps into the foyer, before pausing at the sight before her.

Henry was standing at the bottom of the stairs, one hand upon the bannister, the other by his side.

"Mom!" he yelled, relief filling his voice, as he ran across the foyer and headed directly towards Regina, who smiled in relief and walked towards her hastily-approaching son. Her attention was so focused upon him that she barely registered Robin and Emma following her in to the mansion.

Henry came to an abrupt halt as he reached Regina, and his initial look of relief transformed into one of concern and fear as he noticed her bloodied face, muddied and torn clothes and trembling body. His eyes then travelled to dark blood between her legs which had sept through her jeans, and was visible even though the material was dark.

"Mom, are you… are you okay? What happened?" he asked, stepping towards her and running his eyes nervously across her body.

"It's okay, dear, I'm fine" Regina stated reassuringly, reaching for her son's hands and holding them in her own. "Zelena is unconscious, her magic is bound, and your grandfather and the pirate are taking her to spend some quality time with Gold beneath the library" she stated gently. "You're safe, Henry" she stated, removing one hand from his and stroking his cheek.

"But you weren't" Henry stated, disappointment entering his voice as he spoke. Regina's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I wasn't what?" she asked gently.

"Safe" he replied immediately, his voice low. Regina's lips parted and her features softened, but before she could speak Henry continued. "We talked about this before, mom. We're a family" he stated, emphasising the word as he spoke. "We're supposed to work together to keep each other safe, not go off alone and-"

"Sweetheart, I understand, and I'm sorry" Regina stated calmly, watching as her son stared at her with a hurt and disappointed expression. "But Zelena threatened you and Adria. She came into our home and she tried to coerce you into handing over your baby sister" she stated, her feelings of nausea increasing at the memory. "I couldn't let her do that, I had to protect you-"

"You did protect me, mom, and Adria" Henry interrupted. "You found out what Zelena was doing and you stopped it" he continued. "But we aren't the only ones who need protection, you do too" he stated. "You're still not okay after having Adria, and after hitting your head when Zelena attacked you, but you still went out and found her and tried to stop her" Henry stated, his voice rising with fear and confusion as he spoke. "Why would you do that? Why would you go out there all by yourself?"

"Because I love you" Regina replied sincerely, causing Henry's expression to soften. "I love you. I love all of you and I… sweetheart, I can't let anyone hurt you" she stated, reaching out towards her son's hand tentatively, and relaxing when he did not pull away. "My job is to make sure that you and your sister are safe and happy and protected from everything that would threaten you or your happiness" she continued, her voice low and gentle as she spoke. "My well-being comes second to yours. Always" she continued. "Henry, I will never let anyone threaten you or hurt you or force you to do something you don't want to do" she stated, her voice hitching slightly as she spoke. Robin placed his hand on her back reassuringly as she gazed down pleadingly at her son. "I will always protect you."

"You're nothing like her, you know" he stated gently, his expression softening as he squeezed Regina's hand in his own. He watched as Regina narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Zelena?" she asked, her sister's name leaving an unpleasant after taste in her mouth, which she was distracted from as Henry shook his head.

"Cora" he corrected, watching as Regina's eyes widened and her body tensed notably. Henry's shoulders relaxed and he took a few steps towards her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. "You are nothing like her, mom" he repeated, feeling his mother's body tremble as he held her. "I love you too".

Regina's eyes flickered closed as her son spoke, her whole body feeling heavy and shaken, as she wrapped her arms around him in return and held him tight. She inhaled deeply as her cheek rested against his head, as she drew her hand slowly up his back and continued to hold him close. Emma and Robin watched the scene before them with calm expressions and warm smiles.

"Thank you" Regina whispered, her lip trembling slightly as she closed her eyes and attempted to regain her composure. She would have held onto him for hours, for days, for an eternity, if the loud and distressed cries of her daughter had not caused her eyes to snap open and her body to tense, as she leaned gently away from Henry and stared towards the stair case. Robin, who was equally concerned at the sound, walked briskly towards Regina.

"She's been like that ever since you left" Henry stated simply. "Mary Margaret has been trying to calm her down, but nothing works. Even that bouncy thing she does with Neal, that always makes him fall asleep. She just keeps screaming" he stated, turning towards Regina with weary eyes. Regina relaxed for a moment and returned his look with one of sympathy and concern.

"I guess she missed her mother" Robin stated gently, as Regina turned towards him and nodded in response, her need to be close to her daughter overwhelming her. She inhaled sharply and turned towards Henry.

"I'm gonna go and check on your sister, okay?" she stated gently, receiving a nod from her son in response. "We'll finish our conversation, though. I promise" she continued kindly.

"Sure" Henry smiled, taking a step back as Emma walked towards him, wrapping her arms around him as she did so. He muttered some words of embarrassment as she held him, as Robin walked towards Regina and followed her up the staircase.

Robin watched as Regina held onto the bannister as she ascended, her body tensing slightly on some of the steps. He noticed that she inhaled sharply on a few occasions, hissing in pain at least twice. He frowned in concern and watched her carefully as she headed down the corridor, which she did briskly, making her way directly to her bedroom where the distressed cries were coming from.

The sound of the screaming became louder as they reached the door, and Regina walked instinctively towards the room, pushing the door open swiftly and stepping inside, her feet automatically carrying her towards her wailing infant. As her footsteps creaked upon the ground she found herself staring at Snow White, who was standing by the window, her back to Regina, as she desperately attempted to soothe the baby. At the entrance of Regina and Robin Snow turned around, her concerned and weary expression intensifying as she looked at Regina, who was bloodied, covered in dirt and incredibly pale.

"Regina" she breathed, continuing to rock the baby as Regina walked towards her, the pale brunette's eyes focused upon her sobbing child. "Regina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Regina stated, her eyes not leaving Adria.

As soon as she was less than a step from Snow her eyes rose to her stepdaughter's, silently conveying her request, which was instantly granted. Despite Snow's concern for Regina's well-being, she knew from experience the desperate, overwhelming need to be close to your child after being separated in such circumstances. She quickly handed the screaming child to her mother, whose lip trembled and eyes shone with tears as she adjusted her hold on the baby, who rested comfortably in the now familiar position against her mother's chest. Regina felt the pain and fear which was radiating throughout her body dissipate in those first few precious moments that her daughter was in her arms, relief washing over her as she smiled down upon her, as the tiny baby's cries began to decrease.

"I know, sweetheart, I know" she soothed, cradling the baby in her arms and walked towards the bed as she did so. "I'm sorry" she whispered, pressing her lips tenderly to her daughter's head. "I'm sorry I left you" she stated, her voice low and her words barely audible, as she pressed her lips to her daughter's head once more, as she eased herself onto the edge of the bed, where she cradled the now-silent infant.

Snow stared in shock at the sight before her, amazed that her vocal and inconsolable step-sister was now silent. Robin watched Regina with Adria, a warm smile playing upon his lips, before turning towards Snow.

"Could you please ask Mother Superior to check on Regina?" he whispered, his tone low and hushed, as Snow turned towards him. "She's bleeding" he explained. Snow nodded in response and glanced once more at Regina and Adria before quickly leaving the room.

Robin remained still for a moment, watching Regina smile down at Adria, talking to her softly as she stroked her head and held her tiny body securely to her chest. Something about the sight before him soothed him, temporarily abating his fears for the well-being of both the woman he loved and the beautiful, magical, perfect little girl their love had managed to created against all odds. It was these thoughts that carried him towards Regina and Adria, who he watched lovingly as he eased himself onto the bed beside them. Regina turned towards him and smiled slightly, turning towards him with bright eyes and a calm expression, before returning her attention to their daughter. Robin tenderly stroked the back of Adria's head as she snuggled down into the blankets, her eyes wide and alert as she stared up at her mother, who completely fascinated and engaged her. Her beautiful dark eyes matched her mother's perfectly, and Robin found himself in awe once more. But as his eyes drifted across his tiny daughter who lay swaddled in her soft blanket, he found himself staring at the blood which saturated the material of Regina's jeans. He swallowed hard as he heard two sets of footsteps entering the room, which he glanced briefly towards before turning back towards Regina.

"Regina" he stated gently, causing her to turn towards him immediately. Her eyes were bright and alert, just like their daughter's, but he could see the pain she was trying to conceal.

Regina, sensing his concern, narrowed her eyes in confusion and glanced over her shoulder at Snow and Blue, who were walking slowly towards her.

"I feel fine" Regina stated with a sigh, watching Blue wearily as she walked around the bed and stood before her. Snow walked past Blue and sat on the bed to Regina's left.

"Regina, you're bleeding" Blue stated gently, looking down at Regina with a kind expression. "I just want to make sure that you're alright" she explained. "Will you let me take a look at you?"

"Is that really necessary?" Regina asked in a weary tone, her eyes drifting down to Adria, who was wide awake and staring up at her. "I just want to hold her for a little longer."

"I know you do, Regina" Robin stated gently, placing his hand gently upon Regina's arm, causing her to turn towards him. Her expression was less confident than it had been, and her eyes were low and tearful, searching his for answers. "No one wants to take Adria from you" he stated reassuringly. "We just want to make sure that you are alright" he explained, watching as Regina sighed gently, lowering her head and poising herself to argue. "And I think Henry and Adria would like that assurance too" he stated. "I know I certainly would, even if you are certain that you are fine yourself" he continued in a gentle tone. "Please, Regina" he asked sincerely.

Regina stared at Robin for a moment, before lowering her shoulders slightly and nodding. She sniffed slightly as she gently eased Adria into her father's arms, her body feeling cold without her baby close to her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, alright?" Robin stated reassuringly. "And neither is Adria. We'll stay right in this room beside you, okay?"

Regina nodded in response, pressing her lips together and looking up at Blue expectantly. Before anyone could speak Adria began to become slightly unsettled, and Regina turned towards her instinctively, staring at her daughter with a longing expression. Blue, sensing Regina's need to be reunited with her daughter as soon as possible, took a step forward.

"Regina, I just need to re-dress your head wound and find out what caused this bleeding and whether it has stopped" she explained gently. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Yeah" Regina stated, her voice husky and slightly choked, as she pressed her hands to the mattress and pushed herself back onto the bed, kicking off her boots as she did so, which Snow assisted her with.

Robin stood from the bed and carried Adria towards Regina's side. Robin sat in the space which was once occupied by Snow, who had walked around the bed and was now sat on the other side of Regina, her position mirroring Robin's, who was half-sitting on the edge of the bed facing Regina, his back towards Blue.

"It's alright" he assured her gently, holding Adria with his right arm and reaching for Regina's hand. "It'll be over soon, we just have to make sure you're okay."

"I know" Regina breathed, holding Robin's hand tightly as Blue gently removed her bloodied jeans and covered her with a towel. Regina felt the soft material against her legs and glanced down at it for a moment. Since when did she have so many towels?

Regina's thoughts were distracted by her daughter, who was becoming unsettled once more and threatening to cry.

"Regina" asked Blue gently, causing Regina to turn reluctantly towards her. She wanted this to be over quickly so she could hold her daughter in her arms again. "Regina, were you hit in the stomach?"

"Uh, no, no, I..." Regina began, her awareness of how muddled her words were causing her to blink and turn towards Blue directly. "She threw me to the ground and against a tree and…"

"Okay" Blue stated, nodding in understanding. "Are you in any pain?"

"No" Regina lied.

Blue looked up from beneath the towel and gave her a sceptical look, which Regina also observed upon the faces of Snow and Robin. She sighed, defeated.

"Just a little, it's nothing" she sighed. "It's barely worth mentioning, actually..."

"You need to be careful, Regina. You have only just given birth. Any abdominal trauma could cause you to haemorrhage-"

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. She was tired and in pain and she just wanted to hold her daughter; she didn't have time for a medical lecture. But she knew the more she argued the longer this would take, so she just inhaled sharply and attempted to calm herself. She felt Robin squeeze her hand tighter to reassure her and her eyes slowly opened, meeting his with a grateful expression. Before she could speak, Adria's unsettledness turned into a full-blown cry.

"She's hungry" Regina stated, attempting to push herself into a sitting position. "I have to-"

"Regina, wait, we're almost done" Blue stated gently. "It'll only take a minute, it's okay."

"No it's not okay" Regina stated in a low, tired tone. "She's hungry and she needs me" she added, pushing herself into a sitting position and fixing her eyes upon her daughter, who Robin was attempting to comfort. As Regina reached for the baby her already quieting cries stopped completely, and she shifted within the blankets in her father's arms.

"She's impatient" Robin stated gently, turning from his daughter to Regina. "I can't imagine where she gets that from" he teased.

Robin watched as Regina watched Adria settle which, combined with his joking words and the truth behind them, seemed to placate her. He features relaxed and her eyes softened, and she slowly eased herself back upon the bed, lying down upon it to allow Blue to continue her examination. Robin continued to hold Regina's left hand whilst Snow held her right, clasping it in both of her own hands and stroking it tenderly. Regina continued to watch her daughter snuggling into her blankets and lean against her father, and was so engaged in watching her that she didn't immediately notice when the examination was over.

"Regina" Blue called again, looking up at her from over the towel.

Regina's eyes met Blue's and she lowered her legs, pushing herself into a sitting position with some assistance from Snow White, who was looking at her as if she were a bird with a broken wing.

"You're fine" Blue stated immediately, noticing that the news did not appear to bring Regina any notable degree of relief.

"I know" she replied simply, as she adjusted her position upon the bed and stared down at the towel, suddenly aware of how under-clothed she was. She hadn't thought about it much (at all) during labour, but now, it suddenly made her feel very uncomfortable. Blue noticed her discomfort and slowly eased herself off the bed.

"The trauma to your abdomen caused you to haemorrhage" Blue explained, as she stood at the bottom of the bed and faced Regina. "Your labour was not straight forward and you are still recovering. With the complications which arose and the stress you have been under, you need to be more careful than most women in your position" she stated, watching as Regina raised her eyebrows and half-nodded. Blue knew this wasn't easy for her, and that she was probably far more afraid of what had happened to her body and how she was currently feeling (physically and emotionally) that she was letting on. Regina had little to no experience with childbirth which, combined with the complications which arose during Adria's delivery, would have absolutely terrified Regina. And as she looked at the woman before her, who was putting on a brave face and staring adoringly at her daughter, Blue felt certain that some of that fear and confusion was still there. But as she continued to watch her, she also felt certain that Regina would overcome it.

Snow eased herself off the bed and walked over to Regina's chest of drawers, which she searched through quickly before finding a pair of leggings and an oversized white sweater which the same length of the majority of Regina's dresses. Snow selected a few more items from the drawers and carried them towards Regina, placing them on the bed before her. Regina turned towards the clothing and frowned in confusion, before looking up at Snow.

"You were wearing black skinny jeans, Regina. That's can't have been comfortable" she stated gently.

"They were perfectly-"

"-tight, painful, restricting-" Snow stated, sitting on the end of the bed and looking up at her stepmother, who was staring at her with weary eyes and an expression which confirmed that Snow was right and they both knew it. "Why don't you try on something a little more comfortable?" she continued gently, watching as Regina looked up at her then down at the clothes. Regina waved her hand over her legs, which were then covered by a pair of her pajama bottoms.

"Fine" Regina acceded, easing herself off the bed and picking up the clothing, which she held to her chest.

The feeling of the clothes against her chest caused Regina to turn instinctively towards Adria, watching as the baby lay quietly in her father's arms, looking around the room with interest.

"Regina, it's okay" Snow smiled.

Regina remained staring at her daughter, her lips parted as she prepared to speak, before turning towards Snow.

"I'm gonna get changed in the bathroom. I need to freshen up, so..." she stated, turning back towards Adria for a moment and watching her with a guilty expression, before turning back to Snow. "If she needs me-"

"We'll let you know" Snow stated reassuringly. "You'll just be through that door, and she's got the three of us, she'll be okay" she smiled. Regina watched Snow for a moment, as if considering what was happening, before nodding in agreement and heading towards the bathroom, not looking back because she was certain that if she did she would change her mind. Snow watched as the bathroom door closed firmly behind her stepmother.

"You're certain she's alright?" Robin asked Blue, looking up towards her with concern.

"Yes" she returned immediately. "But she needs to rest. Her body needs to recover and if she does not allow herself to do that then she risks making herself extremely unwell" she stated, turning towards the bathroom as she spoke. "She has lost a lot of blood over the past twenty four hours and we need to get her to rest, eat, sleep-"

"I understand" Robin stated, as he considered the likelihood of Regina agreeing to do any of those things.

As if sensing her father's concerns for her mother, Adria began to shift in his arms and become unsettled once more. Snow and Blue watched as Robin quickly soothed the infant, who quickly became calm and relaxed once more, the sounds of her gentle breathing filling the comfortable silence within the room.

"Hopefully now that Zelena is unable to use magic and is beneath the library with Gold, Regina will feel able to allow herself to recover" Snow stated as she watched Robin interact with Adria.

"Unfortunately, the fact that Zelena's magic is bound and that she is now in a cell beside Gold does not mean that this is over" Blue stated in a low tone, causing Snow and Robin to turn towards her immediately. "She and Gold can't stay locked in cages beneath the library forever" Blue continued gently. "We will have to figure out what we are going to do about-"

Blue's statement was interrupted by Regina, who emerged from the en-suite bathroom and closed the door firmly behind her, before glancing at the people in the room.

"Are you more comfortable?" Snow asked, her eyes surveying Regina's outfit.

Regina was wearing the clothes she had taken from her chest of drawers and looked warm and content. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with her fringe free. She had washed the blood from her body, cleaned and re-dressed her head wound and had applied a light layer of make-up. Her skin was less pale, her eyes were bright, and her lips were a deep red.

"Yes, thank you" she replied gently, before walking back towards the bed and sitting besides Robin and Adria.

Snow and Blue exchanged a look before turning back towards the little family on the bed.

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything" Blue stated, walking from the room and into the hallway.

"Don't worry about Henry and Roland, they're helping us with dinner" Snow stated, causing Regina to nod in response. "Regina, do you feel up to joining us?"

Regina felt inexplicably nervous at this request, despite it being an invitation to eat dinner in her own house. She glanced back towards Adria and inhaled deeply, before turning back to Snow. She'd like to spend some time with Henry and Roland; and she wasn't averse to having dinner with Emma and the two idiots either. Something about the invitation made her feel guilty but relieved at the same time, it was very difficult to explain and almost impossible to comprehend. But Regina wanted to spend time with them, she felt it was the least she could do under the circumstances. Also, she growing was very, very hungry.

"Absolutely" she returned, pressing her lips into a firm smile. Snow nodded in response and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina continued to watch Adria for a few moments, smiling as she moved around within the blankets, wriggling in her father's arms as she stared at both of her parents with her wide, bright eyes. Regina then shifted her attention back towards Robin who, despite smiling down at their daughter, was attempting to suppress the same look of hurt and disappointment that Henry had wore just minutes before. She knew they had to talk, and that he would be willing to put it off until she was 'recovered'. But that meant remaining in silence whilst his fears, concerns and justifiable anger and disappointment boiled inside him. He deserved better than that. She wanted to talk to him, to answer his questions and address his concerns, but she didn't know how to. And in truth, she was afraid. There were many things she was afraid of discussing, despite wanting to be completely honest with him; she just didn't know how to begin. Thankfully, Robin started the conversation.

"Henry was right, you know" he stated gently, causing Regina to emerge from her thoughts and turn towards him. "You aren't alone and you should be protected." Regina looked at Robin and swallowed hard.

"I know" she admitted guiltily.

"And I know why you went after Zelena" he stated supportively. "It was… reckless, it was dangerous but it was… understandable" he continued, reaching for her hand as she appeared to become uncomfortable. "And if I were in your position I can't honestly say that I wouldn't have done the same thing" he admitted. "After seeing what Zelena did to you and finding out what she tried to do to Henry and Adria, I was tempted" he stated, watching as Regina listened attentively. "But we were going to meet her tonight, Regina. We were going to stop her" he continued gently. "It would have only meant waiting for a few hours-"

"A lot can happen in a few hours" Regina returned in a low, reflective tone as she reached for her daughter's hand, placing her finger between her tiny ones, which Adria gripped with incredible strength. "Especially where my sister is concerned."

"I understand" Robin stated. "After breaking into your home and confronting Henry and Adria do brazenly, you were afraid of what she would do next" he stated, causing Regina to nod in agreement and look up towards him expectantly. "So were we" he continued. "We were all afraid of what she could do, but before we could address it you disappeared" he stated, pausing to compose himself as the memory of seeing the empty bedroom returned to him. "Regina, why didn't you talk to us about confronting Zelena? Talk to me?" he asked.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't agree" she stated in a low and simple tone. "I knew that you wouldn't allow me to put myself in what you considered to be a dangerous position-"

"-which it was" Robin stated gently. Regina exhaled slowly.

"Yes. Yes, it was" she acceded. "But it was the _least_ dangerous option in the grand scheme of things." Robin frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked kindly. Regina inhaled deeply.

"In the few hours it would have been before approaching Zelena at sundown she could have grown more desperate, more dangerous" she stated. "I don't even want to think about what she could have attempted to do in order to take Adria from us" she continued, her eyes frowning and glistening with tears as she spoke. "And even if she didn't try anything until this evening, you and Emma and Snow and David would have all been risking your lives for me yet again" she stated, her eyes focused upon her daughter. "I can't keep… expecting people to die for me."

"Regina" Robin stated gently, squeezing her hand reassuringly as he spoke. "It's not that simple."

"It's much less complicated than everyone seems to think" Regina stated solemnly, looking from Adria to Robin. "You were all in danger because of me."

"We were all in danger because of _Zelena_ " Robin corrected. "You cannot blame yourself for being her sister or how she feels about that fact. Nor can you blame yourself for becoming pregnant and for Zelena creating a plan for our child" Robin explained gently. "Regina, none of this is your fault. Not telling us about the baby was… it hurt" he stated, watching as Regina met his eyes with a guilty expression. "And it still hurts, but we will get through it" he stated, rubbing her hand reassuringly. "And it did not put us in danger."

"My pregnancy put all of you in danger" she stated sadly, weary at the fact that she was repeating the words and that he was still not accepting them.

"No, Regina, I promise you it did not" he stated, watching as Regina tensed slightly at his words and lowered her head slightly as she gazed at Adria. "By that logic Adria is the one who placed us in danger" he stated simply, causing Regina to turn towards him with a shocked expression. "Do you believe that?"

"No, of course not" Regina stated, aghast.

"Exactly" Robin stated with a smile. "Then how could this be your fault?"

Regina inhaled deeply and wrapped her arms protectively across her stomach, staring at Adria with emotional eyes as she did so.

"It's complicated. You don't understand" she stated simply, her voice low and almost breaking.

"Then explain it to me" he encouraged gently. "Regina, you could have been more injured than you were" he stated, watching as Regina appeared to be growing tenser and increasingly more agitated. "You could have been killed, Regina. You could have died" he stated, watching as Regina swallowed hard and narrowed her eyes as she considered his words, her own gaze fixed upon the ground. "Then what would have happened to Henry and Adria?"

"They would have been safe from us" Regina stated as she turned towards Robin, before inhaling sharply and turning from him, closing her eyes tightly as she did so.

"Us?" Robin repeated simply, confusion clear in his tone. "You and Zelena" he stated, staring at Regina with concern. "You believe that you pose a threat to Adria's safety?" he asked, watching as Regina wrung her hands together in her lap. "Regina you carried her for nine months, you protected her from Zelena-" Regina separated her hands and quickly rose from the bed, taking a few paces across the room and heading towards the window before turning towards Robin.

"It's not just about Zelena, it's..." she began, turning back towards the window and staring out at it, her reflection gazing back at her in a cruel and taunting manner. "It's me" she stated sadly, her eyes fixed upon her own reflection. "I am more of a risk to Adria than Zelena ever could be" she stated sadly, the fear which had been burning inside her ever since she had discovered her pregnancy finally spilling out, causing guilt and terror to wash over her in overwhelming waves. She was so focused upon remaining calm that she did not realise that Robin had risen from the bed until he was standing a few steps behind her.

"Regina, you are no danger to our daughter" he stated, placing a hand upon the back of her shoulder as he approached her. He felt the tension in her body and as he gazed up at the pane of glass he saw the fear in her eyes.

Whenever Regina opened up to someone she felt frightened, trapped and vulnerable, three things she hated to experience, especially in front of others, and Robin knew this. He knew that there was something, some fear or uncertainty, that she was concealing, and he hoped that she would confide in him. As she was beginning to now, he realised just how terrified she was becoming, and how sincerely she believed what she was saying. He looked towards the window once more, staring at Regina's emotional eyes which were reflected in the glass, as she stared out into her garden; the garden was a place she often retreated to when she was feeling angry or frightened or overwhelmed, there was something about being outside that calmed her. Robin wondered if it was perhaps because being outside reminded her of being in the Enchanted Forest, of riding horses and being surrounded by nature, of those brief, fleeting moments in which she was almost free. He wondered if it would help her now.

"Regina, why don't we take Adria into the garden?" he asked kindly, watching as Regina blinked before turning towards him.

"What?" she asked in a low, hesitant voice, turning around to face him directly and lowering her eyes towards their daughter.

"She's wide awake and she's been cooped up inside all day" he explained gently. "And I think we could all do with getting some air" he continued, offering her a kind smile. "What do you think?" he asked.

Regina considered his words for a few moments, staring at Adria as she did so. She was embarrassed at having allowed herself to confess her fears to Robin, and for appearing to be so weak and vulnerable at this moment. It felt like she was being held captive by her body, her mind, her emotions and her past. Everything felt suddenly so very overwhelming. Air would be good. And her garden would be perfect. The idea filled her with a moment of relief.

"Okay" she stated simply. "We'll need to take another blanket for Adria" she stated mechanically as she walked towards one of the bags at the end of the bed and wrapped a knitted blanket across the baby. "She'll get cold" she stated, staring down at her with a nervous expression, before slowly falling into step with Robin and walking towards the door.

"As will you, m'lady" Robin stated gently, removing a thick white blanket from the bottom of Regina's bed and handing it to her, which she accepted gratefully, as they walked together across the corridor, down the staircase, and towards the garden.


	32. Chapter 30 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is the last chapter of the story, but there will be an epilogue, which I will upload in the next few days. Thank you for your patience with this story, and I hope you like the ending. It may seem unexpected and perhaps even uncharacteristic, but I wrote it based on Regina's growth as a character throughout the show and throughout this particular story. If you find it hard to believe or unlikely I understand, and I apologise. I just personally felt it would be an apt way to end the story in a way that reflects how Regina has changed, and how she will continue on her path to becoming the person she wants to be. The epilogue will be up by the end of the week, and I'm still uncertain about a sequel.**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

Robin and Regina walked slowly down the stairs, each of them silent as they considered the conversation they knew was about to take place. They were only distracted from their thoughts by the gentle sound of Adria breathing or gurgling in her father's arms, as she slowly raised her tiny hands from beneath the blankets, reaching up and extending her fingers curiously. Regina smiled slightly at this, her chest feeling heavy and warm as she considered how healthy, active and alert her little girl was. She then considered how good of an idea it was to take her outside; the evening was uncharacteristically warm for this time of year, and it would be nice for her daughter to get some fresh air after having been required to spend the initial stages of her life indoors and hidden. But as Regina and Robin reached the bottom of the steps and began walking across the foyer and towards the back door which led to the garden, Regina found herself becoming overwhelmed by a feeling of dread, which prompted her to pause as her hand hovered above the door, as she tilted her head to the side towards Robin and Adria.

Although her daughter had not been as safe as she hoped she would be whilst inside the house, as was evident from Zelena's recent attempt to kidnap her, Regina still found the idea of taking her outside the place which she considered to be a haven absolutely terrifying. Beyond the door before them was a whole world (several, in fact) filled with the potential for adventure, happiness and love; but also of danger, threats and harm, all of which was merely inches from where they currently stood. Robin, sensing Regina's concern, offered her a reassuring expression.

"It's alright, Regina" he began gently, his soft tone causing her heart to race, as she gazed down at her daughter and became aware of just how terrified she was of taking her beyond the door. "If you aren't ready we can stay inside."

Regina's wide eyes darted up towards Robin, staring at him with uncertainty as she considered his words, before slowly returning her gaze to her daughter. Regina considered how she had spent the majority of her life locked away in grand buildings, kept from people and from nature and from experience, to be used like an object of profit, social progression and royal ascent. As she thought about this she remembered how she had kept Henry captive in the house several years ago, and memories of her mother's magical force preventing her from leaving her own land came flooding back to her, causing a cold sweat to sweep over her pale skin. Regina spent her childhood and the majority of her adult life as a prisoner, and she would not inflict the same fate on her daughter.

"No, it's fine" she stated in a low, slightly choked voice, as she turned back towards the door and opened it in a single movement, allowing the fresh air to breeze across her burning skin, before taking a step out into the garden.

Robin smiled slightly as he watched Regina walk down the path and towards a stone bench towards the centre of the beautiful garden, which was surrounded by a tall hedge which made it feel very safe and secure. There were tall trees which lined the garden, which were responsible for the crisp leaves which lay scattered upon the ground, their deep shades of brown, orange and yellow which decorated the floor in a mosaic-like design. Their feet crunched across the leaves as they made their way to the stone bench, which Regina sat upon immediately, her dizziness beginning to return to her, exacerbated by the renewed sense of hunger she was currently experiencing.

Robin watched as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, before looking up at him with her wide, dark eyes. The setting sun cast shadows across the garden, and a single strobe of light shone across her face, lighting up her features and highlighting the brightness of her eyes, which befell the now sleeping figure of their daughter, who was snuggled beneath the blankets in her father's arms. It was clear that Regina was yearning to hold the baby, and so Robin leaned towards her and wordlessly eased the infant into her arms. He watched as her whole body relaxed as she cradled the baby close to her chest, adjusting the blankets around her face and smiling at her. Robin picked up the blanket for Regina from the bench and carefully arranged it around her shoulders, before sitting beside her on the bench and drawing it close around her front. She turned towards him and offered him a grateful smile, before turning back towards her daughter. Robin watched as Regina's body tensed and her smile fell, her eyes losing their spark and adopting a nervous and apprehensive expression. After a few moments of silence he edged himself closer to her and turned to face her, looking at her with a kind and attentive expression.

"She looks just like you do when you're asleep" Robin stated gently. "Her posture, her movements, her reactions… she acts the same in her sleep as you do in yours" he added, watching the baby with a smile. "It's remarkable."

"You watch me when I sleep?" Regina asked curiously, turning towards him with a confused expression. Robin smiled gently in response and allowed a comfortable silence to fall between them for a few moments, as his focus moved to his sleeping daughter.

"You won't be aware of it, of course, as you aren't doing it consciously" he began, causing Regina to turn towards him with a curious expression once more. "But when you fall asleep you often turn onto your left side, draw your hands close to your body, and lean into me" he stated with a smile, returning his gaze to Regina. "You shift forwards ever so slightly, and when your forearms reach my chest you relax into me. I wrap my arms around you and you move closer still, before placing your hand upon my chest" he stated, watching as Regina looked at him with an unreadable expression, before he lowered his gaze to his daughter once more. "I knew you liked to be close when we were together, to hold each other as we slept" he stated, before pressing his lips together for a moment as their daughter leaned in to her mother. "But until this moment I hadn't realised precisely why you did it. The same movements, the same posture, the same reactions" he stated, looking up towards Regina once more. "It was because you felt safe" he stated, watching as her eyes held his gaze before lowering slightly, as she saw where he was going with his little speech. "Even in your unconscious you would move towards me, pressing yourself against me to feel close, to feel comforted, protected, and to feel safe" he stated, watching as the revelations regarding her vulnerability caused Regina to inhale deeply. "And that's precisely what Adria is doing to you right now."

Regina turned towards him with emotional eyes, a confused and questioning frown upon her face, before gazing back down at her daughter curiously, and noticing that she was indeed laying in the exact same position that Robin had just described.

"All babies sleep like this" Regina returned, her voice low and slightly hollow, the slightest tinge of disappointment pervading her tone.

"They do in the arms of the people who they know love them, protect them and will keep them safe" he explained.

"You can't know that's how she feels right now" Regina challenged, turning towards Robin with a hurt expression.

"I know that every time she has been upset you have been able to soothe her instantly" he returned kindly. Regina inhaled deeply and stared up at the sky, before lowering her gaze to the ground. "And I know that she picks up on your fears, your nervousness, and your absence" he continued, causing her to turn back towards him. "You heard Henry when we got back. She was inconsolable when she was away from you. She loves you" he stated with conviction. "You can tell by the way she is with you, and the way she is sleeping peacefully now, in your arms" he continued, watching as Regina swallowed hard and continued to stare at the ground, her eyes focusing on the multicoloured leaves which were dancing in the evening air. "She feels safe with you, Regina. She is happy, she is content and she is loved."

"You don't know how she feels" Regina challenged, her voice slightly choked, her eyes meeting his as she spoke.

"I can tell by the way she is resting peacefully in your arms" he returned gently.

"She's a baby, she's tired" she stated, slight irritation present in her voice. "I probably slept like this in my own mother's arms" she stated, pressing her lips together tightly as she inhaled deeply.

Robin's eyes widened. There it was.

"That's another thing Henry was right about" he stated gently, causing Regina to turn towards him with emotional eyes. "You are absolutely nothing like her."

"Aren't I?" she asked, her voice rising slightly as she spoke. "Perhaps not" she stated dismissively. "Perhaps I'm worse" she added, her eyes falling upon her sleeping child once more, before she stared ahead of her and exhaled, focusing upon the ewe tree before her as she continued to speak. "My mother destroyed my childhood and corrupted most of my adult years" she stated reflectively. "But I'm just one person. One life she ruined" she added, before turning towards Robin with sad eyes. "I destroyed hundreds."

"Regina" he stated gently, edging closer to her and placing his hand over hers. "You are not that person any more."

"Perhaps not" she returned, staring at him as she spoke, her eyes wide and dark. "But what kind of person am I?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Not the type of person who should be entrusted with protecting, nurturing and raising an innocent child in the fractured world that I have created" she stated. "This place is only here as a result of a curse I cast. It's a prison, a tomb" she stated, shaking her head as she spoke. "Our daughter was born in a land created by a curse, in a world containing a woman who will stop at nothing to take her and try to corrupt her, and to a mother who has no business raising a pot plant, let alone a baby" Regina stated, averting her eyes from Robin's as she couldn't bear it if he stared at her with disappointment. "These past few months I've just been so focused on keeping her alive and safe from Zelena that I never truly considered exactly how dangerous an influence I am in her life" she stated sadly. "I made the same mistakes with Henry that my mother did with me. He deserved better and so does Adria" she stated, her voice becoming slightly choked as she spoke. "I can't let her down too."

Robin had been listening attentively as Regina opened up to him, her panicked eyes and tense frame clearly expressing her discomfort at the subject.

"You haven't let her down, Regina. Nor will you" Robin stated with conviction. Regina exhaled a small laugh before turning to face him.

"I hardly have the best experience in mother-daughter relationships" she replied sadly, her eyes meeting his for a moment before breaking their gaze. "My mother used magic as a weapon against me as I was growing up. She was cold, she was cruel and she was obsessed with power, and it's impossible to grow up with that kind of person and not be tainted by them in some way" she stated, before turning back towards Robin. "Adria deserves better than that" he stated, shaking her head slightly as she spoke. "She deserves better than me."

"You are nothing like your mother" Robin stated declaratively. "And you are nothing like the woman you once were all those years ago. You've changed" he stated with a smile. "And you deserve this, you deserve her" he stated, indicating towards the baby in her arms. "I've told you before, Regina. You deserve a second chance" he stated, watching as Regina tensed once more and exhaled slowly, appearing entirely unconvinced by his words. "Is that why you went out there on your own?" he asked, causing Regina to turn towards him with a questioning expression. "Because you felt you were as much a danger to Adria and Zelena, and you did not feel that you deserved to be in her life?" he asked, watching as Regina's eyes darkened and she inhaled sharply. "Regina, what was it you hoped would happen to you in the clearing?" he asked gently.

Regina turned towards him with emotional eyes, staring at him as she prepared herself to speak.

"I wanted to do the right thing for once in my life" she stated, her eyes becoming tearful as she spoke. "I wanted to protect the people whose lives I have endangered, and I wanted to do absolutely everything in my power to keep our daughter safe" she stated with conviction. "If anything had… happened to me out there, in the clearing, then Adria would have grown up knowing she had a mother who loved her and who would protect her and who would always keep her safe" she stated, as tears welled in her eyes and began to slowly fall down her cheeks. "And I would never have the opportunity to disappoint her" she added, pressing her lips together and turning from Robin as she attempted to compose herself.

"You are far from a disappointment, Regina" he stated with conviction, as he placed his hand upon hers and rubbed it tenderly. "You are an inspiration" he added, watching as Regina exhaled a small laugh in disbelief at his words. "You turned your entire life around and became a true heroine" he stated, watching as she turned towards him with a doubtful expression. "The sacrifices you've made, the people you have helped, that means something, that matters" he stated imploringly. "That is the person you are, Regina" he stated. "And our daughter is going to grow up with a woman who protects people and who keeps them safe" he stated, watching as Regina inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself. "How could she not feel safe and loved in the presence of you?"

"You can't predict how she feels, and you can't predict the person I will be during her life" Regina stated, as she lowered her eyes to her sleeping baby. "I'll let her down".

"You will not let her down" he stated with conviction.

"How can you be so certain?" she asked, her words challenging but her words sad, almost pleading. "How can you possibly know that I am capable of being the mother she needs? The mother she deserves?"

"After everything you have been through and come back from, after the relationships you have forged with Henry, and Emma, and Snow White and all of the others" he began, watching as Regina stared at him with wide, sad eyes, "after the sacrifices you have made and the people you have protected, after the lengths you have gone to to keep our daughter safe from the moment you discovered you were carrying her to this moment now" he continued, feeling Regina's hand trembling beneath his own. "How could you doubt it?"

"You always see the best in people" she stated in a low, doubtful tone.

"What I see" he stated, placing his left arm across her back and holding her tenderly, "is what is right before me" he stated with conviction. "And everyone else sees it too" he added, watching as she rose her eyebrows in disbelief. "You deserve this, Regina, you've earned this" he stated, watching as she turned towards him with tired, sanguine eyes. "You deserve a second chance and you deserve to be happy."

Regina watched Robin for a moment, her expression softening slightly as she realised that he truly meant every word he was saying. His faith in her was incredibly generous and filled her with love, happiness, even hope. And yet she could not quite find it in herself to believe it.

"Not at her expense" she stated in a low tone. "I've caused enough pain for the children in my life" she stated, thinking of Snow, Henry, Hansel, Gretel, and even Neal, who was kidnapped by her sister. "How can I risk that again?"

Robin remained silent for a moment, considering her words and her recent statements, and finding himself struck by an idea which seemed as full of potential as it did impossibility.

"Would you ever go back?" he asked, watching as she gazed at him with a confused expression.

"To my past?" she asked.

"To the Enchanted Forest" he stated, adjusting his seating position so he was facing her directly. Regina frowned, puzzled.

"We've already been back, for a whole year" she stated, narrowing her eyes in confusion as she spoke.

"But would you like to go for longer?" he asked, his eyes darting across her face and watching as her confusion slowly started to melt away. "Permanently?" he added for clarification.

"What?" she asked. Robin inhaled sharply and began to speak.

"You said that this land was the product of a curse you cast, and you compared it to a prison" he stated, watching as she slowly nodded in agreement. "Regina, you will never learn to trust yourself and to believe in yourself whilst you are… incarcerated in a place that reminds you of the person you once were, a person who it pains you to think about" he stated, watching as Regina continued to stare at him attentively as he spoke. "It's something we've all talked about at times, and it's become the subject of increased conversation over the last few months especially, amongst us all" he stated. "Many found the trip to Camelot to cause them to feel quite homesick" he stated gently. "The place where we grew up, the place where you first found yourself feeling hope, hope that your life could change into something better than it was when you were trapped with the King" Robin continued. "It's still there, it's always been there, and now we have a way and a reason to get back to it. It would be a second chance for you, for all of us, in the land we grew up in and loved" Robin stated, watching as Regina relaxed visibly and gazed down at their baby daughter. She appeared to be considering his words. "What do you say to us taking Adria home?" he asked gently.

Before Regina could answer the sound of the back door opening drew her from her thoughts, and she and Robin turned immediately towards the house, as Emma came strolling into the garden.

"Hey, there you are" she called, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked at Robin and Regina. "Dinner's ready. You guys gonna join us?"

"Yes" Regina stated breathlessly, her eyes fixed upon Robin as she spoke; he knew immediately whose question she was answering, and he smiled at Regina before turning towards Emma.

"Of course, thank you" Robin stated, as Regina found herself considering his words further, which had prompted an idea to form in her head which could solve all their problems. "We'll be right in."

Emma smiled and nodded, before placing one hand in her pocket and turning on the spot and heading back into the house.

Robin turned towards Regina, whose tear-stained cheeks were completely overshadowed by the eager expression on her face.

"Robin" she stated gently, as he turned towards her and listened intently. "I think I know what we should do about Zelena and Gold."

A few minutes later Robin and Regina entered the house, walking through the kitchen and towards the dining room. Robin eased the blanket from Regina's shoulders and placed it on a comfortable chair in the corner of the room, as Regina cradled Adria close to her chest and glanced curiously across the room.

Henry was helping Roland to add finishing touches to the table, which was beautifully laid with her best china and napkins. Candles were lit and arranged upon the table around the plates and serving dishes; two plates of garlic bread and two large bowls of salad adorned each side of the table.

"Coming through!" stated a pleasant voice from behind, and Regina turned in time to see Snow carrying a huge bowl of pasta in a thick red sauce, which she placed in the centre of the table.

The smell of fresh tomatoes, basil, onions, garlic and Regina's favourite red pepper flakes filled the room, causing Regina to stare at the bowl longingly, as she was reminded of just how hungry she was. Regina was practically dizzy with hunger, and so distracted was she by the deliciously-scented food and comfortable atmosphere that she did not immediately notice her son heading towards her.

"Mom" he smiled pleasantly, watching as she appeared to blink herself from her thoughts and gaze down upon him. Henry looked from his mother to his sister and lowered his voice slightly when he realised that the baby was asleep. "We brought down Adria's moses basket so she can sleep in the same room as us whilst we eat" he stated simply, indicating towards the moses basket at the far end of the table. "I've laid your place beside the moses basket, will you come and sit with me?" he asked keenly.

"Of course I will, dear" Regina stated, smiling slightly as she followed her son towards the end of the table, as the others slowly started to file into the room.

Regina gently lay Adria down in her moses basket, before removing one of her blankets so that she did not become too warm. Regina draped the blanket over the back of her chair, which Robin pulled out for her as he reached her side, sitting beside her at the table. Roland, Snow, David, Hook, Emma and Blue all took their seats, and the food was plated up and shared around. For a few minutes they all basked in the relaxed atmosphere, allowing themselves a few moments to enjoy the temporary victory they had earned at the incarceration of Zelena, and the removal of the immediate threat to Regina and Adria. The conversation was light, the atmosphere was calm, and the food was delicious.

Regina had not realised how hungry she was until she was half-way through her second large serving of pasta. She cast a cautious glance to her left, where Adria had remained asleep and calm for the duration of the meal so far, despite the multiple conversations which were being had across the table. She then rose her fork to her mouth before hesitating for a moment, placing it back on the plate and turning towards her son.

"Henry" she stated, causing him to turn towards her immediately, his fork still in his hand as he placed another piece of garlic bread on his plate. "Are you happy here?" she asked gently.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he dropped the garlic bread on his plate. "Of course I am, mom, I'm with you" he stated in a confused tone. "Why?" he asked nervously.

"It's just..." she began inhaling sharply and turning towards Henry, who was watching her with an anxious expression. "Oh, don't worry dear, it's nothing to worry about" she stated reassuringly, offering him a placating smile. "It's just that… you've been here, in this town, for your whole life" she began. "Except for the time you went to find Emma and went to New York, you've been trapped here, behind the border" she stated. "But you've been on so many adventures to so many different lands, and you've always talked about wanting to go to the Enchanted Forest..."

"Yeah" Henry stated, smiling slightly as he spoke. "Yeah, I would."

"Would you?" she asked in a serious tone, causing Henry to stare at her with a questioning expression. "Sweetheart, I know we've talked about this before, and it's okay if you aren't sure or if you don't want to-"

"No, mom, really, I'd love to go" he stated with a smile, his voice rising and his face lighting up with enthusiasm. "Grandpa wants to go too, and Snow White wasn't sure, but ever since going to Camelot she says she missed it" he stated. "My mom talked about going there a while back too" he continued, a subject Regina well remembered. "Are you saying we can go there?" he asked.

"I'm saying that… it could be an option" she stated. "It could be a new start for all of us" she stated, glancing at the faces of the people around the table, as they were engaged in their own conversations. "Storybrooke was a place I created with the curse I cast" she stated, watching as Henry nodded in understanding. "It's limiting, it's small and it has so many restrictions" she stated, her mind travelling back to the place she was born. "But the Enchanted Forest is… it's magical, it's vast and it is a wonderful place to grow up in and to build a life" she stated reflectively, as she looked towards Henry once more. "But it is not a decision I would ever make if you weren't-"

"Mom, I really want to go" he stated. "Really" he added for emphasis. "I've heard people talking about it a lot ever since Zelena..." he trailed off, offering his mother an apologetic look as he spoke. 

"I'd imagine they have" Regina stated. "When you grow up somewhere so full of magic and beauty it is difficult to give it up" she continued. "Especially when we have been to so many places that remind us of it." Regina and Henry's conversation was interrupted by Emma, who leaned across the table towards Henry.

"Hey, kid, you're mouth's not on your elbow" she stated with a smile, handing him a napkin as he removed his arm from his plate. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"The Enchanted Forest" Regina stated simply, watching as Emma looked at her attentively and waited for her to continue. "We were just discussing how you may feel about returning there" she stated, watching as the others turned towards her and listened to what she was saying. "On a rather permanent basis" she added, feeling Robin's hand hold hers beneath the table.

"You want to go back to the forest?" David asked.

"Really?" asked Roland with a broad smile.

"What's brought this on?" Snow asked with a smile.

Regina felt herself relax at the looks of calmness and approval her suggestion was met with; she was relieved that the others seemed to want to go back too.

"I was reminded that it is a place of magic and potential and… and of hope" she stated, looking at everyone around the table before turning towards Snow. "A place which holds a lot of memories for all of us, and not all pleasant ones" she stated, her eyes lowering slightly. "But it's the perfect place to create new memories and new lives for ourselves, ones which we were denied" she stated.

"And what about the crocodile and the witch?" Hook asked, causing Regina to turn towards him. "Do you suggest taking them to the land too? And what, locking them back in the cell beneath the palace?"

"No" Regina replied instantly. "No, I had quite another idea in mind for those two" she stated, her voice lowering as she discussed Gold and Zelena. "And it was something I was hoping to run by you all" she stated, watching as the others listened attentively as she began to explain her plan.

The conversation over dinner lasted for over an hour, with the food growing cool upon the plates as the discussion progressed. Regina's plan was initially met with some concerns, but after she explained it in relation to their return to the Enchanted Forest (which everyone was supportive of), the idea was met with a consensus, sparked mainly by the approval of Henry, who was proud of his mother for coming up with such an idea. He knew how hard it must have been for her, but as he listened to her plan and to her reason, he had little doubt that it was the right the to do; and he loved her for it.

Over the next couple of days Gold and Zelena was monitored closely by David, Hook, Snow and Emma, who would take it in turns to guard them. They both remained quiet and still, their faces bearing unreadable and almost frighteningly calm expressions, as they remained motionless in their cells, staring out at whoever was guarding them with a look of disdain. Zelena especially had managed to perfect the art of looking terrifying and intimidating, even though her magic was bound and she was shielded from her potential prey by impenetrable metal bars. Zelena remained still, silent and appeared completely disinterested in the people and conversations which were occurring around her. That was until, on the third morning, her sister walked into the dungeon.

Regina had wanted to head to the dungeon the morning after the dinner at her home, but Snow, Blue and the others insisted that she rest for a couple of days, explaining that she would need her strength for the journey and for the adjustment. It was only after pleas from Henry and a request from Robin that she finally agreed, and as Zelena could tell by the demeanour of the composed, confident and well-dressed woman before her, the rest had clearly assisted her. She appeared very much recovered.

Regina walked confidently across floor of the dungeon beneath the library, her heels tapping upon the stone and earth ground as she approached the centre point of both cages. Zelena's eyes widened as her sister approached, closely followed by Robin, Emma, Hook, Snow White and David. Zelena's mouth curled into a small smirk as she stared at Robin, before placing a hand upon the metal bar of her cage and pulling herself into a standing position, as she faced her sister with a menacing glare.

"Hi, sis" she smiled, her hand gripping the bar of her cage so tightly that her knuckles whitened. "Visiting hours are almost over" she quipped.

"Don't worry" Regina replied in a calm and low tone as she took several more steps towards the cages, pausing and angling her body towards her sister's cage, a which was about three meters from where she currently stood. "I wasn't planning on staying long."

"What a shame" Zelena returned, before turning from Regina to face Robin, who had taken several steps closer to the woman he loved. "We could have such a wonderful time together" she stated deviously. Regina rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply, as she pressed her bag tightly to her side.

"We haven't come here to fall victims to your poor sense of humour or laughable flirting skills" Regina stated as she stared at her sister, who turned towards her with an arrogant smile.

"Then what have you come here for?" she asked. Regina thought she detected the slightest degree of panic in her sister's voice.

Regina stared at her sister for a moment, her eyes surveying the figure of the woman who, after today, she hoped she would never set eyes upon again. Regina allowed her eyes to rest upon her sister's cruel face before breaking their gaze and turning on the spot. She headed directly towards Gold's cage, staring at the man behind the bars for a moment, his expression as unreadable as ever. Here she stood now, between the man who mentored her and led her to practice the darkest of magic, and a woman who would inflict the same fate upon her innocent daughter. And not for the first time in the past few days, Regina began to question what she was doing. But the thought of Adria and Henry standing outside the library waiting for her reminded her of precisely why she was doing this. Before she had chance to doubt herself further, Regina rose her hand into the air, holding it before Gold's eyes, as he stared at her curiously. Zelena's eyes widened as she attempted to hide her concern, her knuckles whitening further as she gripped the bars tightly, and watched as Regina turned her hand in a single deft movement, which unlocked Gold's cage. Zelena's eyes widened in shock as Regina walked briskly from Gold's cage and towards her own, which she too unlocked with a single movement of her hand. Zelena stood still, motionless and in shock, as the door to her cell opened wide before her.

"What are you doing?" Zelena asked in a low and questioning tone.

"I'm letting you go" Regina stated simply, clasping her hands before her and looking towards her sister, who was staring at her in disbelief.

Zelena snorted, her eyes narrowing and her face distorting into a sceptical expression, as she stared ahead at her sister. Regina remained still and silent, her position and her confidence not wavering. Zelena's features tightened. This had to be a joke. But as she glanced around at the faces of everyone else in the room, she soon found herself believing that it wasn't.

"Why would you do that?" Zelena asked in a low, sinister tone. "Why would you release us from our jail cells?"

"This entire town is one big jail cell" Regina returned instantly. "I created this place with my curse and I've held the people in this town captive, as prisoners, for the best part of thirty years" she stated, reaching into her bag as she walked towards her sister. Zelena stared at Regina suspiciously, and watched as she removed her hand from her bag and offered her an item. "And now it's time for me to open the gates" she stated, opening her hand to reveal Zelena's necklace, which she dropped into her hand. 

"I thought you destroyed this" she stated darkly.

"I didn't."

"Clearly" Zelena returned sarcastically, before looking up towards her sister, who was standing just inches from her. Regina returned her gaze before walking briskly across the dungeon and towards Gold, who she handed Bae's shawl. A flicker of emotion crossed the cruel imp's face as he accepted the item wordlessly. "But why would you give me this trinket now?" she asked, prompting Regina to turn from Gold and walk back a few paces so that she was standing several feet before them, facing them both.

"Both of those items, which have significant sentimental value to you, have been treated with a potion which will allow you to cross the town line and retain your memories" Regina stated simply, her hands clasped before her once more as she spoke.

"And then what?" Zelena scoffed. "We burst into flames?" she laughed, as Regina turned towards her with a weary expression.

"Hardly" she returned in a disinterested tone. "What I said was absolutely true; and no harm will come to you should you choose to cross the line" she continued, turning from Gold to Zelena. "Alternatively you could leave those items here and cross the line without them, enabling you to start new lives free from the memories of all the pain and suffering you have both caused.

"And why would I want to do that?" Zelena asked, a cold and sinister grin spreading across her face. "Why would I do that sis, hm? Why would you give me this?" she asked, raising the necklace into the air so Regina could see it. She didn't know what her sister was trying to do, and that annoyed her. But more than anything, it frightened her. "And what makes you think that I would leave?"

"I don't care if you leave or not" Regina stated in a disinterested tone. "You are more than welcome to stay here for the rest of your life if you wish to" she stated in a lighter voice. "Whatever you do, it is your decision" she added. "The only thing you do not have a choice over, either of you" she stated, turning quickly towards Gold as she spoke, "is the fact that those cuffs will remain on you, magically bound, for the rest of your lives" she stated, watching as Zelena's previously arrogant expression turned to one of coldness and hatred. "The only people who can remove those particular cuffs are the ones who put them on you in the first place" Regina stated, staring at her sister as she spoke. "And we both know that's never going to happen."

"So why are you doing this then, hm?" she asked. "To torture me? To make me feel powerless? Weak?"

"No" Regina returned instantly. "No, I am giving you something which it is questionable that you actually deserve" she stated, taking a step towards Zelena as her sister rose an eyebrow in response to her statement. "A second chance" she stated simply. Zelena scoffed once more.

"And why would you want to do that?" Zelena asked coldly. "Such an uncharacteristically merciful thing for an Evil Queen to do."

"I'm not the Evil Queen" Regina stated with conviction. "When I left the Enchanted Forest I was willing to destroy people's lives to get what I want; I would have hurt anyone who stood in my way, people's lives meant little to me" she began, her voice low and reflective. "But now I am sparing yours" she stated. "I am not that person any more."

"Because of your daughter?" Zelena asked. "Adria, isn't it?" she smiled. "Are you trying to be a good and merciful woman to set a good example to your daughter?"

"It's not quite that simple, sis" Regina returned. "She is my chance to do something right. I am going to be the person I want to be and the mother she deserves" she stated confidently. Robin smiled at her as she spoke, the strong and selfless woman before him radiating with hope and forgiveness. "And I do not intend to start our lives afresh by ending yours" she stated solemnly.

"Starting afresh" Zelena repeated with a smile. "So you're leaving?"

"Yes" Regina replied simply.

"Where are you going?" she asked with her trademark sinister smile.

Regina took a couple of steps forward and stared at her sister with a confident expression.

"Somewhere that you will never be able to get to" she stated, watching as her sister's smile faltered slightly. "You will never be able to use your magic again, and you will never be able to get close to my daughter" she stated with conviction. "I meant what I said before, I am letting you go, and I do want you to have a second chance" she stated, her voice low and her expression impassive. "I just don't want that to happen anywhere near my children."

"You're going to another world, aren't you?" Zelena asked, watching as Regina exhaled slowly. "Where? Back to Camelot? The Enchanted Forest?"

Regina turned towards her sister and watched her for a moment, her eyes surveying her body and reassuring herself that her cuff was still in place, before looking her straight in the eyes and taking a step towards her.

"Goodbye, Zelena" she stated simply, before turning on the spot and walking briskly across the dungeon.

Robin walked immediately to Regina's side and they led the others from the dungeon. Hook and David both looked back several times at Zelena and Gold, who were stood in bewilderment clutching their trinkets, as they stared at the departing heroes for what could potentially be the last time.

"Where are you going?" Zelena demanded, her voice echoing off the walls of the dungeon as Regina leaned into Robin.

"Home" Regina stated in a voice so low only Robin heard it. She turned towards him and he smiled down at her, before holding him closer to him as they ascended the steps.

Zelena exhaled slowly, her body trembling with anger as she held the necklace with such force that it began to break her skin.

"Not going to say goodbye, dearie?" Gold asked with a laugh, as he ran his hands through the shawl he was holding. "A tad unkind, don't you think?" he continued, watching as Zelena turned towards him with a haughty expression. "Considering it's the last time you'll see your sister" he stated darkly. Zelena scoffed and turned away from him, squeezing the necklace so tightly in her hand that she caused blood from a laceration in the centre of her palm to trail down the chain of the necklace.

"We'll see" she stated coldly, as warm blood began to seep through her fingers, as she stared ahead at the now-vacant spot that her sister had once occupied. "We'll see."

Regina and Robin stepped out of the library and onto the street, the bright light of the mid-morning son warming their skin. On the pavement in front of the library stood Belle, Blue, Roland and Henry, the latter of whom was holding Adria protectively in his arms. Regina smiled as she stepped towards her son, whose cheek she stroked tenderly, before he handed her his sister. Regina felt Robin's hand in the centre of her back as she adjusted her hold on the wide-awake infant, who was staring around Storybrooke curiously, her tiny face peeping out through her snow suit.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Snow as she, David, Hook and Emma walked up towards the others. Her question was met with a chorus of assent.

"Have you got the beans?" David asked Hook, who produced a small draw-string bag from his pocket.

"Straight from the mermaid's purse" he stated, tossing the bag in the air, which was caught by Emma.

"I think I'll hold onto these" she stated gently, pocketing the small bag and offering Hook a broad smile.

"Okay then" Snow stated, accepting Neal from Blue before turning back towards Regina. "The others are meeting us at the mansion in an hour. Do you want to drive back and-?"

"We have plenty of time, and it's a beautiful morning" Regina stated, adjusting her hold on Adria as she spoke. "Why don't we walk?" she asked, earning a smile from Snow, as Roland rushed towards Regina and held her hand.

"Can we get ice cream first please?" Roland asked sweetly, causing some of the others to laugh.

"Of course we can, sweetheart" she returned, tucking a couple of his loose curls back under his grey hat.

Regina felt Robin's arm across her back, and she leaned towards him as she walked, holding Adria in her right arm and Roland's hand with her free hand. Henry, Hook and Emma walked immediately behind them, chatting away about their impending journey; a conversation which was mirrored by David and Snow, who were doting over baby Neal as they headed towards the ice cream parlour.

"You're sure that this is what you want?" Robin asked Regina kindly, a reassuring smile upon his face.

"Absolutely" she returned immediately. "This is what we all want, what we all deserve." Robin smiled.

"A second chance" he stated, his eyes drifting from Regina to Adria, who was snuggling in to her mother's coat.

"Yes" Regina returned, smiling from Robin to Adria, as the tiny baby stretched her mitten-covered hands across the top of her jacket. "A second chance" she repeated.

Robin smiled and drew Regina close to him, kissing her temple as they walked, and smiling down at Adria every couple of seconds. Regina laughed and smiled along with the conversation as they headed towards the ice cream parlour before embarking on the beginning of their journey, and the second chance that they all very much deserved.


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the final instalment to this fanfic, which I hope provides a satisfactory conclusion. Thank you again for sticking with the story, which has taken quite some time to complete; I really appreciate your patience, support and advice. I have some ideas for a sequel, but I want to think it through carefully before deciding whether to write one. There's an unrelated one shot I have been meaning to write for a few months which I'll upload during the week. As always, any advice on my writing, characterisation, plot etc is greatly appreciated (especially the negative). I would like to continue writing and your advice and comments will help me to improve; so that you to all of you who have taken the time to review this story at whatever stage. Your comments have all meant a lot to me. If there is anything which is unclear or confusing please let me know and I'll add some clarification.**

 **I really hope you enjoy the epilogue. I tried very hard to avoid a cliché ending but I'm not so sure how successful I've been! I hope it's satisfactory.**

 **Thank you,**

 **HQ21**

After taking a final walk through Storybrooke, and trying to remember every detail of this secret town which had been their home for three decades, the heroes travelled back to Regina's mansion to prepare for their journey to the Enchanted Forest. David and Emma had spread the word about the imminent departure, and had encouraged anyone who wished to accompany them to meet at the mansion before sunset, when they would all head home. Regina found her home filled with more people than it had ever contained, including herself and those she considered her family, as well as the dwarves, merry men, Granny and Ruby, Hopper, Tink and the majority of the rest of the town. To her surprise, even a haughty Dr Whale knocked on the front door of the mansion, and was welcomed by the others; although the Enchanted Forest was not the place he originated from, he did consider it to have become his home; and, like the others, he was anxious to return. Shortly after the sun set that evening, Regina used the beans to activate a portal, and the inhabitants of Storybrooke travelled back to their homeland.

After arriving back in the Enchanted Forest the heroes led everyone back to the Palace, which Emma and Regina managed to restore with their united magic, purple and white light streaming through the air and encircling the building. The sharp edges were dulled and the spires removed, as the palace which had once been the home of the Evil Queen was transformed completely and beyond recognition. The cold metal colours were replaced by white stone, dark wooden doors and wrought iron fixtures; there were annexes and outbuildings and majestic turrets adorned with ivy and roses, lined each of the beautiful balconies. Regina and Emma lowered their hands and exchanged a glance, smiling at their new creation, the beautiful building which would now house their family and friends. The use of the magic of Regina and Emma, the former Evil Queen and the restored Saviour, sent a powerful force throughout the land similar to that created by true love's kiss. A bright light lit up the sky and the ground trembled, as the force created from the magical unity of the two people closely linked to the first curse restored the balance that the Evil Queen had destroyed. The areas of the land which had been devastated by the curse slowly began to recover; flowers bloomed and crops grew, as villagers cautiously left their homes and stared up at the sky, which was now alight with the most beautiful purple and white light. A wise old shepherd loosened the grip on his crook as he stared into the sky, watching as the white and purple light continued to shine brightly before him. His young son ran from their home, calling out to his father nervously, and coming to a quick stop beside him.

"Papa, what is it?" he asked breathlessly, staring up at the sky. "What's going on?" he asked.

The wise old shepherd smiled, staring around the fields and woodland surrounding their home, as he inhaled deeply and felt the power from the magic reverberate throughout the land.

"They have returned" he stated in a low voice, a small smile playing on his lips as he turned to face his son. "They have returned from distant land created by the curse, and they will fix what was lost to us on that night" he stated, turning from his son and looking up to the sky once more. "Our land will be restored to what it was before it was touched by evil" he stated, exhaling deeply as excitement and anticipation swam throughout his body. "I never thought that I would live to see it."

The morning after the evening which would be eternalised in the history of the Enchanted Forest, people travelled from all parts of the land and headed towards the palace, where they celebrated the return of their beloved prince and princess. Snow White appeared before the citizens and gave a full account of their experiences, and assuring them all that they would restore the land to what it once was. She placed a particular emphasis on explaining how Regina had changed during her time in Storybrooke, and stressed how instrumental she had been on not only protecting them all, but on returning them to their homeland. The villagers were understandable sceptical about this, and many of them did not conceal their disdain for the woman. Even after learning that she had recently had a child, few were convinced that the woman who destroyed their families had truly changed. But as Regina watched their reactions from the balcony and felt her heart sink slightly, Robin wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"They haven't seen you yet, the real you" he stated reassuringly, as she exhaled and looked up at him with a doubtful expression. "You aren't that person anymore. You are not the person they remember and you will never be her again. And that is because you were given the chance to change" he stated, tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear as she stared deep into his eyes. "Now we just need to give them a chance to see it."

In the days that followed Regina, Robin, Emma, Snow and David found themselves facing new challenges and issues which had developed within the Enchanted Forest since their departure. The main issue which the heroes dealt with immediately was the six or seven winged beasts of Zelena's which had plagued the land and terrorised the people. Snow and David slew three, Regina and Robin also hunted a few down, and the danger associated with the beasts was believed to be over. Until, on the fourth day after their return, one of the merciless creates swept down upon a village near where Regina and Robin were assisting the merry men to make camp. As the creature swooped down and headed directly towards a young family, Regina rushed forward and stood before them, shielding them with her body as she rose her hands and sent waves of purple light towards the creature, who recoiled in horror before bursting into white petals which showered down upon the ground. The villagers, who were still very wary of the former Evil Queen, cautiously approached her and offered her their thanks. The wife of the young family she saved approached her with confidence and pulled her into a warm hug, which she had not been expected. Regina found herself staring into the grateful but shocked eyes of the villagers around her as she returned the woman's hug, her body relaxing as she offered the lady a few words of reassurance. The hug would have lasted much longer had it not been for the little blonde-haired girl who tugged gently on Regina's dress and offered her a bright purple flower. Regina smiled and knelt before the child.

"For me?" she asked cautiously, her voice low and whispered.

The small girl smiled and nodded nervously towards Regina, before following her mother's action and hugging her saviour tightly, wrapping her small arms around her neck.

"Thank you" Regina whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she held onto the kind child and her thoughtful gift.

Robin stepped out of the wooded area and stared ahead at the scene. His men quickly informed him what had happened and, upon seeing that Regina was quite alright, he found himself smiling as she spoke to the little girl, her brother and their parents. His eyes quickly scanned the faces of the rest of the villagers, who were all cautiously approaching Regina, who slowly stood before them in response. From her stance he could tell that she was nervous and apprehensive, but after the first three or four people who approached her offered her their thanks, her shoulders fell and she relaxed notably, accepting their gratitude and assuring them that she was happy to help. Robin continued to watch, quiet and unmoving, as the previously-wary villagers approached the woman who had once almost destroyed their land. The purple flower remained in her hand, and she shielded it protectively as she spoke to the last villager before walking quickly back towards Robin, her face awash with relief and humbleness; perhaps one day she truly would be forgiven.

The vanquishing of the remainder of Zelena's winged servants was not the only issue within the Enchanted Forest which needed to be attended to. When the most immediate threat had been removed, Snow and David led an expedition throughout their kingdom and towards the areas which had been devastated by the curse; villages had been destroyed and buildings left to crumble, and they were determined to fix it. Emma and Regina, who both stayed close to the villages close to the palace, used magic to fix some of the issues and buildings which had fallen to ruin or disrepair. But the people who played a central role in the reconstruction of local villages were Robin Hood and the merry men who, assisted by the dwarves, combined the customs and traditions of the Enchanted Forest with their newfound knowledge from Storybrooke, to modernise the villages and create safe and secure places which the people could truly call their home. The reconstruction of the land was extensive and vast, but after some time it was complete, and after the physical scars left by the curse had been tended to, the deeper and more lasting ones could be addressed.

The palace was home to all of the heroes, with each family occupying a separate wing. The boundaries between royalty and citizens were broken down almost completely, and the Kingdom was looked after in the same way it had been in the year they spent in the forest ahead of their return; a coalition between Snow's family and Regina's, the established royalty and the former ruler. Although this was met with criticism at the beginning of their return, Regina's act of saving a local family, vanquishing the murderous winged beasts, restoring the kingdom using considerable magic, and modernising many aspects of the forest to improve the lives of the citizens, slowly began to sway the inhabitants of the land. The palace had an 'open door' policy, which made it clear that anyone was welcome to come to the building, day or night, with concerns or issues or fears. This prompted David and Emma to come up with the idea of creating a counsel which would act as a Police force of sorts, and which held the most able knights and dedicated of individuals to protect the land. The citizens would come to Emma and David in this capacity. But in other matters, often ones in relation to magical issues or sick and injured citizens, the people of the land would turn to the palace and, by extension, Regina. In the first week they were there Regina used her magic to heal several local children suffering from magical pox, as well as creating more magical garments like Ruby's cloak to assist werewolves during the full moon, slowly added to Regina's credit and improved her standing within the community.

Although the first month following the return of the heroes was one of change, improvement and reconstruction, they made sure that they found the time to reintroduce the children fully to the land, make the palace as homely as possible, and truly allow themselves to experience the joys of being home.

A few weeks after returning to the Enchanted Forest Robin, Regina, Henry, Roland and Adria went into the forest for an evening stroll. Henry and Roland ran ahead as the older boy taught the younger to fight with a wooden sword, just as his grandfather had once taught him. Regina, concerned that her son may unintentionally harm Roland, called out words of caution as the two boys bounded ahead. Robin smiled and assured her that Roland would be fine, wrapping his arm across her back and gazing down at their now-sleeping daughter, who was being cradled in her mother's arms. The sound of Regina's voice caused the baby to waken, her intelligent eyes staring up at Regina as she shifted her position within the blankets. Regina smiled down at her as Robin picked a large flower with light pink petals from a bush to his left, presenting it to his daughter, who reached for it with one of her little hands. Regina watched as Adria's tiny fingers lightly brushed a petal of the flower as she reached for it, as the setting sun shone across her fragile body, bathing her in a warm and radiant light. The new parents smiled down at their ethereal daughter, who tired of playing with the flower and fell back asleep in her mother's arms, which is how she remained until they returned to the palace just as the sun set.

Regina carried Adria through their bedroom and towards her nursery, which was right next door to their room, and was accessible by a large stone archway which separated the rooms. The nursery was beautiful, light and soothing, and had taken Regina and Robin several days to prepare to their contentment. The crib and furniture was of a dark light wood which was perfectly in place in the room. There were two comfortable chairs and a table in the room, where Robin and Regina would often sit and watch as their daughter rested. There were several toys, books and objects from multiple realms which were displayed throughout the room, including an intricately-designed music box given to Regina by her father, and a hand-carved horse which Robin had made for his daughter. As Regina carried the sleeping infant to her crib and gently lowered her into it, some more of the most treasured items they wished to bestow upon their daughter were presented before them; the wall above Adria's crib was adorned with the pages of the book which depicted Robin and Regina's story, Regina's pregnancy and Adria's arrival. The pages which had been given to Regina by her wicked sister were now framed and displayed above her daughter's crib, telling the story of how her parents met and the journey of their love, and what it was capable of achieving. As Regina adjusted the blankets around their daughter and kissed her on the forehead, she stifled a small laugh as she stood up straight and looked down upon her.

"What?" Robin asked quietly, a smile gracing his lips as he looked at Regina in confusion, as she turned towards him with a playful expression.

"She smells like forest" Regina stated in a pleasant tone, before returning Robin's smile as he chuckled lightly to himself, before placing a kiss upon her forehead and leading her from the room as their precious daughter slept beneath the love of her parents.

*** Five years later

A small girl with ebony hair ran happily down the path through the forest, smiling brightly as she was bathed in the early morning sun. The bottom of her white dress danced in the air as she followed the familiar trail through the forest, pushing the crown of seasonal flowers which she had made with her mother earlier that morning into a more comfortable position. Her eyes were wide and bright and her pale cheeks were flushed a gentle rose hue as she slowed her pace slightly and turned back towards her parents, who were easily keeping up with her by walking at a brisk pace.

"Mind yourself, Adria" cautioned Robin. "We are fast approaching the river. Do not cross the bridge without us" he gently reminded her.

Normally their daughter would stop before she reached the bridge, and even if she did not, it was not a particular issue. But over the last few days some damage had been done to the wooden landmark when a horse and carriage overturned on it, resulting in it needing some serious reconstruction, which the dwarves were currently working on. Although it was probably perfectly safe to cross initially, Robin did not wish to take any chances, and was hoping to take the right turn ahead of the bridge to take Regina and Adria to the edge of the riverbank, which boasted the most beautiful views.

Adria smiled at her father and looked at her mother, who wore an expression she easily recognised; it was the 'I know you're thinking about it, but don't' look that her mother had long since mastered.

"Yes, father" she replied amiably, her sweet voice sounding out above the birdsong as she turned and continued to skip merrily down the forest path.

"Do you think she'll stop at the bridge?" Robin asked, a slight degree of nervousness entering his tone; their daughter was intelligent and more independent than most children of her age, but her curiosity and her adventurous nature occasionally led to 'issues', as her governess would say.

"She's an independent girl" Regina stated proudly. "She loves this land, which she probably knows almost as well as you do" she stated, squeezing his hand reassuringly as they continued to follow their daughter, whose dark hair danced in the breeze as she made her way deeper into the forest. As Regina stared ahead she recalled the look her daughter had given her before she continued her journey down the path, and her stomach clenched as she recognised it as a look she had given her own father many decades ago when she was cautioned against doing something. "But no" Regina stated, removing her eyes from her daughter, her voice lower and slightly anxious as she turned towards Robin. "I don't think she'll stop at the bridge."

Without exchanging another word on the subject Regina stepped closer to Robin and they ran together down the path, the leaves crunching beneath their feet as the raced down the ten to fifteen meters which separated them from their daughter. After a few moments their daughter was clearly in view and the bridge was much further ahead. Regina released a sigh of relief and Robin chuckled lightly, before pulling her gently towards him as they continued to walk down the path.

As Regina and Robin closed the distance between themselves and Adria, who was now skipping down the pathway and towards the bridge, they saw her stop and turn sharply towards a path to her left, which led towards a local village. Regina increased her pace as her daughter appeared to nod and then smile towards the path, which was obscured from their view, and take a single step forward. Regina rose her hand in the air as she walked briskly towards Adria, and was about to call out to her daughter when she saw what it was that had attracted the curious girl's attention. Adria smiled brightly as a young boy from the village, who was approximately a year or two older than her, led a small pony from the path to the left towards the main path that Adria and her parents were travelling down. A few paces behind the young boy and his pony was a middle-aged man whose attire and appearance made Regina believe him to be the young boy's father. The man smiled at his son before turning towards Adria and exchanging a few words with her. She responded with something which made his eyes light up and a bright smile spread across his face. He nodded in agreement and crouched before Adria, indicating towards his son and then to her. The young boy blushed before extending a hand to Adria, which she accepted, smiling brightly at him in return. Regina felt herself relax instantly as she slowly walked towards her daughter, who was smiling sweetly and talking to the boy opposite her with great interest. The boy was about six or seven years old, had dark brown hair and blue eyes and was dressed in casual attire, and appeared to be very engaged in whatever conversation he was having with Adria. Due to her daughter's love of horses Regina expected they were discussing the brown and white pony which the young boy was leading by the reigns. But as Regina and Robin got a little closer to them, she noticed that her daughter barely registered the creature; instead, she was chatting away happily to the boy from the village. It was not until the boy's father motioned towards the horse that Adria even looked at it. She stroked it gently and kissed its cheek before turning back towards the young boy. Robin smiled knowingly at Regina, who stared in wonder at her daughter who was speaking so confidently and freely to the child before her.

As Regina stared ahead at the scene before her, she felt herself overcome by familiar feelings of anxiety and self-doubt, as the sight of Adria and this young boy before her caused memories of herself and Daniel in the barn on the night that he died to come flooding back to her. Adria was wearing her mother's smile as she spoke to the boy, her eyes bright and her hair dancing upon her shoulders as they engaged in an animated conversation. Regina's eyes drifted from her daughter towards the young boy, who appeared to be adopting more of Daniel's features the longer she looked at him. Sensing her nervousness and identifying the reason behind it, Robin squeezed Regina's hand reassuringly and called her name, causing her to blink herself out of her stupor and stare at him with frightened and apologetic eyes.

Before Regina or Robin could speak the young boy's father rose from his kneeling position and looked down the opposite path, before taking a few steps forward and turning towards them. He recognised them both instantly and smiled in acknowledgement, removing his hat and nodding slightly towards them (bowing was a custom which had long since been abandoned). Regina felt herself relax slightly as she stared into the kind eyes of the man before her. She smiled in response before walking towards him with Robin, whose hand she clasped tightly in her own.

"Good morning, your highness" greeted the man kindly. "I'm Jack, and this is my son, Alexander."

"It's lovely to meet you, Jack" Regina returned, her voice slightly shaken, but she recovered quickly. "Please, call me Regina."

The man smiled warmly at her in response.

"This is Robin, and this" she stated, nodding towards her daughter, "is Adria."

Upon hearing her mother speak Adria turned towards her parents, smiling at them sweetly. Regina then turned towards the handsome young boy who had so interested her daughter.

"Hello, Alexander" she greeted warmly.

"Good morning, your ma-" he began, before correcting himself. "Good morning, Miss Regina." Regina smiled at the young boy's polite greeting. He had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.

After a few minutes of conversation it transpired that Jack, Alexander's father, was a member of David and Emma's Police force, and that he had recognised Adria from the palace. As the adults continued to discuss matters the children continued to engage in their conversation, paying little attention to anything else around them. The pony brayed lightly and was soothed by the tender ministrations of Alexander, who seemed to take considerable care of his charge. As soon as the creature seemed more settled he turned back towards Adria with his bright eyes, keenly engaging in their conversation once more.

"It appears that our children have struck up quite a friendship" stated Robin as he turned towards Jack. The two men turned towards the children and watched as Alexander handed Adria a pretty flower with light pink petals, which she held tenderly in her hands. Robin recognised it as the flower she adored as an infant.

"It would seem so indeed, sir" he returned with a smile. "My son briefly met Miss Adria last week when I came for an urgent meeting with Prince David and Princess Emma, but unfortunately the matter was of the utmost urgency and we had to leave before they had a chance to properly speak and introduce themselves" he stated, casting a glance back towards the happy children before turning towards Robin and Regina. "But it seems like they are certainly making up for it" he laughed.

Regina smiled warmly in response, before watching the children chatting once more. Adria was a very sociable child, and her kindness and empathy meant that she was very good at making friends. She had a few children who she was particularly close to, who she would play with and talk to amiably, smiling brightly and appearing the picture of happiness. But there was something different about the friendship which was developing between her and Alexander. Adria was always happy and talkative, and keen to engage others in conversation; but her smile was so bright and her laugh so genuine that Regina found herself smiling at her daughter's happiness. This young boy appeared to have captured both her young daughter's heart and mind. Regina swallowed hard and pushed past her feelings of fear as the young boy's face became replaced with Daniel's. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning towards Jack with a smile.

"I don't suppose you and your son are free for lunch this afternoon?" she asked warmly, causing Jack to turn towards her with a slight look of surprise upon his face. Her mother's invitation seemed to reach Adria's ears, and she turned curiously towards her parents. "Forgive the late notice, I understand if you have commitments already" Regina stated. "It's just that our children seem to be getting on so well, and it would give us the opportunity to get to know you better" she continued. "Meetings with David and Emma can often run over, and as a new member of their team it would be wonderful to welcome you properly."

"Are you sure, my lady?" he asked gently. "I would not wish to impose-"

"I am very sure" Regina stated, smiling at Adria before turning her attention back towards Jack. "It would be an honour to have you join us."

"Please, Mr Jack" asked Adria sweetly, turning towards the adults with a hopeful expression in her bright eyes. Robin could not resist those eyes, and apparently nor could Jack.

"We would be very happy to come to lunch, my lady, thank you" he stated warmly. Regina smiled in response and watched as he turned towards Adria and knelt before her. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Miss Adria" he stated kindly. Adria smiled in response and shook his hand, before turning back towards Alexander, who was smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Miss Regina" he stated gently.

"You are very welcome" she smiled, watching as the children said goodbye to one another as the families continued their morning strolls in opposite directions.

As Robin and Regina walked with Adria towards the lake, their previously lively little girl walked quietly beside them, smiling at the flower in her hands, which she carried as though it were the most precious thing in the world. Regina smiled warmly down upon her daughter, taking in her sweet smile and flushed cheeks, and watching as she glanced behind her to catch a final glimpse of Alexander, who she had no doubt would also be glancing back. Adria smiled as she turned to face the front, before holding the flower by her side and skipping happily across the path which overlooked the river. Robin held Regina's hand tightly as they watched their daughter make her way across the meadow, a content smile playing on Regina's lips as she watched her daughter dance through the field, wearing her white dress and floral crown, as she ran her hand through the tall grass which was adorned with daisies and open sunflowers. As the sound of Adria's gentle laughter graced the otherwise silent land, Regina vowed to protect her daughter's happiness with everything she had, so that regardless of who she chose to be, or who she chose to love, her spirit would forever mirror that happy yet humble child dancing in the meadow.


End file.
